El Color Del Cristal
by Kiara Jareth
Summary: Es terrible caer en la cuenta de que hemos desperdiciado una oportunidad. Es terrible, o determinante. Sarah se lanzará a dos reconquistas... en un espacio y tiempo inquietantes.
1. Cuán Lejos

Cuán Lejos

Regresaba a casa tan aprisa que el intenso embiste de la brisa era casi lacerante. El asfalto aún estaba húmedo, pero las ruedas de su bicicleta se deslizaron temerariamente atravesando las afueras del pueblo. Ni aquel suspicaz relente, embebido en lodo, le resultó retén suficiente como para reconsiderar un poco el acecho inminente de una caída fatal, de un accidente. El invierno se aproximaba, y la brisa gélida de su carrera llevaba alivio al dolor de sus ojos, enrojecidos y afiebrados por el llanto. La ruta que transitaba era flanqueada lado a lado por murallones de árboles adormecidos, letárgicos y enmohecidos, como escoltas de pie, pero rendidos, ante el sueño y las esperanzas de un despertar reverdecido. En el exterior había dejado de llover, pero dentro de su corazón aullaban los vientos, arrasaba una tormenta. Las solapas de su sacón color camel se abrieron de par en par en el impulso de su marcha, pero el terrible frío no le convenció de recapitular su huida. Escapaba del ruido, de las clases, de la risotada burlona de sus compañeros… y de la mirada pérfida del muchacho que no había sido más que otro miembro de una extensa lista de oportunistas crueles. ¿Por cuantos iba? Ni tantos, ni tan pocos; pero sí todos iguales. Todas aves de rapiña deseosas de obtener de ella lo que quisieran, hasta que se aburrieran. Y cuando hubieron obtenido lo deseado o se hubiesen fastidiado de esperarlo, le abandonaban por alguna otra presa más prometedora, sin el menor remordimiento. Y ni hablar de las ausencias en los aspectos que ella consideraba importantes; ¿Una charla profunda? ¿Confidencias? ¿Contención, comprensión, aliento? ¿Qué cosas tan extrañas y patéticas eran ésas que ella utilizaba como filtro? Es que era de suponerse que habían dejado de ser adolescentes, ¿por qué comportarse como críos? ¿Es que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra era sediento de un real cariño? ¿Era pasar el rato, todo lo que perseguían? Tal vez sí, y la desquiciada era ella; eso explicaría muchas cosas. El por qué le escudriñaban con extrañeza sus compañeras,… o por qué le sonreían con ese sabor a lástima que pendía de sus muecas. De todas maneras, eso ya no importaba. No quería regresar; deseaba olvidar. Olvidarse de todo.

Arribó al hogar y enclaustró la bicicleta en la cochera. Veloz y empequeñecida, como un pajarillo en vuelo, irrumpió por la puerta sin reparos y evadió la mirada curiosa de Toby que se acurrucaba en el sofá de la sala a mirar una película. Subió a zancadas las escaleras y se arrojó dentro de la ducha, para que nadie le viese llorar; para que nadie le escuchara, inmersa y confundida en el continuo rugir del agua. El vapor ascendió desde sus tobillos, y pronto tornóse insoportable; le fue menester engullir aire con vehemencia, acorralada por la asfixia del vaho y la angustia desgarrante. No supo si se hallaba allí para ocultarse o para intentar arrancarse con el jabón los recuerdos; y allí permaneció, paralizada y absorta, incapaz de decidir si bañarse o no.

Desde la cocina, con la mirada disipada en la bruma de un café espumoso, su madrastra advirtió su antelado regreso, y ascendió por las escaleras temiendo hallarla enferma. De ser así, encarnaría otro contratiempo… y ella que anhelaba disfrutar de un fin de semana sereno. ¿Es que siempre surgiría con un problema nuevo? Sarah nunca pareció estar conforme, ni con la universidad ni con el trabajo; ni con el hogar ni con las políticas que se utilizaban dentro. Era una tensión constante su continua insatisfacción. Toby le acechó con la vista, hurgando desde detrás del sillón como husmean todos los niños; mas luego perdió el interés, hundiendo su naricita en el tazón de leche con chocolate caliente.

Sarah oyó el golpeteo en la puerta del baño; se hallaba velada entre la niebla y la espuma, bajo la ducha. Como si con lejía lavase su culpa, - o su ingenuidad, como estaba convencida - había provisto de perfumadas burbujas todo su cuerpo, encubriéndose la desdicha.

- ¿Sarah? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto?

- ¡Estoy bien! – Mintió ella, aguzando el ingenio para recrear una fábula más o menos creíble – Es que he comido algo que me hizo daño; pero nada grave…

Su argumento no obtuvo mucho peso, permitiendo a su madrastra un dejo de aprensión; y la mujer no tuvo más opción que aguardar a que la muchacha saliese del baño. Bufó frustrada y, por qué no, con hartazgo; meneó la cabeza exorcizándose aquel dilema, arrojándolo gustosa al olvido. Si sus instintos aún le eran fieles, intuía una sombra sentimental en el asunto, por lo que se repitió a sí misma que se trataba de una tontería sin sentido, exagerada diez veces por la protagonista. Y preguntóse encabritada hasta cuándo seguiría con lo mismo, ¿le era tan difícil ser sociable? "Con este muchacho no, porque es frívolo; con aquél otro no, porque está vacío" repitióse desdeñosa, imitando para sus adentros la voz quejumbrosa de su hijastra. Y resultóle risible que ya con veinte años, Sarah no hubiese encaminado su vida hacia un rumbo preciso. Se debía seguro, a su mala educación, a falencias remolcadas desde la cuna; y en nada parecía auxiliarle su ejemplo, qué pérdida de tiempo. Se volvió sobre sus pasos y descendió las escaleras, arguyendo que el destino parecía haberse encaprichado en avergonzarle con una familiar insociable. Retraída, antipática, ensimismada en un universo de libros en vez de un universo de hombres. Aunque en lo profundo, siempre lo sospechase: era una niña malcriada, caprichosa y demandante; una tortura convivir con ella, ojalá pronto se mudase.

El repiquetear de la ducha era constante y furioso; como una serpiente encrespada, como un punzón acuoso; Sarah lloraba desconsolada, desdibujando la sal de sus lágrimas con las gotas que expelía el chorro. ¡Qué rugiese con más poder y la acribillase, por tonta! Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando refrenar su espíritu vencido, detestaba pensar que se compadecía de sí misma aunque, de hecho, lo estaba haciendo. Destrozada, humillada, burlada… otra vez. Otra vez le habían engañado, y otra vez con una de sus amigas. Y otra vez delante de sus propias narices, sin reservas y delante de las narices de todos sus morbosos compañeros. Las ironías y los sarcasmos no se hicieron esperar y cayeron sobre ella como un derrumbe de escarnios. ¡Otra vez! ¿Cuántas veces más caería en la misma trampa? ¿Es que ya no quedaban almas dispuestas a amar de verdad? ¿Todo tendría un final comercial, serían todos mercenarios de placeres solamente? Se cubrió el rostro y acarició sus sienes, extenuada. Qué tristeza aquélla… y que vergüenza. Quedar en el centro de atención de todo el mundo… por encarnar a la perfecta ingenua. "Eres el sueño de cualquier Casanova", espetó alguien entre risas. "¿Hasta qué punto eres confiada? ¿Me prestas tu tarjeta de crédito?".

Asestó un débil golpe a los cerámicos de la ducha con el puño cerrado, y suspiró amargamente, reteniendo por un instante el silencio, el vacío de un corazón entenebrecido. Reclinó su cabeza, descansando contra el muro, y su quebranto halló de pronto una brecha por donde se fugó una cadencia: "hay un amor tan triste…en tus ojos…" Se oyó balbucear a sí misma y seguir el ritmo, aunque no recordase los versos del todo; mas aquella melodía parecía adormecer su pesar, mitigar su desazón. "Mientras el dolor se apodera de ti… nada tiene sentido"… Abrió los ojos, acongojada y confusa. ¿De dónde provenía ese recuerdo? La frase se había enquistado en su mente y no hallaba indicios que delatasen su procedencia. "Todas las emociones han desaparecido… la diversión acabó".

Perturbada, tomó la toalla y cerró la llave del agua. No se sintió segura del sitio exacto dónde había oído esas palabras, pero le eran como un puñal en el alma. "Debo estar muy estresada", pensó, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Fregó el espejo empañado y así permaneció unos instantes, observando su propia mirada abatida. Los años habían estilizado su rostro, realzando todos sus aspectos femeninos; sus ojos verdes almendrados, su estatura y su figura. Era una mujer hermosa, sin duda; una mujer hermosa, y vacía. Y es que así, volar no podía, requería del abrazo tierno de un compañero que, coincidiendo en absurdos y enajenaciones se hallase sediento de compartir su vida, allá a donde fuese que el destino les llevase. Pero la búsqueda no cesaba de tornarse infructuosa, cansina, decepcionante. Su otra mitad no vivía allí entre esos hombres; ¿dónde se ocultaría?

"Pero yo estaré a tu lado… mientras tu mundo se viene abajo" Otra vez esas frases a su mente… ¡si tan sólo pudiera recordar dónde las había oído! "Alguna canción que me ha llamado la atención, eso debe ser…qué más da, no importa" reiteró para serenarse; la música era su segundo idioma, después de las palabras escritas, seguramente la había escuchado y permaneció impregnada en su memoria, resucitando ahora que tanto la requería. Acabó de cubrirse, y tornó a mirarse al espejo, con la mueca de quien sabe que se está mintiendo a sí mismo. ¿No importa? ¿Por qué le preocupaba entonces? ¿Sólo por curiosa? Su instinto le impelía a bucear en sus adentros, a inspeccionar sus reminiscencias y dar con quién se lo había dicho. "No puedo creer que sea mi propia enemiga, no puedo preocuparme también por esto, ahora", se regañó. Ya había tenido suficiente con el día desastroso que había vivido, para qué más ansiedades. Ahora le sobrevendría la tarea espinosa de desviar las preguntas obvias de su familia respecto de su estado, las inevitables e incómodas llamadas de sus amigas para husmear – creyendo que fingen perfecto, y que nadie va a notarlo – los pormenores de su traición y padecimiento. Todos eran tan hipócritas, tan impostores, tan falsos… Todos parecían cargar con máscaras…

- Si, máscaras… - musitó, en un suspiro quedo – Solo yo parezco obstinada al deseo de andar sin ellas…

Abandonó el intenso calor del baño, arropada en su cómoda bata nacarada, atravesó el pasillo hacia su cuarto y deslizó sus pies descalzos por sobre la cálida alfombra. Sus pasos se fueron menguando a medida que se aproximaba al lecho, como quien padece una enfermedad mortal, como quien se abandona al desconsuelo, y con una suavidad angelical, como para no esparcir más los fragmentos de su corazón en ruinas, palpó con sus manos la tersura de las mantas hasta desplomarse por completo.

- ¿Encontraré a alguien que tampoco desee usarlas? – Se preguntó antes de cerrar los ojos. Toda la casa se hallaba en calma, ajena a la terrible tormenta que ennegrecía el cielo y se alistaba a azotar la ciudad aquella noche. Arremolinóse el viento y susurró a las puertas; fruto del cambio de estación, como amonestación, como advertencia. Ese invierno sería crudo y agreste, mucho más que los anteriores. Traía consigo una frialdad inusitada, implacable. Desde su cálido refugio, pertrechado con sábanas y cobijas, Sarah percibió el retumbar de truenos que como una amenaza furtiva, murmuraban a los cielos que tomarían la ciudad adormecida. Y contempló su habitación iluminada por centelleantes ráfagas huidizas… aquella tempestad, por extraño que pareciera, le hizo sentir protegida, y se acurrucó y cedió al sueño.

Un crujido obligóle a volver en sí; a su alrededor, la penumbra consumía los espacios. Habían pasado un par de horas, y la noche sucumbía bajo un aterrador temporal, desatado con saña inaudita mientras ella dormía, incauta. Algo desorientada, escapando a duras penas del letargo, arrojó una mirada efímera a través de la habitación para hallar la fuente del quejido metálico. Su ventana trepidaba, bajo el flagelo de los vientos, y no se hallaba asegurada, de seguir así toda la borrasca irrumpiría dentro. Concluyó prudente afirmar las trabas, y abrigar su cuerpo, que tiritaba; salirse de entre las tibias sábanas le indujo a calzarse la camisa y los pantalones que pendían cerca, en el ropero. Abocóse pues, presurosa a la requisa de los vidrios, y luego de un profundo suspiro para infundirse aliento, se encaminó, escaleras abajo, alimentando la esperanza de que su madrastra no pronunciara preguntas incómodas.

Al llegar a la sala, descubrió a un Toby dormido, agazapado en un mullido sofá, indiferente a lo que espetase la televisión. Había sorbido hasta la última gota del chocolate con leche y su taza, abandonada a su suerte, había rodado indefensa en medio de los muebles. Ella hizo una mueca tierna con los labios, y decidió llevarlo a la cama, de seguro se estaría helando. A su madrastra, al parecer, bien poco le afligía todo su asunto, y había decidido, imbuida en su indolencia, mirar películas en la habitación mientras tomaba algo con su marido. Sarah se enfureció y sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas; no es que deseara retener su atención, sin embargo hubiese deseado al menos una mirada comprensiva, o una taza de chocolate caliente. Lo que cualquier madre haría ante la pena de una hija. "Madre…", pensó para sí. Cómo echaba de menos a su madre. Ella sí que no era como esta mujer.

- Ni siquiera advirtió que Toby duerme aquí solo y tiene frío. – Murmuró, rabiosa; qué injusto le parecía todo aquello - "No es justo"… Alguien me dijo una vez que repito eso demasiado…

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar, y al cabo de unos infructuosos segundos se distendió en una sonrisa sincera:

– Quien sea, tal vez tenga razón.

La habitación de Toby se hallaba arriba, al otro extremo del pasillo que la separaba de la suya propia, y subir las escaleras con él a cuestas fue todo un desafío. El niño rondaba los cinco años y medio, y sus treinta kilos se potenciaban al encontrarse profundamente dormido. Sarah se aferró a la barandilla como si se hallase al filo de un despeñadero, y heroicamente cumplió con la labor que un padre o una madre debería haber llevado a cabo esa noche. Recostó al pequeño en la cama, aunque no contó con el valor para perturbarlo quitándole la ropa; el abrigo extra le vendría bien, la temperatura descendía abruptamente. Sólo le retiró las zapatillas, se reclinó sobre él besándole en la mejilla, y se alejó permitiendo que la puerta de su habitación quedase entreabierta.

Al descender las escaleras nuevamente hacia la sala, recordó que la televisión aún estaba encendida, así que se dispuso a silenciar todo y retirarse ella también a descansar. Después de todo, la tormenta acrecentaba su poder constantemente, y a pesar de ser ya una mujer, todavía le aterraba estar a solas en la planta baja en una noche como esa. Así lo hizo, con presteza, como si con la demora corriese el riesgo de ser pillada por algún espectro maligno. Tomó el control de la televisión y mitigó el último haz de luz que había en la estancia. Su silueta sólo era recortada por el débil resplandor que provenía de la calle, y los destellos de los relámpagos provocaron que se sintiese observada.

Inquieta, fue incapaz de evitar que le sobreviniera la desazón y la zozobra por lo que para ella era una vida paupérrima y desastrosa. Y una tibia lágrima, último bastión de su flaqueza, se disgregó a través de su mejilla, cuando una de las ventanas laterales se abrió intempestivamente por la ira de las corrientes. Sarah atinó un salto, aterrada, y ahogó con sus manos un grito a flor de labios mientras las inmensas cortinas se retorcían amenazantes y flameaban como si cobrasen vida. Intimidóle su corazón con salírsele del pecho, era como hallarse inmersa en una de sus tantas pesadillas; el viento gélido le cercenó el aliento, el poder de su ímpetu era espeluznante. Un trueno ensordecedor la disparó como un resorte hacia el ventanal para controlar las cosas; luchó con las cortinas, el vendaval y sus propios fantasmas, hasta que logró doblegar bajo su mandato a los goznes. Cuando sus manos hubieron tocado la superficie de los vidrios se estremecieron al hallarla helada, y ese frío intenso despertó en ella recuerdos que creía entumidos en sus más oscuros secretos. Así como los relámpagos que le asediaban con destellos repentinos, así sus remembranzas le invadieron, como un alud, como una avalancha insostenible. Imposible sustraerse de ellos; le tomaron por asalto la mente resucitándole imágenes del pasado, cinco años en regresión, para ser exactos. El momento en que, en esa misma casa, bajo esas mismas circunstancias y con el corazón hecho añicos como en aquella noche, lo conoció.

Evocó en su memoria el rugir de la tormenta; la ventana, el miedo y el frío,… y resonó en sus oídos, tan fiel como al principio, la voz Rey de los gnomos, de pie ante ella. Sarah se paralizó, aturdida; con sus ojos brillantes y la boca abierta rememoró la increíble aventura en la que se había envuelto a los quince años, y que había guardado como el más íntimo de sus pensamientos, el más clandestino… Se conmovió de la cabeza a los pies, de la misma manera que lo hubo hecho cuando aquél misterioso mago le hubo mirado a los ojos. ¡Sus ojos! ¡Jamás había visto cosa semejante! Qué bellos, qué recónditos, y qué intimidantemente hermosos. Uno azul, el otro pardo; deslumbrantes, expresivos y temerariamente inquisitivos. Se abrazó a sí misma, sobrecogida por la fluidez de sus remembranzas, y tiritando indefensa logró colocar en su lugar aquellas frases sueltas que le habían asaltado esa tarde mientras lloraba en la ducha. Él, el rey de los gnomos se las había dicho, hacía ya mucho tiempo; y habían sabido a miel en sus labios, derramándose en sus oídos en la forma de una canción.

Sarah dibujó con la mirada su silueta en la habitación, aunque él no estuviera allí; intentó recrearlo, al menos por un momento, despertando sus nostalgias y el deleite de verle de nuevo. Así fue como ignoró la tempestad reinante para espaciarse en sus pensamientos, obnubilada por el recuerdo de quien supo encarnar su primera historia de amor. Su primer acercamiento al sexo opuesto, su primer conquistador, su timidez primera y su primer vals. Sus primeras galanterías, su primer cortejo recibido, y su primer placer egoísta de saberse dueña del corazón y la voluntad de un hombre. Y no un hombre cualquiera; un hombre mágico, un hombre de ensueño, tan gentil y caballero como peligroso e incisivo. Con una de sus manos acarició su cabello oscuro recordando el vivaz dorado de los del rey, y su mirada huyó de ella, desbocada, continuando la línea imaginaria que pintaba a su Majestad en el aire. Anduvo por el largo de su melena rubia hasta que sus puntas le guiaron a descansar sobre sus hombros. Qué alto, qué porte de caballero, con aires de esplendor y nobleza; qué imponente y atractivo se presentaba vívido en su recuerdo. Pero, ¿por qué estaba pensando en todo ello? Parpadeó unos instantes, como despertando de una sugestión, de un hechizo. Miró en derredor, la sala vacía y oscura, y oyó el estruendo del aguacero. Pero, no, no le era posible. No deseaba renunciar a ese ensueño que se hallaba experimentando en esa ocasión… anhelaba recordar más…un poco más. Como sedienta ante un manantial, se negó a marcharse sin beber de la imagen del mago; no supo bien por qué, pero había algo en él que le encarcelaba, y le obligaba a tornarse sobre sus memorias, algo dulce, algo latente. Tomó una manta del sofá y se envolvió en ella. ¿Y él? ¿Qué sería de él, en este momento? ¿Le recordaría? ¿Le odiaría tenazmente por habérsele escapado de entre las manos? Hace cinco años la situación era desesperada, la vida de Toby se hallaba en peligro. Ella era demasiado joven y caprichosa como para entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo. El rey, por su parte, demasiado dominante y obsesivo. Pero, gracias a todo eso, ella había madurado, y había mejorado indudablemente su relación con su hermano, y consigo misma. Pero hoy… ¿qué sería de ellos hoy, si se encontrasen de nuevo? Un cosquilleo hizo presa en su estómago. ¿Sería posible que pudieran volver a verse…? Se le erizó la piel, y un palpitar furioso galopó dentro de su pecho, tan repentino e inminente como aquel cuestionamiento. Entonces supo con certeza, descubrió con claridad, que lo que latía en su interior era mucho más severo de lo que pensaba. Ningún otro, de todos cuantos hubo conocido, había logrado como él grabarse a fuego en ella; encabritar sus fantasías y conmoverla con tan sólo su recuerdo, aún tantos años después.

Empero toda aquella ilusión se desmoronó ante el ogro de sus temores. ¿Y si le odiaba? ¿Y si se había vuelto más violento y era ahora mucho más irascible? ¿Y si aprovechara el reencuentro para ser muy cruel con ella?

- Por Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando…? - se regañó nuevamente, meneando la cabeza para rescatarse del temor que le provocaban aquellas preguntas. Su corazón se tornó habitación de congoja y desdicha, sosteniendo que anhelaba lo irrealizable, y se propuso olvidarlo y regresar a su habitación para dormir. Sea como fuere que hubiesen resultado las cosas, todo era como un gran sueño, y como tal sucumbiría, desvaneciéndose ante la aurora. Aunque de pronto desease repetir aquella aventura, y fenecer de nuevo ante los encantos del mago, todo le supo a ilusorio, a un afán brumoso y lejano.

Uno a uno, conquistó los crujientes peldaños de la escalera con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Aún así…cómo desearía que…

Entró a su habitación y cerró tras de sí la puerta, mas una vibración en su bolsillo le importunó de pronto; su teléfono móvil recibía un mensaje. Intrigada, releyó los datos y comprobó que se trataba del mismo joven que aquella tarde se había paseado con amante nueva, ignorando deliberadamente que se encontraba en vías de compromiso con ella. Atónita, indignada, decidió leer de todos modos el contenido de la misiva: "Karen no quiere salir esta noche, está un poco histérica. Vamos a por unos tragos, ¿a qué hora paso?"

- ¿A qué hora paso? ¿A por unos tragos? – Espetó ella, furiosa - ¿¡Quién diablos te has creído que soy!

Rabiando entre lágrimas, abrió de un zarpazo la ventana y arrojó el teléfono al vacío, en medio de las inclemencias del clima. ¡Inadmisible ese despliegue de descaro! ¿Ni siquiera le retenía pensar que insultaría su inteligencia? ¿Qué clase de vulgaridad y desparpajo le arrastraron a creer que ella aceptaría? ¡Era su novio, maldita sea, y la había engañado! ¿Con qué incoherencia pretendía invitarle unos tragos? Se llevó las manos al rostro, anonadada, y por un momento abrigó la leve impresión de estar rodeada de necios…o de demasiado astutos. Un sonido suave pero disonante le sobresaltó, tenía un mensaje de voz en el teléfono de su escritorio. Ella bufó y se afligió; parecía comenzar el tan temido desbordamiento. Se acercó al teléfono, temiendo hacer lo incorrecto, presionó el botón y escuchó. Era Megan, una de sus amigas: "Nena, es como la cuarta vez que te llamo, ¿estás bien? Por favor, llámame. Mira, lo que pasó hoy no es el fin del mundo, ya deberías estar inmunizada… Ay, cariño, eres demasiado exigente… tienes que adaptarte a los tiempos que corren, los hombres son así, toooodos iguales. Te lo digo yo. ¿Quién te va a tratar como a una princesa? ¡Ja!, por favor, nena. Piénsalo. Sé realista… ¿eh? Vamos, llámame así me cuentas bien. Bye, bye."

- ¿¡Así te cuento bien! – Rugió Sarah nuevamente - ¡Qué caritativa eres, desprenderte de tu valioso tiempo para contener a una amiga! ¿O será para tener la primicia, para mañana?

Furibunda, desconectó de un jalón el cable del teléfono mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa blanca. ¿Qué intentaban hacer todos, convencerle de que deseaban ayudarla? Si los conocía muy bien, si los padecía a diario. No había hallado una amiga leal ni una pareja fiel en años; y eso le indujo a pensar que su lugar tal vez no era en este mundo,…en más de una oportunidad. Se desplomó sobre la silla del escritorio, observándose dolida en el espejo que le acechaba; qué inmenso pesar sentirse tan ajena, tan extraña. ¿Dónde estaba la gente como ella? ¿Extintos todos? ¿No cabía ya esperanza? Y su sueño de amar y ser amada, ¿debería resignarlo al olvido?

- "Nadie va a tratarte como a una princesa" – Repitió desdeñosa, imitando la voz de Megan con una mueca mordaz y herida en los labios.

Instantáneamente contuvo el aliento; su mirada se escapó fugaz hacia su reflejo en el espejo. "Como a una princesa…", balbuceó para sí misma, como a las puertas de un trance; algo había percibido, algo había vislumbrado. Extendió su mano trepidando, acortando las distancias con lentitud amedrentada, y abrió con cuidado el cajón del escritorio, como quien descubre una reliquia sagrada. Con suma delicadeza extrajo de su interior una cajita musical antigua; una muñeca, una princesa, engalanada de tules y cornalinas. Una princesa enamorada, bajo las luminarias fulgurantes del dorado de la cúpula. Sus ojos se expandieron, iluminados por un recuerdo, y sus labios se separaron, en una expresión callada de asombro. "Como a una princesa…", se dijo de nuevo, mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su pequeño tesoro. Palpitando casi con temor, dio cuerda a la cajita y, dulcemente, sin estridencias, la musiquilla se fugó de su interior como un bálsamo para sus sentidos.

Le fue imposible evitarlo y rompió en llanto; qué hermosa canción, cuántos recuerdos. Se llevó las manos al rostro, entre sollozos. "Creí que éramos extraños, pero ambos buscamos el mismo camino. Yo estaré a tu lado, mientras tu mundo se viene abajo." Si, así rezaba la letra; esa canción que le había dedicado sólo a ella aquél mago intimidante que se enconaba en tratarla como a una princesa.

Sarah meneó la cabeza, exigiéndose a volver en sí.

- Se acabó. – Se dijo – Tengo que volver… ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

Denodadamente saltó de la silla precipitándose en euforia al centro de la habitación. Reconsiderar aquél impulso irrefrenable le llevaría algunos minutos, empero la razón fue lapidada ante el apremio por decidir dónde buscaría primero. Es que había una llave que facilitaba todos los accesos; una llave única cautiva en papel impreso. Lo sabía, lo recordaba, aunque careciera de lógica humana. Y se sometió a sí misma, comprimiendo en ella cualquier atisbo de prudencias; cualquier mesura, cualquier cautela. Por unos instantes se doblegó a pensar como una niña, que cree que le es posible viajar a otros mundos, en cuerpo y alma presentes, a través de una novela. En sólo unos minutos convulsionó la habitación entera, en pos del libro rojizo de realces dorados; en pos de su novela, el génesis de su aventura: El Laberinto.

Se encaramó a una silla para conquistar la cúspide de sus escondrijos: por encima del ropero; y tornóse su derredor en un infinito caos, como si hubiesen desvalijado la habitación, como si hubiese acaecido una tornado. Finalmente sus manos tropezaron con lo que parecía ser una pequeña cajita de madera; efectivamente eso era, minúscula, para que cupiese en su interior solamente el libro, y cuidadosamente la abrigó en sus brazos, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Descendió de la silla, sin lograr quitarle los ojos de encima y se acercó a la ventana, acrecentando su ansiedad conforme avanzaba. En el exterior, se intensificaba la tormenta, y en su interior también rugía presta; su corazón tronó en una estampida inhiesta ante la presencia de aquella llave maestra. Retiró la tapa con torpeza y rescató del interior el preciado y añejo tesoro; qué bello, qué misterioso. Tan incitante y tan silencioso como puede ser sólo un libro.

Embebió por completo su ser una inusitada emoción, como si toda aquella aventura la hubiese vivido ayer. Se hallaba aterrada, difícil negarlo, pero el impulso de continuar pugnaba en su interior aún más poderoso. Sus manos tiritaron inhábiles, buscando con esmero el portal hacia un riesgo seguro, una página en particular. Sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre el papel amarillento, y entonces recitó: "- Di las palabras – dijeron los gnomos…"

- Las palabras… las palabras… - murmuró, apartando del libro su vista y desafiando a su mente a recuperar el conjuro – Deseo, deseo…

Sarah contempló su reflejo en el cristal de una ventana azotada por el tifón, y un brote de audacia le hizo fruncir el ceño; estaba decidida.

- Deseo que los gnomos vengan a llevarme. – Enunció a viva voz – ¡Ahora mismo!

- ¿Sarah? ¿Qué haces? – una vocecita la sobresaltó; volvió su rostro hacia la puerta y descubrió a un Toby anonadado por la escena. El niño frunció el entrecejo como si hablara con una desquiciada - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Toby! – Espetó Sarah, encolerizada por haber sido descubierta y temiendo que el niño hubiera visto demasiado - ¡Vete de mi habitación, ahora mismo!

Toby ingresó rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí para mayor intimidad.

- Siempre pensé que eras extraña, pero esto… - continuó, mirando el desorden – Mamá se enfurecerá.

- ¡Que se ocupe de sus cosas, ella no es mi madre!

Un chirrido sordo rebanó la charla en dos, algo se meneaba debajo de la cama. Ambos se dispararon miradas; Sarah tiritaba porque ya sospechaba de qué se trataba, el niño en cambio se estremeció de sugestión y extrañeza. Inusitadamente resuelto, se encaminó hacia el lecho blandiendo sus enormes ojos azules en pos del misterio; Sarah se mordió los labios, espantada por las consecuencias.

- Toby, déjalo. No fue nada, vuelve a tu habitación. Me pondré a ordenar todo esto aquí, así no tendremos problemas…

Nada de lo que dijo evitó que Toby tomara el acolchado con la mano y lo quitara de un jalón para desvelar la incógnita… sin embargo bajo la cama sólo se hallaba el vacío.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que no era nada… - ella aprovechó la oportunidad. Tomó al niño por los hombros y se dispuso a desaparecerlo por la puerta, mas súbitamente del ropero emergió una avalancha; Hoggle y Dash rodaron hacia ellos en caída libre. Toby lanzó un grito de estupor; dos bultos monstruosos irrumpían sin previo aviso. Sarah le cubrió la boca con las manos para que su alarido no apurase otra tragedia.

- ¿¡Viste eso? ¡¿Viste eso? – Aulló el niño - ¡Mamá, papá!

- ¡Shhhh…! ¡Calla, silencio, tranquilo!

- ¡No sólo estás loca, encima eres una bruja!

- ¡Basta, Toby, por favor!

Los grotescos gnomos se incorporaron velozmente sacudiéndose las ropas como si tal cosa, ante los ojos desencajados de un Toby estupefacto, y al observarles en actitud campechana, rodeados de tenebrosos fulgores de tormenta, los esfuerzos de su hermana por convencerle de enmudecer hallaron eco en su mente. Se parapetó entre la puerta, la mesa de noche y la alfombra, amedrentado por el espectáculo; y permaneció congelado como un ratón acorralado.

- ¿Hoggle? – Sonrió Sarah, admirada; no esperaba que él participara de la comitiva. Se colocó en cuclillas y les propinó un abrazo a cada uno, como si fuesen sus primos -¡Hoggle! ¡Dash!

- ¡Sarah! – Exclamó el enano – ¡No puedes ser tú! Pero mira nada más cómo has crecido.

Toby acechó, pretendió analizar, pero su joven mente echaba humo intentando hallarle lógica al asunto, ¿ésa era su hermana? ¿Recibía a esos engendros con poco menos que una fiesta? Sólo cabía pensar que se hallaba entre sueños,…o que su hermana realmente deliraba. O peor aún, que el delirio era contagioso, ya que no podía negar que él también lo estaba viendo, ¿cierto?

- ¿Sarah…? – Musitó espantado, y detuvo en seco su parlamento; ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿"No seas grosera, preséntanos"?

- No me digas que él es… - Hoggle estiró el cuello para poder espiarlo.

- Sí.

- ¡Ooh! – Los gnomos avistaron al muchachito como si se tratase de una curiosidad de museo – Mira, quien lo diría…

- ¡Es casi tan alto como tú, Hoggle…! - rió Dash, encaramándose a una silla de un brinco; su cuerpo pequeño y flexible y su estampa arqueada recordaba al lomo cóncavo de un camaleón. Y bajo su ajado sombrerillo de tela despuntaba un hociquillo húmedo.

- ¡Y pensar que era tan pequeño como tú cuando lo secuestramos! – Respondió el enano. Toby expandió sus ojos como dos monedas de oro; se acercaban para estudiarlo y esbozarle una sonrisa – Suerte para ti que ya no trabajamos en eso…

Mientras el niño encogía sus piernas estremecidas, Hoggle volvió su rostro hacia su espalda, hacia Sarah. La joven se había mantenido al margen del cruce de palabras oteando tenazmente en derredor, como si esperase un acontecimiento inminente.

- Veo que sigues buscando… - Murmuró el enano con una mueca en los labios. Ella le arrojó una mirada desconcertada – Pues, déjame decirte que él no está aquí, y no vendrá.

- ¿Qué? – Sarah lució más decepcionada que curiosa - ¿Y por qué no?

- Bah, suenas como si te hubieran dejado plantada.

Dash se entrometió en la charla desbordando preocupación y ansiedad; se arrojó casi sobre el rostro de Sarah, paralizándola con la novedad:

- Su Alteza Real ya no está al pendiente de estos asuntos… ¡Con todo eso del ataque al reino y la batalla…!

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hubo una invasión? ¿Una guerra?

- Un desastre… - respondió Hoggle – Muy pocos escapamos. La mayoría han sido esclavizados. Nosotros vagábamos en las afueras cuando te oímos.

- Pero… ¿quién…?

- ¡Wallas! – Chilló Hoggle con cautela, como si invocara al mismo demonio – No sabemos de dónde salió, sólo sabemos que es hechicero y miserable… Nos atacó por sorpresa. Apareció con ese… ese… ¿cómo se llama esa cosa?

- Dragón – Dash se abrazó a sí mismo, enroscándose en sus patas; de pronto Toby comenzó a interesarse en la charla. Sarah no daba crédito a lo que oía, y les importunaba con miradas desorientadas, saltando de uno a otro interlocutor en un vaivén inquieto.

- Si, eso… - Hoggle se rascó la barbilla – Esa cosa que casi nos come a todos.

- ¿Y…? – Sarah se impacientó.

- Jareth y Wallas tuvieron su contienda, créeme. Pero las cosas no salieron bien – cuchicheó Hoggle anticipándose.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "no salieron bien"? – su tensión era evidente, y el enano no pudo más que tomar nota mental del detalle; empero continuó su relato como si no se hubiese percatado.

- Pues, Wallas tomó posesión de todo. Mago y hechicero no es una contienda justa, son niveles diferentes… aunque pedanterías similares.

- ¿Y el rey?

- Jareth está vivo – sentenció Hoggle, confirmando sus sospechas – Aunque no sé dónde.

Un súbito silencio sobrecogió el lugar pues, todas las miradas se volcaron sobre ella; le escudriñaron con ansia y suspicacias mientras se reclinaba hasta hundirse sentada en la cama. La noticia le había devorado las certezas, abandonándola al filo de una cornisa de dudas, y requirió al menos un momento para digerir los rumores de aquél conflicto. ¿Un invasor? ¿Un hechicero? ¿Debía ocurrir exactamente ahora, cuando ella planeaba un reencuentro? Y no sólo eso, sino todo el entuerto que orbitaba el meollo: ¿secuestros, esclavos,… el rey depuesto exiliado…?

- ¿Y ahora qué van a hacer? – una vocecita desintegró el silencio en su primera intromisión de la noche. Toby, angelical y valiente al mismo tiempo, había abandonado su rincón para sumarse a los espantajos que flanqueaban a su hermana.

- Pues, yo no voy a hacer nada – replicó Hoggle – Ya hemos tenido suficiente.

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y nuestros amigos? – Se molestó Sarah - ¿También vas a abandonarlos?

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que un pedante narciso arrasara con la ciudad!

- ¿Y qué podríamos hacer, señorita? – se excusó Dash - ¿Nosotros solos? ¿Contra un hechicero?

- Nos freiría en aceite con todo y zapatillas – concluyó Hoggle.

- No puede ser. Tiene que haber una manera – Sarah elevó su vista por sobre encima de los presentes; sus ojos verdes ardían de urgencia, de la misma manera en que hubiesen resplandecido cuando no cejó en su intento por vencer el laberinto.

- Conozco esa mirada, y ni lo sueñes – gruñó Hoggle – Prefiero vivir como un esclavo que morir como un héroe.

Pero Sarah no le oía, ya lo había decidido.

- Tal vez… Si urdiéramos un plan entre todos… - murmuró para si misma – Todo tirano tiene un punto débil.

- Pero, señorita – intervino Dash, estremecido – Wallas es mucho más cruel de lo que cree. Aunque pudiésemos enfrentarnos con él, el camino al castillo es más largo y peligroso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Wallas re decoró el paisaje – bufó Hoggle irónicamente – Tomó el laberinto de Jareth y lo extendió mucho más…primero pensaba que se debía a su talante sádico. Luego comprobé que tiene ciertas criaturas de tamaño… creo que no había suficiente espacio. Hicimos un cálculo, lleva tres días de camino recorrerlo todo…

- Si no te come nadie antes… - se anticipó Dash. La conciencia de Sarah intentó prevenirla, mas fue rotundamente ahogada por su impulsividad:

- ¡De todas formas hay que intentarlo!

- ¿¡Qué! – niño y gnomos se espantaron, de verdad necesitaba un médico.

- Señorita, por favor – intentó razonar Dash – El camino es muy peligroso, hay criaturas… criaturas extrañas…

- ¡Si! – Estribó Hoggle - ¡Seremos la cena en un parpadeo! Soy muy joven para morir.

- ¿Tiene usted poderes? – Inquirió Dash, enroscándosele a Hoggle en el cuello – Yo no; y no podremos sobrevivir en un lugar así sin ellos.

Sarah no supo responder a eso, y Hoggle sonrió satisfecho al considerar que habían deshecho el peligro de sus absurdos conceptos.

- ¿Y su rey? – se entrometió Toby, inteligente - ¿No es acaso un mago? ¿Por qué no le piden ayuda para llegar?

El rostro de Sarah se iluminó; el de Hoggle se encendió en cólera.

- ¡Qué gran idea! – sonrió ella.

- ¡Bah! – Bufó Hoggle furioso - ¡Niños! No saben lo que dicen.

- ¡Aguarda un momento! – Espetó Sarah, molesta - ¡Es una gran idea! Podemos decirle que seamos aliados, después de todo, es su reino el que recuperaremos, ¿no? Y a cambio iremos más seguros.

- ¡Más seguros, mis calcetines! ¿Vas a fiarte de Jareth?

- ¡Señorita…! - Intervino Dash – Aunque la idea es buena, no creo que su Alteza acceda a cooperar… y además, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.

- Alguien debe saber – señaló ella, optimista; Hoggle se agarró la cabeza.

- O sea… - resumió Dash – Andaríamos tres días de camino a través de un laberinto temible, con un aliado temible, a enfrentar a un invasor aun más temible… ¿Y sin siquiera saber cómo derrotarlo?

- Aún no contamos con el aliado temible, para empezar – ironizó Hoggle; Toby suspiró.

- Es un suicidio…

- ¡Ja! Hasta un niño se da cuenta.

- ¿No que los niños no saben lo que dicen? – importunó Dash.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Hoggle gesticulaba, frenético. – ¡Ya he oído demasiado por hoy! ¿En verdad quieren atravesar el laberinto embrujado con un lobo de guardaespaldas? ¿Tan poco se estiman, para morir así?

- Yo lo haré – reveló Sarah con firmeza, ahogando a la audiencia en una gélida sorpresa – Yo hablaré con él.

- ¿Con Jareth? ¿Tú hablarás con Jareth? – Prorrumpió Hoggle, mendaz - ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso lo tengo que ver!

- ¿Qué puede haber de malo? – Se defendió ella, cruzándose de brazos - A menos que haya pasado los últimos cinco años odiándome…reuniendo rencores…

- …o ideando una venganza… - Añadió Dash – O un secuestro, quizá, quién sabe…

Un escalofrío serpenteó a través de su espalda pero se deshizo ante el chillido del enano.

- Créeme, si yo fuera tú, no me acercaría a él ni a un kilómetro de distancia.

Ella se irguió, presa de la ansiedad más ardiente; ¿qué hacer? Se precipitó hacia la ventana y le permitió a su vista vagar por los oscuros túneles de viento que arreciaban la ciudad. Le era posible oír el silencio, como si pesase, como si se tratase de un objeto; todos habían posado en ella sus expectativas, conteniendo el aliento. Y esa responsabilidad que se había impuesto por sus propios medios se tornaba pesada por momentos; ¿había oído bien, acaso, lo que ella misma había propuesto? Se había ofrecido a negociar con el mago, eso había hecho. Tal vez sus amistades no se hallasen tan erradas…a menudo daba la impresión de no carburar de la manera adecuada. Y ahora, en la disyuntiva, su cabeza oscilaba entre el terror y la agonía; porque se hallaba sedienta de encontrarle de nuevo…aunque la sola idea le intimidaba por completo. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Se atrevería a enfrentarle a él, el cabecilla de todos los fantasmas del pasado? Si ni siquiera le había llamado jamás por su nombre, del temor que le inspiraba, ¿cómo se atrevería a posarse ante su presencia, o mirarle a los ojos? ¿Y si colocaba su vida en las garras de un victimario? ¿Cuáles eran sus garantías, el resabio del amor que él le profería? No era más que un rastro… ¿seguiría vivo en su interior o ya la habría olvidado? No habría otro modo de averiguarlo; para sopesar cuán comprometidas se hallaban sus emociones, era menester someterse mutuamente al crisol de la proximidad. ¿Valía lo suficiente, aquél extraño ser, como para asumir ese riesgo? Su mirada soltó amarras en el cristal humedecido, y se desplomó sobre la alfombra ante el ruego de su corazón constreñido.

- Lo haré de todos modos… - murmuró, con la voz impregnada en anhelo; Dash y Hoggle cruzaron ojeadas, perplejos. El primero se encogió de hombros, el segundo pendió una mueca de desacierto.

- Bien… - Resopló, resignado – Es evidente que nada te hará cambiar de parecer… vamos…

Toby balanceó la vista por entre los allí reunidos, y un sabor a exaltación le iluminó el rostro; al parecer se iban a cumplimentar el capricho de su hermana, a una tierra extraña plagada de peligros. Al parecer se marchaban, al parecer todo era cierto. Hoggle deslizó la cama de Sarah de su lugar original dejando al descubierto algo similar a la puerta de un sótano, aunque nunca hubiese habido alguna ahí.

- ¿Desde cuándo esta eso allí? – el niño escudriñó con avidez.

- Verás, amiguito… - comentó Dash – Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a estas cosas…

- ¿"Se acostumbrará"? – Voceó Hoggle, abriendo la pequeña puerta y preparándose para descender por lo que parecía ser una escalera - ¿Qué, él vendrá con nosotros?

Sarah se precipitó sobre su hermanito colocándose a su altura, en cuclillas.

- Toby, esto será muy peligroso – le susurró maternalmente – Quiero que te quedes aquí y no digas ni una sola palabra de lo que has visto a nadie, ¿me entiendes?

Toby frunció el ceño, en pleno desacuerdo.

- ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes! – exclamó. Ella titubeó, preocupada; llevarlo no era una buena idea, pero dejarlo con esa información, tampoco. Desorientada, divagó con su mirada en derredor buscando una respuesta en el aire, como acostumbraba. Dash dio un brinco y se encaramó al hombro del niño como lo hacen los pericos; él le sonrió, ya comenzaba a caerle bien.

- Sarah… - dijo Toby alegremente – La "excelente idea" fue mía… llévenme con ustedes, ¡puedo tener más!

Hinchiósele el pecho de orgullo y ternura; su hermanito era sagaz y arriesgado, y apostaba todo a no perderse el desafío ni la aventura. Tal vez se hallaren sumidos en dificultades pero, qué va, si hacían un buen equipo.

- Está bien – Dijo, animada. Se incorporó, caminó tras Hoggle, que ya había iniciado el descenso y se sumergió en la penumbra de las escaleras mágicas – Puedes venir… Después de todo, ya has estado ahí.

Toby no cabía en sí de regocijo; dando saltos se encaramó a la escalera sin temor alguno, y antes de desaparecer de la habitación exclamó intrigado:

- ¡Luego tienes que contarme sobre eso….!


	2. Sí, o tal vez no

_Sí,…o tal vez no_

La escalera desembocaba en el interior del tronco de una secuoya vieja y reseca, tan decrépita y siniestra como el ambiente que se cernía sobre ella. Los recién llegados emergieron en fila india, confinando a Toby en medio de ellos, a través de lo que parecía ser la medianoche gnomo. No bien colocar los pies fuera les recibió el abrazo fulminante de un vendaval embravecido; relámpagos, fragor de truenos, aunque aún no había comenzado a llover. Sarah se aferró al niño de inmediato; su instinto de protección le asaltó como así también todos los recuerdos de su pasado. Es que el ámbito casi no había cambiado, y verse inmersa en él, le avasalló de detalles que despertaron de las tumbas de su memoria todas las imágenes en retrospectiva. Ideas y sensaciones que creía incluso desaparecidas, ahogadas bajo el manto de los años: colores, sonidos, aromas. Se abrieron paso a través de su inestable realidad hasta convencerla de que se hallaba realmente allí de nuevo, donde había comenzado todo. Y un dejo inquietante de aventura y excitación le invadió el corazón anheloso, desbocado por que le liberen y le permitan devorar la jornada galopando.

Toby, por su parte, expandió sus ojos, alucinado; solamente en sueños hubiese imaginado hallarse haciendo semejante paseo. ¿Y cómo había ido a parar allí? De mera casualidad, por cierto; pero aquella tierra nueva le deparaba un mundo de desafíos, un mundo de peligros de los que se deseaba apoderar. Inconsciente de la magnitud de la amenaza, como su hermana en su momento, sintió que aquello era un juego divertido, digno de ser jugado. Y se apresuró a colmarse de pormenores y datos; todo lo que le permitiese embeberse de aquél inusitado escenario.

Se encontraban caminando por lo que parecían ser las afueras del laberinto, las colinas circundantes; sólo árboles marchitos, matas de gramilla y polvareda. El torbellino era feroz y se arremolinaba en torno a ellos, como si la tempestad les rugiese con estruendos desde los cielos y les vapulease con garras de viento. No les hubo quedado más remedio que plegarse sobre sí mismos para avanzar, en un reflejo casi instintivo; el poderío de aquellos céfiros intentaba someterlos a rodar por el suelo. Hoggle les condujo a la cima de una pequeña loma, desde donde fueron capaces de ver el camino, el laberinto y allá, muy lejano, el castillo… o lo que quedaba de él. Sarah libertó su mirada, aturdida, y ésta traspuso las distancias con velocidad sorpresiva. De un instante al otro se halló boquiabierta, sobrecogida por las imágenes que coincidían con las que ella aún guardaba en sus retinas. Todo estaba allí, como lo recordaba, sólo que con algunas discrepancias. Era evidente la mayor extensión del laberinto, que parecía incluso desvanecerse en un remoto recodo para resurgir luego. ¿Qué extraños espacios escondería dentro? También lo era la atmósfera lúgubre, sobrecargada de oscuridad y pesadumbre, mucho más de lo que se acordaba. Y una musiquilla de fondo de gritos, carreras y cuadrillas de soldados en lo que parecían ser encierros para capturar esclavos. Dash y Hoggle no habían mentido para nada; si antes el contexto atemorizaba, ahora mejor ni hablar.

- ¡Corran, corran! – gritó Hoggle de repente, y empujó a sus compañeros a una huida delirante antes de que lograsen siquiera meditarlo. Sarah no supo qué ocurría, le fue imposible avistar el motivo por el cual corrían, el apremio de sus amigos era demasiado alarmante como para arriesgarse a volver la vista. Y remolcados con frenesí y espanto, ella y su hermano fueron llevados colina abajo hasta una cueva en donde se escondieron sin dudarlo. Unos segundos apenas y pudo oírles por sobre su cabeza: una legión de lanceros se dirigía rumbo al alcázar llevando prisioneros consigo y arrasando con todo lo que se interpusiera en su senda. Algunos viajaban por tierra, otros lo hacían por aire, mas todos contaban con enjaezadas bestias que hacían las veces de transporte. Dos o tres de estas fornidas criaturas estremecieron los cielos tanto o más que la despiadada tormenta; eran dragones de silla, esos que se usaban para cabalgarles encima, y batían sus alas con pesados movimientos obligando a las ramas a crepitar por momentos. Dash se hizo un nudo sobre Toby, hundiéndole el hocico en el cabello; Sarah estrujó al niño entre sus brazos y Hoggle se atrincheró contra la pared interna de la caverna en un intento desesperado por desaparecerse de escena.

- ¿¡Qué sucede! ¿¡Qué es eso! – Sarah aspiró a ponerse al tanto de los sucesos tan pronto como se los aullasen; el entorno se enrarecía con una urgencia intimidante. La terrible tromba cruzó frente a sus narices no obstante sin verlos, y los cuatro compañeros resoplaron aliviados.

- ¡Les dije que no era buena idea volver! – Reprochó el enano, guiando a todo el grupo fuera del refugio – ¡Espero que estén contentos, porque aquí encontrarán sus tumbas!

- ¿Esos son los soldados de Wallas? – Inquirió Toby, muy atento - ¿A dónde llevan a los cautivos?

- Al castillo, ¿dónde más?

Emerger de la gruta con pies de plomo fue un criterio unánime entre todos; las colinas linderas se iluminaban fugaces por destellos de fuego de la tempestad reinante, y el quejido del viento, tan gélido como el mismo hielo, pareció susurrar en un lamento interpolando miedo y terrible riesgo. Sarah temió que aquello fuese a escaparse de su dominio, aunque,… recapitulando, ¿en qué dominio pensaba? los sucesos ya se habían desbordado. El reino entero parecía haberse desmembrado, huyendo unos, abdicando otros, tornándolo todo en una convulsión confusa, imperiosa y azarosa.

Como si la mano de un dios diese vuelta de campana sobre ellos, una sombra inaudita, más negra que la noche misma los cubrió por entero, y un baladro ensordecedor les exigió mirar hacia arriba. Del impacto de la sorpresa dejáronse caer al suelo; excepto Sarah, rígida de espanto ante lo que presenciaba. Les sobrevolaba un dragón cobrizo, de vientre y garganta de un rubí encendido; de ojos amarillos y fauces hoscamente abiertas. Sobre el dragón iba montado un guerrero; atlético, de porte poderoso, de cabellos azabaches muy cortos, y ojos profundos y negros, observando a la chica particularmente curioso. No emitió palabra alguna, ni atinó a hacer algún gesto acentuado, pero le esbozó, sí, una cínica sonrisa que le heló la sangre de extremo a extremo. En un chispazo de gnosis, Sarah estremecióse y cerró la boca, que otrora abriera desconcertada; su corazón palpitó amedrentado pero en su interior gestóse una acidez de sentimientos. No supo discernir por qué, pero aquél majestuoso general había despertado en ella una sombría necesidad de rehuirle y escapar, repugnada. En un arranque desesperado, y ante la mirada contrariada del regio militar, salió disparada arrancando a Toby y a Hoggle del lugar con toda la fuerza de sus brazos. Giróse sobre su eje, impeliendo a sus amigos a seguirle, y los arrastró consigo de nuevo al interior de la oscura guarida. Entre tropiezos, y medio a tientas, se inmiscuyeron en la negritud pétrea rápidamente y sin miramientos; Dash se aferró al cuello de Toby tanto como le fue posible, y Hoggle prorrumpió en gritos de estupor:

- ¡Es Wallas! ¡Nos matará! ¡Nos matará y apenas acabamos de llegar…!

- ¿¡Es quién…! – Sarah exhaló sus dudas mientras escuchaba afuera los chillidos del monstruo y la voz de su jinete. El poderoso animal se acercó a la hendidura en la roca con intenciones maliciosas de introducir en ella su cabeza y devorar a los fugitivos. Sin embargo, su amo no se lo permitió; parecía furioso, pero consternado, como si necesitase meditar algo. Fustigó a su temible dragón y le obligó a levantar vuelo secundado de cerca por un extraño pájaro negro.

- ¿Vienen? ¿Ya vienen? – Preguntaba Hoggle una y otra vez, como si las respuestas dadas no le convenciesen.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Hay que callarse! – Chilló Sarah por enésima vez; no deseaban avanzar tanto, pero tampoco hallarse cerca de la entrada,…a estas alturas no era posible dilucidar si el ataque acudiría desde dentro o desde fuera, todo podía pasar.

Toby jadeaba extenuado, la carrera había sido rauda y aterradora; Dash tiritaba enroscándosele encima y Sarah se palpaba las sienes, intentando comprender lo que ocurría. Se detuvieron en seco al poco tiempo, el peligro parecía haberse extinguido por sí solo.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Te diste cuenta? – Espetó Hoggle a Sarah, furioso - ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Van a matarnos a todos!

- ¡Se ha ido! – Alborotó Dash - ¿Podrá ser? ¿Nos ha dejado escapar? ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! ¡Cállense! – Gruñó Sarah, alterada. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Nada. En la cueva reinaba solamente el silencio…

- Se ha ido… - Se atrevió a soltar Toby. Dash dirigió una mirada asombrada a Hoggle, y éste le correspondió como si compartiesen la misma consternación; se contemplaron durante unos instantes y luego examinaron a Sarah de la cabeza a los pies. Ella lo notó, irritada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Te… sientes bien? – Inquirió el enano, preocupado. Dash la observaba intrigado. Bien, ahora sí que se hallaba alterada; si habían deseado asustarla, lo habían logrado.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! – Exclamó - ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué tengo?

- ¡Nada! – Se asombró Hoggle - ¡Eso ocurre, que no tienes nada!

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Hoggle se aproximó, tenebroso.

- Has visto a Wallas y no has enloquecido… - Le dijo, en lo que parecía ser un intento de explicación; ella permanecía sin entender nada.

- Cuando Wallas mira a las jovencitas, ellas pierden la cabeza – Trepidó Dash.

Sarah arrojó una mirada furtiva sobre el enano; quería más información.

- ¡Sí…! – Dijo éste – Todas las chicas quedan como… no sé… obnubiladas, ciegas…

- Embrujadas… - añadió Dash.

- ¡Si, eso, embrujadas! – Continuó Hoggle - ¡Quedan como fascinadas y no pueden dejar de mirarlo! Las hechiza de inmediato, las cautiva, y luego se las lleva al castillo. Ellas lo aman, no importa la roñosa persona que él pueda ser. No pueden pensar por sí solas, no pueden escapar. Y ninguna se le ha resistido.

- Se ha llevado a todas las chicas del reino – suspiró Dash – Lástima, este año tenía ganas de sentar cabeza…

- ¿Qué? – Sarah no salía de su asombro.

- Si, tú sabes… - Se explayó Hoggle – Hadas, ninfas, elfos… no le hace asco a nada.

- ¡Aún no logro entender cómo te has salvado tú, Sarah! – Dash compartió su extrañeza y prorrumpió en risitas tontas con el enano - ¡Es increíble!

Ella se mordió los labios, notablemente nerviosa. Tampoco comprendía cómo había logrado escapar del hechizo, pero era un alivio que así fuera.

- Bien – dijo, al cabo de un rato – Esto no puede detenernos aquí. Tenemos que continuar.

- ¿Hacia dónde? – preguntó Toby.

- A buscar a… - Sarah fue interrumpida por un bufido de Hoggle.

- ¡Cierto! – Espetó, hastiado - ¡Tú y tu gran plan! ¡Ve a saber dónde está metido…!

- ¡Fíjate lo que haces…! - Una vocecita insólita les hizo saltar al unísono - ¡Si me pisas te morderé el tobillo!

Hoggle encendió un fósforo, agradecía siempre tenerlos a mano, y buscaron en todas direcciones, hasta que dieron con lo que parecía ser un duende minúsculo, un hombrecillo, escalando la pared de la gruta con aguja e hilo.

- ¿Tú? – Inquirió Sarah - ¿Te dirigiste a nosotros?

- Si, lo hice – Despachó el bicho, con toda naturalidad – ¡Y no te pegues en las telarañas, haces que se me pierda la cena! ¡Mira, ten cuidado! ¡Mira, mira…!

Sarah dio un paso atrás, repelida por el asco; el duende intentaba hurtarle a la araña un moscardón verdoso con la aguja a modo de dardo.

- ¿Sabes dónde está el Rey gnomo? – Inquirió rápidamente para pensar en otra cosa.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Rió el duendecillo – Aquí en las profundidades las noticias vuelan… bueh, es un decir… vuelan porque me las cuentan las polillas que después me como.

- ¿Y dónde está? – Susurró ella, ansiosa.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz, o los despertarás! – Le riñó el duende, tomando el moscardón con la aguja como si lo hubiese pescado con caña – Me duele la cabeza cada vez que salen, con todo el ruido que hacen…

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

- El rey está en la fortaleza abandonada de la Explanada de La Noche Continua – reveló el hombrecillo, con voz sugestiva – Lo sé de buena fuente….

- ¿Sabes dónde es eso? – Sarah giró sobre sus talones para avasallar a Hoggle con su cuestionamiento y su ansiedad.

- Desgraciadamente sí – Respondió el enano en un soplido agónico, y un murmullo les intimidó.

- ¡Oh, les dije que hablaran más despacio! – Renegó el duende, huyendo por la pared con el insecto a cuestas, y todos miraron hacia las entrañas de la cueva, perplejos. El murmullo se acrecentó conforme se escurrían los segundos, era como un ulular, como un susurro, como un… Súbitamente un enjambre furibundo de murciélagos explotó en dirección a la salida, y aullando en exasperación, los amigos escaparon hacia el exterior envueltos en una nube chirriante y nerviosa.

- ¿Extrañabas todo esto? – gritó Hoggle a Sarah.

- ¡Cierra la boca!

La fortaleza abandonada de la Explanada de la Noche Continua no estaba lejos de allí, afortunadamente, y el grupo arribó a ella en breve. El lugar había sido bautizado De la Noche Continua porque allí nunca brillaba el sol. No importaba la hora del día, allí los relojes no servían; tampoco latía vida en los árboles entenebrecidos sin el astro rey que les alimentase.

Un sendero de pedruscos grises jaspeados en nácar perjuraba ante sus incrédulas miradas que en otro tiempo habíase visto hermoso, conduciendo los pasos de los advenedizos y visitantes. La penumbra se volvió casi respirable, de una negrura palpable, plegándose a su alrededor como si encerrase a los viajeros en una caja de pana sombría. Progresivamente, quedóse extinto el ambiente del estruendo y las voces propias de la tormenta, como si el manto de oscuridad fuese tan denso que se tornara impenetrable, incluso para el furor del clima que azotara otras regiones.

- Deprimente, la verdad… - masculló Sarah al llegar.

- ¿Y la gente aquí nunca para de dormir? – Inquirió Toby con su típica frescura infantil.

- ¿Qué gente? – Espetó Hoggle - ¿Ves a alguien? Aquí no hay nadie, es el lugar perfecto…

- … Cuando no quieres que te encuentren… - Sarah concluyó la frase, evidentemente tensa. Una silenciosa calma manaba de todo lugar; una calma extraña, no una calma real. No una calma de paz, sino la lóbrega y melancólica que exhalan las tumbas. Angustia; eso trepó por sus venas hasta colmarle el corazón; es que brotaba de cada rincón, imposible no percatarse. Y a medida que avanzaba hacia su encuentro con el rey, preguntóse casi sin querer si aquélla hubiere sido la angustia a la que él habría sido permeable cuando ella se fue. De pronto descubrió que su palpitar se incrementaba notoriamente con cada paso que daba, trocándose enérgico, aterrador. Había caído en la cuenta de que el encuentro con Jareth era inminente, ¿y si tal vez Hoggle y Dash tenían razón y era una mala idea? ¿Qué diría al verla? ¿Qué diría ella al verlo? Oh, el estómago se le había hecho un nudo. ¿Y si no estaba lista para esto? ¿Y si era precipitado? ¿Y si él estaba furioso con ella? ¿Y si…?

- Allí es. – Señaló Hoggle. Habían llegado a un espeso bosquecillo de árboles muertos e interminables tejidos de insectos nocturnos, donde imperaba el incansable canto de los grillos. Una inmensa fortaleza a medio caer por lo añeja y descuidada se erguía fúnebre ante ellos, recortando su silueta en la blancura mortecina de la luna. Todos quedaron en el más profundo silencio. Dash y Hoggle observaron detenidamente a la joven, ahora todo dependía de ella. Sarah tragó saliva, intimidada; habían pasado largos años y no le habían dispensado tiempo para pensarlo. En realidad no se lo había dispensado ella misma pues, el arranque irreflexivo de desear volver y desear enfrentarlo había nacido de sus propios labios. Era una impulsiva, no cabían dudas; su impetuosa bocota los llevaría a la tumba si persistía en oírla. Y ahora, de repente, se hallaba de pie ante una situación crítica, por no ser capaz de reflexionar antes. Y para colmo de males, debía entrar sola a la fortaleza. No podía arriesgar a su hermanito a un arranque de ira del rey, y tampoco podía dejarlo solo afuera.

- ¿Te atreverás…? – Quiso saber Hoggle; la tensión iba en aumento y todo el grupo se vio ineludiblemente contagiado.

Dash y Toby se abrazaron mutuamente; el niño ignoraba la dimensión de la maldad del mago, le había conocido siendo demasiado pequeño, pero a juzgar por las caras y las expresiones del habla de sus amigos era alguien de temer, sin duda. Sarah tiritó de la cabeza a los pies, realmente no se había puesto a analizar la situación cuando se le ocurrió proponer ese plan, y sus cavilaciones manifiestas en su cuerpo empujaron a Hoggle a presentir el desastre. Finalmente ella aspiró profundo, exhaló lentamente y adelantó un paso.

- Voy a entrar. Espérenme aquí.

Dash giró sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose los ojos.

- ¡No quiero ver!

Mientras el grupo aguardaba al reparo del bosquecillo el desenlace de la osadía, Sarah se aventuró cautelosa a franquear los últimos árboles que le separaban de la veredilla que conduciría sus pasos hacia las enormes puertas de madera labradas. La débil luz de la luna, en un esfuerzo sobrenatural, había logrado diluir apenas la espesa negrura a su alrededor, dibujando su silueta a modo de sombra sobre el camino, y al posar sus pies en ella le recorrió en escalofrío, sintiéndose presa de la inquietud más grande. Allí dentro, tras los muros, una presencia errante, solitaria de siglos, se hallaba oculta y latente, como una sospecha, como el resabio de una emboscada. Tenebrosamente inquietante, pero irresistible y atrayente; Sarah había caído nuevamente en la conquista de otro sueño, una nueva aventura, tal y como lo había deseado.

Alcanzó el escalón que encumbraba la entrada, y en un ápice de curiosidad infantil empinó la mirada, expandiéndola en las alturas. Y conmovióse su espíritu por dentro al contemplar la magnitud del edificio, elevado y tétrico como si de una calavera gigante se tratase, recibiéndole con las quijadas abiertas.

Colocó sus manos sobre las puertas, tan rígidas de frío como del paso de los años, y al no ceder ante el primer intento le fue menester empujar con mayor denuedo. Sus amigos le observaron, suspirando de miedo y congoja, y ante el crujir de los portales Hoggle la dio por muerta. Toby vislumbró embelesado el resuelto valor de su hermana y no le perdió pisada hasta que se hubo esfumado por completo en la mansión.

- Era una chica maravillosa… - suspiró el enano; Dash se volvió ofuscado:

- ¿"Era"? ¡Todavía está ahí, cabeza hueca!

- Espera a que él lo sepa…


	3. Reminiscencias

_Reminiscencias_

Se aventuró bajo el dintel de la puerta y una oscuridad profunda le veló parcialmente el primer recinto. Se aferró a las aldabas unos segundos… necesitaba imperiosamente escuchar; mas ante el mutismo sepulcral no hubo más remedio que avanzar. Tan sólo desprenderse del portón y éste se cerró tras sus espaldas propinándole un buen susto; bien, las cosas parecían seguir comportándose como hacía tiempo. Una brisa helada le dio la bienvenida, creándole la idea del abandono y la humedad de la antigua morada. Cautelosa y con recelo, se mantuvo atenta hasta del ruido que corría el riesgo de producir al respirar… luego concluyó que era inútil, después de todo, ¿para qué pasar inadvertida, si lo que precisamente quería era que Jareth la encontrara? "Debe ser la costumbre", rió para sí, pretendiendo aliviar la vacilación.

Ante ella se abría lo que parecía ser un antiguo patio interno, con baldosas empobrecidas y un aljibe caduco y desmantelado; todo cubierto por un unánime manto gris, un poco producto de la vejez, otro poco de la mugre. Sus pisadas continuáronse deslizando, recordándose a cada minuto que lo discordante del ruido no importaba, que era mejor que le hallaran,…siempre y cuando fuese el mago quien lo hiciera y no otro. Miró en derredor y no parecía haber vida en ninguna parte, sin embargo le fue imposible penetrar con su vista mucho más allá, debido a la profunda oscuridad. Una gran escalera le aguardaba, unos metros más adelante; parecía conducir a la planta alta de la residencia, que tampoco logró discernir muy bien por más que lo intentara.

Detenerse a pensar era sinónimo de temblar; el mago podía estar en cualquier sitio, incluso a sus espaldas, observándole desde un rincón en perfecta ventaja. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, preocupada; de repente tuvo la impresión de volverse carne de presa. Tal vez aún se hallaba a tiempo, tal vez sería mejor… dio un par de pasos más y escuchó un gruñido; algo estaba allí, oculto en las sombras, algo vivo. Algo que respiraba y ocupaba un espacio físico; algo que no se alegraba de verla. Sarah volvió el rostro hacia su derecha, estremecida, y un espasmo intenso le recorrió la espina. Allí fue donde les distinguió: un par de ojos bruñidos que le acechaban malignos, y un hocico babeante que se indignaba de que husmearan inoportunos en sus dominios. Un sudor frío estalló en su espalda, como nunca había creído que sucediera; el porte del monstruo rompía los límites de su autocontrol, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

De un salto, atinó a correr escaleras arriba, pero cuando hubo pisado el tercer peldaño un enorme lobo gris rugió pegado a sus talones. Se había arrancado desde su sitio, haciendo que las baldosas chirriasen bajo sus garras, y con todo el ímpetu que demandaba colocar la inconmensurable masa de músculos en movimiento, se abalanzó sobre ella decidido a darle alcance. Sus fauces se desplegaron hasta rozarle un tobillo, y ella lo supo de inmediato al percibir el calor abrasador de su aliento. Se aferró al barandal con un grito de estupor, mas cuando intentó siquiera volver la vista hacia su espalda, la madera que pisaba crujió bajo sus pies y de pronto todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Jadeante, espeluznada, salvó a trancazos los escalones que faltaban, mientras los soportes y los refuerzos se desintegraban bajo su peso ¡Tenia que escalar, tenia que llegar a la cima antes de que la escalera se viniera abajo! La roída estructura se despeñaba sin remedio en un estruendo atroz, y la rabiosa embestida del lobo se disipó en el aire cuando éste se desvaneció. Echando mano a sus instintos más básicos, Sarah se arrojó con alma y vida sobre el piso superior, y mientras caía de bruces en el pasillo de la planta alta, la escalinata se hizo añicos en un estrepitoso derrumbe que hizo vibrar todo alrededor.

La agitada intrusa quedóse tumbada unos instantes; intentó por todos los medios refrenar sus latidos antes de que le arrancasen el pecho a los golpes.

- Bien – Se dijo, riéndose de sí misma – Si con todo este escándalo no se da cuenta de que estoy aquí, puedo darlo por sordo.

Lanzó su vista en picada cavilosa y susceptible; en la planta baja todo se hallaba impregnado en una densa nube de carcoma y tamo, y del lobo no parecía haber ningún rastro. Empero la ansiedad y el temor se negaron a abandonar el nido que hubiéronse granjeado en su interior, y temiendo que le sucediese algo peor si permanecía en el suelo, se incorporó fugazmente y tendió el oído. Nada parecía moverse en las proximidades, ¿sería posible? Ante ella un oscuro pasillo dio la impresión de recibirle con intenciones macabras; era extenso, angosto y desembocaba en una enorme sala desierta. Bien, nuevamente no tenía opción, y encaminó sus trémulos pies hacia un destino definitivamente incierto. Sus criterios de conservación le indujeron a rozar el muro con las manos, como si con ello dilatase el tan temido encuentro; como si se aferrase imaginariamente y detuviese el infortunio,… es que algo muy dentro le gritaba que se hallaba en peligro. Y con cada pisada concretada, más se acrecentaba su vértigo, ¿se hallaría preparada para verle de nuevo? Un pensamiento destemplado le atravesó la mente por un segundo: ¿cómo haría luego para descender de la planta alta ahora que ya no había escalera? Pero su preocupación se disipó ante otra mayor; había alcanzado la mitad del recorrido, y sólo la penumbra y la soledad se cernían sobre ella. Tal vez el duendecillo había mentido…

Sarah abrigó un mal presentimiento, algo le oprimía el pecho; de pronto se sintió observada y buscó con la mirada a uno y otro lado sin lograr vislumbrar nada. La exagerada vacilación en su andar le condujo a mecerse como si perdiese el equilibrio de cuando en cuando, como si caminase sobre una cuerda floja, hasta que el chillido de algunos ratones que rehuían de ella le obligó a brincar en su sitio. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca, y aquél instante de helamiento le valió para distinguir el clamor de unas voces primitivas, nacidas de sus más puros juicios: alguien estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Como el vapor en la ducha, que ascendía desde sus pies, el gélido abrazo del temor le envolvió hasta estremecerle la piel, mas continuó avanzando.

Con la mirada rutilante y el corazón en franco estupor, arribó a una enorme sala con ventanales ajimezados muy antiguos, por donde se colaba la exánime luz de la luna. Parecía haber sido en una época más próspera una gran biblioteca con techos abovedados y plementería de piedra. El centro del salón ostentaba una roída alfombra estampada, tan carcomida que era imposible distinguir con precisión el diseño grabado en ella, y era iluminada en un círculo casi perfecto, como si se hallase bajo faroles, abandonando al resto de los rincones a la más absoluta penumbra. Procuró dos pasos más y se detuvo, la ansiedad le impidió continuar; aquella presencia que había sentido volvíase cada vez más intensa, más poderosa, y la subyugó al punto de ser incapaz de avanzar. Paralizóse pues, bajo los destellos lunares que le bañaron por completo, y se observó con detenimiento las manos; cuán pálidas y frágiles lucían ante el resplandor de la luz nocturna; se adivinó indefensa y…

- Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar aquí – Espetó una voz marcial a sus espaldas.

El más sincero alarido de espanto, aquél que hubo contenido desde el comienzo del pasillo, escapó rabioso desde sus pulmones taladrando al primer infortunado que halló. Su interlocutor apretó los dientes y se llevó una de las manos a sus oídos, repelido hacia atrás como por un golpe; el chillido de la chica le había perforado los tímpanos.

Cuando Sarah logró por fin arrancarse del rostro las manos y elevar su vista al frente, contempló estupefacta al mago que buscaba, entre las tinieblas y la luz; imponente, espeluznante, envuelto en halos misteriosos que arremolinaban una inmensa capa oscura y ajada a su alrededor. Aún meneaba la cabeza en un gesto repulsivo por el instintivo grito de la joven.

Sarah se halló repentinamente boquiabierta y anonadada. ¡Era él! ¡Estaba allí, tal cual ella lo recordaba! Esbelto, intimidante, y con esa expresión preocupada que le obligaba a fruncir el ceño casi todo el tiempo. Y es que para Jareth los años no pasaban. Diferente había sido para ella, que después de cinco abriles y gracias a la escasa luz reinante, fue casi irreconocible para él.

Una vez repuesto del alarido de sorpresa, el amo de la mansión le lanzó una mirada altiva y molesta; ¿de dónde había salido esta entrometida para fisgonear descaradamente? ¿Quién era? Ella no fue capaz de articular palabra, parpadeó un par de veces, nada más. Jareth adelantó paulatinamente sus pasos, embebiéndose en la misma luz que la circundaba, con las manos en la cintura incrementando la impresión que le causaba. Se hallaba irritado, no atinaban a darle respuesta, y se multiplicó su curiosidad sobre ella, necesitando examinar más de cerca. Sarah se estremeció, había olvidado cuán alto era. Él se le aproximó aún más, alarmante, pero cuando lo hubo hecho, de repente frenó en seco. Su mirada se transfiguró radicalmente en una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto; la había reconocido. Entonces sí, fueron dos seres congelados por la incertidumbre; ni uno ni otro daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, y así se mantuvieron, al menos unos segundos, descubriéndose.

- Eh…. Ah…. – balbuceó ella torpemente.

- ¡Bueno…! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Se escapó de los labios de Jareth. Había dibujado una sonrisa maliciosa de asombro que ella no supo interpretar como buenos o malos augurios. El mago levantó el mentón y le observó de manera penetrante – ¿Sarah? Cómo has crecido…

Sarah fue abordada por sentimientos que había creído extintos, una imperiosa necesidad de impedirle amedrentarla nació desesperada desde lo profundo de su alma. Y aunque le fuese imposible, porque de hecho él la perturbaba, abandonó la expresión de pánico que le colmaba el rostro y cerró la boca; frunció las cejas y le hundió una mirada hosca. Jareth se acercó sin pudor alguno, y comenzó a cercarla, avieso y sugestivo, tal y como era su estilo. Giraba en torno a ella estudiándole, analizándole, como si explorase con la vista alguna pieza de arte. Ella se agazapó de modo casi imperceptible, intentando ocultar que temblaba; detestaba que hiciera eso, le estremecía, le alteraba.

- No hagas eso… - Le demandó, pretendiendo autoridad.

- Cuida tu manera de dirigirte a mí – La voz del mago sonó profunda y segura, y ella se empequeñeció.

- N-no estoy siendo grosera…

- Eso es algo que decidiré yo.

Sarah se recuperó de inmediato, no era muy sabio lucir intimidada; para debatirse con él en una charla, y aún más, para convencerle de ayudarla, era menester aparentar fortaleza. Empero Jareth aún retenía en la memoria el mapa de sus posturas, la lectura de sus gestos y era consciente de su preeminencia en aquél momento.

- Y…. ¿A qué debo tan… inesperada visita?

- Vine a ayudar a mis amigos – Sentenció ella fríamente. Podía escuchar el eco de las pisadas del mago tras su espalda, arrancándole quejidos al suelo de madera, sin embargo permaneció estática en su sitio, como un soldado en plena tarea. La capa negra se agitaba de cuando en cuando como una sombra en torno a sus pies, como un fantasma oscuro que se desdibuja y ondea a placer.

- ¡A tus amigos…! – Se burló él en un susurro mínimo. Verle de nuevo le había resucitado demonios del pasado, que se tornaban poderosos e implacables con cada minuto que se convencía de la veracidad de su llegada. Un ahogo en el pecho le colmó de amargura, pero una amargura irresoluta, de las que reclaman venganza, y a la vez desean morirse.

Ella dejó caer la vista, preocupada, pudo percibirlo. Hoggle tenía razón… Jareth parecía estar muy molesto con ella. Aún así, fue víctima también de su naturaleza, como lo son todos los seres vivos, y a pesar de la inminencia insistió tozudamente en entablar una amnistía.

- Supe todo lo que pasó – dijo – Y…

- Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir – Le advirtió él, ásperamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos, tres?

- Cinco años… - respondió ella, alarmada.

- Cinco años…. – Suspiró él, visiblemente indignado. Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, permitiendo que se delineasen suavemente, con la escasa luz nocturna, sus lustrosos guantes negros en actitud meditabunda. Disparó su mirada a los cielos, como a la caza de algún recuerdo, mas al cabo de un segundo la dejó caer en picada furiosa alzando súbitamente la voz - ¿Y acaso has visto que en todo este tiempo te hayamos necesitado?

Sarah se estremeció ante el vibrar de la potencia de su voz, esta vez se había aterrado ciertamente. Él trocó su incesante andar en un vaivén nervioso de pasos que vienen y van y se oponen entre sí.

- Así que… - Continuó, sardónico - … ahora te presentas, así nada más… Es curioso… ¡No recuerdo haber conjurado a los infiernos!

Ella comprimió los dientes, enfadada; esa última frase había sido hiriente, y finalmente Jareth se detuvo, cansado por el acopio de tensión que no había logrado liberar del modo que hubiese querido.

- Sarah… - Musitó amargamente. Su mirada ya no estaba en ella, sino que se había vuelto nuevamente hacia la lobreguez del corredor – Tu visita me es tan grata como una sentencia de muerte. Vuelve a casa. Vete.

Y suavemente, como una pluma, se deslizó hacia la salida con intenciones de desaparecer de su vista.

- ¡Espera…! – Sarah no deseaba permitirle que se esfumase, y como él le hiciese caso omiso, se vio obligada a disparar alguna frase que le provocase a regresar. Él era su única salida para resolver el problema en el que todos estaban enjaulados, no podía darse el lujo de dejarle escapar; y vertiginosamente, sin medir consecuencias, abrió la boca y estalló: - ¡Deja de huir, cobarde!

¡Oh, qué había dicho! El mago se estancó, detenido a mitad de la galería como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría. Sarah intuyó que había ido demasiado lejos… pero ya era tarde; Jareth volvió su rostro hacia atrás, tan lentamente como un poseído. Sus ojos ardientes de ira y una actitud encolerizada, tan eléctrica y endiablada como cuando arquean el lomo los gatos. Ella retrocedió dos pasos, cubriéndose los labios con las manos; realmente no había deseado espetarle aquello, ciertamente no era eso lo que de él opinaba, pero su impulsividad se empecinaba a meterle siempre en aprietos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – Rugió el mago vagamente, entre dientes. Sarah retrajo dos pasos más; ahora sí se le venían los problemas. Incluso creyó distinguir cómo la atmósfera del lugar se tornaba densa y espesa. Osciló su vista de un extremo a otro en un vaivén desenfrenado; se mordió los labios e intentó por todos los medios infundirse aliento. Bien, bien; puede que el asunto se hubiere tornado un poquito peligroso, pero lo había conseguido, lo estaba reteniendo allí con ella, ¿verdad? Ahora debía hacer algunos cuantos malabares, salir ilesa y ya tendría todo resuelto… - Sarah tenía un serio inconveniente con su exceso de optimismo en ocasiones.-

Jareth regresaba en pos de ella. ¡Oh, no! Oh, si… ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

Valientemente, la muchacha permaneció en su sitio inmóvil, confiando en un golpe de buena suerte que diera vuelta las cosas; él acometió como una tromba, sulfurado, y se le plantó delante, inclinándose sobre ella casi hasta tocar sus narices.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a balbucear semejante insolencia, chiquilla?

En alguna otra circunstancia, hubiese explotado de seguro, arrebatado en iras, demoliendo al insensato a su gusto. Pero se retuvo unos segundos, no sin un gran esfuerzo, y escondió los colmillos tras un breve resoplo.

El golpe de buena suerte se manifestó para Sarah, pero no se trataba del azar; lo que le salvaba de la ira del mago eran los profundos sentimientos que él todavía atesoraba por ella. Empero no se hallaba en sus planes revelarle aquél secreto, así que disfrazó sus sentimientos con el halo de noble compasión que ostentan los augustos aristócratas. Volvió hacia atrás, recuperó la compostura propia de una estirpe de sangre azul, aunque no abandonó esa expresión furibunda de su rostro. Ella pareció advertir que una puerta se abría, que despuntaba una oportunidad.

- Me atrevo porque he crecido, me hago responsable de lo que digo – aventuró, con la mirada encendida por la esperanza de la ocasión - Y este reino es tuyo, ¿o no? ¿No es responsabilidad tuya recuperarlo?

Jareth frunció el entrecejo; ahora recordaba lo terca e imprudente que se mostraba ante ciertas eventualidades. Esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderle, ¿acaso le estaba sermoneando? Ella detectó esa milésima de segundo de perplejidad y la capturó en pleno vuelo:

- ¿Te dices responsable? Bien. Pruébalo. Hazte responsable de nosotros para deshacernos del hechicero invasor.

- ¿Nosotros? – Musitó Jareth. Qué, ¿la chica no venía sola? Un momento, ¿Eso significaba que había una rebelión en pleno proceso? ¿Y justamente ella estaba metida en medio…? La rapidez del habla de su interlocutora le había impedido procesar la información. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta su mente se enmarañó sobre sí misma: ¿recuperar? ¿Derrotar? ¿Somos unos cuántos? ¿Insurrección? ¿Responsable de quién…? Había caído en la trampa. Sarah le taladró; rápido, rápido, que no comprenda del todo.

- Si, nosotros – Se apresuró antes de que él reaccionara – Vengo con Hoggle… y algunos más. Vamos al castillo, a derrotar a Wallas, pero no podemos llegar sin tu ayuda.

Jareth abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra, no cabía en sí de su asombro. Al final, se deshizo en una sonrisa aturdida y burlona.

- ¿Qué van a hacer qué…? – Resopló, socarrón. - ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Sarah se inquietó, no deseaba que él recapacitara y se diera cuenta de su ardid. ¡Tenía que convencerlo antes! Pero Jareth se tronchaba, se partía de risa.

- ¿Ustedes? – Exclamó, intentando recuperar el aliento - ¿Ustedes van a derrotar a quién…? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y yo que creí haberlo oído todo!

- Necesitamos que nos protejas durante el camino a través del laberinto. – Sentenció ella con gravedad, intentando atraer su atención - ¿Tomarás tu responsabilidad, sí o no?

El mago se enjugó una lágrima, fruto del aluvión de carcajadas. Aún no escapaba de su maravilla ante la osadía ridícula de ese grupito de altruistas. Aspiró profundo, en un intento por recuperar la seriedad; se irguió, se acomodó el chaleco, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa artera de su rostro.

- ¡Por favor, Sarah! – Se burló; prensó sus ojos y acarició nerviosamente una se sus sienes como quien padece una migraña. Ella se vio obligada a hacer malabares de nuevo. Penetrar las defensas emocionales de Jareth era como buscar las uniones en una armadura, sólo había que saber dónde hacer cosquillas; y ella contaba con algunas claves. Su ego, por ejemplo.

- Bien – Espetó entonces, arisca – Si no te atreves, si es demasiado para tí, buscaremos a quien darle ese cometido.

Sin más, le dio la espalda aparentemente indolente.

- ¡Alto! – Jareth abandonó por completo el clima de jolgorio; Sarah hizo una mueca ladina con los labios: lo tenía dónde lo quería. Y fingiendo apatía, volvió su rostro ante el llamado.

Jareth le cercenó con la mirada, había algo que olía a trampa; pero de todas formas no le era posible dejar pasar el desafío, era más fuerte que él. Tenía los nervios encrespados; ¿qué perverso antojo del destino le traía ante sus narices el inesperado arribo de esta joven enconada en atormentarlo? ¿Es que acaso no lo había olvidado en estos años? ¿Con qué descaro se manifestaba para reclamarle amparo? Y otra cosa: ¿Qué disparate era ése de la sublevación? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Y a quiénes traía consigo? ¿Cómo era posible que…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? Diantres, que detestaba sentirse desordenado. Se acercó, no sin hacer evidente su fastidio, y nuevamente caminó alrededor, encerrándola como lo hacen las fieras antes de comerse entre ellas.

- ¿Y cuál… se supone que es mi parte en todo esto…? – Preguntó, con una mezcla de incredulidad y hastío.

- Protegernos. Asegurarte que lleguemos sanos y salvos a destino – respondió ella, atrevida. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, no había razón para no ser directos.

Jareth daba la impresión de que la fulminaría con la mirada de uno a otro momento. Enmudeció unos instantes; la idea era descabellada, irrisoria y aborrecible, pero más maldecía ese defecto de carácter que le impelía a limpiar su honor de inmediato.

- Está bien – Dijo finalmente, rehén de su talante – Lo haré.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de un niño, sobresaltándoles; y ambos lanzaron sus miradas hacia un rincón a su izquierda. Entorpecida, enmarañada, el resto de la comitiva había logrado encaramarse hasta la planta alta y arribaba como un tropel, tan delicado como ñus en estampida. Clavaron los frenos al final del pasillo, pero el desliz de uno significó la rodada del escuadrón entero. Hoggle, Dash y Toby lustraron el suelo de mitad de sala, por lo menos.

- ¡Hoggle! – Sarah temió que esa actitud arrebatada arruinara todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento - ¡Les dije que me esperaran afuera!

La muchacha se precipitó sobre el enano y sobre Toby para ponerles de pie lo más pronto posible. El niño hurgó desesperado por sobre los hombros de su hermana para no perder detalle del ser misterioso que les escudriñaba.

- ¡Su majestad! – exclamó Hoggle, hipócrita; no esperaba encontrar la situación bajo un aparente control.

- Hola Hogwart…

- Hoggle.

- ¡Como sea!

- Te oímos gritar – relató Toby a Sarah, nervioso – Y entonces, entramos.

- ¿Éste es tu temible ejército? – Jareth se cruzó de brazos, mendaz – ¡Que tiemblen los dioses, porque son los próximos…! ¿O acaso esperamos a alguien más?

Sarah, despierta gracias a la adrenalina, entrevió otra coyuntura para aguijonearle.

- No. Sólo nosotros. ¿Crees que puedas con esto? – Hábilmente estaba comprometiéndole en público. Pero esta vez el mago había captado hacia dónde apuntaba.

- Ya te dije que lo haré. – Sentenció – Pero…

¿Pero? Sarah abrió mucho los ojos; él se le acercó a un par de pasos.

- Pero será bajo mis términos. – Susurró – Yo decidiré si merecen mi intervención o pueden arreglárselas solos. Nadie va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Si lo necesitaban tanto como parecía, tendrían que ceder, y Jareth lo sabía perfectamente. Pero eso no sosegaba a nadie, y mucho menos a Sarah; era un terreno inestable. Aceptar significaba depender casi exclusivamente del punto de vista del mago… ninguna garantía, claro. Por un leve momento, el grupo entero tuvo la impresión de estar pactando con el diablo.

Jareth se plantó ante las narices de la muchacha y reclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, socarrón.

- La madurez implica saber llegar a un acuerdo a pesar de nuestros intereses, ¿verdad, Sarah?

Bueno, el mago esperaba respuesta. Ella no ocultó su frustración, y es que realmente no podía confiar en él… pero tuvo que acceder… y darle la razón.

- Es verdad – dijo, con una mueca de nena caprichosa - Como usted desee, Al-te-za.

Jareth sonrió maliciosamente. Al parecer él también conocía sus cosquillas.

- Eso espero, ple-be-ya…

Hoggle y Dash entretejieron miradas de asombro, ¡lo había conseguido! ¡La chica lo había conseguido! Aunque con pocos resguardos… pero ahí lo tenían. Toby estaba fascinado. ¿Ése personaje los acompañaría todo el camino? No le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

- Bien – Sarah encabezó el movimiento – Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Visiblemente tensos, Hoggle y Dash intentaron ser los primeros en salir, como si el lugar se encontrase en llamas, y apresuraron sus pisadas, sin mucho disimulo, por entre los presentes en dirección al vestíbulo. Toby presintió el peligro en derredor y tomó la mano de su hermana.

- Sarah… - susurró débilmente para no ser oído - ¿Quién es él?

- Es la persona que estábamos buscando – murmuró ella inquietada. A partir de ese momento comenzaba a considerar que el hecho de haber traído a su hermanito había sido un error, la situación era muy delicada.

- ¿En serio? – Sonrió el niño, feliz - ¡Genial!

- Toby, trata de mantenerte a distancia, por favor – Sarah conocía muy bien la imprudencia de su hermanito.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es de fiar.

- ¿Y qué? – Toby se encogió de hombros, indignado – Lo mismo te han dicho a ti, y ni te das por enterada.

La tenue conversación no escapó a la percepción de Jareth; frunció las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, en actitud pensativa. Acababa de tomar conciencia que ese muchachito conversador era el bebe que habían secuestrado hacía ya cinco años. Qué barbaridad.

En fila india el grupo de intrépidos cruzó velozmente el pasadizo, que crujía descontento ante el asedio de sus pasos, y se aglomeró en dirección a la salida, truncado por el sitio donde la escalera se había derrumbado. El mago no iba con ellos; desde la sala, al otro extremo, les observaba inicuo y caviloso. Como si no se hallase del todo conforme ni siquiera con lo que él mismo había propuesto, como si recién ahora y de a poco, aflorasen juntos todos los demás rencores.

- Oh, cierto… - murmuró Sarah ante el desplome.

- Nosotros entramos por una ventana – Apuntó Toby – Trepamos por un árbol, una enredadera, y subimos. Es que al entrar vimos este desastre y así no podíamos subir a ninguna parte.

- ¿Es la única manera? – quiso saber ella. Hoggle y Dash dispersaron sus miradas en derredor, buscando alguna alternativa.

Sarah volvió la vista atrás y constató incómoda que Jareth les escudriñaba todavía en su sitio. Hizo una mueca con los labios; no deseaba llamarle, era casi como rogarle y eso no estaba en sus planes. Pero esa actitud suya le irritaba, estaba claro que hacerle cooperar sería todo un desafío. "Si así arrancamos, qué nos espera…", pensó para sí, y de repente se sintió juzgada: "está esperando, a ver qué hago… cómo resuelvo esto… quiere que me equivoque". La tensión nerviosa estaba disparando algunas actitudes infantiles que aún, a los veinte, conservaba.

- Bien. No importa. – espetó, resuelta. Fingiendo templanza y seguridad creyó estar respondiendo a la maliciosa mirada del mago. - ¿Es por la ventana? Pues por ahí nos vamos.

- ¿Otra vez? – protestó Dash.

- ¿Y tú de qué te quejas, si cuelgas de Toby todo el tiempo? – Le reprendió Hoggle – Peor es para mí. Mírame, con brazos y piernas cortas, tengo que encaramarme otra vez a ese húmedo árbol…

- Si, todo está mojado… - añadió Toby de mala gana. Sarah temió que su fingido acto de liderazgo se viniera abajo con una repentina sublevación del equipo.

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilos. Seguro no está tan mal.

Un sonido profundo le hizo callar; eran pisadas en el suelo de madera. Jareth había decidido entrar en escena, y caminaba pacientemente hasta ellos. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, sumidos en expectación aguda; y más que nadie Toby, que esperaba presenciar algún fenómeno sobrenatural.

Por un lado, Sarah respiró aliviada, realmente no deseaba tener que descender por una ventana, y se dijo a sí misma que era una exagerada, que todo saldría mejor de lo que pensaba. No obstante, Jareth pareció no darse por enterado de las necesidades de la pandilla y, tan indiferentemente como una brisa, paso a través de ellos y se esfumó, reapareciendo luego en la planta baja. Toby observó todo encantado; Sarah se exasperó, ¿cómo que se había marchado? ¿Y el trato?

- Espero afuera… - comentó naturalmente el mago antes de cruzar la puerta. Sarah trinaba, pero no le fue posible hacer nada; sus amigos la arrastraron consigo en un dejo sumiso de resignación. Hoggle no se sorprendió en absoluto, y la torturó todo el desventurado camino a través de la ventana con lo mismo.

- Te dije. Te lo dije. Pero tú nunca me escuchas.

El descenso fue muy incómodo; la noche continua hacía que todo en derredor se hallase húmedo, roído o a medio podrir. Algunas ramas se quebraron bajo el peso de los intrusos y más de una vez se agolparon unos sobre otros, a punto de caer al vacío. La muralla, cubierta por un moho pegajoso despedía un olor nauseabundo… y era terriblemente peligroso arriesgarse a colocar un pie en ella, so pena de resbalarse y romperse un hueso. El árbol estaba tan pastoso que debieron secarse las manos en su ropa una y otra vez para no perder adherencia, y pronto se sintieron tan sucios como si hubiesen pasado la noche en un lodazal. Los lamentos de Dash se mezclaron con las quejas de Hoggle y las rabietas de Sarah. Poco a poco, aunque no sin trabajo, lograron tocar tierra, y los últimos metros de Toby fueron aliviados por su hermana, que lo tomó en brazos para ayudarle. Jareth les aguardaba de pie junto a la entrada del bosquecillo de árboles marchitos, inmutable y sereno, como una estatua.

- Todavía estamos a tiempo – murmuró Hoggle a Sarah, observando la tétrica visión del mago envuelto en tinieblas – ¿Por qué no deshaces el trato y nos vamos?

- No podemos llegar al castillo sin él – protestó ella - ¡Ustedes mismos me lo han dicho!

- Si, pero… - Hoggle no quería sonar indolente – Pero… podemos dejar todo como está.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira Sarah… - Hoggle se interpuso en el camino de la joven para evitar que Jareth oyera – Hay que ser realistas. No podemos. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

- No puedo creer que de verdad me estés diciendo esto…

- ¿Viste cómo nos ignoró allá arriba? Yo te dije que iba a pasar; dos más dos son cuatro y nadie lo puede cambiar.

- Qué poético eres… - resopló Dash con sorna; mas abandonó la mueca al dirigirse a ella - Esto no funcionará, señorita… deshágase de él, no podemos controlarlo.

Ahora sí, Sarah se hallaba furiosa; pero no con su manada, sino con el mago. Esa actitud suya estaba menguando la moral de todo el grupo y así no irían a ningún lado.

- Muy bien. – Gruñó con sus ojos verdes encendidos – Esto tiene que terminarse ya.

- ¿Qué? - Hoggle le observó, consternado, le espantaba la irreflexiva efervescencia que manifestaba de cuando en cuando.

Ella exhaló con irritación, como frustrada, y osadamente se encaminó hacia el mago con los puños cerrados, como en curso de colisión. Era evidente que buscaba una confrontación, e instintivamente el enano empujó a Toby y a Dash a mantener una prudente distancia.

Sarah se acercaba a todo vapor; acechándola con la vista, Jareth le aguardaba inalterable, inexpresivo, como si hubiese esperado esa reacción en ella, como si hubiese adivinado que haría algo así. Sucede que le conocía bastante bien. Ella se aproximó disgustada, sosteniéndole temerariamente la mirada para poner de manifiesto que llegaba directo a reprenderlo. Él, por su parte, no se inquietó absoluto; cruzado de brazos, tranquilo, tampoco le ofreció ninguna bienvenida.

- ¡Muy bien, ya basta! – Sarah se entregó a la cólera; Jareth alzó las cejas, despreciativo.

- ¿Perdón…?

- No tienes palabra – sentenció ella sin vacilar.

- No me digas…

Esas respuestas escuetas no hicieron más que macerar su indignación, ¿cómo razonar con alguien así? Evidentemente no estaba tomando dimensión de la gravedad del asunto.

- No, no la tienes. – continuó ella, sin cejar un centímetro – Me diste tu palabra de ayudarnos, por minúsculo que sea el problema.

- Yo dije que juzgaría. Podían hacerlo solos.

- Pero, pero,… ¡nos hubieses echado una mano! ¿Qué hay de difícil para ti en eso? Todo hubiese sido más rápido y más sencillo. Estás minando la moral del grupo y… había expectativas, ¿te diste cuenta? ¡Confié que lo harías! ¡Creí en ti!

Un extraño vestigio le punzó en lo más recóndito de su ser, disparado a partir del eco de esa última frase y los ojos de Jareth repentinamente perturbados.

Había dicho algo que le angustió a sí misma de manera alarmante, aunque no comprendiese llanamente de qué se trataba; era como una espada de doble filo, que intentó atacar pero laceró también a quien la empuñaba. Él se le acercó, envuelto en una frágil tolerancia que amenazaba con menguarse en cualquier instante.

- Oh, creíste en mí… - susurró, mordaz. Se detuvo ante ella con más amargura que fiereza – Qué sabes tú de creer en alguien.

Sarah recapituló mentalmente sus historias personales más próximas, aquellas que le habían empujado a volver a buscarle. Recordó todas y cada una de las traiciones sufridas, en una fracción de segundo, y se sintió con autoridad para responder esa afrenta.

- Puedo asegurarte que lo sé – alegó, reviviendo viejas heridas. Jareth se echó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa incrédula.

- ¡Por supuesto sí! – Se defendió ella – ¡Y he aprendido mucho! Y por eso he puesto fin a muchas cosas.

Él se plegó sobre ella, en un susurro desengañado.

- Y seguro que ninguna de esas "cosas"regresó cinco años después para decirte con toda frescura que necesita que le hagas un favor, cuando durante todo ese tiempo le importó un rábano de ti, si estabas viva o no, o a medio morir.

Sarah enmudeció y expandió sus ojos de par en par; Dios, era verdad...

Jareth perdió de pronto su aplomo; ese intercambio de palabras le había puesto intranquilo y le había abierto heridas que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido esconder de su memoria durante varios años. ¿Ella se tomaba la prerrogativa de reclamarle consideración y respeto? Había muchas cosas que hubiese deseado decirle, pero no había logrado reunirlas todas. Regresó a su acostumbrado paseo alrededor de la muchacha, mientras ella se entumía; y con el aliento transmutado en vapor a causa del frío deshojó su furor en ironías:

- Seguro tienes la suficiente madurez como para aceptar y transigir en que fuiste y sigues siendo la lámpara de Aladino; pero qué más da, si tú no importas. Que pidan de ti lo que sea que deseen esas "cosas", para eso estamos. Y seguro también aceptarás rebosante de dicha que ahora, una de esas "cosas" dirija tu vida, tu tiempo y tus dediciones, así sin más, por pura caridad.

Sarah no supo qué responder y despeñó la vista, avergonzada; de repente se percibió como desvestida, ante un espejo que le enseñaba falencias en la imagen que devolvía. Acababa de comprender horrorizada que seguía siendo una malcriada, deseando que todo se hiciese cómo y cuándo ella dictara. Creía ser muy sensible y atenta, y en realidad se comportaba como una perversa con quien – según ella – debía protegerla hasta llegar a destino.

El mago se apartó unos pasos, bufando furioso el aire helado de la noche; no daba crédito al tupé de la joven, era evidente que continuaba siendo una niña; aunque hubiese crecido en estatura, aunque su piel hubiese madurado, y su voz hubiese hallado cabida en una cadencia cálida y madura. Y se le encabritaba la sangre, de mero disgusto; pues se le confundían las emociones y rivalizaban dentro. Unas se estremecían, anhelosas de reavivar esperanzas; otras se enfurecían y exigían resarcimiento. Y su andar se disparaba iracundo sin rumbo fijo, como si se hallase al filo de despuntar colmillos; como una fiera contrariada que no decide si atacar o perdonar la vida. La detestaba tanto…aunque no estuviese tampoco seguro de eso. Y es que la detestaba desde otro plano; desde aquél donde deseamos amar y no somos correspondidos. Y el herrumbre de desdeño y frustración había carcomido la tibiez de sus ojos, que ahora le escudriñaban gélidos y despreciativos.

Sarah cedió a un repentino pánico; no era verdad que lo hubiese considerado alguna vez como la lámpara de Aladino. Ni en el pasado ni ahora. Es más, si así fuese, si sólo buscase en él una excusa para entretenerse, no hubiese terminado en medio de ese problema por regresar a buscarlo. No, si ella había vuelto era por otra razón; una que se negaba a fenecer, y nunca había dejado de latir en su interior.

- Mira, Sarah… - Jareth se acarició las sienes, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, sumamente incómodo – Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Acabemos con esto, ¿quieres? Voy a ir con ustedes sólo para recuperar lo que es mío.

Ella levantó la cabeza, alarmada por lo que temía que estaba a punto de oír. Él apartó su mirada y la arrojó al vacío.

- Y… cuando todo esto termine… Quiero que te marches.

¿Qué? Sarah sintió que un puñal le cercenaba el alma; y no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Encaramó sus ojos humedecidos buscando desesperada su mirada, y él la complació, aunque sólo le demostró frialdad y distancia.

- Quiero que me des tu palabra de que te irás y me dejarás en paz. Sólo así tendrás mi promesa de que les ayudaré en todo el camino.

El mundo entero pareció venírsele encima a la joven; de verdad que estaba molesto con ella. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no podía creer que tendría que pasar también por ese trance. Una mueca de resignación y derrota se dibujó en sus labios, y Jareth no pudo más que notarlo.

- ¿Resignación? – le susurró con acritud; había hallado la brecha justa para propinarle una estocada en las heridas – Ya te acostumbrarás… te lo digo yo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo. A cierta distancia, el resto del grupo aguardaba expectante. Ignoraban por completo la naturaleza de la charla, pero no perdían pisada a sus movimientos. Ella se mordió los labios. ¿Qué decirle, que eso de mirarlo como a una cosa eran sólo ideas suyas? No iba a creerle, estaba demasiado lastimado para eso. Era nefasto. Ella, que siempre prorrumpía en lamentos y reclamos por la injusticia con que le trataban sus parejas, venía a descubrir ahora que era una victimaria tan fría y despiadada como cualquiera de ellos. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Nada de lo que dijese serviría esa noche; Jareth tenía las heridas a flor de piel y el reencuentro, la alianza, todo había sucedido muy rápido. Tan aturdido y tan furioso no prestaría atención a sus explicaciones, o lo que era peor, no las creería en absoluto. Ante este dilema optó por darse otra oportunidad para arreglar ese malentendido...e incluso por qué no, limar asperezas. Decidió tranquilizarlo con aquello que él le pedía y luego dar lugar al tiempo, tal vez sobre la marcha pudiera hacerle entender las verdaderas razones de su regreso.

- Está bien – dijo, con voz calma y conciliadora – Tienes mi palabra. Cuando todo esto termine… no volverás a saber de mí.

- Bien… - afirmó él con la cabeza – Y tú tienes mi palabra de que los ayudaré hasta llegar al castillo.

- Bien – respondió ella. ¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¡Era un desastre! Pero tenía que calmarse. Ya habría tiempo de hablar con él otra vez… Ojalá.

Con una sensación horrible, Sarah volvió los pasos hacia el grupo; éste la recibió con preocupación.

- ¿Y bien? – exclamaron alarmados. Tal era la expresión de la joven en su rostro que aparentaba regresar con terribles noticias. Y en cierto modo, así era, al menos para ella.

- Todo está bien… - susurró, fingiendo entereza. Evitó que le mirasen a los ojos para que no notasen nada extraño; Hoggle y Dash se miraron, sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si, lo que escuchan. Quedó todo resuelto. Contaremos con su protección todo el viaje, esta vez de verdad.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – sonrió Toby.

- Pues… no pareces muy feliz – señaló Hoggle, astuto. Sarah meneó la cabeza, nerviosa.

- Sólo estoy muy tensa, es todo. Vámonos.

Uno a uno, iniciaron el viaje, deslizándose sobre la veredilla al encuentro de Jareth. Hoggle encabezó la marcha, le siguió Dash, y antes de unírseles, Toby se acurrucó junto a su hermana, que se apresuraba a atarse una zapatilla.

- ¿Sarah…? – Susurró el niño - ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella levantóse presurosa y cubrió su rostro con la extensa manga de su camisa.

- No tengo nada, Toby – Respondió inquieta; había sido descubierta – Una pestaña, se me ha vuelto hacia atrás una pestaña y me duele.

Toby la tomó de la mano y la guió en dirección al resto que avanzaba.

- Eso te pasa porque te las pintas.


	4. Como el Cristal

Como el cristal

El murmullo era incesante, casi ensordecedor; miles y miles de voces se fundían unas con otras, confundiéndose, interpolándose; heterogéneas y diversas, de todos los tonos y todas las cadencias. Unas se afligían y rogaban atención; otras desvariaban clamando adulaciones y halagos. Algunas balbuceaban ininteligiblemente y otras simplemente emitían suspiros exánimes de abatimiento y dolor. Empero un denominador común se hallaba entre todas ellas; algo que las unificaba y las englobaba: eran sólo voces femeninas.

Dentro del castillo, otrora propiedad de Jareth, la sala del trono se encontraba invadida por jóvenes doncellas de todas las razas y todas las especies; algunas en etapa transitoria, pues su deplorable estado las volvía perfectas para el siguiente encierro (un canal oscuro y ya seco cientos de metros bajo tierra, apodado "el Pozo de la Depresión") y otras, más vigorosas y saludables, destinadas a permanecer cerca, para embeberse y contaminarse con el embrujo que manaba de la presencia del nuevo rey, hasta que se hallasen listas, como sus predecesoras. En un frenesí constante, estas cautivas desconsoladas suplicaban una y otra vez al hechicero que les encadenaba que les obsequiara un segundo de su tiempo. Algunas lo imploraban de rodillas, otras entre sollozos. A Wallas, el usurpador, no parecía perturbarle en nada semejante despliegue y enajenación, al contrario, cuanto más locura, mejor. Contemplaba con deleite sus esfuerzos cotidianos para zafarse de los grilletes y correr a su encuentro, y les azuzaba de cuando en cuando, con algún gesto, con alguna sonrisa. Era como si con ello les robase la vida, pues no cejaba en su placer perverso hasta que se hallaban rendidas de extenuación y congoja.

Sentado en el trono, perfectamente erguido, con la mirada insensible perdida en la nada y una copa de vino, el siniestro hechicero prestaba oídos a lo que carraspeaba sobre el dintel de la puerta un cuervo.

- ¡Inservible! ¿¡Esa es tu mejor explicación! – un golpe seco y un quejido en la madera de la puerta alejaron al ave en busca de reparo; su amo, el usurpador, le había lanzado un hacha brillante con llana intención de mutilarlo – A veces no sé por qué te preservo la vida.

- Porque estar a solas contigo mismo ha de ser una tortura – graznó el ave desde la araña de hierro donde ardían las velas.

- No peor que la de tolerarte… - bufó el soberbio guerrero, y se abandonó sobre su trono a pensar.

De cabellos muy cortos y negros y ojos más negros aún, impresionaba con solo mirarle, aunque a él le importase más impresionarse a sí mismo. De porte belicoso y batallador, su espalda era tan amplia y sus piernas tan fornidas que los gnomos creían estar en presencia de un gigante. Era dos veces más amplio que Jareth y le superaba también en estatura, y no era famoso por sus buenas intenciones o un carácter probo. Ciertamente se hallaba muy lejos de esas virtudes, si bien sus pobres enamoradas lo ignorasen. No le bastaba más que su fuerza bruta para dominar a las bestias que utilizaba como cabalgadura, éstas parecían temerle instintivamente, y si bien el mago intimidaba a sus súbditos con su presencia, Wallas los espantaba a huir desenfrenadamente. Tenía por costumbre coleccionar doncellas, de todo tipo y linaje, vaciando los reinos que conquistaba de ejemplares de esa clase; ¿el motivo? Insospechable, se trataba del secreto mejor guardado.

Llevaba una vida bastante cómoda – nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente – y colmaba sus días de riqueza, alabanzas y ruegos y mucha atención ante el espejo.

- La culpa es tuya – chilló el cuervo - ¿Por qué la dejaste libre?

- ¡Aggh! ¡Porque hedía! – El hechicero abandonó la copa a su suerte arrojándola sin rumbo preciso, y fue atrapada por algunas jóvenes como si se tratase de una partícula de su dueño. Ante sus narices, un manjar exquisito; los siervos de la cocina habían extendido un cerdo cocido para su disfrute. Wallas le echó un ojo; el cuervo abrió de nuevo el pico:

- Los humanos no hieden. Bueno, no todos…

Wallas desfiguró su rostro en un gesto de repulsión y náusea:

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No lo notas porque eres un inútil! ¿No te has dado cuenta de que se pudren? Envejecen; cada minuto que se les va ya no vuelve, y su materia se descompone hora tras hora, ¡y no lo notan! ¡Aggh! ¡Asco!

El cuervo ladeó el pescuezo:

- Son seres mortales…

- ¡Son futuros cadáveres…! ¡Aggh, llévate esto de aquí, perdí el apetito!

- ¿De dónde habrá salido? – el pájaro azabache desplegó las alas para reordenarse las plumas con el filo de su pico; Wallas entornó los ojos, con apatía y desidia.

- Deja que corretee y se pierda, pronto estará con éstas de acá.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que entrará al laberinto?

- Creerá que es un buen lugar para refugiarse de las cuadrillas, todas lo hacen. Es más, hagámoslo más fácil: retira la guardia y deja abiertos los portales. Entrará, ya verás.

- Debiste enlazarla del cuello como a un cervato cuando tuviste la oportunidad – gruñó el cuervo rascándose el morro con una garra; los piojillos le mortificaban – Aún no entiendo por qué no dominas esa repulsión que le tienes a la raza, deberías ignorarla.

- Nadie te ha pedido consejo a ti. Pronto me la traerán aquí y haré con ella como me plazca.

Comenzaba a despuntar el alba cuando arribaron a las puertas del laberinto; la marcha habíase parecido más bien a la procesión de un difunto: mutismo, prejuicio y resquemor, y un andar cansino por la tensión y la extraña situación. Eran algo parecido a camaradas a la obligada, y no llegaban tampoco a ser aliados; el solaz entre ellos era tan poco tangible, tan inacabado. Y el malestar les carcomía por dentro; muchos – sino todos – hubiesen deseado volverse y renunciar de cualquier modo. Develadas ante la inexorable luz del sol, las formas y los contornos del paisaje exponían su verdadero aspecto; menoscabado, empobrecido, y con un dejo de saña que se recortaba entre los picos de las montañas que ahora acordonaban el horizonte.

Nadie patrullaba ni celaba la entrada al embrollo de pasadizos, y los portones, misteriosamente abiertos, aparentaban un dudoso reposo, aguardando. El grupo permaneció sobre la colina, oculto, analizando la situación antes de decidir avanzar.

- ¿Vieron eso? – Señaló Dash en referencia al fácil acceso.

- Eso huele mal… - Murmuró Sarah – Es como si nos esperaran…

- ¡Por supuesto que huele mal! – Espetó Hoggle - ¡Nos está diciendo "bienvenidos a su sepelio"!

El silencio subsiguiente pareció extenderse indefinidamente, y ante el suspenso y la indecisión de la tropa, Sarah tomó las riendas de la situación.

- Bueno, no habrá más solución que ir a mirar… - suspiró; mas en el mismo instante en que se colocó de pie, Hoggle la obligó a encubrirse de un jalón.

- ¡Espera, espera! – Susurró alterado - ¿Para qué arriesgar a todo el equipo? Enviemos a uno de nosotros, que vaya, constate, y regrese con un reporte de la situación, ¿eh? ¿eh?

Era evidente que hacía referencia a Jareth, y todos fueron capaces de leer el mensaje. Ella deslizó una mirada tímida hacia el mago; ya no sentía deseos de insistirle demasiado. La situación entre ellos pendía de un hilo, mas, ceñudo y arisco, él se dio por aludido de inmediato. Se había mantenido a distancia, manifestando en su comportamiento lo ignominioso que le parecía andar con ellos; pero para demostrarle a la muchacha que había tomado muy en serio su palabra de esfumarse de su vida para siempre, no necesitó que se le invitase a participar. Aceptó cumplir su mitad del trato, para que no le cupiesen dudas de que esperaba lo mismo de su lado; se incorporó de su sitio, se esfumó en una lechuza blanca, y sobrevoló la colina, el camino, la entrada al laberinto y los alrededores.

- ¡Guauuuuuuuuu…! – Toby se hallaba alucinado, y de panza sobre la hierba, no perdió detalle de aquél espectáculo. - ¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo vieron?

- ¡Vaya! – Rió Dash - ¡Parece que esta vez sí nos ayudará! Je, je… ¡Y no puedo creer que reaccionara así, por su cuenta, sólo porque Hoggle lo dijo!

- Si… ¿Qué le has dicho, tú, Sarah? – Añadió el enano, en solfa – Je, je… bueno, como sea. Ya verás, nos será muy útil.

Pero Sarah no dio señales de participar del festín de ilusiones, como derrumbada, y se mantuvo callada: el dolor en su corazón era muy grande. Es que a pesar de tratarse de una causa noble, y aunque triunfara, no se sentiría jamás colmada; qué razón tendría toda aquella locura si no conquistaba lo que realmente anhelaba. Por unos instantes, su memoria le arrebató hacia el pasado, en un rapto nostálgico, y sin querer resonó un eco musical y algunas palabras. Qué curiosidad… si bien él le había confesado su amor, ella nunca había dicho ni si, ni no. Entonces, ¿Por qué temía perder una relación que en realidad jamás había comenzado? ¿O… es que en verdad siempre se había sentido suya? Entonces, ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? Se sintió muy decepcionada de si misma por haber malgastado tanto tiempo. Dios, no; realmente no deseaba perderlo…si es que aún había esperanzas. Ahora todo era tan frágil, tan quebradizo, tan delicado. Como un corazón que ha esperado y le han mentido; difícilmente se fíe otra vez. Oh, ¿tendrían oportunidad de hablar de nuevo?

El ave se desprendió de la tierra sobre los brazos del viento, como si se fundiese con ellos, como si fuesen una misma cosa; y recorrió las cercanías sin problemas, en un vuelo taciturno y sigiloso. Escondió las garras bajo el suave plumón blanco en el impulso, y luego las desplegó majestuosas al sentirse más cómoda. Viró hacia un lado, después al otro; no obstante le fue imposible elevarse sobre el laberinto mismo. Lo intentó un par de veces, pero una extraña conmoción en los vientos repelió a la rapaz todo el tiempo. Finalmente, y con la misma suavidad con que había partido, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo de regreso; se remontó sobre el camino, sobre la colina, por sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros, haciendo un círculo perfecto y posándose en la hierba. Transfiguróse el ave nívea en un eminente hombre, y Toby, con la boca abierta, agitóse exultante.

- ¡Guau, es genial!

- No hay nadie en la entrada – Informó el mago con un halo de dejadez e indiferencia – Hay dos guardias en el murallón Oeste, pero duermen profundamente, no habrá problemas.

- Su majestad – inquirió Hoggle, con cuidado - ¿Pudo ver el interior del laberinto?

- ¡Cierto, verdad! – Se sumó Dash con avidez - ¿Qué hay dentro?

- No se puede ver nada – respondió Jareth, incómodo. No sabía por qué pero detestaba sentirse en medio de un interrogatorio – Wallas debe haberme cercado de algún modo.

- ¡Cáspita! – Se quejó Toby - Justo iba a proponer que vieran desde el cielo el camino correcto…

- Era una buena idea… - Indicó Dash en complicidad, y brincó con su mirada buscando la opinión de Sarah; pero ella se mantuvo sorprendentemente muda, abstraída, cabizbaja; como atrapada en una angustia que le impedía conectarse con la realidad.

- ¡Bueno, entonces, vamos! – exclamó Toby, mas nadie supo con certeza si moverse de su sitio o no. Sarah había sabido habituarles a su insistente voz de mando, y ante su ausencia se sintieron desorientados.

Jareth estaba allí de muy mala gana, así que se abstenía de cualquier cosa relacionada con la misión; se excluyó deliberadamente a sí mismo del puesto de superior y táctico, limitándose solamente a prestar custodia y algún que otro auxilio, pero bajo su más estricto criterio. El resto, le interesaba bien poco. La pandilla, huérfana por unos segundos de las dos presencias más briosas, compartió su preocupación y dubitación en un par de atisbos.

- ¿Sarah? – Toby le tironeó de un brazo – Reacciona, ¿qué tienes?

- ¡Nada, nada! – Se apresuró a reponerse ella – Vamos, démonos prisa.

El grupo descendió fugazmente la colina hasta alcanzar el camino, y a pesar del alentador informe, se mantuvieron en estado de alerta de continuo. El mago observaba el ambiente, comparándolo con sus propios recuerdos. ¡Cómo había cambiado todo! Ese pelmazo de Wallas estaba desfigurando su reino, a su gusto y antojo. El murallón era más alto, más oscuro y el recorrido mucho más extenso. Incluso sabía de rumores acerca de nuevas y feroces bestias que había soltado en el interior del mismo. Pero lo que le erizaba el cabello era la idea de que les estuviese observando. Después de todo, él lo había hecho con Sarah. Y ahora, sin vigilancia, y con las puertas abiertas de par en par todo daba a entender que su misión había dejado de ser secreta.

- No puedo creer que alguna vez trabajé aquí… - musitó Hoggle.

- ¿Notaron eso? – Sarah levantó una de sus manos hacia los entornos del muro – Recuerdo que aquí afloraban hadas por doquier… ¡una de ellas me mordió! ¿Recuerdas, Hoggle? Ya no hay nada…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Le regañó el enano - ¿Olvidaste lo que te dije? ¡Están todas con Wallas!

- Cada una de ellas… - se lamentó Dash en una especie de suspiro – Las tiene a todas encantadas…

Jareth giró sus ojos en un gesto de fastidio, detestaba oír hablar de los atributos de su Némesis.

- Y tú, bien que te salvaste por poco… je, je, je - rió Hoggle apuntando a la muchacha con el dedo; Dash asintió, compartiendo la humorada con una risita cómplice. Captado por datos subrepticios, Jareth tendió el oído.

- Pensar que no has sufrido cambios… - continuó Dash – Terrible hubiera sido, apenas a cinco minutos de haber llegado y ya cautiva por una mente maligna.

El mago le lanzó una mirada furtiva; ella lo presintió y levantó la vista. Él le miraba extrañado, con el ceño fruncido, como si cavilase intrigado. La joven temió preguntar, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de sus problemas devenía de no saber mantener la boca cerrada. Encima él mostrábase perplejo, quién sabe las cosas que pensaba.

Siguieron pues, recorriendo el sendero, y súbitamente, como si fuese al azar, Jareth reunió sus pasos con los de Sarah. Ella se percató, nerviosa, pero por temor a empeorar las cosas no dijo nada. Permitió entonces que los hechos se deslizaran, hasta que finalmente, incapaz de soportar por mucho más tiempo, el mago se ladeó hacia ella.

- ¿Así que… le has visto? – preguntó en un susurro. Ella le echó una mirada instantánea, algo desconcertada. Como buen simulador, él no le hablaba mirándole a la cara, sino adelante. De este modo, quien no escuchara no podría afirmar que le estuviese hablando.

- Así es – respondió ella mansamente. Jareth echó un vistazo alrededor, para constatar que nadie oía.

- Y… ¿qué sentiste?

A Sarah le resultó extraña y sumamente graciosa su actitud, pero se limitó sólo a responder aquello que le preguntaban.

- Nada… - Dijo, con toda naturalidad. ¿Por qué se mostraría tan interesado?

- ¿Cómo que nada? – susurró él, incrédulo. Para la chica, una discusión susurrada era lo más tentador para ceder a las carcajadas; era todo como un siseo constante, como una serpentina de chiflos, y la situación le demandó un esfuerzo increíble para no rendirse al cosquilleo.

- ¡Eso, pues! – Espetó ella, también en un susurro - ¡Nada!

- No te creo – Jareth negó con la cabeza.

- Pues, aquí me tienes, ¿no? – Masculló ella de nuevo – No estaría aquí si te mintiera.

- Es que… no puede ser…

- ¿¡Por qué no! – exhaló ella al límite de la contracción; el cuchicheo resoplado le hacía lucir como una insana y a él como un melindroso. Y se mordió la lengua para evitar la risotada. Hoggle, que encabezaba la marcha, se detuvo de repente.

- ¿Oyeron algo? – preguntó. Sarah y Jareth levantaron las cejas, desvergonzados.

- Mmmno, no…

Hoggle meneó la cabeza, exorcizándose un temor repentino.

- Me debo estar volviendo viejo…

- Es imposible… es imposible… - murmuró Jareth, para sí mismo. Sarah se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué, los magos no se equivocan?

- No es un mago nada más, es un hechicero – farfulló él; Sarah dibujó una sonrisa socarrona con sus labios.

- Oh… ¿Hay escalafones?

- ¡No te pases de lista! – Jareth se exacerbaba por no poder alzar la voz – No tienes idea de lo que te digo. Su poder es considerable, y si hay algo que disfruta es obligar a las de tu género a adorarle, quedan embrujadas al mirarle, en el acto.

- ¿Y tú no puedes plagiarle el truco? – sonrió ella, mordaz. Él giró sobre sí mismo en la propia puerta del laberinto, arrojándole una mirada de puñal y una mueca arrogante.

- ¡Yo no lo necesito!

Sarah se llevó las manos a la boca, no fuera cosa que le descubriera la sonrisa.

- Aquí no hay nadie… - reveló Toby, alcanzando al mago que se hallaba de pie en la entrada. Se enderezó orgulloso junto a él, imitando su porte; levantó el mentón y ensayó un par de veces una mirada entornada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – inquirió Dash, ante la repentina maniobra del niño.

- Por supuesto – respondió él, frunciendo el entrecejo, como su modelo; hinchió su pecho y colocó sus manos en la cintura, era todo un esperpento. Sarah le avizoró asombrada, pero Jareth no se percató, se hallaba más preocupado por otras cuestiones. Había avanzado un par de pasos dentro del primer pasillo y ahora tendía el oído; Hoggle hizo lo propio.

- Aquí… aquí no hay nadie, Majestad – dijo, al cabo de un rato.

- Ya saben que estamos aquí – Sentenció el mago; sus palabras estremecieron a los gnomos – Así que nos dejarán ingresar sin mayores dificultades, al menos hasta que progresemos lo suficiente como para no lograr escapar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ya saben? – importunó la voz de Sarah.

- Instinto… - Se ufanó él, perdiendo la vista a lo lejos. Ella dejó caer los brazos, escéptica.

- ¿Instinto? Yo digo que ya que es tan arrogante como ustedes dicen, también es un confiado. Y ha dejado todo así nomás porque cree que nadie jamás logrará llegar a su castillo.

- ¿Oh, si? – Se quejó Jareth con sarcasmo - ¿Y por qué tu idea es mejor que la mía? ¿En qué te basas?

- En que eso precisamente fue lo que hizo el dueño anterior… - respondió ella, mendaz; el mago frunció el ceño, irritado.

- Eh… no quisiera interrumpir, pero…- Hoggle se acomodó la chaqueta de los nervios – Debemos decidir hacia dónde ir…

- Yo digo que por allá – aventuró Toby, alzando su manita. El sendero era recto hasta donde se podía ver, pero el opuesto también. El detalle interesante era que tanto uno como el otro descendían gradualmente, a través de unas escalinatas de piedra, por lo que alcanzar el tramo del sendero propiamente dicho, implicaba sentirse embutidos en medio de las desproporcionadas murallas. A simple vista aquel diseño no reportaba ningún indicio acerca de sus motivos, y parecía más bien encaprichado a fastidiarles los sentidos.

- No lo sé… ¿tú que opinas? – preguntó Hoggle a Sarah.

- Pues sí, me parece bien – respondió ella.

- No sé… - interrumpió Dash- ¿Alteza?

- Me da igual, dejen que nos guíe su lógica – Ironizó el mago, aludiendo claramente a las especulaciones de la muchacha, y sin más, comenzó a caminar sin esperar a nadie. Sarah se mordió los labios, ofuscada, y el grupo se puso en movimiento.

El primer tercio del camino se llevó a cabo en un estricto silencio, y se dejaron caer en cada uno de los escalones, al menos diez o doce. No bien atreverse a las profundidades del pasadizo, los portales que les habían visto ingresar se fundieron al unísono sin emitir ningún sonido; de esta manera los aventureros ignoraron que se hallaban absolutamente presos.

Un tinte verdoso moteaba la mitad del muro, como una pincelada gruesa de hongos y moho. Las baldosas se hallaban húmedas, demasiado como para andar desprevenidos, y el clima se tornó cada vez más glacial. Sarah comenzó a lamentarse para sus adentros por haberse llevado encima tan sólo una camisa; se cruzó de brazos, para minimizar la sensación incómoda, mientras sus ojos pendían atentos de las espaldas de su hermano. Instintivamente, el equipo se había organizado de la manera más eficaz: a la cabeza, por excelencia, Hoggle habría camino; a la mitad permanecían Toby y Dash, los más pequeños y vulnerables. Sarah hacía las veces de su guardaespaldas, atenta a cualquier detalle que se le hubiese escapado al enano. Cerrando la marcha, un poco por apatía y otro poco para cubrirles la retaguardia, Jareth les seguía convenciéndose más a cada momento que no debería haber aceptado el trato.

Los murallones eran inmensos. El mago les observó, molesto; le era posible elevarse en el aire pero hasta cierto punto, no lo suficiente como para distinguir el camino en su totalidad, y cuando encaramó la vista como por cuarta vez, se percató que por sobre la muralla se hallaba diseñado un sendero por el cual caminar. Algo así como una vereda; una vereda peligrosa al carecer de barandal.

- ¿Ya notaron eso? – inquirió Sarah; había visto lo mismo en el mismo instante.

- ¿Qué es? – Quiso saber Toby; Hoggle se volvió, y se rascó la cabeza.

- No recuerdo haber visto eso antes.

- Parece una vereda… - comentó el niño – Me recuerda a algo que vi en la escuela…

- Bueno, si está allí, tal vez podamos subir y ver qué hay del otro lado – opinó Sarah de buen humor.

- ¿Subir? – se burló Jareth - ¿Acaso vuelas?

Sarah le arrojó una mirada molesta. A él no le afectó en nada, le había causado mucha gracia su propio comentario, y no logró quitarse la sonrisa perspicaz del rostro. Lo cierto era que no había escaleras, ni rocas en que pisar, y la joven lo descubrió cuando examinó la pared exhaustivamente.

- Bueno… ¿Y cómo se supone que suben allá arriba? – espetó indignada.

- ¡Ya lo recordé! – Sonrió Toby – Me recuerda a una represa.

- ¿Una qué? – Preguntó Dash. Un martilleo lejano y profundo evitó que se escurriera alguna respuesta, ya que saltaron hacia atrás con la ansiedad a cuestas. Dos o tres golpes más se filtraron en la espesa afonía del camino; era un sonido metálico, como a hierros pesados, como a chirridos. Inmovilizados, congelados en su sitio, sujetaron sus lenguas y tendieron el oído. Nada. El eco se había desvanecido.

- Esto no tiene buen aspecto… - Musitó Jareth; no obstante se mantuvo en sus cabales. No fue igual para los demás excursionistas, que se apelotonaron detrás de él en apremiante expectación. El silencio se quebró bruscamente y no de a poco; un estruendo furioso hizo vibrar el pasillo entero desde la cumbre hasta los cimientos. Una masa desconocida y desfigurada se perpetró a sus anchas a la distancia, y tan violenta como implacable acometió sobre ellos iracunda.

- ¿Agua? ¡Agua! – gritaron Hoggle y Dash.

- ¿¡Qué! – Sarah titubeó unos instantes, estaban en medio de un canal con murallas de diez metros a cada lado.

- ¡Corran…! – gritó Toby.

- ¿¡A dónde…! ¿¡A dónde!

No había tiempo, no lo lograrían; Sarah se revolvió sobre sí misma, ¿y el mago? ya no estaba. Desesperada, blandió su vista buscándole. ¡Los había abandonado! ¡los había traicionado! ¡Se ahogarían!

Los gnomos se arrojaron sobre la muralla para trepar aunque así fuese con las uñas, instinto de supervivencia, quizá, o locura repentina. Sarah se aferró enajenada a su hermano, era imposible evaporarse por antojo humano, y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos cuando el tifón se disparaba sobre sus cabezas. Empero el embiste esperado no llegó nunca, ni la ruina, ni la tragedia; algo estaba aconteciendo. Repentinamente y con desconcierto, percibió el estruendo del torrente correr bajo sus pies sin tocarla. Se descubrió la cara, y averiguó estupefacta que se desplazaba por los aires, junto al resto de sus compañeros, en dirección a la cima de la muralla, a un lugar seco. El mago les aguardaba, de pie sobre la acera, levitaban porque él se los permitía con las manos extendidas y una mirada recia.

Tan sólo tocar la tierra Hoggle se apretujó el pecho, seguro de recibir un ataque si no calmaba su corazón. Dash rodó por el piso, jadeante de la emoción, y Toby deliró de júbilo y satisfacción.

- ¡Este tío es genial!

Sarah resultó de pie ante el mago tan sutil y flexible como una gacela, y no atinó a decir nada, ni siquiera a dar las gracias. ¡Los había salvado! ¡Había cumplido su palabra! Se hallaba sumamente impresionada; dibujó una sonrisa deslumbrada pero no logró articular palabra. Empero Jareth no pareció conmoverse en absoluto, como si nada sucediera, y con una expresión austera, concluyó con su labor y luego siguió caminando. No esperó ni reconocimientos ni aplausos, ni tampoco los quería; sólo deseaba terminar con todo y olvidarse. Recuperar lo perdido y despedir a esa pandilla de truhanes tan pronto como fuese posible.

Como si sorteara pedruscos o guijarros, el mago avanzó por entre los desperdigados aventureros y prosiguió con su camino en la vereda que se alzaba sobre el estruendo de las muchas aguas del canal. Fue como un invierno vuelto hombre; Sarah pudo sentir el frío en su actitud cuando pasó junto a ella sin mirarle siquiera. Y le perturbó esa apariencia, le inquietó sobremanera, mas no fue capaz de transmutar en acciones sus aflicciones. El mago finalmente marchó franqueando a Toby, y éste fue cubierto por un extremo de la capa durante unos instantes. La escudriñó, ajada y oscura; estaba decidido, debía hallar el modo de hacer amistad con él.

Recuperados del susto pero con prisa, todo el grupo se desplazó nuevamente, ocupando sus antiguas posiciones estratégicas. De cuando en cuando parecía escaparse de las aguas el sonido ronco de algún animal, pero ninguno logró ver nada.

- ¿Oyeron eso, compadres? – tiritó Dash amarrado al cuello del niño.

- ¿Para qué querrán toda esta agua? – se preguntó Toby en voz alta.

- Supongo que ahora me creerán que nos vigilan – Espetó Jareth triunfal. Sarah se estremeció; si tenía razón, entonces estaban en graves problemas.

- ¿Y cómo saberlo? – Aventuró Hoggle con timidez – Tal vez sólo hayan soltado el agua… porque… porque usen esta entrada como una fosa con cocodrilos.

- ¿Cocodrilos? – Se atemorizó Dash - ¿A qué te refieres con cocodrilos?

- Creí que una fosa se cavaba en la tierra y no flotando sobre ella – se mofó Jareth, sarcástico.

Hoggle se volvió para expandir su explicación, pero el suelo que pisaba cedió súbitamente y se convirtió en una resbaladiza rampa que arrastró a todo el mundo en dirección a las corrientes.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah…!

Como una visión aterradora, como un resabio de muy mal agüero, un lomo tornasolado se retorció cercenando las olas, y antes que los desventurados se sumergieran nació del agua una cabeza, una cabeza elíptica y pungente. Semejante a una serpiente, aunque no del todo; cian y oro, con apéndices membranosos a modo de orejas y unas fauces repletas de colmillos temerariamente abiertas.

- ¡No sé nadar! – gritó Dash en el rostro de Hoggle.

- ¿¡Qué más te da! ¡Nos van a devorar!

Narrar que intentaron clavar las uñas al suelo es decir muy poco. Mas cualquier esfuerzo resultó inútil, eran inequívocamente un bocado. Imprevistamente, lo inesperado: una lechuza blanca hincó sus garras en el morro de la serpiente, a pesar de parecer diminuta a su lado, y obligó al animal a cerrar la boca y debatirse ferozmente.

Los demás se despeñaron en el agua helada entre gritos de pavor, pero habían escapado de ser masticados. De un empellón, la anaconda se quitó al ave de encima; pero ésta era tenaz y decidida, y regresó a por más. Esta vez se aferró a sus orejas, halando atrozmente de ellas, y con sus plumas le entorpeció la vista aleteándole en la cara. Sarah sujetó a Toby antes que el frío le entumiese, e intentó mantenerle la cabeza fuera del agua, mientras Hoggle hacía lo propio por sí y por Dash. Empinóse la trayectoria, recrudecióse el afluente; el curso se estremecía arrastrándoles a velocidades impresionantes. Pronto el mago y la serpiente se perdieron de vista, trenzados en encarnizada lucha, entre colmillos y garras.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! – chillaba Hoggle; Sarah no pudo hacer más, apenas alcanzaba a sostener a su hermano. Intentó acercarse a los gnomos que reñían exasperados pero lo único que consiguió fue que se apiñaran y vagaran mucho peor.

La corriente se hallaba helada y desenfrenada, y el curso comenzó a volverse angosto y riguroso; pronto se hicieron reales todos los fantasmas cuando el cauce derivó en otra rampa que los sometió a caer aún más profundo. Sarah arrojó su vista al cielo y observó un punto blanco que se precipitaba sobre ellos diestramente; era la lechuza, y alabeó rasante sobre sus cabezas. La rapaz se adelantó al tropel un tramo y se detuvo sobre uno de los árboles derrumbados a la vera del canal. En un preciso segundo mutó en la piel de un lobo, que plantó cara a las raíces de la planta y arremetió una y otra vez, hasta lograr meter la mitad dentro del agua.

Sarah abrió los brazos instintivamente y se aferró con todo y dientes al árbol muerto; tras ella, Hoggle y Dash se estrellaron uno a uno. Toby fue el primero en trepar por el tronco, empujado desde abajo por su hermana. El niño reptó a toda velocidad hasta la orilla, y colgándose sobre el madero, la joven ayudó al enano a sentarse en él. Dash pendía de su cuello, entumido de frío y tos, mas los dos respiraban a salvo sujetos al cuerpo marchito del árbol. Jadeante y estremecida, Sarah encaramó la vista para contemplar un escalofriante lobo gris que se acercaba hábilmente hacia ellos. Le reconoció por el color de sus ojos, pero Jareth no se distrajo en absoluto; tomó con su hocico la chaqueta de Hoggle y le arrastró hacia atrás, hasta arrancarlo del peligro. Luego volvió sobre sí con intenciones de auxiliar a la muchacha, pero al llegar a las raíces se detuvo, dudando. Observóle unos instantes: Sarah intentaba avanzar en cuatro patas; mas un resbalón de sus piernas le determinó. El lobo trepó al tronco, con la cruz erguida y el hocico afilado; se allegó a su lado y se le plantó a la par. Ella se hallaba extenuada, había cargado más de veinte kilos de un niño que lidiaba por no ahogarse, y sus brazos trepidaron inseguros, negándose a arrastrarle hasta la orilla. Comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones, y estribóse por sobre el lomo del animal, asiéndole con fuerza de su pelaje. Así, lenta pero ininterrumpidamente, avanzaron juntamente hasta llegar a tierra firme.

Se desplomaron extenuados todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo, excepto el mago, que se veía en buenas condiciones. El lobo se apartó de sus compañeros, se sacudió enérgicamente el pelambre, y se desvaneció en Jareth, un Jareth silente e indiferente, que les observó agonizar de cansancio a cierta distancia. Sarah tiritó de frío y nervios, aún no escapaba de la conmoción; aquello se evadía de los recuerdos que hubiere guardado de las pruebas de antaño. Toby y Dash tosieron con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y Hoggle daba grandes lamentos.

- Creo que me moriré en un minuto… - Jadeó Dash – No, aguarden. Creo que será antes.

- Hermoso comité de bienvenida… - estornudó Hoggle.

Sarah disparó su mirada a quien les había salvado la vida. Huraño, cruzado de brazos, Jareth parecía aguardar impaciente poder continuar el viaje. Ella hubiese deseado agradecerle pero, esa expresión no le resultaba muy alentadora que digamos. Un estremecimiento le sobrecogió el alma; él parecía cada vez más distante y lejano. Ojalá no llegase tarde el momento de hablar con él.


	5. ¿Quieres?

¿Quieres?

La única preocupación que le había disipado la sonrisa pérfida del rostro era la que le habían presentado aquella mañana. Curioso, además, pues inquietarle era algo que nadie había logrado en años. Alguien había llegado con noticias de que una pequeña rebelión se estaba gestando en sus dominios; pero no una cualquiera, una que traía consigo al mago Jareth y a esa jovencita huidiza que había resultado ser inmune a su poder. Mientras las miles de muchachas besaban sus manos, la idea le aguijoneaba de tal manera que no lograba pensar en otra cosa.

Espontáneamente, dos pequeños gnomos con cascos plateados lucharon por abrirse paso entre la multitud. Octavius se llamaba uno, Grecus el otro; avanzaban secundados por el cuervo negro, que lucía titánico y hercúleo en comparación. Insidioso y malévolo; tan orgulloso y altivo como su amo, el nuevo rey.

- ¡Esto se parece cada vez más a un foso de lamentaciones! – ladró Octavius en el oído de su compañero. El bullicio era tan grande que era imposible que le oyera de otra forma - ¡Si esto continúa, tendremos que ingeniar otra manera de comunicarnos!

Grecus puso sus manos a modo de bocina.

- ¡He intentado telepatía, pero todavía sin resultados!

Pese a todo, ambos lograron alcanzar el estrado, los pies del rey, y se postraron ante él con el ave sobre sus espaldas.

- ¡Su excelentísima magnificencia! – Saludó Octavius – ¡Nos presentamos ante usted con noticias!

- ¿Novedades? – Se inquietó Wallas - ¡Habla!

- El grupo de intrusos está dentro del laberinto, a las puertas del bosque – explicó el gnomo – Son cinco: un niño, un gnomo, un duende, la muchacha y el mago Jareth. Soltamos a la serpiente del canal pero… lograron escapar…

- ¿Cómo que los dejaron escapar? ¡Ineptos! – rugió el hechicero desde su trono. Grecus y Octavius se echaron al suelo y se cubrieron el rostro, temblando. Pero Wallas abandonó su arrebato de ira súbitamente, como asaltado por las voces de sorna de su propio juicio.

- Son más ingenuos de lo que creí… - sonrió, jocoso - ¿Realmente creen que pueden derrotarme? ¿Ellos…? ¿Ellos que son… nada? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Las cadenas asidas del muro tintinearon de un intenso halar: las doncellas suspiraban anhelando retener su risa para sí. Los gnomos se otearon, confundidos.

- Ven, pajarraco – dijo Wallas, y de inmediato el cuervo subió a su muñeca – Ve, síguelos. Infórmame de todo lo que veas. Creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para divertirme un poco.

El ave sombría remontó el vuelo y escapó por una de las ventanas del palacio; se lanzó en picada a través de la ciudad en dirección al laberinto, pero con tanta mala suerte que uno de los dragones de la guardia real lo prensó contra una pared de un coletazo. Se hallaba encabritado y se negaba a ser ensillado por los soldados. Intentó zafarse, mas no pudo; le habían entablillado las alas y colocado maneas. El poderío de ese bicho malhumorado encarnaba una tortura y un desafío, y aunque cruel sonase aquél trato, era el único modo de enjaezarle y escapar zumbando. Y le convulsionaba los nervios a más de uno con ese talante puntiagudo; si no fuese porque el ejército le requería lo hubiesen freído de seguro. La algazara atrajo pronto a más y más soldados de turno, y quién no, con mucho gusto, se acercó a vengarse a palazos. En tanto, el pobre pájaro, desprendió su pico del muro como pudo y continuó su marcha torpemente, con un ala chamuscada y las plumas revueltas. El furioso dragón blanco pronto fue controlado por la guardia real, que se arremolinó a su alrededor con sogas, palos y tridentes; le era mejor que colaborara, ya había probado lo que se sentía ser coladera.

A pesar de su demostración de seguridad, Wallas quedóse preocupado. ¿Qué extraños poderes ostentaría ahora su adversario, que lograba proteger a la muchacha humana de su terrible hechizo? ¿Y de dónde los habría sacado? Si albergaba nuevas facultades, eso significaba que tal vez era capaz de hacerle frente. Tal vez por eso lo que él consideraba insensatez, en realidad era una demostración de confianza. Se rascó la barbilla con avidez.

- Hay que mantenerlos vigilados… - sentenció.

En virtud de que ninguno de sus compañeros parecía muy repuesto del todo, Jareth no tuvo más opción que aproximarse a verificar la situación. Se acercó, etéreo como una sombra, con una actitud penosa que revelaba sus deseos de estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí. Toby y Dash habían comenzado a estornudar a dúo, Hoggle se destapaba los oídos, y Sarah tiritaba de frío escurriéndose el cabello. Ésta última, acurrucada como un ovillo sobre si misma en el suelo, alzó una mirada esperanzada cuando las lustrosas botas del mago se detuvieron en su presencia. Ella no pronunció palabra, pero le arrojó un miramiento de súplica. Él levantó las cejas, en un gesto de fastidio, y accedió. Se puso en cuclillas ante sus narices, mientras su larga melena leonada se arremolinaba sobre su pecho, y extendió una de sus manos hasta asirle por el brazo izquierdo. Sarah le contempló alarmada, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¡Qué pregunta! ¿Acaso no le había insinuado un "ayúdame"?

Una cálida sensación se desprendió de la palma del mago y le recorrió de pronto todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. ¡Sus manos, su ropa, sus zapatos, todo estaba seco! Hasta su larga cabellera oscura, hasta sus uñas. Estupefacta, atolondrada, le tomó unos instantes concebir que era real lo que experimentaba, y con una sonrisa maravillada se examinó a sí misma sin un solo rastro de la espantosa caída a las heladas aguas. Se sintió tan reconfortada. Él se soltó, antes de que ella pudiese agradecerle al menos, y se acercó a Toby, Dash y Hoggle, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. Dash se estremeció de pavor cuando el mago le asió por una pata; creyó que su fin había llegado, que sería rostizado o algo así, pero no. Para el enano fue similar, la proximidad de Jareth era aterradora. En cambio Toby se deslumbró, feliz de la vida, algún día escribiría un libro con todo eso. Bien, ahora se hallaban todos restablecidos. Al incorporarse inspeccionaron el entorno en un primer estímulo, comprobando que las murallas habían progresado en descenso continuo hasta desaparecer por completo a la vera del canal. A sus espaldas, un nuevo camino les invitaba a las profundidades de un laberinto de piedra en medio de un bosque espeso.

- ¡Muy bien! – Exclamó Sarah con energía - ¡Adelante!

- ¿Tiene que hacer tanto frío? – se quejó Dash. Llevaban unas cuantas horas dando vueltas dentro de los pasillos de roca perdidos en medio de una inmensa espesura de robles.

- El otoño ya casi termina… - suspiró Sarah, frotando sus manos – Pronto hará más.

- Qué consuelo… - Ironizó Hoggle. El entorno mostrábase extrañamente tranquilo, y un cielo plomizo acrecentaba en ellos la sensación de retraimiento y soledad. Los árboles desnudos y pardos, la ausencia de sol y el fresco constante matizaron el escenario, cargándolo de aislamiento y melancolía. Jareth se sintió como en casa, de pronto. A Sarah le colmó de angustia, a Toby de temor.

- ¿Cómo sabremos si estamos yendo por el camino correcto? – inquirió el niño a su hermana mayor.

- Aquí parece no haber nadie… - bufó ella, frustrada – Antes yo… antes preguntaba a quienes me encontraba.

- Estuviste aquí antes, ¿verdad?

- Y tú también…

- Algo debe estar planeando… - Se dijo Jareth entre dientes; la ausencia de amenaza era en sí misma alarmante.

- ¿Crees… que nos estén vigilando? – susurró Dash a la muchacha. Un graznido seco les erizó el cabello, e instintivamente quedaron quietos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – siseó Toby, preocupado.

- ¡Allá! ¡En el poste seco! – Indicó Sarah con el brazo extendido. Un enorme cuervo azabache graznó de nuevo y reclinó la cabeza, observándoles.

- ¡Lo conozco! – exclamó Jareth.

- ¡Y tiene un ala rota! – añadió el niño.

- ¡Pues no escapará! – Hoggle salió disparado hacia el ave con una vara en alto. O lo atrapaba o lo noqueaba.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! – Gritó Sarah - ¡Así no!

El pajarraco chilló y huyó despavorido. A medio volar, a medio corretear.

- ¡No lo dejen escapar! ¡No lo dejen escapar! – Clamó Jareth – ¡Llevará noticias nuestras al castillo!

Oírle y echar a correr fue una sola cosa para el resto del equipo.

- ¡A un lado, a un lado! ¡Quítense!

En tres saltos, Dash le estuvo encima, pero no atinó el zarpazo y el ave intentó un vuelo rasante que le salvó la vida al menos por diez metros. Sarah logró aplastarle durante unos segundos, pero el cuervo soltó su ala sana y la batió en su cara hasta librarse. Y todos los valientes que osaron echársele al cuello, rodaron inevitablemente por el suelo, vueltos tapete de los que llegaban detrás. Algunos escaparon de los tacones ajenos, otros no fueron tan afortunados; el mago saltaba a todos y cada uno de los machacados, era sumamente ágil. Y la adrenalina que brotaba a borbotones del equipo entero, levantó de nuevo a los apaleados, haciendo que hasta los de pronóstico reservado rebasasen a los que corrían delante. Herido, magullado y aterrado, el cuervo rebotó en el suelo del bosque tres o cuatro veces hasta que por fin se aferró con sus afiladas garras al borde de un precipicio. Estaba acorralado. Hoggle fue el primero en llegar.

- Je, je… - rió maliciosamente – Eres mío…

El resto arribó de inmediato, pero frenaron en seco para no espantar al pajarraco. El duende se le aproximó lenta y decididamente; lo tenía en la mira. Todos retuvieron el aliento, paralizados, e imaginaron mil y una maneras de aniquilarlo, mas no podían gritarlas. Hoggle dio un par de pasos más, calculó un salto certero sobre la presa y se le abalanzó ferozmente. Los demás dieron un respingo, avasallados por la tensión y el nerviosismo del acto homicida. Pero previendo su accionar, el ave se había preparado, y cuando el enano se le echó encima, dio un brinco en el aire y se arrojó al vacío. Abrió ambas alas y las corrientes le ayudaron a huir suavemente, planeando sobre ellas.

- ¡No! – aullaron todos, frustrados. Jareth fue el primero en correr hasta la cornisa y echarse a contemplar al fugitivo que escapaba burlonamente de ellos. Hoggle siguió al pajarraco con una mirada angustiosa.

- ¡Ojala tuviera alas! – suspiró.

- ¡Ojalá tuvieras cabeza! – Rugió el mago - ¡Por tu culpa ese animalejo llevará noticias de nuestra ubicación exacta a Wallas!

- ¡De acuerdo, tranquilos! – Espetó Sarah – Volvamos al camino, es mejor que no nos hallen aquí, rápido.

Regresaron pues, sobre sus propios pasos, inquietos y fracasados, hasta alcanzar la senda antigua. Se sumergieron en las penumbras de un bosque cerrado y un complejo de murallones que ocultaba aún más la escasa luz diurna.

- Por aquí – indicó Sarah, intuitivamente. Todos le siguieron obedientemente, y es que tenían otra preocupación encima: las horas se filtraban lánguidas, y sus estómagos crujían de hambre. El de Sarah también, y comenzó a acechar si por ventura alguna bellota temblorosa de frío les aguardaba por sobre sus cabezas… aunque por experiencia previa sabía perfectamente que no era recomendable ingerir nada dentro del laberinto.

- Tengo mucha hambre… - se lamentó Dash.

- Cómo quisiera tener aquí mi linda despensa… - ansió Hoggle.

- ¿Qué hay en ella? – preguntó Toby, también famélico.

- Oh, pues… - se relamió el enano – Fruta seca, dátiles, jugo de uvas…

Jareth se tocó el estómago; a Sarah se le hizo agua la boca.

- Y también lentejas… - continuó Hoggle, en éxtasis.

- ¿Lentejas? – Se babeó Dash - ¿Las preparas en guiso…?

- Sí, con papas, tomate, cebolla, hongos…

- ¿Y apio…? – Interrumpió Dash abrazándole el cuello. Casi podía olfatear el plato servido en la mesa.

- Si – respondió el enano, fregándose las manos de manera afanosa – Apio, ají picante…

El mago cerró los ojos y se agarró la cabeza; Sarah intentó pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Y verdeo…? – sonrió Dash, sacando a relucir sus colmillos hambrientos.

- ¡Si! – Exclamó Hoggle de buen humor – Y cuando el plato está servido…

- …Dos o tres fetas de queso encima… - Concluyó Jareth en arrebato. Todos se volvieron a verle; había perdido su mirada en las alturas como si esperase realmente que la comida cayese del cielo – Y también aceitunas…

Sarah no daba crédito a lo que oía; a Hoggle y Dash les daba igual, lo importante era que estaba hablando de comida.

- ¿Aceitunas con carozo? – le preguntó Dash, relamiéndose.

- No, no. ¡Rellenas!

- ¡Ooh…! - El delirio ya era colectivo; Toby escuchaba sujetándose la panza, Dash y el enano continuaron alimentando el trance.

- Y un poquito de pimentón rojo…- suspiró Hoggle.

- ¡Y comino…! - suplicó Jareth.

- ¡Comino…! – exclamaron los gnomos al unísono. Sarah no soportó más la tortura.

- ¡Bien, ya basta! – Exclamó – Bajen a la tierra, por favor.

Para Jareth fue como si lo despertasen de una bofetada.

- ¡Oh…! – Espetó, y aprestó sus pulmones - ¿Quieres que sea terrenal? Muy bien: ¡Me muero de hambre…!

- ¡Pues hazte aparecer alguna cosa! – respondió ella, rabiosa.

- ¿Quién te has creído que soy? – Rugió el mago - ¿El genio de la lámpara?

- ¡Pues de seguro tenía mejor carácter! – berreó ella también; él chilló, desdeñoso.

- ¡Bla, bla, bla…!

La marcha prosiguió, algo tensa; pero Hoggle, que se encontraba detrás del contingente, se reclinó sobre el oído de Dash.

- Tiene razón – susurró, en alusión al comentario de la chica – Si se dejara de despotricar tanto y hubiese ayudado en la captura del cuervo...

Para su desgracia, Jareth era dueño de un oído magnífico, a fuerza de llevar en su sangre el vigor y el salvajismo de la lechuza y el lobo. Volvió su rostro iracundo hacia ellos casi de inmediato, y le arrancó un quejido a la madera de un portentoso roble, que se desplomó tras los talones de los murmuradores. Espantada por el estrépito, Sarah giró sobre si misma para constatar lo que ocurría. Allí estaban, tiesos y despavoridos, el enano y el gnomo junto al árbol que les había rozado las espaldas. El mago echaba fuego por los ojos; había sido una clara advertencia y todos habían sido capaces de captar la indirecta.

La caminata se extendió durante media hora más, hasta que encontraron un callejón sin salida; bufando, gruñendo y trinando, el grupo regresó por donde vino. Al inmiscuirse por otro camino, una rama se desprendió por encima de sus cabezas y todos se hicieron a un lado de un salto. En medio del estruendo, dos o tres gnomos que se hallaban encaramados, huyeron amedrentados a través del bosque desperdigando un rastro de panecillos y frutos. Al hacerlo dejaron al descubierto que más adelante, oculta bajo la sombra que proporcionaba el brazo de una enramada, una vieja despensa hacía las veces de refugio secreto para el sinnúmero de razas prófugas del usurpador – eran demasiadas, imposible controlarlas todas - que aún deambulaban dentro del laberinto.

- ¿Vieron eso? – Se exasperó Dash; de un brinco ya estaba sobre la cabeza de Toby para ver mejor.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es…? – exclamó Hoggle, obnubilado.

- ¡Comida! – aulló Dash, delirante de gozo. Dando grandes saltos aceleró en dirección a la puerta hasta que Sarah se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – Exclamó empinando las manos - ¿No se dan cuenta de que puede ser una trampa?

- A un lado, Sarah, tengo hambre – Jareth la apartó como a un libro y se encaminó al interior del recinto; Hoggle y Dash le siguieron con avidez. Toby se acercó con cierta culpa.

- Yo también la tengo… - se dispensó ante su hermana, y arremetió hacia el interior de una carrera. Sarah suspiró, resignada y hambrienta. Quién sabe, tal vez tenían razón; había que ingresar a curiosear.

Una vez dentro, los voraces intrusos no dejaron armario sin sondear, ni estantería o alacena sin registrar. Hoggle se hizo de unas pasas de uva e higos secos y Toby de avellanas. Jareth se apoderó de un frasco atiborrado de almendras y nueces y Sarah encontró tres o cuatro manzanas. Intercambiando sonrisas entusiastas, la comitiva pronto se encontraba tendida en el suelo del bosque, en lo que podría llamarse un día de campo anormal. Sarah, Dash, Hoggle y Toby compartieron fraternalmente sus hallazgos, pero el mago había decidido almorzar a solas. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, se había tumbado contra un par de troncos a devorarse el botín con calma. Sarah advirtió aquello pero supo, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa, que tarde o temprano semejante ingesta atormentaría a Jareth con sed. Todo lo que debía hacer era esperar…

- ¡Oh, qué bien he comido…! – suspiró Hoggle al cabo de un rato.

- Yo también… - añadió Dash, tendido panza arriba – Momento… ¡no me puedo mover!

Sarah rió y Toby enderezó a su amigo de buen humor; todos se hallaban satisfechos. Entre bostezos y estiramiento de brazos, la caterva reunida en torno a Sarah se preparaba para descansar al menos diez minutos más; amodorrados por la comida, era impensable hacerles reaccionar. Pero ella se hallaba muy ocupada observando a Jareth de soslayo; él también se hallaba plácidamente repleto, y se había reclinado a descansar mirando al cielo. Empero, al cabo de unos minutos, una especie de intranquilidad le invadió el cuerpo, lenta y angustiosamente. Vagó su vista hacia arriba, hacia abajo, como buscando algo; Sarah hizo una mueca astuta con los labios y se levantó de su lugar de reparo. Suavemente, como por casualidad, se acercó a él hasta que sus miradas inevitablemente se cruzaron. Instintivamente, el mago levantó el escudo, a la defensiva, y le observó molesto y desconfiado cuando ella se puso a su lado de cuclillas.

- ¿Comiste? – quiso saber Sarah.

- ¿Tú no? – respondió él, secamente.

- Oh, sí, y muy bien – continuó ella de buen humor – Las manzanas estaban muy frescas y jugosas.

- Qué gran noticia – masculló Jareth, mendaz. Sarah sonrió de nuevo; sabía que él se estaba relamiendo, aunque mirase en otra dirección para no ser detectado.

- Lástima que no te sentaste con nosotros…

Jareth le echó una mirada tajante, pero fue repelida de inmediato cuando ojeó lo que ella traía entre sus manos.

- ¿La quieres? – preguntó ella, enseñándole una manzana. Él se reclinó hacia atrás, receloso; aquella era una propuesta hondamente sospechosa.

- Ah, está bien – Sarah sonrió al no encontrar respuesta – Se la daré a mi amigo Hoggle.

- ¡Dame eso! – Exclamó el mago quitándole la fruta – ¡Y dile a tu amigo que primero aprenda a hacer bien las cosas!

- Suerte para ti que compartimos contigo, ¿eh? – susurró ella, incisiva.

- Así debería ser siempre. Soy su rey – gruñó él, sarcástico. Sarah frunció los labios, enfurecida por su jactancia.

- ¿Sabes lo que eres? – masculló, y acercósele desafiante – Sólo eres un niño malcriado, que quiere que le den todo lo que se le antoja cuando se le antoja.

Fue incapaz de evitarlo; Jareth sonrió malicioso y se incorporó de donde descansaba acorralándola contra el árbol.

- ¿Sabes lo que se me antoja ahora mismo…?

¿Patitiesa? ¿Ojos como platos? Sarah encajó en cualquier definición de espanto; el mago le retenía, allí contra el árbol, a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

- ¡Estamos listos! – canturreó Toby a la distancia. Jareth sonrió, patrañero, ladeando su cabeza.

- Lo siento, debo irme… - musitó, poniéndose de pie ante la mirada atónita de una joven congelada. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el grupo y giró sobre sí – Seguiremos con esta charla en otro momento, ¿mmmh…?

Así, sin más, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó dándole un feliz mordisco a su manzana. A ella le tomó unos segundos recuperar el control de su ser entero, y el mago rió para sí todo el trecho. Aquél jamás había dejado de ser su divertimento favorito… y su manera más eficaz de hacerla cerrar el pico.


	6. Te reto

Te reto

Nadie supo precisar con exactitud en qué momento se había disparado el apremio, o qué inusitada corriente de histeria les impelía a apresurar sus pasos, lo cierto era que el ritmo veloz se había vuelto indispensable y sospechaban varias razones para justificarlo. Primero, que el día declinaba, segundo que no tenían idea de dónde pasar la noche, la primera noche. Tampoco se hubieron provisto de nada: ni mantas, ni abrigo, ni ninguna otra herramienta; es más, nadie lo había tenido en cuenta, como a muchos otros detalles en aquella descabellada travesía. Eran meros revoltosos a la deriva. Y a medida que avanzaban, ningún claro se abría, por lo que empinaban la marcha, de prisa, de prisa, que el sol sucumbía.

- ¿Cuántos días a pie me has dicho? – preguntó Sarah prudentemente. Hoggle intentó engullir algo de aire, el éxodo imperioso de los demás constituía una carrera para él.

- Tres… - Jadeó.

- ¿Y qué haremos cuando sea de noche? – se inquietó Toby.

- Rogar que no nos coman…

El camino viraba en torno a otro barranco; meter allí los pies era arriesgarse con un derrumbadero macabro. Empero no hallaron otra salida y, acuciados por el tinte rojizo del cielo, se arrojaron al paso con denuedo, antes que la oscuridad se les viniera encima. Las primeras caricias que les dieron la bienvenida fueron las zarpas del viento, que por tratarse de una cornisa elevada se despachaba a latigazos siniestros, atacando, huyendo, atacando, huyendo, como las olas de un mar funesto. Por fortuna, el sendero no resultó ser angosto, pero ante el titubeo ninguno se atrevió a caminar a la par del otro. Allá, debajo, en el espacio abierto, un efluvio inexplicable ocultaba de su vista la garganta y el valle, entre sus brazos sinuosos e inestables. De cualquier modo era evidente que despeñarse no era inteligente, y que la muerte les aguardaba a kilómetros, quizá, en lo profundo, pero allí estaba.

- Pues sí que le agradan los precipicios… - murmuró Jareth de mal humor. Toda la fisonomía de su reino había cambiado abruptamente, y se sentía como un niño al que hubiéronle arruinado su juguete. - ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de semejantes proporciones?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Sarah. El mago hizo una mueca de desacierto, su intención no había sido iniciar una conversación, sólo reflexionaba consigo mismo. Pero ahora ya le habían oído.

- A todo – respondió de mala gana – Un canal gigante, un laberinto gigante, un despeñadero gigante… me fastidia.

- Tal vez sólo intenta hacerse inaccesible. – Apuntó ella.

- O que nadie pueda escapar de sus dominios… - siseó Dash, temeroso.

Un rugido ronco les hizo vibrar por su potencia, y espantados, se soldaron a la pared del desfiladero, disparando su vista como saetas a través de la bruma.

- ¿Será…alguna cosa? – Se perturbó Sarah - ¿Alguna cosa con hambre?

- ¡Sea lo que sea, nos acorralará aquí si no nos movemos! – advirtió Jareth. De inmediato aligeraron el paso para cruzar al otro lado lo antes posible. Mas el tronar de aquél sonido no menguó ni se disipó por entre el celaje; antes, más bien, recrudecióse temerariamente desde algún sitio del inmenso vacío. El apuro se les tradujo en huida cuando el embolse del viento les aturdió los oídos; era un sonido seco, un golpe violento, como el que se gesta bajo las alas de un engendro en vuelo. Sarah volvió su rostro y contempló alarmada que una especie de dragón apuntalaba sus garras en la cornisa, tras sus espaldas. Dos más asomaron sus cabezas, suspendidos en el aire. Y como si se tratase de una conversación de bramidos, el dragón respondió con un rugido al intenso grito de la joven.

- ¡Dios mío, corran! – prorrumpió Hoggle, empujando a Toby a encabezar la estampida. Éste se llevó aferrado a Dash y se escabulló a toda velocidad, hincando fieramente sus ojos al frente, no sea cosa que un resbalón le truncase la suerte. No requirieron ser azuzados; las exhalaciones que expelían con cada paso en la cornisa les recordaron todo el tiempo que si se detenían, morían. Pero el detalle de la estatura fue un punto clave para dividir el bando: el mareo se incrementaba conforme lo hacía la talla. Así fue como Toby y Hoggle tomaron la delantera, enérgicos y pequeños, sintiéndose seguros, quizá, al estar más cerca del suelo. Sarah en cambio palpó horrorizada que el vendaval le aturdía, y un dolor de estómago le dijo que si no rodaba y se caía, entonces desfallecería. Un recodo en la saliente escondía una gruta; una pequeña, si se quiere, pero una ranura salvadora; astuto, el enano les advirtió del hallazgo y el gnomo y el niño entraron.

Sarah les contempló alejarse de ella, espantada; conocía las causas que le retenían de una evasiva exitosa, pero aún así no tenía poder para cambiar las cosas: estaba asustada. Como si no confiase en sus propias capacidades, como si incrementar la rapidez de la zancada le arrastrase inevitablemente a la nada, el vértigo se apoderó de la maquinaria de sus sentidos impidiéndole moverse como todos los demás lo hiciesen. Corría, sí, más no con prisa; huía a trancazos, entumecida. Y no se debía a una decisión deliberada, aquello nacía desde el meollo de su alma – no todos los días se surca una cumbre de dragones infestada – y fue como si su cuerpo se revelase, presa del pánico, a volverse ágil. El mago, que llegaba tras ella, hallóse pues entorpecido en su escape; (a él las corrientes y el vacío no eran capaces de impactarle, llevaba siglos domesticándoles, unas veces como lobo, otras veces como ave) pero le fue menester apocarse ante el vaivén irregular de una chica que no escapaba: se meneaba. Y ameritó que sus nervios estallasen, ante el calor abrasador que exhalaban tras él un par de fauces.

- ¡Si no te apresuras, te paso por encima, lo juro!

- ¡Estoy corriendo, estoy corriendo!

No, no, era inexcusable; la chica no daba pie con bola, evidentemente; y los nervios de Jareth se tensaron hasta el límite cuando uno de los dragones tomó la ofensiva, pensando quizá cenarse a esos dos bailarines ineficaces. Y ante el primer hálito candente que manare de la boca de las bestias, el mago asió a Sarah de manera diestra, deteniendo en un instante su vergonzoso intento de fuga. Ella frenó en seco, absorbida por el envión con que le atraían, y fue apresada en los brazos de Jareth antes de que éste le cubriese con la capa y se desvaneciesen.

Burlados, furiosos, los dragones recordaron entonces que la otra mitad de la tribu se hallaba todavía a tiro, y les siguieron el rastro hasta la cueva donde se hubieron refugiado. Compartir el trofeo de caza no era algo para lo que tuviesen templanza, y se agolparon en la hendidura de la roca, retorciéndose entre ellos mismos por el primer bocado de la noche. Por ventura, por misericordia, la gruta era demasiado angosta para que cupiesen de cuerpo entero, y solo embutieron sus patas dentro, agitando sus filosas garras. En la cima, con pavura, Sarah y Jareth avistaron el desdichado suceso, buscando desesperadamente en su ingenio alguna treta que les salvara la vida.

- ¿¡Qué hacemos, qué hacemos! – chilló Sarah en agonía.

- ¡Estoy pensando, estoy pensando!

La gruta no era más que una muesca, y a los pocos metros el niño y los gnomos fueron acorralados; y se volvieron de espaldas al rincón que les aguardaba, intentando empotrarse en la roca.

- ¡No puede ser! – se quejó Toby.

- ¿Preferirías estar fuera? – se molestó el enano; Dash trepidó, jadeando.

- ¡Si les interesa saber, yo estoy muy bien aquí!

Como por maldición, como por ingenio o artilugio, una de las endemoniadas bestias introdujo su brazo en el lugar exacto y con el filo de sus zarpas trabó de uno de los pies de Toby. Los gnomos chillaron al instante y el niño se desplomó delante de sus narices, para ser arrastrado fuera, donde era esperado para devorarle.

- ¡Toby! – Sarah aulló despavorida, el asunto comenzaba a escaparse de sus manos, y el más inocente en este caso sería el primero en partir. El vapor proveniente de los pulmones de Jareth se desdibujó en vibrantes intervalos, mientras blandía la vista exasperado buscando la respuesta a su alrededor.

- Una ilusión, una ilusión… ¡un espejismo! - murmuró para sí, concentrado, y se encaramó al risco diseminando cristales a lo largo del desfiladero. Transfiguróse cada esfera en un reptil titánico y membrudo, que en alianza perfecta con sus compañeros le plantaba cara a los primeros.

Sarah no perdió detalle, sobrepasada por los acontecimientos; pronto los famélicos dragones se vieron rodeados por otros de gran porte que parecían muy interesados en acabar con ellos. Instintivamente, cerraron filas, olvidándose de Toby por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Jareth lo raptara de la misma forma que había hecho con su hermana. Los dragones ilusorios hicieron chasquear sus fauces al viento y rugieron estrepitosamente; los verdaderos, convencidos, dieron por acabada la contienda creyéndose perdidos. Alzaron vuelo y huyeron de la cornisa con destino incierto. Tan pronto como se hubieron perdido de vista, la ilusión del mago se esfumó, retornando los cristales a su dueño.

Hoggle y Dash escaparon del interior de su prisión de roca y se reunieron con el resto del equipo que esperaba en la cima. Sarah aferró a su hermano pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, aún no despertaba del escalofrío de haberle visto en riesgo. Jareth no dijo nada; entregó el niño a su hermana y se apartó unos metros, abocándose a regresar a su aplomo habitual. El gnomo y el enano llegaron dando voces de contentos, pero el comité de recepción aún se hallaba consternado.

- ¡Muchacho! – Rió Hoggle palmeando la espalda de Toby - ¿Querías emociones fuertes? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

- Eso no tuvo gracia… - musitó Sarah, aún agitada.

- ¡Bah! Ya se acostumbrará…

- Será mejor irnos de aquí – exhortó ella, inquietada – No quiero que la noche nos sorprenda en este lugar.

- Estoy de acuerdo – reveló Hoggle. Se reagruparon y se marcharon tan pronto como les fue posible.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Exclamó Toby, abrazándose a su hermana mientras andaban - ¡He desaparecido en el aire! ¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste? ¿Me has visto?

- Si, Toby, lo he visto – respondió ella cariñosamente.

- ¡Guau! ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué más nos espera!

- Permíteme disentir contigo… - masculló Hoggle, acre.

La charla subsiguiente giró en torno a éste último acontecimiento durante buena parte del trayecto; pasado el susto, tras la impresión, Sarah y sus compañeros encontraron gracioso lo sucedido, pero Jareth reparó en algo muy distinto: y es que ninguno de sus esfuerzos desde el comienzo, había recibido siquiera una consideración por parte de ninguno de ellos. Al fin y al cabo llevaba cuidándoles todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad? Un revuelo de necesidades y pataletas se le ensortijaron dentro, incapaces de definir quién prevalecería. Les repelía, le incomodaban, y no era su intención rogarles nada, pero las alabanzas le eran un manjar muy apreciable, y hubiese deseado al menos un "gracias". Pero no, no, tampoco; él no necesitaba nada de nadie. Abocarse a pensar esos asuntos era llanamente detestable. Así fue como alimentó a su endemoniado resentimiento, que dio como fruto una cruda resignación que le entenebreció la mirada.

El pasaje elegido descendía de pronto hacia otro más inclinado, y el sendero se transformó en unas eternas escaleras. Nuevamente se vieron forzados a colocarse en fila india, bajando uno a uno el sinnúmero de escalones de piedra. El frío comenzó a sentirse con mayor intensidad cada vez, y las luces del día agonizaron lentamente.

- Hay que salir de aquí, necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos esta noche – indicó Sarah.

- Vengan, probemos por ahí – invitó Hoggle, inmiscuyéndose por otro de los interminables pasajes. Más y más escaleras, todas hacia abajo. Al cabo de un rato la caravana sentía agobiada sus piernas.

- ¿No tenías un lugar mejor para escoger? – se quejó Jareth.

- Eh… todas las aberturas son iguales, Alteza… - se excusó el enano – Aquí todo desciende.

- Como la temperatura – bromeó Sarah; sus palabras tintinearon, estaba tiritando.

Toby se encontraba de muy buen humor, conservando aún la excitación de su encuentro cara a cara con un dragón y un mago verdaderos. Colmóse su cuerpecito de una dicha radiante y genuina, ésa que nos convence de que nada es imposible, y solapadamente se desprendió del brazo de su hermana con un ardid en mente. Una vez libre, se detuvo en un peldaño permitiendo que los demás continuasen en su descenso, mientras él aguardaba inmóvil, al reparo. Uno a uno les cedió el paso, mas cuando llegó el turno de Jareth, se apostó de inmediato junto a él. El mago lo notó, extrañado, y de repente le invadió una cierta intranquilidad, mas sin embargo no dijo nada; ni le miró siquiera. Toby caminó a su lado un tiempo, observándole como sólo los niños pueden hacerlo, y Jareth comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Lo único que le faltaba: lidiar con la admiración de un chico que denotaba entusiasmo suficiente como para perseguirle día y noche sin descanso.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Toby sin pudores. El mago frunció el ceño como si el estómago se le estuviese doblando por la mitad. Le arrojó una mirada como al azar, y continuó caminando. Pero el niño no se dio por vencido.

- Me llamo Toby. Tengo cinco años y medio. Y soy el más listo y el más intrépido de mi clase.

Jareth le observó de nuevo, con media sonrisa irónica dibujada en los labios; es que no podía creer que le estuviese sucediendo eso, ¿acaso se hallaban en su contra todos los dioses? ¿Les era irresistible verle en paz? Regresó su mirada al camino. Toby observó detenidamente la capa, los guantes y las botas, fascinado.

- Mi maestra dice que aprendo muy, muy rápido. – continuó sin rubor alguno. De pronto Sarah reaccionó; acaba de caer en la cuenta de la treta del pequeño, y ahora lo tenía a sus espaldas intentando entablar un diálogo con el mago. Un dejo de admiración y sorpresa le condujo a mantenerse pendiente de la situación, mordiéndose los labios en una sonrisa atónita. Sabía de la desvergüenza de los niños, pero jamás se le había manifestado esa esencia en cuerpo presente, y menos en su hermano. Y no sólo eso, sino que el objeto de su hipnotismo era sin duda alguna singular; Toby no acosaba a los gnomos, Toby acosaba al mago. Valentía y frescura propias de la edad, quizá.

El niño reparó en el particular diseño de la camisa que Jareth llevaba puesta; mangas amplias atiborradas de encajes, que parecían deshacerse en racimos como el plumón de un ave, cubriéndole casi por completo las manos (hábilmente ocultas en un par de guantes) Tan voluminoso como ese encaje lo era el cuello de la prenda, de un color casi manteca, que pendía generosamente escondiendo un detalle interesante del atuendo. Toby reparó en él de inmediato; algo lucía, algo brillaba, reapareciendo y escapando, en un juego inquieto entre las ropas del mago. Finalmente un paso en la escalera le expelió fuera durante un breve minuto y el niño pudo descubrirle: un talismán extraño, esplendente, sometido obedientemente al cuello de su amo.

- ¡Guau…! – susurró el niño; Jareth deslizó una mirada curiosa, le señalaban con el dedo - ¿Qué es eso?

El mago se examinó el pecho, entonces supo a qué hacía referencia el pequeño. Sarah escuchó con intriga y embozo, no quiso darse vuelta para no disipar los sucesos. Jareth tomó el amuleto en una de sus manos, con un dejo casi imperceptible de nostalgia.

- Un obsequio – respondió quedamente, como para no ser oído.

- ¿Un obsequio? – se entusiasmó Toby. Sarah inmovilizó por un segundo la respiración. ¡El niño había conseguido respuesta! Aquello era algo nuevo…

- Si, un obsequio. – respondió Jareth, incómodo.

- ¿Y quién te lo regaló? – preguntó Toby, curioso; se hallaba tan entusiasta que bajaba los escalones a brincos.

- ¿Qué? – no era que no le hubiese oído, sólo intentaba dilatar el tiempo de su respuesta, como si con ello le fuese posible escaparse de la misma.

- Qué quién te lo regaló – repitió el niño, tenaz. El mago hizo una pausa, pero Toby no dejaba de observarle. Titubeó unos segundos, y finalmente respondió:

- Mi padre.

- ¿Tu papá? – sonrió el muchachito. Jareth hizo una mueca graciosa; de verdad que no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. ¿Y ahora como zafaba de toda esa marea de preguntas? ¡Y las que vendrían luego…! Sin embargo Toby transmitía tanta ingenuidad que no se atrevió a dejarle sin respuesta.

- Si, mi padre – repitió entonces. El pequeño estiró el cuello para ver el pendiente un poco más de cerca.

- ¡Guau…! – exclamó. Jareth sonrió, aquella le pareció una expresión exagerada. Sin embargo no apartó su mirada del camino.

- Quisiera que mi papá me regalara algo así. – Suspiró el niño, e inmediatamente entristeció su semblante – Me regala cosas lindas, pero…

El mago le observó a rabillo de ojo.

- Pero nunca esta conmigo para jugar con ellas. – Masculló el pequeño, defraudado – Es más, a veces ni siquiera recuerda las cosas que me ha comprado…y tiene que preguntarme para no repetirlas.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Sarah; el mago frunció el ceño, pero continuó mudo.

- En realidad está en mi casa, pero es como si no estuviera – reveló Toby sin reparos; la chica y el mago despeñaron la vista.

- ¿Sabes? No deben tener idea de que no estoy en casa, ahora – continuó el niño – Están muy ocupados, siempre…

Sus palabras fueron tan auténticas que una gran desazón hizo presa en Sarah y en Jareth. A partir de ese momento Toby no volvió a abrir su boca, imbuido en una atmósfera de aflicción. El mago no pudo evitar experimentar compasión por él, y eso le sorprendió de sí mismo también. Qué extraño… Cuántas experiencias nuevas…

El eco de sus pasos retumbó por entre las paredes de piedra de las inagotables escaleras durante quince minutos más, acrecentado notablemente por el mutismo apenado que flotaba alrededor. Por fin, llegaron al final del recorrido. Hoggle ya no daba más, le faltaba el aire, y Sarah estaba muy cansada. Ante ellos se abrió lo que parecía ser un bosquecillo, algo ralo, para ser sinceros, con árboles perennes en lugar de siniestros. El sol se sumergía inexorablemente, y de pronto Sarah se inquietó; de un momento a otro no habría más luz.

- Allá – señaló Jareth con autoridad. Todos se volvieron a verle. Había un pequeño claro entre los árboles; allí había dispuesto que pasaran la noche.

El grupo arribó al lugar indicado sin mediar palabra. Dash y Toby cogieron algunas ramas en derredor y luego se las entregaron a Hoggle, que se encargó de encender una fogata para espantar un poco el frío del atardecer. El desasosiego y la ansiedad eran casi capaces de respirarse; fluctuaban en el aire como un espectro aterrador. Ignoraban los peligros que entrañaba la noche dentro del laberinto, y el clima entre ellos mismos tampoco podía calificarse de confianza ciega, ¿quién podría cerrar los ojos con Jareth cerca? Lo mismo pensaba el mago, ¿qué le garantizaba que no le traicionaran de algún modo?

Las conversaciones fueron muy escasas, y casi en susurros, como para no despertar fantasmas; a medida que la oscuridad avanzaba, los corazones de Sarah y sus amigos se sobrecogieron de temor. Sólo Jareth se mantenía en calma relativa; después de todo, la noche no tenía secretos para él.

- Alguien debería permanecer despierto… por si acaso – sugirió Sarah.

- A mi no me miren – tembló Hoggle – Además estoy exhausto. Me dormiría de inmediato, sin tener con quien hablar.

- Yo… yo…no seré útil – tartamudeó Dash, buscando alguna excusa plausible – Además soy miope, no les convengo.

Sarah hizo una mueca con los labios.

- Yo puedo quedarme – se ofreció Toby – Veo muy bien y además soy muy valiente.

- Tú tienes que descansar – sentenció ella, inflexible – Eres pequeño.

El niño se cruzó de brazos, frustrado e indignado. Ella titubeó unos instantes y deslizó una mirada hacia el mago. Él le estaba observando de antemano, seguro de que eso ocurriría.

- A ver, déjame adivinar… - levantó una ceja, irónico y molesto. Sarah le sostuvo la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

- Si ibas a tener tanto miedo de noche, hubieses traído tu oso de felpa – disparó él, incómodo; ella reaccionó con irritación urgente.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña!

- ¿Qué, has crecido?

- ¡Avísame cuando tú lo hagas!

Hoggle y Dash se miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban semejante escena.

- Pues eso debiste notarlo hace tiempo, preciosa. – respondió Jareth, desdeñoso.

- ¡No me llames así! – se encrespó ella.

- ¡Cierto! – Ironizó él, con voz quejumbrosa - ¡Qué va a decir tu papá!

- ¡Basta ya los dos! – Toby les riñó en voz alta, pero Sarah y Jareth le arrojaron una mirada escandalizada.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

- ¡Él empezó!

Toby frunció los labios, enojado con ambos.

- Está bien, está bien – se apresuró Sarah – Olvídenlo, yo lo haré.

- ¿Tú…? – Todo el grupo en su conjunto le vociferó a coro.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Gruñó Jareth – ¡Lo haré yo!

- ¡No quisiste hace un segundo! – se quejó ella, furiosa.

- ¡Yo no dije que no!

- ¡Tampoco dijiste que si!

Toby, Dash y Hoggle se miraron abrumados; esto iba para largo.

- Ni sí, ni no. De repente me recuerdo a alguien – espetó Jareth, mordaz. Sarah se mordió los labios, rabiosa.

- ¡Pues perdiste tu oportunidad!

- ¡Ah! ¿Si…?

- ¡Si! – Continuó ella – Tienes un gran problema de actitud.

- ¡Ja…! – Jareth se señaló a si mismo, colérico - ¿¡Yo tengo un problema de actitud! ¿¡Yo tengo un problema de actitud! ¡Te diré quién tiene un problema de actitud…!

- ¡No, no, no vas a decirme! ¡No escucho! – Sarah se tapó las orejas. Él se vio de pronto con la boca abierta, sobregirado en su berrinche. Hoggle y Dash se escudriñaron de soslayo, no sabían si callar o desternillarse de risa.

- ¡Y luego dices que no eres infantil! – El mago se puso de pie, furioso; Sarah hizo lo mismo, de un salto. El resto no perdió pisada, la cosa se ponía interesante.

- ¡Tú eres infantil! – espetó Sarah.

- ¿Yo soy infantil?

- Seeee.

- ¡Yo no me cubro las orejas cuando me dicen la verdad! – Chilló él – Además… ¿para qué te ofreces? No durarías en tu puesto ni media hora.

- ¿Y tú si? – gruñó ella, plantándole cara; Jareth se terció, crispado.

- ¡Puedo permanecer despierto todas y cada una de las noches que dure esta tonta campaña, muchachita!

- ¿De verdad? – rió Sarah, incrédula; él le desafió.

- ¿Lo dudas?

- ¡De acuerdo! – Dijo ella en el mismo tono – Adelante. A partir de este momento la guardia nocturna te pertenece.

Jareth colocó sus brazos en jarra.

- Ya vendrás a agradecerme de rodillas…

Las horas continuaron su incesante marcha; el ánimo general se serenó lentamente, hasta el punto que ya nadie susurraba nada. Sarah y sus compañeros se habían hecho un ovillo en torno al fuego, intentando retener el calor en sus cuerpos, y Toby dormía abrazado a su hermana. Hoggle y Dash cabeceaban, resistiéndose a la entrega; les aterraba ceder al sueño con semejante custodio cerca. Éste por su parte, ofendido, se había aparatado unos metros a montar guardia junto a un árbol perfectamente a solas. Envuelto en su mullida capa, el frío nocturno era incapaz de hacer mella en él.

Sarah se hallaba extenuada; el día había sido muy largo… y apenas era el primero. El sempiterno crispar de las llamas le invitaba, irresistible, a descansar, así que no tuvo más opción que confiar en el guardián de turno. Se tendió sobre el suelo, con un brazo como almohada, y recostó a Toby junto a ella. Sus ojos le manifestaron, en su derrumbe incesante, que no serían capaces de resistirse al sueño por mucho más tiempo, mas no admitió en paz al descanso sin echar antes un último vistazo al mago. Allá estaba él, en medio de la penumbra, huraño; lejos del grupo, exhalando vapor a causa del intenso frío. Su melena encrespada, iluminada por partes por la luz de las llamas, su meditar cansino acunado por los grillos, y a sus espaldas la luna, como recostada, imitándole, con su delgada silueta en cuarto creciente. Jareth pareció fundirse con el entorno, como una sombra más de la noche, tan confiado en ella como un niño en brazos de su madre. Y la quietud reinante era como que le cupiera dentro, intercambiando esencias, comulgando entre ellas una eternidad de soledad y pesar constantes. Sarah sintió remordimientos; mientras todos ellos gozarían de un alivio y una cesación en el desgaste de la marcha, él prolongaría su actividad con su vigilia. Se preguntó si acaso no se estaría extralimitando al demandarle tanto. Pero es que de todo el conjunto era el mejor preparado, su llave maestra, de ahora en más. Acurrucándose junto a Toby, escuchó por última vez el crujir de los leños, y se durmió.

Al cabo de un rato, la mirada de Jareth se disparó hacia el contingente, y descubrió que Sarah se hallaba perfectamente inconsciente. Hoggle y Dash dormitaban y se sobresaltaban, intermitentemente.

Imposible resistirse, imposible evitarlo; un terrible deseo de desquite se apoderó del mago. Desbocóse su mente a trazar distintas jocosidades con qué divertirse a costa de sus cofrades; una sonrisa diabla se dibujó en su rostro y acaricióse sus colmillos con la lengua.

Pero, sin embargo, algo extraño le impidió llevarlo a cabo. Una especie de aguijón, algo nuevo: si lo hacía perdería la poca confianza que le profesaba Sarah. Y su propio pensamiento le acusó de embustero: cómo, ¿no era que no le importaba? Su sonrisa se desvaneció obedientemente, y apartó de su mente las posibles bromas, no sin un gran esfuerzo, claro; después de todo, estaba luchando contra sí mismo.


	7. Lo único que quiero es

Lo único que quiero es…

Al cabo las horas pasaron, y Hoggle y Dash no eran de piedra: se durmieron sentados como macetas. El fuego se extinguió muy lentamente, como si también se quedase dormido, y exhaló ante el alba su último suspiro, un suspiro silente y tranquilo, envuelto en halos de fumarada gris. La noche pasó sin mayores novedades, por fortuna para los visitantes, y la naciente claridad de la alborada tiñó los alrededores de la vida propia que le da la luz a las cosas. A medida que se diluían las tinieblas, fue posible distinguir el tenue movimiento de las copas de los árboles, meciéndose satisfechos, acunando esperanzas al recibir del sol su alimento. La hierba también llevó a cabo su festejo, resplandeciendo y vibrando, aún envuelta en resabios de la humedad de la noche, que le hacía brillar como a joyas en gajos y crepitar en la espesura. La brisa era quien estremecía todo, como llamando la atención de la llegada del día, y también despeinó los cabellos de Sarah, invitándole a abrir los ojos, una y otra vez. He aquí los sentidos de la joven oyeron su voz de cierzo, y tornó a la percepción de todo lo que le rodeaba. El sol traspuso el inquieto dosel acercándosele por la espalda y entibiándole el cuerpo por completo; qué placer, qué alivio; hacía tanto frío… Parpadeó un par de veces, recuperando la razón y el juicio, y recibió como un impacto la incertidumbre acerca de la misión del mago. Fue lo primero que hizo, no pudo pensar en otra cosa; antes que nada le fue necesidad espiar hacia el sitio donde se suponía que Jareth velaría. Y sí, en efecto, allí estaba. Ella quedó impresionada; una vez más, había cumplido su palabra.

Observó atentamente y comprobó que el mago manteníase concentrado, jugando con un cristal al que hacía vagar, ir y venir, deslizarse y caer, sin dejar de rotar ni tocar el suelo. Semejante habilidad le dejó admirada, y poco a poco se sintió embelesada, como la primera vez que le había visto hacerlo. Sí, ahora lo recordaba; ese vaivén hipnótico que le cautivaba; seguía estando allí, escondido en sus manos, no lo había presenciado desde hacía largos años… Él parecía no haber notado sus miradas indiscretas, y perseveró entretenido en su obra, hasta que detuvo el cristal entre sus dedos y éste se evaporó en una llama tersa, que no era de fuego ni de ningún otro elemento mortal y pasajero. Era una especie de vapor, un aliento violáceo, que desapareció segundos después sin dejar rastros.

Sarah sonrió, maravillada; Jareth bajó la vista, bostezó distendido y entonces sí, se sintió vigilado. Como si intuyera, como si supiera, volvió su rostro en pos de ella e inevitablemente la estremeció. Sarah abandonó su sonrisa, amedrentada; mas le fue imposible sustraerle la mirada. Él no dijo nada; regresó su vista al frente y le ignoró absolutamente. De pronto unos gañidos se colaron en el ambiente, eran Hoggle y Dash.

- ¡Quítate! ¿No ves que me aplastas? – se quejó Dash, dando empellones al enano.

- ¡Quítate tú! – Respondió Hoggle de mal humor – Me has enroscado esa cola tuya en el pescuezo toda la noche y casi me matas.

- ¡Buenos días! – sonrió Sarah al verles; pero ellos no lucían muy alegres que digamos. Atontados, aún bostezando, no dejaron de increparse la mala noche el uno al otro. Toby se despertó y se restregó los ojos.

- ¿Cómo han dormido? – preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Dormido? ¿Y quién ha dicho que dormimos? – se quejó Hoggle – Por poco y me asfixian…

- ¡Y tú casi me mueles! – chilló Dash.

Sarah halló la situación simpática, y rejuvenecida en su humor, deslizó su mirada a través de la hierba buscando con ella al mago, creyendo ser disimulada. Intimidante fue caer en la cuenta que era él quien le acechaba, desde antes que ella lo intentara, consumiéndole con la vista. Sobrecogida dio un respingo, acobardada.

- Eh… ah…. ¿Alguna novedad durante la noche? - balbuceó entonces.

- No. – respondió él, ásperamente. Ella dejó caer la mirada y la tornó a sus amigos.

- Bien, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – concluyó, con una mueca.

- ¿Qué, así sin más? – se espantó Dash - ¿Y el desayuno?

- ¿De qué desayuno hablas? - le riñó Hoggle en alta voz - ¿Crees que esto es un día de campo o qué?

- Es que no puedo pensar con hambrita…

- Nadie necesita tu cerebro… - Ironizó Jareth.

Con la modorra propia de las tempranas horas de la mañana, el grupo entró en actividad intentando desperezarse y quitarse el frío al mismo tiempo. La marcha sobre el sendero se retomó allí donde se hallaban; Hoggle y Dash dieron grandes resuellos y Toby curioseó las copas de los árboles buscando fruta. El bosquecillo comenzó a tornarse cada vez más espeso, hasta que las extensas y generosas hileras de robles desembocaron en un laberinto de setos.

- Bueno… esto me suena más familiar – comentó Sarah, optimista.

- ¿Qué camino tomaremos? – quiso saber Toby.

- Al llegar a los setos hay que marchar hacia el oeste – indicó Hoggle convencido.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – se sorprendió Dash.

- Es un secreto que se filtró por ahí, y ahora todos lo saben – cuchicheó el enano – Pero es lo único que sé.

- ¿Y es de buena fuente? – inquirió Sarah, escéptica.

- ¡Seguro! – Sonrió Hoggle – Tú confía en mí.

Hundieron sus pasos en la hierba que rondaba el nuevo trecho y alcanzaron el portal de setos, iluminado por tenues flores blancas. Antes de poner un pie dentro del sendero señalado, Jareth se reclinó sobre el enano.

- Higgle…

- Hoggle…

- Sí…

- Si ésta resulta ser una trampa de Wallas, y por tu culpa caigo en ella… - amenazó el mago - …ruega por tu bien que me sea imposible volver.

Pero cuando se reorganizaban para emprender el nuevo reto, alineados como una fila de hormigas, unos gritos de terror les detuvieron de inmediato. Alguien clamaba, alguien pedía auxilio y aullaba; pero en el bosque, no entre los setos.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro…!

- Alguien tiene problemas – dijo Dash, aterrado; y una fugaz mirada consternada se disparó entre ellos helándoles de lado a lado.

- ¡Alguien que me ayude…!

Sarah no lo dudó; palpitando impulsividad, se puso en marcha de un salto. Los demás le siguieron, presa de la ansiedad, mas no así Jareth, que desconcertado, quedóse plantado en la puerta de los arbustos.

- Un momento… - se quejó él - ¿Qué creen que hacen?

- ¡Vamos a ayudarle! – exclamó Sarah, al trote.

- ¿Ayudar a quién? - chilló él mago, con disgusto - ¡Vuelvan acá, perderemos un tiempo valioso!

Sarah giró sobre sus talones, sorprendida.

- ¿No te importa echarle una mano?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió él.

- ¡Pero la está pasando mal…!

- ¡Yo también!

- Pues, ni modo. – Argulló ella, reanudando la carrera - ¡Tendrás que venir igual! ¡Recuerda tu palabra de protegernos durante todo el viaje…!

- ¡El trato no cubría asnadas suyas…! – berreó Jareth, furioso. Pero sí, ni modo, tuvo que seguirlos a pesar de todo.

El equipo galopó, a lo largo de unos doscientos metros entre los árboles, hasta dar con una explanada que descendía rumbo a un claro invadido por una multitud de soldados de Wallas. Los gritos de auxilio provenían del interior de la masa convulsionada y frenética, que se revolvía sobre sí misma intentando darle caza a alguien.

Instintivamente, Sarah y sus compañeros clavaron los frenos tras la última hilera de robles, desde donde podían hurgar sin ser descubiertos, y Jareth les alcanzó de inmediato arrojando una mirada repulsiva al enmarañado manojo de milicia que intentaba dar cuenta de su víctima. Pronto descubrieron que se trataba de una joven elfo – o al menos eso parecía – que luchaba por evitar que le capturasen, y que tampoco le arrebatasen un saco voluminoso, con cacharros y mantas que llevaba consigo. Debido al escaso tamaño de sus captores, y a que sus armaduras eran más voluminosas que sus fuerzas, no daban abasto para someterla.

- Oh, ya ven. Puede defenderse sola – sopló el mago, dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Sarah - ¡Hay que ayudarla!

- Si… - dijo Hoggle con los ojitos radiantes y la voz melodiosa, como en sueños – Hay que ayudarla… si… que gran idea…

Evidentemente había notado que era muy hermosa, aunque a la que se le escapó la noticia había sido a Sarah; de lo contrario no le hubiese insistido al mago que interviniese en su rescate.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Chilló Jareth, rabioso - ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Es que para ti sería tan fácil…! – Instó Sarah, astuta y sugestiva - Con tu poder… ¡Un par de pases,… y listo!

Con la fuerza de un alud o una avalancha, - o del peso de su ego, equiparable en talla - un aluvión de vanagloria y jactancia le invadió el alma al mago; le había sabido a gloria el comentario pero sin embargo se contuvo de demostrárselo. Sujetó su sonrisa socarrona, gesticulando un poco con la boca como quien degusta un caramelo dentro, y erguido y presumido, se encaminó de buena gana hacia el alboroto.

- ¡Para mí también es fácil! – brincó Hoggle entusiasta, pero Jareth le detuvo de una oreja y le hizo a un lado.

- ¡Oh, quítate!

La pandilla entera se arremolinó en pos de los acontecimientos y se mantuvo expectante, cada uno en su puesto. Toby se coló hasta adelante, no quería perderle pisada al intrépido. Sarah sonrió satisfecha, felicitándose a sí misma por su genialidad propia al haberle inspirado de tal forma que aceptara la encomienda. De lo que aún no se había dado cuenta era que esa brillantez suya le devendría luego en una terrible pesadilla.

Como si paseara por los prados, con una gravedad intacta, Jareth se acercó al bullicio imbuido en su majestuosa capa blanca de lechuza. Algunos soldados advirtieron su presencia y pusieron a toda la legión alerta, que de inmediato tomó sus armas y olvidóse de la presa. El elfo dio un brinco en su sitio con solo verle acercarse, y volvióse madeja en el suelo temiendo quizá que le liquidasen. Una greña revuelta ocultó sus ojos azules, que desencajados e inmensos observaron tras el escondite la llegada de aquél hombre esbelto.

Jareth continuó acercándose, sereno y altivo, muy seguro de sí mismo, y cuando los tuvo a tiro levantó su brazo izquierdo, haciendo volar prodigiosamente a esa mitad del ejército. Levantó entonces su brazo derecho e hizo lo mismo con el otro lado. Como polen, como partículas, los gnomos fueron despedidos por los aires en direcciones oblicuas, tan apartadas y ladeadas que se perdieron de vista. Sarah quedóse pasmada, jamás le había visto desplegar su poderío de esa forma, y tampoco comprendía en la totalidad de la idea su mando y potestad sobre ciertas cosas. Hoggle y Dash admiráronse por la misma causa y Toby no dejó de saltar, vibrante en regocijo.

El mago regresó sus manos bajo el abrigo de su manto, tan pacífico y tan flemático como si nada estuviese pasando. Ni un ápice, ni un gesto, ni un cabello fuera de lugar; le resultaba natural inspirar que tenía absolutamente todo bajo control. Se acercó al elfo que yacía en el suelo y se inclinó sobre ella para tenderle la mano. Tiritando aún de miedo, la víctima quedóse tan abrumada que demoró algunos segundos en detonar alguna reacción. Pero entonces, cuando contempló sus ojos, uno azul, el otro ocre, le reconoció.

- ¡Alteza…! – susurró atónita; no podía creer que el rey en persona estuviese allí mismo, ayudándola.

Con prudencia, con cuidado, como quien desea tocar una copa de cristal sin romperla, estiró sus dedos hacia él y le tomó de la mano, temblando. El mago asióle con fuerza para que lograse incorporarse y ella lo hizo, pero fascinada, sin poder dejar de mirarle. Allí, y sólo allí, Sarah pensó que tal vez el rescate no había sido su mejor idea…

Jareth, fiel a su estilo, mantuvo el aplomo y la expresión imponente en su rostro, mas ella le contemplaba como si de una maravilla se tratara. Un angustioso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sarah, ¿qué había hecho? Había empeorado sus planes, eso había hecho. Esa muchacha que rescataban era considerablemente bella. Peligrosamente bella. ¿Y si tal vez Jareth…? Oh, no pudo concluir el cálculo, lo eliminó de inmediato. No, imposible. No podía ser. No debía ser. Tenía que actuar, y rápido. Tenía que encontrar la manera de proteger lo que era suyo antes que alguna astuta oportunista le arrebatara de las manos el corazón de quien amaba tanto.

Cortésmente, el mago levantó del suelo el saco del elfo y sin mediar palabra giróse sobre su eje y emprendió suavemente el camino de regreso. En ningún momento le preguntó su nombre o le invitó a seguirle; es más, el encuentro no le había provocado mayor impresión. Pero sin embargo el elfo le acompañó detrás obedientemente y con temor, como un cachorro que ha sido hallado en la calle.

Una vez donde el resto del equipo, Jareth se deshizo del equipaje arrojándolo de inmediato en los brazos de Hoggle. Listo. Podían darse por satisfechos, su parte estaba hecha. Luego de avanzar por entre medio de todos ellos, continuó como si tal cosa en dirección al laberinto de setos. Sarah le acosó con la mirada, desesperada, buscando en su rostro indicios de algún enamoramiento repentino, de algún hechizo. Por supuesto que no, no había nada de eso, pero la cabeza de la autora intelectual del plan era una locomotora desenfrenada creyendo ver todo tipo de fantasmas.

- Hola… - saludó el elfo con sumo sonrojo y dulzura; entrelazó sus pálidas manos en su regazo una y otra vez de puros nervios – Gracias por rescatarme…

- Ho… Hola… - balbuceó Hoggle alucinado; Dash contuvo la risa. – Mi nombre es Hoggle… Y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas, mariposa?

¿"Mariposa"? ¿Había dicho "Mariposa"? Eso había sonado bastante alarmante para Sarah. Si el enano le consideraba hermosa, entonces ya no eran sólo ideas suyas, y ello además implicaba que cabía la posibilidad de que Jareth también lo notara en el futuro. ¡Qué horror!

- Me llamo Gennah – continuó ella, peinándose con los dedos mientras la pandilla le oteaba boquiabierta. Y sucede que era como estar en presencia de un ángel amedrentado, tan tímido y abandonado que calaba la duda de que hubiese estado en el cielo. Delgada, alta y pálida; de un azul inusual la niña de sus ojos; no un azul de cielo limpio, como en el caso del mago, sino otro más profundo, más recóndito, más oscuro. Sarah tomó nota: piel de porcelana, grácil doncella, un océano turbio en su mirada y el carmín de una cereza en la cabellera. ¡Madre…! Ahora sí que tendría problemas.

- ¡Yo soy Toby! – saludó el niño de muy buen humor, le había encantado la forma extraña de sus orejas puntiagudas.

- ¡Y yo, Dash!

- ¡Hola! – Saludó Gennah alegremente, y se acercó a Sarah con una sonrisa – ¡Hola!

- Hola… - masculló Sarah entre dientes, inspeccionándola de arriba hacia abajo como con una lupa – Yo soy Sarah.

Gennah sonrió, feliz como si hubiese encontrado a su familia sanguínea.

- Pero bueno, ¿De dónde saliste? – quiso saber Dash.

- Escapé de la conquista del nuevo rey – reveló Gennah con encogimiento – Cuando la guerra estalló pude escabullirme dentro del laberinto. Llevo desde entonces eludiendo a los soldados de Wallas… no son muy listos.

- Un momento… - sospechó Sarah. Se plantó hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido; Toby no pudo evitar que le recordara a una de las posturas del mago - ¿Cómo puede ser que escaparas? Todas las muchachas cayeron bajo su encanto…

- Yo huí a tiempo. En cuanto supimos lo que pasaba con las chicas, me escapé. Sabía que dentro del laberinto les sería más difícil dar conmigo – explicó el elfo, mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad pura – Evito salir a la luz del día… Hoy lo hice por hambre…

- Oh… ¿Tienes hambre…? – se apresuró Hoggle, con obvia piedad.

- Yo también – sonrió Toby – Pero algo encontraremos… ¡Oye, tal vez puedas venir con nosotros!

Sarah se petrificó en su sitio, como por un congelamiento imprevisto.

- Mmno, no sé, es muy peligroso… - tartamudeó.

- ¡Por favor…! - suplicó Gennah, enterneciendo la mirada - ¡Permítanme acompañarles!

- ¡Anda, hermanita, por favor! – chilló Toby.

- Si, anda, Sarah… - suspiró Hoggle.

Sarah se mordió los labios, preocupada; temía estar cobijando bajo sus alas a una arpía rapaz que no cejara hasta hincarle las garras a Jareth. Su peor pesadilla. Pero, por otro lado, ¿y si se equivocaba, y realmente le daba la espalda a alguien que necesitaba ayuda? Suspiró afligida y despeñó su vista.

- Está bien – dijo, suplicando no estar cometiendo un error – Puede venir con nosotros…

- ¡Si…! – celebraron todos a los brincos,… especialmente Hoggle.

Súbitamente se detuvo el jolgorio, alguien advirtió a Jareth a la distancia bastante malhumorado. Parecía volverse sobre sus pasos, en pos de la comitiva, y se detuvo allí donde pudiesen verlo, cruzado de brazos, iracundo. Algo le estaba sulfurando el genio, algo que estaba acaeciendo. Sarah imaginó que se debía a la tardanza, ya que él, impaciente, se les había adelantado para retomar la senda hacia el pasaje de setos; así que, aguijoneada por sus terrores femeninos se puso en marcha de inmediato, para no hacerle esperar tanto. Los demás le siguieron, con toda naturalidad.

Gracias a su entusiasmo inesperado y la acuciante ansiedad que le inspiraba la presencia del elfo, Sarah fue la primera en llegar donde el mago, casi sin aliento. Su solicitud repentina a un solo gesto suyo fue sumamente evidente, tanto que hasta Jareth sospechó que algo extraño estaba ocurriéndole.

- Estamos listos. ¡Vamos! – Exhaló ella al llegar. Jareth ladeó la cabeza y entornó la mirada, ¿desde cuándo él tronaba los dedos y ella corría a su encuentro, arrebatada? Aquello era de verdad intrigante… Empero abandonó esas cuestiones para otro momento, acosado por una frustración enorme.

- ¿Vamos? ¿Vamos? – Refunfuñó – ¡No vamos a ningún sitio! ¡La entrada a los setos ha desaparecido!

- ¿Qué? – Sarah se detuvo, consternada.

- ¡Lo que oíste! – continuó él, loco de rabia. El grupo arribó en aquellos momentos y todos pudieron oír sus palabras - ¡El Laberinto de setos no está! ¡Se los advertí, esto es así! ¡Pero ustedes: nada; insistieron en un absurdo rescate!

Gennah bajó la cabeza, espantada ante sus rugidos, y Hoggle se le acercó nervioso incapaz de saber cómo contenerla. Pero Jareth ni se dio por enterado, no cabía en sí de la ira; Sarah echó a correr tras sus espaldas para constatar sus dichos, y regresó poco después con la misma expresión abatida que había tenido a la hora de admitir a Gennah en el equipo.

- No…no hay nada allí… - murmuró – Ya no hay nada…

Gennah se plegó sobre sí misma intentando desaparecerse, hacerse muy pequeña, tan diminuta y tan microscópica como pudiera. Y es que la culpa estaba matándola; si no hubiese sido por su causa ahora todos estarían marchando por la senda correcta. Pero ella, inoportuna – como lo había sido desde la cuna – les había desviado por tonterías.

La incertidumbre se tendió sobre ellos como una neblina asfixiante; el enano, por su parte, no se apartó de la recién llegada, y le ofreció una de sus manos, para reanimarla. Toby y Dash intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, aguardando la subsiguiente orden, mientras Sarah se debatía entre la inquietud por hallar solución al malogrado desorden y la alteración por controlar que la rescatada no se pasara de lista con el rey. Era demasiada tensión para una misma mañana. Se sostuvo del tronco de uno de los árboles más próximos y suspiró, intentando aclarar su mente. Jareth también exhaló, pero en su caso fue por hartazgo; se llevó una de sus manos a la sien y se acarició con los ojos cerrados, ambicionando distensión. Gennah se mantuvo distante, aterrada y temiendo ser abandonada. Y es que ella sabía de su condición de torpe y su compañía inadecuada, lo lógico de esperar era que la botaran. Toby, Dash y Hoggle sintieron piedad por ella y le rodearon como si así le escondieran de la ira del mago.

- Bueno… - suspiró Sarah al cabo de unos momentos – No podemos detenernos. ¿Hacia dónde conduce el camino que ha quedado?

Dash se lanzó a una efímera carrera hacia el antiguo sendero y regresó con noticias.

- El camino continúa a través de un bosque rojo, hacia el sur.

- ¿Hacia el sur? – Se escandalizó Jareth – El camino correcto era hacia el Oeste.

- Demoraremos un poco más… pero no importa, lo lograremos. - susurró Sarah, conciliadora.

- ¡Perfecto! – Ironizó el mago, en un gruñido. Sarah desfiló su mirada por entre las de todos los presentes; nadie articulaba palabra.

- Bien, ¡vamos! – ordenó ella, recuperando su lugar de liderazgo. Se desprendió del árbol e inició una marcha segura y constante hacia el nuevo pasaje. Esto reavivó el espíritu del equipo y se alentaron a continuar pase lo que pase.

Como de costumbre, la tropa marchaba con los más pequeños en el centro, aunque ahora Sarah encabezaba la caravana mientras Hoggle resguardaba a Gennah detrás de todos. Finalmente, cerrando el desfile con una frustración indecible, el mago. La nueva ruta les condujo hacia un bosque lustroso, de preciosos árboles bruñidos, de follaje perlado y rojo. Eran un delicioso contraste en comparación con la hierba verde, y esparcían en las baldosas sus decorativas hojas al azar, cada vez que eran removidas por la brisa. Se desprendía de ellos un dulce y ameno aroma como a azaleas, o quizá azahar, que ascendía y se impregnaba inundando todo el lugar.

Sarah y Gennah quedaron pues maravilladas; era como caminar bajo la lluvia, una lluvia como de plumas, de más y más hojas rojizas. Toby lo encontró muy divertido. Sarah, muy romántico. Si tan sólo pudiera componer las cosas con ese mago malcriado… Sutilmente deslizó su mirada por detrás de sus hombros, para verle. Por entre la lluvia de follaje grana y cárdeno, la silueta de Jareth era casi mágica. Lo descubrió con la vista alzada hacia las copas, observando el fenómeno. Su largo cabello destacaba sobre el entorno por el contraste de los tonos, y acariciado por la brisa y el ir y venir de la llovizna, era una exquisita visión de ensueños. Si tan sólo pudiesen hablar… Sumida en tales pensamientos, no se percató del suelo que pisaba y de un resbalón acabó sentada en la calzada. El sonido de su caída sobresaltó al equipo entero, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos – esta vez sin excepción- le estuvieron encima. Pero ella se lo había tomado a risa.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo? – le bombardearon.

- He pisado algo… - sonrió ella, avergonzada. Al explorar con la mirada descubrieron que había sido una fruta.

- ¡Comida! – exclamó Dash, y se lanzó de cabeza. Hoggle y Gennah se apresuraron a una entusiasta cosecha, hambrientos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Toby. El fruto era semejante a una pera, blanco por fuera y amarillo por dentro.

- ¡Pruébalo, son deliciosos! – indicó Gennah, con ternura, y de inmediato abrió sus manos y le ofreció cuanto tenía. El niño comió y comió y se relamió de sabroso. Pero en el suelo no había suficiente para todos. El resto descansaba en el dosel, por encima de sus cabezas. Animada por el descubrimiento, Sarah se atrevió a uno de sus últimos alardes infantiles.

- ¡Voy por uno! – rió, y sujetándose al tronco grisáceo del árbol comenzó a trepar por él.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Por favor, baja de ahí, es muy alto! – Se atemorizó Gennah. Pero Sarah se había rendido bajo el poder de los celos, y su galopante candidez le impulsaba a intentar llamar la atención de Jareth… aunque fuese de una manera ridícula. Toby estalló en carcajadas; el enano y el elfo le instaron a descender con toda clase de argucias; mas ella no oía, se hallaba ardiente de boberías.

- ¡Ya me pedirán más fruta cuando esté allá arriba!

Jareth no daba crédito a lo que veía, es más: precisó acercarse porque no lo creía. ¿Qué intentaba hacer, romperse un hueso?

Finalmente y contra todo pronóstico, la muchacha alcanzó las ramas cargadas del precioso alimento. La alzada era considerable ya que era una planta adulta, alta como una acacia; así que evitó mirar hacia abajo, concienzudamente. Pero el problema que se le reveló fue otro: los brazos del árbol se encontraban envueltos entre un verdín o una especie de moho, y extensos mantos de plantas parásito, la superficie perfecta para resbalarse hacia el vacío sin dejar rastros. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron, en la expansión más amplia que pudieron, y dieron cuenta, atónitos, de aquél desafío inesperado. Otra vez, no había considerado todos los detalles antes de asumir el riesgo. Tenía que trabajar más en eso.

Por instinto, quizá, - o porque le conociera -Jareth presintió problemas y se emplazó debajo, sin arrancarle los ojos de encima.

Con cuidado, con prudencia, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba si no tenía cautela, Sarah se aferró a la rama principal con fuerza hasta que logró montarse en ella como se hace en el lomo de un caballo. Y suspiró aliviada, pues había conquistado el primer tramo y el mago aún le estaba observando. Bien. Hasta el momento, todo bien. Toby no dejaba de alentarle, aquello le divertía sobremanera, y Dash no pudo contenerse, uniéndose a él en la algazara. Se pusieron pues a hacer muecas, y exigir botín a cambio de palmadas, y a cantar canciones para la esforzada y temeraria.

Jareth se llevó las manos a la sien y suspiró horrorizado.

- ¡Es como cuidar un jardín de niños…!

Sarah avanzó como pudo deslizándose sobre el madero, teniendo en cuenta no ladearse ni a uno ni a otro lado pues, por más empeño con que cerniere sus rodillas, aquel caballo no tenía lanillas, era mera mugre, nada más, y mugre resbaladiza. A la mitad del recorrido el tronco aún era grueso, y se mantuvo firme y sereno cuando ella estiró sus brazos. Un poco de esfuerzo, un poco de maña, un poco de suerte – por qué no - y ya estaba dando cuenta de lo capturado. Los de allá abajo estallaron en vivas, gritos y rechiflas, suplicando además que les compartiese algo de lo obtenido. Sarah dejó caer tantos frutos como pudo y Toby y Dash no dieron tiempo a que ninguno tocase el suelo. El ambiente tornóse entonces en una pequeña aventura risueña.

En medio del espectáculo, Sarah advirtió que Jareth parecía vigilarle con atención, aunque, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él puso sus manos en la cintura con una mirada de desaprobación. Ella entendió finalizada la travesura y se dispuso a descender del árbol, desandando el camino conquistado y regresando hacia atrás.

El mago le examinó detenidamente; era evidente que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo pero, ¿qué? De pronto le obedecía sin chistar, se ponía a hacer monerías… ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Intentó analizar su comportamiento, y fijó aún más en ella su vista, pero verle escabullirse con terror al vacío le llevó inevitablemente a otros pensamientos. Reparó, por ejemplo, en que en realidad sí había dejado de ser una niña; un poco más alta, un poco más sinuosa… y mucho, mucho más hermosa… Una sonrisa bribona venció cualquier reparo y se dibujó a sus anchas en su rostro desvaneciendo las tinieblas y permitiéndole rutilar a sus ojos.

En medio de sus lucubraciones, un crujido fortuito le sobresaltó. Sarah caía del árbol, tan elegante y tan liviana como un jabalí en picada, y sin siquiera pensarlo, Jareth estiró los brazos y la atrapó. Aquello era estar en el lugar preciso, en el momento indicado: de repente Sarah se vio envuelta en los brazos del mago con sus narices afirmadas una contra otra. La cara de espanto del rey fue digna de conmemoración eterna, y ni hablar de la de ella, hasta con la boca abierta. Tras un segundo de estupefacción, Jareth reaccionó como por la asestada de un rayo y la dejó de pie en el suelo, azorado por la situación. Sarah no atinó a decir nada, encendidas sus mejillas de vergüenza, y se llevó las manos a la boca como si fuese una niña pequeña. Bueno, si había deseado llamar la atención del mago lo había logrado, de eso ni hablar. Jareth frunció el entrecejo, perplejo por su extraño despliegue.

- A veces no sé si eres valiente o inconsciente… - musitó. Sarah le contempló intensamente a los ojos, como no lo había hecho desde que llegó.

La situación lo ameritaba, fueron incapaces de contener un par de sonrisas desconcertadas, y por un breve minuto sonrieron a la par, sonrieron juntos, pero del asombro que manaba la extravagante ocasión. Bueno, al menos la travesura había propiciado la rotura de algún que otro hielo, y, estimulada, Sarah lo tomó como una meta alcanzada. Jareth no podía dejar de verla, se devanaba los sesos intentando entender qué le estaba ocurriendo, y eso para ella fue lo más fascinante del mundo.

El resto del equipo se hallaba demasiado ocupado deglutiendo el botín, así que se enteraron poco y nada de lo ocurrido. Sólo cuando Gennah se apartó unos metros con algunos frutos en la mano, el mago comprendió las razones que inspiraban a Sarah.

- Alteza, para usted – susurró el elfo mansamente, ofreciéndoselos con una reverencia. Se hallaba aterrada por creerse causante y promotora de la demora en el viaje, e intentó de alguna manera disculparse, con una ofrenda de paz. Ajena a la dinámica del grupo, se hallaba convencida que Jareth estaba a la cabeza de la misión y que le trataban con sumo respeto, el respeto digno de un rey. Por eso midió el tono de sus palabras, y pulió sus gestos y su comportamiento; no deseaba ofender. Pero Sarah no reparó en esas cosas, ni las puso en perspectiva para analizarlas mejor; su temor genuino afloró, chillando como una alarma a todo vapor.

Él, por su parte, recibió la oblación con suma templanza y dignidad; después de todo, estaba habituado a ello, había vivido así toda su vida. Tampoco creyó conveniente corregirle, la situación ya le era demasiado incómoda, para qué más. Con su acostumbrado gesto severo, tomó una de las frutas de la mano del elfo y la mordió con toda confianza. Cuando Gennah vio acepto su obsequio, se sintió reconfortada; realmente le era muy importante la aceptación de estos nuevos compañeros, y anhelaba fervientemente que le dejasen dentro del grupo. Sólo deseaba hacerlos sus amigos, nada más, pero Sarah creyó que lo que le era importante era el coqueteo. Gennah intentó entonces la comunicación, y se despachó en un incesante parloteo entrecortado de vez en cuando por alguna risita tonta. Para ser sinceros, Jareth no se halló interesado en sus palabras en absoluto, pero le acechaba una migraña y ya no deseaba más peleas por ese día. Así que le permitió explayarse a gusto, mientras él daba cuenta de la fruta.

¡Una plática! ¡Estaba percibiendo una plática! Sarah echó pues, fuego por los ojos. ¡Esa arpía! ¡Esa ave de corral! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la muy angelical era también muy astuta! Ah, pero se había equivocado de objetivo, porque éste tenía quien lo guardase. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, enroscada como la cola de un demonio, salió disparada de su sitio dispuesta a batallar.

- Lamento interrumpir, por favor, disculpen – atropellósele de ansiedad.

Jareth le lanzó otra mirada confusa, ¿algún otro de esos extraños síntomas? ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba? Con la boca llena, se limitó a degustar lentamente para no atragantarse con lo que se venía, había que estar listo para todo. Gennah le recibió alegremente.

- ¡Sarah! – Sonrió – Justamente a ti también quería contarte esto…

- Te agradezco, pero necesito hablar a solas con su Majestad – espetó Sarah con toda simplicidad. ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería qué? Jareth engulló el bocado y se detuvo unos instantes. Lo suyo era grave…

- Ah… ¿sí? – murmuró Gennah, apenada.

- Sí – afirmó Sarah, con una certeza descomunal – Y te suplico que te alejes. No es mala intención, es sólo que… Necesito tratar detalles de nuestra misión con el rey.

¡Ah, bueno…! Aquello superaba toda la capacidad de asombro del mago. ¿Detalles de la misión? ¿Qué detalles, que morirían todos por insensatos? ¿Qué hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa a jugar con los dados? Los ojos de Jareth trazaron una suerte de zigzag entre Sarah y Gennah, yendo y tornando, yendo y tornando. Superado por los hechos, optó por morder otro bocado, y continuar masticando, a ver qué más traía la marea.

- Ah… - suspiró Gennah. Y cuando pareció despedirse, regresó de inmediato - ¿Y por qué no puedo oírlos?

- Si, Sarah, ¿Por qué no puede oírlos? – Jareth había encontrado su oportunidad. Su pregunta fue mordaz e intencional, e intentó obligarle a definir qué le estaba ocurriendo. Sarah se sobresaltó, y le disparó una mirada inquieta, temiendo ser descubierta. Él la observó llanamente mientras daba otro mordisco.

- Pues… pues… - balbuceó ella – Pues porque no la conocemos bien. Tal vez es una espía de Wallas, enviada para engatusarnos.

Sarah respiró aliviada. Afortunadamente su mente fluía mejor en estados de tensión.

- Ah… - musitó el mago, suspicaz.

- Yo no soy eso – se defendió Gennah.

- ¿Y cómo saberlo? – Insistió Sarah, nerviosa – Podrías estarnos mintiendo.

Una mueca sagaz dibujóse en el rostro de Jareth, y parecióle estar comenzando a entender… ¿Acaso…? ¿Sería posible que…? No, no podía ser. Aunque tal vez… ¿Celos? ¿Sarah tendría celos? Hincó el diente de nuevo. Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.

- Gennah… - Interrumpió él, entonces. Ambas quedaron mudas – ¿Por qué no mejor entablas relación primero con los demás miembros? A la hora de la cena estaremos más tranquilos y podrás contarme todo eso que deseas.

Sarah quedóse boquiabierta, indignadísima. ¿Qué le había dicho? Gennah aceptó el trato de muy buena gana y se despidió cortés, con inclinación y todo. Sarah le observó marcharse y giró sobre sus pies, apuñalando al mago con la mirada. Éste lo notó, jocoso, pero estaba resuelto a llevar su experimento un paso más allá.

- ¿Qué opinas de ella? – Inquirió, desfachatado – Es muy agradable, ¿no crees?

- ¡Agradable…! – murmuró Sarah, rumiando cada palabra - ¿Agradable? ¿Agradable?... ¡Agradable!

- Sí, sí, ¿por qué lo repites tanto? – preguntó él, fingiéndose incómodo.

Sarah no coordinó palabra, furibunda; se acarició el cabello con nerviosismo, bufó, revoloteó la mirada pero no pudo decir nada. ¿Y qué iba a decir? ¿Se atrevería a reclamarle algo? Sólo si estuviera loca. Aunque ganas no le faltaran, era obvio que no podía decir nada al respecto. Finalmente exhaló un gruñido colérico y se marchó lejos de allí.

- ¡Sarah! – le llamó Jareth en cuanto se alejó unos pasos. Ella se detuvo a mirarle.

– Aún no me has dicho de qué se tratan los detalles de nuestra misión…

Sarah frunció el ceño.

- Ah. Olvídalo…

Sin más, la chica que otrora trepara a los árboles o brincara cuando él le llamaba se alejó a rabiar por algún rincón en paz, y Jareth dio por concluida la prueba, con una sonrisa mendaz. Se rascó la barbilla, admirado. ¡Quién lo diría…! ¿Sarah sentía celos? Aquello sí que era algo nuevo. Nuevo y muy alentador…


	8. Todo lo que haces

Todo lo que haces

Caminar en las cercanías y sentirse inevitablemente atraída fue una práctica conocida para Gennah, pero no porque gozase de un costado sociable colmado de experiencia y rutinas para iniciar relaciones y caerle bien a las personas, sino porque estaba habituada a todo lo opuesto: a desear compañía y no tenerla nunca. Encaminóse hacia sus compañeros de viaje, con su vacilación usual, acatando obediente las sugerencias del rey, y oírles hablar y oírles reír le supo a un elixir agridulce, pensando que quizá jamás hallaría cabida en aquél grupo. Se aproximó a Dash, Hoggle y Toby que continuaban devorando algunas frutas, aunque de pura glotonería, y fue recibida con curiosidad y mucho entusiasmo. Habíanse sentado en medio de la vereda, en una ronda casi perfecta, bajo el incesante caer de las hojas bermejas; Dash se las quitaba de encima con abrumadora insistencia, el cosquilleo constante le irritaba sobremanera. Toby en cambio, con un espíritu investigador, les permitió acumularse sobre su lomo sólo para saber si sería cubierto hasta las narices.

- ¡Siéntate aquí con nosotros! – sonrió el niño al verle; Gennah le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Dónde están mis modales? – se levantó Hoggle de un salto. Se quitó el chaleco y lo colocó en el suelo a modo de cojín – Ahora sí, bella mariposa, puede usted sentarse, je, je, je.

Gennah se ruborizó ante el embiste de semejante halago, y escondiéndose entre sus cabellos agradeció el gesto y tomó asiento, mientras Dash codeaba a Toby tentado por la ridiculez del enano. Pero el niño no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la curiosa criatura, escapaba a cualquier repertorio mental que mantuviera: ni las humanas eran tan bellas, ni los ángeles tan tangibles. Vaciló unos instantes, cotejando qué tanto resistiría el impulso, hasta que descubrió que no aguantaría mucho, mejor dejar escapar lo que pensaba.

- ¡Qué extrañas orejas tienes! – exclamó con toda frescura. Dash obtuvo otra excusa para continuar con su festín hilarante - ¿Por qué son tan puntiagudas?

- Pues… - sonrió Gennah – Porque así soy…

- Es elfo, muchachito – interrumpió Hoggle, molesto. Gennah dejó caer la mirada, acongojada, temía ser motivo de cualquier molestia, por minúscula que fuera – Y más respeto hacia tus mayores.

Toby hizo una mueca de desacierto; no deseaba incomodar, sólo quería preguntar. Gennah, maternal, supo comprender eso e intentó retener el diálogo entre ellos.

- ¿Y tú por qué las tienes tan redondas? – le preguntó con ingenio. Toby pensó durante unos instantes.

- Pues… porque soy un niño… - suspiró, frustrado; mas el asalto de una idea le indujo a alzar la vista, ilusionado, y apuntar a Jareth con el dedo, que se hallaba a cierta distancia, descansando - ¡Pero cuando crezca, voy a ser como él!

Hoggle y Dash voltearon a ver; grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir el modelo escogido.

- Oh, no, gracias… - masculló el enano, mordaz. Gennah soltó una carcajada. – ¿Otro de ésos…?

- ¿Te imaginas, dos iguales? – rió Dash. Hoggle se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡No…! ¡Ni lo menciones! Emigro de esta realidad…

- Oye, Gennah, ¿Y por qué andas sola? ¿Dónde está tu familia? – quiso saber Dash.

- Ah, pues… - Gennah se tensó casi de inmediato. – Es que… prefieren andar sin mí…

- ¿Qué? – Hoggle abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Y por qué?

- Bueno… - suspiró ella – Es que creo que les molesto un poquito.

- ¿Un poquito? – se entrometió Toby – En mi casa, yo molesto todo el tiempo, y mis papás nunca se fueron sin mi…

- Hasta ahora… - susurró Dash; Hoggle le dio un revés en la nuca.

- Bueno, es que yo… no debo ser fácil de aguantar, supongo… - murmuró Gennah, avergonzada – Le temo a muchas cosas… creo que se llaman fobias.

- ¿Qué es una fobia? – preguntó el niño.

- Es un miedo muy grande – explicó el enano, y Toby le examinó aún más.

- ¿En serio?

- Eh… si… bueno…

- ¿Y a qué le temes, mariposa? – inquirió Hoggle. Gennah meditó unos segundos y suspiró.

- A ciertas cosas…

- Pues aquí no tendrás más miedo – señaló Toby, con tierna persuasión – Aquí todos nos cuidamos entre todos, ¿verdad?

- ¡Cierto! – Exclamó Hoggle, atrapando la oportunidad al vuelo – Yo, jamás permitiría que algo malo te suceda…

Los ojos de Dash por poco le abandonaron las cuencas, como si se asombrasen de golpe ante el extraordinario atrevimiento; y es que lo que menos esperaba de su compañero era semejante confrontación romántica. Tampoco habíale visto hacerlo durante las centurias en que le hubo acompañado, es más, desconocía ese lado suyo, como si le hubiesen trocado a su amigo por otro más dúctil. Y he aquí que Gennah, sintióse gratamente impresionada, tanto así que escondió la mirada tras el abanico de su flequillo. De estas cuestiones el pobre Toby entendió poco y nada, pero encontró la gracia en la cara de jactancia de su cofrade el enano, ahora devenido en galán en plena cacería.

Recompuesto el equipo, reconfortados los estómagos, la misión de continuar andando fue afrontada de inmediato.

- ¿Qué tanto traes aquí? – quiso saber Dash. Intentó ayudar a Gennah con su equipaje, pero le resultó imposible.

- Mantas para la noche – respondió ella – Y también algunos cacharros…

- ¿Mantas…? – A Toby se le iluminó el rostro - ¿Crees que puedes prestarme alguna? Me hielo…

Gennah le sonrió solícitamente.

- Claro que sí.

El sendero de piedra que atravesaba el bosque rojo pronto se volvió más y más estrecho hasta que les obligó a inmiscuirse en pasadizos cercados por muros, como al principio.

- A veces siento que estamos retrocediendo… - murmuró Hoggle.

- No digas eso. Es verdad que tendremos que hacer un rodeo… por cuestiones de fuerza mayor… – Sarah aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle una mirada odiosa al elfo – Pero ya verás qué bien nos va…

- Si tú lo dices… - suspiró el enano.

- Si ella lo dice, mejor cruza los dedos – Ironizó Jareth; Sarah frunció los labios.

- ¡Sé muy bien lo que hago!

- ¿Ah, si?

- Sí.

- Me encantaría saber en qué te fundamentas. – Insistió él, con una mueca mordaz – A ver, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo piensan tener éxito? ¿Cuál es el plan para derrotar a Wallas?

Hoggle y Sarah contuvieron el aliento. ¡Cierto! No lo habían pensado nunca; habían arrojado el problema a un rincón oscuro de la memoria, considerándolo confuso, complejo, irresoluto. Como si con ello esperasen que se resolviese solo, como si al descorrer el velo del olvido descubriesen tiempo después que el problema había parido, dando a luz algún buen resultado.

- Eh… - Sarah y Hoggle se miraron aterrados, no podían permitir que el mago supiera de su incertidumbre o los desampararía donde estaban, enajenado. – Es que… no podemos decirlo…

- ¿Por qué no? – Impacientóse Jareth.

- Eh… pues…

El mago se detuvo en su sitio; no era una centella pero sí muy intuitivo, y expandió los ojos hasta rozar los límites, asaltado por una idea furtiva. La idea se acrecentó hasta escapársele por los poros; impregnóle de rabia el rostro y giróse exaltado sobre sí mismo.

- ¡¿Porque no tienen idea? ¡¿Es por eso? – Chilló - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un acto suicida? ¿O… me están tendiendo una trampa…? ¡Sí…! ¡Tal vez todos están de acuerdo!

- ¡No! – exclamó Sarah, desesperada.

La imaginación de Jareth desbocóse entonces, como lo hacen los caballos briosos; acribillóles con una mirada alertada y molesta, con recelo y escama, como si se encontrase rodeado de vendidos y conspiradores.

- ¡No es momento de ponernos paranoicos! – suplicó Gennah, de manera angustiosa.

- ¿Quién está paranoico? – Le gruñó él, sospechando hasta de su sombra – Lo dices por mí, ¿cierto…?

- ¡Así no llegaremos a ningún sitio! – Profirió Sarah, afligida - ¡Por favor, vamos a calmarnos!

Oírle y reaccionar fue todo uno para el mago; volvióse enfurecido, avanzando a zancadas sobre ella, mientras la joven retrocedía espantada, obligándose a volver grupas hasta el murallón, donde quedó parapetada.

- ¿Quieres que me calme? – Susurró él, enfadado; había sabido a ultimátum su palabra y habia entornando la mirada – Muy bien: comienza a cantar…

Sarah titubeó unos instantes, con sus ojos trémulos y vibrantes; Jareth le superaba en estatura y reclinado sobre ella era intimidante; mas como le hubiesen enseñado bien desde pequeña, la mentira nunca es buena y decidió por fin tomar coraje.

- Está bien… - se sinceró – La verdad es que no sabemos que hacer… aún.

Si se permite el comentario, tal vez decir debamos, que durante unos breves segundos, no voló siquiera una mosca. Momentos cuales, digamos, Sarah cayó presa del pánico, convenciéndose que por esas horas, no tendría más destino que el de muerta. Y entonces vislumbró la reacción del mago, que brotó así, como se manifiestan los relámpagos: de golpe dejó caer los brazos, escéptico y asombrado. ¿Le había traído con meros engaños? ¿Cómo pensaban realizar sus planes o siquiera llevarlos a cabo? Resoplando de iracundo, giró sobre si mismo hasta darle por completo la espalda, e intentó tranquilizarse, mordiéndose los labios, tragándose la rabia. Ella apreció que negaba con la cabeza, sosteniéndose las sienes con tres dedos de la mano derecha, y concibió remordimientos, después de todo, lo había embaucado.

El resto del equipo, en abstinencia de oxígeno, se tensó hasta el punto de pararse en puntillas, listos para huir de la saña del mago en estampida. Hoggle se llevó las manos a la cara, dando por sentado que, como mínimo, Jareth los abandonaría allí mismo, no sin echarles unas cuantas maldiciones extra. Dash se abrazó al cuello de Toby y éste a su vez a la cintura de Gennah. Ella estaba tan aterrada como los pequeños, por la suerte del grupo y por la suya propia; era como si esperasen detonar una bomba.

El puñal que le atravesó a Sarah de lado a lado fue el temor, tenía que actuar o todo se desmoronaría. Pero… ¿cómo calmar el enojo de Jareth? ¿Qué decirle? Si sus palabras no eran las adecuadas vaya uno a saber lo que pasaría. Y se estremeció al verle subsistir callado, como reuniendo dentro de su pecho toda la indignación y toda la cólera; sabía de buenas a primeras que aquella era señal de ira verdadera. Entonces suspiró, angustiada, intentó cobrar valor de nuevo y decidió ofrecerle una disculpa. Sus pasos hacia él fueron tan silenciosos y temerosos que hacían que el resto del equipo creyera a Jareth mucho más imponente.

Gennah estremecióse por dentro, de verdad le afligía la incierta suerte de Sarah, a pesar de que aquélla parecía no profesarle demasiada estima. Hoggle retrocedió unos pasos y se escondió detrás de Toby; éste y Dash lo hicieron detrás de Gennah, y todos cerraron los ojos como si fuesen a presenciar una escena siniestra. Con angustia, con cuidado, Sarah dio un tímido rodeo en torno al mago y le descubrió conteniendo el enfado con los ojos cerrados. No supo si lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto, Jareth era impredecible. Sin embargo, no podían permanecer allí para siempre, la situación debía definirse, para bien o para mal, aunque ella rogaba que fuera para bien, de ser posible…

- Puedo… explicarlo – susurró, tiritando. Jareth abrió lentamente los ojos y bajó la mano; la expresión en su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba encolerizado, tanto, que permaneció mudo. Sarah tragó saliva. Esa no era buena señal. Los demás dieron por sentado que ya eran dueños de una sentencia, de abandono o de mortificación, o de fulminación eterna, cualquiera que al mago le sonase mejor.

- Si… te hubiese dicho desde un principio que no sabíamos qué hacer, ¿hubieses aceptado venir con nosotros? – expuso Sarah, con mucho tacto y franqueza.

Jareth prensó los puños, rumiando su sentimiento de estafa; cerró los ojos de nuevo y una extraña brisa le envolvió, haciéndole ondular el cabello. Sarah frenó en seco, y dejó escapar un respirar huidizo: creyó que estábase disponiendo a aniquilarla en el acto. Mas súbitamente, y bajo las voces de un terrible estruendo, un centenar de árboles del bosque rojo volaron por los aires, desperdigando a mares sus pétalos tintos, arrancados de raíz como si los escupiese la tierra. Arrancados fueron, y no con piedad ni clemencia; echados todos unos sobre otros, con magnánima malevolencia, mucho más allá de donde empezaba la senda. El grupo en su conjunto arremolinóse sobre su propio núcleo, todo el bosque estaba siendo arrancado de cuajo. Sin embargo a ellos no les llegó ningún mal, ni daño alguno.

Sarah quedóse boquiabierta, el crujido de la madera fue tan poderoso que creyó que se desplomaría la tierra. No obstante la brisa cesó, el terrible despliegue también, y Jareth suspiró, visiblemente aliviado. Entonces sí, una vez desahogado, abrió los ojos suavemente para contemplar a Sarah con mejor cara. Ella estaba impresionada. Bueno, al menos no se había desquitado con su persona, por suerte.

- Tuve que hacerlo… – continuó ella entonces, con honestidad. – No hubieses aceptado de otra forma. Y… te necesitamos.

El mago ladeó la cabeza con austeridad; le había traído consigo mediante un ardid, eso justificaba cada gota de su indignación. Sin embargo, su aceptación de que le necesitaban inexorablemente, le había sabido a elogio, un elogio que le gustaba. Esto sirvió para aplacarle del todo; aquella afirmación había sido como caricia para su petulancia. Recuperando su habitual equilibrio, inspiró y exhaló dejando escapar en el suspiro su último ápice de frustración. Dibujó un gesto mordaz en sus labios y tiñó su mirada de su dureza acostumbrada.

- Confío… que ya no tendrán más secretos… - masculló finalmente. Los ojos de Sarah se encendieron.

- Por supuesto que no – perjuró con avidez, estaba recobrando esperanzas. También el resto del equipo, que pasado el vendaval estiraba el cuello para no perder detalle – No hay más. Y no habrá más. Lo prometo.

Jareth le observó unos instantes, receloso; ella le miró a los ojos en súplica, era consciente de su responsabilidad y realmente deseaba arreglar las cosas. La congoja en su mirar penitente y la mueca entristecida en sus labios le calaron hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo enojarse con ella? Levantó las cejas, resignado; aquí vamos otra vez. Sarah sonrió dichosa: aquello era señal de amnistía, y de no haber sido por la tirantez reinante entre ellos, le hubiese dado un buen beso en la mejilla. Empero, tuvo que quedarse con las ganas.

La sonrisa de Sarah fue, para el resto de la comitiva, una clara indicación de que todo estaba bien y de que podían engullir oxígeno. Gennah no lograba concebir lo que había visto y oído. ¿Quién era esa joven que podía darse el lujo de plantarle cara al rey y resultar ilesa? Evidentemente, alguien muy importante para él.

- ¡Suerte que te tenemos con nosotros…! – rió Hoggle en el oído de Sarah cuando ésta se les acercó. – Sólo tú puedes hacer cosas como esas…

Toby y Dash intercambiaron risitas tímidas, cubriendo sus bocas. Sarah no ocultó su buen humor, sin embargo permaneció en un prudente silencio. Gennah no podía dejar de verle, se hallaba maravillada.

- Bien, vamos, vamos, no le hagamos esperar – susurró Sarah, sensata. Inmediatamente giró sobre sí y retomó el viaje, con todos sus amigos detrás. Jareth les dejó ir delante, para mantener las distancias; la sensación de no poseer ningún lazo afectivo con el grupo le resultaba cómoda y sedante, y no pensaba cambiar eso.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Gennah intentó por todos los medios acercarse a Sarah para entablar amistad, pero el cruce de palabras entre ellas todavía era escueto y aprensivo. Gennah no lograba entender por qué, si sus intenciones eran nobles. Sin embargo una sospecha había hecho nido en el corazón de Sarah y no podía evitar ver al hermoso elfo como una amenaza. Una amenaza con mucho potencial. Y es que Gennah no sólo era preciosa, también era dulce, mansa y maternal. Toda una rival para una joven arriesgada, un poco caprichosa y un tanto torpe que encima, de alguna manera, había logrado reducir la incipiente relación con Jareth a un fino hilo de seda. O al menos eso creía ella.

El camino se retorcía y viraba constantemente, como el sinfín de un tirabuzón, como el ondear de una culebra, casi hasta el hartazgo. Entraron, salieron de pasadizos, hasta que dieron con un inmenso jardín escondido a la sombra de enormes casuarinas. La luz del día era escasa debido al intenso follaje, y también a causa de éste, la atmósfera circundante era sumamente extraña, enrarecida y brumosa, como un velo de neblina, o una mantilla de vapor. Parecía ser, a simple vista, un sembradío cuidadosamente labrado, aunque en inconcebible desproporción. Flores colosales, tan grandes como un caballo, se hallaban diseminadas a la vera de la acera. Semejantes a cornetas, como un clarín o una trompeta, de color anaranjado vivo y estambres amarillos, incapaces de retener su polen en cada pasar del viento. Automáticamente se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial de ellas, en lo que duraba la senda, y Toby no pudo dejar de contemplarles curioso, eran tremendamente insólitas.

Un roce y un crujido irreconocibles fueron fundiendo sus tonos dando la impresión de repetirse en ciertos lugares en torno al contingente que marchaba, y Jareth fue el primero en oírlo. Sin emitir sonido, se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor para constatar de dónde provenía el eco, de dónde manaba el chasquido. Sarah volvió su rostro, y al verle estático también se estancó; todos le imitaron, confundidos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurró ella en voz baja.

- ¡Shhh! – chistó él, tendiendo el oído. Sobrecogidos, los demás guardaron silencio, mas los minutos pasaron... y nada. Jareth oteó el derredor inexplorado, lentamente; Sarah no le perdió pisada, confiaba ciegamente en sus instintos.

- No fue nada, vamos – instó Hoggle, presuroso por escapar de allí. Pero Sarah no obedeció; si el mago no se movía, ella tampoco.

- Hay algo aquí – sentenció Jareth finalmente; su melena se agitaba en corvetas secas y ligeras con cada giro de cabeza, no cesaba de escudriñar el paisaje, convencido. Estremecióse la tropa con sus vaticinios, a sabiendas que el porcentaje de errores que ostentaba de tales daba generalmente cero, y hubo quien se lamentó por ese condenado olfato suyo que les adelantaba el sufrimiento cada vez que detectaba algo.

Inesperadamente, el mismo crujido se produjo no una, sino mil veces alrededor y en todas direcciones. Algo se estaba moviendo, algo estaba reptando a través del suelo; algún ente grotesco o una legión de ellos. Gennah fue la primera en advertirlo, y hacer saltar con ello al clan entero: las flores giraban en pos de los visitantes, rechinando tallos y cortezas, y se estaban abriendo, apuntándoles peligrosamente como si se aprestasen a comérselos. El grito de espanto del elfo fue la señal de largada, nadie se quedó a indagar nada, antes bien echaron a correr sin frenos.

- ¡Corran o los comen! – gritó Hoggle desesperado, quién sabe qué cosas horrorosas tendrían potestad de hacer esas plantas; algún hechizo, quizá, o un envenenamiento, o quizá, rozando el límite de la locura, tal vez se arrancasen de su sitio y echasen a correr tras ellos. No obstante, la delirante huida amenazóles con volverse una trampa mortal; a la vera del camino más y más flores aguardaban, y todas sugestionadas a tornar a verles. El camino era muy largo y era menester escapar por entre ellas para lograr evadir aquél siniestro jardín.

- ¿Crees que tengan hambre? – Jadeó Dash, desesperado - ¡Yo no les veo colmillos!

- ¡No voy a preguntar! – bufó Hoggle. Las flores abrieron sus pétalos como uno espera que lo hagan ante el amanecer, sólo que en el caso particular de éstas, daba la impresión de estar preparándose a expeler alguna cosa. La imagen le caló a Sarah hasta los huesos, sacudida por un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que expulsan las flores? – Gritó alarmada al mago que corría detrás - ¿Polen? ¿Esporas?

- ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – Chilló él - ¿Me viste cara de jardinero?

- ¡No, más bien luce como un cardo en flor! – ironizó Hoggle, divertido. Jareth le arrojó una mirada de puñal.

- ¡Y tú puedes pasar por bonsái, y nadie te dijo nada!

- ¡Cuidado, cuidado! – Aulló Gennah. En repetidas y simultáneas contracciones, como quien busca dar a luz un hijo, del cáliz mismo de las flores manó algo similar a burbujas, o esferas, si se quiere, aunque no encajase esta descripción tampoco. Lo más acertado sería pensar en unas gotas de rocío, majestuosas y transparentes, de proporciones formidables.

- ¿¡Qué es eso? – ladró Sarah.

- ¡Parece que es la hora del baño! – Gritó Dash a los saltos, Jareth exhaló, cáustico.

- ¿Olvidaste tu patito…?

- ¡Ahh…! – el grupo corrió desesperado, aquellas estrafalarias pompas se les venían encima.

- ¡¿Qué creen que hagan esas cosas? – vociferó el enano al filo del agotamiento. No hubo acabado de hablar cuando una de las burbujas cayó sobre él capturándole dentro.

De inmediato, como si aquél producto vegetal fuese sesudo, o dueño de una lucidez maligna, la esfera cambió su composición química, volviéndose irrompible desde dentro. La tropa dio un salto de espanto: Hoggle había comenzado a flotar en su globo, y se alejaba más y más de ellos, elevándose por sobre el terreno.

- ¡Lucha! ¡Muerde! ¡Rompe! – gritaron todos en tierra, y se ofuscaron al creer que no les llevaba el apunte; pero es que aplicar esos métodos no tenía sentido alguno, la pompa sólo podía ser deshecha por fuera. Pronto lo averiguaron Sarah, Dash, Toby y Gennah, cuando fueron presos por detenerse a aullarle al enano. En vano patearon, arañaron y brincaron dentro, sólo consiguieron magullarse entre ellos. De dos en dos; Toby y Dash en una, Sarah y Gennah en la otra; fueron pues substraídos de la superficie estable de la acera y comenzado a ondular con destino incierto. Y lo peor no era aquello, sino que cuanto más tiempo demorasen en salir del encierro, más dura sería la caída.

Jareth echó a volar como lechuza, había logrado con suerte fugarse ileso; aunque esto no significó de forma alguna que no se le complicasen las cosas: maniobrar en el aire con cientos de pompas hambrientas encarnó un trabajo duro para él, un reto digno de sudar a mares (si es que las aves sudan) Virar a altas velocidades no era su punto fuerte, su diseño biológico no estaba abocado a esos despliegues, y más de una vez quedóse envuelto en un trompo excedido y desbocado, rehén de las corrientes y las plumas poco eficientes. Además, como añadidura, como si todo aquello no le bastase, debía velar por el equipo entero que se le fugaba en pos de la ventisca. Precipitarse tras ellos y no morir en el intento le exigió el doble de la energía acostumbrada.

Dash y Toby se lo habían tomado a risa; con su candidez - e inconsciencia – habían dispuesto un juego, brincando dentro para experimentar cuánto lograban alterar su curso con las embestidas de sus pies.

- ¡Quítate! ¡Así no! – Chilló Sarah a Gennah. Intentaron arañar la superficie y romperla, mas todo fue infructuoso. Sarah se hallaba casi exasperada, como metida dentro de una pesadilla: no sólo estaba en problemas, sino que además los compartía con esa arpía - ¡No lo estás haciendo bien!

- ¡Hago lo mismo que tú! – se quejó Gennah, indignada.

La lechuza tensó su cuerpo conforme pujaban sus alas en impulsos cortos y violentos; adelantóse unos metros y alabeó hacia la izquierda; abrió sus garras delante de su cuerpo y se fue sobre Hoggle quebrando la burbuja que le retenía. El enano se desplomó en caída libre sobre el césped y la rapaz surcóle rasante por encima: iba a por Toby y Dash. Aquéllos habían sido más sagaces, y luego de jugar un rato, optaron por aguardar sentados a que les liberasen. El ave arremetió con fuerza y desmigajó la dúctil trampa, empero no obtuvo descanso, se elevó nuevamente tras Hoggle, víctima de nuevo, recapturado al atravesar la espesura bajo una copiosa lluvia de esferas. Astutos, una vez sueltos, Toby y Dash escaparon por la senda de piedra para evitar otro vuelo indeseado, y al cabo de les sumó el enano luego de ser libertado por segunda vez. El ave hizo las veces de alfiler, yendo y tornando, yendo y tornando, quebrando esferas. Pico, garras, y alguna que otra exigencia aérea; evadió todas las esferas, hasta dar con Sarah y Gennah. Las chicas no lograban incorporarse, locas de rabia; eran como un par de desquiciadas entregadas al pánico en lugar de a la perspicacia. Y cuando la pompa se quebró, abandonaron su enojo en pos de algo más urgente e inteligente: huir de allí. Escoltadas por el mago desde el aire, Gennah y Sarah pronto se unieron a la carrera del resto del equipo que ya había puesto los pies en polvorosa. No obstante, las inmediaciones del camino se encontraban minadas de aquellas alimañas y la lechuza tuvo que repetir la operación de rescate una y otra vez, conforme sus compañeros eran arrebatados. Entre deslices y desaciertos, capturas y evasivas, liberaciones y recapturas, el grupo acometió feroz sobre la senda para concluir con ella lo antes posible. Por impericia de sus cofrades, por distracción o mero accidente, Jareth tuvo mucho trabajo aquella tarde, rebotando entre las esferas como un copo blanco de palomita de maíz.

Finalmente y sin aliento, el grupo entero alcanzó su meta, y pronto la siembra tornóse otra diferente; allí también había capullos enormes, en forma de copa, pero a diferencia de los primeros, éstos dormitaban inertes, en un inquietante reposo. Las descomunales pompas no se aventuraron a seguirles, hincándoles la duda de algo mucho más desagradable, ¿por qué no siguieron tras su huella? por alguna razón alarmante. El camino nuevo internóse hacia la derecha en medio de un plantío de extrañas formas, como juncos formidables, como el patio trasero de un gigante. No bien sus pies se posaron en las baldosas nuevas, se desplomaron todos en tierra, extenuados del ir y venir por los aires.

La lechuza envolvióse en sus propias alas al descender al suelo, y un halo de luz albina tornóse en Jareth al pie de la vereda, deteniendo su diligencia luego de haber interpretado una especie de pelota de ping pong todo aquél rato. Sin embargo no le fue menester tomar asiento; un par de soplos y ya estaba de nuevo en forma. Un quejido les caló los nervios.

- Ah, imposible… ¿Aquí también? – tembló Sarah.

Tal vez por la prisa, tal vez por imperfección, lo cierto es que estaban rodeados de juncos flexibles y nadie lo notó. Mas no tratábase de juncos delgados, angostos y de espesor escaso, como uno se encuentra al caminar por el pasto; eran una especie de tallos, que más que tallos semejaban tentáculos, de elasticidad volátil y de inconmensurable altura, que parecían abrigar en su seno una endemoniada aptitud para olfatear posibles capturas. Cada tallo o tentáculo desenrollóse sobre ellos, y develó una pequeña gota, como remate del brazo verdoso, de alguna materia viscosa y pegajosa en su extremo.

- ¡Aaagh…! - No requirieron mediar palabra para percibir que era momento de huir de nuevo.

Ya que era impracticable para aquellas plantas sustraerse de la rigidez de sus raíces, tratóse de mera cuestión de tino y suerte evadirse de sus brazos conforme se fugaba; mas, en honor a la verdad del asunto, no era tan fácil el procedimiento, ya que el poder adherente de aquellas gotas y el tumulto, favorecían el embrollo, y que con un empellón ligero cualquiera rebotase engomado. Víctima primera, - porque debe haber una en todos los casos - Sarah fue alcanzada y arrancada del suelo hacia las alturas, donde en la copa de su planta captora le aguardaba abierta una flor carnívora. Jareth remontó vuelo tras ellas, otra vez como lechuza, y con una embestida de sus garras curvas deshizo el tallo al medio. Retomando la máxima del día, Sarah huyó despavorida, luego ya habría tiempo de extirparse el tentáculo de encima. Los pitones cerniéronse sobre ellos como una cortina en tiras, y la senda no acababa, aún se retorcía. A estas alturas, demostradas quedaron las distintas idoneidades, pues si la cornisa no le había hecho mella al enano, una carrera digna de velocistas le dejó muy mal parado. Expuesto, aletargado, Hoggle fue capturado, y el mago viose obligado a intervenir de nuevo. Una vez en el suelo, el enano fue abordado por Gennah, que le tomó de la mano para remolcarlo y escapar aún más aprisa. El camino viró de nuevo, esta vez hacia la izquierda, y a galope tendido vislumbraron la brecha: ya casi lograban escurrirse. Pero en el ímpetu del entusiasmo, y en el apremio por conservar la vida, Toby fue pillado.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Socorro!

- ¡Toby…!

En un segundo de estupefacción, el niño había desaparecido. Remontado a las alturas, fue arrojado dentro de la garganta de la flor, que se ciñó sobre él en cuanto cayó dentro.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Toby! – gritó Sarah desesperada. Intentó volverse, pero fue repelida de inmediato por el mago que se le plantó delante.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, yo voy por él! – rugió la orden.

Gennah y Hoggle la asieron por el brazo, arrastrándole fuera de alcance. Un fulgor nítido le cegó unos instantes y gestóse dentro la lechuza, que nuevamente expelióse presurosa, alzándose entre la lluvia de tallos para rescatar al pequeño. Sarah no perdió detalle, sujeta por sus amigos allá donde el camino se hallaba libre de plantíos. Jareth se posó sobre el capullo en el instante propicio para oír a Toby toser y asfixiarse. Ancló sus garfios a los pétalos cerrados e intentó hacer mella en la superficie, pero la rapaz era de escaso tamaño, y no representó amenaza alguna para la flor; entonces, echando mano a artilugios más sencillos, regresó a su forma humana, y se montó sobre el pimpollo pretendiendo romper la corteza de la corola con las manos. Resultó aquélla una muy buena idea, y en un par de tirones más, Toby emergió aspirando desesperado una bocanada de aire. Sus colegas dieron un brinco, emocionados; Sarah respiró aliviada. Pero aquello aún no había terminado; Jareth se quitó la melena de la cara de un zarpazo, arrancó todavía más corteza y Toby se escabulló de su prisión de cuerpo entero. Se trepó a la espalda del mago y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para no caer al vacío. Ahora surgía otro problema, ¿cómo bajar de ahí? ¿Desvanecerse? Imposible, necesitaban cubrirse con la capa y ésta se hallaba magullada debajo del niño. No tuvieron opción, así que en cuanto uno de los tentáculos se les vino encima, se dejaron secuestrar. Elevar a dos no fue sencillo, y el tallo flaqueó a mitad de camino; Jareth cercenó el extremo con el filo de su medallón y ambos cayeron a tierra, sanos y salvos. Entonces Toby se lanzó desde las espaldas de su rescatista, listo para la huida. Sarah sonrió maravillada, no podía creer lo que veía; Gennah y Hoggle tampoco, ignoraban el arrojo del rey. Pero, una vez en el suelo, todavía fueron presa fácil, y el resto de pitones que fluctuaba en el perímetro se les abalanzó sin mediar tintas. Sin embargo les fue posible echar mano a la capa en aquel punto, y Jareth cubrióse junto a Toby, desapareciéndose en el acto, y resurgiendo luego ante las narices obnubiladas del resto del equipo. Toby corrió a los brazos de su hermana, alborozado.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Sarah! – Gritó - ¡Guau, estuvo fascinante! ¿Me has visto? ¿Has visto todo lo que pasó?

- Todo, Toby – sonrió ella, transmitiéndole su alivio en un abrazo tierno. Suavemente, conmovida, hizo ascender su vista hasta alcanzar los ojos de Jareth – Lo he visto todo…

Hinchiósele al mago el pecho de orgullo puro, empero no dijo nada. Altivo y perfectamente erguido, prosiguió pues su camino, mientras toda la grey se le arremolinaba detrás. Toby brincó regocijado, y se escapó de los brazos de su hermana para caminar junto a él, imitando fielmente cada uno de sus pasos. Gennah y Sarah rieron por lo bajo y se unieron a la caravana.

- ¡Vamos, adelante! – Espetó Toby triunfante - ¡Nada puede con nosotros…!

Jareth dibujó una sonrisa irónica con los labios, colmado de satisfacción. Las chicas ya no contuvieron la risa y los gnomos intercambiaron comentarios hilarantes. Con el espíritu renovado, la peculiar comitiva salió al encuentro con valentía de los peligros que aún le esperaba.

- Siguen allí… - musitó Wallas, acariciando el plumaje renegrido del cuervo – Aún siguen allí….

Sus palabras, casi suspiradas, calaron los huesos de quienes llegaron a oírlas; no se trataba de un suspiro de pena, sino de un resoplo de ira, pronunciando cada vocablo como si lo amasase en la boca y lo expeliera por vez primera. Estaba sumamente furioso: uno a uno, el equipo de intrusos superaba cada escollo resultando siempre ileso; y no sólo eso, sino que había recibido la noticia de que llevaban un nuevo ejemplar consigo.

- Han venido a ser seis, ya no son más cinco… - murmuró de nuevo, mientras sus engendros tiritaban a sus pies - ¿Se multiplican, acaso?

- Han de ser ratas… - rió el cuervo.

- Yo alimento con ratas a los animales de mi laberinto – Wallas cargó su expresión de ironía y se llevó a la boca una copa - ¿Tienes idea de por qué la suerte de éstas es distinta?

- Tus animales tendrían el buche lleno…

Como escapado de un estado pendular de sosiego y tomado abruptamente por un arrebato de rabia, el hechicero emergió de su trono sobresaltando a todo el público de su auditorio. Parecióse su movimiento al reflejo esperado cuando se hiere uno con algo o el asiento está demasiado caliente; su entorno saltó pues, convulsionado, contemplándole estrellar la copa contra la pared, de una manotazo.

- ¡¿Qué clase de amenazas les han enviado, que ninguno desiste? – rugió sobre sus acólitos.

- Les…enviamos todo, señor… - Jadeó Octavius - No sabemos qué pasa…

- ¡Yo les diré qué pasa! – Aulló Wallas - ¡Pasa que tienen a ese ilusionista de circo como as en la manga! ¡Eso pasa!

Sus tímpanos chillaron ante el estrépito de los gritos, y abrazáronse pues los gnomos presintiendo la muerte sobre sus hombros. Reclinóse el hechicero, acercándoles el hocico, y balbuceó con lentitud sus ordenanzas, no fuese cosa que se les escaparan detalles o albergasen dudas al respecto.

- Quiten de escena a su ángel guardián… y tráiganme a la muchacha humana.

Octavius y Grecus se deshojaron en reverencias, como si aplacasen su ira con ello y excusasen de alguna forma haber fracasado en los primeros intentos; se arrastraron hasta la puerta del salón del trono con evidentes deseos de huir de su presencia, mas un graznido del cuervo les petrificó en su sitio, acompañado por una orden verbal del dueño.

- ¡Alto! Vengan acá.

Volverse era abrigar de nuevo un terror incierto, ¿serían destruidos? ¿Tal vez defenestrados a los túneles de esclavos? Ambos gnomos se aproximaron centímetro a centímetro, avizorando con espanto al rey acariciando a su cuervo.

- Tengo una idea mejor… - sonrió el hechicero, finalmente. Tomó otra de las copas de la mesa y le dio un par de golpecitos con uno de sus dedos; luego bebió de ella con satisfacción - Esto haré… mi adversario estará sujeto a mis caprichos… me divertiré con él antes de consumirlo. A ver… Sólo le permitiré hacer uso de su poder cuando… cuando…

Octavius y su compañero se miraron desconcertados. Wallas se rascó la barbilla, complacido.

- Cuando el viento sople… - sentenció, gratificado por haber hallado el impedimento más chusco. Y es que de eso se trataba el asunto; si el maleficio estuviese revestido de cierto halo de crueldad inaccesible, o se tendiere sobre la víctima con predominio mortífero, no sería divertido. Qué mejor para un engreído que atormentarle del modo más ridículo. El cuervo graznó de nuevo.

- Pero, señor… - susurró Grecus, aterrado – Eso es… No es conveniente, señor, no tendría objeto. ¿No sería mejor quitarle todo su poder? ¿Por qué le permite… conservarlo por momentos…?

Wallas soltó una carcajada.

- Porque no lo conoces – Comentó, malévolo - Creo que disfrutaré esto. Jareth es más divertido tenso que deprimido…

Octavius y Grecus se miraron sorprendidos; Wallas se reclinó sobre su trono, relamiéndose con malicia.

- Déjenlo así… - musitó – Que su destino dependa del buen viento, ¡ja, ja, ja!


	9. Descubriéndote

Descubriéndote

La marcha no llevaba un tinte apremiante, es verdad, el día aún era joven; sí, tal vez, una brizna de incertidumbre. Lo realmente indudable era que tras un par de horas andando, sus estómagos reclamaban algún alimento. A su alrededor el entorno no ofrecía nada, sólo más y más pasillos entre muros de piedra caliza. El frío era omnipresente y casi penetrante; sin un bocado que poder transmutar en combustible, se hallarían tiritando en breve. Tal vez por el mutismo, o el ensimismamiento, Gennah dio con un pensamiento que le recordó que era una despistada.

- ¡Escuchen todos! – Gritó, deteniéndose a hurgar en el saco que cargaba - ¡Vengan, acabo de recordar que tengo comida!

- ¿Qué? – se admiró Hoggle.

- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar una cosa así? – horrorizóse Dash.

- Si, si, es verdad – indicó Gennah – Lo había olvidado por completo.

Rápidamente metió las manos dentro del desorden y retiró una caja repleta de panecillos dulces.

- ¡Uuuh! – todos se apretujaron en torno suyo.

- Un momento, un momento – sonrió ella, feliz por poder colaborar con sus nuevos amigos – Hay suficientes para todos.

- Espero que no estén triturados – Bromeó Dash, al constatar que la envoltura emergía desde las profundidades de los cacharros.

- Los comería de todos modos. – rió Toby.

Gennah abrió la caja y compartió con ellos tan pronto como pudo abandonar el saco en el suelo. El primero en recibir fue Hoggle, que nunca se le alejaba demasiado. Luego Dash, Toby, Sarah y finalmente, no sin una gran manifestación de respeto, el mago. El bocado era liviano y fácil de manipular, así que no detuvieron la marcha, sino que lo degustaron a medida que avanzaban. Y como sobraban más para repetirse, hincaron el diente sin culpas.

- ¡Guau, qué ricos! – elogió Toby con frescura. Sarah sintió remordimientos; a pesar de sus malas caras, Gennah seguía siendo tan dulce con ella como al principio. Tal vez sus ideas recalcitrantes acerca de que encarnaba a una sagaz y astuta oportunista eran meras niñerías, sospechas equivocadas… Mientras probaba su parte del botín, echó un vistazo hacia quienes caminaban delante, ya que el sendero había derivado en una especie de galería techada, y habíanse colocado en fila india de nuevo. Entonces, avizoró de inmediato al atento elfo ofrecerle otro panecillo al mago, que encabezaba la caravana; sus resortes primigenios se tensaron de repente y no perdió detalle de aquello. Jareth, que se había percatado de ser cuidadosamente espiado, resolvió divertirse un poco y de paso comprobar lo que ocurría; así fue cómo, en cuanto Gennah se le acercó con la caja, no lo dudó y aceptó otra ofrenda. El elfo estaba tan contento que no cabía en sí de la dicha.

- ¡Qué honor es para mí saber que le agrada lo que he hecho! – sonrió, con la alegría infantil que le caracterizaba. Jareth encontró su oportunidad para probar las cosquillas de Sarah, y parpadeó, fingiéndose admirado.

- ¿Tú los hiciste…?

- ¡Sí! – Sonrió Gennah, orgullosa - ¡Yo recogí la fruta, los amasé y los hornee!

A Sarah se le desvaneció la sonrisa, alarmada; es más, puede hasta decirse que sus frágiles conjeturas acerca de su juicio errado se incineraron junto con sus nervios. Rápidamente, como si fuese una cazadora, abandonó la merienda, tendió el oído y aguzó la vista. Pero Jareth se había dado cuenta, y se mordió los labios para no ceder a la risa.

- ¡Deliciosos! – Insistió él, entonces. Sarah padeció una corriente eléctrica en la espinilla, eso no le había gustado para nada. De repente recordó el adagio "el camino al corazón de un hombre comienza por el estómago" y se le tronchó el suyo, de rabia.

- ¿¡De verdad! – inquirió Gennah, dichosa.

- ¡Sí! – Continuó Jareth, bribón – Aguarda, quiero algunos más.

El mago se apoderó de tres o cuatro panecillos más delante de las narices de Sarah, que no cabía en sí de furias; estiraba el cuello desesperada para no perder detalle de los hechos y él agonizaba por prorrumpir en risas. La fluidez y cordialidad de la charla le dejó anonadada; incluso el resto del equipo se mostró curioso. Jareth nunca había abierto la boca a no ser para expresar una queja; y de repente ahí estaba, dando una perorata como perico bien enseñado.

- ¿De verdad quiere más? – Preguntó Gennah, radiante. No podía creer que el mismísimo rey le estuviese elogiando su comida.

- ¡Sí, claro! – Insistió él, nuevamente - Están muy ricos.

Sarah dejó caer la barbilla, indignada; definitivamente algo andaba mal. Jareth mordió un bocado.

- ¡Mmmmh…! – expresó, intencionalmente desvergonzado.

¡Oh, ése vocablo, ése énfasis, ésa entonación! Ese gesto acabó por sacarla de quicio, bufando. ¡Pérfida coqueta! ¡Bruja, Malvada, Esperpento! ¡Sabía que no estaba equivocada con ella, esa era la prueba! Se creía muy lista, ¿eh? Ya vería. Gennah se volvió hacia el resto de la comitiva para continuar con su oferta de alimento, feliz de la vida.

- ¿Quieres…? – le preguntó a Sarah, inocentemente.

- No, gracias – espetó ella entre dientes – Perdí el apetito.

Jareth comprimió los ojos para no soltar una carcajada, le había oído perfectamente. Gennah avanzó con la sugerencia de víveres ante el resto de la procesión hambrienta, y mientras las manos se arremolinaban en torno a su comida, Sarah se escabulló y dio alcance al mago justo ante las puertas de un camino nuevo, que descendía hacia un terreno semidesértico, pedregoso, minado de exóticos matorrales semejantes a mimbres secos.

- Suerte que la trajimos con nosotros, ¿eh? – masculló despechada, dándole una feroz mordida a su panecillo, como si en ese implacable ataque desahogase la frustración de años; Jareth le observó a rabillo de ojo.

- ¿Qué, arrepentida? – soltó, con una sonrisa burlona. A estas alturas sabía con certeza que Sarah hubiese deseado traer consigo a un escorpión y no a Gennah.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! – se quejó ella; él levantó las cejas.

- Ah, ¿no? Me pareció…

- ¡Eso lo dices tú!

- ¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa, la idea fue tuya! – Se defendió él - ¿O me equivoco?

La intensidad en su intercambio de palabras pronto llamó la atención de los demás caminantes, y el grupo entero se aglomeró interesado, tan atraído y tan encantado como si se dispusiesen a disfrutar de una película.

- ¡Atención señores…! – Cuchicheó Hoggle - ¡Comienza la función!

Dash y Toby rieron entre dientes, aprestando ojos y oídos; Gennah no comprendió de qué se trataba, pero de igual manera se mantuvo atenta.

- ¡Si hubiese sido por ti, le hubieses dejado ser secuestrada! – chilló Sarah; Jareth resopló, hilarante.

- Brincos dieras…

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo! – enfurecióse ella. Él devolvióle una mirada escandalizada.

- ¿¡Chiquillo!

- ¡Sí! – Berreó ella, en el mismo tono - ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

- ¡Reconoce que a menudo te equivocas! – gruñó él.

- ¿A menudo? – Espetó Sarah; del respingo se le había aguzado la voz - ¿¡Cómo que "a menudo"!

- ¡Sí, a menudo! – rugió Jareth plantándole cara.

- ¡Claro que no! – gritó ella.

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió él. Los demás resoplaron conteniendo la algazara.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡No...!

- ¡Sí...!

- ¡Aaggh…! – bufaron al unísono, fastidiados. Hoggle y sus secuaces se retorcieron de risa; excepto Gennah, que no concebía lo que veía y oía.

- No tiene caso – masculló el mago, de mal humor.

- Tienes un problema – respondió Sarah, rabiosa.

- ¡Tú tienes un problema!

- ¡Ja! – Sarah puso sus brazos en jarra - ¡A ver, dime!

- ¡No sabes mantener la boca cerrada!

- ¡Tú tampoco!

- ¡A ver, dime cuándo!

Sarah frunció los labios, ofuscada, mas cuando atinaba a responderle, el débil murmullo de risas a sus espaldas le obligó a volver la vista atrás. Jareth le imitó, instintivamente, descubriendo que representaban el espectáculo de turno. Sarah regresó su mirada ofendida y la arrojó sobre el mago.

- ¡Ahora, por ejemplo!

- ¡Ah, patrañas! – chilló él, alejándose de la tropa. El resto del equipo rió con más fluidez, incapaces de prolongar la resistencia. Sarah, avergonzada, también retomó la caminata, alejándose de sus miradas jocosas con la cabeza gacha. Gennah se inclinó sobre sus nuevos compañeros con una sonrisa deleitada.

- Y… ¿Ellos siempre se llevan así?

- No, no… - respondió Hoggle en un carcajeo – Sólo cuando están de buen humor.

- Ya te acostumbrarás, es divertido – indicó Toby, como si le participase de un entretenimiento. Gennah compartió la hilaridad y prosiguió con el viaje, a cada minuto le agradaba más su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Ante ellos se abrió una extensa planicie, sin muros ni vallados, ni cosa alguna que les sujetase a andar en fila y no lado a lado. El suelo volvióse una arenisca parda, casi rojiza, suelta y desprolija, que se remontaba a placer cuando algún céfiro le soplaba encima y les perturbaba la vista si no la escondían. El mago, que encabezaba la marcha, hundió los pies primero y fue también el precursor en llevarse la sorpresa.

- ¡El laberinto de setos! – masculló, frenando en seco. A pesar de haber hablado entre dientes, Sarah, que marchaba pisándole los talones, le oyó perfectamente pero a muy escasa distancia. Acabó por llevárselo por delante; Jareth giró sobre sí sobresaltado ante el atropello y ella dio un brinco de impresión. De inmediato se escabulló hasta delante para eludir la situación embarazosa y, de paso, ver mejor. Sí, en efecto, habían hallado el camino perdido, el que había desaparecido tras atender las necesidades de Gennah.

- ¡Oigan todos!- gritó entonces, feliz de la vida - ¡El laberinto de setos! ¡Aquí está el laberinto de setos!

La pandilla se apresuró a alcanzarle, colmados de expectativas; y al convergerse todos en el mismo punto, dieron por comprobados sus dichos: sí, en efecto, allí estaba la entrada al camino extraviado, sólo que al otro lado de un enorme y profundo abismo atravesado meramente por un viejo y roído puente colgante de madera.

- ¡Chispas! – Exclamó Toby - ¿Cómo llegaremos allá?

- Pues, caminando – suspiró Sarah, infundiéndose aliento. Gennah se atemorizó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Caminando? ¿Por ahí?

- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Volar? – respondió Sarah de mal humor, todavía rumiando el despecho de sus continuas atenciones para con el mago.

- Es un suicidio – tembló Dash al echar una ojeada. Los peldaños, derruidos, de algún tipo de madera irreconocible a causa de las centurias que traía encima, crujían a medida que la brisa hamacaba el puente, apenas sostenido por sogas austeras, tan antiguas como el laberinto mismo.

- Yo digo que demos un rodeo – opinó Hoggle aterrado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y perder más tiempo? – Se inquietó Sarah - ¡Ánimo, lo lograremos!

- Si tú lo dices… - murmuró el enano.

- Sí, lo digo yo; y no es necesario que cruces los dedos.

Con recelos, dudas, y alguna que otra nefasta conjetura, el grupo se colocó en estricta hilera para subir al temerario puente de madera. En orden, en serie y sucesión perfecta, parecióles por un instante estarse encaminando a la horca; el despeñadero era profundo, extenso, inescrutable. Sarah, concienzuda, aconsejó a la tropa fijar sus ojos en la meta y evitarse la molestia de mirar hacia abajo para evitar mareos y caídas. Gennah palideció; aquello le espeluznaba sobremanera. Quién sabe si lograría siquiera avanzar diez metros sobre el vacío hambriento de la garganta de piedra. Percibiendo sus intensas emociones, Hoggle le ofreció llevarle de la mano durante el cruce, y ella aceptó encantada, retribuyéndole su interés con una sonrisa dulce.

Jareth quedóse impávido tras el contingente que avanzaba; su intención no era cruzar con ellos andando, ¿para qué, si podía lograrlo más rápido y más seguro volando? Permitió que todo el mundo se le adelantase y, una vez que se hallaron a más o menos a un tercio del recorrido, acercó sus pies al precipicio para transformarse en lechuza. Dejó fluir sus facultades, tal y como acostumbraba para estas cuestiones, sin embargo un leve dolor en el pecho le retuvo unos instantes. Y pestañeó, perplejo, ¿qué había sido eso? El malestar había sido breve,… pero intenso. Qué extraño… no recordaba estar lesionado. Inspiró profundo para colmarse de oxígeno y comprobar si aquello volvía a repetirse. Nada. Seguramente había sido alguna tontería; algún mal movimiento, algún descuido, alguna molestia sin importancia. Pronto el murmullo de sus compañeros le trajo de vuelta a sus pies ante el abismo; estiró los brazos, envolvióse en un haz de luz rutilante, y mudóse en el ave nocturna. Remontó el vuelo por sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros con claras intensiones de esperarles en la orilla opuesta; Sarah y Toby, que se desplazaban al frente, le observaron pasarles por encima raudamente.

- ¡Ojala yo pudiera hacer eso! – sonrió el niño, de buen humor.

- A veces yo también quisiera… - murmuró Sarah, aterrada. Sus manos se aferraron ferozmente a las sogas que se tensaban a cada lado mientras intentaba que ninguno de sus pies cayera presa de los innumerables agujeros en la pasarela. Su pulso tornóse más intenso conforme se aproximaban al centro del abismo; allí el viento mecía el puente a su antojo y placer, además de que ya se zarandeaba bastante gracias a sus inquietos pies. Jamás había estado en una situación semejante: un solo paso en falso y se terminaba todo, allá abajo, cientos y cientos de metros en lo profundo de las rocas. Dash escondió su cabeza dentro del abrigo de Toby; era más fácil ignorar el peligro que llenarse los ojos con él y sucumbir a un delirio despavorido.

Gennah avanzaba lentamente, unos cuantos pasos más por detrás, casi arrastrada por Hoggle, abocado a convencerle que nada saldría mal. Pero la tez del elfo estaba pálida y había comenzado a sudar; un dolor intenso en el estómago le atormentaba y una incipiente sensación de ingravidez. La situación le amenazó con superarla, así que intentó fijar su vista en el enano que la guiaba, pero el entorno parecía cernirse sobre ella para devorarla. Hoggle le susurró más palabras de aliento, pero ella tornóse más y más tensa, al punto de respirar con dificultad. Pronto el vacío se le hizo más y más grande, nublóle la vista y entorpecióle los sentidos.

La lechuza arribó a la costa opuesta; elevó sus alas verticalmente y extendió sus garras hacia adelante para posarse. Pero cuando hubo hecho esto, no hubo escalas en la metamorfosis: de repente, inesperadamente, el germen que le concedía el poder de manifestarse como un ave le abandonó por completo y se desplomó a tierra tan bruscamente como un aprendiz. La caída se produjo a una altura inofensiva, pero el hecho era extrañamente inusual; Jareth acabó de bruces en el suelo, más desconcertado que adolorido. Levantó la cabeza de inmediato, alarmado consigo mismo, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Mas no tuvo oportunidad de examinarse siquiera, unos gritos le tomaron por sorpresa obligándole a incorporarse y correr al risco. Sarah, Toby y Dash gritaban desesperados ante la abrupta huída de Gennah cuando ya se hallaban a más de la mitad del camino. Presa del pánico más atroz, el elfo escapaba descontrolado a galope tendido sobre la frágil estructura, en un intento por regresar al punto de partida. Sus terribles zancadas sacudieron todo el puente, con sus compañeros incluidos; algunos peldaños crujieron y otros se deshicieron, precipitándose al inconmensurable vacío. El puente se estiró y se sacudió como si estuviese vivo, como si se tratase de un pollino o un caballo que intentase mediante corcovos quitarse a todos de encima. Toby se abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella luchaba tenazmente por continuar aferrada a la soga.

- ¡Gennah, detente…!

Jareth sujetóse al filo del acantilado para comprobar con los ojos inmensamente abiertos el instante preciso en que el extremo opuesto del puente se desmoronaba de su sitio con un estrepitoso sonido. Aullando de pavor, los colgantes desafortunados se aferraron como pudieron de las pocas tablas que encontraron, cuando uno de los cabos se desplomó y el puente se abalanzó sobre el vacío primero, y sobre la pared del desfiladero después. Ahora todo pendía de un hilo… o de un par de derruidas sogas que aún se mantenían sujetadas al extremo de llegada.

- ¡Socorro…!

Si antes Gennah había cedido al pánico, ahora tenía justificativo. Jareth se sobresaltó ante la marea de sucesos, e irreflexivamente dio dos pasos para lanzarse al vacío, pero otra punzada en el pecho le repelió de inmediato, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? No lograba echar mano a su poderío, eso estaba ocurriendo. Intentó de nuevo, y esta vez el dolor fue más agudo, mas violento. Muy bien, ahora sí estaba preocupado. Arrojó su mirada en derredor buscando velozmente qué hacer; descubrió una pequeña saliente a su derecha que parecía descender hacia sus compañeros, y no lo pensó dos veces, escabulléndose por ahí vertiginosamente. La saliente era angosta pero descendía lo suficiente como para darles alcance a los que se encontrasen cerca del extremo colgante. Sarah y Toby estaban ahí, por ser los primeros en la extensa serie, y se alegraron sobremanera al verle apresurarse hasta ellos. Empero Sarah notó que algo no andaba del todo bien; Jareth se acercó cuanto pudo y les tendió la mano, pero no se soltó por un segundo del asidero de roca del cual pendía, ni intentó nada extravagante para sacarlos de aquella situación. El mago se comportó como… como una persona normal. Nada de lechuza, ni capas que se evaporan, ni caminar por las paredes, o hacerles flotar como hubiese probado otrora.

- ¡Date prisa o te dejo aquí! – le espetó él de repente, despertándole a la realidad del momento. Sarah afianzó sus manos a las tablas del puente y empujó a Toby para que escalara primero. Así lo hizo; en un breve minuto el niño había ascendido, y Jareth colgóselo en el brazo, dejándole sobre la cornisa y obligándole a ponerse a salvo, trepando hasta la cima. Una de las sogas del único extremo aún sujeto a tierra se soltó. Sarah gritó aterrada. Lo mismo hicieron Hoggle y Gennah, allá abajo, a lo lejos.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Impacientóse Jareth. Sarah se encaramó exasperada tan pronto como le fue posible coordinar manos y pies. Un par de tablas se quebraron bajo su peso, pero el mago le asió férreamente de una de sus manos. Sus botas deslizáronse peligrosamente hacia la nada; Sarah era una mujer adulta, considerablemente más maciza y más robusta que Toby; sujetarle y retenerle implicaba un poco más de anclaje y una buena resistencia. No obstante, Jareth era intransigente y retobado para ciertas cosas, y había decidido salvarle. Haciendo malabares entre ambos, retrocedió sobre la saliente, remolcándole hasta que ella logró colocar sus pies en la misma cornisa. Hoggle había captado la idea con sólo verles y se hallaba en carrera, escalando peldaños, interpolando pasos y manotazos, a toda velocidad, sin mirar hacia abajo. Sin embargo un reo faltaba, una víctima tiesa: Gennah no lograba moverse, petrificada y absorta.

Colocándose de espaldas al vacío, Jareth se tendió todo cuanto pudo para permitirle a Sarah escabullirse por debajo, contra el muro, para continuar ascendiendo hasta hallarse fuera de riesgo. Con sumo cuidado, ella se abrazó a la pared y avanzó lentamente, vacilando. Afortunadamente delgados, compartir por un segundo el mismo espacio no reportó problemas; sin embargo la cercanía y el roce les crisparon los nervios. Avanzando denodadamente, intentando librarse de la ocasión de inmediato, Sarah continuó escalando, sin dejar de preguntarse qué pasaba, por qué él no echaba mano a sus prodigios como acostumbraba. Supuso que algo andaba mal, pero aquél no era el momento ni el lugar para preguntar. Hoggle, en su intranquilidad y desasosiego, alcanzó al mago mucho antes de lo que él mismo esperaba; y Jareth se acercó, asiéndole del chaleco con una mano. Quitar del aprieto al enano fue tarea fácil: menudo, relativamente liviano, de un jalón ya lo había dejado en la cornisa. Arriba en la cima, a salvo, Dash, Toby y Sarah le alentaron a subir con ellos tan pronto como pudiera. Pero ahora el problema era otro: allá abajo, inmóvil, Gennah no atinaba reacción alguna.

Un sonido seco advirtióles instantáneamente que el resto que aún se conservaba adherido a tierra firme caería de un momento a otro. Los que se hallaban en la cima gritaron de estupor.

- ¡Gennah, pronto! ¡Sube! ¡Sube!

- ¡No puedo! – sollozó ella, allá abajo.

- ¡Claro que puedes! – le gritaron Toby y Sarah. Jareth, aún en la cornisa, arrojó su mirada para interceptarla. El trecho era largo y peligroso. Ni pensarlo. No estaba tan desquiciado.

- ¡Vamos, Gennah! – Aulló Sarah - ¡El puente se va a romper!

- ¡He dicho que no puedo…! – chilló ella sin moverse de su sitio; Jareth se llevó una de sus manos a la sien.

- Esto no puede estar pasándome… - rezó para sí, furioso. Una vez más arrojó su mirada al vacío, intentó echar mano a su poder, y otra vez lo mismo. Una punzada en el pecho le contradijo con vigor; era inútil, algo estaba impidiéndoselo, y ya calculaba sospechas acerca del autor del problema.

- Muy bien… - masculló furibundo. Avanzó un par de pasos y estiró sus manos hacia el puente hasta asirse de la única soga todavía ilesa - ¡Escúchame, Gennah! ¡Quiero que subas inmediatamente! ¡Es una orden!

- ¡No puedo! – chilló ella, aterrada.

- ¡Si tengo que ir por ti, te juro que lo lamentarás!

Sarah se abalanzó sobre el precipicio; de acuerdo, era claro que algo estaba reteniendo al mago de hacer con su potestad cuanto quisiese.

- ¡Gennah! – Gritó entonces - ¡Trepa por los peldaños, es fácil! ¡No mires hacia abajo y verás que rápido llegas aquí con nosotros!

- ¡Si no lo haces, te encerraré en una botella para que ya no vuelvas a molestarnos y te…! – Jareth detuvo su sarta de amenazas ante una mirada escandalizada de Sarah.

- ¡Qué! – Chilló, rabioso - ¿Quieres que intercambiemos roles? ¡Ven a pararte aquí ahora!

Gennah intentó un par de pasos ante el creciente ánimo de sus compañeros, pero un desliz de su pie izquierdo le aterró de nuevo y ya no pudo volver a moverse. Muy bien, el mago trinaba como un insano, y más por cólera que por opinión, dio un salto, encaramándose al puente medio abatido.

- ¡Aguarda! – Gritó Sarah - ¡Qué haces!

- ¡No voy a quedarme aquí toda la vida! – rugió él, encolerizado. Temerariamente descendió, peldaño a peldaño, con los recursos que dispusiese cualquier ser humano, hasta alcanzar a Gennah sin inconvenientes y relativamente rápido. Una vez a su lado, constató que no sólo estaba exangüe y desencajada, sino que además tiesa y congelada. Era como si, ante los hechos inesperados hubiese mutado de forma, volviéndose cadavérica y temblorosa. Pero él se hallaba muy malhumorado, desprovisto y despojado de sus potencias, así que ignoró por completo su estado y no midió tintas con ella.

- ¡Escúchame bien, porque voy a decirlo una sola vez! – Renegó - ¡Vas a subir ahora mismo y sin pestañear o haré que lo lamentes!

Sacudiéronle sus rugidos los cimientos de su endeble temple, y acuciada por la primitiva voz de la supervivencia obedeció religiosamente: o se empeñaba a abandonar el abismo, o el mago la ejecutaría. Colocó sus manos y sus pies en los crujientes maderos y comenzó a escalar obtusa e inhábilmente, escoltada por Jareth. Arriba, Hoggle, Dash y Toby saltaron convulsionados, mientras Sarah siguió de cerca el progreso de los excursionistas, con avidez desmedida.

Faltando escasos metros para la cima, un crujido advirtióles que les restaba muy poco tiempo; Jareth apresuró la marcha, rebasando de nuevo al elfo, mas el sonido habíale sobresaltado a Gennah y sus manos resbalaron, soltándose inesperadamente de los peldaños.

- ¡Aaahh…! – el grupo aulló conmocionado, era una inevitable caída. Rápido de reflejos, el mago le asió por el brazo, casi del mismo modo que atinan zarpazos los gatos: inmediato, certero, seco y eléctrico. En un instante diminuto, en una fracción de segundo, un golpe brusco y un retén adusto congelaron al elfo donde se encontraba, evitando que se fuera de espaldas al vacío. La soga crujió de nuevo por la sacudida, y esta vez unos hilos se escaparon del meollo, denotando que se desarmaba, que se despeñaría sin remedio.

- ¡No hay tiempo…! - gritó Sarah, espantada - ¡Suban, que se cae todo…!

Jareth supo que Gennah sería incapaz de atinar alguna cosa, era demasiado medrosa para ello, así que con una rabieta entre dientes y sumo esfuerzo, le ayudó a colgarse de su cuello para alcanzar la cornisa antes del desmoronamiento.

- Espero que le hagas honor a tu raza – renegó de pronto; era obvio que berreaba especulando cuánto le demandaría el remolque.

- ¡No peso nada, señor, lo juro!

Un crujido nuevo y el corte de algunas hebras sacudieron lo que quedaba de asidero.

- ¡Dios mío, van a caerse si no se apresuran! – chilló Sarah, desesperada.

No era noticia para Jareth, que escalaba urgentemente arrastrando tras sí a un elfo en plena crisis. El traquido de la soga mutóse en otro más intenso; él avanzaba con un peso muerto y la estructura se quejó ante el desequilibrado reparto de lastre. Finalmente alcanzó la cornisa, no sin haber demandado más energía a su cuerpo: subirse a ella con Gennah a cuestas resultó difícil y extenuante. Mas, como hemos dicho antes, amo de un tenaz talante, se aferró con fiereza a la pared de piedra, pues morir allí no era la idea. Y cuando hubo colocado sus pies en la saliente, el puente se desplomó tras sus espaldas, provocándoles a sus cofrades un respingo de espanto y exclamaciones diversas. Jareth no detuvo su porfiado progreso, alcanzando la cima con su penoso cargamento a cuestas; y como relámpago le visitó un pensamiento prófugo: suerte que a Gennah no se le ocurriera asirle del collar, u otra hubiese sido la historia. No bien verle emerger y anclarse en la cumbre, Sarah se abalanzó sobre él, abrazando a Gennah para quitársela de encima; Hoggle llegó también y le ayudó a ponerla a salvo. Jareth se incorporó rápidamente, como desembarazándose del mal trago, y caminó hacia unas rocas, a sentarse a recuperar el aliento. Toby descansó junto a él, fascinado, pero el mago estaba muy cansado como para notarlo. Aspiró y exhaló, irritado por los acontecimientos, hasta que por casualidad disparó su mirada al laberinto de setos. Grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que en la zona señalada, ya no les aguardaba nada; ni laberinto, ni setos, ni nada, tal y como al principio, había desaparecido. Su indignación ya no halló límites dentro de su propio cuerpo, ¿habían perdido su oportunidad de nuevo? Incapaz de contener el ímpetu de la ira, alzó la voz desde su sitio, rugiendo ferozmente.

- ¿Dónde demonios está el laberinto?

Sarah y Hoggle, habían recostado a Gennah contra unos montículos de greda y le procuraban cuidados, ya que parecía hallarse al límite de ceder a un vahído, de un momento a otro. Mas al oír la estrepitosa queja dieron un brinco y volvieron sus rostros, alarmados, transfigurando su expresión, de alarma a estupefacción, al contemplar el horizonte llano.

- ¿Se… ha ido…? – inquirió Sarah con las manos en la cabeza. ¿Qué? ¿Semejante esfuerzo para nada? Aquello era demasiado. Los demás se miraron entre ellos, consternados como quien ha sido de pronto abandonado; Jareth no atinó a soltar palabra, superado por su propio berrinche, mas dio la impresión de acumular tensiones, para acribillar al responsable en cuanto lo hallase.

- Tal vez… demoramos mucho, como la última vez – aventuró Dash.

Si, eso era; y todo por culpa de Gennah… o al menos eso pensaron durante un breve lapso. Sobre todo el mago, que tuvo que padecerla cuesta arriba todo el rato; vaya uno a saber de qué estaba hecha, pero por mucha silueta que ostentara, la chica era tan liviana como el tonel de una bodega. Jareth no sólo consideró la huidiza idea de que, de no haber sido por ella, el laberinto no se hubiese esfumado, sino que lo creyó ciegamente, y levantóse de su sitio como un resorte para despotricar a gusto ante las narices del elfo. Pero como respuesta a su primera acometida, una punción en su hombro izquierdo le obligó a estremecerse y avivó aún más su ensañamiento.

- ¡Demonios, Gennah! – Rugió iracundo, sujetándose el hombro para aliviar su molestia - ¡Pesas mucho más que yo!

Gennah se sintió expuesta.

- ¿Y tiene que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos...?

Sarah palideció, espantada.

- Así pelea conmigo… - masculló, y una corriente helada le acarició la espalda. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Desde cuándo aquella arpía se daba el lujo de pelear con él?

- Ahí hay tensión, ¿eh? – Dash lo encontró jocoso; pero para Sarah fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Muy bien, esto se acabó! – Habíase decidido a enseñar las garras de una vez y para siempre: salió disparada como saeta, a interceptar e interrumpir la reyerta.

- ¡Maldición! – Berreó Jareth – Esto me va a doler una semana…

- ¡Muy bien, estoy harta de retrasos! – Rugió Sarah, plantándose entre ambos - ¡A ver tú, ninfa coqueta, te quiero allá, junto a Hoggle, con las manos adelante y donde te veamos todos!

- ¿Qué? – con semejante bramido, Gennah se amedrentó; Jareth le arrojó una mirada confusa.

- ¡Lo que oíste, caramelo! ¡Andando…! – La voz de Sarah tronó como lo hacen los tifones, el elfo no lo dudó ni un segundo y echó a correr a refugiarse con Hoggle.

- Y tú… - Sarah se volvió como un huracán hacia el mago - ¡Deja de jugar al héroe! ¿Quieres?

Jareth quedóse perplejo, o más que perplejo, desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo Sarah manifestaba esos arranques? ¿Se había levantado como leona embravecida sólo porque discutían? ¿Acaso demostraba abiertamente sus instintos posesivos sobre él? ¡Sorprendente! Jamás le habían celado de esa forma. Dejó caer la barbilla, atónito y sorprendido, e intentó hilvanar nuevamente lo ocurrido para hallarle algún sentido.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Espera un momento! – Jadeó, impresionado; habíase disparado una sonrisa absorta a través de su rostro - ¿Me… estás haciendo una escena…? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Sarah despuntó colmillos, furiosa. Si, él tenía razón, pero sus carcajadas sólo sirvieron para avivar aún más el fuego de su terrible frustración, ardiente casi como la pira del infierno. Loca de rabia, avergonzada por haber manifestado sus celos ante el mundo entero, tomó una varita del suelo y le azotó ferozmente por la espalda, aunque el mago no cejara en despacharse a risotadas sin pudor alguno.

- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Acaso quieres matarme, o qué? – ironizó, tronchándose de risa; es que de verdad no concebía, no lo creía, era tan…

Sarah se encendió aún más en fervor.

- ¡Y agradece que no soy tan fuerte…!

- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Tranquila! – Jareth detuvo la varita con una de sus manos, mientras ella le acuchillaba con la mirada – Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas, ¿lo sabías?

Ella quedóse pasmada en el acto. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Acaso había sido él quien había pronunciado esas palabras? La angustia y la frustración que enturbiaban su mirada se diluyeron, acrisoladas sus pupilas ante el descubrimiento. Y sus labios se abrieron, en una mueca sorprendida y encandilada; los ojos de Jareth brillaban, develando más de lo que había dicho. Las palabras del mago sonaron arrebatadoramente sinceras y la habían paralizado; y es que no hubo para él cosa más deliciosa que descubrirle rabiando de celos. Ella lo percibió de inmediato; había algo allí, latente, esperando. Por un instante, incapaz de evitarlo, se ahogó en los mares de su mirar azul pardo, que le observaban tan intensamente como lo hiciese ella. Mas, al cabo de unos momentos, Jareth despeñó la vista y, suavemente, en silencio, se marchó en pos del resto del equipo, dejándole incapaz de reaccionar siquiera. Como si se hubiesen apagado de pronto todos los sonidos, sólo escuchó el latir de su corazón; aquella experiencia le fascinó, palpitando desde su interior que entonces, tal vez… no estaría todo perdido.


	10. El Mago y yo

El mago y yo

El grupo se organizó nuevamente, con una discreción unánime; no es que les embargase una inusitada templanza, más bien todo lo contrario: se aprestaban y callaban por la increíble tensión vivida en el puente. La misma excusa sirvióles para emprender el camino junto a los demás, más o menos en el lugar donde acostumbraban, sumidos en el más hermético mutismo. No había camino por el momento, ya que los setos se habían evaporado; sólo el ingreso a un nuevo entramado de pasillos de piedra en la lejanía, y había que llegar para poder indagar.

Gennah, aterrada por lo ocurrido, sintióse atormentada por una espantosa sensación de culpa; se mantuvo cabizbaja y tan alejada de Sarah y de Jareth como le fue posible. Esperaba con certeza que le abandonasen de un momento a otro, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros pensaba en ello, en realidad. A Dash y a Toby les caía muy bien; la hallaban simpática y muy dulce. Hoggle ni hablar, sentía por ella cosas un poco más comprometidas. Y Jareth comenzaba a creer que el medroso elfo era un firme candidato a convertirse en un dolor de muelas.

Sarah por su parte, estaba tan absorta en lo que le acababa de ocurrir con el mago que no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa. Conservaba aún la emoción de lo que había escuchado de sus labios y en su interior aleteaban mariposas. Deslizó de cuando en cuando una mirada curiosa, pero Jareth volteaba, evadiéndola, huyendo cada vez que lo intentaba; y tampoco articuló palabra durante el resto del viaje, preocupado. Sintió que había develado demasiado esa tarde, de manera imprudente.

Ella se perdió en las profundidades de sus pensamientos; Jareth era un delicioso enigma, deseoso de contacto pero a la vez arisco. Como si la idea de involucrarse realmente con alguien le aterrara. Hambriento de afecto, pero con pánico al desengaño. Como una persona que ha sufrido demasiado en el pasado, una persona malherida por no involucrarse de modo parcial. Por entregarse de manera completa y sin medida. Imbuido en un inexorable estado ávido y deseoso de amor, tal y como sólo los hambrientos de pan pueden manifestar su necesidad; pero del amor puro y genuino, como el que sólo ella era capaz de ofrecerle. Y es que la cúspide del cielo estuvo al alcance de sus dedos, el día que tocó su ventana y el húmedo cristal se abrió… y la conoció. A partir de aquella noche borrascosa, donde en halos de tormenta se hubo inmiscuido por su ventana, habíase sabido condenado: prendado y subyugado por una joven hermosa, inquieta y animosa que le calaba el alma con sus ojos claros.

Sarah se llevó una mano vagamente al pecho; su espíritu se estremeció, y percibió la intensidad de su palpitar. Y su ansiedad se acrecentó: dentro del pecho del mago latía un corazón mucho más digno de lo que ella imaginaba. Jareth se tornaba más y más atractivo a medida que se conocían en profundidad.

El sonido de sus pisadas en el suelo pedregoso se detuvo cuando arribaron a las puertas de una nueva maraña de pasillos y corredores, vueltas y callejones sin salida. Lo dudaron muy poco, en realidad; se escabulleron por uno de los senderos casi de inmediato y sin consultarse. El día declinaba lentamente, una brisa gélida se desplazó por entre ellos y la fatiga comenzó a pesarles; había sido un día muy largo. A medida que Sarah y Hoggle debatían sobre el punto más recomendable para pasar la noche, Jareth regresó a su introspección para determinar por qué no había conseguido utilizar sus facultades cuando más las necesitaba. Mientras caminaban, intentó un par de artificios sencillos, con un cristal en su mano, y todo pareció resultar de manera adecuada. Entonces, ¿qué había ocurrido esa tarde? Toby se le acercó de inmediato, ajeno a sus aprensiones, en un par de saltos encontróse a su lado observándole manipular la esfera, con sumo interés.

Gennah observó a Hoggle intercambiar sugerencias con Sarah y se colmó de congoja; si tan sólo pudiese hacerles saber lo inofensiva que era, lo falta de amparo que se hallaba. Realmente deseaba su compañía, aunque parecía más bien destinada al fracaso continuo, a echarlo todo a perder. Suspiró afligida y meditó unos instantes; finalmente decidió abandonarlos esa misma noche, antes de causarles más problemas. Se fugaría en cuanto todos durmieran, para que no le siguieran.

- Aquí, miren – señaló Sarah. Abrióse ante ellos una especie de pequeña plazoleta, revestida de losas ambarinas, con una antigua fuente en medio, derruida y desmantelada de donde ya no brotaba ni una sola gota de agua, al parecer, desde hacía siglos. Parecía un lugar seguro para descansar; era despejado pero a la vez hallábase encerrado en un círculo de muros acogedores que mantenían las frías corrientes a raya.

- Olvidamos la leña – suspiró Dash - ¿Cómo haremos fuego para calentarnos esta noche?

El mago encontró, ante aquél cuestionamiento, su oportunidad para examinarse a sí mismo; se encaminó, pues, hacia unas columnas de piedra que yacían en el suelo, derribadas y desbaratadas en un sinfín de partes, mientras Toby, como un fiel discípulo, le seguía de cerca, y Sarah le espiaba a rabillo de ojo. Jareth tocó una con su mano y ésta volvióse leño. ¡Bien! Todo parecía haberse solucionado por sí solo; con sólo haberlo mandado, su potestad sobrenatural sometióse de inmediato, llevando a cabo sus deseos. Un poco más tranquilo acerca de su condición física, el mago se volvió hacia Hoggle.

- Usa esto – le dijo, de manera escueta. Dash festejó ruidosamente; realmente estaba congelándose.

Sarah frunció el ceño, inquisitiva; también había percibido que sus poderes habían regresado y ahora se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido aquella tarde; por qué, repentinamente, le hubieron abandonado. Tendría que preguntárselo. Hoggle se dispuso a preparar la fogata con ayuda de Dash, la noche se precipitaba sobre el laberinto vertiginosamente y las sombras tornáronse tétricas y funestas, como una jauría al acecho, cerrando el círculo para comérselos. Gennah se refugió con ellos, mientras Toby seguía a Jareth a todas partes bajo la atenta mirada de Sarah; no había rincón que merodeara, o pose que adoptara, que el niño no compartiera o imitara. El mago dejóse caer en un rincón alejado, como siempre, a solas con su propia alma; no necesitaba la fogata, el traje de lechuza era mucho más abrigado. Y como no toleraba la cercanía de sus congéneres, optaba siempre por las distancias. Pero esta vez no estaba solo. El pequeño Toby estaba tan resuelto a andar pegado a sus talones como él de mantenerse lejos. Y en cuanto Jareth desplomóse a descansar de espaldas al muro, el niño sentóse, animoso, junto a él. El mago no dijo nada, ni le miró siquiera; se hallaba cansado y malhumorado, y sinceramente no sentía deseos de entretenerle.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Toby alegremente. Jareth levantó las cejas con fastidio, sabía que tarde o temprano el pequeño hablaría.

- Hola… - rumió de mala gana.

- Oye – continuó el pequeño – Gracias por salvarme dos veces esta tarde…

- Descuida… - murmuró el mago en un suspiro. Reunió las palmas de sus manos e hizo nacer un cristal rutilante; perder el tiempo de esa forma le sosegaba, y le dejaba tranquilo. El niño admiró aquello embelesado, por primera vez era espectador de primera mano, a tan corta distancia. Sus ojitos pendularon, casi hipnotizados, atrapados en el seno del cristal, que iba y venía, viraba y danzaba sin caerse.

- ¡Guau! – Exclamó el niño - ¿Crees que puedes enseñarme?

- ¿Enseñarte qué? – masculló el mago de mal humor.

- Cómo lo haces…

- Ah – Jareth captó la idea pero la aborreció de inmediato - No, no…

- ¡Por favor! ¡Aprendo rápido!

- No me digas… - espetó el mago mordazmente, pero Toby se hallaba sumamente resuelto:

- ¡Sí! ¡En verdad! ¡Por favor! ¡Te prometo que tendré cuidado, no romperé ninguna!

- Estoy… muy cansado.

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Jareth entornó una mirada impregnada en hastío y luego la arrojó a los cielos, suspiro mediante. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar aquél día? Un elfo fóbico, una joven repentinamente celosa (o con algún extraño complejo posesivo) y un niño inoportunamente curioso… ¿faltaba algo más? Pero Toby era tenaz, mucho más de lo que el mago temía: dibujó una sonrisa sagaz en sus labios y se le encaramó al hombro para susurrarle al oído.

- Si me enseñas… – le dijo - …te contaré lo que mi hermana opina de ti…

Jareth frunció el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Ese pequeño bribón le estaba proponiendo un trato…? ¡Habráse visto! Sin embargo no fue capaz de evitar admirar ese ingenio a tan corta edad.

- ¿Y por qué crees que me interesa? – le puso maliciosamente a prueba. Toby se acercó más para evitar ser pillado por su hermana.

- Lleva un diario íntimo… Y adivina de quién habla todo el tiempo…

De repente su mirada detuvo el parpadeo; Jareth hallóse sin habla; no sólo por el atrevimiento, sino por la astucia que enarbolaba el pequeño diablo. Y le causó mucha gracia, la verdad. Tal parecía que aquella aventura era un racimo de tratos y acuerdos: no acababa de salir de uno y le sugerían ya otro. El pequeño, permeable a las mínimas muestras de atención, palpitó aquel instante como todo un triunfo, saboreando la proximidad de un sí; el mago le observaba desconcertado pero, había un leve dejo de satisfacción en su mirada imposible de pasar por alto. No cabían dudas, había llamado su atención; y como para reclamar terreno conquistado, y asegurar que no se diluyera el efecto, el niño creyó perspicaz subrayar la oferta.

- Tú me enseñas, y yo te cuento… - canturreó, como quien menea pan ante los hambrientos. Jareth sonrió con suspicacia y negó con la cabeza; qué barbaridad, este chico era una caja de sorpresas. Y su propuesta realmente era tentadora, para qué fingir que no.

- Está bien… - masculló el mago finalmente – ¡Hecho!

- ¡Hecho! – exclamó Toby, radiante. Soltó una risita triunfal y ambos estrecharon las manos como hombres de negocios.

La noche se tendió velozmente sobre ellos trayendo consigo un manto gélido, pero afortunadamente la fogata ya estaba lista. Todos – excepto Toby y el mago - se arremolinaron en torno al fuego y Gennah vació su saco, solícita, repartiendo mantas. Hoggle y Dash las recibieron felices. Cuando llegó el turno de Sarah, Gennah no pudo siquiera levantar la mirada, avergonzada de sí misma. Con la cabeza gacha extendió sus manos para que Sarah tomase una frazada, y ésta última se colmó de remordimientos. Tal vez… tal vez si hablaban las cosas podrían arreglarse. Al fin y al cabo, podría estar equivocada y Gennah podría no estar interesada en Jareth… tal vez sólo se trataba de un elfo acomplejado y torpe y no de una come-hombres como ella imaginaba. Además, se mostraba atenta para con todos por igual, tal vez era realmente su forma de ser. Sí, eso haría. Buscaría el momento propicio y le hablaría.

El instinto primario de los allí presentes fue apretujarse en sus mantas y cerrar la boca; y a medida que el silencio y el sueño se afianzaba entre ellos, un suave murmurar alcanzó los oídos de Sarah. Extrañada, siguió el rastro sonoro volviendo la mirada; eran Jareth y Toby quienes conversaban. ¿Conversaban? ¿En verdad? En efecto, y Sarah casi no pudo creerlo. Frunció el ceño y giró sobre si misma en el suelo para no perder detalle de aquel extraño diálogo. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Toby se veía muy interesado. Jareth sostenía un cristal en la punta de su dedo índice; lo hizo deslizarse por sobre su mano, yendo y tornando, hasta que finalmente escapó de sus manos en dirección a las del niño. Éste la atrapó, temblando de emoción.

- ¡Guauu…! – Exclamó, fascinado - ¡Pesa mucho!

- Por eso te he dicho que tengas cuidado – musitó el mago.

- ¿Y qué sucede si cae al suelo? ¿Estalla? – quiso saber Toby, examinando con cuidado la esfera entre sus dedos.

- Depende… - respondió Jareth con serenidad.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que quieras hacer – Explicó el mago; de inmediato abrió la palma de su mano y el cristal alejóse de Toby para regresar con su amo. Una vez en su poder, Jareth lo hizo danzar de un lado a otro, con suma habilidad, hasta que se detuvo por completo en medio de su palma, y tornó su color a un dorado rojizo intenso hasta convertirse en una ardiente llama de fuego. Toby se reclinó hacia atrás, sorprendido y admirado. El mago cerró su puño y extinguiéronse las ascuas; lo abrió por segunda vez y he aquí un nuevo cristal. Lo arrojó sobre las piedras del camino, explotando en mil pedazos, y de su interior desprendióse una bruma nívea que, fundiéndose con el aire, esbozó la silueta de una lechuza antes de desvanecerse. Sarah lo había visto todo, deslumbrada; mas no se movió de su sitio, para que todo aquello continuara. Lo que más le impresionaba era que aquélla conversación entre los dos efectivamente se realizaba. ¿Sería posible? ¿Jareth sociable, y nada menos que con el inquieto Toby?

- ¡Guauu! ¡Es genial…! – Exclamó el niño, exultante - ¿Cómo haces eso?

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es dominarlo – respondió el mago con naturalidad. De sus dedos nació otro cristal que danzó al igual que sus predecesores; dio un par de giros en sus manos hasta que finalmente su amo le dejó fluir hacia las de Toby, para que probase suerte. El niño hallóse emocionado, como si sostuviese un tesoro; Sarah contuvo el aliento, interesada y absorta. Uno, dos, tres, los intentos fueron numerosos y fallidos; pero el niño no se daba por vencido. Jareth esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditabundo; el muchachito era tenaz y observador, buenas cualidades en un alumno. Finalmente, agotado por el peso del cristal, Toby detuvo la práctica.

- Pues… no es fácil – comentó con madurez.

- No, no lo es – respondió el mago con sabiduría – Por eso es especial.

Toby clavó los ojos en su maestro, concentrado y ceñudo como si el mago estuviese a punto de revelarle el secreto del universo. Jareth se acomodó en su sitio, orgulloso, levantando el mentón como si se tratase de un sabio impartiendo sus conocimientos. Tomó una de las manos de Toby y la colocó en la posición correcta para evitar que el cristal se le escabullera tan pronto como se lo diera. En el hueco de su palma colocó la esfera y Toby comenzó a sentirla y a girarla con los dedos, deslumbrado por su brillantez. Sarah observaba, atónita. Aquella escena le resultó desconcertante y tierna a la vez.

- Siente su peso… - indicó Jareth.

- De acuerdo – respondió Toby, obediente y abstemio.

- Acostúmbrate a él…

- De acuerdo - Toby hizo brincar el cristal levemente para volverlo a tomar como se hace con una pelota de tenis.

- Porque cuando lo uses tendrás que hacerlo rápido.

- De acuerdo.

- El equilibrio debe estar presente desde el principio.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿¡Tienes otra frase además de ésa?

- Ehm… - Toby dudó unos segundos – Sí: "entiendo perfectamente tus instrucciones."

- Oh, bien.

Toby oyó las últimas protestas del mago y un débil crujido le constriñó la barriga; se empequeñeció, acurrucándose sobre sus rodillas cansinas, y diluyó su entenebrecido mirar dentro del cristal. Esos minutos, esos instantes…le habían sabido a compañía, a conocimientos, a la sombra de un adulto que se proyecta sobre un niño para señalarle algún camino. Pero ¿cómo hacérselo saber y agradecérselo? Era interesante, pero muy huraño su maestro, y si a duras penas había logrado llegar a este punto, no le era conveniente arruinar todo con sentimentalismo. Frustrado, entristecido, incapaz de manejar esos asuntos, su semblante mudóse a una expresión deprimida que fue interceptada de inmediato por su adusto instructor. Y ante su arisca mirada, sin dominar siquiera sus propias palabras, Toby abrió la boca y suspiró:

- Me gustaría…ojalá…ojalá fueses mi papá.

La más fría escarcha que entumeciera los rincones oscuros del laberinto resultaba irrisoria en comparación al escalofrío que le recorrió la espina. Con sus ojos expandidos de sorpresa y una mueca de espanto en el rostro, hallóse el mago súbitamente paralizado, ¿qué había dicho? Ah, aquello era perfecto; ahora se hallaba en un nuevo aprieto; de rotundo desconocido a compañero, de compañero a maestro y de maestro finalmente a consejero…porque no le sería posible permanecer en silencio, algo debía responder. ¿Qué decirle, pues? Demonios, y debía sucederle exactamente a él y no a otro; ¿por qué?

- No es justo que hables así de tu padre – fue lo único que logró improvisar. Pero el chiquillo se hallaba sediento de descargo:

- ¿Por qué no? No es justo lo que él hace conmigo.

Jareth revoloteó la mirada a través de la noche, sondeando en su vasto repertorio mental alguna respuesta que sonase satisfactoria al menos para esa hora, y como le fuese imposible dar con alguna, apostó todas sus fichas al sentido común.

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho?

- ¡Nada! – Chilló el pequeño, indignado - ¡Nunca hace nada! ¡Yo no existo para él! ¿Entiendes? Trabaja demasiado, porque mi madre no desea hacerlo, se cree de mucha categoría. Y no pasa nunca tiempo conmigo, siempre está pendiente de la oficina. No estoy, no existo.

- Exageras… – espetó Jareth incrédulo.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo piensas?

- Bueno,… es inalcanzable ignorarte del todo, molestas demasiado.

A Toby se le escapó una sonrisa, aliciente suficiente como para que Jareth se distendiese un poco; pero al cabo de unos segundos el pequeño irrumpió de nuevo.

- Pero, pero,…él no hace lo que tú. Yo te fastidio y aún así me explicas. Él vive corriendo. Aunque lo único que fueses a decirme es _"__¡largo __de __aquí!__"_, al menos me miras. Él no tiene tiempo. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo detesto!

Un abatimiento intenso le comprimió por dentro; seguro que el niño dramatizaba, pero aún así su parlamento no dejaba de afligirle, de alguna manera extraña. ¿Por qué palpaba su dolor como temática conocida? ¿Por qué se emparentaba con su angustia, si al fin y al cabo no le incumbía? Resopló incómodo la helada brisa, y Toby le percibió muy tenso; Jareth se debatía por dentro con algunos asuntos, con algunos recuerdos. Él no deseaba recordar, ni extraer sabiduría de su historia personal; era el espectro vivo de la madurez y traía consigo ciertas nostalgias. Pero el pequeño le observaba atento, como quien anhela una señal en la senda, y el mago se impregnó en su edad y acompasó su temperamento durante algunos momentos. Echó un vistazo hacia la lumbre; ni uno de sus cofrades pareció estarles viendo. Tornóse entonces hacia el niño y separó sus manos sobre el suelo. Un destello luminoso, como un halo de fuego, permitióle al pequeño dilucidar ante sí como tres ollas de bruja con agua hirviendo; y le arrojó su vista confundido, e incluso un poco apático, pues de buenas a primeras era como si el tiempo se hallasen perdiendo. Pero el mago continuó su labor con aspecto solemne, y encaramó su vista a Toby, aprestando sus manos sobre los recipientes:

- Mira esto.

El pequeño cruzó sus brazos sobre las rodillas y aguzó el ingenio, algo iba a acontecer, no cabían dudas de eso; y mientras el vapor de agua se arremolinaba en torno a ellos, Jareth introdujo algo en cada uno de los calderos. En el primero, zanahorias, en el segundo, un huevo; Toby se rascó el morro; granos de café en el tercero. Hirvieron pues, los tres elementos, y en el instante siguiente, el mago tronó los dedos.

- Ya están listos – Arguyó, desapareciendo los calderos. El niño observó sobre el suelo tres pequeños platos servidos – Ahora pruébalos.

Toby titubeó un poco al comienzo, mas se desdobló sobre las zanahorias esgrimiendo su dedo.

- Están tiernas – indicó.

- ¿Y el huevo?

- Está muy duro.

- ¿Y el café?

- ¡Mmmh! ¡huele muy rico!

- Bien; ¿quién eres tú?

- No entiendo.

Jareth reclinóse sobre el muro de piedra, mientras la brisa nocturna ondeaba las orlas de su manto.

- Los tres ingredientes pasaron por el mismo problema – indicó entonces – Y vaya que quema, ¿cierto? Sin embargo se comportaron de maneras diferentes, ¿lo has notado? La zanahoria llegó muy valiente, muy dura; pero después del baño hirviente quedó fácil de deshacer. El huevo llegó tímido, tiritando en líquido; y después del evento se endureció y quedó petrífico. Y el café,… bueno, fue un caso único: después de haber nadado en el agua hirviendo, acabó por modificarla, volviéndola toda una rica infusión.

En una aureola de bruma, los elementos se desvanecieron, y en la auténtica penumbra, hallóse un niño atento.

- ¿Quién eres? – Repitió el maestro - ¿La zanahoria? ¿Los contratiempos de tu padre te desmoronan? ¿El huevo? ¿Lo único que logras es morderte de resentido? Déjame decirte que ninguna de estas cosas te servirá en lo absoluto. Ahora, si fueses café, y transformases de buena gana tu entorno, podrías cambiarlo todo.

- Cambiarlo todo… - balbuceó Toby fascinado – cambiarlo todo…

- Sip. Cambiarlo.

- Y el café ése estaba bueno – sonrió el pequeño.

- Tal vez porque no era tan amargo – señaló Jareth, suspicaz – Tal vez porque encontró la forma de…

- De pasar más tiempo con mi papá.

El mago enmudeció, contemplándole; por primera vez sentía que había impartido conocimiento, conocimiento genuino. Y esa satisfacción,… ¿de dónde provenía? Era como descubrirse jugando a ser padre.

- ¿Toby? – Sarah se había sentado en su sitio y le llamaba amablemente. La hora se había esfumado y era momento de que el niño durmiera. Estaba maravillada con lo que había visto y oído, pero también debía ser responsable; fingióse pues ajena a sus conversaciones, para no arrancar de raíz aquellos fascinantes brotes, y envolvióse en la manta del niño para expresarle que debía descansar. Toby dirigió una mirada resignada hacia su hermana; supo que el tiempo de irse había llegado y era inútil discutirle.

- Tengo que irme – le susurró a Jareth – Seguiremos mañana, ¿cierto?

- Ya veremos… - musitó el mago con mesura. Toby bajó la vista, frustrado, y extendió la mano con el cristal para devolvérselo.

- Consérvalo – indicó Jareth – Así podrás practicar.

- ¡¿De verdad? - El rostro de Toby se iluminó de repente - ¡Guau…! ¡Gracias…!

Jareth hizo una mueca con los labios y esbozó una sonrisa. El niño dio un brinco, dichoso, y se dispuso a regresar con su hermana cuando una idea le detuvo en seco.

- Oye… - susurró, volviéndose - ¿Puedo decirte tío?

- No. – Respondió el mago, alarmado – Prefiero que me llames Jareth.

- ¡Bien! – Sonrió el niño – Te diré tío Jareth.

- Definitivamente no. – Respondió Jareth, renuente – Sólo Jareth.

- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó Toby, risueño. Y dando brincos por el camino se alejó gozoso hacia su hermana - ¡Hasta mañana, Jareth!

El mago hizo una mueca de desacierto y levantó las cejas, reclinándose nuevamente sobre el muro. Intentó distraerse con otro cristal, pero esta vez la magia le había abandonado, de nuevo. Dio un respingo, preocupado, e intentó reaparecerlo; pero sin resultados. ¡Otra vez! Otra vez y por alguna extraña razón su poder se había ausentado. No lo advirtió en ese momento, pero la brisa se había detenido. Ofuscado, hizo un par de intentos más hasta que súbitamente, el viento nocturno recorrió el lugar y él recuperó su vigor perdido. Ver surgir el cristal de su mano y suspirar de alivio de una sola cosa para él. Aún no había descubierto la conexión entre esas ausencias repentinas y la brisa circundante, pero se hallaba muy intranquilo por ello.


	11. Fuga Nocturna

Fuga nocturna

El día se diluyó finalmente, como lo hicieron también sus fuerzas; el tiempo pasó y cada uno se entregó en los brazos del sueño. Como de costumbre, Sarah le echó un vistazo al mago, antes de dormir; él no se había olvidado de su acuerdo, se mantendría despierto tal y como lo había prometido, en vigilia constante. Nuevamente, como la noche anterior, como la primera noche que pasare bajo su tutela exclusiva, ella le observó rodeado de penumbra, su más fiel compañía, exhalando vapor ante el frío implacable y jugueteando con su bendito cristal para matar el tiempo. Algo reconfortante, una leve satisfacción le invadió el corazón; finalmente Jareth parecía ser capaz de cumplir su palabra… y parecía congeniar con el implacable Toby. Qué maravillosa sorpresa. Se le tradujo aquél sentir en una incipiente sensación de confianza; algo muy alentador para ella; tal vez, con el paso del tiempo, llegase a descubrir que podía confiar en él después de todo. Y tal vez pudiera, por qué no, decirle adiós a ese temor que le invadía cuando estaban cerca. Esa sensación de que Jareth podía salir disparado en cualquier dirección en cualquier momento, incontrolable, impredecible. Se acurrucó sobre sí misma, como una madeja de lana en el suelo, y al tomar la manta para abrigarse, rememoró el mal comienzo de su relación con el elfo. Quiso saber entonces dónde se encontraba, cotejar quizá su pena y percibir si requería unas palabras, o que le dejase reflexionar a solas. Escudriñó, pues, el entorno, y descubrió a Gennah afligida, sentada contra el muro, mordiéndose las uñas. Y con una mueca de preocupación preguntóse si sería necesario dejar la charla para el día siguiente, o ir en pos de un acuerdo en aquél preciso momento. Lo que ignoraba era que Gennah pensaba fugarse de allí esa misma noche, huir de su presencia casi del mismo modo como había llegado. A pesar de su intenso deseo de una amnistía, Sarah no creyó conveniente el lugar para conversar acerca de sus… celos. Sobre todo porque un par de oídos se hallaban de vigilia perfectamente despiertos, un par de oídos cuyo dueño se hallaba directamente involucrado en el asunto. Sería mejor dejarlo para mañana, seguramente encontraría ocasión para una conversación.

La noche avanzó con pies de escarcha a lo largo de la línea del tiempo, sin que algún sonido artero inquietase al equipo que dormía. El calor del fuego les sumió en una inconsciencia paulatina, favorecida esa noche por las maravillosas mantas de Gennah, y mientras se alejaban de la realidad de las cosas, el elfo encontróse a la expectativa, aguardando el momento preciso para desaparecer de sus vidas. La mitad de las condiciones para asegurar su partida estaban dadas: todos yacían en el más absoluto silencio. Sólo había que burlar los atentos oídos de Jareth; tarea difícil, por cierto; el mago trasnochaba, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero manaba de su cuerpo esa impresión de que todo cuanto le rodeaba se hallaba bajo su mano, bajo su poderío. Tal vez el tinte de su presencia, como un dejo o un resabio de potestad absoluta, inspiraba que no había cosa en la penumbra que no le perteneciera. Y si algo se escabullera, creyendo evadir sus sentidos, sería inevitablemente aprehendido por el guardián en vela.

Tal vez a causa de los nervios, o de la impronta fastuosa que él esgrimía, lo cierto es que el terror a ser pillada le invadía, aunque no por eso renunciaría a su plan. Gennah se desprendió sigilosamente del suelo, tomando los recaudos que sus instintos le susurraron precisos. Incorporóse en un débil balanceo, auxiliada por sus manos en las lajas del murallón, acompasando sus movimientos para no emitir el más tenue rumor, y adhiriéndose a su medio como una sombra más. Antes de poner en marcha el motor de sus pasos, arrojó su vista a un flanco buscando el objetivo deseado; y he aquí un pasillo largo, oscuro y solitario hundiéndose en el ébano de la noche, a espaldas del mago. Contuvo el aliento traicionero de cualquier silbo que se escapase ante el apremio y fugase delator hacia los oídos ajenos, y hasta caminó descalza para despistarlos. Y cuando hubo ingresado en el camino elegido, creyó que había logrado con éxito su cometido, pero Jareth no sólo era dueño de unos oídos prodigiosos; también lo era de un impresionante sexto sentido. Una impresión acusadora afirmóle sin rodeos que algo estaba ocurriendo, allí a sus espaldas, y trajo consigo una intranquilidad temprana, que le obligó a volver su rostro y pillar a la desafortunada que escapaba. Levantó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Empero no intervino; astutamente se reservó, prefiriendo vislumbrar qué pretendía ella con eso.

Sarah, atormentada por la culpa, fruto de sus arrebatos de ira, se hallaba adormecida pero incapaz de perder la consciencia. La misma voz que clamare en la mente del mago que un hecho inusitado se estaba manifestando, cuchicheó también para ella, agitando aún más las aguas de su impaciencia. Sobresaltada, temiendo algún ataque sorpresivo, levantó pues la cabeza cuando Gennah se colocaba nuevamente las sandalias dentro del pasillo contiguo, y echaba a correr sin verla. No hubo paréntesis ni intervalo entre descubrirle y reaccionar; impulsivamente, se incorporó de entre sus cobijas y salió disparada a buscarle, como esas reacciones a priori, o esas actitudes irreflexivas que responden a veces a asuntos mayores, que no se han palpado todavía; razones espirituales que acatamos y venimos luego a descubrir con dicha que fue digno menester obedecerles.

Jareth dio un respingo; había visto todo, pero ninguna de las dos jóvenes se había percatado de ello. Gennah huyó despavorida en medio de la opacidad nocturna, y al oír que Sarah le seguía de cerca acrecentóse aún más su urgencia y su angustia; lamentablemente, no había pasado desapercibida.

- ¡Gennah! – Gritó Sarah, alarmada - ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?

No obtuvo respuesta; tampoco buena fortuna: la oscuridad era tan intensa que una depresión en el sendero desplomóle de pronto y sometióle a rodar colina abajo, hacia un claro, a unos escasos metros. Aunque se trataba de una caída leve, su carácter de sorpresiva le arrancó a Sarah un quejido; se había torcido un tobillo, sin mencionar las magulladuras provocadas por la resbalada. Gennah le escuchó, aterrada por su suerte, y regresó sobre sus propios pasos a buscarle entre el ramaje. No podía ser, ni siquiera huyendo dejaba de meter a sus amigos en problemas.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Sarah! – jadeó al llegar a las proximidades del hundimiento. No lograba verla, las tinieblas lo invadían todo - ¿Estás bien? ¿Me oyes?

- ¡Aquí abajo! – gritó Sarah. El dolor en su tobillo era intenso. Gennah se las ingenió para alcanzarle y ayudarle a reincorporarse, evitando el contacto del pie herido con el suelo.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – tartamudeó el elfo tomándole un brazo para colgarlo en su cuello; planeó asistirle de este modo para andar hasta el camino. - ¡Todo es culpa mía! ¡No hago nada bien! ¡Ni siquiera huir de ustedes!

Sarah frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida.

- ¿Huir? – Su comentario habíale admirado pero a la vez le había sonado a broma - ¿Y por qué ibas a huir de nosotros…?

- Pues… - respondió Gennah torpemente – Para dejar de causarles problemas… pero mírame, lo he intentado y ya he causado otro mayor.

Su voz tornóse quejumbrosa, realmente se hallaba convencida de su condición de indeseable; Sarah encontró sus palabras exageradas pero divertidas, y dejó escapar su risa.

- ¡Por favor, Gennah! Me he caído por culpa de la oscuridad. Esta situación corre por cuenta mía.

Gennah le arrojó una mirada estupefacta. ¿Se hallaba de buen humor? ¿Acaso no iba a increparle nada?

- Pero, pero…

- Gennah – Plantóse Sarah en su sitio; esgrimió una voz firme pero amable – Tenemos que hablar.

Aprovechando la distancia a la que se encontraban del resto del grupo, Sarah le invitó a sentarse para aclarar algunas cuestiones, con mayor intimidad. Gennah aceptó mansamente, y una vez frente a frente, Sarah exhaló para adquirir valentía y se dispuso a echar mano de su madurez.

- Gennah, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado esta tarde – comenzó diciendo - Creo que me extralimité y no fue correcto. Yo no quiero llevarme así contigo. Sólo fue un arranque, una actitud infantil.

- Oh… - Gennah no cabía en sí del asombro. ¿Realmente no había sido por su causa su ataque de rabia? - ¿Lo dices en serio? Porque… fue mi culpa que demorasen en llegar al laberinto de setos… y por segunda vez…

- La primera no fue culpa tuya, nosotros decidimos ir a salvarte – apuntó Sarah – Y no estamos arrepentidos de eso.

- Además… - porfió Gennah en voz baja, apesadumbrada – Por mi culpa su Alteza tuvo que arriesgar la vida bajando a buscar a una inútil prendida de una soga.

Sarah sonrió y se acomodó el cabello. Había tocado exactamente el tema del que ella deseaba hablar.

- Mira Gennah, tenías miedo. Y eso está bien, no eres anormal – comentó de buen humor – Y respecto al rey… bueno, mira… No hiciste nada malo, él se comprometió a ayudarnos hasta que lleguemos al castillo, y sacarte del problema era parte de su responsabilidad, ¿entiendes? Parte del trato.

- ¿Trato? – Inquirió Gennah con desconcierto - ¿A qué te refieres con trato? ¿Está con ustedes de mala gana?

A Sarah se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Pero era ahora o nunca.

- Mira Gennah… - suspiró; aguardó unos instantes y prosiguió – El rey y yo tenemos un pacto. El cumple su parte, y yo cumpliré la mía… cuando todo esto termine. Ehmm… y sí, creo que ello guarda relación con mis repentinos ataques contra ti.

Gennah parpadeó, ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y permaneció muda. Sarah bajó la vista, dubitativa. ¿Sería estrictamente necesario que le fuese sincera? Se moría de vergüenza.

- Gennah, yo… - se mordió los labios – Yo no sé si deba decirte esto.

Una sonrisa iluminada colmó el rostro del elfo, acababa de comprenderlo todo; su plano funcional dentro del equipo era prácticamente nulo, mas en el plano afectivo captaba hasta el detalle más remoto. Sarah le observó, atónita, ¿qué significaba esa mueca? Gennah se le aproximó, y con toda la dulzura de una confidente, o de una hermana, soltó sus palabras.

- ¿Creíste que yo…?

Sarah quedóse paralizada; no pudo pronunciar palabra, sólo estremecer la mirada. Gennah sonrió aún más, enternecida, y decidió a ayudarle a decir lo que no se atrevía.

- Te gusta, ¿cierto? – Inquirió; Sarah ruborizóse por completo – No. No sólo te gusta. Lo amas, ¿no es así?

- ¡Gennah, por favor! Basta. No sigas.

Gennah prorrumpió en carcajadas; la idea le fascinaba, romántica empedernida e indiscreta. Pero para Sarah era un desastre, quién sabe si su secreto estaría en buenas manos con esa despistada como custodia. Alarmada, intentó que cerrara la boca.

- ¡Shhh! ¡Te van a oír!

Pero el elfo ya le había tomado un gran cariño.

- Mira, Sarah – le dijo, en un tono manso y leal – Puedes confiar en mí. No le diré nada a nadie.

Sarah se mordió los labios, recelosa.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Sonrió Gennah – Y quiero que sepas algo más. Tu rey no me interesa para nada…

- Ah, ¿no? - A Sarah le regresó el alma al cuerpo, de pronto. ¿Alivio? Si, un gran alivio. Recapacitó sobre lo que le acababan de decir y entonces sí, descubrióse sonriendo como su compañera. Gennah se aproximó aún más, disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

- A mi me ha conquistado Hoggle… - susurró. Sarah quedóse pasmada en el acto; eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Oh, sí, es que es tan dulce!

Sarah hizo una mueca cómica y pronto recuperó el buen humor. Bueno, si a ella le gustaba el enano, ¿cuál era el problema? ¡Lo importante era que no estaba interesada en Jareth! Agradeció en ese preciso instante el haber mantenido aquella charla con ella, de repente todos sus temores habíanse disipado, sus celos también, y había ganado a una colega que parecía ser muy dulce y comprensiva. Gennah le observó intensamente.

- ¿Crees que podamos ser amigas? – le susurró con temor; Sarah le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Por supuesto que sí.

Gennah expandió sus ojos azules, como se expande el océano abierto; ¿había oído un sí? La respuesta de Sarah habíale sabido a bálsamo maravilloso, ¿por fín una amiga? ¿Por fin alguien que no le considerara un estorbo, ni deseara deshacerse de ella de inmediato? Sarah estremecióse por dentro; era lamentable darse cuenta de lo tangible de la lástima que sentía por sí misma esa chica; como si se hallase a un paso de la resignación, habituada a una vida de desprecios. Había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, y a la vez un anhelo ferviente; era imposible ignorar el rutilar en sus ojos cuando hablaba con sus camaradas. Sí, seguramente no hubiera madurado lo suficiente, manejándose en su trato como una niña pequeña, pero llevaba ciertas marcas en el espíritu que solo provee la experiencia; la experiencia de la soledad y de las ausencias. Como si no le quedase opción, para no incomodar a nadie, que transitar silenciosa, deseando ser lo más invisible posible, temiendo importunar a cualquiera. Que la gente no le viera, no le notara, acunando con ello cierta calma, la que deviene de ser totalmente ignorada.

Empero ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, y las buenas voluntades encontradas, renovaron en ella su espíritu, ante la promesa de una amistad paciente y duradera. Entonces, feliz y solícita como una madre, Gennah le auxilió a incorporarse; la estribó por sobre su hombro, abrazándole la cintura, y así Sarah logró llegar cojeando nuevamente al camino, para emprender el regreso. Mas cuando alcanzaron la mitad del recorrido, una sombra familiar les salió al encuentro, provocando que saltasen hacia atrás como dos resortes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes dos? – Era Jareth, que con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos en jarra les observaba volver. Las jóvenes tartamudearon unos instantes, entorpecidas, y el mago entornó la mirada, suspicaz. ¿Qué le ocultarían?

- Pues… - Balbuceó Sarah, visiblemente tensa – Nada, nada. Sólo charlamos.

- ¿Charlan…? – Jareth alzó las cejas, incrédulo - ¿A estas horas? ¿Y por qué andas con un solo pie? ¿Juegas rayuela, o tienes vocación de garza…?

Gennah mordióse la lengua para no ceder a la risa; con lo que se había enterado esa noche, ahora entendía perfectamente sus discusiones. Era obvio que estaban enamorados.

- Nada de eso – Se defendió Sarah, nerviosa – Sólo hablamos. Es todo. ¿No deberías estar en tu puesto?

- Si, debería – sopló Jareth, con ironía – Pero resulta que debo vigilar también a un par de inmaduras que salen a jugar a las escondidas de noche.

Gennah se mordió los labios, incapaz de retener el resuello por mucho más tiempo; Sarah se impacientó.

- Pues qué bueno que ya te hemos quitado esa preocupación de encima – sonrió, mordaz. Y arrastrando al elfo detrás de sí, continuó su camino franqueando la mirada desconfiada del mago – Nos vamos a dormir. Hasta mañana.

A toda prisa, las jóvenes alcanzaron el campamento, soplando y resoplando para no reírse. Sarah dio un par de brincos y se desplomó sobre su manta, risueña.

- ¡Oh, Dios, mira cómo estás! – exclamó Gennah, acurrucándose en su antiguo sitio para dormir - ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, descuida, pronto pasará. Fue sólo una torcedura, no estoy lastimada. Mira, no se ha hinchado mucho. En un par de horas ni me acordaré de esto.

- Oye… - Gennah siseó desde su rincón, todavía emocionada - ¿Y él lo sabe…?

- ¿Saber qué?

- ¡Pues, lo que sientes!

- Ah, bueno, pues…

- ¿¡No le has dicho nada! – Escandalizóse Gennah.

- ¡Shh…! - Sarah agitó sus manos para que bajara la voz – Ehmmm… mira, mira… es… es… una historia muy larga. Ya te la contaré algún día.

- ¡Oh, sí, por favor! – Gennah sonrió, y se mantuvo expectante, como si algo maravilloso fuese a ocurrir en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Pero no ahora! – Sarah adivinó sus intenciones.

- Ah - Gennah suspiró, frustrada como una niña.

El sonido de unas pisadas les enmudeció de repente; Jareth se acercaba por el pasillo del laberinto, en dirección a su antiguo puesto de vigilancia. Gennah permaneció inmóvil como si su sólo respirar fuese a delatar algo de lo que se hallaban conversando; su amiga hizo lo mismo, con el aliento detenido en su pecho, aguardando. Ambas le acecharon con la vista, alarmadas; y por breve momento semejaron un par de presas congeladas, mimetizándose en el entorno para eludir la vista de quien pudiera devorarlas. Pero el mago desfiló delante de sus narices, indiferente; ni siquiera deslizó una mirada indagadora. Su capa nacarada onduló prendida a sus hombros, y se envolvió en ella cuando se hubo sentado al reparo del muro, en el destino escogido. Sarah sintió los ojos de Gennah en la nuca; fue una sensación irritante e inquietante. Volvió su rostro y en efecto, el elfo le observaba con una sonrisa cómplice, como quien dice "ahora sé lo que tú sabes y él no sabe". Sarah padeció escalofríos; ahora que Gennah sabía la verdad de seguro la perseguiría día y noche con el asunto. A menudo era tan… infantil. Empero manaba de ella cierta ingenuidad risible, cierta fechoría inofensiva, que acabó por arrastrarla hacia la misma simpatía, y ambas rieron entre dientes, como dos niñas que comparten sus confidencias amorosas. Con el ambiente más calmo, y las conciencias tranquilas, las dos se quedaron dormidas ante el ameno calor de la fogata.

Sí que Jareth estaba aburrido; las horas transcurrían lentas y pesadas, y jugar con el cristal ya no tenía sentido. Con una mueca de frustración, miró en dirección al grupo. Alrededor de las crepitantes llamas, nadie se hallaba consciente. Sólo Sarah, que eventualmente cambiaba de posición debido al malestar en su tobillo. El reloj avanzaba y avanzaba sin dar tregua, y la quietud nocturna era tan agobiante como el clima. El mago bostezó dejando en libertad una humareda de aliento que se heló en contacto con el aire gélido de la noche.

Sarah gañó y soltó un quejido; el intenso cansancio la había sumido en un profundo sueño, invadido a su vez por una terrible pesadilla, fruto del malestar en su cuerpo. Bajo su manta, girando sobre sí misma, era más semejante a una oruga inquieta que a una damisela en problemas. Vaya a saber uno qué soñaba, pero a juzgar por sus lamentos, si no era lastimero, era espeluznante. Jareth volvió el rostro, intrigado por el espectáculo; ella yacía bajo la manta, medio asfixiada, luchando tenazmente contra algo imaginario. Le oyó sollozar y suplicar socorro; evidentemente la visión era muy intensa. Dudó el mago unos segundos, mas al cabo de un rato fue incapaz de soportar los lloros. Quién sabe si hacía lo correcto, pero algo le impelía a despertarla de aquellos infiernos. Se incorporó de su sitio, como titubeando al principio, y con cautela felina se aproximó al revuelo en el que se hallaba sumida. Para no sobresaltarla, ni tampoco despertar al resto de la chusma, se colocó en cuclillas a su lado intentando destaparla para que aspirase un poco de aire. Con lograr solamente desnudar su cabeza, se sentiría seguro repuesta y tornaría al descanso tranquilo; tomó pues con sigilo el extremo de la frazada y comenzó a halar de ella, con delicadeza y astucia. La cobija deslizóse gradualmente entre sus manos hasta que dejó en libertad el rostro acalorado de la joven; pero ésta abrió sorpresivamente los ojos cuando Jareth todavía la sostenía en alto.

- ¡Aaaah…! – exhaló, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Jareth dio un salto y abalanzósele desesperadamente hasta taparle la boca con una de sus manos.

- ¡Shh…! – Exasperado, pálido, en cuatro patas con tal de que la chica mantuviese la boca cerrada - ¡Deja de gritar como una desquiciada…!

Sarah le arrancó la manta de un tirón y se la llevó al pecho.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – chilló en voz baja - ¡No sabía que eras tú!

- ¡¿Y quién más va a ser?

- ¡Shh…! – Le regañó ella, exaltada - ¡Vas a despertarlos a todos!

- ¡Tú lo vas a hacer con el escándalo que armaste!

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres! – inquirió Sarah; se le había hecho un revuelo dentro: aún conservaba la alteración del repugnante sueño y ahora sumaba la de la tremebunda sorpresa.

- ¡Quiero saber qué ocurre! – respondió él, molesto.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Shhh…! – Siseó, inquieto; echó un vistazo y comprobó que aún todos dormían, serenos - ¡Sabes de qué hablo! ¡Sales despavorida en medio de la noche, regresas cojeando y luego ruedas en lamentos en lugar de descansar! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!

- ¡Tuve una pesadilla! – se excusó ella.

- ¿Y tu cojera? ¿También la soñaste? – sopló él, incisivo.

Sarah abrió mucho los ojos, se sabía acorralada; pero admitir que estaba lastimada supondría exponerse a algunas preguntas,… si es que no intentaba alguna otra cosa. El mago se sentó a sus pies, esperando respuesta. Ella revoloteó con su mirada unos instantes, mas finalmente dijo la verdad.

- Me torcí el tobillo… - susurró, avergonzada – No puedo moverlo, se ha hinchado… y duele.

- Déjame ver eso – ordenó Jareth, con madurez. Sarah se sobrecogió de pudor.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo que oíste, anda!

Sarah dudó unos segundos, su orden había sonado muy rotunda y terminante. Si él era capaz de realmente ayudarla, ¿cuál era el problema? Su timidez, ése era el problema. Terrible montaña a conquistar, por cierto. Cuántos inconvenientes se empecinaba en provocarle ese aspecto ladino de su personalidad. Se estremeció, tiritó, pero finalmente deslizó su tobillo lacerado desde debajo de las cubijas hasta dejarlo en evidencia. Jareth observó ceñudo la herida, inmóvil desde su sitio.

- Si esto te ocurre cada vez que charlas con Gennah, será mejor que reconsideres tu amistad con ella – ironizó.

Sarah hizo una mueca con los labios. Si, Gennah; otro peligro potencial; mejor no recordarlo. Jareth se quitó el guante izquierdo y ella palideció, ¿qué intentaba hacer? Algo se estaba saliendo de cauce, algo se estaba desbordando; la situación amenazaba con ya no tener amo, y aquello le aterrorizó.

Amedrentada, escudriñó al mago; éste extendió la mano con intenciones claras de posarla sobre la lesión. Ella sobresaltóse y retiró sus pies hacia atrás, como primer instinto. Jareth se detuvo en seco y dejó caer lentamente su mano; se acababa de dar cuenta que acercarse había sido un error. Ella le temía, no había que ser muy astuto para notarlo. A estas alturas de su vida, y de las frustraciones continuas, la resignación resultóle una tentadora oferta, y casi sin darse cuenta, se abandonó a embeberse de ella, dejando caer su mirada al suelo. Ladeó la cabeza con molestia y se dispuso a incorporarse, con intenciones estoicas de marcharse sin más. Ella se percató en un instante y reaccionó con un ímpetu apremiante.

- Es… es una torcedura, como cualquier otra – Aunque temblare, aunque con torpeza, Sarah balbuceó aquella respuesta atrayendo nuevamente su atención y evitando que se levantase siquiera. Él entornó la mirada, receloso.

Sarah ladeóse dócilmente como evidencia de sus palabras y acercóle su pie otra vez, para que examinara. Le consumía el monstruo de la timidez, aunque presentó batalla; y ese enfrentamiento atroz que se desenvolvía dentro de su cuerpo se tradujo en una mirada angustiosa, en un temblor incesante. Jareth le observó con serenidad unos momentos, y pareció comprender; sin hacer más comentarios, desplegó su mano mansamente hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron el tobillo herido. Ella se conmovió de rubor y retraimiento, como si fuera una niña pequeña; cada yema de sus dedos le impresionó sobremanera, como si padeciera alguna ligera corriente eléctrica incluso antes de que la asiera. Él cubrió la herida con la palma de su mano, sumamente cálida, mas comenzó a sentirse tenso por el contacto y fijó los ojos en su meta para evitar perder el aplomo. Un vivo calor con cuerpo etéreo de luz pálida desprendióse de su mano hacia ella, llevando consigo un intenso alivio; la había sanado. Y precipitáronse las ansias, sin ataduras ni sujeciones; el corazón de Sarah latió desbocado y el de Jareth correspondióle, espantado; la mesura fluctuante, mantenida entre ambos con diplomacia adulta, esfumóse en el aire, arrasada por la ansiedad repentina que brotó de alguna parte. ¿La cercanía? ¿El contacto? Quién sabe, pero la noticia de un fuego abrasador ardiéndoles dentro amedrentóles grandemente y al unísono. Como si buscase explicación a lo que se hallaba sintiendo, el mago alzó la vista cautelosa hasta contemplar a Sarah, y comprobó que eran los dos quienes temblaban, incapaces de hablar, sólo cruzando intensas miradas. Una cosa era fantasear con el interés que cada uno sentía por el otro; otra muy distinta era corroborarlo _in __situ _y sin anestesia previa.

Finalmente, presa del pánico, Jareth se incorporó de un salto y se calzó el guante izquierdo torpemente.

- De… descansa – tartamudeó con celeridad, y girando sobre sus talones huyó de la presencia de Sarah tan pronto como le fue posible. Ella le observó marcharse, atónita, y se enfureció consigo misma: ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tímida? ¿Por qué tanto temor? El viento gélido de la noche le envolvió recordándole que debía cubrirse nuevamente con la manta.

Ofuscado, frustrado y molesto consigo mismo; así arribó Jareth a su oscuro rincón contra el muro. Se desplomó en su sitio como un chiquillo ensayando una pataleta, y exhaló furioso el vapor de su nariz. Qué tontería. Se había encaminado hacia ella pavoneándose como un Don Juan para después no saber reaccionar. Patético. Terrible. Enfermizo. Se llevó los dedos a la sien y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Trinaba de rabia. Ridículo, detestable. Así se flageló mentalmente a sí mismo hasta que el pulso de su enojo le obligó a abrir la boca.

- ¡Lamentable, irrisorio, vergonzoso!

- ¿Qué haces…? – la vocecita lo hizo saltar como un gato. Ahora era Sarah la que se acercaba, atraída por su murmurar incesante.

- Eh… Enumero adjetivos.

- ¿Qué? – Sarah frunció el ceño, confundida.

- ¡Lo que oyes! – Se quejó él, nervioso – ¡Si hubieses pasado como yo, dos días y casi dos noches sin dormir, sabrías lo que es el aburrimiento!

Sarah hizo una mueca graciosa con los labios.

- ¡Pues sí que te está afectando!

- ¿Y lo dices tú, que sales en locas maratones nocturnas y regresas con un pie menos? - chilló Jareth, en el mismo tono - ¿Quién está derrapando?

Un leve desliz les interrumpió; un movimiento, un roce. Había tenido origen a sus espaldas, en la profundidad del laberinto; Sarah sobresaltóse y Jareth se abalanzó para ver. Ella intentó seguirle, mas él se volvió de inmediato.

- ¡No! – le dijo con severidad. Sarah obedeció y permaneció en su sitio, expectante. El mago escabullóse en medio de la penumbra nocturna como una sombra más del entorno, y Sarah pronto perdió de vista su etéreo abrigo de plumas blancas, devorado por la opacidad reinante. Alarmada, arrojó una mirada a sus compañeros que descansaban a la distancia, ajenos al incipiente peligro.

Unas risitas torpes y maliciosas le guiaron al destino correcto. Jareth se había deslizado tras los muros que escondían la entrada a una especie de jardín, y allí, sobre el frío césped, un pequeño grupo de gnomos se reagrupaba con prisa e ineptitud. Traían consigo a un dragón como cabalgadura, de un hermoso pelaje blancuzco reluciente como la luna llena, aunque de pocas pulgas. En dos o tres oportunidades lanzóles tremendas tarascadas a sus pequeños domadores, haciendo chasquear sus afilados colmillos en el aire. Jareth aguzó la vista; parecían regresar de cumplir alguna tarea, aunque por la creciente oscuridad era imposible distinguir con certeza lo que traían consigo.

- ¿Terminaron? ¡Quiero irme de aquí, tengo frío! – se quejó el que estaba montado sobre el adusto animal.

- ¡Sí, sí, todas están listas! – cuchichearon los que se acercaban al trote.

- ¡Perfecto, entonces cuidado! – Indicó el primero – Recuerdan bien donde están todas, ¿verdad?

- Eeeh…

- Bien, bien, vámonos de aquí, rápido.

Velozmente, el obtuso tropel se encaramó a la mítica bestia y, fustigándole, le obligaron a elevarse en los aires para escapar de allí sin emitir sonido alguno. Sus preciosas alas blancas se expandieron en todo su vigor como un par de mantos áureos de nubes vaporosas, y las blandió con energía, despegando su cuerpo del suelo con cada zarpazo, desgarrando el frío aire nocturno. Los ojos de Jareth se hundieron en la portentosa visión; y cuando el dragón hubo tomado potestad de los cielos salió de su escondrijo para estar en un par de saltos dentro del jardín. Avanzó unos cuantos metros y les observó alejarse a considerable altura; el céfiro impulsado por la fuga onduló las plumas de su capa, que cerniéronse sobre su cuerpo mientras resoplaba exhalando vapor por las narices. Echó entonces una ojeada alrededor y no percibió nada que delatase lo que aquellos bribones habían venido a hacer. Con una mueca de disgusto, se dispuso a regresar donde Sarah, pero cuando dio un paso hacia atrás el suelo se le volvió de pronto inestable. Instintivamente abrió los brazos y quedóse inmóvil. Arrojó su vista a tierra y corroboró que tanto el césped, como las hojas y los gajos esparcidos al azar no desentonaban con el resto del parque, ni se presentaban sospechosos; sin embargo estaba de pie sobre una estructura muy frágil, podía sentirlo. Con suma cautela, giró sobre si mismo, evitando ejercer más presión de la debida y se sostuvo tieso, en dirección al camino de regreso. Afortunadamente para él su cuerpo era delgado y atlético y no había fatigado los tirantes de la trampa con su peso, mas el sonido de unas zapatillas que se aproximaban a través del pasillo le tomó por sorpresa. Era Sarah, quien preocupada por la demora se había atrevido a seguirle las pisadas. Al arribar al final del corredor, observó entusiasmada que el mago se hallaba en medio del jardín sin un rasguño, y alentada por ello, echó a correr hacia él para anoticiarse de lo ocurrido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jareth al verla abalanzársele sin temor alguno; pensó inmediatamente en el peligro latente bajo sus pies y levantó las manos para detenerle.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! – gritó. Pero ya era tarde. En un instante Sarah le dio alcance, y al posarse ante sus narices, el impulso que traía consigo deshizo el frágil estrado orientado a tragárselos sin aviso.

- ¡Aaah….!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, engullidos por una vil trampa preparada de antemano. Se deslizaron vertiginosamente, descendiendo sin asideros cada vez más y más profundo en la negritud de un túnel extenso. Finalmente fueron arrastrados hasta una grieta que daba paso a un espacio más amplio, a una garganta de roca que los devoró indefectiblemente. Fue una caída tremenda; metros y metros en lo recóndito de la tierra, dieron de bruces contra el suelo de lo que parecía ser una caverna. Era en realidad un Olvidadero, uno de los tantos diseminados por el sendero; Jareth fue el primero en aterrizar, y sobre él, de espaldas, aplastóle la caída libre de Sarah, arrancándole un resoplo de sus labios.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Jadeó Sarah, tosiendo entre la polvareda; el mago se incorporó encabritado, arqueándose como lo hacen los caballos para tumbar a quien intenta perpetrarse en su lomo.

- ¡Quítate…!

Automáticamente, procuraron abandonar la desorientación en cuanto pudieron incorporarse de nuevo; magullados, extenuados y molestos, sacudieron sus ropas mientras ansiaban ubicarse. La atmósfera era densa, la luz, inexistente.


	12. Toda tu Transparencia

Toda tu transparencia

Jareth hizo arder una esfera en la punta de sus dedos que iluminó todo su entorno con matices de oro; Sarah estiró el cuello para poder ver por detrás de su espalda. Alrededor, algunas cadenas amuradas a la roca, de eslabones grandes y herrumbrosos, parecían dormitar un sueño eterno de quietud y silencio, semejantes a reos desmoralizados, tan afligidos y debilitados como los presos que seguramente atormentaron. Por sobre éstas sujeciones de hierro, y próximas a los recién llegados, telarañas desplegadas como mantos, resplandecieron a causa de la luz del cristal, junto a los restos de un par de velones a punto de consumirse. Por aquí, y por allá, nada más, sólo muros de piedra; incluso la bóveda del techo era exigua, incrementando la sensación de asfixia. Sólo aquello y una inquietante preocupación les dieron la bienvenida a su temible encierro. El mago hizo rodar la esfera por el suelo y los velones se encendieron solos. Ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pequeña cueva y giraron tozudamente en todas direcciones, buscando con ansia una vía de escape.

- Creo que sé dónde estamos… - susurró Sarah padeciendo una especie de _deja __vú._

- ¡Pues yo no me quedo aquí! – bufó Jareth; y volviéndose feroz al hoyo, intentó volverse ave para escapar por él. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que aquello le era imposible de realizar, por más que lo intentase. Quedóse paralizado de pie ante la única salida, llevándose una mano al pecho con una expresión doliente. Otra vez el malestar agudo, otra vez el abandono de sus facultades; de repente recordó lo que le había ocurrido aquella tarde en las inmediaciones del puente colgante. ¡No podía ser! ¿Otra vez? ¿Y justo ahora? Pero… si acababa de generar luz en una esfera, ¿por qué no podía echar mano a más poder?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Sarah, preocupada.

- ¡Nada! – rugió él, enfurecido. Había acumulado demasiada tensión aquella noche, y ésta pugnaba por escapar de su cuerpo de alguna forma.

Y no sólo aquella noche, también la llevaba acopiando desde el inicio del viaje; el fastidio, las discusiones, el retener y doblegar sus frustraciones. Y a todo esto venía a sumarse, como corona del asunto, su ignominioso papel de galán deslucido, no siendo capaz de ufanarse siquiera de sus potestades sobrenaturales. Era aquello una daga de doble filo que laceraba su increíble presunción de autosuficiencia. ¿Qué, él no era capaz de recrear un poco de plumas? ¿Él, que otrora amedrentara a sus súbditos con un soplo de su boca, era incapaz de resolver un simple escollo? ¿Cómo, no era acaso portentoso, magnánimo, grandioso, noble y digno? ¿No era acaso un seductor nato, irresistibles sus encantos, de personalidad aguda y filosos comentarios? ¿Entonces por qué habíase quedado pasmado, incapaz de pronunciar dos vocablos congruentes en el momento adecuado? ¿No le era posible? ¿No era capaz? ¿El todopoderoso no era capaz?

- ¿Cómo que nada? – Insistió Sarah, ceñuda – Algo sucede. ¿Por qué no puedes convertirte en lechuza?

- ¡¿Quién dijo que no puedo? – espetó él, loco de rabia, y volvióse sobre el muro, rugido mediante, asestándole a la roca un par de puñetazos salvajes. Sarah contuvo entre sus labios el aliento y permaneció en silencio, expectante; el nerviosismo podía palparse: Jareth daba vueltas y vueltas en derredor como un gato enjaulado, hecho una pólvora, y por temor y por cuidado ella conservó las distancias; jamás le había visto en ese estado.

En su afán de divertimento, Wallas había dispuesto que cualquier Olvidadero en el cual el mago cayera tuviese la virtud de anular sus omnipotencias al cabo de unos minutos de hallarse dentro. Jareth se percató de ello, llegando a la conclusión correcta acerca del encargado de hacerle padecer el trance, y ahora se hallaba metido de lleno en un problema grave con la responsabilidad de la integridad física de Sarah a cuestas. Y no ser capaz de rescatarla del atascadero le retorcía el orgullo agónicamente por dentro. ¿Qué iba a pensar ella? Que era un ilusionista de circo, seguramente. ¡Oh, qué rabia! Hubiese echado abajo la cueva de haberle sido posible. ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarla? Allí estaba, su llave maestra para sortear el laberinto, preso junto a ella en un apestoso Olvidadero. Junto a ella, sí, junto a ella. Y no había muchos rincones dónde esconderse de la dama allí donde se encontraban. Ambos sintiéronse muy inquietos; jamás habían atravesado una situación semejante… y con semejante colega. Y no distó mucho hasta que se les disparó el pensamiento: se hallaban encerrados juntos y a solas. Amedrentada, Sarah intentó hacerse imperceptible; sentóse en un rincón, empequeñecida, observando con avidez las reacciones de su compañero.

Jareth se deshizo en nervios apurando así el agotamiento, y pronto cansóse de dar vueltas, furibundo. Finalmente posó sus manos en la cara del muro dándole la espalda a Sarah y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, frustrado. Vaya ayuda había resultado ser. Si no era capaz de sacarla de un mero pozo en la tierra, ¿cómo esperaba serle útil de ahora en más? Aspiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud y amargura. ¿Para qué iba a querer Sarah la compañía de un simple consentido? Sin su poder… sólo era lo que era... ¿cómo esperaba impresionarla? No pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente derrotado. Sarah se angustió sobremanera, adivinando sus sentimientos, ¿sería posible que él creyera que ella perdería todo su interés sólo porque no podía tronar los dedos y desvanecerse?

Durante unos minutos, entre ellos reinó un gran silencio, roto solamente por el leve sonido del viento que silbaba misterioso a través de unas hendijas en el techo de la caverna, trayendo consigo el frío del exterior. La atmósfera era apremiante y angustiosa; irreal, una pesadilla.

Las botas de Jareth crujieron en la tierra girando sobre sí. El mago dejóse caer de espaldas contra la pared y derrumbóse en el suelo con una expresión de fastidio, abatido. Tendió los brazos sobre sus rodillas y huyó de la mirada de Sarah descansando su cabeza sobre ellos. Lejos, muy lejos, allí donde nunca le pudiesen volver a hallar; ahí deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en ese momento. Afligida, Sarah no supo qué hacer, debatiéndose entre dos sentimientos atroces: una terrible necesidad de contenerlo, pero también el temor a sus arranques feroces; y no se atrevió a acercársele. Oh, sí, sus famosos arranques; en eso mismo estaba pensando él. No sólo había fracasado como su protector, sino que además toda la confianza que había logrado despertar en ella con tanto trabajo la había desmoronado con un solo puñetazo. La había asustado, eso había hecho; ¿cómo esperaba que ella no le temiera? Y encolerizóse contra sí mismo con una saña tremenda, jamás había estado tan enfurecido en la vida, jamás. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué quedaba ahora? Nada. Que ella le viese tal cual era, como a través de un diáfano cristal. Y retorciósele el estómago de nervios; no era poseedor de ninguna virtud para alardear. Todo lo que ella vería sería tan sólo a un malcriado…

El silencio acrecentó la angustia y la ansiedad de Sarah; no podían pasar la noche entera en silencio, o al menos ella no lo lograría. Algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de él y ella quería formar parte. Se preparó unos instantes y finalmente tomó la iniciativa.

- Sólo tenemos que esperar a que los demás nos encuentren – susurró con timidez – Ya verás que lo harán. Hoggle lo hará.

Jareth elevó una mirada de puñal y Sarah sintió escalofríos.

- Hoggle… - musitó él, masticando cada letra con ira indecible – Sí… el buen… Hoggle…

Sarah había intentado animarle pero ahora el mago se sentía peor: no sólo era incapaz de rescatarla del problema, resultaba ahora además que el más apto para desempeñar ese papel era el más obtuso de los enanos. Por consiguiente, y por crueldades de la matemática, o de la lógica de los seres pensantes, Jareth era inferior al más obtuso de los enanos… Qué gran noticia… Qué felicidad…

- Gennah se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia – se aventuró Sarah, tenaz – Es más, quizá ya lo sepan y estén viniendo hacia aquí.

- Gennah y Hoggle… - suspiró Jareth, echando un vistazo alrededor – Sí, qué gran equipo… Una trastornada que le teme hasta a su sombra y un servil enano tan leal como un escorpión…

Sarah frunció el ceño, indignada.

- No es verdad lo que dices…

- Ah, ¿no? – Ironizó él, molesto – Se ve que no observas bien.

- Hoggle nunca me traicionó – Expuso ella – Es más, su ayuda fue muy importante para…

Sarah enmudeció de repente, fulminada por una idea paralizante; había caído en la cuenta de que iba a traer sobre el tapete lo ocurrido en el pasado, en ese preciso instante. Pero su límite verbal se impuso demasiado tarde: Jareth discernió lo que hubiese proferido y abrió los ojos de par en par, sediento de sangre.

- ¿Para qué? – Renegó, furioso – ¡Para traicionarme! ¡Ese sucio y ruin cobarde desatendió mis órdenes para traicionarme!

- Para ayudarme – le corrigió ella. Se mantuvo tan calma como le fue posible, porfiando que era capaz de devolverle la cordura – Lo hizo para ayudarme a recuperar a Toby.

- Oh, sí, claro, claro…

- No voy a discutir…

- ¡Pues yo no comencé! – rugió él, como un león enfurecido. Sarah entendió que los hechos le habían sobrepasado; el mago se hallaba demasiado habituado a su linaje portentoso, y por lo tanto le era vergonzoso aceptar que no había manera que le permitiera dominar la situación y resolverla, como el libertador del momento.

- ¡Qué…! – desafió él, fuera de sí. Se hallaba desahogando toda su frustración y todos sus miedos con cada bramido - ¿No te gusta lo que ves? ¡Pues esto es lo que hay, nada más! ¿No te agrado? ¡Pues tú tampoco a mí! ¡Ojala nunca hubieses regresado aquí! ¡No eres más que una carga para mí…!

Habiendo dicho esto, desplomó nuevamente su cabeza entre sus brazos de manera impetuosa, berreando. Sarah hallóse atónita, jamás le había visto tan exacerbado. Pero, sin embargo, como ocurre con los corazones enamorados, se agudizaron sus sentidos y sus percepciones de lo subrepticio; él no era en realidad un manojo de ladridos, debajo de esos rugidos se hallaba en realidad un pedido de auxilio. Él todavía sentía algo muy fuerte hacia ella, estaba segura; y en su parlamento, entre líneas, el mensaje había sido muy claro: _"__Mira __Sarah, __estoy __aterrado. __Estoy __convencido __que __tu __interés __por __mí __esta __cimentado __en __el __castillo __de __naipes __de __los __sueños __y __las __maravillas __que __puedo __prometerte. __Si __ya __no __tengo __nada __con __qué __deslumbrarte __no __habrá __razones __para __que __sigas __conmigo.__" _

Una llama vivaz se le encendió muy dentro, la misma que le había impulsado a vencer el laberinto hacía ya cinco años, la misma que ahora le impelía a resolver esta otra maraña de pasadizos también: su valiente tozudez. Es que acababa de comprender que Jareth se encontraba bajo demasiada presión; se hallaba empeñado a jugar el papel de infalible y aquello tarde o temprano tenía sus consecuencias. Se le había encomendado una tarea y la iba a llevar a cabo de manera perfecta. Había asumido que la integridad física del grupo entero era responsabilidad exclusivamente suya, y al ver truncados sus planes de ser el as en la manga, ahora que había perdido sus facultades, habíase hallado mentalmente exhausto. Su vida como príncipe malcriado y luego rey mimado no estaba acostumbrada a estos excesos de cooperación. No sabía integrarse, tampoco relacionarse. Rehuía de la compañía de los otros por algún extraño complejo y debía luchar contra su mal genio todo el tiempo para no acabar fulminándolos a todos cuando lo exasperaban. Sumado esto a su agotamiento legible después de semejantes correrías dentro del laberinto, era esperable y comprensible que su reciente temor a perderle o desilusionarle fuera la chispa que provocase el incendio. Bien, hasta ahí todo muy bien, pero… ¿qué hacer? Sarah se llevó los dedos a la boca, intentando urdir algún plan. Entonces, súbitamente, una sonrisa sagaz se dibujó en su rostro. Lo tenía. Había recordado la imagen de las uniones de una armadura; y había recordado cómo él mismo había aplicado esa teoría con ella para que dejara sus celos en evidencia cuando Gennah le ofrecía atenciones. Si lograba tocar las emociones adecuadas le obligaría a revelar lo que sentía; no tendría opción. Muy bien, ahora sería ella la que pondría a prueba las cosquillas del mago. Era hora de actuar.

Snif, snif, snif… Un sonido tenue exhortó a Jareth a levantar la cabeza; era un sonido tímido, débil, casi cohibido, como si quien lo expeliese esperase no ser sorprendido. Y sus finos oídos le notificaron de inmediato, arrojando su vista consternada sobre Sarah, ya que de ella parecían desprenderse esos lamentos. Ella yacía sentada en el suelo, acurrucada sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y… llorando.

Al mago helósele la sangre ante la imagen; ¡Dios mío…! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡No, no, no! ¡Él no había querido jamás que eso ocurriera! Sus ojos se abrieron a pleno, como quien recibe una noticia nefasta; palideció su tez, y se abalanzó sobre ella aunque todavía no supiera muy bien para qué. Alarmado, atolondrado, frenó en seco ante las narices de la muchacha y sus manos titubearon trémulas, imposible de decidir si debía tocarla o no. Ella pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia, y no cesaba de llorar sin desprender su rostro del escondrijo; él fue presa fácil del pánico, perdiendo con ello cognición, entereza, estribos, todo.

- ¿Qué…Qué tienes? – preguntó, tarambana. ¡Qué pregunta! La chica estaba devastada por su culpa, ¿o acaso no lo notaba? Ella no respondía, sumida en su pesar, abstraída.

- No vas a decirme que estás así por esto, ¿cierto? – Suplicó él - ¿Cierto…? ¿Cierto…? Oh, diablos…

Llevóse las manos a la cabeza, agitóse de pronto; se acrecentaba la ansiedad y el reconcomio.

- Escucha…yo… Nada de lo que oíste fue verdad, lo dije para molestarte. Yo no quise… yo no quise… En ningún momento quise lastimarte.

Ella sólo lloraba. La culpa y el remordimiento fueron toda una avalancha que se le vino encima, endemoniada; y volvióse reo de muerte de sus sentimientos.

- Demonios, Sarah, no me hagas esto… - suplicó de nuevo ante su silencio. Su congoja iba en aumento; más culpa, más remordimientos. Sarah no dejaba de llorar. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera mirarla a los ojos! Comprimiósele al mago el corazón hasta lo sumo, casi hasta desvanecerse… y finalmente flaqueó.

- Sarah, perdóname – mendigó en un susurro – Por favor…

Sarah enmudeció espontáneamente; su voz estaba empapada en sinceridad, y aquello la había dejado pasmada. ¿Él? ¿Él le estaba ofreciendo una disculpa? Era casi como tocar el cielo con las manos; sabía que tras los muros impenetrables que él usaba para protegerse, había un grande y precioso tesoro aguardando por alguien que lo reclamase.

Ella levantó, pues, lentamente su cabeza ante la mirada amilanada de Jareth; y rutilaron sus ojos verdes, develando la tierna sorpresa que se había llevado hacía apenas unos instantes. Él, en cambio, se hallaba tieso y pálido, con el ceño fruncido; como un condenado a muerte al que nadie le cree que se ha arrepentido. Esperaba una negativa, era evidente; y ni siquiera la mirada dulce de su compañera bastó para llevarle paz. Sarah, enternecida, delineó entonces una suave sonrisa en sus labios y le ofreció una de sus manos. Él ladeó la cabeza, confundido; ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Que sí? ¿En verdad? ¿En verdad le había perdonado? El mago dejó caer su mirada anonadada sobre la pequeña mano de Sarah; era tan frágil, tan aterciopelada. Gradualmente, con cautela, extendió la suya propia hasta encontrarla, y cuando lo hubo conseguido se plegó sobre ella como si tomase una joya pálida, como si temiese ejercer presión y dañarla. Sarah se estremeció, había percibido su cuidado; y descubrió que la vista había encaramado, buscando con ansiedad la suya. Ella le sonrió aún más; su ardid había dado resultado, y había dejado al descubierto al verdadero mago. Qué precioso le pareció, en toda su transparencia. Él devolvióle la sonrisa, agradecido, y jugueteó nervioso con su pulgar sobre su mano. Se hallaba avergonzado, era obvio. Dejó caer su mirada, se incorporó nuevamente y comenzó a rondar por ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sarah cambió de posición un par de veces, intentando reanimar a sus entumidas piernas. A pesar de estar bajo tierra la corriente gélida del exterior hallaba cabida por algún sitio, y el frío pareció condensarse entre las paredes de piedra, tornándose cada vez más intenso. Jareth no se había dado por aludido, con el traje de lechuza era imposible sentir frío; pero Sarah estaba al tanto del clima porque le calaba los huesos: con sólo una camisa y un par de pantalones no se hallaba muy bien equipada que digamos.

El mago deslizó su mirada al azar por los alrededores hasta que se detuvo en su compañera de encierro. Estaba tiritando, pálida; con los brazos ceñidos en torno a su propio cuerpo, y soplando de cuando en cuando aliento caliente entre sus manos. Él meditó unos instantes. Escudriñó detenidamente su entorno y el hoyo. La helada ventisca se colaba furiosa por algún recodo asediando a Sarah, forzándole a estremecerse. Jareth observó que en el extremo opuesto, la caverna se deformaba de manera que no se cerraba en círculo, sino más bien en óvalo. Concluyó entonces que aquél sector era el más alejado del hoyo y por consiguiente más recomendable para pasar la noche. Mansamente, volvió a colocarse de cuclillas ante ella y tomó una de sus manos, invitándole a levantarse. Sarah no imaginó en ese punto para qué le requería, mas se puso de pie enseguida, desprendiéndose de su rincón en la roca. Ponerse en movimiento le prodigó alivio durante unos momentos; se hallaba congelada, con el cuerpo entumido, tiritando inexorablemente de la cabeza a los pies.

- Ven – dijo él, y aunque ella ignorase sus intenciones, siguióle dócilmente. Entonces la condujo al extremo más alejado del hoyo, donde el asedio del clima sería muy poco, donde sufrirían menos frío. Le fue menester templar carácter y ejercer dominio, para no delatarse ante ella que sufría torpeza por la ansiedad de protegerla y enmendar su error. Qué más deseaba que aliviarle, guardarle, y creía haber encontrado la manera. Ni magia, ni potestades, ni el universo adentro de una nuez: esta vez se ofrecería él. Sólo él. Tomó la iniciativa y se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda a la pared, y recostóse sobre ella; la superficie estaba helada, pero el grosor de su capa era un excelente aislante. Sarah observaba, trepidando de frío y de expectación; presentía que algo estaba a punto de acontecer… algo importante. Y entonces toda esa tozudez, todo ese coraje, toda su osadía manifestada momentos antes comenzó a diluirse como arenilla entre los dedos, viniéndosele encima el monstruo de su timidez, otra vez.

Una vez en el suelo, Jareth levantó su brazo izquierdo abriendo tras sí su capa blanca. Era una evidente invitación a tomar asiento. Y no en cualquier sitio, sino junto a él. El corazón de Sarah salió disparado; sin embargo, la gravedad en la mirada del mago dejóle bien en claro que sus intenciones eran virtuosas y no de otra índole...al menos por ahora. Lo que él tenía en mente era evitarle una hipotermia; era impresionante la forma como ella temblaba, y más ahora, ante la oferta. Con todo, Sarah fue consciente de su estado, y aceptó silenciosamente la ayuda, sentándose a su lado. Una vez que estuvo bajo su brazo, él la cubrió con la extensa capa de plumas, que desdoblóse dócil sobre ella, tan suave y tan agradable como seda en gajos, seda espesa, que alcanzó a abrigarle hasta los pies. Descansó su brazo izquierdo sobre los brazos de Sarah y con su mano derecha desplegó aún más la capa hasta cubrirle por completo. Luego, con el resto que quedaba del lado derecho, hizo lo propio consigo mismo.

¿Cómo dejar de temblar? Sarah fue incapaz de dominarse, con sus ojos brillantes, expandidos de mar a mar.

Inmutable, con el rostro sereno, Jareth reclinóse hacia atrás para descansar y perdió su mirada en la bóveda de la caverna; había que esperar hasta el amanecer, no podían hacer más, así que dedicóse a divagar mentalmente en otras cosas, para mantener la situación bajo control. Sarah agradeció para sus adentros que le hiciese un favor al pasar por alto sus nervios, no haciendo mención alguna e ignorando por completo su exaltación; aquella realidad le era embarazosa pero necesaria y él supo respetar su intimidad, al punto de no volver a fijarle su mirada en toda la noche. Eso descansó la ansiedad de su protegida… y la enamoró de él aún más. En medio de un calmo silencio, ella meditó en eso y en el buen corazón que latía dentro del mago; meditó en el profundo respeto que le estaba poniendo de manifiesto, y en el interés genuino por su bienestar.

Si bien él hubo dispuesto no verle para no alarmarle, ella, por su parte, no lo pudo evitar. Una mirada curiosa escapósele fugitiva hacia el mago, al cabo de unos minutos; contempló su rostro iluminado apenas por la escasa claridad del interior, y cómo, al descansar inclinado hacia atrás, la nuez de su cuello habíase visto expuesta. Aquél era uno de sus rasgos físicos que más le gustaban, y avergonzada, como si todo el mundo pudiese leer lo que estaba pensando, exorcizó de su mente esos detalles delicados hasta nuevo aviso. Embebióse pues, otra vez en el más vasto silencio, cuando le oyó exhalar profundamente. Las horas pasaban, y él estaba muy cansado. Ella también; su organismo le clamaba a gritos que durmiera.

Con el correr del tiempo, y después de mucho vacilar, Sarah tuvo la osadía de reclinarse sobre el pecho de Jareth. Era un atrevimiento, es verdad, pero imposible detenerlo, se hallaba extenuada y lo necesitaba. Además… todo era tan suave y tan cálido: la camisa gris, la capa de plumas… y el comportamiento del dueño de estas cosas. El traje de lechuza resultóle un abrigo placentero, casi como hallarse envuelta en una nube calentita; y la actitud del mago… le había empujado a ceder a la tentación del acercamiento. Él se estremeció al sentir su contacto, sin embargo, fiel a su cometido, no emitió palabra, ni gesto, ni nada que pudiese inquietarla. Era un refugio viviente y su mayor meta era confortarla y ayudarla a pasar la noche.

Ella descansó su rostro por fin, embelesada por la tersura de su nido vivo, y percibió una fragancia oculta, cálida y deliciosa que se desprendía de la piel de Jareth; una fragancia con madera y almizcle, exquisita; esquiva y huidiza, sólo apreciable para quienes le tuviesen cerca. Erizósele a ella la piel; jamás había experimentado tal proximidad… y lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera. Unos minutos más y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse; las plumas eran tan suaves y su compañero tan tibio, que el sueño pronto hizo presa en ella. Sarah cerró los ojos y se durmió, acompañando su descanso con el compás de los latidos del mago.

Al cabo de un rato, Jareth deslizó una mirada curiosa, y diose cuenta que Sarah dormía profundamente. Su corazón se conmovió; era como un sueño hecho realidad; tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerle sentir tan segura que durmiera reclinada sobre su pecho. ¿Sería real, o el que se hallaba dormido era él? ¡Cuánto amor le palpitaba dentro sólo para ella! ¿Por qué no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo? ¿Por qué tantas idas y vueltas si al fin y al cabo todo era tan sencillo? No tenía respuestas. O quizá sí. Quizá había mucho estorbo entre ellos como para que pudieran acercarse. Como la fragilidad de su confianza en él, por ejemplo. Su porte le amedrentaba y él lo sabía, tenía que controlar su carácter. Y luego tal vez estaba la intensa timidez de ella, que se le presentaba siempre en el momento menos oportuno y la dejaba noqueada. Y tenía que abandonar su resentimiento por el pasado, eso le alejaba de ella tremendamente. En un instante, en un relampagueo, le asaltó el recuerdo de su plática con Toby, ¿qué papel se hallaba interpretando? ¿Cómo estaba reaccionando? ¿Se había endurecido de resentimiento, como el huevo cocido? La obviedad volviósele tangible. Sin embargo, ¿no sería posible convertirse en grano, - grano de café, claro - y encontrar la manera de enderezar las cosas? Había mucho trabajo que hacer. Pero… ¿estaba él dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo? ¿Se atrevería a intentarlo de nuevo? La última vez había sido todo muy doloroso, y se hallaba aterrado. ¿Asumiría el riesgo de nuevo por reconquistarla? ¿Estaría dispuesto a soportar los resultados si llegaban a ser negativos? ¿Pondría su corazón en juego otra vez? Podía pagarlo muy caro… y lo sabía por experiencia. Cuántas dudas en su mente…

Las horas pasaron. La tibieza que compartían le distendió suavemente, tentándole a entregarse al sueño. Casi sin darse cuenta, se dejó llevar por esa dulce calma hasta que descubrióse dormitando con su cabeza reclinada sobre la de ella. Sobresaltado por haberse rendido durante unos minutos, se irguió nuevamente y retomó fielmente su vigilia.


	13. La Decisión

La decisión

Las primeras luces del alba arribaron como un reconfortante consuelo para los diminutos seres que se cobijaban en el laberinto; Gennah fue alcanzada por la tibiez de la mano solar, resultando la precursora de entre sus amigos en abrir los ojos y bostezar. A sus pies, la fogata humeaba, casi extinta, y a sus flancos el resto de la pandilla aún remoloneaba entre sueños. Con el desconcierto normal de haber abandonado el territorio onírico en el último segundo, se incorporó hasta sentarse en su sitio; llevóse las manos a la cabeza perezosamente, intentando disciplinar su larga cabellera rojiza, y entonces recordó a Sarah y a las confidencias e indiscreciones que tenían pendientes. Entusiasmada, reviviendo en el inquieto cascabel de su alma lo compartido con ella la noche anterior, volvió su rostro en dirección a su lugar de descanso, pero no la halló ahí. Supuso en aquel momento que tal vez hubiese madrugado y se hallaba en las inmediaciones, investigando, o conversando con su Majestad. Curiosa, se puso de pie de inmediato, desprendiéndose de sus mantas, y salió a buscarla, siguiendo la senda que trazaren los rayos del sol, para caminar abrigada.

Merodeó, como cachorro abandonado, hurgando y escudriñando, sin alejarse demasiado del amparo de su cubil improvisado; empero por mucho que lo intentó, no logró hallar a Sarah en ningún sitio. Ah, perfecto; su primera amiga y ya la había extraviado… Si no la abandonaban a la vera del camino, huían de ella por la mañana. Bueno, al menos eso era nuevo.

Con creciente preocupación, regresó en pos del campamento blandiendo su mirada de un lado a otro, por si a causa de su despiste no le hubiese visto antes, pero no; no se había equivocado, ella no estaba. Entonces su instintiva inquietud le condujo a pensar en pedir auxilio, pero su Majestad tampoco se encontraba en su puesto; ambos habían desaparecido. Totalmente alarmada, Gennah echó a correr hacia sus compañeros, despabilándoles con gritos de estupor.

- ¡Hoggle! ¡Toby! ¡Dash! – Aulló, sacudiendo las mantas con fervor - ¡Despierten! ¡Arriba! ¡Algo ha pasado! ¡Sarah y su Majestad se han perdido!

- ¿Qué? – el primero en reaccionar fue el niño; atemorizado por el destino de su hermana, se puso de pie de un salto. Dash emergió de entre las cubijas tan sobresaltado como el elfo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Chilló Hoggle, intentando recuperar la lucidez - ¿Cómo que han desaparecido? ¿Dónde están?

- ¡No están, ese es el problema! – Gritó Gennah, aterrada - ¡Algo muy malo debe haberles ocurrido! ¡Vamos a buscarlos!

- ¡De inmediato! – respondió Dash.

- ¿Y por dónde…? – se desesperó el enano.

- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé! – Espetó Gennah, exasperada - ¡Y no debemos separarnos, el laberinto es peligroso!

- ¡Bueno, tranquilos, tranquilos! – Hoggle agitó sus manos hasta que pudo controlar el barullo – Hay que pensar primero.

- ¡Yo puedo rastrearlos! – exclamó Dash, de buen humor. Saltó de su posición y se arrojó de cabeza al suelo. Su pequeña nariz aspiró y exhaló vertiginosamente buscando un indicio; Gennah y Toby le observaron perplejos; a veces era semejante a un mono, a veces a un perro. Desconocían esas habilidades suyas, pero Hoggle negó con la cabeza, escéptico.

- ¡Qué dices! – Le regañó - ¡No distingues un jazmín de tus calcetines! ¡Déjate de cosas y vamos a caminar!

- ¡Oh, no! – Sollozó Gennah restregándose las manos, visiblemente tensa - ¿Se encontrarán bien? ¿Qué les habrá ocurrido?

- ¡Tal vez los hayan secuestrado! – exclamó Toby con ansiedad. Gennah le escuchó pero intentó no imaginárselo.

- ¡Dios, tenemos que hallarlos!

- Ya verán que los encontraré, tranquilos – dijo Dash con una sonrisa – ¡Es más! ¡Acabo de hallar algo!

- ¡Es tu rabo! – se quejó Hoggle.

- ¡No, no! ¡Es un rastro! – corrigióle Dash, feliz ante el descubrimiento, y salió disparado en dirección a uno de los corredores del laberinto, ignorando por completo las rabietas del enano. El séquito de aventureros le siguió detrás, presuroso, y el pequeño sabueso les condujo hasta las puertas de un inmenso jardín, precioso, invadido y conquistado por rosales, rododendros y azaleas en flor. El pertinaz rastreador se lanzó sin miramientos, pero se estremeció de frío; el césped estaba húmedo aún.

- ¡Brrrr! ¡Intentaré hallarlos!

- ¡Oh, miren esto…! – Gennah hallóse de pronto admirada. Cada árbol en su dosel, cada arbusto en sus ramas, cada junquillo en la espesura hallábase cubierto de alguna flor delicada. Como si el invierno no hubiese arribado nunca a ese sector del laberinto, como si se hallase fuera de su alcance, libre de su poderío.

- ¡Guauuu! – Susurró Toby - ¿Qué es esto?

- Una caja de Pandora… - masculló Hoggle con astucia – Créanme cuando les digo que no me agrada en absoluto…

- Sé a qué te refieres… - susurró Gennah en baja voz – Aquí nada es lo que parece…

- ¡Dash! ¡Dash! ¡No te alejes tanto! – Gritó Toby - ¡Espérame!

El niño echó a correr tras la pista de su camarada que avanzaba temerario a grandes zancadas por sobre la alta hierba. Presa del entusiasmo, Dash se sintió capaz de resolver el problema de sus amigos con sus destrezas innatas, y no midió consecuencias ni fue cauto en su carrera. No había senda que pisar, sólo más y más tallos cubiertos de flores blancas meciéndose al sol. Persiguiendo su indicio sin cejar, el intrépido gnomo salvó grandes distancias de un salto sólo para descubrir que el suelo donde se posaba se lo devorada, crujido de por medio. Rápido de reflejos, Toby lo asió de un manotazo por la cola, evitando que cayera en otro Olvidadero.

- ¡Toby! ¡Dash! – Gritó Gennah, sobresaltada.

- ¡Se los dije! – gruñó Hoggle corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Yo se los dije! ¡Miren nada más! ¡Quedarán presos si no tienen cuidado!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Jadeó Dash - ¡No pensé…!

- ¡Exacto! – Chilló Hoggle - ¡Ése es tu problema!

- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Toby, sumamente intrigado.

- Una trampa… - musitó Gennah.

- Un Olvidadero – le corrigió Hoggle.

- Para el caso es lo mismo – respondió ella con nerviosismo – ¡Tal vez no sea el único, tal vez Sarah y su Majestad se encuentren en uno de ellos!

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Ironizó el duende - ¿Jareth? ¿En un Olvidadero? Se ve que no lo conoces…

- Escaparía de allí vuelto lechuza – colaboró Toby, orgulloso de su mentor.

- Por supuesto… - concluyó Hoggle – No, deben estar en un sitio de dónde no pueden escaparse…

- ¿Y qué lugar es ése? – preguntó Toby. Hoggle se encogió de hombros.

- Y… mientras no sea el palacio de Wallas…

- No, no creo… - Gennah meneó la cabeza con incredulidad – Si se los hubiesen llevado al palacio, ¿por qué iban a dejarnos a todos nosotros ahí, sin molestarnos? No, deben estar en otro sitio.

- ¡Te digo que no están en uno de éstos, mariposa!

- Pero Hoggle, aquí está su rastro, ¡puedo olerlo! – chilló Dash. Hoggle frunció los labios en una mueca mordaz.

Obstinado, el pequeño detective se abocó nuevamente a su búsqueda, aunque sólo contase con el apoyo de Toby; hundió su nariz en la hierba y prolongó su marcha hacia las profundidades del jardín.

- ¿Y qué tal si su Majestad está herido y no puede escapar con su poder? – Aventuró Gennah - ¿Qué impide que tenga razón y estén en un Olvidadero?

- Mira que te gusta imaginar cosas… - respondió Hoggle.

Ambos se trenzaron en una inútil discusión mientras Dash continuaba avanzando, seguido de cerca por su incondicional compañero.

- No imagino nada, ¿Por qué no consideras que puedo tener razón?

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Que metamos la cabeza en cada hoyo gritando sus nombres?

Era bien entrada la mañana, y en el Olvidadero Sarah aún dormía en los brazos de su defensor; el agotamiento previo demandóle ser saciado con reposo, impidiéndole despertar antes. Jareth había velado como de costumbre, como cada noche, y por esas horas descansaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de Sarah, ya que había descubierto que aquello le agradaba; le hacía sentirse fuerte, protector. De cuando en cuando deslizaba una de sus mejillas por sobre el sedoso cabello oscuro, a modo de caricia, y de cuando en cuando, entre sueños, ella respondía con un dulce gañido. Cada respuesta suya le colmaba de felicidad; Dios, cómo la amaba; imposible explicarlo en palabras. Sintióse de pronto alentado, no pudiendo sujetar su esperanza, que escapó briosa de la jaula de su amargura para comerse al mundo entero de un bocado. De acuerdo, era obvio que sus mutuos sentimientos aún se hallaban vivos y eran poderosos; sólo quedaba admitirlos valientemente o huir. Y fue incapaz de impedir que le ardiera dentro una certeza: sí; sí; lucharía por ella… hasta el final. Aunque se muriera de miedo por cometer un error y perderle; aunque tal vez su corazón resultase herido de muerte esta vez; estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Un débil deslizamiento de arenilla y tierra se coló por el hoyo del Olvidadero trayendo consigo algunas piedrecitas. Extrañado, Jareth enfocó toda su atención de inmediato; el evento había sido muy tenue, pero evidente; algo sucedía en la superficie. Él se mantuvo tieso, a la espera, como un animal al acecho.

Sarah meneó vagamente la cabeza; estaba despertando. Se desperezó suavemente, en un profundo suspiro; retomó conciencia de la vida y abrió los ojos al nuevo día, renovada en energías. Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa estremecióse de timidez; allí estaba, descansando segura en los brazos del mago, algo que había fantaseado durante años pero que ahora le sorprendía de arrebato volviéndose realidad. No podía creer que aquello estuviese acaeciendo realmente. Habían pasado la noche juntos… en cierto modo. Y él aún estaba despierto, tal y como lo había prometido, y… y no había tomado ventaja de la situación de ninguna manera. Prendada, embelesada, embriagada de la calidez de su fragancia, elevó su vista lentamente y le observó, como una tonta enamorada. Jareth percibió que le miraban y dejó caer sus ojos sobre ella, olvidando por un momento la supervisión del hoyo. La gratitud y el afecto de Sarah fueron evidentes en su mirar, y el mago se regocijó por dentro, satisfecho.

- Buenos días… - susurró él, con voz suave y profunda. El corazón de Sarah sobrecogióse otra vez; de pronto sentía mariposas jugueteando por cada rincón de su ser. Abrió sus ojos, cohibida, y percibiendo que nada podría esconder el rubor en sus mejillas, dejo caer la vista envuelta en una sonrisa.

Jareth había contado con mucho tiempo para pensar durante su vigilia… Tal vez… tal vez si dejaba de estar tan preocupado por mostrarse resentido por el pasado, y comenzara a relajarse y a comportarse de un modo más auténtico…

La fina arenilla que otrora se hubiere deslizado a través del hoyo, pronto reiteró su aparición tornándose más vasta cada vez y arrastrando tras sí dos o tres guijarros que se desplomaron ruidosamente en el suelo de la cueva. El mago incorporóse de un salto, resuelto, y Sarah hizo lo propio con urgencia, refugiada tras su espalda. Más y más arenilla, tierra y guijarros. Jareth plantó cara delante del hoyo, valiente. De repente un alarido agudo y destemplado retumbó con fuerza dentro del túnel, llegando hasta ellos a modo de ovillo aporreado que se precipitó sobre el suelo, rebotando un par de veces.

- ¡Dash! – exclamaron Sarah y Jareth al unísono. A pesar de su lamentable estado, el pequeño héroe aún era reconocible.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Alteza! – Jadeó el gnomo, reuniendo fuerzas para hablar - ¡Vaya que he dado en el hoyo!

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – Espetó Sarah, feliz de verle. Corrió hasta él, le ayudó a enderezarse y le quitó maternalmente de encima el polvo que le cubría. Jareth pensó con rapidez.

- ¿Están todos allá afuera? – preguntó, revoloteando su mirada en las proximidades.

- ¡Sí, todos, señor! – sonrió Dash, de buen humor.

- ¿Y cómo saldremos? – quiso saber Sarah. El mago se acercó decidido hasta las herrumbrosas cadenas que pendían como telarañas del muro, escogió la que a su juicio parecía más apta, y la asió por un extremo. Sarah le observó con avidez; él haló violentamente de la cadena una, dos, tres veces, hasta que logró arrancarla de su sitio. Luego regresó con el botín en sus manos y se colocó en cuclillas junto a Dash.

- Aaaaaalteza… ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo? – tiritó el gnomo. Jareth lo tomó por el lomo, virándolo para que le diera la espalda, y sin mediar palabra anudó los primeros eslabones al chaleco que llevaba puesto.

- Ahora… - dijo, mientras concluía su tarea – Vas a subir por ahí y les dirás que aten el extremo de esta cadena a algún asidero allá afuera.

- ¡Oh, no! – Murmuró Dash, aterrado – ¡No, no, yo no puedo hacer eso…!

- Oh, sí; sí lo harás.

Dash miró hacia arriba. El túnel que se abría por sobre el hoyo era oscuro y lúgubre; ni hablar de lo extenso. De pronto tuvo la impresión de que sus tripas se retorcían dentro de su diminuto cuerpo, y le rechinaron los colmillos de sólo considerarlo. Jareth sabía que el gnomo era elástico y además poseedor de unas increíbles garras; minúsculo y liviano, cumpliría perfectamente con la encomienda… si primero lograban convencerlo, claro.

- ¡Vamos, Dash, sé que puedes! – Le animó Sarah con confianza – Eres nuestra esperanza.

- No exageres… - bufó Jareth alzando las cejas.

- ¿Qué dices, Dash? – Insistió Sarah - ¿Lo harás?

El pequeño personaje frunció el ceño, como un eximio doctor a punto de iniciar una operación; reunió todo el aire y el impulso que cupieron en su cuerpo, y saltó como una rana hasta apuntalar sus uñas en la pared del túnel. Sarah contuvo el aliento, gozosa. Animado por su breve hazaña, y por la impresión que estaba causando, Dash continuó escalando con audacia, como lo hacen los leopardos a un árbol. Sarah arrojóle una mirada exultante al mago.

- ¡Funcionará!

De inmediato un sonido interrumpió sus festejos. Entre golpes y chillidos, Dash se precipitó a tierra ante sus narices.

- De acuerdo, era una prueba – se apresuró Jareth. Se abalanzó sobre la pobre criatura, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera lo aventó nuevamente hacia el túnel – Ahora vamos de verdad.

Extenuado, asfixiado pero orgulloso, Dash por fin alcanzó la cima y fue recibido por la luz del día y las exclamaciones felices de sus compañeros de viaje. Le habían visto desaparecer presa de la trampa momentos antes y no sospechaban que allá, en las entrañas de la tierra, el valeroso sabueso había hallado sanos y salvos a los huidizos ausentes. Sorprendidos quedaron al verle resurgir con una cadena asida al lomo, y en cuanto él les puso al tanto de lo ocurrido, el equipo entero puso manos a la obra. Las inmediaciones rebozaban de árboles fuertes, así que conseguir un lugar donde asir la cadena no fue inconveniente. Tan pronto como estuvo hecho, sacudieron de la misma para advertirles a los cautivos que ya podían emprender la escalada.

Abajo, en las profundidades, Sarah y Jareth contemplaron con entusiasmo el contoneo de la cadena salvadora.

- ¡Sí, sí! – celebró ella, para sus adentros.

Obedeciendo a su sed creciente de libertad, acercáronse animosos al pie del hoyo, al mismo tiempo, empero Jareth se detuvo en seco al cabo de dar dos pasos. Era algo inherente en él, como un reflejo: permitió que fuese Sarah quien fugase primero. Ante aquél gesto caballero, acudieron a la mente de la muchacha los atentos cuidados prodigados por el mago la noche anterior, y lo menos que podía hacer era agradecérselo. Avergonzada, ruborizada, tomó la cadena entre sus manos, pensando cómo sonaría su primer "gracias"; y antes de abordar el regreso, le dirigió una mirada ansiosa.

- Gracias, Jar… ¡Alteza! – corrigióse de inmediato, y quedóse tiesa. Su corazón dio un brinco indómito al igual que el de su compañero; había estado a punto de llamarle por su nombre. Ella nunca le había llamado por su nombre. Atónito, pasmado, el mago no atinó a pronunciar vocablo; habíale dejado sin habla. Sarah bajó la vista, inquieta, nerviosa, y torpemente se abocó a sus intentos por trepar la soga. Ante sus reiteradas pifias, Jareth reaccionó, saliendo de la alucinación, y le ofreció sus manos a modo de estribo. Entonces sí, la joven dama colocó uno de sus pies allí y logró encaramarse con éxito. El mago observóle avanzar en la escalada pero no estaba allí su mente; habíase detenido en el momento preciso en que un soplo de sus labios hubiese dicho su nombre. Maravillosa sorpresa había sido... Finalmente regresó a la realidad y de un salto él también emprendió la fuga.

- ¿Vienes de visitar a tus reas? – el cuervo ladeó la cabeza para verle mejor; Wallas se aproximó, más atraído por el rojear del vino que por la conversación. Se desplomó en el trono y se llevó una copa a la boca, antes de saciar la curiosidad de su acólito.

- A todas y cada una de ellas. No les queda una gota de vigor.

- Sostengo que es rayano a la locura – musitó el ave, enarbolando una garra para rascarse, atormentado nuevamente por sus parásitos.

- ¿Conoces un método mejor? Con éste obtengo resultados.

- Y el trabajo de un esclavo…

- ¡Silencio! – el hechicero encolerizóse fácilmente – Para mí no lo es tanto. Además… no tiene por qué ser perpetuo. Es sólo hasta que halle un modo mejor.

Las resplandecientes baldosas se hallaban heladas; sin embargo no tenían opción: arrastrarse y suplicar perdón era la única vía factible después de lo ocurrido. Octavius y Grecus avanzaron hasta los pies del nuevo rey lustrando el suelo del salón con sus ropas. Sentado en el trono, con la nariz hundida en su copa y el ceño fruncido, Wallas percibió el ingreso de sus inútiles súbditos, y recordó de pronto por qué se sentía tan ofuscado. Despacio, como quien espera el momento preciso para atinar un zarpazo, alejó de sí la copa y se reclinó hacia atrás en su sillón real. Su mano era tan carnosa y sus nudillos tan grandes que la fina pieza de plata que contenía su bebida parecía perderse entre sus dedos. Inspiró y exhaló profundamente hinchiendo su pecho, recubierto por una coraza rojiza y dorada que acrecentaba terriblemente su porte, como si fuese dueño de los lomos de un búfalo. Los pequeños emisarios temblequearon en sus huesos; el suspiro del rey había alcanzado sus oídos revestido del fuego y la fiereza que se desgarra de la garganta de un dragón.

Una vez ante sus pies, escondieron sus rostros debajo de sus brazos para no ser fulminados con una mirada suya. El rey estaba furioso, las noticias de la captura frustrada de Jareth y Sarah habían llegado sumamente rápido a sus oídos. Los gnomos permanecieron tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles, aguardando el inminente desenlace de la situación. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Wallas extendió la mano que contenía la copa, y estrangulándola con la fuerza de su puño la hizo estallar en mil pedazos por sobre las aterradas cabezas de sus siervos, que se estremecieron.

- Creo haber sido muy claro respecto a lo que quiero que hagan – masculló, visiblemente colérico – Les pedí la cabeza del mago y a la joven humana… ¡Y los dejaron escapar!

Los gnomos dieron un brinco de espanto; se apelotonaron uno junto a otro como si pudieran desvanecerse de la presencia del rey con sólo desearlo. El cuervo arrancó de su garganta un graznido seco, y Wallas incorporóse con rudeza extendiendo su brazo en dirección a las amplias puertas de acceso. Éstas giraron sobre sus pesados goznes abriéndose de par en par.

- ¡Vayan! – Rugió entonces - ¡Échenles a las Doncellas Diurnas y tráiganme a la chica!

Con torpeza y desesperación fruto del terror, Grecus y Octavius se esfumaron a través de los inmensos portales como si volasen. Bueno, al menos estaban vivos para contarla; ahora no había tiempo que perder, una segunda oportunidad no se le daba a cualquiera. Jadeando desesperadamente como máquinas de vapor, los alarmados fugitivos llevaron la misiva del rey al pequeño y atolondrado ejército que custodiaba los recintos reales para los dragones de batalla. El recinto era inmenso, oscuro y poco higiénico; con decenas de gnomos pertrechados con viejas armaduras que poca fe otorgaban en la guerra al juzgar su estado. Diez o doce cubículos con muros de piedra caliza se hallaban dispuestos en torno a un amplio patio de arena, - el patio de armas - utilizado para la monta y apeo de los diminutos soldados a sus respectivos dragones asignados. Cada cubículo hacía las veces de caballeriza para las infernales criaturas, donde se les alimentaba de cuando en cuando y se les colocaban los arreos. Un bullicio mezcla de chillidos, palazos y rugidos se estaba gestando en aquél momento en las entrañas mismas del patio principal de la imponente estancia; intentaban doblegar nuevamente al ambiguo dragón blanco, que a fuerza de zarpazos, bufidos y tarascadas pretendía impedir ser ensillado. Ninguno de aquellos dragones tenía potestad sobre sus facultades naturales para escupir fuego; Wallas se los había impedido mediante un irremediable hechizo que había sellado sus gargantas para este fin. El rey usurpador era consciente de la ineptitud de sus soldados, no deseaba correr riesgos.

Octavius se detuvo al filo de la arena en una imprevista reacción que obedecía a su instinto básico de supervivencia; y era que, loco de rabia, el encabritado dragón viraba de lado asestando coletazos a todo lo que se le cruzase delante. Grecus no fue tan iluminado y fue arrancado, quejido mediante, de las proximidades de su compañero de escape, yendo a dar de narices sobre el cargamento de heno. El dragón giró sobre su eje y se lanzó de cabeza sobre Octavius.

- ¡Ya basta, Púlsar! – se enfureció el gnomo en cuanto observóle lanzarse en picada. Desenvainó de su cinto una vara de sauce y blandiéndola a modo de espada vengadora propinó un sonoro topetazo sobre el morro de la atónita criatura. Púlsar pestañeó, absorto, más de inmediato recapacitó sobre la ofensa; desnudó sus terribles colmillos, acercóle su hocico exhalando un profundo rugido, pero éste se deshizo en el acto ante la zanahoria que su adversario agitaba con la mano.

- ¡Mira lo que tengo, mira lo que tengo! – canturreó Octavius. Púlsar babeó y pareció sonreír con todos y cada uno de sus filosos dientes al sol - ¡Quieto ahí, ahora!

Púlsar obedeció sin chistar, entregado por la insignificante recompensa. Octavius le arrojó el botín a sus fauces, mas al ingerirlo, un rotundo vahído fruto de un maleficio le retiró al animal su consciencia, haciéndole rodar por la arena.

- Algún día harán un maletero contigo… - masculló, meneando la cabeza – ¡Y respecto a ustedes, inútiles! ¡Ya les dije que tuviesen de éstas a mano!

- ¡No podemos recordar tantos detalles! – quejóse uno de los diminutos soldados, acalorado por la contienda.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Si te preguntara dónde estás parado, lo dudarías media hora! – Chilló Octavius - ¡El rey está furioso! ¡Olvidaron traer a los prisioneros y se han escapado!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo que oyen! – Continuó Octavius – ¡El rey ordena que les echen encima a las Doncellas Diurnas, de inmediato!

- ¿A… esas cosas…? – el puñado de soldados se apiñó casi por instinto.

- Sí – sentenció Octavius – A esas cosas. Ahora.


	14. El Jardín de Rododendros

El Jardín de Rododendros

El jardín era un espacio acogedor y delicioso, y sumamente extraño a la vista de los fugitivos aventureros. Cada árbol, cada capullo, hasta los inusuales tonos grises desdibujados en las nubes como manchas de acuarela, todo era poseedor de una belleza grácil e irreal. La tenue brisa acariciaba el alto césped, llevando consigo los aromas de las flores, y las copas mecidas de los árboles jugueteaban con la luz del sol, permitiéndole el paso a veces si, a veces no. El clima se hallaba sospechosamente cálido, como el de una primavera repentina, y una vaporosa nube de polen circundaba a los caminantes, como una incesante niebla ocre. Era una visión de ensueño, hermosa y subyugante.

El equipo, esta vez con todos sus miembros, avanzó cauteloso por entre la espesura, arrojando su vista de izquierda a derecha, captando sonidos, colores y texturas. Cada tenue desliz en la hierba, cada crujir en el dosel, cada roce de una flor, todo era examinado y rehuido con creciente recelo. Por entre medio de la invasión de junquillos asomaban todavía algunas valientes baldosas agrietadas por el implacable paso del tiempo, y en esa senda nuestros osados expedicionarios colocaron uno tras otro sus pies. Nadie sabía con certeza hacia dónde se dirigían, habían optado mancomunadamente por internarse en las profundidades de aquél refugio letárgico sin hacerse demasiadas preguntas. Gennah padeció de pronto una terrible tentación por cortar algunas flores, pero su instinto volátil y temeroso le retuvo. Mejor sería mantener las manos alejadas de todo cuanto le rodeaba; su habilidad para contraer dificultades era un monstruo con el que no debía jugar. Dash y Hoggle comenzaron a sufrir las consecuencias de la nube de esporas, soltando todo el aire en continuos estornudos, mientras Sarah se cubría la nariz con la manga de la camisa. Al cabo de un rato de probar y comprobar que el camino no parecía presentar riesgos, Jareth se abocó nuevamente a su preeminente preocupación en ese momento. Giró la mano, y he aquí un cristal. Ejercitó con él sin problemas, bajo la atenta mirada de Sarah, hasta que súbitamente se presentó un inconveniente y la esfera se evaporó sin orden ni mandato de su dueño. Allí estaba, otra vez el dilema. Bien, había que ser inteligente. El mago intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez tomó en cuenta su entorno. ¿Qué cambiaba, qué influía en él para que no pudiese llevar a cabo sus antojos? ¿Por qué algunas veces sí, y otras no? Sarah se le acercó, incapaz de soportar la curiosidad, y es que ésta vez Jareth no parecía jugar por jugar. Él reparó en que la muchacha le escoltaba mientras andaban, pero esta vez se ahorró ironías para con ella. Sarah se mordió los labios; era obvio que deseaba preguntar, sólo que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

- Me han atado – explicó entonces el mago, adivinando sus pensamientos – Wallas quiere tenerme un poco paranoico.

- ¿Atado? – Susurró Sarah, abriendo sus inmensos ojos verdes - ¿Por eso lo del puente y lo del Olvidadero?

Jareth asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero… - intentó proseguir ella.

- Hazme un favor – le interrumpió él. Sarah cerró la boca, atónita. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Le estaba pidiendo ayuda?

- Dime qué notas diferente cuando el cristal desaparece – indicó él, sin apartar la vista de sus propias manos. Aquello había sonado tan inusitado como el escenario mismo, pero a ella habíale fascinado; había sido como una amnistía, como una licencia para tomarse ciertas libertades con él. Además, se veía tan… relajado, que casi pudo sentirlo parte del equipo por fin.

La esfera se disipó de entre los dedos de Jareth repentinamente. Sarah reaccionó con premura intentando captar el problema a su alrededor.

- Bien, bien, pues… - masculló, echando una ojeada – Diferente, diferente… ¿algo diferente? Sol, flores, no, no… mmmh… Yo me siento bien… Todos nos sentimos bien… Qué extraño…

Un vendaval inesperado, cargado de polen, fragancia y pétalos les hizo ondear los cabellos, y el cristal reapareció en poder del mago en aquél preciso momento. Se miraron, pues, al unísono, reteniendo a la vez el mismo razonamiento. ¿Podría ser? Jareth aguardó a percibir extinta a la brisa primaveral, y entonces arriesgó de nuevo. Nada. Sarah se sorprendió.

- ¿El viento?

- El viento – respondió con certeza su compañero.

Indiscretos, atraídos por el calmo cuchicheo, los demás arremolináronse alrededor, presintiendo que habían hecho todo un descubrimiento.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Quiso saber Gennah asomando su nariz por detrás de la espalda de Sarah.

- Wallas está sobre nosotros – sentenció ésta – Creo que desea entretenerse a costa nuestra.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Su Alteza está atado; hay un hechizo sobre él. No podremos contar con su poder todo el tiempo, sólo cuando sopla el viento – Explicó Sarah ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué? – Toby se sorprendió; Gennah se alarmó.

- ¿Quieres decir que él… sólo puede hacer lo que sabe hacer… cuando haya viento? - Hoggle se mostró tan atónito como desesperanzado, pero Dash intentó elevar la moral del grupo.

- ¿Y por qué no le abanicamos un poquito? – Sugirió, jocoso, pero Jareth le tomó por el pescuezo - ¡Guák…! ¡Era una broma, era una broma…!

- Nos han complicado las cosas, pero de todos modos lo atraparemos, ya verán – les animó Sarah.

El mago cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño; la situación le había aguijoneado el orgullo y no estaba para nada habituado a admitirse en debilidad; y mucho menos delante de terceros. De pronto sintió como si todos los ojos del universo pendieran sobre él, como juzgándolo, como pesándolo en balanza, meneando la cabeza con desaprobación burlona e hilaridad debido a su fracaso. Un ardor fugaz de rubor le comprimió el pecho, sintiéndose desprovisto ante la cruda mirada de otrora sus súbditos; sin embargo, resolvió tomarlo con toda la madurez y filosofía de la que pudo echar mano y, suspiro mediante, no dijo nada. Sarah distinguió su mesura y quedó impresionada, ¿qué estaba pasando con él?

Sus compañeros debatieron en voz baja el asunto, algo preocupados; Jareth era su amuleto hecho carne, y sin sus habilidades garantizadas quien sabe lo que podía ocurrirles allí dentro.

- ¡Dios mío! – Gennah fue la primera en expresarse, gemebunda – ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡No podía resultar tan sencillo! Quién sabe lo que el usurpador hará con nosotros ahora.

- ¿Qué hará? – Espetó Hoggle en el mismo tono – Pues lo que ha venido haciendo hasta hoy, ¡tratar de eliminarnos!

- ¡No podremos con él! – Se amedrentó Dash – Es un hechicero, ¿cierto?

- ¡Claro que podremos! – chilló Toby, tomando parte en el asunto – Venimos muy bien.

- ¡Porque lo teníamos a él! – gruñó Hoggle, apuntando a Jareth sin pudor alguno.

- ¡Y todavía lo tenemos! – exclamó el niño, indignado - ¿O acaso se evaporó?

Jareth alzó las cejas, fastidiado por la inútil charla, y reclinóse hacia atrás, alejándose del grupo unos pasos, como quien se arrepiente profundamente de la compañía que ha escogido. Su apartamiento, su repulsión al momento, no escapó a la sensible percepción de Sarah, instada por esto a saltar de su sitio.

- ¡Muy bien, ey, ey, tranquilos! – Interrumpió el incesante parloteo – Esto no es el fin del mundo, podemos hacerlo igual. Somos un equipo. Y uno muy capaz, por cierto.

- ¡Bah! ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees! – chilló Hoggle.

- Hemos llegado muy lejos – insistió ella, con certeza.

- ¡Porque teníamos una varita mágica! – porfió Hoggle, y el mago le arrojó una mirada feroz.

- Hoggle… – Sarah pronuncióse con convicción – Cuando todo se desplomaba en el puente, la persona que te salvó la vida ya había dejado de ser sobrenatural.

Un silencio sepulcral sobrecogió al grupo por entero, impulsándoles luego a embestir a Jareth con miradas sorprendidas, tan impetuosas e impulsivas como una ola que rompe contra las peñas. Él retrocedió unos pasos, perturbado, repelido hacia atrás como por el impacto de una bala; ¿qué pretendían con aquello, comérselo con los ojos? Gennah entrelazó sus delicadas manos, y se las acercó a la mejilla, colmada de dulzura; no sólo su Alteza había resultado ser un valiente, sino que Sarah le estaba defendiendo a capa y espada ante todo el mundo. ¡Qué romántica manifestación de sus almas! Pero para Hoggle aquella noticia había resultado alarmante.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que todos pudimos haber muerto...?

Sarah echó a reír espontáneamente.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que somos capaces!

- ¡Capaces de suicidarnos!

- Pues, suicidarme no está en mis planes – respondió ella, y volvióse hacia el mago con una mueca cómica en los labios - ¿Y en el suyo, Alteza?

Jareth entornó la mirada, incómodo. Era obvio que intentaba incluirlo en las bufonadas del equipo y eso le resultó trágicamente sentimental, patético.

- ¡Oh, patrañas! – Refunfuñó; mas ante el creciente silencio, fue incapaz de ignorar a esos sugestivos ojos verdes que abrigaban la esperanza de una respuesta.

- ¿Y ser egoísta? – Ironizó - No puedo privar al mundo de mi presencia.

Sarah quedóse de pronto deslumbrada; sólo atinó a soltar una carcajada estrepitosa y contagiosa, y el resto acompañóle en el jolgorio. El mago frunció el ceño, embarazoso, y rápidamente giró sobre sí mismo para seguir caminando. Empero una vez que les hubo dado la espalda esbozó una pérfida sonrisa triunfal, felicitándose a sí mismo por la genialidad con la que había participado en el evento.

El camino serpenteaba, incesante, entre la siembra de frondosos árboles frutales y arbustos en flor. Enramadas y marañas de zinnias multicolores y rododendros jaspeados les cerraban los flancos casi de manera asfixiante. El sol manó sobre ellos tórridos rayos que atravesaron sus ropas entibiándoles hasta por dentro; el alivio les envolvió como un cálido abrazo somnoliento, y con la mirada embelesada por la vibrante vida vegetal, sus pasos se tornaron mansos y aletargados. Las viejas baldosas perdieron de a poco su presencia bajo sus pies; de a trozos, de a partículas, arrasadas por el poder del junquillo que avanzaba conquistándoles territorio, pronto ya no hubo vereda donde pisar. Una alfombra deliciosa de miles y miles de Diente de León amarillos y refulgentes se extendió ante su vista recibiéndoles a un nuevo sector del paseo: una encrucijada de senderos de tierra entre glorietas abrumadas de glicinas en flor. Las muchachas no lograban desprenderse del encanto del entorno, maravilladas por el pulso y la intensidad con que la vida parecía latir allí mismo. Flanqueando las glorietas, a cada lado dos columnas incesantes de rosales exquisitos hacían las veces de murallas vivas y radiantes. Jareth no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraño; nada de aquello le era familiar, y una incipiente percepción de peligro le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la espina. A un lado, luego al otro; por encima, por debajo; sus ojos investigaron con ansiedad el medio en el que se encontraban inmersos, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron fatigosos e infructuosos: al parecer estaban absolutamente solos.

El poder atractivo de su deseo fue más poderoso, y Sarah se acercó de repente a la muralla de rosas carmesíes, elevando la vista hasta lo más alto, donde pendían de sus frágiles cuellos, hermosos pimpollos aterciopelados. Estiró una de sus manos, irguiendo perfectamente el cuerpo para no ser víctima de las espinas, mientras el mago le observaba atento, desde un rincón de la avenida; pero las rosas se mostraban esquivas, a salvo en las alturas. No bastándole la iniciativa, Sarah arremetió de un salto para capturarlas al vuelo; pero esto tampoco fue suficiente, y ella pendió de sus labios una mueca de frustración. Unas pisadas llamaron su atención hacia delante; el mago se acercaba teniendo en ella fijos sus ojos.

- ¡Jamás había visto tanta belleza reunida en un mismo lugar! – le confesó ella, fascinada. Jareth retuvo sus palabras unos momentos, devorando con su mirada la escasa distancia que les separaba.

- Yo sí… - dijo finalmente. Sarah abrió sus labios, deslumbrada, desbordada, sobrecogida por el impulso de la certeza de que se refería a ella.

El mago, que le superaba en estatura, se tendió sobre la muralla viviente y súbitamente quebró el tallo de la más deliciosa de las rosas de la planta. Sarah no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; algo estaba sucediendo, algo estaba palpitando en sus adentros. Sus ojos se estremecieron como dos pálidas gotas de rocío ante el excitante obsequio que le ofrecía su compañero; y con el mayor de los cuidados rozó aquél tallo con los dedos hasta que pudo asirlo por completo.

- Ten… - murmuró él con sencillez – Para que le des un poco de envidia…

Sin decir nada más, el misterioso mago se alejó por el sendero, tan silencioso y tan etéreo como había llegado. Ella derramó su mirada en la flor, aun sorprendida, y descubrió aferrada al pimpollo una pequeña y redondeada pluma blanca. Sarah sonrió, vivificada, ¿un mensaje? ¿Una señal? No cabían dudas. La calidez y suavidad de las plumas se habían proclamado excusa para verles rendidos, uno junto al otro, mientras todo se venía abajo. Presa de la más deliciosa fascinación, obnubilada quedó; inmóvil allí donde se había parado.

Gennah, que no había perdido pisada a los acontecimientos ajenos ni pretendía por un momento hacerlo, desplegó una sonrisa de un extremo a otro de la cara como celebrando una victoria propia; y presumiéndose confidente de su más reciente adquisición amistosa, se arrojó sobre la espalda de Sarah, tomándola por los hombros y propinándole una entusiasta sacudida.

- ¡Dios mío, Sarah, lo he visto todo…!

Sarah reaccionó sobresaltada, virando sobre su eje y agitando exasperadamente las manos para cerrarle la boca; y es que la candidez de Gennah le otorgaba mucho ímpetu a su voz… demasiado ímpetu.

- ¡Shhh…! – regañóle Sarah, ruborizada. Gennah abrió mucho los ojos y enmudeció, captando de inmediato el mensaje.

- ¡Déjame verlo, quiero verlo! – El elfo acató la orden y susurraba, pero brincaba en su sitio como una colegiala a punto de leer una carta secreta de amor.

- ¡Es sólo una flor! – siseó Sarah, avergonzada; comprimió la rosa contra su pecho como si con eso lograse que desapareciera de la vista del mundo entero, pero una de las espinas doblegó su instinto de discreción, y de un salto dejó la flor y la pluma al descubierto, ante la absorta mirada de su amiga.

- ¡Guauu…! – Rió Gennah, embelesada - ¿Y esto qué significa? ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¡Recuerda que lo has prometido!

- ¡Yo nunca prometí nada! – se excusó Sarah.

- ¡Sí lo hiciste!

- No; yo dije que algún día te contaría – Sarah disciplinó nerviosamente su cabello.

- ¡Y bueno, pues! – sonrió Gennah con ansia desmedida; su actitud recordaba a un sediento ante un oasis.

- ¡Por favor, Gennah! – Sonrió Sarah con hilaridad - ¡No puedes ser tan fisgona, chica!

- Oh, sí; sí que puedo.

- Está bien – Sarah regresó a su antigua senda para retomar el viaje – Prometo que algún día te contaré.

- ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste ayer!

- Y es todo lo que oirás de mí hoy…

Gennah frunció los labios como una chiquilla caprichosa a la que le acababan de decir que no.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Sarah! ¡Dijiste que ibas a contarme todo!

El elfo rondó sobre ella, de a brincos, como una niña. Sarah sonrió, indecisa entre la sorpresa y la ternura; la personalidad de Gennah se develaba cándida e ingenua por momentos; pura y de noble corazón; por lo que tuvo, por un fugaz instante, impresión de estar hablando con Toby.

- ¿Por qué tengo que contarte todo de mi? – preguntó entonces, como se le preguntan obviedades a los niños sólo para disfrutar la hilaridad de la respuesta.

- Pues… - respondió Gennah con naturalidad - ¡Porque eso hacen los amigos!

Jareth, que marchaba próximo a ellas, disparó su mirada al cielo incapaz de refrenar su instinto mordaz.

- ¡Bendita soledad!

Las muchachas le prodigaron algunas miradas ofuscadas, mas de inmediato Sarah rescató el tema de conversación.

- Bien – propuso de buen humor – Cuéntame de tu vida primero.

- ¿De mi vida? – se extrañó Gennah; ¿por qué alguien iba a querer saber algo de su vida? – Pues… no hay mucho que saber… Mi familia me detesta, mis amigos huyen de mí…

- Y no los culpo… - masculló Jareth con una mueca irónica.

- ¿Por qué huyen de ti? – inquirió Sarah, ignorando por completo los comentarios del mago. Gennah abandonó su mirada sobre la greda del camino.

- Ah, pues… porque… - murmuró dubitativa. Sarah, Hoggle, Dash y Toby le circundaron sumamente interesados en sus palabras.

- Porque no soy elfo, como los demás.

Sus compañeros blandieron miradas desconcertadas; a simple vista era tan similar a cualquiera de aquellos seres que ninguno de los allí presentes se había atrevido a dudarlo jamás. Gennah intuyó que padecían de una creciente confusión, y cobrando todo el coraje que requería una confesión, abrió su boca y espetó un:

- Soy mitad elfo y mitad enano, una vergüenza para mi familia.

La noticia conmovió casi al instante al curioso auditorio que la escoltaba; Jareth temió con fastidio que la avalancha sentimental derivara en un mar de lágrimas.

- Oh, perfecto…

- ¿Mitad y mitad? – Preguntó Toby descarnadamente - ¿Tu mamá era una cosa y tu papá otra?

- Ya, Toby, basta – reprendióle su hermana.

- No, déjalo, es la verdad – susurró Gennah resignada – No soy ni una cosa, ni la otra, por eso me detestan.

- Bueno, pues déjame decirte una cosa – Interrumpió Hoggle, con su candor innato - De ambas partes te has llevado lo mejor.

El enano extendió su diminuto brazo presentando dúctilmente una flor ante las pasmadas narices de Gennah; ni lerdo ni perezoso había hallado la manera de llamarle la atención… en el momento adecuado. La cortejada doncella abrió sus ojos azules a todo lo extenso de su capacidad; con manos trémulas aceptó tímidamente el obsequio, y conmovida posó su mirada en su gentil servidor y el resto de los presentes.

- Y no te preocupes por no tener familia – dijo Toby con inocencia – Si te quedas con nosotros no te vas a sentir sola.

Gennah lució, pues, radiante de dicha, y deslizó su mirada enternecida ante la sonrisa de sus amigos, cercando la flor entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ustedes son mi familia…!

Jareth negó con la cabeza.

- Cierto… los parientes no se eligen…

Toby, Dash y Hoggle le propinaron al elfo un fuerte abrazo; Sarah salió disparada al encuentro del mago.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – le preguntó indignada.

- ¿Mi problema? – pestañeó él, fingiendo no entender.

- Sí, tu problema – insistió ella, ofuscada – La chica acaba de contarnos algo muy importante, ¡sé un poco más respetuoso!

- ¿Aquí vamos otra vez? – sonrió Gennah a sus compañeros; la escena no había pasado desapercibida y prometía entretenimiento.

- Oh, sí… - respondieron ellos.

- ¿Me estás sermoneando? – inquirió Jareth con sorna; ambos habían detenido el paso y cruzaban miradas desafiantes.

- Ojala pudiera hacerte escarmentar – enfrentóle Sarah. Era evidente que su lengua corría más a prisa que su mente, porque al oírla el mago se le vino encima y un arrebato de fuga hizo presa en ella.

- Oh, ¿en serio? – Sonrió él, acercándosele de manera felina – Bien, es tu oportunidad…

Ante el primer paso dado hacia ella, Sarah volvió grupas de inmediato, atolondrada y presurosa; pero a su captor no le cupieron dudas, cercándole todas y cada una de las salidas. Si intentaba por la derecha, él se interponía, si fugaba por la izquierda, allí lo tenía. Paso a paso Jareth no cejó en su determinación de acorralarle; mostróse muy seguro de sí mismo y disfrutando de la contienda. Ella, en cambio, reculó instintivamente con el rostro pálido y los labios abiertos, hasta que las agudas garras de las rosas del muro limitaron su huida definitivamente. Ahora sí, ya no tendría escapatoria. Las esmeraldas de sus ojos rutilaron estremecidas; en el fondo, lo sabía, le encantaba que él se comportase así. Los curiosos contuvieron el aliento y estiraron todo el cuello para no perder detalle. Jareth redujo a la agitada joven contra el filo de las espinas y reclinóse sobre ella con una sonrisa mordaz.

- Vamos, asústame…

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhh…! – gritó alguien por allá atrás. Se trataba de Dash, fuera de sí, enroscado sobre la cabeza de Toby y apuntando con los dedos hacia el horizonte - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Unas extrañas siluetas oscuras se remontaban por los aires en curso directo a ellos; con cuerpos alargados y velludos, alas redondeadas y ligeras, y más de cuatro extremidades, recordaban más a mariposas gigantes que a otra cosa. Cada una del tamaño de una vaca, un centenar de ellas se aproximaban en formación cerrada, como un temible frente de tormenta.

- ¡Tienes mi permiso para quedarte a preguntar! – exclamó Hoggle saltando por encima de su compañero; sin siquiera pensarlo el grupo entero emprendió una huida desesperada a través de los pasillos, salvando a zancadas piedras, troncos y todo cuanto se interpusiera entre ellos y su integridad física.

- ¡Son bichos…! – Gritó Gennah exasperada; había extendido los brazos hacia el frente como si aquello le facilitase un escape más veloz - ¡Me aterran los bichos, me dan asco, los odio!

Los caminos se ramificaban; el ímpetu nublaba el sentido de orientación.

- ¿Hacia dónde, hacia dónde? – jadeó Dash que corría a la cabeza; había alcanzado una bifurcación capciosa y angustiosamente intentaba evitar ser abandonado o extraviado en la estampida. Gennah, enloquecida, se escabulló por el pasillo derecho sin miramientos; pálida, sofocada, enardecida. Los insectos calificaban como otro de sus monstruosos terrores indómitos.

- ¡Por aquí, por aquí! – aulló a voz en cuello, y desapareció rumbo a lo desconocido.

- ¡Gennah, espera! – Gritaron sus compañeros - ¡No debemos separarnos!

- ¡Demonios! – Rugió Jareth - ¡No otra vez lo del puente!

Las temibles orugas velludas con alas eran conocidas como las Doncellas Diurnas; no eran poseedoras de algún distinguido diseño o color como sus parientes más pequeñas y más inofensivas, pero sí eran perspicaces y de muy mal talante. Se dividieron en dos bandos, cada uno acosando al grupo por cada flanco; estaban muy cerca, casi podían echárseles encima.

- ¡Gennah! ¡Gennah! – gritó Sarah; no tuvieron opción; se inmiscuyeron a galope tendido en el pasillo escogido por la desquiciada escapista.

- ¡Por aquí! ¡Vengan por aquí! – gritó el elfo a la distancia; podían oírla pero no verla, el sendero viró en ambos sentidos antes de que pudiesen dar cuenta de ella. Finalmente la hallaron, todos a la vez, mas fue necesario apuntalar los zapatos al suelo porque se abría ante ellos un barranco en franca depresión.

- ¡Aaaaah! – Dash se aferró de donde pudo, asestando arañazos a diestra y siniestra; los demás hicieron lo propio, apelotonándose torpemente al filo de la hondonada. Topetazos, bufos y reyertas; todo se produjo al unísono en medio de una maraña de fugitivos alterados.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – Gritó Jareth enfurecido - ¡Nos has traído a un abismo!

- Yo, yo…

- ¡Usa tu poder! – ladró Sarah al mago.

- ¡Demonios, Sarah, no hay viento, no puedo! – Rugió él - ¡Sabía que ésta loca nos traería problemas!

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Hoggle estirando el cuello por sobre el vacío - ¡No es profundo, miren!

- ¡Saltemos y rodemos! – chilló Sarah; rápidamente se precipitó a la orilla dispuesta a deslizarse, Jareth le siguió pisándole los talones.

- ¡No, no! – Bufó Gennah, aterrada – No hablan en serio, ¿verdad? ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

El mago volvióse sobre Sarah; echaba fuego por los ojos.

- ¿La empujas tú, o la empujo yo?

Sarah asió férreamente la mano de su amiga y todos se lanzaron al vacío, despeñándose en una interminable rodada que les alejó del peligro al menos unos escasos minutos más. El alud de prófugos se detuvo de pronto de manera descuidada al pie de lo que parecía ser un pequeño valle. Abobados, inquietos y espantados lucharon ferozmente por ponerse de pie, como quien despierta asfixiado bajo las sábanas luego de una escalofriante pesadilla. Sarah y Jareth se irguieron, pero un sonido seco zumbó cortando el aire por encima de sus cabezas; las Doncellas Diurnas ya estaban allí, y arqueando el lomo como un caballo que da corcovos, desplegaron sus extremidades para asirse sobre ellos.

- ¡Corran! ¡Corran! – aulló Sarah empujando a todo el resto a ponerse en movimiento; Gennah daba gritos de estupor; la sola presencia de los insectos bastaba para arrastrarla a un desequilibrio casi completo. Dos, tres, cinco, las Doncellas reiteraban sus picadas sobre el equipo intentando arrebatar a alguno de sus miembros, como lo hacen los halcones con sus desdichadas presas; el incesante batir de sus alas era ensordecedor y espeluznante, y se expandían sobre ellos como oscuras sombras rasgadas de la misma noche. Los aventureros devoraron las distancias con irrefrenable ímpetu por salvar la vida, entre saltos y tropiezos. Sarah se fue de bruces sobre el manto de tierna hierba, pero Jareth la arrancó del suelo asiéndola por la mano y conduciéndola detrás de sí.

Un estrepitoso rugido surcó de un extremo a otro del cielo; en la desdicha del escape habían perdido la noción de la atmósfera que les rodeaba; era un trueno. El paradisíaco jardín que otrora hubiese cautivado sus sentidos había quedado ya muy atrás, y el esplendor y calidez que manaba habíase diluido en un instante, tajado por la repentina brisa fría de la tormenta cercana. Una sombra insólita se recortó sobre el cielo plomizo del horizonte; un montículo de piedra que se acrecentaba ante la vista a medida que se avanzaba a campo traviesa; un castillo. Un castillo antiguo, derruido, abandonado a su suerte durante centurias; Jareth fue el primero en dar cuenta de la revelación.

- ¡Por aquí, vamos! – gritó de manera imperiosa, y condujo al resto de la horda de perseguidos hacia los campos adyacentes al refugio. Un destello, un trueno; un recio vendaval sopló sobre sus cabezas advirtiendo que la tempestad se hallaba a las puertas; Toby exhaló un grito, arrebatado de la manada por una Doncella hacia las alturas donde imperaba el torbellino, pero Jareth contaba con el viento a su favor y no lo dudó; tornándose lechuza desplegó las alas para ser engullido por la feroz corriente que lo transportó a altitudes insospechadas en un instante. Sarah giró sobre sus talones vociferando el nombre de su hermano, pero Gennah le arrastró consigo evitándole caer en manos de sus cazadores. Tres, cuatro, las Doncellas no cedían en su propósito y la crudeza de la escena les inspiró a redoblar esfuerzos; Hoggle chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones que el castillo estaba próximo, que no desfallecieran, y su voz se tornó apenas audible por sobre el fragor de truenos y aleteos de insectos.

El castillo no poseía foso, empero se hallaba encumbrado. Los portones, rigurosamente sellados, impedían el acceso indefectiblemente. Gennah estaba enloquecida, y en su afán por evadirse de la muerte halló cabida a través de una hendidura en la piedra del murallón de la torre de flanco; el castillo, envejecido, contaba con ésta y muchas otras heridas por donde escabullirse. Siguiéndole el rastro tenazmente, pronto todo el equipo se encontró dentro del oscuro recinto, tosiendo, temblando.

- ¡Dios, mío! – Gritó Sarah - ¡Dios mío, Toby!

Un golpe seco, como el estrellarse de un cuerpo inerte sobre el muro lapidó sus palabras; las Doncellas se adherían por fuera a las murallas, la torre, las ventanas, como si de ventosas se tratase.

- ¡No se queden aquí! ¡Muévanse! – Ordenó Hoggle internándose peligrosamente en el castillo; salón tras salón, escaleras, recodos y vueltas; escaparon desbocados arrasando con todo a su paso: alfombras, cortinas, muebles antiguos y derruidos. Todo era un estorbo para ponerse a salvo. Arremetieron en lo que parecía haber sido el salón del trono en alguna remota era; sin mediar palabra clavaron las uñas en todo cuanto pudieron para trancar las ventanas, las Doncellas les habían seguido el rastro por fuera y se debatían entre ellas por inmiscuirse en las hendijas. Seis, siete, ocho, los ventanales fueron siendo cubiertos en desesperación absoluta; cuando algún insecto alcanzaba a entrometer sus patas, era repelido a palazos entre gritos agónicos de espanto.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde están? – Gritó Sarah fuera de sí, su angustia iba en aumento y su enardecido palpitar amenazaba con dejarla inconsciente - ¿¡Dónde están, los ven!

- ¡No veo nada, no veo nada! – ladró Dash disparando fugaz la mirada hacia el exterior; sólo quedaban dos ventanas por sellar; Gennah y Hoggle halaron un viejo mueble de madera de ébano y clausuraron la penúltima abertura, luego apilaron unas sillas antiquísimas con su respectiva mesa, y cuando forcejeaban por trasladarlas, un golpe sordo y seco les hizo saltar y aullar de terror. Envueltos en la capa de plumas blancas, Toby y Jareth arremetieron por la ventana, dando contra el piso de la sala y deslizándose unos metros a raíz del impulso de la picada; el mago había tenido éxito en su rescate y se había precipitado buscando refugio para ambos en el interior. Dando gritos de alivio y exclamaciones de alegría, el resto de fugitivos se les echó encima, pero Jareth les trasladó a la realidad de inmediato saltando como un gato sobre los muebles y obstruyendo la última abertura. La tormenta rugió con implacable ferocidad; ya estaba cernida sobre ellos. Todos y cada uno de los accesos se hallaba ya ciego; los amigos se vieron abandonados a la más intensa penumbra que, de cuando en cuando, era cercenada por los destellos cegadores del relámpago que lograba terciar por las hendijas. Gennah estaba pálida; empequeñecida junto a Hoggle aguardaba con certeza un desenlace macabro; Sarah posó su espalda en la pared, reteniendo el aliento, como si con su sonido diese pista al enemigo de su ubicación exacta. Todos se sumieron en un eterno silencio; sólo la tempestad y el incesante aletear de las Doncellas les alcanzaba desde el exterior.

De pronto el cerrojo de una de las inmensas celosías cedió ante el hostigamiento y un par de patas vellosas irrumpieron junto a Sarah; la chica gritó, pero atinó a aferrarse con vivaz determinación a una de las hojas de madera mientras Jareth corría en su ayuda conteniendo y empujando la otra para conservar al monstruo por fuera. En la brusquedad de la intromisión, la extraña alimaña había abierto paso a toda el agua y todo el viento que aullaba furioso a sus espaldas, y la joven y el mago entornaron los ojos, molestos y acosados por el ataque incesante de la helada llovizna. El insecto era portentosamente fuerte, y hubo que echar mano a toda la resistencia posible para retenerle y reducirle. Jareth tomó impulso, y en un embiste desesperado, lograron su cometido; los postigos se cerraron violentamente y ambos permanecieron estáticos, abrazando cada uno su celosía y jadeando ruidosamente para recuperar el aliento. Sarah había dejado caer su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, a escasos centímetros de la madera; deslizó una mirada hacia su izquierda y comprobó que el mago se encontraba en circunstancias similares, exhalando vapor a causa del intenso frío y con el torso aún aferrado a la ventana. Él también elevó la mirada, y los dos descubriéronse agotados.

- ¡Necesito vacaciones…! – jadeó Jareth, comprimiendo su largo y bruñido flequillo entre su frente y la madera.

- ¡Yo también…!


	15. El Castillo en Ruinas

El Castillo en Ruinas

La noche se desplomó sobre ellos como el aguacero mismo; feroz, inclemente, intempestivo; los resplandores parecían partir el negro tapiz del cielo en dos, una veces al este y otras al oeste, sin cesar. La carga del diluvio fue demasiado para las Doncellas; sus frágiles alas ondulaban entre posiciones cóncavas y convexas a gusto y placer de la ventisca, y el deterioro provocado por el furioso repiquetear de la lluvia les amenazaba con impedir sus andanzas aéreas si permanecían por más tiempo expuestas a las inclemencias externas. Después de algunos intentos más por darles alcance y viéndose frustradas, emprendieron la retirada al amparo de la negritud circundante. El grupo aguardó prudentemente un tiempo razonable antes de suspirar de alivio; mas al cabo así lo hicieron, comprendiéndose libres del acoso del ejército de insectos.

- Se han ido… - Toby fue el primero en abrir la boca; afuera, la ventisca silbaba con furia indecible.

Jareth tronó los dedos y un centenar de velones amarillentos ardieron al unísono; habituados a la penumbra, la vista de los presentes sufrió unos instantes el encuentro con la débil luz. Se hallaban sentados en círculo, en el suelo; habían adoptado esa posición para aguardar agazapados que las Doncellas se retirasen, y pasado el peligro, decidieron que era viable reincorporarse. Ahora sí, un poco más tranquilos, se desató el resto de sus sentidos, y comenzaron a observar, curiosear y explorar los alrededores. Jareth arrojó su vista sobre el enano.

- Edgard….

- Hoggle.

- Como te llames. Sube las escaleras, aquí a la derecha; vas a encontrar un salón o una biblioteca. Tiene hogar a leña; ocúpate.

- ¡Sí, Señor! – respondió el enano y desapareció raudo a cumplir con su tarea.

- Gennah – llamóle Jareth - Extraviaste el saco con las mantas, ¿verdad?

- Si, yo…. – aterróse el elfo.

- Hay cortinados – continuó él, sin oírla – Reúnelos; son gruesos, pueden hacer las veces de abrigo, harán falta.

- ¡De inmediato!

- Toby – convocóle el mago; el pequeño se le aproximó entusiasmado y Jareth colocóse en cuclillas junto a él para que nadie más oyese – Vigílala. Asegúrate que no nos meta en más problemas.

- ¿¡Yo! – Sonrió Toby, exultante al descubrirse digno de su confianza - ¡A la orden! ¡Vamos, Dash!

Sarah frunció el entrecejo, algo sorprendida; ¿había tomado por asalto el comando del equipo? Aquél entusiasmo repentino por interactuar con el resto de los seres pensantes del universo se mostraba cautivante.

- ¿Y yo? – Inquirió mordaz, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?

Jareth se relajó y se entregó a la ironía.

- Tú… - dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona – Oh, sí, tú. Aléjate de las ventanas, aléjate del pasillo, aléjate de las escaleras; vete al salón donde dormirán y mantén la boca cerrada.

Escandalizada, Sarah se dispuso a responder, pero Gennah irrumpió en escena con una pila de telas añejas a cuestas; Toby la secundaba patrullándola de cerca.

- ¡Las tengo! – Anunció el elfo con dicha - ¿Qué hago ahora?

- Vete al salón con tu amiga – Indicó Jareth – Y preparen sus lugares para dormir.

- Entendido – Respondió Gennah obedientemente, y volviéndose invitó a Sarah a acompañarla.

- ¡Ah! – Interrumpió el mago – Y ya quédense allá. Hoggle les tendrá listo el hogar.

- ¿No vendrás con nosotros? – quiso saber Sarah.

- No – respondió él, secamente. Sarah recordó su promesa acerca de su vigilia constante, aunque comenzaba a creer que la estaba llevando a la exageración; sin embargo no le contradijo, la integración al equipo que estaba demostrando era, aunque incipiente y trémula, maravillosa. Pudo percibir un cierto cambio de humor muy grande en él, como… como si de repente hubiese comenzado a ser auténtico, a mostrarse tal cual era.

- Está bien – susurró ella entonces; giró sus pies en dirección a la puerta, siguiendo la senda que Gennah y Toby habían tomado hacía unos minutos, pero antes de salir regresó su rostro una vez más.

– Buenas noches… - saludóle en baja voz, dilatando la despedida todo el tiempo que le fue posible. Un fuego repentino ascendió suavemente de su pecho a sus mejillas; Dios, cómo hubiese deseado decírselo en ese instante; decirle que se moría de deseos, que ya no quería tener que despedirse de él jamás, ni siquiera para ir a descansar. Pero le era imposible, ¡condenados miedos que se lo impedían! Era tan sublime su sueño, tan irreal a simple vista, como una pompa de jabón; y el terror de quebrarla al tocarla con los dedos era demasiado poderoso. Jareth alzó la mirada y titubeó unos instantes, vagamente intimidado al percibir la intensidad con que era observado.

- Buenas noches… - respondió en el mismo tono.

Sarah sonrió débilmente y dejó caer la mirada; desapareció tras el umbral, y él permaneció inmóvil, con sus ojos fijos en la puerta, pensando.

Gennah ingresó a la biblioteca con el desprolijo manojo que traía entre manos; Hoggle ya casi tenía todo listo, la leña – fruto de algunas sillas de madera - había comenzado a chisporrotear deliciosamente en su sitio irradiando calor a los recién llegados.

- ¡Oh, cuánta falta me hacía esto! – gimió Dash, estirando sus manos para sentir el calor del fuego. Afuera arreciaba la tormenta, y a cada azote de la ventisca le correspondía un escalofrío suyo.

- ¡A mí también! – sonrió Toby.

- ¡Échale más, échale más! – Insistió el gnomo a Hoggle, arrancando de la pared algunos tapices viejos que alimentasen el apetito de las llamas – Mira éste, que es bien grande.

- ¡No, qué haces! – Le reprendió el enano - ¿No te das cuenta la mugre que tiene? ¡Con tanto polvillo, lo único que lograremos es asfixiar el fuego, piensa!

Hoggle alejó la oferta de Dash arrojando su parva de tapices en las espaldas de Gennah, que habíase abocado de cuclillas a dispersar las telas.

- ¡Oh, lo siento, mariposa!

- Tranquilo, la mugre no muerde… por ahora – sonrió ella; mas al quitarse el montón de encima, reparó en el diseño grabado en uno de los paños – Mira, parecen escudos familiares… o algo por el estilo. Qué bonitos rojos, lucen muy bien a pesar de los años.

- Ve tú a saber los siglos que tienen… - murmuró el enano, buscando exasperadamente un atizador o algo semejante.

- Lástima que están tan rotos… - suspiró Gennah, intentando desdoblarlo para leerle.

- Parecen rulos… - sonrió Toby al escudriñar.

- El mayor poder… no. Te regirá el más poderoso… no. – Gennah intentó leer, pero la escasez de luz obligóle a procurar la proximidad de una vela – Las más poderosas fuerzas que rigen al mundo.

- Lindo deseo para un escudo familiar – ironizó Hoggle – Qué modestos…

- Amor y Voluntad; las más poderosas fuerzas que rigen al mundo – corrigióse Gennah – Lo leí al revés. Tal vez no sea un escudo, tal vez es sólo un tapiz de adorno. Me gusta.

- Consérvalo.

- ¿Para qué? – Rió el elfo - ¿Cómo recuerdo de esta pesadilla? Ni hablar.

Como hábil ama de casa, Gennah dispuso rápidamente las mantas en el suelo, alineándolas y distribuyéndolas con esmero. El calor de la chimenea pronto despertó el buen humor del equipo que, tras una breve charla, vencido por el agotamiento, se dispuso a descansar hasta el otro día. Sarah echó una ojeada hacia el pasillo por donde había venido; su sonrisa se esfumó casi en el acto y una opresión en el pecho le colmó de temor. Todavía podían percibirse las ondulantes luces de las velas a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en calma; sin embargo en su interior un mal presentimiento había tomado posesión de sus sentidos sin previo aviso.

Arrullados por el incesante rumor de la lluvia, uno a uno sus compañeros fueron quedándose dormidos; Gennah bostezó con intensidad, pero no pudo recostarse en paz al observar la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Sarah.

- ¿Sucede algo? – susurró entonces, alarmada.

- No, no, nada – respondió Sarah, despabilándose de sus lucubraciones como quien despierta de un ensueño – No puedo dormir…

- ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber el elfo; por unos instantes dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa creyendo que su amiga soñaba despierta con el rey; sin embargo abandonó su postura al advertir que en realidad algo parecía estar atormentándola.

- No lo sé – respondió Sarah – Debe ser el cansancio y el susto que me llevé con Toby, es todo. Duerme Gennah, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Gennah comprendió que su amiga deseaba continuar con sus reflexiones a solas, y supo respetar eso; se reclinó sobre sus mantas y se preparó para dormir.

- Está bien – susurró antes de cerrar los ojos – Pero si necesitas algo, me llamas.

- Lo haré, gracias.

Recuperar el control de su magia era un placer vivificante; mientras afuera aullara la tormenta, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Jareth mudóse de atuendo, experimentando dichoso el deleite de la ropa limpia: una camisa blanca de exuberante cuello y mangas amplias; chaleco negro reluciente y pantalones y botas grises igualmente impecables. Acondicionó su collar, deslizando el cordel entre sus dedos para que pendiera en el lugar correcto, envolvióse en una capa abrigada y ajustó sus lustrosos guantes, todo con el disfrute de quien puede contar con un momento exclusivo para sí mismo. Con un giro de su dedo índice, la celosía del ventanal principal se abrió de par en par permitiendo que ingresaran los refulgentes destellos de la tempestad; empero el aguacero quedó fuera, Jareth había pensado en todo y había dispuesto un discreto cristal para la ventana. Bajo el marco de la misma, un par de sillones mullidos y una mesita baja le fueron como anillo al dedo; otra orden muda con la mano y los muebles estuvieron perfectamente dispuestos para el relax. Jareth se acercó, empujó con el taco de su bota uno de los sillones y se desplomó en él hundiéndose hacia atrás con toda comodidad; y los pies, como era su costumbre, descansando sobre la mesita adyacente. Qué delicia. Su mirada escapó fugaz por la ventana, a través de la tempestuosa noche; el viento recio hacía trepidar los cristales y al mago se le henchía el pecho de frenesí; la lluvia, el torbellino, la noche, cosas que le encendían la mente y los instintos. Cómo amaba las noches borrascosas; andar en ella, mojarse: su imaginación volaba desbocada mientras se le erizaba la piel al contacto con las heladas gotas de lluvia. Entrelazó sus manos sobre el vientre y se dispuso a disfrutar de una velada tranquila, la primera en varios días.

Las horas pasaron y la temperatura descendía abruptamente. La madrugada se deslizaba lenta, abandonada por el cruel temporal pero todavía azotada por el viento; en la derruida biblioteca, los aventureros dormían. El castillo abandonado ofrecía un refugio seco y cálido, sin embargo su interior era oscuro y lúgubre; los muros gruesos y la escasez de luz convertía aquél amparo en un nido un tanto inquietante.

Sarah no lograba conciliar el sueño; una angustia alarmante iba de continuo en aumento dentro de su pecho; tenía la clara impresión de que algo nefasto podía llegar a ocurrirle si dormía. No se trataba de que le faltase fe en su defensor; esto tenía que ver con una amenaza intangible, algo que podía alcanzarla sin que nadie lo notase. Temerosa, decidió velar despierta unas cuantas horas, mas el frío era intenso y su cansancio también.

Al cabo de un rato de respirar preocupada la pesada atmósfera de la sala, creyendo ver una amenaza en cada sombra, fue sobresaltada por un crujido tenue pero audible proveniente del pasillo. Volvió su mirada hacia Toby; el pequeño dormía con Dash enroscado en la cabeza, con suma tranquilidad. Dudó, pues, nos instantes, intimidada; tal vez era el mago rondando el castillo; tal vez estaba aburrido y por eso merodeaba. Sin embargo ella sabía que él se hallaba escaleras abajo y no era habitual que paseara durante su custodia; prefería desparramarse en algún sitio mientras las horas pasaban, no le era menester caminar en pos de los sonidos, éstos venían hasta él por su eficaz oído.

Sarah inspiró profundo, reunió valor, y se incorporó de entre sus letárgicas amistades; con pisadas suaves y livianas acercóse al umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca, y estirando tímidamente la mano, asió el marco y allegó su cuerpo. Asomó la cabeza hacia el oscuro pasillo y fue recibida por lamentos, los lamentos del viento que aullaba; arrojó su mirada hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y nada; sólo negritud y lamentos. Uno, dos, tres pasos vacilantes y se encontraba fuera de la sala, sumida en los dominios de un extenso corredor vacío. Primero sus manos, luego todo el cuerpo se posó en el muro, deslizándose como una sombra más de la noche; el pasillo no poseía ventanas a excepción de una, al final del pasaje, en el extremo opuesto, de frente. Era un ventanal tan antiguo como la vida misma, que le ofrecía la espeluznante vista de un árbol raquítico y moribundo mecido por el viento, contribuyendo a acrecentar su temor. Empero obligóse a llegar al final del corredor, al pie de la escalera; y descendió lentamente por ella, acariciando los helados muros con una de sus manos. Habiendo conquistado sus resquemores hasta el momento, Sarah finalizó el descenso y se encontró de pie ante la sala real, allí donde el mago se mantenía despierto. Amplia, antigua, con cortinas carcomidas y alfombras derruidas. Oscura, tanto o más que el resto de las habitaciones del castillo, sólo era iluminada por la débil luz de la luna, que, atravesando los cristales de la única ventana descubierta, recortaba a contraluz la silueta de un hombre descansando en un sillón con los pies sobre la mesa para el té. De espaldas a la joven, Jareth contemplaba con serenidad el cielo nocturno; el incesante centellear de las estrellas, intermitente, como guiños ladinos, encendiendo y apagando sus fulgores conforme las nubes les estorbasen o liberasen el camino, arrasadas por el viento. Sarah se estremeció; su corazón palpitó; pero se dispuso a retirarse, temerosa y de puntillas sin ser descubierta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – le preguntó él de repente sin moverse de su lugar. Ella dio un respingo; ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí si ni siquiera había volteado a verla? Bien, era inútil esconderse, así que intentó colocar al demonio de su temor bajo control y avanzar hacia el mago, con tanto o mayor cuidado con el que había atravesado el pasillo, en medio de la reinante oscuridad.

Jareth se veía sosegado, perdiendo su mirada en la noche; pero cuando Sarah llegó junto a él, bajó los pies de la mesita y se inclinó para levantarse. Ella se detuvo en seco; aún lucía tan intimidante…

Con caballerosidad, el mago invitóle a sentarse en el sillón que descansaba frente a él, y no volvió a tomar asiento hasta que ella lo hubo hecho primero. A Sarah le resultó muy agradable y galante de su parte, pero nunca lograba reunir el valor para decírselo.

Con la misma serenidad con que hacía un tiempo contemplaba el cielo, Jareth se reclinó sobre el cómodo sillón en silencio. Veíase tan confiado, tan calmo, aunque el silencio entre ellos se transmutó en incertidumbre para Sarah, y comenzó a tiritar de nuevo; ¿por qué nunca lograba controlarse? Juntó sus manos y las aprisionó entre sus rodillas, visiblemente nerviosa; el mago le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Frío…?

Sarah vaciló unos instantes para concluir asintiendo torpemente con un tímido "sí"; pero había pronunciado su respuesta dejando caer la mirada para escapar de aquellos ojos penetrantes que parecían consumirla por dentro. No hallaba explicación a ese instinto desesperado por huir, si al fin y al cabo, cuando él le sostenía la mirada ella experimentaba una intensidad tan placentera como jamás había conocido. Empero huía, cuando debía avanzar; y avanzaba cuando su compañero no lo esperaba. Ojala sus instintos se pudiesen poner de acuerdo.

Cuando hubo confesado que sentía frío creyóse libre del acoso de su mirada y elevó la vista nuevamente. Pero él no era un cazador atolondrado; sabía esperar, como la araña; y cuando ella alzó su vista por fin, allí estaba la suya para interceptarla. Sarah quedó petrificada, tiesa como un cervato que se sabe acorralado ante la fiera; y no pudo más que permanecer allí, durante unos extensos e inquietantes segundos, perdiéndose en sus ojos azul ocre. Dios, qué delicia, ¿en cuál de ellos contemplarse primero? ¿Encandilarse con matices de azul o palpitar en la intimidad de un ocre? La mirada de Jareth era serena pero seductora, tan límpida y subyugante como sutil y atractiva; ella resultó cautiva; y cuando él se incorporó de su lugar con intensiones insospechadas, sus ojos verdes expandiéronse con intensidad, aterrada. El mago quitóse la capa de los hombros y cubrió con ella la espalda de Sarah; ella se estremeció, embelesada; el grosor del abrigo pronto la colmó de calor. Qué agradable, cuánta falta le hacía en aquella noche fría. Con la torpeza propia de una novata, contemplóse a sí misma cobijada por la capa del mago; se aferró de ella con ambas manos y la ciñó sobre sí hasta que le cubrió el pecho.

- ¡Gracias…! – susurró tímidamente. Sus ojos brillaban; se sentía casi como una colegiala.

Jareth volvió a hundirse en el sillón y a perder la vista en el exterior, pero esta vez con una tenue sonrisa triunfal; y es que, no había que ser muy docto para darse cuenta que la había impresionado. Entonces, una sed inquebrantable de hablar con él se apoderó de ella; pero no una conversación fugaz o un jugueteo mordaz como a los que se hallaban habituados; una conversación de dos: un hombre y una mujer obstinados en cruzar sus caminos.

- ¿No deberías dormir? – preguntó; no sabía cómo empezar, era evidente.

- ¿Y tú? – respondió él, sin alejar su vista de la ventana.

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- No lo sé… - suspiró ella con franqueza – Que algo muy malo me suceda si me duermo.

- Algo… ¿Cómo qué?

Sarah buscó nuevamente la respuesta en el aire; con la mirada etérea, observó en derredor de la oscura habitación, hasta que regresó a la ventana, al sillón, y al mago hundido en él.

- No lo sé – concluyó.

Los ojos de Jareth abandonaron el exterior, y extendió su brazo suavemente hasta que dio con la mesita de té con la yema de los dedos. Sarah observó con detalle; él acarició la superficie de la mesa y dos tazas humeantes aparecieron en ella. La joven abrió sus labios de admiración; lo que para él resultaba natural, para ella era deslumbrante. Nuevamente como un caballero, el mago tomó una de las tazas de porcelana y la invitó en primer lugar; ella se sintió profundamente halagada, no cesaba de prodigarle cuidados. ¿Intentaba reanimarla con algo caliente? Sin duda algo muy tierno. La aceptó, estremecida, mientras su compañero tomaba la otra y nuevamente fijaba en ella la mirada.

"Basta, por favor, deja de mirarme así", suplicó Sarah para sus adentros; habíase ruborizado por completo, así que refugió su vista dentro de la taza. El contenido estaba caliente, ideal para aquellas temperaturas; de aroma dulce y algo espumoso, de aspecto sumamente deleitable. Difícil resistirlo, Sarah se dispuso a degustar la invitación, pero en cuanto hubo acercado sus labios se contuvo de repente. Un recuerdo, un impacto en su mente obligóle a detenerse y repeler el convite. No lo pudo evitar, recordó aquél durazno de aspecto sutilmente inofensivo, que resultó no ser tal, e instintivamente evitó beber; se mantuvo inmóvil, aturdida, perdiéndose en el oscuro reflejo de su rostro que la bebida devolvía.

Jareth frunció las cejas, confundido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó; ella contemplóle de una manera tan transparente y reveladora que permitióle entenderlo todo. Ofuscado, hizo una mueca con los labios y meneó la cabeza.

- ¡Por favor, Sarah! – Se quejó – Sólo intento ser cortés, no he puesto nada en él.

Había razonado en la dirección correcta, obviamente, y había descubierto exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento. Habíase percatado que ella temía ser engatusada y hechizada como le había sucedido en el pasado; pero su queja había sido genuina: se negaba a que le juzgase sus intenciones por alguna cuestión de antaño. Sarah se mordió los labios en una tenue sonrisa; su rezongo había sonado gracioso, y si bien ella tenía sus razones para dudar, él también tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad, ¿verdad?

- Lo siento… - disculpóse ella, disimulando su sonrisa, y sin más acercó sus labios a la taza y bebió. Jareth se relajó suavemente otra vez, como si se desinflase de su indignación repentina.

- ¡Chocolate! – susurró ella complacida; estaba exquisito; él asintió con la cabeza.

- Delicioso – volvió a decir la joven, a modo de agradecimiento. Jareth esbozó una mansa sonrisa y bebió él también.

Sarah se perdió unos instantes, imbuida en sus propios pensamientos; era indudable que todo cuanto Jareth hacía era para reconfortarla. Y notaba también su esmero, y su paciencia. No podía negarse que algo estaba ocurriendo en su interior; algo maravilloso. Las cortinas vibraron débilmente y el mago fue el primero en percibirlo; el viento continuaba siendo agresivo; regresó su mirada al exterior; bebió de nuevo de la taza, y las cortinas se hinchieron, impulsadas por la corriente. Sarah le observaba embelesada; tanto que no se había percatado hasta ese instante que ya no temblaba. El calor de la taza de porcelana invadió sus manos, procurándole alivio. La capa, el chocolate… cuánta gratitud sentía para con él… y cuánta frustración para consigo misma. ¿Qué era lo que le amedrentaba tanto de él? Si tan sólo pudiera escudriñarse minuciosamente hasta dar con el problema exacto… tal vez pudiera hacer algo. Bien, veamos. Era consciente de su temor a perderlo, de eso no cabían dudas; también era consciente de que su Majestad era poseedor de algunos arranques peligrosos, un detalle que tal vez pudiera estar atemorizándola, pero… no; tampoco era eso. Jareth era un tanto peligroso, sí, pero no así con ella; con ella…. era tan tierno… ¿Entonces? ¿Estaría asustada de sus propios sentimientos? Tal vez… Y si así fuera, ¿qué necesitaba experimentar para subsanarlo?

Jareth alejó su vista de la ventana y la dejó caer, ensombrecida por algún recuerdo, sobre la mesa; su expresión se tornó abatida, casi resignada. Sarah lo percibió de inmediato, y abandonó sus indagaciones personales, preocupada por él.

- Me temes, ¿verdad? – susurró Jareth, sin arrancar su mirada de la mesa. Semejante confrontación fue un embiste para el que Sarah no estaba preparada; las palabras del mago habían sido directas y sinceras y ella sintióse de repente dando un salto sin red. Un sudor tibio le recorrió la espalda, su pecho vibró ante el furioso latir de su corazón y su respiración se entrecortó, afectada por una incipiente tartamudez: la conversación podía virar peligrosamente hacia cualquier parte.

- Un poco… - confesó, con total franqueza; y descubrió que al hacerlo experimentaba un alivio inmenso. Jareth regresó su vista al cielo, frustrado, y ella temió haberlo entristecido.

- ¿Sólo un poco? – inquirió él, incrédulo.

- Sólo un poco – afirmó ella; la honestidad y la dulzura en sus palabras fueron convincentes para el mago, empero eso no dejaba de suponer un obstáculo para la aproximación entre ambos. Y los dos lo sabían.

- Yo… - susurró ella, temblando – Creo que confío muy poco en las personas… y a menudo eso me hace lastimarlas… sin querer. Pero no es que me hayan hecho algo, es sólo… porque no confío en los demás.

Jareth deslizó una mirada atenta hasta ella, pero permaneció mudo; Sarah viose de repente agobiada por recuerdos y cuestiones que nada tenían que ver con él… o tal vez sí, porque afectaban su acercamiento. Asuntos del remoto pasado; heridas antiguas, ausencias y promesas rotas; abandono, angustias, maltrato. Su madre; la soledad a edad muy temprana; problemas de adultos que a los ojos de una niña se traducían en desamparo y aislamiento, y la culpa. ¿Culpa de qué? de nada; pero ahí estaba. La vida sin su madre había sido muy difícil; y con una usurpadora, peor. ¿Cómo confiar en las personas? ¿Qué había aprendido de todos ellos? A tener cuidado; a no revelar absolutamente todo; a no fiarse de parentescos ni de buenas intenciones; al fin y al cabo todos la habían abandonado, todos la habían lastimado. Como sus sucesivos pretendientes, también; sólo oportunistas. Ávidos buscadores de placeres pero vacíos por dentro.

Jareth frunció el ceño ante su silencio, e inclinóse levemente hacia ella, como intentando descubrir qué la tenía tan ensimismada; su interés era genuino, y ante el roce de su mirada Sarah volvió en sí.

- No es fácil de entender – musitó con timidez – Disculpa, no debería estar diciéndote estas cosas.

Pero Jareth meneó la cabeza suavemente. "No, anda, dime" pareció decirle; ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos, otra vez entre sus rodillas.

- Las personas han hecho de mi vida un trance difícil, por lo general – susurró; su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y se sintió vulnerable; él en cambio la encontró hermosa – Y esto ha sido así… desde que tengo memoria. Me acostumbré a siempre desconfiar antes que a otra cosa; a presuponer antes que averiguar; y a adelantarme a las situaciones, si quería salir ilesa. Me acostumbré a desear a las personas muy lejos de mí, aunque…

- …Aunque en el fondo, la soledad es un silencio que te vuelve loco…

Sarah alzó la vista rápidamente, maravillada. Jareth había concluido sus palabras con la intensidad y la amargura de quien lo había vivido en carne. Él esbozó una tenue sonrisa derrotada.

- La vida en sociedad tampoco es uno de mis fuertes – musitó.

Ella se conmovió y su corazón se le estremeció por dentro; ¿estaban hablando el mismo idioma? ¿Cómo podía comprenderle de una manera tan deslumbrante si no era que había pasado también por lo mismo? Y lo más extraordinario, y lo que ella atesoraría a partir de ese momento y para siempre: se hallaban hablando de sus sentimientos; hablando de ellos mismos; develando sus misterios; permitiéndole al otro entrar. No fue capaz de creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo; era increíble, mágico. Por primera vez enfrentó la mirada del mago sin pudor; y con la voz desbordante de dulzura le susurró:

- Te han lastimado tanto como a mí, en el pasado, ¿cierto?

Jareth suspiró casi imperceptiblemente; sus sentimientos eran un reflejo fiel de los suyos, y un débil temblor le recorrió la espalda.

- ¿Te diría estas cosas si no fuera así? – respondió.

Sarah abrió mucho los ojos; estaba ingresando a los escondites más recónditos del corazón de Jareth, y eso no le era permitido a nadie. Él hallábase tan asustado como ella; se hallaba arriesgando su corazón en sus manos, y de desearlo, ella podía destrozarlo. Sarah supo comprenderlo; la mirada trémula de su compañero no dejaba lugar a dudas: _"__De __acuerdo, __Sarah, __me __rindo. __Aquí __estoy, __este __soy __yo; __esta __es __mi __vida, __estas __son __mis __heridas. __Entra __en __mí __de __una __vez __y __para __siempre; __escudriña __mi __corazón, __no __hay __secretos __para __ti. __¿Qué __quieres __saber __de __mí?__" _

Sarah se hallaba emocionada; sus enormes ojos verdes se nublaron de repente y le obligaron a parpadear con avidez. Dejó caer su mirada sobre la falda mientras la de Jareth le perseguía de cerca, y buscó dentro de su corazón algún tesoro de palabras para obsequiarle a cambio de su confianza.

- Lo que tenemos que entender entonces – susurró suavemente, alzando la vista – Es que no tiene por qué ser igual ahora.

Jareth meditó unos instantes.

- Sí… - musitó finalmente – Yo ya lo entendí.

Aquel susurro había sido determinante; en el Olvidadero, en el encierro, el mago había transitado su propio camino interior, y había resuelto arriesgar el todo por el todo una vez más; estaba decidido. Pero, ¿y ella? Ella debía formularse la misma pregunta; ¿estaba dispuesta a poner en juego su corazón nuevamente? ¿Lucharía por él con la misma intensidad con que le amaba?

- Será… mejor que vayas a descansar – dijo él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sinceraba con nadie y hallábase muy tenso, necesitaba pensar y relajarse. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, aunque lo revistiese con sorna y petulancia, el germen de su alma era inseguro, y abrirse de esa manera ante la persona que más le importaba en el universo, sabiendo que podía destruirlo con un chasquido de sus dedos, era intimidante. Todo ese poder entregado en sus manos era aterrador, y necesitaba pensar, pensar, y pensar; como si con la energía invertida en ello pudiese controlar el curso de las cosas. Sarah le observó extrañada, como quien recibe una noticia alarmante. No, ella no quería marcharse; tampoco que él se fuera. Él se percató de ello, pero… no, necesitaba pensar; aquello era demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera.

Ella descubrió comprensiva que era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo; los dos habían vivido vidas demasiado ensimismadas durante largos años; y aquello era casi como empezar de nuevo, con el condimento extra de las malas experiencias anteriores. Un plato difícil de digerir en un instante.

Sarah se levantó de su sillón e instantáneamente disparó en Jareth la misma reacción. Se contemplaron en silencio; ya no hacían falta las palabras. Una sensación extraña les invadió de pronto; algo nuevo, algo deslumbrante. Eran capaces de mirarse sin recelos, sin temores y sin pudores. Algo había cambiado, ¿pero qué? una cercanía cálida flotaba en torno a ellos; se sintieron próximos y no ajenos; algo se había derrumbado, algo había desaparecido. ¿Estarían… libres de obstáculos? ¿Obstáculos? ¿Qué obstáculos? No podían hallarlos por ningún sitio. Ambos se observaron con un dejo de extrañeza. Así que… ¿esto se sentía derramar el alma ante el otro? ¿Era esto lo que la gente llamaba confianza? ¿Acaso se habían contenido mutuamente? Ahora era Jareth el que no quería irse. Pero Sarah estaba emocionada por la experiencia, casi exultante; y creyendo cumplir los deseos del mago, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la biblioteca, soñando despierta. Alcanzó el umbral de la puerta y, con una sonrisa reconfortada, le deseó buenas noches y desapareció.

Él permaneció en silencio, riendo para sus adentros. Está bien, está bien; tiempo al tiempo. Aquella había sido una vivencia maravillosa; ya habría oportunidad de más.


	16. Señales

Señales

Sus pasos ascendieron sumamente estimulados esta vez; cada peldaño de la escalera que le conducía hacia la biblioteca era conquistado sin esfuerzo alguno. Si, ella soñaba despierta; su corazón palpitaba dentro como un caballo desbocado bombeando humo por sus ollares. Cubrió su pecho con la palma abierta de su mano izquierda y continuó avanzando; un fuego abrasador le devoraba sin control. Habían encontrado el problema; habían encontrado el problema y la solución. ¿Sería aquel el fin de todos sus temores? ¡Claro que sí! Y lo que más deleite le causó fue recordarse al llorar abatida por la incomprensión recibida de sus antiguos pretendientes, y contraponerla a la experiencia que acababa de vivir. ¿No habían sido incapaces todos, absolutamente todos los demás en sostener un par de palabras maduras más o menos inteligibles? ¿Y no acababa de intercambiar con Jareth muchísimo más que eso? El mago había dado pruebas de ser mucho más de lo que aparentaba; mucho más de lo que el simple ojo de quien no lee entre líneas puede percibir. ¡Dios, qué felicidad estaba galopando feroz dentro de su pecho! Cuántos deleites más le estarían reservados si proseguía avanzando; ¿estaría dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo? ¿Riesgo? ¿Cuál riesgo? Jareth era el hombre de sus sueños, imposible negar eso. Sólo tenía que hablar con él, decirle los verdaderos motivos por los que había decidido regresar a buscarlo, aquellos que llevaba acopiando desde el principio para el momento apropiado. Sí; hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con él. Mañana; mañana encontraría la oportunidad y se lo diría, ya no le temía; ahora sólo quedaba correr hacia delante con los brazos extendidos.

Sus pies alcanzaron por fin el piso superior; ella levantó la mirada; el oscuro corredor ya no le significaba nada. Ni temor, ni peligro, ni siquiera extensión; estaba libre de temores y colmada de satisfacción. En la biblioteca, envueltos en sueños y silencio, sus compañeros descansaban arrullados por el continuo lamento de la ventisca y algún que otro crispar de la leña; faltaba poco para el amanecer, era precisamente la hora más oscura. Sus pies le condujeron hacia el interior del pasillo, de espalda a la ventana y en dirección a la puerta de la sala. Una de sus manos se elevó con pereza y sosiego para acariciarse el cabello, deslizando con suavidad sus dedos para diluir un poco la ansiedad hasta el siguiente encuentro; pero el crujido seco de un cristal la detuvo. Una hoja de vidrio, una lámina de la ventana, habíase quejado incapaz de soportar la presión con que le comprimían, y estalló en mil pedazos, desperdigando fragmentos, embestida por el impulso de algunos brazos que asieron férreamente a Sarah y le arrastraron hacia atrás.

Sarah dejó escapar un chillido que hizo saltar de su sitio a todos sus compañeros de aventura, y abandonaron la somnolencia tan velozmente como la punción de adrenalina que les recorrió el cuerpo. Una Doncella. Había aguardado pérfida el momento exacto, adherida por fuera; aguardado la penumbra, la huida de la lluvia y la indolencia de sus presas. Sus tentáculos velludos eran tan fuertes y le prensaron tan duro que la lucha fue prácticamente inútil; le atrajo inexorablemente hacia ella, hacia su cuerpo viscoso y ardiente. Sarah lanzó otro grito de estupor.

- ¡Jareth…! ¡Jareth, ayúdame…!

Escaleras abajo, el mago pudo oírla y giró sobre sí mismo tensando todas las fibras de su cuerpo a la vez. Desesperados, Hoggle, Gennah y los pequeños irrumpieron en el pasillo, y al detenerse en seco ante la espantosa escena se fueron de bruces al suelo. Un resoplo, una sombra en vuelo; un golpeteo de alas y Sarah no se halló más entre ellos.

Jareth acometió desde las escaleras sin verlos; salió disparado como una flecha por sobre las cabezas de los que yacían en el piso rumbo a la ventana por donde habíanle secuestrado a Sarah. Atónitos, sus compañeros contempláronle saltarles por encima para precipitarse sobre el alféizar y arrojarse temerariamente en brazos de la tempestad de allá afuera. En su atronadora urgencia por salvarle, el mago no había tomado en cuenta si le era o no posible echar mano a su esquivo poder. No lo pensó; sólo actuó. Irreflexivo y atolondrado, es que el clamor de Sarah habíale provocado la reacción.

- ¡Qué hace! ¡Se va a matar! – gritó Dash, sobregirado.

- ¡Qué dices! – Espetó el enano - ¿No sientes la brisa…?

- ¿Cuál brisa? ¡Es un tornado!

- ¡Lo sé, lerdo!

- ¡Aaagh…! – Aulló Gennah de repente - ¡Allí hay otra…!

Con su mano temblorosa el elfo señalaba la presencia de otra Doncella, envuelta en vendaval y tinieblas, aferrándose al marco de la ventana de cristales rotos; pero no llegaba sola, un séquito profuso se aprestaba a sus espaldas, aguardando su turno.

- ¡Cállense y ayúdenme a espantarlas! – gritó Hoggle incorporándose de un salto.

- ¡Fuego! ¡Usemos fuego! – chilló Toby, avispado.

- ¡Qué gran idea! – Dash corrió a zancadas hacia la chimenea; Hoggle se abalanzó tras él.

- ¡Amo a este chico!

Estaba atrapada, entumida, paralizada; por más empeño que pusiese, por más que girase y se revolviese en su trampa, o soltara todo el aire para enflaquecerse y escabullirse, era imposible hacer mella en su captor. El descomunal insecto alejóse cada vez más y más del castillo, profundo en las alturas, adentrándola en las tinieblas, sumergiéndose en la tormenta; empero una lechuza blanca, un punto móvil en el cielo que rompía el continuo negro con el color de su plumaje, llegó pugnando ferozmente contra el embiste del huracán, enconada y resuelta a hostigarle. Sarah se encontraba tiesa, sujeta rigurosamente por al menos seis brazos determinados a evitarle la huida; pero para su dicha logró atisbar un manojo de plumas que zumbó rampante junto a su cabeza, para después erguirse algunos metros más, como seleccionando el mejor ángulo de ataque, meciéndose a un lado y al otro para evadir las peores ráfagas. Una vez en posición, la rapaz plegó sus alas sobre el cuerpo y cayó en picada sobre la Doncella con las garras por delante; dos dedos al frente, dos dedos detrás, perfectamente armados con dagas naturales. Asestó un golpe certero en el lomo de su presa y el insecto blandió el cuerpo intentando eludir un segundo ataque. Un chillido agudo viajó con intensidad por sobre las orlas del vendaval; la lechuza hallábase allí de nuevo. Otro embiste, otra ofensiva; pero esta vez las garras se hundieron intensamente en el lomo de la víctima. Sarah fue sacudida en medio de la riña, y al mirar hacia abajo preguntóse si después de todo aquella batalla sería una buena idea. El ave no cejaba, entregada al pleito con vehemencia absoluta; y lo que la Doncella fue capaz de hacer para eludir al furibundo rival, resultó realmente muy poco. De envergadura escasa, sí, pero insostenible talante; la Doncella comprendió un poco tarde que el tamaño del oponente no era motivo suficiente para desestimar su rendimiento en la lucha. La pequeña rapaz nocturna asestó tantas agresiones como un enjambre de avispas moviéndose en espantosa nube; con el pico, con las garras, blandiéndose como espada a la derecha y a la izquierda; por encima y por debajo; y el insecto viose arrastrado a volar cada vez más cerca del suelo, hasta que finalmente perdió estabilidad y renunció al cargamento que llevaba en favor de salvar su propia vida. Sarah fue liberada a escasos metros de la hierba, y rodó por encima de ella prácticamente ilesa; su captor, en cambio, fue embolsado por la feroz ventisca y elevado a los cielos con la presteza que respondía a la ligereza de su cuerpo.

En medio del estruendo del torbellino que aullaba, descendió la lechuza, tocando tierra en las proximidades de su protegida; Sarah habíase erguido apenas sentada, plegándose sobre sí de frío y terror mientras ondeaban con violencia su camisa y sus cabellos. Tras un halo de prístina luz Jareth echó a correr a su encuentro; de inmediato alcanzóle y su capa les cubrió, ensanchándose sobre ellos agitada por la corriente. La hierba se veía tan negra como la misma noche, estremeciéndose vulnerable ante el azote del clima; sólo la enorme luna llena, en todo el esplendor de su redondez, les iluminaba. Un rumor extraño se superpuso al bullicio general haciendo vibrar el suelo; al disparar la vista al cielo descubrieron con asombro una miríada de Doncellas escoltadas de cerca por una cuadrilla de enjaezados dragones en vuelo. Sarah dio un respingo y arrojóse en brazos de Jareth; hundió el rostro en su pecho y aguardó temblando las consecuencias.

Sin embargo el tumulto encontrábase a una altura considerable y no parecía haberles visto; dirigiéndose más bien a un mismo sitio, ejecutando alguna orden distinta. Uno de los dragones, de arreos pesados y boca endurecida llevaba ya algún tiempo despotricando contra todo: volvía el hocico en pos de acertar algún mordisco o buscaba la forma de quitarse el cabestro; era una molestia para el jinete y una amenaza para las Doncellas que osaran acercársele demasiado. Era fácil distinguirlo de entre la legión; tratábase de Púlsar, el único blancuzco y de mal carácter, como un aquilón hecho carne. Tozudo, díscolo y quisquilloso, en su afán por amargar la vida de quien fustigábale, arremetió sin querer contra sus propios congéneres, provocando una conmoción general en el aire, con sobrados damnificados. Éstos respondieron a su agresión tremendamente ofuscados – no eran muy equilibrados tampoco - entre el viscoso manojo de Doncellas en fuga, interpolando colmillos y voces, hasta que finalmente el dragón blanco viose embestido de tal forma que plegó las alas y cayó en picada en plena pradera. Desafortunado evento, por cierto, no era de sorprender que semejante e inoperante ejército fuese una afrenta y no un orgullo para el nuevo rey.

Entre exclamaciones de auxilio, el jinete accidentado pronto fue rescatado; mas la pobre cabalgadura, cosechando su propia siembra, fue abandonada a su suerte, hartos todos de soportarle. El animal se hallaba herido; hubiese arremetido contra ellos de no haberse visto impedido; empero una de sus alas estaba rota al haberse comprimido en el lugar menos adecuado cuando se hubo desplomado.

Inmóvil, agazapado en su sitio, Jareth siguió palmo a palmo aquel espectáculo hasta que la tropilla volante se hubo disuelto en la lejanía. Sarah desprendióse lentamente del pecho de su compañero y observó con curiosidad; no se hallaban muy lejos del lugar del accidente, tal vez pudiesen llegar y escudriñar.

- Bien; no hay peligro, volvamos – indicó el mago, incorporándose; asió la capa por uno de sus extremos y se dispuso a tomar provecho de la ventisca que le aseguraba contar con sus habilidades para regresar al palacio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero Sarah parecía tener otros planes.

- Quiero ir a ver – dijo, avanzando unos pasos hacia la temible criatura, que bramaba pidiendo auxilio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sí, vamos! – insistió ella, entusiasmada como si fuese pequeña; echó a andar con presteza pero el mago se le interpuso de inmediato.

- ¿Estás loca? – Espetó, molesto; sus largos cabellos se arremolinaron en torno a su rostro - ¿Oyes lo que dices?

- ¡Pero está sufriendo! – quejóse ella. Jareth alzó las cejas y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Te aseguro que tú sufrirás más si le ayudamos – sentenció con ironía, pero Sarah parecía estar muy convencida. Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, eludióle de soslayo y acercóse al feroz animal, que en medio del vendaval recibióle rugiente. Al examinarle de cerca comprobó que no sólo su ala estaba rota, sino que el golpe seco sobre la tierra habíale prensado el pecho; si no sangraba por fuera, lo estaría haciendo por dentro. A una distancia prudente pero con intenciones claras de aproximarse en cuanto pudiese, Sarah contempló maravillada su hermoso pelaje. Era tan níveo, tan cano; los matices grises eran fruto del mal cuidado, de la falta de higiene, pero por debajo, era apreciable la pureza de aquél blanco y el grosor de cada hebra. Como la nieve hecha cerdas, como la escarcha en hilos; qué no daría por saciar la curiosidad y tocarle al menos con sigilo. Jareth cerró los ojos y acaricióse las sienes, fastidiado por el capricho de su compañera y la inútil tardanza; ¿qué esperaba conseguir con esa actitud?

- Ayudémosle – propuso entonces Sarah; habíale vuelto su mirada esperanzada – Vamos, ayudémosle o morirá aquí.

- Ah, no… ni lo sueñes – masculló el mago, entre dientes.

- ¡Míralo…! – Suplicó ella - ¡Está asustado!

- Oh, ¿en serio? – Replicó él, con sorna – ¡Pues se te echará encima, te engullirá de un bocado y usará tu prendedor como escarbadientes!

- Puedes dejarlo sujeto al suelo, como se le hace a los caballos – propuso Sarah, con la mirada encendida – Así podrá escapar royendo las ataduras, después de que nos hayamos ido; no correremos ningún peligro, sólo sánalo para que no muera... por favor.

- ¡Por Dios, Sarah! – bufó él, indignado; retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a avanzar - No puedo creer que en verdad estés diciendo esto… ¿no quieres también adoptarlo?

Púlsar plegóse sobre sí de dolor y lanzó un temible rugido; sus ojos ambarinos enclaváronse intensamente en sus rescatistas y comenzó a jadear, aprisionados sus pulmones por sus propios huesos.

- No lo tocaría ni con una vara – gruñó Jareth; pero Sarah era tenaz.

- Por favor… - suplicó; empero el mago observóle inconmovible.

Ante el renuente silencio de su camarada, Sarah echó mano a lo que por generaciones ha dado resultado al género femenino; ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión muy tierna, humedeció sus labios deliberadamente y endulzó la voz.

- ¿Jareth…?

Un estremecimiento general recorrió el cuerpo del mago, como una corriente eléctrica, como la descarga de un rayo, haciéndole tiritar hasta la última vértebra. Entornó la mirada, confundido; el sonido de su nombre había resultado incitante en su voz; jamás lo había oído de ese modo y con esa entonación. Un fuerte palpitar le irrumpió dentro del pecho, y, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero deseaba oírla pronunciarlo de nuevo. Oh,… ¿y aquello…? ¿Qué era lo que ella le estaba haciendo? Estaba abusando de sus encantos, eso estaba haciendo; era una bribona.

Con el ceño fruncido, Jareth le arrojó una mirada impotente; se sabía flaco en algunos aspectos; flaco y maleable, rendido a los encantos de ese tipo de súplica. Así que… ¿ahora se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre? ¿Y de manera sugestiva? Ella se mordió los labios en una sonrisa; lo tenía donde lo quería.

El mago acercóse al animal herido meneando la cabeza y murmurando quién sabe qué maldiciones, molesto consigo mismo; era capaz de medirse con un insecto descomunalmente grande, arrancándole la victoria a filo de garras, pero era incapaz de rivalizar con un par de ojos verdes con labios en flor; qué vergonzante.

Sarah deslizó su lengua por sobre su sonrisa, exultante; la victoria era suya y de sus caprichos… una vez más.

El dragón, mal encarado, le espetó un gruñido al verle acercarse, pero Jareth hallábase de muy mal humor.

- ¡Cierra el hocico! – le rugió, y el animal echóse hacia atrás, atónito.

El mago observó con detenimiento las heridas; ahora que se habían acortado las distancias podía discernir con claridad que la gravedad de la situación era apremiante, la caída había sido severa y un animal de semejante porte no soportaba muy bien este tipo de accidentes. Sarah se mantuvo expectante, aguardando con sumo interés lo que ocurriría. Jareth sabía que para sanarle y lograr su cometido, era menester colocar su mano sobre la desventurada criatura, mas los continuos alardes de rudeza por parte de Púlsar requerían dejar claros algunos detalles antes de continuar. El dragón intentó arrancar de su garganta una nueva amenaza, pero el mago asióle una oreja de un zarpazo intempestivo, harto del aspaviento; Púlsar comprendió entonces que el sujeto podía revelarse tanto o más feroz que él.

- Con que sólo me respires encima, te arrepentirás – amenazóle Jareth, masticando cada palabra; perplejo, el animal tomó nota de la advertencia, y permaneció mudo, inmóvil y abatido en su sitio.

Con cautela pero con ansias, Sarah dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos, por detrás de la espalda de Jareth; la curiosidad le devoraba el alma y verle desplegar sus facultades resultaba siempre fascinante. Su presencia resultóle venturosa al mago, habíale simplificado las cosas; tomando en cuenta las precauciones pertinentes, era mejor desvanecerse en cuanto hubiese sanado a la bestia; con Sarah a sus espaldas el movimiento sería más rápido. Así pues, propinóle a Púlsar un empellón en la nariz y éste se vio recuperado. Sin perder siquiera un minuto, Jareth asió a su compañera por la cintura y envolvióle junto con él en la capa, desapareciendo en el preciso instante en que el animal se erguía sobre ellos.

- No puede ser que sigan avanzando - susurró una voz sorda de entre la penumbra – ¿Acaso sopla constantemente el viento en este condenado reino?

Wallas escudriñó a su cuervo de soslayo; la tormenta castigaba los cristales de las amplias ventanas de Palacio, llevando en sus alas el gemir del viento y de las últimas hojas muertas. El rey usurpador había abandonado su cómodo trono por unos instantes; internándose en la multitud de pasillos y pasajes escondidos arribando a una sala privada, un lugar lóbrego y sombrío, donde él y su interlocutor podían despacharse sobre temas delicados a salvo de cualquier indiscreción. La sala no era demasiado amplia, más bien lucía como la torre del vigía; austera, pequeña, rodeada de ventanas para contemplar los tifones y con la bóveda de cristal para no perder detalle del andar lunar en las noches despejadas. Algunos libracos antiguos se habían apilado desde hacía siglos junto a una pared; y allí continuaban, arrumbados, sin volver a ser escudriñados nunca más. Una mesa de madera de roble proyectaba fantasmalmente su sombra a cada golpe de relámpago; Wallas descansaba en ella las palmas abiertas de sus colosales manos.

- Cuando tenga a esa joven en mi poder… - masculló de muy mal humor.

- Nunca la tendrás en tu poder – respondió el ave; allí, en las sombras, le enfrentaba cara a cara con su realidad, cosa que el rey aborrecía, pero a la vez necesitaba.

- Tu lengua de serpiente será tu perdición.

- Si no me tuvieses aquí, ¿quién te abriría los ojos? – Continuó el cuervo, burlonamente – Escúchame con atención: nunca la tendrás en tu poder. Créeme cuando te digo que el avance se relaciona con lo que tú ya sabes…

- Imposible, bien viste que el ilusionista no tiene ninguna.

- Las cosas cambian… No lo subestimes tanto.

- ¡Cierra el pico o te haré trapear las paredes como plumero! – rugió Wallas, propinándole un puñetazo a la mesa; de entre las sombras, asomó sus rasgados ojos amarillos el cuervo.

- Aprovecha su ignorancia de estos asuntos, mátalo… antes de que sea tarde. Él aún no lo sabe. Y elimina también a la chica.

Wallas bufó furioso, exhalando todo el aire por las narices como si se tratase de un toro; empero se mantuvo en silencio. El cuervo meneó la cabeza, adaptándola para mejorar su visión de lo que le rodeaba, y de dos o tres golpes de ala se elevó hasta encaramarse al hombro derecho del rey.

- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? – le susurró, acercándole el pico al oído – Hay influencias que nos rigen y que…

- ¡Maldita sea, ya lo sé! – Rugió el hechicero nuevamente - ¡Me tienes harto con el asunto!

- ¿Y hasta cuándo vas a seguir coleccionando voluntades? – Se indignó el ave – Debes hallar la forma de anular esas dos potencias, no de cautivar las que viven en los demás, ¡no acabarías nunca! ¡Piensa de una vez!

- ¿Insinúas que no lo hago? – Masculló el usurpador – Te aniquilaría si no fuera que me eres útil.

- Mátala; mátalos a ambos – insistió el pajarraco – Así tendremos paz por un tiempo mientras hallamos el modo de inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor.

- Ninguno me es amenaza –Wallas hinchióse de orgullo – La joven es ingenua, y su ángel guardián no me hace mella. Puedo hacer cuanto quiera.

- Si les permites avanzar, te arrepentirás – murmuró el cuervo – Extermínalos ahora que nada saben; aniquílalos; ¡arranca la planta de raíz!

- Haré lo que me plazca. Lárgate de aquí.

El cuervo batió las alas en un repicar seco que le condujo hasta la puerta, mas la voz de su amo le detuvo en el dintel.

- Oye, cuervo… Asegúrate que me la traigan con vida. Ella puede ser la clave para quitarnos esas molestas restricciones de encima.

Sarah hallóse envuelta en una cálida penumbra; apreciar el brazo de Jareth rodeando su figura y sentir también la proximidad de su cuerpo le trajo reminiscencias del pasado, sugerentes reminiscencias; mas, pronto el mago abrió la capa y encontróse de vuelta en el jardín del castillo abandonado. La situación con que fueron recibidos no les permitió hallar reposo; intercambiando miradas pasmadas contemplaron al resto de sus amigos dar voces de triunfo, brincando sobre la hierba, con antorchas en la mano, como un grupo de ridículos desquiciados.

- Sabía que la presión del viaje dejaría secuelas graves… - musitó Jareth.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Alteza! – Gritó Dash al descubrirles - ¡Dios mío! ¿Están bien?

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – se exasperó el mago.

Toda la comitiva abalanzóse sobre ellos, en lo que parecía ser una celebración victoriosa; mas con tantas antorchas rodeándoles, la bienvenida parecióse más bien a una turba medieval enardecida, dispuestos a ajusticiar a Sarah y a Jareth.

- ¡Las hemos vencido! – Gritó Toby, exaltado - ¡Hemos echado a esos bichos!

- ¿Con antorchas? – se maravilló Sarah.

- ¡Sí! – Rió Hoggle - ¡Y la genialidad le corresponde al muchachito!

Toby detuvo su infantil repiquetear en la tierra ante la mirada adulta de Jareth; el enano había dado cuenta de su responsabilidad como autor intelectual del plan, y un intenso deseo de conocer la opinión de su modelo se apoderó del pequeño. En un instante se esfumó toda su efervescencia, toda su algarabía y su bullicio; se plantó firme ante el mago, como un soldado ante su general, y pendiendo en sus ojos una expresión grave, aguardó el tan preciado veredicto. Jareth hallábase sorprendido por su admiración y su testarudo empeño en considerarle sumamente digno de imitar, pero no pudo evitar tampoco experimentar una intensa satisfacción. Había tenido una ocurrencia oportuna y valiosa, y no era su intención invalidar sus esfuerzos por ganarse un lugar dentro del pequeño ejército. Toby le observó acercarse; con lentitud, Jareth dejó atrás a los otros y colocó sus manos en la cintura, como un juez que examina a un aspirante. Si desde la altura de un niño lucía por demás alto, con la capa desplegada sobre sus brazos y su acostumbrada mirada rígida lucía eminente e imponente. El pequeño quedó impresionado pero mantuvo su compostura en pos de su anhelada recompensa; el mago detuvo sus pasos ante él, con toda la sobriedad de un rey. Le contempló unos instantes, en silencio, y Toby se mantuvo férreamente en su puesto, leal hasta lo desconocido. Finalmente, encontrando todo aquello muy divertido, Jareth posó su mano derecha sobre el morro del niño y, despeinando su cabellera con el aplomo digno de un hombre maduro pronunció un:

- Excelente…

Ahora sí; Toby fue incapaz de contener su emoción; sus ojos azules se abrieron absortos, y desfiguró su expresión austera en una sonrisa tan amplia que casi no le cabía en la cara. ¡No le habían dicho un "muy bien", le habían dicho un "excelente"! Con ansia desmedida arrojó una mirada sobre su hermana, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, enternecida por la inocencia de su hermano y disfrutando la hilaridad de las circunstancias.

Aquella noche – o lo que restaba de ella – encontróles en el interior del castillo, reorganizándose para continuar el reposo (los que quisieran y los nervios así les permitieran) o conservarse despiertos, pero conversando. La mayoría había optado por pertenecer al segundo grupo; la marcha de los últimos acontecimientos habíales sobregirado un poco y el instinto básico de supervivencia dictábales mantener los ojos abiertos. Se encontraban en la sala real, la misma que había sido testigo del mágico momento vivido entre Sarah y Jareth esa misma noche. No estaban allí por mero capricho; la sugestión de ser acechados afloraba en cada sombra proyectada y en cada rincón de la sala. Cuando el temor les apremió y la capacidad analítica se les esfumó de entre los dedos, tomó potestad de ellos el instinto de manada, desplazándose en órbita en torno al individuo más seguro de sí mismo; por ende, y para pesar del elegido, el pequeño grupo de aventureros comenzó a rondar a escasos pasos de Jareth, como un molesto enjambre de insectos. La sala real era la que el mago había escogido aquella noche para matar el tiempo de su vigilia, ergo todo el mundo se apiñó junto con él en la misma, manteniéndose alerta por si acaso cambiaba de opinión y se iba. Todos se distribuyeron en torno a la única ventana descubierta, por donde se colaba la tenue luz lunar; sentados algunos en la carcomida alfombra, otros (más nerviosos) de pie, y el resto – como Jareth – abatidos en los mullidos sillones.

- La aventura comienza a desagradarme… - musitó Hoggle de repente.

- ¿Desde cuándo existen esas cosas? – Dash se adhirió al asombro general haciendo referencia a las desagradables Doncellas.

- Debemos estar muy cerca… - bostezó Jareth; Sarah escudriñóle de reojo; la constante vigilia y la exigencia física comenzaban a denotar los primeros síntomas en él – Estamos inquietando a Wallas.

- Si así se comporta estando inquieto, no quisiera verlo molesto – ironizó Hoggle.

- ¿No sienten que vamos en camino a nuestro funeral? – Insistió Dash – Porque hace rato que lo pienso…

- Lo cierto es que se nos acaba el tiempo – le respondió el enano – Tenemos que encontrar el laberinto de setos…

- Si, antes de que nos maten – sonrió Dash, mordaz.

- Mañana lo haremos… - sentenció el mago, sin dirigirles la mirada; nuevamente había perdido sus ojos en el cielo nocturno, sentado junto a la ventana, allí donde Sarah lo había hallado al principio. El equipo entero experimentó una cierta atmósfera confortable entre ellos mismos; era extraño, era nuevo, pero era real. Tal vez las desavenencias primigenias eran cosa del pasado; Jareth se hallaba más dispuesto y menos conflictivo, y eso, aunque al parecer sencillo, descansaba sobremanera los nervios de todos los demás. También se abría una débil brecha por la que pillar ciertas atribuciones, como ironías jocosas para con el mago… aunque por el momento nadie tenía intenciones de hacer la prueba, sólo por si acaso. La única capaz de espetarle sus verdades y resultar ilesa era Sarah; el resto no contaba con todas las garantías.

La pesadez podía palparse en la cabeza, los pies y los hombros; el cansancio general y la explosión de energía requerida para colocarse a la altura de las circunstancias peligrosas les estaban venciendo, de a uno por uno. Los más débiles se replantearon pertenecer al primer grupo, (el de los que se iban a dormir) mas no claudicaron sus hipótesis acerca de lo conveniente de tener al centinela cerca y decidieron dormir en el suelo de la sala real y no en el de la biblioteca. Nadie lo había expresado a viva voz, pero estaba implícito en sus actos: cuánto más cerca de Jareth, mejor. Al mago esto no le gustó en absoluto, y se hundió en el sillón al máximo, con los pies sobre la mesita del té y echando de cuando en cuando una ojeada incómoda al resto de camaradas que se habían vuelto un ovillo en la alfombra. Era extraño… e inverosímil; casi como un dejo de celos o de posesión; a partir de lo vivido, Jareth había asociado aquél recinto dentro del castillo con el momento compartido con Sarah, y encontrar a toda una horda holgazaneando alrededor - o lo que era peor, roncando – le provocó cierto disgusto. Como si se estuviesen inmiscuyendo en lo personal; como si de repente el pequeño refugio íntimo que los dos habían construido se viera invadido. Sin comprender muy bien qué le pasaba, revoloteó su mirada al azar por sobre los yacientes, y fue entonces cuando tropezó con los ojos de Sarah. Ella le observaba casi en el mismo estado emocional; había percibido las mismas cosas y se encontraba atravesando el mismo malestar; un vago deseo de que ese lugar fuese exclusivo para ellos dos tomó poder muy dentro de ella. Jareth despeñó la vista y la regresó a los cristales de la ventana con una sonrisa; qué cosas insólitas que comenzaban a sucederle… Preocuparse por un lugar sólo por los recuerdos… ni que de un santuario se tratase. Sarah interpretó lo que él pensaba, y estuvo de acuerdo; pero en lo profundo, ella sí conocía las causas. Sabía que anhelaban estar a solas; los dos; lo deseaban, lo necesitaban, casi como el aire para respirar. Había un paso más que dar… y se lo diría mañana.

El silencio tornóse intenso, excepto cuando era roto por el vibrar del cortinado; Sarah se dispuso a recostar la cabeza sobre su antebrazo, en el suelo, y cubrirse con las pesadas telas que hacían las veces de mantas provisorias; y otra vez, como era su costumbre antes de dormirse, deslizar otra mirada curiosa hacia Jareth. ¿Por qué necesitaba saber hasta el minuto previo a perder la conciencia, qué estaba haciendo el mago? La verdad es que no lo sabía, pero así era; imposible ceder al sueño sin haberle visto primero. Cuando se acurrucó sobre sí misma intentando retener el huidizo calor, se percató que algo estaba a punto de caer del bolsillo de su camisa. Extrañada, hurgó unos instantes en él y descubrió, presa entre sus dedos, otra pluma blanca de punta redondeada; ¿otra pluma de lechuza? Sarah observóle unos instantes, y acaricióle con la yema de sus dedos; cuán suave… no pudo evitar el deseo de experimentar esa tersura en su mejilla, y la rozó con ella. Cuando lo hizo percibió algo más; y es que la plumita hallábase imbuida de la fragancia con almizcle que utilizaba Jareth. Sarah la acercó a su rostro y apreció el aroma lentamente y con deleite; un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, presa quizá de algunos recuerdos; recuerdos de un Olvidadero y unos brazos tiernos y guardianes. Alejó la pequeña pluma y la examinó pensativa; se sintió de pronto cortejada; ¿estaba seduciéndola… de nuevo? Casi y como la vez que se conocieron… Aquello daba mayores bríos a sus conjeturas; entonces no se equivocaba, el mensaje era muy claro por ambas partes… ¿qué estaban esperando? Una sonrisa de rubor se dibujó tenuemente en su rostro, y arrojó una mirada tímida sobre el mago. Él hallábase sosegado, contemplando absorto las estrellas, aparentemente ajeno a sus hallazgos; pero Sarah frunció los labios, escéptica: el papel de simulador era uno de los que mejor sabía interpretar. Subyugada por tan cálidas insinuaciones, refugió su vista en su regazo mientras deslizaba sus labios uno sobre otro, sumida en dulces pensamientos y en la ansiedad que le provocaba la llegada del alba. Reclinó nuevamente su cabeza, acurrucándose bajo las mantas, y percibió que era visitada por una intensa distensión; colocó la pluma ante su vista y durmió, contemplando cómo ésta yacía dócil junto a ella.


	17. No puedo respirar

No puedo respirar

Un céfiro cálido y perfumado acarició su rostro con timidez; llevaba consigo el aroma de un campo verde de hierba tierna, coronado por la flor del trébol y la macetilla. Su cuerpo, tendido exánime sobre la suave alfombra de césped fue conquistado por los rayos del sol; un sol manso, tibio, cuya tenue intensidad parecía acompañar el compás sosegado de todo cuanto la rodeaba; su luz, avanzó cautelosa desde sus pies hasta sus sienes, mientras la grácil brisa erizaba su piel al contacto. Sarah entreabrió los ojos, despertando; el sol entibió su cuerpo tornando al invierno en un viejo recuerdo, y el mullido lecho del cual se irguió, le rodeaba manando aroma, color y vida. Confundida, adormecida, le resultó imposible comprender dónde se encontraba; acarició sus párpados, meneó la cabeza, observó a izquierda y derecha, y no pudo más que aceptar que se hallaba tendida en una etérea pradera, deliciosamente invadida por flores altivas. Inmóvil, persistió sentada, degustando de a sorbos la quietud reinante; todo era tan extraño… y a la vez tan hermoso. Vislumbró un poco más, y he aquí una bruma espesa que nublaba su visión a partir de algunos metros en adelante; aquello era un paraíso cercado… por las nubes del cielo. No había ya rastros del castillo, ni de sus compañeros, ni de su mago. Había sido arrebatada, a una tierra desconocida, donde la placidez y la brisa arrullaban los sentidos junto al débil trinar de pajarillos lejanos. Podría decirse que intentó sentir temor; mas sin embargo jamás nació en su corazón; ni aún forzado; ni aún vertiendo en ello todo su vigor, logró despertar en sus adentros algún indicio de recelo. Afloraba empero, paz, curiosidad y regocijo. Se incorporó de su sitio, vagando a tientas con la somnolencia a cuestas; a cada paso el paisaje se tornaba más delicioso, más primaveral, más irreal. Algunos arbustos de hojas brillantes aparecieron afablemente en su senda, abriendo para ella sus flores, y aquí y allá extraños árboles de dosel plateado se reclinaban a un lado y al otro como saludando, mecidos por el viento. Sarah no pudo resistirse; se quitó el calzado para poder sentir el frío de la hierba bajo las plantas de sus pies; y así avanzó, admirada y deleitada, hasta aquellos árboles de plata. La suavidad de la pradera era exquisita para sus pies desnudos, un placer inenarrable; y aquellos árboles a los que perseguía le provocaban una intensa atracción. Jamás había visto cosa semejante; qué brillantes, qué preciosos. Un sendero se abría paso entre todos ellos, y embelesada, no era su intención dejar alguno sin apreciar; arrojó su vista a uno y otro lado con la misma fascinación e inocencia de la niñez, y resplandeciendo como un espejo al sol, uno de ellos le retuvo la mirada unos instantes. Recorrió su tronco con la vista, su corteza; rutilaba más que las estrellas, parecía estar repujado directamente sobre alguna piedra preciosa. Y en su dosel, cada hoja, tornábase como diamante deslumbrante destellando intermitente las luces del día. Satisfizo pues sus pupilas de tal belleza, y se dispuso a continuar su travesía, pero al volver la vista al frente, al buscar nuevamente la senda, he aquí un hombre engalanado interponíase a tan sólo un paso. Sorprendida, desconcertada, detúvose de repente; ella creía estar a solas, no esperaba descubrirse observada, y la impresión volvióse mucho más fuerte al comprobar en el segundo siguiente que tratábase de Jareth, inmóvil, silencioso, devorándole con sus ojos. El viento arremolinóse a su alrededor, expandiéndose entre ellos; jugueteó con los rubios cabellos del mago y el dosel plateado. Inesperado encuentro, por cierto; ella no supo reaccionar. Quedóse cautiva entre la brisa, ante un mago descalzo como ella; como si hubiesen planeado disfrutar del ambiente de la misma manera, llevaba la camisa abierta y había extraviado sus guantes. Sobre la pálida piel de su pecho, el luciente talismán atrajo su vista, y no pudo evitar recorrerle con la mirada, aunque tal vez en otras circunstancias le venciera el pudor. Y es que el ensueño reinante adormecíale de inhibición, e hizo presa de ella una intensa agitación, atinando solamente a entregarse a sus instintos. Aguardó, sólo aguardó; el mago pareció hallarse resuelto a manifestarle algo inesperado. Y como el cazador que aguarda el momento exacto, el brillo de los labios se Sarah al abrirse fue la señal que disparó a Jareth hacia el frente, tomándola por el rostro para robarle un beso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarla con sus labios, algo les importunó.

- ¡Sara! ¡Sarah! ¡Lo siento, amiga, pero despierta! Es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos, corremos peligro aquí.

Gennah sujetaba a Sarah por uno de sus hombros, blandiéndola como si batiera la comida en una olla; su compañera fue arrancada del seno mismo de aquella maravillosa fantasía y, acongojada y ofendida, no le recibió con la mejor sonrisa.

- ¡Gennah! – Chilló Sarah, zafándose de la sacudida - ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que soñaba…?

- Si, eso lo noté por la enorme sonrisa que tenías – comentó el elfo, con ironía – Pero qué va, todos están listos; tenemos que ponernos en marcha, date prisa.

- Ah, no puede ser… - masculló Sarah ofuscada, refunfuñando como una huraña – Nunca sueño lo que quiero, y cuando lo consigo, vienes tú y…

Sarah contuvo su malhumorada verborragia ante el embiste de una idea, tan repentina como sorpresiva; una impresión, una duda en su mente; elevó la mirada al frente y advirtió que el grupo entero se había alejado en pos del exterior, sólo Gennah permanecía a su lado, recogiendo las improvisadas mantas para llevarlas consigo por si acaso. De inmediato, se puso de pie y colaboró con su amiga en la recolección de las telas en un saco elaborado con una de las mismas; concluida la tarea, Gennah se hizo al hombro con el equipaje y ambas abandonaron el interior de la sala real rumbo al parque del castillo. Afuera, entibiándose al sol de la mañana como si tuviesen sangre fría, el resto de los aventureros les aguardaban con impaciencia. En realidad el impaciente era Jareth, que veía esfumarse el tiempo y aún permanecer en el mismo sitio; aquél día era clave, debían hallar el laberinto de setos a como diera lugar; la proximidad con el castillo del enemigo atraería sobre ellos considerables infortunios de manos de Wallas, ¿para qué tentar a la suerte?

- ¡Era hora! – espetó al ver a Sarah emerger junto al elfo de las profundidades del refugio; había colocado los brazos en jarra y una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro, mientras los restantes testigos volteaban a ver.

- ¡Lo sentimos, pero ya estamos listas! – se disculpó Gennah con la ingenuidad que le caracterizaba. Hoggle recibióle con una florecilla silvestre en la mano.

- ¡Ahora sí ha salido el sol! – dijo con ridiculez; aquello provocó la hilaridad entre Toby y Dash, y una mueca de rotunda mala impresión en Jareth. Gennah, en cambio, sintióse grandemente halagada; acarició sus largos cabellos rojizos con nerviosismo y sonrió, pero sonrojóse de inmediato ante su regalo y no atinó a decir nada. Sarah arribó ante sus compañeros, un poco ceñuda y otro poco con prisa; y cuando todo el mundo esperaba recibir de su parte algún cordial saludo matinal, arremetió directamente y sin escalas contra el mago.

- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué…? – Jareth frunció el entrecejo, perplejo.

- ¡El de mi sueño! – Insistió ella, tenaz – Fuiste tú, ¿cierto?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – se ofuscó él, la impertinencia del atropello habíale crispado los nervios; Gennah y Hoggle cruzaron miradas.

- ¿Otra vez…? – susurró el elfo con ironía; el enano se cruzó de brazos, resignado.

- ¡Sep…!

- ¡Por favor! – Chilló Sarah - ¡No juegues más al desentendido, sé muy bien que fue tu culpa!

- ¿Mi culpa? – escandalizóse Jareth, como quien recibe sentencia prematura sin siquiera saber los cargos; aquello era la locura.

- ¡Sí! – Porfió Sarah, con su dedo índice en alto - ¡Tú me indujiste a soñar eso! ¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mis pensamientos?

- ¿Inducir? ¿Invadir? ¡Demonios! ¡Esto supera mi capacidad de asombro! – Quejóse él, furioso - ¡Pues fíjate que no! ¡Si me extenúa manejar tus comentarios cuando estás despierta, imagínate si tuviera que administrar las barbaridades que seguramente sueñas!

- ¿Qué dices...? – Sarah había abierto su boca en una expresión inequívoca de pasmo, muy graciosa para el resto del equipo, que tomaba nota de lo sucedido con diversión.

- Mira, Sarah – prosiguió Jareth, mendaz – Lo tuyo es estrés, y créeme cuando te digo que es grave. Necesitas atención, urgente.

- ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué soñaste exactamente? ¡Quisiera saber al menos de qué me acusan!

- ¡Sabes muy bien lo que soñé! – gruñó ella, masticando cada sílaba; Jareth titubeó unos instantes, como pensando, y finalmente esbozó una mordaz sonrisa.

- ¿Con tus pantuflas de panda…?

Sarah bufó y gruñó al unísono, loca de rabia, ¡Qué no daría por controlar la lengua viperina de ese malcriado! Jareth lo encontró muy divertido.

- Sarah, es evidente que tu mundo gira en torno a mí – ironizó, sonriente – Es halagador, pero me asfixia.

Sarah asióle la capa por un extremo y arrojósela ofuscada sobre su rostro, dejándole cubierto como a un perchero; los demás prorrumpieron en risas tan solapadas como fueron capaces de soportar. Jareth arrancóse el abrigo de la cabeza de un zarpazo y Sarah le plantó cara.

- Si llego a probar que fuiste tú… - le susurró en tono amenazante – Te arrepentirás…

El mago entornó los ojos, desafiante.

- Estoy temblando.

El camino les condujo por sendas cada vez más gélidas, escoltadas por inmensos álamos rojizos; el grupo agradeció para sus adentros la prudencia de Gennah al haber provisto un saco de mantas que llevar consigo; en breve daría comienzo el invierno, pero las heladas matinales habían decidido anticiparse. A su paso, una alfombra blanca de hierba congelada rutilaba entumecida, aguardando ser liberada por los primeros rayos del sol; perder la vista en aquellos destellos traía a la memoria las temibles inclemencias del tiempo que pronto azotarían la región, e impedía que olvidaran el frío que recorría sus cuerpos. Tiesos dentro de sus zapatos, el grupo tenía los pies helados; y una creciente ansiedad hizo las veces de condimento para que el camino les resultase angustioso. Eran conscientes de que debían hallar el sendero entre setos, y la presión sobre sus mentes y las amenazas inminentes les mantuvieron espiritualmente ocupados casi todo el trayecto; es por eso que hablaron muy poco.

Al cabo de unas horas, sofocada por la incertidumbre, Sarah se obligó a enfocar la mente en otros asuntos; habían ingresado a un nuevo y deslumbrante recorrido que parecía cernirse en caracol, elaborado enteramente de ágata y ónice; las sendas, las murallas, todo estaba labrado en ese exquisito material, y cautivaba su belleza y esplendor, mas muy pocos se habían detenido a admirarlo, presas de sus preocupaciones. Jareth, por ejemplo; le era inevitable sentirse responsable de cuanta gente marchaba con él, y sabía que no tenían garantías e idea de lo que se les venía encima; las restricciones hacia sus poderes y la impericia de muchos de los que le acompañaban le comprimían el espíritu; no se trataba de un día de campo o una expedición, podían pagarla muy caro, y una de sus mayores inquietudes la encarnaba Toby. Qué fea sensación; era como un ahogo intenso; pensar que Wallas podía si quería, quitarle incluso la vida. No es que el resto desmereciera sus desvelos, al contrario, pero eran adultos y habían decidido asumir las consecuencias; Toby era demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto y demasiado inocente como para no padecer congoja. Algo le oprimió el pecho y creyó que estaba sugestionándose demasiado; la verdad era que estaba comenzando a ser responsable; responsable de verdad, aquél que prevé las situaciones antes de que sucedan y vela por sus semejantes. Jamás lo había sido en el sentido completo del término; y la responsabilidad trae consigo cierta carga mental, ciertas vacilaciones y ciertas presiones que hay que saber manejar. Y Jareth comenzaba a transitar estos caminos por vez primera. No lo había notado hasta el momento; era de esperarse; los cambios que se producen en nuestro interior no son tangibles a primera vista, a veces es necesario el espejo de nuestros congéneres.

Sarah observó cómo el brillo incólume de los muros reflejaba el suave ondear de la capa del mago, con cada giro en los recodos, y se disparó en su memoria el recuerdo del atrevimiento que se había apropiado aquella mañana; echarle la capa sobre la cabeza le había resultado muy jocoso, aunque de inmediato un estremecimiento le recorriera por dentro, uno similar al que se encontraba padeciendo justo en ese momento, a raíz de haber tomado conciencia de sus actos. ¿Había asido a Jareth por la ropa? ¿Y le había hecho quedar en ridículo ante todos los demás? Qué temeraria había resultado, después de todo; ¿arriesgarse a despertar su ira? ¿Ira…? ¿Cuál? La verdad era que poseía ciertos privilegios porque Jareth mismo se los había otorgado, implícitamente; no se lo habían propuesto deliberadamente, pero la noche en que pudieron compartirse y reflejarse mutuamente, todas las barreras entre ellos se habían desplomado. Una fuerte tendencia a aproximarse les impelía incesante; y fruto de esta confianza eran ciertas bromas que, presentándose en el momento preciso, eran sumamente útiles para encubrir ante el resto del planeta que lo que deseaban era entrar en contacto físico. No sólo les resultaban divertidas; les calmaban la ansiedad. Sarah comenzaba a vislumbrar todos estos cambios, embelesada; juguetear con él de esa manera era un lujo que sólo ella podía darse; y haberlo comprobado en carne propia habíale fascinado.

Jareth llevóse la punta de los dedos a la sien; una incipiente jaqueca le acechaba, complotándose con su agotamiento general. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir? Aproximadamente sesenta horas; no mucho, si se quiere, pero, ¿y cuánto había hecho durante ese período? Demasiado… eludir, enfrentar, proteger y luchar todo el tiempo; prácticamente era el talismán viviente del equipo. Sus pies comenzaban a pesarle; y casi podía decirse que respirar era una tarea fatigosa. Había sido escudo, trampolín y red; almohada y saeta; su cuerpo le suplicaba una pausa.

Mientras, los demás miembros de la comitiva se vieron apremiados por la misma necesidad que padecía Sarah de despegarse unos momentos de sus evidentes inquietudes; Hoggle apabullaba con piropos a Gennah, comparándola con la belleza de las piedras preciosas del laberinto, y Toby se escabulló sin ser visto tras las huellas del mago. Le resultaba hilarante la proeza mental del enano para improvisar de la nada versos y palabrería para dejar a su elfo impresionada, pero anhelaba continuar aprendiendo el secreto de los cristales junto a su maestro, en lugar de espiar los arrumacos de dos seres candorosos. Se encolumnó a su lado, entusiasta, quizás aguardando algún saludo cordial; pero Jareth hallábase ensimismado, y si bien había advertido su presencia, ésta no bastó para atraer su atención. Llevaba los ojos firmes al frente, prácticamente escondidos bajo su largo flequillo; avanzaba ceñudo; los brazos y las manos guarecidas del riguroso frío bajo su capa y, a pesar de estar cansado, conservaba un paso firme y constante. Toby se vio obligado más de una vez a reacomodar su ritmo de marcha, para no ser dejado atrás por el brío y la reciedumbre con que Jareth andaba; imbuido en sus preocupaciones, el mago no había reparado ni en su actitud, ni en las dificultades del niño para entablar una conversación. Constatando que ser detectado y recibido eran dos cuestiones muy poco probables, Toby concluyó que la mejor forma de llamarle la atención era por medio de la voz.

- ¡Ey, hola, Jareth! – Le sonrió con sencillez; el mago pareció despertar de repente, y arrojó su mirada sobre el pequeño – He venido a mostrarte algo. ¡Mira, he practicado!

Súbitamente retiró el cristal que llevaba en su bolsillo y se puso a jugar con él. El mago aminoró el paso, aunque conservaba su expresión grave y su mutismo. El niño hizo brincar la esfera un par de veces y ésta jamás se escapó de entre sus dedos; se enorgulleció grandemente por ello, y con una sonrisa plena de satisfacción elevó su vista para conocer la opinión de su maestro. Pero Jareth sólo podía pensar en lo concerniente al enfrentamiento con Wallas.

- Sigue practicando – musitó, como al azar. La sonrisa de Toby se diluyó en su rostro.

- Ah… bueno… - susurró, apesadumbrado; esperaba algo más que eso, la verdad. Inconforme, empinó nuevamente la mirada, como si con aquel silencioso reclamo fuese a obtener algún que otro detalle sobre su desempeño; mas Jareth blandía la suya propia de un lado a otro, por encima de su cabeza; había algo en el ambiente que le inquietaba, y abstraerse en las actividades lúdicas de Toby le acrecentaba los nervios. Las enormes lajas del muro rutilaban con tanta frialdad como la de aquella mañana; el silencio era por demás omnipresente; mas sin embargo una intuición alarmante le colmaba por dentro. Toby fue incapaz de comprender su grado de preocupación, como cualquier niño, y con una mueca de frustración dibujada en los labios, se abandonó al continuo jugueteo con su esfera de cristal, evadiéndose del entorno.

Sarah, que marchaba tras ellos a cierta distancia, derramó su vista en la estampa de su hermanito, manipulando la esfera con tesón y persistencia; le observó concentrarse en sus pequeñas maños, y cuidar de cada uno de sus movimientos para que todos resultasen perfectos. Con la cabeza baja, abocada a sus intereses, sus gráciles cabellos rubios se indisciplinaron, pendiendo de sus sienes y su frente de manera poco ortodoxa; aquella imagen despertó en su hermana lucubraciones aún más profundas mientras le contemplaba; ¿así luciría Jareth de pequeño? ¿Huraño, porfiado, incansable, ensimismado? Posiblemente. Un súbito estremecimiento le recorrió por dentro; ¿qué estaba haciendo al pensar esas cosas? ¿Estaba proyectando tal vez su propia prole? Otro escalofrío; Dios mío, esto había ido ya muy lejos; ni siquiera habían iniciado una relación, y ella ya fantaseaba con sus niños. Y encima en el lugar menos indicado, ¿qué pensaba, que iban dando un paseo? Por favor, ¿dónde tenía la cabeza? Tal vez Jareth tenía razón y era más inmadura de lo que creía. De nuevo, como si todo el mundo fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos, exorcizó esas ideas de su mente ruborizada de pudor.

Un crujido repentino proveniente de debajo de la suela de su bota obligóle a detenerse y curiosear; Jareth precipitó la vista al suelo, algo había pisado. Al retirar su pie advirtió que se trataba de una araña; lo suficientemente grande como para crujir como una galleta, pero lo suficientemente pequeña como para parecer inofensiva. Toby echó un vistazo, interesado; era del tamaño de una uva, de color negro brillante con bandas amarillas y dos filosas pinzas. Sin más, el mago decidió continuar el camino, y así lo hizo; empero dos o tres animalillos de ese estilo se le cruzaron a algunos metros. Huían de él; buena señal; pero un poco más allá volvió a sucederle lo mismo, y esta vez eran cinco o seis. Jareth tornó sus pasos cautelosos, había caído en la cuenta de que aquello no le era para nada un buen augurio; Toby llegó detrás de él, presintiendo aventura.

- ¡Guau! – Exclamó, con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par - ¡Mira eso!

Al extender la vista al frente, a todo lo largo del pasillo de piedra pulida, era posible escudriñar cómo más y más arañas cruzaban la senda de un lado al otro como al azar, aparentemente despreocupadas. No daban signos de amenaza, lo cual tampoco encarnaba una garantía; mas no había impedimentos evidentes como para detener el avance de la comitiva. Sarah, Hoggle, Gennah y Dash les alcanzaron por la espalda y se detuvieron a observar el espectáculo; más allá, al final del corredor, un umbral de piedra de jaspe les daba la bienvenida al tan ansiado laberinto de setos. Sus rostros se iluminaron esperanzados, no esperaban hallarlo tan pronto.

- ¡Allí está! – Susurró Sarah - ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

- Dense prisa, no sea cosa que desaparezca como la última vez – incitó Dash, inquieto.

- ¿Qué? – Espetó Gennah, aterrada; un dolor intenso se le instaló en el estómago - ¿Ahí? ¡No podemos pasar, el suelo está regado de bichos!

- ¿"Regado"? – Se indignó Sarah – Por favor, Gennah, son menos de una docena; y te tienen más miedo a ti que tú a ellos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas…?

- Vamos, cariño, yo te llevaré para que no tengas miedo, ¿eh? – Hoggle le tendió la mano con avidez, era imposible negar que estaba siendo muy tierno. Gennah dudó unos segundos; su terror infundado hacia los insectos la paralizaba; más el cariño manifiesto de su duende la indujo a asirle la mano de todas formas. Con un leve jalón, el enano la instó a seguirle y ella obedeció; y con aquél primer movimiento, uno a uno los miembros del equipo se introdujeron en aquel último pasillo de piedra, infestado de arañuelas, evitando concienzudamente pisar a alguna de ellas. Jareth no había partido de inmediato tras ellos; antes se mantuvo absorto, oteando con cuidado el entorno, como quien duda de un espejismo. Sarah se aproximó silenciosa, y se reclinó hacia él en secreto para eludir el oído ajeno.

- ¿Algo anda mal? – susurró. Tieso, como un animal al acecho, Jareth mantuvo su mirada clavada en el umbral de jaspe.

- ¿Por qué le habremos encontrado tan fácil? – murmuró. Sarah viose de repente invadida por la misma ansiedad; era verdad; todo parecía ir saliendo demasiado bien. Empero era hora de reunir valor, no de perderlo.

- No pasa nada, te estás sugestionando – le respondió ella, para infundirle aliento.

- Yo no me estoy sugestionando; tú te estás sugestionando.

- ¿Yo me estoy sugestionando? ¡Me sugestionan tus palabras!

- ¡Y a mí tus actitudes!

- Bien, nos estamos sugestionando mutuamente, ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Instintivamente, la tropa cerró filas a medida que continuaban; Jareth se inmiscuyó por entre ellos hasta que tomó la delantera. Lejos habían quedado los tiempos en que marchase detrás, a regañadientes, como quien sigue al guía porque no le queda más remedio; una imperiosa necesidad de abrir camino y anteponerse a los peligros le fluía por las venas, con incesante terquedad. No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero había empuñado las riendas del equipo de un solo golpe; era inherente en él, estaba en su naturaleza. Gennah ni siquiera se lo cuestionó a sí misma; reculó presurosa para permitirle el paso, y de ser posible, huir despavorida; pero se hallaba anclada a la mano derecha de Hoggle, y él era lo suficientemente tozudo como para no permitirle tal cosa. A medida que Jareth principiaba camino, Sarah logró parapetarse tras sus espaldas para asir a Toby por el brazo; el pequeño se hallaba demasiado entusiasmado como para tomar conciencia de los riesgos, y se había aventurado a marchar codo a codo con el mago como si contase con la misma potencia. Sarah lo capturó de inmediato, y lo condujo maternalmente hacia el centro mismo del grupo, a pesar de las protestas. No había en derredor siquiera una brizna de viento, nada que asegurase que el mago sería mago aquella mañana, y todos los allí presentes estaban bien conscientes de eso; si hallaban en su camino algún peligro mortal, sería su mera habilidad y coraje lo que les salvaría la vida. A medida que sus pasos les conducían al umbral, el suelo se tornaba más y más rebosante de aquellas inquietantes alimañas, a tal punto que hacerlas crujir contra la piedra por sus pies fue inevitable; a derecha; a izquierda; por sobre los muros; emergiendo de las hendijas; una alfombra viviente se desenrollaba en oleadas bajo sus zapatos, estallando, chirriando, correteando y trepándoles la ropa; hubo que fijar la vista al frente si deseaban avanzar.

- ¿Son mis nervios, o cada vez son más? – Tiritó Dash, angustiado; llevaba la peor parte: marchaba a escasos centímetros del suelo.

- ¡Se descuelgan de las murallas…! – Se admiró Sarah - ¡Hay cientos de ellas!

- Es… como estar haciendo vino con los pies… - musitó Hoggle; todo el mundo supo que se refería al repulsivo sonido que producían al aplastarles.

- ¿Pisando un lagar? – inquirió Jareth, con aversión.

- ¡Blehj! Qué asco… - espetó Sarah.

- Por favor… - chilló Dash – No comparen con comida…

- ¡Es como si estuvieran rellenas de crema!

- ¡Blehj! ¡Toby…!

- Ya no podré volver a comer dulce – sollozó Gennah.

Gennah y Sarah fueron las más afectadas de espíritu; el terror innato a las arañas las condujo a caminar de a brincos, escandalizando de cuando en cuando y sacudiéndose las piernas con frenesí. Las arañas afloraban, y sus minúsculas patas, del grosor de una hebra de lana, eran sin embargo tiesas y filosas, rematadas en invisibles salientes que les permitían adherirse a casi cualquier cosa; pero al contacto con la piel eran hirientes, punzantes, y buscaban los rincones más cálidos para escabullirse. Por ello las chicas se vieron sumidas en la obsesión alarmante de blandirse las mangas de las camisas para extraviar a las invasoras que se encaramaban aborrecibles por debajo de la ropa. Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Sarah se cuestionaba su madurez al decidir arrojarse a la aventura, mientras Gennah se veía expuesta a sus más crudos terrores. Hoggle y Toby ciñeron sus cuellos y Jareth optó por estrecharse la capa, permitiendo que el raudal resbalase por sobre ella en lugar de aquerenciarse. Dash, astuto, se refugió en las alturas de sus hombros y desde allí observó anonadado el increíble despliegue que se les venía encima: habían alcanzado el umbral.

Jareth dio dos pasos dentro del tan ansiado laberinto de setos; por fin lo habían alcanzado; mas una vez en su interior, se detuvo admirado. Los demás se aferraron a sus espaldas, huyendo presurosos del pasillo convulsionado de pequeños seres; pero ignoraban la sorpresa que aún les aguardaba, allá adelante. Sarah arrojó su mirada por sobre la espalda del mago, y su estupefacción ante lo visto sólo le permitió expresar:

- Oh, por Dios…

Delante de sus ojos se extendía un sinfín de caminos, lo suficientemente amplios como para que fuesen tres lado a lado; pero lo realmente espeluznante era la investidura. Una inmensa y descomunal masa homogénea compuesta por miles y miles de telas de araña se expandía por sobre los setos, por encima y por debajo, y por sobre sus muros también; era una inmensa nube pegajosa que cubría los cielos de su vista como una bóveda, pero también tapizaba el suelo como una alfombra, y pendía de las paredes como un tapiz. En ciertas zonas era tan densa que no permitía el paso de la luz del sol; y como se trataba de una trampa colectiva, pergeñada por un sinnúmero de repugnantes arañas, de la materia viscosa colgaban secos miríadas y miríadas de insectos muertos, despidiendo un olor nauseabundo. Una leve brisa hizo vibrar el espeso celaje, y fue entonces cuando las vieron corretear por sobre él: legiones y legiones de aquellas mismas arañuelas, en un desfile eterno, a lo largo y a lo ancho de toda la trampa.

- Es… una telaraña viviente. – musitó Jareth.

- ¡Dios mío! – Gimoteó Gennah; la sola visión le disparó su cuadro de pánico - ¡Yo no voy a entrar ahí!

- Nadie te lo preguntó – gruñó el mago.

- ¿Qué prefieren? – Se indignó ella - ¿¡Qué me dé un colapso y tengan que cargar conmigo!

- Vamos, Gennah – Sarah intentó influir en ella - ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!

- ¿Y entrar ahí? ¡Es un túnel viviente de arañas!

- Pero, ¡si son diminutas! – insistió Sarah; mas las evidencias no se hallaban a su favor.

- ¿Cómo la que tienes en el hombro? – se espantó Gennah; Sarah dio un respingo, apartándose al insecto de un golpe; sí, era cierto, se cernían sobre ellos trepándoles el cuerpo.

- ¡Y hay una en tu rodilla! – aulló el elfo de nuevo; Sarah dio un salto y espetó un grito.

- ¡Te sube por la espalda! ¡En tu escote, en tu escote!

- ¡Aaaah! – Sarah y Gennah deliraron de pánico - ¡Quítenmelas! ¡Quítenmelas!

- ¿¡Se quieren callar! – rugió Jareth; el bramido las detuvo en seco, pero el ambiente ya estaba caldeado.

- ¡Mujeres…! - masculló el mago, molesto – Siempre gritan por todo.

Sarah frunció el ceño y acercósele indignadísima, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Eso, es exactamente lo que les gusta de nosotras. – masculló, mendaz; Jareth iluminó su mirada pérfida al instante.

- ¿Quieres comprobar tu teoría conmigo…? – susurró en una sonrisa irónica; ella abrió los ojos y se apartó, estremecida; Jareth contuvo la risa, ¿se creía muy atrevida? No sabía con quién hablaba…

- Tal vez podamos pasar corriendo – aventuró Hoggle, regresándolos a la realidad.

- No seas babieca – riñóle Jareth – Si hacemos eso levantaremos con los pies toda la alfombra de bichos. Acabaremos en una nube asfixiante… y eso si ninguno de ustedes se cae.

- ¡Pues a mí no me llevan allí ni muerta! – se emperró Gennah, blandiéndose las faldas.

- ¡Pues ni modo, quédate aquí y que te coman! – espetó el mago; su falta de cooperación era exasperante. Sin dilatar más las cuestiones, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a internarse en la garganta de baba cubierta de alimañas; Toby frunció el entrecejo y encumbró el mentón, imitando su andar orgulloso, y le siguió detrás totalmente decidido.

Sarah suspiró, intentando cobrar ánimo; se mordió los labios y entornó la mirada; aquello le asqueaba sobremanera, mas posteriormente inició ella también la caminata detrás del mago. El aroma fétido se elevaba desde del suelo en todo derredor como un vaho irrespirable; y el incesante murmullo del corretear de legiones de arañas por aquí y por allá les erizaba los cabellos. Fue entonces cuando Gennah cayó en la cuenta de que realmente se alejaban, que estaba a punto de quedarse sola en el umbral con toda la marea viviente circundándole los pies; arrojó sobre Hoggle una mirada angustiosa, mas como el enano no cejase en su actitud de halar de ella, accedió de mala gana a caminar detrás de todo el equipo.

- Bueno… - masculló finalmente – Prefiero morirme acompañada, y no sola…

Era menester caminar despacio y no levantar demasiado los talones del suelo; si no se tomaban en cuenta esas cosas, era posible desmoronarse sobre el colchón de insectos o afectar al que caminaba detrás de uno. A medida que avanzaban, comprobaron que aquél no sólo era hogar de un sinfín de arañuelas, sino de otros insectos, esos que tenían suficiente suerte como para no resultar la presa y así pillar a los que capturaban ellas con la tela. Cubriéndose las narices, de pronto reminiscencias del pantano del Hedor Eterno les taladraron la mente y los sentidos; la necesidad de hallar la salida era imperiosa y angustiosa. Sobre todo porque no era posible apurar el paso; cada presión de sus talones sobre la alfombra los adhería a ella al menos un instante, y con cada halar de un nuevo paso se estremecía todo el conjunto. ¿Arriesgarse a pisotear como una manada de ñúes y que toda la manga pastosa se ciñera sobre ellos? Ni soñarlo. Un pensamiento inquietante fustigó de pronto la mente de Sarah: _"__¿Y __si __quedásemos __atrapados __aquí, __sin __hallar __la __salida? __Después __de __todo __esto __es __un __laberinto, __¿verdad? __¿Y __si __no __encontrásemos __el __pasaje __que __nos __lleve __fuera __de __esta __apestosa __trampa?__" _Deslizó su mirada a uno y otro lado; muros inaccesibles de espumarajo colgante con cadáveres de insectos le ocultaban de la vista los setos que yacían debajo. Arrojó su vista a los cielos; una bóveda grisácea de iguales condiciones reposaba sobre sus cabezas, meciéndose; goteando de cuando en cuando el rocío condensado en breves hilillos plateados, como si de una boca babeante se tratara. Una brisa susurró, inquietando la horrible red; algo se desprendió de las alturas y Sarah espetó un grito; un insecto seco envuelto en telas se le había desplomado en la cara.

- ¡No mires hacia arriba! – riñóle su hermanito.

- ¿Hacia arriba? – Se quejó ella, horrorizada - ¡Hacia ningún sitio! ¡Por Dios, salgamos de aquí no lo soporto!

- ¿Asustada, Sarah? – mofóse Jareth por allá adelante – Es como ir dando un paseo; vamos, disfrútalo, mira: mira como la tela se adhiere instantáneamente a todo lo que toca… ten cuidado, no te ladees demasiado hacia ella.

Sarah sabía que intentaba sugestionarla sólo por diversión, pero para cuando su sentido común advirtió la treta ya era demasiado tarde; sus fueros internos ya habían resultado impresionados y la imagen vívida de concluir atrapada y envuelta en tan asquerosa materia había quedado flotando en su aterrada mente.

- Lo peor es cuando te envuelven en una tela que ya está cargada de insectos muertos… - continuó él, con sorna – Imagínate, no sólo quedas pegoteada, encima sobre tu rostro hay quién sabe cuántos bichos…

- ¡Ya basta, Jareth! – Sarah hallábase espeluznada, mas pudo oír una risita ladina escaparse apenas de los labios del mago; ella enfureció.

- ¿Lo disfrutas, verdad?

- Pues… para qué mentirte…

El camino viraba; y unos metros más adelante lo hizo de nuevo, mas el inmenso túnel de tela no parecía concluir nunca; de cuando en cuando era agitado por una débil corriente, tan débil como efímera, pero que hacía flotar los extremos colgantes de la telaraña y por ende que los caminantes le evadieran con saltos de estupor; y con cada salto, se repetía siempre el mismo clamor: "¡No agites demasiado, cuidado, no!"; y que con cada trecho recorrido fuese menester haberse sacudido, el ímpetu escalador de aquellos bichos era inagotable. Gennah avanzaba a sollozos; a pesar de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados por consejo de Hoggle, su imaginación era tan portentosa que le pintaba un entorno tanto o más espeluznante que el verdadero; el hedor era insoportable. El continuo repiquetear de las cientos de miles de patas girando en derredor era estremecedor; Sarah sintió de pronto una feroz sensación de ahogo; necesitaba escapar, necesitaba salir de allí desesperadamente.

- Dios mío… - masculló atormentada – Me siento mal…

- Ya, Sarah, no empieces tú también como la loca… - respondióle Jareth con molestia; volvióse apenas para verla, ella estaba pálida, no parecía mentir, ni exagerar.

- No puedo respirar… - jadeó; él frunció el ceño y se detuvo; giró sobre sí, regresando hasta ella con preocupación. Le dio alcance casi de inmediato; era extraño, pero Sarah lucía más como una niña desvalida que como una mujer de su edad; el mago recordaba haberle visto más valor en otra época, como si en lugar de asentarse, se hubiese vuelto más temerosa con el paso de los años. O tal vez sucediera que era mucho más inconsciente de pequeña y por ende la travesía dentro del primer laberinto le supo a juego, al carecer en realidad de una percepción real del peligro. Sí, esa hipótesis le sonaba más convincente. De todas formas, verle temblar y estremecerse ante él conmovióle en espíritu, y se despertaron sus instintos masculinos de prodigarle seguridad y refugio entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, titubeó unos instantes; había muchos ojos mirándoles en derredor, y no se atrevió, aunque hubiese querido; pero tampoco le fue posible detener la oleada de necesidad de profesarle algún cariño. Finalmente, decidió ignorar al público y ofrecióle una de sus manos.

- Te estás sugestionando – le dijo; con afecto, pero tenso por encontrarse envuelto en una demostración pública – No pasa nada…

Sarah perdió de pronto cualquier indicio de malestar; los olvidó todos, sobrepujados por el asombro de semejante gesto abierto, así, a plena luz y ante todo el mundo; ¿era Jareth quien se hallaba ante ella? ¿El mismo que tiempo atrás arrasara de ira un bosque entero y había aceptado emprender el viaje si ella se marchaba para nunca más volver? Si; el mismo también que le hubiere ofrecido su abrigo ante el frío y el chocolate ante la tristeza; el mismo que le supo pedir disculpas y por quien no dejaba de soñar. Estaba maravillada; encumbró su mirada para perderse en la suya unos instantes… mas los segundos transcurrían y Jareth comenzaba a sentirse observado. Escapó de sus ojos casi al instante, y revoloteó la mirada por aquí y por allá hasta que ella se dignase a responder; Sarah supo comprender que se hallaba avergonzado, y no quiso dilatarle el sufrimiento. Alargó su mano y asió suavemente la del mago; él regresó sus ojos a ella, y entonces sí le permitió mirarse en ellos como deseaba. Así fue, mas al cabo de unos segundos él huyó de nuevo, disparando su mirada por sobre el hombro de Sarah; estaba ya muy tenso; podía sentirlos; Toby, Dash, Hoggle… todos le observaban atónitos ante su condescendencia para con ella… su maléfica reputación se estaba desmoronando… aunque Hoggle sabía desde siempre esto que le ocurría con ella, y no era sorpresa, en realidad; tarde o temprano tenía que aflorar. Lo admirable era que fuese tan pronto.

Sarah dejó caer la mirada; se hallaba embelesada, arrebatada casi por el mismo rubor; después de todo, los indiscretos también reparaban en ella, esperando ver, quién sabe… ¿alguna otra respuesta? Apreció la mano de Jareth al sostenerla; cálida, fuerte, segura; estremeció sus dedos para sentirla y recibió lo mismo como respuesta. Palpitó por dentro; sus manos hablaban; sus manos hablaban por ellos. Y su mano era tan amplia junto a la de ella; al envolverla hacíale sentirse pequeña y protegida; escondida; como una perla en una arquilla, como un tesoro en un arcón. Tímidamente elevó sus ojos hacia él, pero fue entonces cuando el roce de sus dedos se detuvo; le descubrió pálido, alarmado; tieso en su sitio como en alerta, con la vista clavada en el horizonte, a la distancia, detrás de ella.

- Ah, demonios… - fue todo lo que él alcanzó a susurrar; ella se atemorizó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sarah volvió la mirada hacia la senda antigua, y su movimiento fue imitado por sus colegas; un estremecimiento allá a lo lejos; un jalón en la tela. Un movimiento brusco, luego otro, y un hervidero de arañuelas en franca fuga deliberada. Una sombra, una sombra inmensa se acercaba; y no era una persona. Dos pinzas descomunales rasgaron la tela a mitad del recorrido; una masa uniforme de pelambre tiesa y aguda avanzaba hacia ellos sobre sus ocho piernas pardo rojizas; se arrimaba confiada, se acercaba a dar caza.

- Ay, ay, ay… - musitó Hoggle.

- No, no puede ser… - balbuceó Sarah; pero, oh, sí, era. Alertada por el mutismo intrigante, Gennah abrió los ojos; ver venir a esa cosa fue como ver el mismo infierno.

- ¡Aghhh…! ¡Una araña…! ¡Una araña gigante…!

- ¡Dios mío! – Gritó Sarah - ¿¡Qué hacemos, qué hacemos!

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – Jareth había previsto el desastre y ladró antes de que alguno brincase, pero Gennah era irrefrenable mediante la razón; echó a correr con todo y Hoggle adherido todavía a la palma de su mano, arrasando con todo cuanto se hallaba a su paso.

- ¡No, no, no! – espetó el mago, desesperado; es que no lograban darse cuenta de las consecuencias de una estampida semejante.

Con todo el brío del tropel, el vigor y la fuerza del huir, la espesa nube pegajosa comenzó a perder estabilidad y resistencia; cada zancada, cada trancazo, haló con feroz potencia de la tela que revestía las murallas y pendía de los doseles; cada rincón, cada segmento, vibró al compás de las violentas contracciones, y los demás miembros del equipo no pudieron más que huir también para eludir la gelatinosa manta de insectos que se desplomaba desde los cielos. Todos hacia adelante, en salvaje acometida; aquello era ganar la carrera o perder la vida; Dash flameaba aferrado a la capa; Jareth llevaba de la mano a Sarah.

Una espesa lluvia gris derrumbóse sobre sus morros; pesada, sucia, babosa y repugnante; cargada de un enjambre viscoso de animalillos en putrefacción; toda la bóveda veníase abajo con el intenso tironear de la pandilla. Las chicas aullaban, otros preferían mantener la boca cerrada, por si acaso. Todo el entorno semejaba un caño elástico en convulsión, una explosión de arañuelas en estupor, y un puñado de fugitivos en claro ataque de pavor; ahora el hedor no era un vaho circundante, era una pestilencia tangible, manando de ellos mismos, de la masa fétida que se había caído sobre sus espaldas, sobre sus cuellos, sobre sus cabezas. La urgencia por huir era cada vez más intensa, y tanto más intensa la borrasca de pestilencia; ¿la tarántula? Imposible decidir qué era peor; por lo pronto no asfixiarse antes de tiempo era la premisa superior.

Un grito estalló en la distancia, allá adelante; un claro en el recorrido y de repente… el vacío. Gennah les había precedido con algunos segundos de ventaja, mas todo el contingente de escapistas rodó cuesta abajo envuelto en la apestosa tela hacia los brazos cristalinos de una terma.

- ¡Ahh! – Chilló Dash - ¡Está caliente, está caliente…!

- ¡Socorro! ¡Quiero respirar! – Hoggle era una maraña de baba sucia y encima, mojada; todos arremetieron contra ellos mismos arrancándose a jalones los restos de la masa grisácea, sumergidos hasta el cuello; el asco era inenarrable.

Un vapor se desprendía desde la superficie; el agua estaba cálida y con su ayuda, la porosa manta que les aquejaba se vio pronto disuelta. Se hallaban en una especie de olla, rodeada por inmensas colinas rocosas que esgrimían, de tramo a tramo, oscuras cavernas tapizadas por la misma tela fétida; era sin duda el hogar de más tarántulas y más marea de arañuelas. Hoggle y Dash fueron los primeros en alcanzar la orilla, y auxiliar a Gennah y Sarah; pero Jareth giró en torno a sí mismo, con presteza.

- ¿Y Toby…?

La pregunta recorrió el entorno como saeta hiriente; Dios mío, era cierto; no se hallaba entre ellos. Jareth salió del agua velozmente y acometió contra la cumbre por donde habíanse despeñado; el inmenso perseguidor no había emergido del pasillo, y aquello apuntaló en su mente espantosas dudas, filosas como aguijones, acerca de la suerte del pequeño. Había salientes suficientes como para escalar; muy bien, ¡de prisa, de prisa! Su actitud contagió al resto de terror; la misma hipótesis les estaba oprimiendo el pecho. Sarah intentó seguirle, pero los demás se lo impidieron. Determinado, Jareth no volteó siquiera a verles al tocar la cima; se escabulló denodado otra vez en la penumbra que flotaba entre los setos ahora desnudos, y el montón de insectos que aún crujían; de encontrarse Toby allí, le encontraría.

De pie en medio del desorden y la tela hecha jirones, Jareth buscó con la mirada alguna señal del niño; disparando sus sentidos a uno y otro lado, exasperado; pero nada parecía moverse más allá de algunos minúsculos insectos rezagados. Sus cabellos pendían aún manando agua, no había caído en la cuenta de su estado; mas éste le fue revelado cuando al internarse en un pasillo por instinto, las suelas de sus botas resbalaron y le sometieron de rodillas contra el suelo. Su melena se fundió en su rostro goteando los recuerdos de la terma, y al contemplar las sendas plateadas que dejaba sobre la faz de la tierra, se aventuró a cuestionarse si aquella condición le resultaría efectiva a la hora de emprender una veloz huida. Nada podía hacer, no había siquiera brisa; traidor hechizo que pendía sobre su cabeza como guillotina. Intentó pues incorporarse, tan presto como su urgencia le reclamaba, mas al hacerlo descubrió que la punta de la bota había herido de muerte a una roca, y que al hacerlo, una caverna subterránea había sido expuesta a través de la grieta. Su mirada lanzóse en picada a través de ella casi sin poder evitarlo, y he aquí el macabro hallazgo; Toby pendía de una pared, envuelto en telas, aparentemente inconsciente; de la alimaña gigante, aún no había rastros.

Sobresaltado de sorpresa, Jareth reaccionó al instante; imposible sugerirse hallar la entrada a la caverna, se metería por donde fuera. Forzó la grieta delatora hasta que cedió a sus demandas de abrirse, y echando mano a la fuerza bruta arrancó piedra de la piedra hasta que ante él hubo un hoyo lo suficientemente amplio como para que cupiesen los dos al escapar. Dejarse caer a través del agujero no revistió ningún problema; pero éste se le presentó cuando, una vez dentro, descubrió que había perforado la bóveda y ahora le distaba a bastante altura como para encaramarse de un salto otra vez. La atmósfera en el interior era densa, casi podía palparse; la humedad reinante había propiciado la invasión del moho por doquier, cruel resbaladilla, trampa mortal para los pies; a su alrededor, de los muros, las señales de la cena del día anterior le estremeció por dentro. La tarántula prefería la carne, no cabían dudas. Abriéndose paso entre los despojos, aprovechando fugazmente la ocasión de hallarse a solas, Jareth alcanzó al pequeño Toby, que pendía de la pared como un bocado reservado para después; le arrancó las ligaduras y el niño se desplomó en sus brazos; todavía respiraba. Cargando con él, se dispuso entonces a escabullirse de allí; pero fue inútil pensar en el hoyo en la bóveda, había quedado fuera de alcance; habría que internarse en las profundidades y buscar.

- ¡Por Dios, Sarah, no! – Aullaba Gennah aferrándose a su ropa - ¡No lo hagas, regresa!

- ¡Toby está en peligro, suéltame! – Sarah encontrábase enajenada; había alcanzado la cumbre del camino a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos por retenerle.

- ¡Si te escapas de nosotros, nos obligarás a ir a todos! – amenazóle Hoggle a los gritos.

- ¡Pues vengan también! – respondió la fugitiva, y de un jalón certero se esfumó de las garras del elfo; echó a correr por sobre las salientes con temible ansiedad, descubriendo las mismas cuestiones que Jareth: que las suelas mojadas y los guijarros filosos no son una buena combinación. Pese a todo, su tenacidad llevóle hasta la cima como por sobre alas de águila; en menos de lo que esperaba se encontró sumida en el hediondo caos del que había escapado antes. Tras ella, aterrados pero leales, sus amigos se apresuraron a cubrirle las espaldas, lanzándose uno a uno en pos de su carrera. Le encontraron casi de inmediato, yendo y tornando, yendo y tornando, afligida sobremanera y llamando a gritos a los extraviados; nada; ni señales del niño ni señales del mago.

- ¡Aquí hay huellas…! – gritó Dash, avispado; había puesto nuevamente en evidencia su valor en la hora de la prueba; olisqueando, investigando, había dado con la guía necesaria para iniciar la búsqueda en la dirección correcta; todos los demás le dieron alcance, entre deslices y traspiés. Encontrar el hoyo fue sencillo, siguiendo la senda grabada en las húmedas pisadas de Jareth, pero al inmiscuir las narices dentro descubrieron que la caverna estaba desierta.

- ¡No están aquí! – Chilló Dash; Hoggle le sostenía por la cola, en el aire, para que pudiese otear - ¡Ya se han ido!

- Tal vez estén afuera, esperando por nosotros – gimió Gennah, aterrada - ¿Por qué no nos vamos a ver?

- Gennah, entramos hace un minuto… - masculló Sarah – No pudieron haber salido tan pronto, les hubiésemos visto. No, vamos, andando.

Ante su voz de comando, no hubo nada que hacer; era tan tenaz como su otrora adversario.


	18. La Caverna de Hielo

La caverna de hielo

Llevaba escalando más de medio centenar de peldaños, con Toby a cuestas; el único túnel para escapar de la cueva ascendía casi abruptamente, como deseando emerger de la tierra para respirar el aire del exterior, y las salientes de las paredes, exiguas y resbalosas, eran lo único de lo que podía valerse entonces. El oxígeno era escaso; el pasaje, estrecho; aquél no era un paseo recomendable para padecer fobia al encierro. Un suave murmullo, desprendido del repiquetear de las piedras sueltas al caer al vacío, era todo cuanto les acompañaba; eso y el crujir de cada nueva pisada, en un escalón más alto. Su melena exhalaba los restos de humedad extra, y se porfiaba a danzar sobre su rostro; de cuando en cuando fue menester blandirla como escarmiento; quitarla para poder seguir viendo. A mitad del trayecto, se llevó las manos a la boca, y se arrancó los guantes con los dientes, fastidiado por la necesidad de compensar su falta de sujeción con un esfuerzo extra de sus brazos. Toby comenzó a gañir, aturdido; el traqueteo sobre los hombros de Jareth le había bastado para volver en sí, pero su estómago se había anudado y una fuerte opresión en el pecho lo condujo a un estado acongojado. Jareth le oyó sollozar a su espalda y una llovizna de alivio tranquilizó su espíritu; estaba bien, estaba consciente, sólo un poco aterrado, como era de esperarse. El pequeño, espantado, revoloteó la vista en derredor creyendo ser transportado por la misma criatura que habíale raptado, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprobó la identidad de quien le ceñía.

- ¿Jareth…? – dijo, casi en una especie de lamento de ultratumba.

- Hola, amiguito… - musitó el mago; no era el mejor momento para mantener una conversación relajada, como tampoco era propicio el estado de ansiedad desmedida por hallar la salida; pero tenerle envuelto en cualquier palabrería le alejaría de seguro de las garras de un nuevo vahído.

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió el pequeño.

- Intento salvarnos la vida; es casi un pasatiempo a estas alturas. ¿Puedes andar?

- No – chilló Toby, afligido – ¡Me duele la panza, y si camino me dolerá más; y si me duele no podré correr; y si no puedo correr, la araña me atrapará, me comerá y me pinchará con sus pinzas! Tiene dos de ésas, yo las vi.

- ¿Puedes predecir el futuro? – Bromeó Jareth, ante el siniestro vaticinio del pequeño – Porque si puedes, te haría un par de preguntas.

El camino desnudó de pronto un descanso lo suficientemente amplio como para colocar en él ambos pies; el mago se detuvo por al menos diez segundos, luego empuñó más cornisas y continuó ascendiendo.

- ¿Qué te gustaría saber? – Toby se hallaba más despierto cada vez; la charla suscitada le había interesado, y se inmiscuía en ella con mayor avidez.

- Pues… - Jareth improvisaba – Cómo saldremos de aquí, para empezar.

- Tal vez no salgamos… - masculló el niño; el mago frunció el ceño.

- De seguir así, no te pondré en mi corte.

Un tenue resplandor parecía invadir la parte alta de la gruta; el camino enhiesto desembocaba en alguna especie de mina amplia y refulgente, destellando claridad aunque no fuese posible aún apreciar el origen. Tal vez un desfiladero, tal vez el cielo abierto, quién sabe; lo cierto era que traía consigo promesas.

- ¿Quieres saber qué dirá mi hermana cuando le preguntes? – continuó Toby.

- ¿Cuándo le pregunte, qué? – bufó Jareth; ya casi habían alcanzado la cima, estaba sumamente intrigado por lo que hallarían.

- Si se casará contigo – espetó el pequeño con total desfachatez – Eso hacen los mayores, ¿no? Se casan y viven juntos.

Jareth detuvo su escalada unos segundos; la espontaneidad de Toby habíale arrancado una mueca, una sonrisa diabla que se quitaba la galera ante la falta de disimulos de parte del pequeño.

- Dicho así suena tan aburrido… - añadió con sorna – Y a todo esto, ¿a ti que más te da?

- Pues… - respondió Toby - ¡Claro que me importa, yo quiero tenerte en mi familia! Y a mi hermana le gustas mucho…

- Ya veo…

- ¡Esa no es una respuesta! – Se ofuscó el pequeño - ¿Por qué todos los adultos dicen _ya __veo _cuando no saben qué decir?

- Te respondiste solo. Además, eso es algo que no te incumbe – Jareth dejó a Toby en la última saliente para que pudiesen emerger de a pie los dos – Preocúpate mejor por pagar lo que me debes.

- ¿Lo que te debo? – El niño meció una mirada alarmada de un extremo a otro de la gruta.

- Tenemos un trato – señaló el mago, fingiendo gravedad – Y el trato era que te enseñaba a manejar las esferas de cristal a cambio de cierta información que has leído por ahí. Yo ya comencé mi labor, pero aún no escuché nada.

Toby abandonó el túnel empinado tras su maestro; se hallaban erguidos en una caverna más amplia.

- Eeeeeeh… - balbuceó.

- No me gustó cómo sonó eso…

El pequeño permitió que aflorasen algunas risitas nerviosas; estaba en problemas. Jareth avanzaba a su lado, mas esperaba una respuesta.

- Es que… - tartamudeó Toby – Debiste suponer que… con mi años… no sé leer muy bien…

La última frasecita la había casi cantado, con la voz aflautada debido al rubor; Jareth ancló sus zapatos al suelo y giró sobre sus talones.

- ¿Me engañaste? ¿Me engañaste tú, ruin sabandija…?

Un leve crujido disparóse en derredor, ocupando toda la cueva; un crujido imponente, brotando de la garganta misma de la piedra. Toby y Jareth quedáronse tiesos en su sitio, casi por instinto. Un destello blanquecino atrajo sus miradas al piso; se hallaban subidos a una plataforma de hielo, una plataforma deleznable y quebradiza que acaba de emitir su quejido… Sólo les fue posible elevar la vista de nuevo; para cuando intentaron siquiera pergeñar una evasiva, la superficie rasgóse en dos y los engulló.

El desplome fue atroz; miles de fragmentos y partículas, filosos como cuchillas, estallaron asolando todo en derredor; un estruendo siguió a otro, como rugidos que se responden en una confrontación a gritos; era el hielo que se quebraba, que sucumbía ante los intrusos. La demolición del suelo que pisaban los arrastró consigo hacia gélidos abismos; hacia una nueva caverna, recubierta de hielo cristalino sobre la piedra; las paredes, la cúpula, el piso; todo estaba tapizado en agua sólida, relumbrante como un espejo; translúcido como el cristal. Darse de bruces contra el suelo y que éste a su vez no continuase la suerte de su predecesor ya era motivo suficiente para sentir alivio; Jareth ayudó a Toby a erguirse tan pronto como él pudo hacerlo, y antes de intercambiar expresiones asombradas, echaron un vistazo a aquella maravilla que fulguraba en torno a ellos. Eran como columnas de azúcar y paredes del vidrio más fino, emanando y multiplicando la luz reinante por pequeña que ésta fuera. Era como hallarse dentro de un copón de cristal, tan bello como alarmantemente frágil. Partiendo desde la bóveda, acariciándose con las que emergían del suelo, estalactitas y estalagmitas de hielo acrecentaban esfuerzos tenaces de rozarse entre sí por sus extremos, como anhelando alcanzar una mano amiga; y el continuo pero paciente gotear del agua que les había dado origen, se deslizaba sosegadamente, dibujando, para la vista caprichosa, los feroces colmillos de unas fauces babeantes. Los muros refractaban sonrientes la claridad, iluminando fielmente las inmediaciones circulares de la cueva, y sólo ellos y su soledad parecían hallarse dentro. Jareth alzó la mirada, oteando una vía de escape; y dio de pronto con un pasaje, allá, en lo alto, a unos pocos metros del techo pero a unos cuantos del suelo. Era una entrada cómoda, un pasillo amplio, pero para llegarse a él era menester escalar un poco; no obstante, no había otra opción.

El espeso y blanco silencio fue roto por un leve murmullo proveniente de algún lugar incierto, circundando luego a los presos. Jareth ocultó al niño tras su espalda; aquél sonido, como el roce de una mano contra el muro, habíase deslizado tras sus oídos erizándole el cabello; ¿de dónde provenía exactamente? ¿Qué era aquello? Sin lograr soportar esa constante presión detrás de sí, giró en derredor buscando la fuente de sus inquietudes; mas el sonido persistió acechándoles, pero a la vista… a la vista, nada. Un roce, otro roce, algo se arrastraba contra los muros; suave pero constante, como el avance de una serpiente; en uno y todos lados. Algo incorpóreo, oculto, misterioso; algo que enfrentaba entre sí a los sentidos, en una inútil disputa pues, para algunos era intangible, para otros, real. ¿A quién obedecer? ¿A quién creer? ¿Al oído, a la vista?

Toby alzó la mirada; el mago aguardaba, sólido, cualquier alteración en el ambiente; el vapor que despedía su nervioso aliento era lo único con movimiento palpable; otro roce, una fricción mayor; algo estaba vivo y se meneaba a su alrededor. Una extraña danza por sobre la redondez del muro condujo aquél sonido a virar tras sus espaldas, y un cosquilleo infame les pinzó la nuca; la misma incomodidad que se padece al ser cercados por detrás de improviso. Jareth rastreó el murmullo echando una ojeada de soslayo; tenía muy buen oído, pero sin la imagen que delatase al acechante sólo podía aplazar su necesidad de actuar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el niño, casi en un susurro.

- Shhhh.

Una silueta ondeó hacia la izquierda; luego otra, y otra más; mas todas regresaron a su escondrijo, camufladas contra el muro. El mago dio un respingo; habíales visto; eran sombras blancas, níveas, del color del hielo, del color de la cueva; imposible poder verlas a menos que ellas quisieran. Habíanse desvanecido, fusionándose con su entorno; como un haz de luz más, porque era inaplicable llamarles sombras. Un segundo, un minuto, otro roce en la pared; Jareth y Toby hiciéronse hacia atrás; estaban allí, habíanles rodeado, un ejército invisible, tan etéreo como real. Otra silueta ondeó hacia la derecha, pero esta vez acompasó sus movimientos; y es que se desprendía, manaba del hielo y de la roca; se despojaba de su disfraz, y con su presencia animó a las otras. Una a una, hasta alcanzar cuatro; arañas gigantes tan blancas como la nieve, se aparejaron en sus flancos. Llevaban tenazas de plata y pelambre de escarcha; ojos vidriados y un halo espectral.

¡Dios, si tuviese sus poderes! Jareth reaccionó; ¿y por qué no intentarlo? Ignoraban si el viento aullaba o no en el exterior. Rápidamente elaboró un plan; mas las alimañas habían decidido atacar, y no darles tiempo a lucubrar; con el paso al frente de la primera, se desató el instinto en las demás. La llamada del apetito halló campo abierto entre sus tenazas y sus presas, y blandiéndolas con tesón se abocaron a darles caza. Una sola punzada y el veneno dejaría a las víctimas paralizadas; los fugitivos lo supusieron, por lo que se resbalaron por debajo de sus cuerpos, en medio de ellas, usando de barrera los obstáculos naturales provistos por el hielo; pero la caverna no era extensa y los cazadores tampoco lerdos. Jareth apuntaló sus pies al suelo y se arremolinó sobre el pequeño.

- ¿Puedes ver esos rebordes, ahí? ¡Quiero que los subas y te largues de aquí!

Toby encumbró su mirada; atisbó de lo que el mago le hablaba: para alcanzar la gruta, la única existente, era necesario un penoso ascenso. Empero sopesando su edad y su estatura, no alcanzaría a escalar tan pronto como para no ser engullido de un bocado en pleno intento; le era menester un auxilio extra.

- ¡Me comerán…! – chilló entonces; pero Jareth propinóle un empujón, convencido.

- ¡Qué te marches, te digo! ¡Yo me ocuparé de ellas!

Toby echó a correr, espantado y aún confundido por la reacción; abalanzóse sobre las salientes y comenzó a trepar sin mirar atrás. Sí, bien, Jareth habíale impelido a escaparse, pero, ¿qué sería de él allá abajo? ¿Acaso no le matarían? ¡Dios mío, se había quedado solo! Sólo en medio de una hambrienta reyerta. No, no; él era valiente; era poderoso; aún sin sus facultades, era poderoso; era su amigo, era su maestro. No podía darse el lujo de dudar de su capacidad. Sus manitos ardían; el hielo quemaba y la punción de su corazón las henchía de sangre que galopaba desenfrenadamente; esforzó sus piernas, esforzó sus brazos, aunque un nudo le asfixiara la garganta, debía continuar; la demora significaba oportunidad de triunfo para las alimañas. Su joven mente intentó mantenerle bajo control, coordinar los esfuerzos de sus miembros; si se dejaba arrastrar por la oleada de pavura, sería presa fácil del entorpecimiento. Y él no deseaba eso; él debía fugarse, para que el mago pudiese huir detrás. Una de las tarántulas consideróle un plato sencillo, digno de coger de un salto; encogió sus patas como un gato, para detonar el impulso, mas tuvo que vérselas con los colmillos limpios de un lobo que le aferraba por sus extremos. Jareth había intentado y había sido afortunado; pero era imposible saber hasta qué momento; marcharse de allí ágilmente era esencial.

El enorme lobo zarco fue rodeado de inmediato; su gallardía habíale puesto en la mira, en medio del espectáculo. Mucho ajetreo, mucha osadía; había que liquidarle enseguida; a filo de pinzas fue repelido, hasta que la enorme araña blanca logró zafarse de su quijada; las otras no lo dudaron, y se le echaron encima, pero él se entregó a la lucha, desafiándose hasta sus propios límites. Una sobre otra, las patas de sus cazadoras; golpes, saltos y rodadas; si no lograban lancearlo, le aplastarían; las garras del lobo chirriaban sobre el hielo, arañando su corteza. Dentellada tras dentellada; jalones, mordiscos y desgarros. Su cuerpo era menudo para ellas, y se revolvía y oscilaba con la presteza de una culebra; no era sencillo darle caza, se inmiscuía por debajo, atacaba a traición. Sólo había un enemigo preeminente: el mismo suelo que rascaba; artero, resbaladizo; a menudo se oía el resoplo de su hocico al estrellarse sobre él cuando la situación le exigía la presteza que no le era posible darle; entonces el enjambre de patas se tendía sobre su cabeza como una jaula, y amenazaba con comprimirle contra el hielo, mas la brutalidad y el ahínco con que le buscaban las condujo a darse topes de manera precipitada; y aunque en ocasiones le pisaban, no resultaba suficiente para truncarle la evasiva.

Toby se hallaba a punto de alcanzar la cima, pero la intensidad de la trifulca obligóle a arrojar su vista hacia abajo; Dios mío, aquello era un hervidero; el lobo era apenas un punto oscuro entre la espesura de patas blancas, pero gruñía, se retorcía y arremetía con frenesí absoluto. Con cada carga de las arañas, acometía él también, trenzándose en un tumulto atroz del cual Toby temió no verle escapar con vida. Era como titanes jugando a una lucha de esgrima; tenazas contrapuestas a colmillos; ninguno deseaba ser alcanzado por el otro, eran conscientes de los riesgos; para uno el envenenamiento, para el otro una pata menos. Un terror absorto paralizóle unos segundos, no podía dejar de ver aquello; el pelambre húmedo del lobo rodaba de un lado al otro con cada nuevo desplome sobre el hielo; empero se erguía y embestía de nuevo. Jadeaba exhausto, resoplando como locomotora, mas con las orejas gachas y los ojos brillantes desnudó una sonrisa fatal sedienta de combate.

Las cosas volvíanse más graves; un feroz gruñido le despertó de golpe: el lobo le asestaba una mirada apremiante; _"__¡Date __prisa! __¿Qué __esperas?__" _pareció gritarle. Toby despertó de su estado estupefacto y continuó escalando con mayor celeridad; la gruta estaba próxima, solo un poco más.

El lobo echó mano a sus últimas fuerzas, en un intento desesperado por abstraer la atención de sus rivales acerca del pequeño; mas por desgracia del destino, una de sus cazadoras vislumbró un destello de ventaja, hecho carne en el niño que trepaba. Súbitamente saltó; pero no sobre el lobo, sino sobre el muro, parapetándose en la boca de la gruta, ante los atónitos ojos de Toby. Jareth hallábase acorralado; asediado por tres alimañas dispuestas a devorarlo, nada podría hacer para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, en el momento exacto en que el filo de la muerte pendía sobre el chiquillo, un griterío espantoso y disonante se coló hasta sus oídos, invadiendo el recinto, retumbando en el entorno. Un alud viviente se deslizaba como un bólido a través del túnel de la gruta; sin freno, desbocado; una maraña de seres vivos en franca caída vertiginosa. Toby pudo distinguir las quejas y los bramidos de sus amigos; se habían despeñado, engullidos por una grieta, que conectaba la catacumba de hielo con el exterior, cuando intentaban hallarles.

Aferrarse a las paredes con alma y vida fue un esfuerzo mancomunado; y al contemplar al temible engendro níveo en la desembocadura, se redoblaron sus esfuerzos. Con gritos de pavor intentaron detenerse, mas no lograron esto hasta que dieron de frente con su oponente. Tan bestial embestida arrojó al terrible agresor al abismo, remontándose por sobre Toby, precipitándose como una roca inerte, sobre sus compañeras. La caída fue brutal, y con su impacto, abrióse en el centro un hoyo que recogió en sus fauces arañas, hielo, todo. Pero los bloques que chirriaron se quebraron, y en su ímpetu destructivo arrancaron trozos de hielo de los muros; la empalizada de la cual Toby pendía se vino abajo, y aferrada a ella, el niño.

Por entre el caos circundante, los gritos y los derrumbes, el lobo avizoró el desastre; se abalanzó sobre el extremo opuesto, casi deslizándose, y envuelto en un halo de luz etérea, revestido nuevamente con su humanidad, Jareth atrapó en el aire al pequeño aprendiz de pájaro. El embate fue excesivo, descomunal; aquél peso muerto le repelió hacía atrás con ferocidad, arrojándole de espaldas contra el muro blanco de la caverna. El hielo se hizo trizas tras él, atacándole de a filosos gajos; mas tanto niño como mago se hundieron en la espesa capa para no ser lacerados. Más trozos se derrumbaron; más gritos se expelieron; sin embargo el hoyo se había engullido la amenaza, y poco a poco retornó el silencio.

Una gélida quietud pareció descender desde los cielos, acompañada por el mutismo de los sobrevivientes; intentando escapar de la sorpresa, unos; recuperando el aliento, otros. El corazón del mago, que otrora bombeara con fuerza, había declinado el pie de guerra, sometiéndose al reposo exigido por el cuerpo, y él podía oírle, aún en galope intenso, mas en franca rendición ante el desmadejamiento. Todavía con Toby en brazos, sin lograr articular palabra, reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás buscando oxígeno y calma. La amenaza parecía haberles conferido tregua, y el pequeño Toby emergió sigiloso de debajo de la capa; con los ojos admirados contempló el desorden, boquiabierto, y recordó entonces que había sido salvo gracias a la pericia de su maestro. Volviéndose entusiasmado, intentó agradecérselo; pero Jareth yacía extenuado, abatido sobre el muro; se habían entornado sus ojos, Dios mío, necesitaba descanso.

Los primeros murmullos abandonaron la timidez de la gruta para desprenderse hasta volverse gritos; los recién llegados llamaban a los que habían hallado. Asomaron sus narices al vacío, desesperados; y Sarah resolvió acercarse, eludiendo el hoyo y los demás peligros. Descender con el muro libre de hielo fue sumamente más sencillo, y sumado a esto, su resuelto espíritu, no tardó en dar cuenta del mago y de su hermanito. Se abalanzó sobre ellos con ansia desmedida; estrechó entre sus brazos al pequeño, y disparó una mirada estremecida hacia quien se tendía sobre los cristales destruidos.

- ¡Jareth…! – Su voz fue un trueno que le trajo de nuevo a la conciencia; un impulso le obligó a abrir los ojos y voltear a verla. Ella suspiró aliviada; su presteza le indicaba que se hallaba bien, sólo un poco magullado, pero bien.

Lo cierto era que no lo estaba; su arranque de interés no era indicador de su situación física, sino más bien de su desvelo por atender el llamado de su voz; una penosa rigidez le recorrió la espina, adolorida, y resultóle imposible siquiera ladearse; el golpe seco habíale entumido el cuello, y un incipiente vahído se abría paso en su mente. Sus ojos perdieron amarras en los de ella, y se dejaron caer, abatidos; Sarah fue aterrado testigo de la inminencia, ¿y si se hallaba en realidad herido? Soltó al pequeño y extendió los brazos fugazmente; se aferró a sus hombros, asiéndole con fuerza, y anteponiéndole su rostro clamó de nuevo:

- ¡Jareth…! ¿Estás bien…?

La opresión de sus manos despertóle una vez más, de manera sobresaltada; aquella dosis extra de adrenalina habíale devuelto el habla.

- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien, ocúpate del niño! – gruñó entre dientes. Ella dudó unos instantes, se veía lúcido… y a la vez confundido; como quien se mece con la marea y a veces va, y a veces regresa.

- ¡Creí que nos comerían vivos! – Exclamó Toby interrumpiendo sus preocupaciones - ¡Pero nos hubieras visto…! ¡Estuvo genial!

Sarah frunció el ceño, compungida; el repentino volver en sí de Jareth aún no le tenía convencida, y no dejaba de asediarlo, con miradas exhaustivas, buscando un indicio, un desliz, lo suficientemente irrevocable como para someterle a su cuidado. Pero aquella no era tarea sencilla; si existía en él una debilidad, no se la demostraría.

- ¿Están todos bien allá abajo? – Gritó Gennah desde la gruta - ¡Iremos de inmediato!

- ¡Estamos bien! – Gruñó el mago de nuevo – Y ya nos vamos.

Cerca de allí, en un páramo, el renegrido cuervo sobrevolaba a altitudes escasas, como buscando algo; indicios de huellas, quizá, del paso de los fugitivos. Y la recompensa a su ahínco le fue dada al merodear el castillo destruido. Ladeando el pescuezo, entreabriendo su pico, su pupila atenta percibió marcas en el piso; eran la senda, la seguida por el equipo, si se daba prisa, y perseguía las marcas con minuciosidad, les alcanzaría al tenderse sobre ellos la oscuridad.

Las colinas, las grutas y las arañas habían quedado ya muy atrás, mezclándose entre los demás recuerdos de aquel temible día; llevaban caminando ya varias horas por entre pasadizos, equivocándose de sendero y retomando el antiguo; bufando molestos y crispándose los nervios.

Olvidándose de los recaudos que hubiesen tomado hasta el momento, como si de repente se hallaren de paseo, se veían sumidos en una ruidosa discusión; alborotados, como chiquillos, trenzados en lucha verbal, enfocados en los pavores de Gennah y sus dramáticas reacciones ante el peligro. Como era de esperarse, el mago trinaba de rabia; una vez más los ataques trastornados del elfo habían precipitado las cosas, y una vez más, luego de lo ocurrido, sus amigos le defendían ante el pedido de su cabeza en un plato.

- ¡No digo que la botemos del equipo, yo voto por su exterminio! – rugió Jareth; Sarah salióle al ruedo de inmediato.

- Ya basta, por favor. Sé que estás enojado, pero…

- ¿Enojado? ¿Enojado? – Interrumpió él - ¡La freiría en aceite si pudiera…!

- Este no es el momento – riñóle ella - ¡Debemos mantenernos unidos, ya estamos muy cerca!

- ¿Para qué quieres unidad? Puedo decirte cómo acabará esto: ¡si no nos mata Wallas, ella lo hará en su lugar!

Sarah arrojóle una mirada aprensiva; Jareth se explayó de nuevo.

- ¿Qué, alguna objeción? ¡Si no hubiera sido por esta loca, quién sabe cómo hubiesen resultado las cosas! ¡Pero esto es así, sólo nos trae problemas! ¡Tal vez ustedes estaban de paseo, pero a nosotros casi nos matan!

Para complicar las cosas, nadie gozaba de buen humor; algunos por la disputa, otros, como Sarah, por cuestiones más profundas: sus ropas se hallaban secas, mas no por propio esmero; habiéndose visto al amparo de una suave brisa habíanle pedido al mago que les quitara la humedad de sus vestiduras, como lo había hecho al principio. Ella estuvo en franco desacuerdo, aquello consumió las últimas reservas vitales de Jareth; mas la indolencia de la mayoría y la engreída hipocresía del mago – que le llevaba a ocultar sus problemas – pujaron con mayor fuerza, inclinando la balanza a favor de tal capricho. Sarah se mantuvo indignadísima; ¿qué clase de amigos decían llamarse, que no se daban cuenta de la flaqueza de uno de sus miembros? Pero es que Jareth les tenía tan habituados a la distancia, que ninguno se había dado por enterado.

Sarah fue presa de una opresión en el pecho; el terrible agotamiento estaba haciendo mella en la escasa paciencia de Jareth, y afectaba aún más su naturaleza intempestiva. Se hallaba colérico, debatiéndose entre el intenso dolor que le invadía y la ofuscación por lo sucedido; era como si hubiesen retrocedido al inicio, cuando su intenso malhumor gravaba aún más el camino del equipo. Fue entonces cuando ella resolvió echar mano a la preciosa confianza mutua que habían ganado; no la iba a dejar escapar, no permitiría que el cansancio y el malestar arruinasen la conquista de su incipiente cercanía. ¿Por qué iba a limitarse a observar y callar, cuando podía intentar restaurar su bienestar? Tenerle cerca le urgía, y demostrarle que le amaba, también. Se interpuso ante sus pasos, cercándole el camino; él reaccionó sorprendido, llevándose los dedos a la sien, sulfurado y agobiado a la vez.

- Ya basta, Jareth, relájate – susurróle, en franco son de paz; pero él se hallaba visiblemente afectado, y les hubiese fulminado de hallarse en otro tiempo. Abrió la boca, enfurecido, listo para la contienda, mas Sarah posó tímidamente sus manos sobre ella, deteniendo la acometida de la fiera. El atrevimiento dejó al mago sin habla, arrancándole de los oscuros aturdimientos donde se encontraba, y de repente ya no pudo recordar por qué trinaba. Ella lo advirtió: había captado toda su atención; Jareth se fundía en sus ojos intentando explicarse qué sucedía, qué era lo que le sujetaba.

- Tranquilo… - musitó ella de nuevo, y su voz fue como un soplo; suave, dulce, como si del encanto de la voz de una sirena se hallare revestido. Llevó una de sus manos a detenerse en la mejilla del mago, aunque se desmoronase de temor y ansiedad por dentro. Con apenas rozarle, los ojos de Jareth se derrumbaron, cerrándose para que la vista no restara poder a los sentidos que salían al encuentro de tan tierno contacto. Sentirla posarse, como una paloma, y transmitirle su calor, disparó un intenso estremecimiento que recorrió todo su interior: él no daba crédito, no le era posible alguna reacción, sólo atinó a abrir sus ojos otra vez y observarle, hipnotizado. Como un cordero conducido por su amo, no opuso resistencia; y se dejó arrastrar por la templanza y la serenidad que manaban de ella. Cuánto necesitaba él de toda esa contención, de toda esa frugalidad; ella calmaba su tempestad, ella le era faro, playa, puerto. _"__No, __no, __espera, __no __te __vayas, __quiero __más, __quiero __más __de __esto__"__;_su mente flotaba en torno a ella, en éxtasis completo. Como si hubiese entre ellos fluctuando algún lenguaje desconocido, no hicieron falta más palabras; ella acaricióle con la mirada, mientras menguaba su alteración. Cada segundo se diluyó en sosiego, volviéndose eterno, sumiéndoles en otro estado; ella acompasó su contención con su calmo respirar que, como un soñoliento reloj, marcó el pulso que él, obedientemente siguió. Instintivamente se relajó, descendiendo sus latidos, evaporando su furor, para alcanzar el ritmo del corazón de Sarah, como dos caballos que cabalgan juntos, mas de pronto se distienden y se confunden en un paso calmo, al unísono, uno siguiendo al otro; aquél corazón le llamaba, le impelía, le invitaba a reposar en él, ¿por qué resistírsele? Encandilados mutuamente, como si contemplasen maravillas en sus pupilas, resultóles inadmisible siquiera considerar el detener la intensidad con que se veían, reconociéndose dependientes uno del otro, con profundidad desmedida. Jareth entregóse a las dulces prisiones de Sarah, y cerró las puertas tras sus espaldas. Como si toda una primavera se le metiera dentro, cautivo estaba en su mirada, y no deseaba escapar jamás de aquel encierro.

Sarah tomó conciencia de los resultados; allí lo tenía, domado; el hombre de sus sueños subyugado en sus manos. Aquél por el que había suspirado, aquél por el que había llorado; qué no daría por avanzar otro paso, por gritarle al mundo lo que siempre había callado. Comenzó a tiritar de la cabeza a los pies; la intensidad del momento la condujo a saborear antiguos sentimientos; como cuando adolescente, como cuando niña; Jareth le hacía vibrar por dentro, tanto o más que en aquellos días; su pasión estaba viva, feroz, vehemente, irreflexiva.

Él dejó caer la vista y sucumbió en un suspiro; se hallaba aliviado. Toda su ira había desaparecido; descansaba calmo en aguas tranquilas, dormitaba seguro en los sentimientos de Sarah. La comitiva les observaba intrigada, en arrebato silencioso aventurando desenlaces; mas Sarah retrajo su mano en una suave caricia, la ocultó de nuevo bajo la manga de su camisa, y se retiró unos pasos en dúctil caminata; Jareth necesitaba reposo, y ella no estaba segura de poder dárselo si permanecía un minuto más a su lado.

Se adelantó un tramo, acosada por las rutilantes miradas del público que, distinguiendo a Jareth en estado péndulo, no pudo contener el asombro; Hoggle se le abalanzó por la espalda, casi sin sujetar la bufonada entre sus labios:

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto bruja, o qué?


	19. Revelaciones

N/A:

Punto y aparte. Hoy me levanté muy romántica, y además de eso algo nostálgica... Tengo tantas gracias que dar, que no sé por dónde empezar... ¡Me encantan los saludos desde Chile...! ¡Y por Dios, GilNar, por Dios...! ¡Amé el conjuro que echaste sobre mí! "Por todos y cada uno de los cabellos de Jareth..." ¡Siiiiiiiii...! (¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!) ¡Puedes maldecirme en su nombre tanto como quieras...! Oh, Dios... Qué maravillosa experiencia ha sido encontrarme aquí hoy; y todo se lo debo a la tozudez de Amaterazuhime, que con tridente en mano supo amenazarme ("O publicas, o te trillo") y a la inquieta Bruna (aquí te has camuflado, pero te hemos descubierto...) que también se sumó a la gentuza lista para liquidarme si huía del compromiso de publicar ¬¬

Quería contarles que fui incapaz de resistirme, lo admito... y he pergeñado un video (el primero que hago en castellano) En realidad, con tan sólo los primeros versos, supe que era Jareth quien hablaba... y, como bien dijera una de las maravillosas lectoras que me acompaña valientemente en esta travesía que he escrito: "es casi como si no pudiera contener en sí su amor" (¡gracias, Mariela!) Y sí, esta preciosa canción de JAF me recordó al capítulo quince, "El Castillo en Ruinas", donde nuestro amado mago (valiente y testarudo, de los más lindos que existen) comparte un momento íntimo y tierno con el amor de su vida (esa chica atolondrada que a pesar de haberme tenido ofuscada durante años, como si padeciese frustración ajena, he llegado a querer mucho, por lo única e irrepetible) y quería dejarles el link, así que, si sienten curiosidad, les invito a visitar mi profile, lo he dejado allí.

Bueno, no dilataré en demasía esta misiva, no quisiera pecar de pesada. Sólo darles las gracias (miles) GilNar, Mariela, Ross, Amaterazuhime, Bruna, Luni, Mei, Gaby de Brabant, Lidia y Belén. ¡Las quiero...! Ahora sí, a lo nuestro...

Revelaciones

El camino descendió gradualmente, como una suave rampa de hierba mullida, hasta conducirles a lo que parecía ser un pequeño y acogedor valle, rodeado de árboles inmensos y añejos, que recordaban de pronto a los ficcus, pero no a cualquier subespecie de esta familia; sino a los más grandes, los que se sientan sobre su base como jerarcas y gobernantes y ensanchan sus raíces como garras enormes y caprichosas. El suelo estaba revestido de heno amarillento, que coronaba la salida del laberinto de setos; todos comprendieron que aquello no sólo significaba que la empresa continuaba teniendo éxito, sino que de ahora en más, serían mucho más serios los riesgos. El sol comenzó a fundirse en un frío ocaso; con el correr de las horas, con el avance de los días, el gélido invierno reclamaba territorio, no se demorarían mucho más las crueles heladas, ni la nieve, ni la escarcha. Un halo plomizo tendió su manto sobre ellos, oscureciendo el paisaje, ennegreciendo la maleza; la brisa helada se colaba en sus narices sin permiso, intimidante, desafiando a sus cuerpos a retener el calor. Era necesario procurar reparo para dormitar al menos un poco, aquella no era una noche cualquiera, era la última antes de lo inminente, y esto pareció cundir con fuerza en todas las mentes, porque una incipiente inquietud les tensionó de repente. Empero la buena voluntad demostrada por cada uno de los miembros, les condujo a someter a los fantasmas que entenebrecían sus esperanzas, conversando creativamente, sobre cualquier otra cosa.

El claro resultó escogido como último bastión de sus intrépidos sueños, como estancia culmine de sus ambiciones, y para Jareth, último punto de centinela. Hoggle y Dash, friolentos, se abocaron antes que nada a fabricarse fogata, auxiliados por un siempre risueño Toby; el mago, en cambio, deleitado por las siluetas antojadizas de las raíces de los ficcus, que emergían voluptuosas de la tierra, disipó los minutos subsiguientes a seleccionar el de su agrado para desplomarse; el de más amplio espacio, semejante a un gran sofá, ése sería su refugio para velar.

Gennah llegaba de muy buen talante; casi no tenía de qué preocuparse, lo había descubierto aquella tarde; si alguien pedía su cabeza, Sarah allí estaría para defenderla. Se sentía sumamente afortunada, la verdad, por primera vez en toda su vida, y movida por un espíritu alegre, se acercó a ella para saciar su sed de plática afectiva. Una enorme luna llena fulguraba en medio del cielo, envuelta en brumas y en silencio; su claridad les iluminó intrusa, recortando a contra luz los contornos dormidos de los árboles que sueñan. Los ojos del elfo resplandecieron en una sonrisa, y antes de poder obsequiar palabras a su amiga, se perdió embelesada y dulzona, por entre los astros nocturnos. Daba la impresión de anhelar algún acontecimiento romántico en su vida; o al menos eso pensó Sarah al oírle suspirar.

- ¿Soñadora? – inquirió como al pasar; Gennah descendió de las alturas de su propio sentimentalismo y devolvióle la sonrisa.

- Sí… - musitó, encandilada; se acomodaba el rojizo cabello una y otra vez para que luciera perfecto; le peinaba con los dedos, disciplinándolo a giros y volcándoselo sobre el hombro.

- Y… ¿qué te dijo el afortunado? – susurró Sarah, chismosa; habíase reclinado sobre ella para que nadie más oyera. Gennah se estremeció, no sólo por los recuerdos que aquella pregunta afloraba en su mente, sino porque por vez primera a alguien le interesaba saber de sus asuntos personales.

- Oh… aún nada – bufó, algo frustrada.

- ¿Nada? – Pestañeó Sarah – No puede ser… ¿seguro que tus mensajes son claros?

- Clarísimos.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió su amiga.

- ¡Que sí, mujer! – Espetó Gennah - ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Soy atenta, coqueta, sugestiva, derrumbo mis ojos cuando pasa y… ¡nada!

Escabullósele a Sarah una leve carcajada; su voz se había impregnado en un halo quejumbroso y exagerado muy gracioso. El fuego había comenzado a arder, iluminando sus rostros, tiñendo el espacio de oro y carmesí violento; Toby vio resuelta su misión como ayudante y se abalanzó sobre Jareth, que se hallaba sentado junto al tronco de un árbol; deseaba embeberse de más conocimientos antes de dormir, derrumbando con su infantil entusiasmo los pocos minutos de paz que su maestro había logrado masticar. Jareth soportóle con inusual y sorprendente benevolencia; quién sabe, tal vez se hallaba a un paso de la resignación. Gennah frunció los labios ante la bufonada de su confidente, y con sus ojos ardientes por el fulgor de las llamas, dibujó una sonrisa diabla.

- ¿Y a ti…? – Preguntó, con agudeza - ¿Cómo te va a ti?

- ¿A mí…? – Sarah dilató el sonido de sus palabras para ganar tiempo para pensar; no se esperaba aquél revés.

- Sí, a ti.

- A mí… - Sarah buscó y buscó y no halló qué inventar.

- ¡Sí, a ti! – Gennah frunció el ceño, caprichosa; estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

- Pues, a mí… - Sarah revoloteó su mirada en todo el derredor, como esperando hallar quien la salvase de aquél predicamento – A mí me va bien.

- ¿Bien? – sonrió el elfo, con incredulidad - ¿Ya hubo algún avance?

- ¿A qué te refieres con avance? – quejóse Sarah, inquieta por la intensidad de sus cuestionamientos.

- Tú sabes… - rió Gennah, complacida; había dado vuelta las cosas, y ahora su indiscreta cazadora era la víctima – Algo más que sus acostumbradas peleas…

- Pues… sí, hubo. – tartamudeó Sarah; Gennah dio un respingo inesperado, ¿había dicho que sí? ¿Dónde había estado que no se había enterado? Entonces asióle por el brazo, afanosa, y arrastróle consigo hasta las proximidades de las llamas, sentándola junto a ella de un ávido jalón.

- ¿Sí...? – Inquirió, vehemente - ¿Qué pasó...?

- Pues… - Sarah echó un vistazo; nadie parecía oírles – Hemos platicado… mucho.

- ¿Y…?

- Y… bueno… eso.

- ¿Eso? – Exclamó Gennah, decepcionada - ¿Sólo eso?

- ¿Qué, no crees que es un avance? – defendióse Sarah.

- Si se moviera un poco más, sería un caracol.

- No digas eso – Chilló Sarah, escandalizada – Es un progreso…

Un breve silencio se mantuvo vaporoso como una nube de ansiedad entre ambas, como si compartieran el anhelo ferviente de modelar sus destinos; Sarah volvió su rostro en pos del mago; allá, a la distancia, bajo un ficcus ya seco, Jareth se hallaba impartiendo conocimiento a su más joven acólito. El crujir de los leños y el apartamiento sofocaban el sonido de sus palabras, y ella no pudo captarlas; empero se abstrajo en sus movimientos, sus ademanes, el vapor que expelía de sus labios ante la noche fría. Tras un par de explicaciones el niño intentó el ejercicio, dando como resultado un fuerte coscorrón en el morro de Hoggle; la esfera rodó por la hierba y Dash dio un brinco, desternillándose de risa junto a ella. Jareth no pudo evitarlo, el sonido seco y la cara de espanto le arrancaron una carcajada, y Sarah quedó embelesada, como hechizada, seducida; adoraba el sonido de su risa. Gennah, suspicaz y celestina, advirtió la hipnosis de su amiga y acercósele al oído.

- Míralo… - le dijo – Será un gran padre…

Sarah dio un respingo, tiritando de la cabeza a los pies, y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos para que nadie contemplase que se había ruborizado; su imaginación era portentosa, y aunque el elfo ingenuamente le obsequiase una opinión tierna, ella no pudo evitar conjeturar íntimamente acerca de lo que escuchaba; y armóse en su cabeza una cadena de cosas, cosas que derivan unas de otras, sucesivamente… hasta que se figuró en su mente el proceso requerido para aquellos menesteres; a saber: el de ser padres.

- ¡Dios mío, Gennah! – murmuró avergonzada.

- ¡Qué! – Se defendió la otra - ¡No he dicho nada malo!

- Oh, cállate…

- ¿Qué me calle? – rió Gennah, divertida – Si tú comenzaste con las intrigas… Mira: no creas que no les he observado; es increíble lo claro y fuerte que se dan señales. Y he visto algo más: nuestro rey está intentando hacer bien las cosas; es decir, por primera vez en mi vida veo que comienzan a importarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Y podría jurar que está empeñado a no cometer error contigo, a no herirte, o descuidarte… No sé, es lo que me parece; me resulta impresionante, Sarah, maravilloso; sólo tú puedes lograr esos cambios.

Sarah observóle fascinada, ¿era Gennah quien hablaba?

- No me has contado toda la historia – continuó el elfo – Pero hay cosas que sé que… Mira: tal vez haya salido mal en el pasado, y te aseguro que eso es lo que más le debe tener preocupado; porque no hay nada más que él pueda hacer para remediarlo, sólo demostrarte que le importas. La confianza debe nacer en tu corazón por sí sola.

Sarah estaba boquiabierta; desconocía esas percepciones espirituales de su amiga; sus palabras habían adquirido un brillo intenso, una luz repentina.

- Dios mío, Gennah… - musitó Sarah, sorprendida - ¿Cómo supiste…?

Gennah deslizó una sonrisa, mientras afloraban recuerdos en la mente encandilada de su amiga:

- Cuánta razón tienes – confesó, más cómoda – Mira, yo… Cuando estuvimos en el castillo en ruinas… me lo encontré velando despierto a la madrugada.

- ¿En serio…? – Gennah cuchicheó con ansiedad.

- Sí. Y me invitó a charlar… y me invitó chocolate….

Gennah se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo su exaltación:

- ¡Eso no me lo habías contado…! – pujó su risa enajenada.

- ¡Shh! – Sarah intentó poner a su amiga bajo control – ¡Bueno, bueno! Sucede que, cuando me ofreció una taza de chocolate, por desgracia dudé; creo que lo lastimé… porque al cabo de un rato me preguntó si yo le temía.

- ¿Y le temes? – inquirió el elfo con tierna compasión; Sarah sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron más que las flamas de la hoguera.

- Hasta hace muy poco, sí. – confesó – Me aterraba todo; su presencia, mis sentimientos; sus arrebatos. Por momentos sentía que era mi ángel guardián… y a veces sentía que iba a dejar escapar el león que lleva adentro.

- ¡Bueno! – Sonrió Gennah con naturalidad - ¿Y a ti qué más te da que lo deje en libertad? Lo tienes adiestrado…

- Pero… - continuó Sarah – A partir de esa noche… todo fue distinto. No sé; creo que fui terriblemente sincera, como nunca antes lo he sido. Y luego… Dios… algo maravilloso sucedió… No sé cómo, sólo sé que nos entendimos. Por primera vez sentí que nos abrimos… ¿me comprendes? Nos compartimos; yo dije mis cosas, y él hizo lo mismo. Le mostré quién soy en realidad, y yo vi quién es él. Fue como… fue como mirar a través de una copa de cristal y apreciar el color verdadero de lo que hay dentro. Le abrí mi corazón y él no me lastimó. ¿Cómo puedo temerle a un hombre así? Claro que no…

- La confianza ha nacido en tu corazón – susurró Gennah, triunfante – Estás tan sólo a un paso…

- ¿Qué cosas dices tú que sabes de mi? – quiso saber Sarah; Gennah se encogió de hombros.

- ¿De ti? Poco y nada. Sólo puedo hablarte de lo que he visto a lo largo de los años…cuando no tienes a nadie con quien conversar, lo único que puedes hacer es observar.

Sarah sonrió compadecida ante la soledad de su amiga, pero Gennah exorcizó su angustia con buen humor:

- Bien, si él aún no te ha dicho nada, hazlo tú, ¡no puedes esperar a que él se decida! Ya sabes lo inseguro que es en estas situaciones…

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ya sabes"? – Sarah detuvo en seco el jolgorio; aquello había resultado disonante. Gennah contuvo el aliento, le aterró la idea de dar pie a malentendidos.

- Ah… bueno, pues… - balbuceó – A eso, a que ya sabes…

- ¿Gennah…? – musitó Sarah con severidad; ¿qué más tenía que revelar? – Estás a punto de perder mi confianza.

- ¡No, no! ¡Espera! – amedrentóse el elfo; lo último que quería era perder su amistad - ¡Déjame explicarte!

- ¡Habla de una vez…!

- ¡Me refiero a eso, a que es comidilla del pueblo! – Expuso Gennah, alterada - ¡Todas las chicas del reino lo saben!

- ¿Cómo que "todas las chicas"…?

- ¡Sí, las chicas! ¡Pero yo no! – Gimió el elfo – Yo sólo hablo por haber oído y curioseado, juro que no tengo nada que ver, ¡Por favor, Sarah, no me cortes de tus amistades! ¡Nadie me había aguantado tan estoicamente, eres la única amiga que tengo…!

Sus profusos alaridos interrumpieron las actividades de los varones, quienes detuvieron todo para estirar el cuello a la distancia y otear lo que pasaba; Sarah lo advirtió aterrada, mas les dedicó su mejor sonrisa; Jareth meneó la cabeza con fastidio y todos regresaron a lo suyo.

- ¡Ya, ya, cálmate! – Chilló Sarah en baja voz – Te creo, te creo. ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas?

- Pues, todas las jóvenes que intentaron convertirse en reinas – reveló Gennah.

- ¿Todas…? ¿Muchas…?

- Pero el rey las botó de a una por una; dicen que es muy exigente – continuó el elfo, atrayendo su atención; Sarah abrió mucho los ojos:

- ¿Exigente? – inquirió, pasmada; de repente un aluvión de voces le colmaron la conciencia; aquellas de sus antiguas compañeras, que le espetaban burlonas o desdeñosas que ella también lo era, pretendiendo condiciones irrisorias de sus parejas. ¿Irrisorias? ¿Acaso no era normal pretender estabilidad y… confianza, o contención y fidelidad? ¿El mundo entero prefería la holgura de compromisos verdaderos, o era ella en realidad la desquiciada? ¿Sería posible que Jareth buscase lo mismo, lo puro y real, lo duradero?

- Sí, exigente – explicó Gennah, ajena a sus descubrimientos – Tú sabes… busca ciertos detalles, y si no los tienes… pues ni modo.

Sarah oía anonadada.

- Mira, era una más preciosa que la otra (no que tú no lo seas) y ni aún así les sirvió para durar ni un mes – arguyó Gennah con afán – Las botó a todas.

- Pues deben haber llorado bastante – sonrió Sarah, avergonzada; pero Gennah espetó irónica:

- Oh, sí, créeme: por el vestido, la corona y sus caprichos.

- ¿Qué? – Sarah se inclinó hacia el frente, intensificando su interés.

- Lo que oyes – indicó Gennah – Mira, Sarah, voy a ser franca: su Majestad es muy guapo, pero tiene un talante peculiar, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie; si le quitas su poder y su investidura, dudo que alguna desee de veras tolerarle a su lado.

- Explícate.

- Mira Sarah, lo he visto – dijo Gennah indignada – Eran todas petulantes ambiciosas, se detectaba tan sólo con el trato; por lo que sé… todas estaban ansiosas por cumplir sus anhelos personales y poder calzarse la corona. Tentador, ¿no crees? Decides libremente qué hacer, no le rindes cuentas a nadie; y puedes pedir a tu antojo cualquier disparate.

Sarah dejó caer la mirada, navegando en un profundo mar de sentimientos; aquello que manaba de la boca de su amiga estremecíale por dentro; ¿estaba diciendo que eran harpías, tan similares a los buitres que con los que ella misma se había topado? ¿Oportunistas, como los chicos con los que había salido? De ella pretendían algunos placeres, pero de él no sólo eso, sino también sus continuos consentimientos. Dios mío, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; así que… allí le habían asestado la lanza, allí le habían herido; no en vano había cedido al pánico en el Olvidadero, cuando se vio privado de su magia; había supuesto mal, pero lo había hecho: había esperado de ella la misma reacción mezquina, un "_no __me __sirves __para __nada__"_.

Sarah entreabrió sus labios, encandilada; aquella noche poseía más magia que todas las demás que había vivido; traía consigo revelación, un velo menos entre ellos dos. Gennah advirtió su extenso silencio y, conmovida, no pudo acallar sus pensamientos:

- ¿Nunca te extrañó que te ofreciera el mundo entero, antes que sus propios sentimientos? – Susurró, asestándole a su amiga un nuevo descubrimiento – Supongo que lo ha hecho, es esperable. Pero tranquila, no tienes que confirmármelo. Yo creo que se le hizo costumbre; como a los que están desengañados, e intentan comprar en lugar de ganárselo.

Sarah le arrojó una mirada atónita, como quien ha visto un muerto; Gennah le estaba leyendo el pasado completo.

- Dios… ahora comprendo – sonrió el elfo – ¡Qué tonta, recién ahora comprendo! Fuiste la única que le rechazó todo por el amor a su hermanito… Creo que ha visto algo puro en ti, que lo ha dejado preso.

- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes acerca de eso…?

La esfera de cristal hizo una pirueta en las manos de Toby, y nuevamente fue a partirle el morro al pobre Hoggle; ofuscado, apabullado, decidió que buscaría un sitio menos peligroso para echarse a descansar y levantóse, alejándose del jocoso entorno que celebraba la gracia. Dash no sujetaba ya su risa; Jareth tampoco; ni siquiera el niño, que a pesar de su fracaso en el ejercicio echó a reír con ellos. El clima desbordaba de un humor lozano, satisfecho; mas para el mago aquél duró muy breve tiempo. Una punzada en la sien recordóle que se hallaba falto de vigor, y el dolor que le aquejaba en su espalda retornó, intensificado; el tormento le cerró la boca de un quejido, un quejido mudo, que jamás emitió por amor de sí mismo.

Hoggle se encaminaba hacia el fuego, buscando algún rincón provisto de tibieza pero libre de chiquillos aprendices de malabarista, y entonces la vio: qué preciosa estaba Gennah, envuelta en la luz de la luna; tal vez sería posible alterar un poco el curso de sus planes y deslizarse hacia ella para platicar. Sarah se hallaba allí también, pero era suspicaz, de seguro interpretaría sus propósitos y les dejaría a solas y en paz.

- Las noticias corren como el viento, aquí; y ahora entiendo todo - Rió Gennah, feliz por su averiguación; observó llegar a Hoggle y su entusiasmo se acentuó - ¡Por eso el rey ha estado así todo este tiempo, desahuciado, moribundo! ¡Sarah, tú tenías la culpa de todo! ¡Verdad! ¿Tú también lo recuerdas, Hoggle?

- ¡Shh! – le riñó su amiga - ¡Gennah! ¿Tienes que hacerlo público?

- Pues, si me preguntan a mí – se inmiscuyó Hoggle, que habiendo oído aquello, supuso que hablaban de Jareth, y sentóse junto a ellas – Ésas son noticias viejas. Todo el mundo lo padeció.

- ¿Qué? – Sarah brincó de una mirada a la otra de sus compañeros.

- Pues, sí – añadió Gennah, feliz por contar con testigos que apoyasen su testimonio – Así anduvo, bota que bota oportunistas, hasta que… hasta que le dio ese ataque de obsesión por una de ellas; una que era diferente a todas las demás, ¿verdad, Hoggle?

- Ni me lo menciones, qué insoportable – musitó el enano, con fastidio – No había estado tan agriado en toda su vida.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Sarah escuchaba, sugestionada; Gennah enclavóle la mirada:

- Esa chica lo dejó, y él se enloqueció.

- No comía, no dormía, no salía – enumeró Hoggle, ante la palidez de Sarah – Si estando sobrio es petulante, deprimido es insufrible.

- Yo nunca supe quién había sido la culpable afortunada de tenerlo así – susurró Gennah en voz baja, y con una sonrisa – Hasta esta noche, Sarah; hasta que lo entendí; hasta que entendí que la joven que lo había enamorado y lo había rechazado eras tú misma, ¡por favor, qué tonta soy!

Sarah había arribado a las orillas de un universo más completo; un cielo abierto y despejado de matices de la vida de su mago malcriado. Entonces… ¿entonces, desde siempre la había amado? ¿Había sufrido horrores cuando ella se hubo marchado? ¿Eran aquellos sentimientos tan poderosos para abatirle hasta el polvo, aún ante la mirada del reino entero? Le fue imposible contener un arrebato de ardor; ¿cuántas pruebas más requería para cobrar aliento? Debía hablar con él; debía decírselo.

- Sarah… - Gennah acercósele al oído, conmovida – Habla con él, díselo. No esperes más de su parte porque te aseguro que está asustado. Si así no fuere no hubiese dilatado tanto; pero, ¿sabes por qué le teme al paso? Porque le importas, Sarah, y demasiado.

Sarah enmudeció, súbitamente, y no pudo arrancar su mirada de sus propios pies, lucubrando. Un poco por respeto, otro poco por intriga, sus compañeros de confidencias tampoco emitieron sonido alguno; además, ella hallábase abstraída, casi poseída por una extraña convicción que parecía inundarle por dentro. Las palabras vertidas aquella noche le habían calado hasta los huesos, supusieron; y hasta podría decirse que llegaron a temerlo, pues no le reconocían con aquél convencimiento en su mirar; era como si hubiese desembocado en una decisión, una decisión irrevocable, que le impelía a actuar. Lentamente alzó su mirada, atravesando las llamas de la fogata, alcanzando su destino en el mago que se reclinaba sobre el tronco a reposar un poco; sus ojos ardían, tanto o más que las flamas, y sus compañeros se plegaron hacia el frente, observándola. Sarah se incorporó suavemente, con cuidado, como deseando evitar que un movimiento brusco le hiciese caer de la mente las palabras que alistaba para hablar; adelantó un paso, luego dos, y se alejó de ellos sin decir adiós.

- ¡Dios mío…! – Gennah se aferró del hombro del enano – Se lo va a decir… ¡se lo va a decir ahora mismo…!


	20. Pero yo estaré a tu lado

Pero yo estaré a tu lado

Toby se abstrajo de todo cuanto le rodeaba, concentrado, ensimismado, abocado a someter el curso de la esfera a sus caprichos; Dash bostezaba, expandiendo a capacidades extremas sus diminutas fauces; hallábase a las puertas de un sueño profundo. Sarah se acercó hasta ellos, saludando con una sonrisa, y de todos recibió respuesta, mas de Jareth sólo una fugaz mirada; se mantuvo distante, agotado.

- ¡Oh, rayos! – Espetó el niño, frustrado - ¡Nunca podré hacerlo!

- No si no descansas – musitó el mago, con gravedad – Es tarde. A dormir.

Sarah percibió de inmediato que algo andaba mal; Jareth se rozaba las sienes muy a menudo. Había pausado su voz, y cada palabra era enunciada casi como en un soplo, como a través de un gran esfuerzo, aunque su tono era medio y audible; sin embargo su malestar era evidente y palpable.

Unas risitas lejanas se abrieron paso hasta ellos, atrayendo su atención hacia el otro lado de la hoguera; Gennah y Hoggle parecían disfrutar de una conversación privada, cargada de aderezos. Sarah abrió sus labios, sorprendida; Jareth frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Talentoso adulador, el enano había desarmado su bolsa de joyas ante las narices de una Gennah encandilada; pero el rutilar de una gargantilla era superior al de la otra, y de la otra, y de la otra. Y la dama cortejada no halló gracia mejor, para seleccionar el obsequio de su agrado, que ataviar a Hoggle con todos sus regalos, para constatar su brillo uno contra otro, en pleno uso. Sarah dibujó una mueca atónita en sus labios, incapaz de concebir lo que veían sus ojos; Toby no supo comprender, su escasa edad se lo impedía, y veloz ante la duda arrojó su vista sobre su maestro, buscando alguna pista. Jareth percibió su desconcierto, y con un suspiro irónico y molesto explicó paternalmente:

- Eso, hijo mío, se llama ridiculez.

Sarah esbozó una sonrisa más amplia, tentada por la definición; y echó mano del momento de distracción para sentarse sobre la hierba, sin delatar sus intenciones, junto al mago.

- ¡Por favor! – Ella defendió a sus amigos, con simpatía – Son muy tiernos…

- Patéticos… - masculló Jareth hastiado, entornando la mirada; la jaqueca avanzaba sin dar tregua, ni un momento.

- ¿Y cómo atraes tú la atención del sexo opuesto? – Inquirió ella, incisiva – Seguro que tus métodos son más eficaces…

Jareth ladeó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo; cada vez se sentía peor, la presión sobre sus sienes era muy cruenta por momentos; mas no le permitió a Sarah saberlo, y lo ocultó tanto como el límite de su resistencia le fuese misericordioso.

- Por supuesto que sí – espetó de mal humor; ella susurró.

- Es verdad; tú invitas chocolate.

Con un leve sobresalto, él asestóle una mirada estupefacta; haberle oído ser tan directa, le retrajo hacia el remoto pasado, allá donde una joven resuelta le había obligado a retroceder sus pasos ante una confiada acometida. ¿Qué intentaba hacer, qué se traía entre manos? Ella se estremeció de inmediato, se sintió muy atrevida; sus ojos apuntaban directamente a los del mago, y era correspondida. Empero Jareth no obtuvo más que unos escasos segundos para enfocarse en sus sentimientos; una punción en la espina le hizo vibrar de dolor. Sarah se sobresaltó, a pesar de no haberle oído emitir quejido de ningún tipo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, preocupada.

- Por supuesto que sí – Mintió él; dibujó una medialuna con su dedo índice y la esfera que descansaba en las manos de Toby regresó a su amo.

- Oh… - lamentóse el niño.

- A dormir – ordenó el mago con firmeza; Toby se levantó, obediente, se colgó al cuello a Dash, que ya casi estaba dormido, y desapareció dando brincos rumbo a sus mantas, las que Gennah atentamente había dispuesto para él a su lado.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – saludó de buen humor, y al alejarse llevándose consigo el natural ajetreo infantil, el silencio precipitóse sobre la pareja restante, como un fantasma acechante, una oportunidad inminente, apremiante. Sarah dejó caer su mirada, embebida en una tímida sonrisa, sus planes recobraban bríos; se hallaban perfectamente a solas.

- A papá le tomaba cuarenta minutos convencerlo para ir a la cama – comentó afablemente, para romper el hielo – Y otros cuarenta para que los cumpliera sin una pataleta.

- No me digas… - musitó Jareth; giró su rostro y observó su ficcus predilecto, aquél que había escogido ni bien llegar; añejo, enorme, de raíces prominentes como un sillón, como un diván. Para esas horas de la noche, el dolor habíase recrudecido dentro de su cuerpo; su mente parecía punzar, en una agonía constante y casi insoportable, que amenazaba con robarle el habla, y sus miembros se negaban a hacer más, trepidando por momentos. El aguijón en su espalda habíale invadido ya el pecho, como fuego abrasador, comprimiendo sus costillas; respirar se le tornaba penoso y agotador. Sarah le escudriñó de cerca, presa de una creciente ansiedad; él no estaba nada bien, era evidente, y aquello trocó entonces su pergeñada galantería en un abocado cuidado.

Con admirable entereza, el mago sometió bajo sus pies el sufrimiento, y levantóse de su lugar no sin un evidente letargo en sus movimientos. No medió palabras con Sarah, comportóse con la mayor naturalidad posible, pero ella irguióse tras él resuelta a perseguirle; no le abandonaría sin antes saber qué le ocurría. Él se dejó caer de espaldas entre las raíces del árbol elegido, de cara a la fogata, y mantuvo su padecimiento en el más profundo secreto; deseaba hacerle sentir segura, protegida, ¿para qué acongojarle con su sufrir? Instintivamente ocultó de su vista sus debilidades; aplomado, sin un ápice de preocupación en el rostro aunque el dolor era agónico, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se envolvió en su lustrosa capa negra para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas. El reverso de la prenda era de un azul brillante, que rutilaba con el reflejo de los destellos de la luna, y apresuróse a arroparse también el pecho, porque la camisa lo dejaba expuesto. Una vez abrigado, montó su pierna en una de las raíces para sentarse sosegado; no parecía estar inquieto, aunque Sarah sabía que era todo una impostura.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – quiso saber, afligida; entrelazó sus manos en un incipiente nerviosismo; la proximidad de la despedida era obvia y angustiosa, y ella era consciente de que sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño sin antes haber saciado al menos su sed acerca de su estado.

- No, nada – respondió él, secamente; no sabía por cuánto tiempo le sería posible fingir su equilibrio, y aunque la idea de alejarla era diametralmente opuesta a sus deseos, concluyó que sería la actitud correcta; para descansar sin reparos ella necesitaba ignorar que desfallecía, y para recuperarse al menos un poco él requería silencio y soledad. Sarah se le aproximó aún más; si no estaba dispuesto a soltar palabra, tal vez un poco de acogedora intimidad, como la que habían compartido en el castillo, le impulsaría a ceder y sincerarse, mas con tan solo verle a rabillo de ojo Jareth supo que intentaba sentarse muy junto a él.

- Sarah… - dijo, deteniendo su emotiva avalancha – Te he dicho que estoy bien. Vete a descansar, te hace falta.

Tan solo murmurar aquellas palabras le taladraron la cabeza; Dios, qué dolor. Necesitaba silencio, le era menester evitarse una charla; pero, ¿cómo hacérselo notar sin sonar grosero? ¿Y cómo invitarla a retirarse sin que advirtiese que se estaba muriendo? Sólo se le había ocurrido aquello.

Sarah se detuvo torpemente. Bien, si Jareth estaba sufriendo no iba a decírselo, eso era más que claro; y sólo lograría irritarlo si continuaba insistiendo, con lo que no le estaría ayudando sino acentuando su tormento. Impotente, angustiada, se mordió los labios y le acarició con la mirada:

- Bien. – Susurró – Creo que tienes razón. Voy… voy a dormir un poco.

- Adelante, ve – musitó él con los ojos cerrados; se había reclinado hacia atrás, su cabeza se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos. Descontenta, frustrada y preocupada; Sarah comprendió que se hallaba ante la tozudez más sólida del universo; aún a medio extinguirse, Jareth era incapaz de desistir de su prometida vigilia, pero, ¿qué decirle? Discutir con él le haría trizas. Dedicó una última mirada a su valiente aventurero, que yacía en silencio buscando el resucitar de su vitalidad, y con una triste mansedumbre y obediencia a su mandato, se retiró cabizbaja hacia sus compañeros, que dormitaban ya bajo sus mantas.

Toby dormía feliz junto a Gennah; ella aguardaba impaciente el arribo de su amiga.

- ¡Sarah! – Sonrió exultante al verle sentarse junto a ella - ¡Tengo que contarte…! ¿Sarah…? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Él no está bien – musitó Sarah apenada; su rostro transmitía una profunda angustia.

- ¿Su Majestad? – Inquirió Gennah con extrañeza - ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué tiene?

- No hablamos nada de lo que supones – indicó Sarah en un suspiro; había fruncido el entrecejo, realmente estaba intranquila – No sé qué tan mal se siente, pero yo lo veo deshecho…

- Toby dijo algo acerca de las arañas blancas, antes de dormirse – musitó Gennah a media voz – Dijo que se enfrentó con ellas, y rodó entre topetazos y pisotones de un lado al otro de la cueva.

Aquellos comentarios desbocaron la indómita imaginación de Sarah.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si está herido?

- Espera, tranquila, tranquila – Gennah se aferró a su brazo, en un intento por contener su arrebato – No te adelantes, no te precipites; yo no lo veo tan mal. Necesita descansar, estar tranquilo. Déjalo en paz, Sarah, y mejorará. Calma, si estuviera como tú dices sería diferente. Es una pena que no pudieras habérselo dicho, pero mañana estará mejor, y entonces sí, te escuchará con atención.

Gennah había esbozado una sonrisa alentadora, mas para Sarah aquello no le resultó en nada; su inquietud iba en aumento, su aprensión también. El elfo presionó levemente la palma de su mano sobre la de su amiga, deseando con ello transmitirle algo de confianza; sonrióle nuevamente creyendo que había bastado, y recostóse sobre sus mantas para dormir. Sarah en cambio, en una espera eterna, en una incertidumbre agónica, no logró evitar que su mirada huyera, desesperada, hacia donde el mago se hallaba; las horas pasaron, una sobre otra, y el sueño no arribaba, el sosiego, menos. Aunque se acurrucase en el suelo, aunque fingiese a ojos cerrados que su cuerpo se hallaba en reposo, nada de eso era cierto; un volcán se hallaba en erupción por dentro, amenazándole con hacerle saltar de su lecho; necesitaba saber sobre Jareth, imposible dormirse con ese acicate en el pecho. Abrió pues los ojos, elevó la cabeza; alrededor todos dormían, presas de la lasitud; pero ella no; ella lo estaba observando. Junto a su ficcus preferido, a cierta distancia del fuego y de sus compañeros, Jareth sucumbía bajo las poderosas garras del sueño, que por alguna maliciosa razón se aliaba a favor del tormento junto con todo su otro martirio. Exhausto, después de días y noches enteras sin dormir y algunas cuantas exigencias, que contaban entre otras el plantarles cara a un tumulto de tarántulas, cabeceaba sosteniéndose apenas consciente. Estremeciósele a Sarah el corazón de compasión; tan malcriado, tan rebelde, y a la vez tan tierno. No pudo evitar recordar la temible proeza de aquella tarde gracias a la cual Toby aún permanecía con vida; tal vez no hubiese sido testigo directo de su increíble hazaña trenzándose en lucha despiadada con aquellas alimañas, pero sus ojos sí le habían visto hacerse añicos contra el muro congelado por interponer su cuerpo entre el pequeño y el vacío incierto. El mago inclinó la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, acarició una de sus sienes, como infligiéndose aliento; Sarah no pudo soportar más; algo le impelía a actuar. Sigilosamente, para no despertar a nadie, se escapó del generoso calor que le prodigaban sus frazadas, haciéndolas a un lado; colocó sus manos sobre la helada hierba oscurecida, impulsándose a levantarse, y una vez de pie se acercó a él, etérea, silenciosa, como una sombra más de la noche.

Las llamas de la fogata crispaban irradiando calor, envueltas en una conversación quimérica a media voz entre las lenguas de fuego, y los oídos de Jareth habíanse abocado tanto a su manso susurrar que no logró oír a Sarah llegar. A pesar de poseer el más fino de los oídos de todo el equipo, el más suspicaz, el más diestro, su estado de alerta era pésimo a estas alturas, y no le era posible siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos. Los pies, las manos, todo pesaba toneladas, y el continuo espolear en su espalda le era una verdadera tortura. De cuando en cuando se ladeaba levemente; estaba a punto de desfallecer. Sarah comprendió todo eso y no esperó ninguna bienvenida; un fuego consumidor mezcla de amor y denuedo le animó a seguir avanzando, a pesar de hallarse en su interior un incipiente temor pujando por gobernarla. Sometiendo sus temores bajo vara de hierro, decidida pero delicada, se colocó de rodillas tras su espalda y le desprendió con ternura la capa; entonces sí, ante el roce de sus manos, Jareth dio un respingo. Volvió su rostro sorprendido, y al atisbar que se trataba de ella no pudo más que confundirse del todo; ¿qué quería? ¿Para qué estaba allí? Empero no pudo articular palabra, su mente se hallaba embotada y nuevamente volvió a cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza, sometido ante el suplicio; era un alivio saber que se trataba de ella, pero él no se hallaba en condiciones siquiera para oírle; por esto, y por la confianza que ella le inspiraba, se abandonó nuevamente y sin reparos a su agonía, impedido de continuar fingiendo. Sarah se enterneció del todo; se veía tan vulnerable… Nunca hubiese imaginado contemplarlo en ese estado, ni mucho menos arriesgar su vida por uno de ellos; un deseo ferviente de protegerlo de algún modo se apoderó de su ser entero; un deseo de retribuirle la salvación de su hermano, su constante vigilia y su resuelto esfuerzo por doblegar su mal genio. Recordó pues, fugazmente, el infame muro de piedra revestido de hielo, y concluyó apesadumbrada que seguramente su espalda se calcinaba en dolor; conmovida, tiritando, sobrepujó su timidez y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del mago, con cuidado pero con adoración. Rotó suavemente sus pulgares, para aliviar la tensión y el sufrimiento, aunque Jareth pareció no darse por enterado. Él era capaz de sentirla, pero no lograba entender lo que ocurría, por lo que, inmóvil y maleable, como un vellón de lana, no atinó siquiera alguna reacción, no atinó a nada. Su melena leonada se agolpó sobre su pecho, salvaje, desprolija, como si pendiera exhausta al igual que su dueño; y su ceño se hallaba fruncido, como sin con aquello lograse mitigar el agobio. Sarah deslizó sus manos con delicadeza y contemplación a lo largo de su espalda; desde arriba hacia abajo, y desde abajo hacia arriba; a un lado y al otro, dibujando círculos con sus palmas abiertas. Él se hallaba rendido, y con el mentón pegado al pecho le permitió todo cuanto quiso. Con remanso y sosiego, ella retornó a sus hombros; con suavidad y cuidado acarició también su cuello; Jareth reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y algunas vértebras protestaron. Ella se inquietó ante la reacción que había provocado; al mago parecía estarle gustando; acababa de tomar conciencia de la realidad; se hallaba junto a un hombre, en la oscuridad de la noche, y entre ellos, pendientes, algunas cuestiones. Jareth dejó caer su rostro sobre su pecho, había llegado al límite; pero para él, la palabra delicia acababa de adquirir un nuevo significado; si aquello no era el paraíso, se le parecía sobremanera. A través de sus caricias Sarah introdujo por sus poros tanto alivio, tanta distensión, que al cabo de unos momentos la oleada de bienestar fue tan inmensa, que el mago recibió un segundo aliento; lucidez suficiente como para cuestionarse cómo era posible que ella se estuviese atreviendo a hacerle eso. Pero el alivio y el cansancio fueron una poción somnífera, y pronto abandonó sus lucubraciones, incapaz de resistirse erguido por mucho más tiempo. Súbitamente todo le dio vueltas y el sonido de la noche se tornó lejano y confuso; se derrumbó hacia atrás inesperadamente, y rápida de reflejos, Sarah lo capturó entre sus brazos, dispuesta a recostarlo sobre la hierba. Sin embargo, al perder su mirada en el húmedo suelo del claro, no pudo más que recordar lo que el mago había hecho por ella cuando se helaba en el Olvidadero; él hubiese podido dejarla dormir sobre la roca fría, librada a su suerte mezquina, entumida al carecer del abrigo necesario, empero no fue así; sino que, quitándose un poco a sí mismo, la cobijó en el tierno amparo de sus brazos bajo su capa de plumas blancas. Estremecida de amor, cambió de opinión; fijó su vista en el profundo tronco del añejo ficcus; a uno y a otro flanco, como las alas de una paloma, dos inmensas raíces rugosas cuales manos de viejo, ofrecían refugio y resguardo, un regazo cálido donde reclinarse a descansar y pasar la noche. No lo dudó siquiera, y colocándose de espaldas a la planta, acogió a Jareth bajo su brazo tal y como él lo hubiese hecho con ella en el pasado. _"__Qué __hemos __hecho __contigo, __pequeño __villano__…" –_ pensó conmovida, para sus adentros – _"__Quédate __a __mi __lado... __Mi __valiente __y __testarudo; __cómo __he __sido __capaz __de __ni __siquiera __agradecértelo__… __cómo __pude __lastimarte __tanto__… __Si __hubiese __una __forma __de __redimir __mis __actos, __desearía __oírla __de __tus __labios. __Si __supieras __todo __lo __que __siento __por __ti, __si __tuviese __el __valor __de __confesártelo__… __Déjame __hacer __algo __por __ti, __ahora; __descansa __tranquilo; __esta __noche__… __esta __noche __yo __cuidaré __de __ti__…" _

Extenuado y somnoliento, él no opuso impedimento ni freno, y aunque los acontecimientos girasen empañados en torno a su mente, obedeció casi instintivamente al abrazo tibio de su compañera, que le indicaba el sitio exacto donde recostar su cabeza. Sarah extendió la capa, cubriéndose junto a él, emulando el abrigo ingeniado en el Olvidadero, y aunque a Jareth le diera lo mismo dormir en el suelo, en una canasta, o enroscado en un perchero – con tal de dormir – cuando ella le hubo acurrucado contra su pecho atisbó que un detalle podía hacer una gran diferencia. El detalle era que se hallaba con Sarah, la mujer de sus sueños; la que no sólo toleraba sus ironías, sino que además echaba por tierra cualquier favor o anhelo egoísta en pos de aquello que realmente tenía valor; a saber, lo que se lleva por dentro.

Ella acercóle las yemas de sus dedos a las sienes, acariciándole para aliviar su jaqueca; suponía que la tenía, y suponía bien, porque al mago le mortificaba horrores siquiera pensar. Él, abatido sobre su pecho, suspiró aliviado ante aquel cariño, disfrutando segundo tras segundo cómo sus manos barrían con el tormento; y se entregó por completo al solaz eterno que le regalaba el constante roce de sus dedos. Cuando dejó de fruncir el ceño, Sarah supo que el dolor había cesado; acarició entonces su cabello rubio, una y otra vez, entrelazándolo con sus dedos, como si buscase arrancarle un ronroneo. Qué cabía pensar, más que estaba muerto; el bienestar fue tan inmenso que Jareth creyó haber pasado a mejor vida; se hallaba tan tranquilo, tan aliviado y tan distendido; en un refugio vivo, cálido y tierno, amante y compasivo.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Sarah prodigó sus cuidados con el corazón abierto de par en par; su protegido pronto quedó profundamente dormido, y ella sonrió satisfecha.

La luna resplandeció, sobrepujando el asedio de la bruma; disipando las sombras entre ambos, envolviéndoles en un halo misterioso y mágico, en un velo de luz blanquecina. Sarah se extravió en la intensa contemplación de su amado rendido en sus brazos; sus cabellos claros, su dócil palidez y sus labios, apenas abiertos, reflejando la intensa relajación de su cuerpo en su calma expresión. El murmullo de su manso respirar; la oscilación de su pecho al imbuirse de oxígeno; sus ojos reposando sumisos, cobijados bajo la tersa piel de sus párpados; la pesadez de su rostro y sus brazos, abatidos de cansancio sobre ella. Por primera vez también le descubría en ese estado; sosegado, tranquilo, entregado con placidez en poder del sueño; lucía tan seguro de sí todavía, tan sereno, tan a gusto y tan atractivo. Hubiese deseado perturbar su silencio; inquietar su descanso dándole un beso; oh, sí, lo deseaba; y lo tenía tan cerca, lo tenía sometido, sólo debía acercar sus labios y acariciarle con ellos. Su mirada se deslizó sobre su faz, deslumbrada; y a su mente acometieron un sinfín de recuerdos: el vals, la tormenta en la noche y su ventana; la máscara que él se quitara, su mirada ardiente y la música; su brazo en torno a su cintura, el susurro de su canción, el aroma de su piel; la cruenta despedida, el ahogo por hallarle; el chocolate de madrugada y la noche entre plumas blancas. Con agitación inusitada, alzó su mano trémula, y con la devoción propia de una enamorada, acarició su rostro bañado por la luna; su sueño no fue perturbado del todo, el roce había sido muy frágil, mas una expresión de solaz se dibujó en los labios del mago y meneó su rostro gañendo complacido. Los ojos de Sarah muy grandes se abrieron; él había respondido, él le había reconocido y correspondido entre sueños; gustaba de sus atenciones, de sus mimos. _"__Quédate __por __siempre __a __mi __lado, __te __lo __ruego, __te __lo __suplico__…"_, susurró ella, en un soplo casi imperceptible, sobre sus oídos. Palpitando su amor a flor de piel, tiritando de la cabeza a los pies, Sarah acercó sus labios vacilantes a su piel, y, ruborizada, le besó apenas en la mejilla, con un beso tenue, grácil, que se dejó caer tímidamente hasta la comisura de su boca. De inmediato sintió que había ido muy lejos; que había cometido una osadía, que aquello era indebido, un arrebato imprudente; Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho? Había rozado sus labios, eso había hecho; un estremecimiento centelleante le recorrió el cuerpo. Lo había hecho; se había atrevido; aunque fuese apenas, aunque fuese vagamente, aunque él ni siquiera lo hubiese advertido; lo había cumplido, había experimentado por primera vez el sabor de su piel. Y no le había bastado; había sido insuficiente, cuánto más deseaba todavía. Jareth ronroneó de placer de nuevo, mas esta vez murmurando cosas ininteligibles; Sarah no comprendió la totalidad de su dicción, sólo supo que su nombre se hallaba involucrado.

Titilantes, amarillos, un par de ojos se meneaban entre las copas semidesnudas. Contoneándose, pensativa, con toda su atención volcada en la pareja supina, un ave negra de plumaje aceitoso medía las distancias entre el campamento y las puertas del castillo. Era el cuervo de Wallas, aquel que hacía las veces de espía; conocía mejor que nadie la posición exacta donde se hallaba la meta que sus adversarios tozudamente buscaban; y les había encontrado, y les había seguido. Le era menester participar de sus escarnios, debía anticipárseles y preparar un asalto. Una trampa, una emboscada, que les alejase de su propósito y ridiculizase su osadía. Tomó pues, una de sus renegridas plumas, arrancándola con su pico, y echó a volar muy lejos, adelantándoles el camino. Al otro lado del claro, sobre un termitero ya viejo, sembró el cálamo en la cima y susurró unos versos. Su recitación fue breve, culminándola con un chasquido de su pico; luego se encaramó a una rama a esperar que aquel conjuro nocturno infundiese vida donde nunca la había habido.


	21. Asombros

Asombros

Con las primeras luces del alba, Sarah sintió que su misión había sido todo un éxito; no sólo había contenido a Jareth para que se recuperase, permitiéndole descansar unas cuantas horas, sino que también había velado despierta en beneficio del resto del equipo. El mago había cedido al sueño tan consumido que había permanecido toda la noche inmóvil en su sitio, como fusilado; no había intentado siquiera cambiar de posición los pies. Sobre su cabeza, Sarah había reclinado la suya, acurrucados y escondidos bajo la capa; el silencio era intenso, y el frío también, pero al hallarse uno junto al otro era verano entre sus brazos. Un leve rumor de aves entonando sus voces en la lejanía impregnó de pronto el amanecer de una aletargada actividad; la vida que les rodeaba, aunque escasa y esquiva, parecía retornar lentamente a la labor de todos los días; los peligros de la noche habían quedado atrás. La dorada luz del sol acarició los ficcus dormidos, desentumiéndolos de frío, tiñendo la hierba, los hongos y los guijarros de un oro cobrizo, avanzando por la espesura con placidez hasta colmarlo todo con su encantador despertar. Un extraño reflejo, un destello huidizo, rutilaba adherido a cada árbol, a cada objeto; y es que todo allí dentro fulguraba más o menos, como había sido siempre, como ella lo recordaba; como si tenues hilos de seda tapizaran el entorno, como si inagotables luces serpentearan por el suelo y por las plantas como un sudor perenne de rocío. La luz solar se llevó las últimas sombras, mas aún el entorno próximo se hallaba entumido; era temprano, y el umbral del invierno; la pereza del resto del equipo se había vuelto espesa y sedante, como estando en un limbo onírico.

Sarah fue retraída de su meditación por el sonido de un sutil suspiro; Jareth despertaba. Hinchiéndosele el pecho, absorbió la brisa matinal; y en un estado arrobado extendió la cerviz, buscando con ello perpetrar su placidez, hundiéndole a Sarah su nariz en el cuello. Inmóvil, tiesa en su sitio, ella fue súbitamente dominada por una ansiedad atroz y una timidez trapera que hallaba gracia en galopar siempre detrás de ella; Dios mío, ¿Y si le preguntaba? ¿Lo sabría? ¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarle? Irrumpida por temores infundados, irrisorios e infantiles, Sarah había perdido el sentido común con el que fácilmente hubiese llegado a la conclusión correcta, a saber: que Jareth se hallaba profundamente dormido cuando ella cedió a la tentación de besarlo; imposible que lo supiera, a menos que leyese sus pensamientos… cosa que jamás había demostrado tener en su poder. Lo cierto era que a aquellas horas, después del intenso sueño devenido de una deliciosa atención femenina, lo último que él podía hacer era enfocarse en los sucesos de la noche; el calor solar aún no había activado su materia gris, embotada y soñolienta y muy feliz así. Tal vez después, con el correr de las horas, lucubrase en torno a lo sucedido, pero no ahora; ahora acababa de recobrar la conciencia, sus ojos aún se hallaban cerrados, y gañía deleitosamente estirando sus piernas. Renovado, descansado, en excelente estado y de muy buen humor, decidió por fin que ya era hora de entreabrir los ojos, aunque con cautela, no fuera cosa que se desvaneciera aquella encantadora pereza.

En cuanto hubo apreciado la luminosidad del ambiente, un aluvión de recuerdos le embistió la mente; uno tras otro, todos juntos, a velocidad vertiginosa; había avizorado un par de pies junto a los suyos, luego la capa y una camisa y un chaleco; aquello le recordó todo, aunque no con detalle por haberle acontecido en un estado deplorable. Como sobreviene después de una borrachera, le fue imposible dilucidar qué cosas eran ciertas y cuáles había imaginado; ante la duda, el silencio era el mejor aliado.

Con un temor gratuito, fruto de aquellas sospechas, elevó su vista al cielo para corroborar si ella sabía más sobre el asunto; mas al juzgar por la expresión de espanto que pendía de su rostro, Jareth supo que era infructuoso averiguar mirando, ambos tendían a inquietarse al hallarse uno junto al otro.

Sarah tiritaba: sí, lo sabe; Dios mío, lo sabe. Mas Jareth se fundió en sus ojos verdes y en su expresión atónita: qué bella; Dios mío, qué bella. Un encendimiento repentino avivó las llamas que devoraron su corazón; tal vez no recordara todo, pero sí lo suficiente; sus manos delicadas, su dulce abrazo; y la cadencia de su corazón, brújula de su existencia, invitándole a entregarse y a descansar. Caricias que extinguieron cualquier dolencia de su cuerpo; vivificantes y deliciosas, como jamás había experimentado; y es que para él, Sarah había abierto un universo completamente nuevo. El silencio entre ambos se tornaba cada vez más intenso; contemplándose uno en la mirada del otro, ineficaces de decidir quién reaccionaría primero. Temiendo que supiera el secreto, una; planeando cómo agradecérselo, el otro. Un haz de claridad halló cabida desde los cielos, y derramó su mano por entre las ramas, cubriéndoles por completo; les fue posible embeberse de su resplandor; y Sarah se extravió en un nuevo encuentro: a plena luz del sol los ojos de Jareth eran más diáfanos que nunca; el azul, más limpio que el cielo despejado; el ocre, como precioso ámbar translúcido. Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que disparó un reflejo exacto en su compañero; torpes, tensos y agitados, sonreían de nervios más que de galantería.

- Ya nos conocíamos, ¿no? – musitó Jareth, con ironía; Sarah cedió a la gracia de inmediato, verdad que por sus caras de extrañeza más bien parecía que su amanecer juntos fuese accidentado. Mientras ella ahogaba su risa bajo el férreo manto de su mano, él irguió su cuerpo por completo, sentándose a su lado; le contempló embelesado, como en medio de un espejismo; se veía tan bella envuelta en halos de brillantez, tan dúctil y vaporosa, como una criatura etérea, irreal; escapada de las profundidades mismas de sus anhelos. Su mirada se desplomó en picada, luego volvió a ascender; algo se encabritaba, furioso, dentro de su ser. Sarah lo advirtió de pronto, podía sentirlo; algo se hallaba allí, en el ambiente, pendiendo entre ellos como un hálito celeste, incitante e inminente. Se atrevió a asediarlo con la mirada, una vez más; y en un silencio consumidor se disipó en su cuerpo. Ascendió a sus ojos, buscando respuestas, mas la expresión de Jareth ya no era la misma; era una expresión hambrienta. Con delicadeza pero con firmeza, él rodeóle la espalda con su brazo, atrayéndole hacia sí. Ella abandonó su sonrisa, azorada; el mirar de Jareth era el mirar de un autillo al acecho; habían concluido las chanzas, finalizado el recreo; el cazador había cercado a la presa y la devoraría sin moderación. Un pronto estremecimiento se lanzó feroz a lo largo de su organismo, y es que Jareth le tomaba el mentón con sus dedos. Un trepidar intenso avasallóle sin que pudiese retenerlo, y se sintió perdida, indefensa, incapaz y cautiva; en las manos de un mago que la atormentaba de amor con porfía.

Suavemente, con cautela, él le obligó a volver el rostro en sentido contrario a su mirada; Sarah temblaba. Su frágil y blanquecino cuello había pues, quedado expuesto, y reclinándose deseoso, Jareth escaló por él, rozándolo con sus labios. Ella se ahogó en un suspiro, todo había concluido; no habría más chances de escapar: la verdad o el olvido. Él alcanzó el balcón de sus oídos, susurrando en voz íntima y profunda un _"__gracias__…" _sugestivo. Ella se empapó en sudor; le quemaba el calor de su aliento; y tanto más se estremecía, él veíase más incitado; aquello era un juego de a dos, y ambos amaban jugarlo.

¿Sería realidad, o tan sólo un sueño? ¿Sería aquél el día, el momento culmine de una búsqueda desesperada? Sarah volvió su rostro encandilada, mientras Jareth aún respiraba en sus oídos, y buscó cobijo sobre él, tiritando, seducida. No logró retener sus instintos; acaricióle su faz con su mejilla, a sabiendas de lo que provocaría, y como se espolea al caballo para que desate su ira, puso sus labios en flor y, con un sutil chasquido, le permitió sentir su presión cerca de su oído. He aquí él también temblaba, de ansiedad, de urgencia; mas cuando ella osó estimularle rompió cabestro, freno y brida; había escapado de su control… y era exactamente aquello lo que ella quería.

Jareth tornó su rostro, de manera dócil pero decidida, y continuó escalando por su piel, recorriendo su mejilla. El corazón de Sarah se desbocó al galope, intensificando su agitación; y es que el momento llegaba, no había opción; ella habíase vuelto ante su vista un cántaro vivo de aguas cristalinas, y él, sediento de años, deseaba hundir su boca en ellas y saciarse. Acorralada pues, por el amo de sus sueños, sólo le era posible estremecerse y esperar el ansiado encuentro. Recorrerla fue, para el mago, como deslizar sus labios sobre satén blanco, que vibraba trémulo ante su dominio, preso de una indefensión excitante. Era tanto lo que había esperado, tanto lo que había sufrido, que ahora todo parecía un sueño; un sueño perfecto, donde ambos se amarían, donde le confesaría su amor, donde le entregaría su vida.

El desenlace era inminente; con un suspiro ardiente, él descubrió la comisura de su boca, y Sarah cerró los ojos de placer, naufragando en su deleite. Por primera vez; por primera vez estaban tan cerca, y no era una visión; fue como comenzar todo de nuevo, como redescubrir el amor. Lo pasado no tenía peso, aquello era diferente; aquello era sublime, eterno. Sus suspiros se fusionaron, exhalados al unísono; ambos se adoraban y aquél era el único lenguaje con el que podían decírselo. Los labios de Sarah allí estaban, aguardándole, y los ojos del mago también se cerraron, abstrayéndose del mundo; que ninguna cosa entorpeciera el tacto, deseaba sentir, hoy más que nunca. Con impetuoso arrebato se lanzó pues a la conquista; mas en el momento exacto en que sus bocas debían hacer contacto, unos chillidos estrepitosos les sobresaltaron.

- ¡Aaghh…! ¡Un escorpión! ¡Tengo un escorpión en la cabeza…!

El corazón de Sarah casi se detuvo del respingo; tanta tensión acumulada estalló dentro de los dos bajo el gatillo de los gritos, repeliéndoles hacia atrás casi por instinto; y mientras ella se tomaba el pecho, jadeante, como quien espera un ataque, el pulso de Jareth alcanzó su pico, y arrojó su rostro a un lado, furioso, confundido, intentando entender qué había ocurrido. Más al instante se encendió su ira poderosa; exhaló todos sus nervios en un soplo único, y se arrancó de su sitio, rumbo al bullicio, como una fiera rabiosa. Quien se interpusiera en su camino, sería extinto.

Sarah temblequeó atónita, contemplándole marcharse; ¡No! ¡No era posible! ¡Inadmisible! ¿Su villano se iba, su rondador se alejaba? ¡Maldita la suerte de aquella mañana!

Pero Jareth encaminó sus pasos vengativos, furioso por haber sido interrumpido, hacia el campamento donde los culpables de la algazara todavía gritaban y braceaban envueltos en sus mantas. Dash y Hoggle daban brincos, trancos y rodadas mientras sacudían sus cobijas buscando el escorpión en cuestión; sus aullidos aterraron a Gennah y a Toby, quienes despertaron amedrentados con la novedad del insecto asesino. El elfo, como era de esperarse, cayó en pánico inmediato, colaborando así con el coro de bramidos; la sugestión hizo el resto, y en un minuto el escándalo era infernal.

El mago irrumpió iracundo en escena, como escapado de las fauces mismas del averno; con pupilas brillantes y zancadas audaces, casi podía decirse que llevaba erizada la melena. Arrebató al gnomo y al duende de entre sus ondeantes frazadas mediante un solo giro de su mano, y les pendió en el aire dispuesto a fulminarlos, de serle permitido el arrebato. Mas sin embargo una alarma escapó estridente de la garganta de Gennah:

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Es toda una legión! ¡Y vienen hacia aquí como una ola!

Toby echó a correr, al encuentro de su hermana, que aterrada le guareció entre sus brazos sin entender qué pasaba; detrás del niño huía el elfo, quien, gesticulando desenfrenada, intentó explicarle al mundo entero que una alfombra de escorpiones negros arrasaba todo directo a ellos. Jareth arrojó su mirada al horizonte; Gennah no mentía: una madeja inagotable cual raudal, ennegrecida como el ébano, se deslizaba como alud directamente sobre ellos. Miríadas y miríadas de escorpiones relucientes, mármol negro vivo bajo los rayos del sol; como gemas mortales en carrera furtiva, habían decidido esa mañana robarles la vida en estampida. Y no sólo aquello era lo espeluznante; junto a ellos arribaban, como sombríos elefantes, escorpiones aún más grandes, demoliendo todo cuanto pisaban. El mago tronó los dedos y los dos amigos impactaron contra el suelo. Sin permitirse un ápice de duda, Hoggle y Dash emprendieron el escape casi evaporándose en el aire, casi sin tocar la superficie, reuniéndose con el resto, que clamaba al mago a grandes voces que se les uniera en la fuga; empero él no prestó consideración al ajetreo; muy furioso estaba, casi enloquecido; plantó cara al adversario, que ya se le venía encima, y con un rugido atroz extendió su brazo a contra reloj:

- ¡Hoy no estoy de humor…!

Un huracán endemoniado se desató de su propia entidad, como brotándole del cuerpo; le envolvió primero haciéndole enarbolar sus cabellos para después irrumpir brutal sobre el terreno. El cielo se oscureció por sobre sus cabezas, rasgándose el firmamento como se rasga una tela, diluyéndose, evaporándose; el día se hizo noche, el sol ya no existía, y en su lugar descendían, filosos, fulgurantes rayos tornasol. Algunos de ellos, en estocada perfecta, derrumbaron montes y quebraron peñas, aturdiendo los oídos presentes con sus violentas voces de trueno. Un indómito temblor se expelió también del colosal arranque de ira, conmoviendo los cimientos del mundo, avanzando hacia la amenaza en despiadada acometida; como si un volcán entrase en erupción, como si un terremoto fuese a partir los fundamentos de la tierra en dos. Agrietó el suelo del claro, abriéndole sus fauces de tierra, en un fragor inenarrable, y junto a las rocas que saltaban y otras que eran engullidas, la gigantesca oleada de alimañas fue devorada en su interior; los vientos aullaron en convulsión; ningún ficcus quedó en pie, y los invasores fueron sepultados en las profundidades con la potencia de un aquilón.

Las chicas se apiñaron aterradas junto al niño, espetando todo su pavor a gritos; mas una vez saciado el berrinche, Jareth dejó caer sus manos al costado del cuerpo y todo el temporal se disolvió. Los rayos se retrajeron, como el ave que guarda sus filosas garras para otro encuentro; el cielo volvió a fundirse en un límpido azul, y volvió a brillar el sol. El suelo del claro se entapizó nuevamente, de hierba opaca y greda; los ficcus abatidos tornaron a su lugar; más de lo que les amenazaba no cabía ya memoria.

Los absortos testigos, presos aún del horror, intercambiaron muecas y miramientos intentando proveerse de explicación. Le habían visto entrar en cólera antes, conocían su mal humor, mas arrancar árboles de cuajo era una cosa; sacudir la tierra y el cielo por sus extremos, sometiendo a los elementos al capricho de su voz, otra muy distinta. Jadeando desesperada, tras un segundo de estupefacción, Sarah recibió un impacto certero en la mente que la hizo saltar de su sitio; disparada como una gacela, con una expresión exaltada, devoró la distancia del camino lanzándose sobre Jareth. Le asió de golpe del brazo, obligándole a verla; y sin controlar el tono agudo de su voz exclamó a los gritos:

- ¿Has visto lo que has hecho? ¿Había viento...? ¿Había viento...?

- ¿¡Soy tu anemómetro, o qué! – Chilló él en el mismo tono - ¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo!

- ¿Es que no entiendes lo que te digo...?

- ¡Entiendo, sí; que los haré papilla! – Rugió el mago, enceguecido - ¡Sus sandeces son una epidemia, no sé cómo, pero se multiplican! ¡Esto se corta de raíz, antes de que contagien! ¡Los reduciré de a uno por uno, encerrados en la verruga hedionda de una nariz! ¡Y…!

- ¡Jareth, contrólate! – Sarah sujetóle por los brazos, sacudiéndole; él la repelió ofuscado, aunque obediente:

- ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí…! ¡Mortales!

Los demás miembros del equipo se arremolinaron sobre la pareja, excitados por lo acontecido, no cabían en sí de la sorpresa; hubo quien perjuró que no había brisa, que aquello había sido todo un acontecimiento. Fue entonces cuando Jareth cayó en la cuenta de lo que le ladraban, ¿se habría roto el hechizo? Y ése poder, ¿dónde lo guardaba? No recordaba haber hecho nada similar en el pasado, jamás.

- ¡Alteza! – Profirió Dash entre brincos - ¡Desconocía esas habilidades suyas!

- ¡Ya está, ya está, es pan comido…! – rió Hoggle con alivio, era como contar con un titán de amigo; Toby jaló la capa de su maestro en éxtasis absoluto:

- ¡Fue genial! ¡Definitivamente me lo tienes que enseñar…!

Apabullado ante el acoso entusiasta, confundido y desconcertado de sí mismo, el mago alzó la mirada, huyendo de la algarabía; buscó refugio en los ojos de Sarah, quien, con una sonrisa diabla, fruto de haber sido sumamente impresionada, le susurró en tono dulce y encubridor:

- Habrá que frustrarte más seguido…

Él entornó su mirada, había captado el mensaje; mas si ella creía haber escapado de sus garras, estaba muy equivocada.

Un golpeteo áspero y repentino cruzó fugaz ante sus narices; un pajarraco negro huía a duras penas sobreviviente de la borrasca.

- ¡El cuervo! ¡El cuervo! – gritó Toby, y de inmediato se aventó tras su pista.

- ¡Otra vez! – Aulló Sarah, extendiendo su brazo - ¡No le dejen escapar! ¡Deprisa, corran!

El ave se inmiscuyó por entre el lánguido dosel, en un intento por camuflarse, pero entre la lobreguez de los árboles dormidos fue capturado al vuelo en un topetazo feroz, surgido desde algún sitio. Dash, ágil y diminuto, había escalado a velocidad impensada, y fustigando el resorte de sus patas había dado en el blanco.

- ¡Es nuestro! ¡Es nuestro! – rió Hoggle malicioso.

- ¡Pronto! ¡Algo dónde encerrarlo! – Sarah arribó exaltada; el ave se convulsionaba, luchando obstinada a picotazos pelados. Se echó sobre ella, con intenciones de suplir la fuerza que el pequeño Dash veía menoscabarse en sus zarpas; y mientras forcejeaban con el reo en el suelo, Jareth se puso en cuclillas junto a ellos.

- Muerto no nos servirá, Sarah, deja de estrangularlo – espetó con sorna; abrió la palma de su mano y materializó un objeto; un cristal – Tengo una idea mejor…

El mago acercó la esfera al tullido prisionero, y en un halo de vapor etéreo fue ingerido dentro. La comitiva toda contempló aquél espectáculo; era como poseer en las manos una pecera de bolsillo. Toby, entusiasmado, y ya que el convicto era inofensivo, se ofreció antes que nadie a cargar con él durante el recorrido; a Jareth le daba lo mismo, y si aquello le hacía feliz, tanto mejor.

- Muy bien, esto se acabó – masculló el mago entre dientes; maquinalmente el resto le echó encima su atención – Estamos demasiado cerca, hemos cruzado el último tramo, y que yo sepa, ninguno de ustedes ha ideado algo.

- Esperábamos que algo se nos ocurriera – murmuró Sarah – Pero creo que nos superaron los acontecimientos…

- Con un sobresalto a cada minuto es inútil pensar… - quejóse Hoggle; Jareth se ladeó de pronto:

- Tu vida es tranquila y tampoco lo logras…

- ¿Tranquila? ¡Ja! – Espetó el duende con sorna – Aburrida, quizá. Tranquila, jamás.

- ¿Me vas a decir que estás estresado, tú, jardinero patizambo? – Ironizó el mago – Si quieres puedo relevarte del cargo.

- Mi sagacidad y buen tino se desperdician a la puerta del laberinto, Alteza – indicó el enano, colocándose en el epicentro de la marcha homogénea – Un puesto de mayor influencia sería muy apreciado, ahora cuando recupere su mandato….

- Tu influencia siempre es negativa, no importa el bando en el que te encuentres – bufó Jareth alzando la vista; Sarah escuchó con detenimiento – Si algo rutila más que tus joyas, es tu codicia.

- Pues usted tampoco es un ramillete de virtudes – espetó Hoggle, molesto – Sin un buen ejemplo a la cabeza, no se pueden pedir milagros.

- A quien tienes por cabeza es a ti mismo, Higgle, no a mí. Y ahora entiendes por qué te va como te va…

- ¡Sí, por seguirlo a usted!

- ¡No, por seguir tu instinto de comadreja!

- Cualquiera diría que se conocen de años… - musitó Gennah con una mueca; Hoggle suspiró fastidiado:

- Los suficientes como para anhelar una vida nueva.

- ¡Ah, por favor! – Chilló Jareth, con un aventón de mano – Que muy lejos estás de ser un ángel…

- Un ángel quizá no – enunció Gennah sin reparos – Pero sí muy tierno… y muy dulce…

Hoggle se plantó de pronto sobre el suelo que pisaba como si le hubiesen petrificado y sujetóse el corazón con la mano:

- ¡Tierno…! ¡Me dijo dulce y tierno…!

- ¡Porque estás pasado! – lanzó Jareth en una carcajada; Sarah le arrojó una mirada de desaprobación.

- ¡Qué…! – chilló él.

El equipo prosiguió su audaz marcha en alerta máxima; intuían que el camino desembocaría muy pronto en las puertas del castillo, los peligros debían de estar muy cerca. El claro se disipó ante su vista dándole paso a una planicie limpia; una pradera, un remanso verde desnudo de árboles y con extensa maleza, semejante a largos cabellos ondeando en el viento, nacidos del cuero de la tierra. No había allí arbustos o troncos, ni nada por el estilo; sólo más y más océano esmeralda; más y más colchón verdusco; nada apropiado para esconderse, en absoluto. Mientras sus compañeros avanzaban en silencio, tendiendo el oído, Jareth se miró las manos; los sucesos antes ocurridos le habían dejado un tanto inquieto, ¿sería dueño realmente de esos poderes que había demostrado, o sería una treta, una ilusión pergeñada por su rival para que se confiase y poder atinarle mejor el zarpazo? ¿De dónde le provenía aquella fuerza? Jamás la había experimentado. Y si de repente fuese suya en legítima propiedad, ¿cómo la había obtenido? Recapituló minucioso en su mente los últimos contratiempos; de haberle sucedido algo inusual, debería al menos recordarlo. Un jalón del lado izquierdo le retuvo de inmediato; era Sarah, atenta; avizoraba lo inminente y se lo declaraba con una mueca. Llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, ella le indicó que guardara silencio, que oyera; mas como los minutos pasaron y nada se escuchó, la mente del mago divagó de nuevo en su preocupación. La reacción de Sarah disparó en los otros un reflejo felino, y detuvieron sus pasos, y contuvieron el aliento; pero nada pareció alterarse, todo continuaba tranquilo, y la estampa de la joven sujetándole el brazo condujo a Jareth a perderse dentro de sí mismo. Sí… ella…. Eso era distinto…. Ella había despertado en él instintos feroces esa mañana… ¿guardaría relación? Era lo único disímil en el vaivén del viaje… por no decir incomparable, trascendental; de inconmensurable valor para sus sentimientos. ¿Sería, quizá? Oh… si tan sólo el aquelarre malogrado de sus obtusos acólitos se hubiese pospuesto hasta más tarde… ¡De lo que se había perdido! ¡Él estaba tan contento, tan encendido que…! Otro jalón en el brazo. Esta vez Sarah no tenía muy buen aspecto; había palidecido, y le miraba con ojos trémulos e inmensos. Él regresó a la realidad que le rodeaba, y fue entonces cuando oyó un leve ruido, como un bramido, pero no de animal, sino de superficie; superficie que se desliza y se desmorona, o algo parecido. Daba la impresión de surgir de debajo mismo de sus pies. Automáticamente, todo el mundo dejó caer la mirada y el suelo que pisaban vibró, ligeramente, aunque lo suficiente como para hacer estremecer la hierba.

- ¿Oyeron eso? – tiritó Dash a sus consternados compañeros; Hoggle soltó un quejido:

- ¿No se nota?

- Sigan caminando, sigan caminando, hay que salir de aquí de inmediato – suplicó Gennah. Otro rumor; esta vez más intenso; la tierra tembló al compás del estruendo. Sin entender muy bien si aquello era lo correcto, echaron a correr en campo abierto; brincando matas, sorteando herbáceos atolladeros.

Las vibraciones se multiplicaron, les rodearon y les cercaron, cerrándose en torno a sus pasos en círculos cada vez más pequeños, hasta que las capas superiores de la tierra cedieron, como si de sus fauces intensase emerger un ser vivo. Juncos, tamo, polvareda; todo giró sobre sí mismo desprendiéndose de la superficie, desmoronándose en las oscuras profundidades desconocidas, como si de arenilla suave se tratase, todo detrás de sus espaldas. Como si hubiesen detonado la caída de un dominó; como si el derrumbe hubiese sido planeado en progresión, el agujero que se habría tras ellos parecía adquirir una actitud viviente; se ensanchaba y les perseguía resueltamente para engullirlos. Toby se derrumbó de panza sobre la maleza, estirando los brazos casi por instinto, y la esfera que llevaba al cuervo cautivo salió disparada hacia delante en feroz abalanzada. Gennah, a quien hasta el momento le desangraba por dentro pensar que encarnaba un estorbo en la inusitada misión, atisbó en lo acaecido una oportunidad perfecta para contribuir con algo a tan delicada empresa; se ciñó pues, sobre la esfera, que distaba de ella a tan sólo unos pasos, y de un par de zancadas enérgicas, la sujetó afanosa con las manos. Mas un sonido subterráneo escapó de delante de sus narices, escoltando el despeñe de la superficie; un colosal espécimen, de dimensiones insondables, emergió de la garganta de la tierra irguiéndose metros y metros en el exterior. Una rata topo, o algo semejante, sólo que sobre crecida y demasiado bien alimentada; apuntaló sus zarpas sobre los montículos que quedaban y se plegó hacia el frente, acercándole temerariamente la cara. Gennah espetó un grito, y al animalejo pareció perturbarle; mas la presión ejercida sobre el montón de greda fue excesiva, y sucumbió bajo los pies del elfo, acrecentando la grieta. Los demás aún no le alcanzaban; llegaban corriendo vislumbrando el nefasto espectáculo, empero el enano avizoró la pérdida de su ser amado y en cuanto el vacío se desplegó hambriento, él estiró las manos:

- ¡No…!

Repentinamente; casi como cae un rayo; las partículas volantes se aletargaron. El junquillo, la tolvanera; todo se retuvo de golpe, como en un torbellino soñoliento. Los segundos pasaban, completamente desfasados, podía decirse que por poco se había detenido el tiempo. Un zumbido tenue invadió el entorno, imposible que el ajetrear natural encontrase cabida sin espacio por el cual viajar; y los recién llegados, los que alcanzaban rezagados el epicentro de la aventura, contemplaron maravillados el reaccionar de su colega. Inmediatamente después de la rebeldía para con su destino, Hoggle echó mano de Gennah, y valiéndose de la quietud del momento, la arrancó fuera. Ambos se desplomaron lejos del agujero, y en cuanto hubieron tocado el suelo, tornó la vorágine de los hechos. El polvillo recuperó su feroz explosión, expandiéndose como nube; los sonidos irrumpieron sin permiso en sus oídos, y la extraña criatura, que había venido a resultar ciega, olisqueó un tanto el aire y se marchó benévola, nuevamente a la oscuridad de su cráter.

Gennah resoplaba aturdida, hincando sus uñas en el preciado trofeo; y pronto todos se les echaron encima, incapaces de abandonar su asombro. Gritando, exclamando, riendo; por poco no padecían hipo de los nervios. Hoggle se incorporó a duras penas, plenamente confundido, y cuando alzó la vista halló la de su rey interceptándole con pasmo.

- ¿Cómo… hiciste eso? – fue todo cuanto Jareth pudo articular; Hoggle se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Pues, ni idea!

- Repítelo – ordenó entonces el mago; las circunstancias amenazaban con develar más de lo esperado, aquello había que examinarlo.

- ¡No puedo! – Se quejó el enano - ¡No tengo idea de cómo he hecho!

- ¡Sólo repite los pasos! – Chilló Jareth, expectante – ¡Piensa todo lo que antes has pensado!

- ¿Lo que he pensado antes? – Masculló el enano – Pues, he pensado muchas cosas…

- Lo dudo…

- Bueno, pues… - indicó Hoggle ante la mirada inquieta de sus acompañantes – Pensé en el enorme bicho, que tal vez se comería a Gennah. Pensé que había un agujero debajo, donde se caería sin remedio…

- ¿Y…?

- Y nada, sólo eso… - finalizó el enano; mas Jareth bufó molesto, aquella explicación no le dejaba satisfecho. Gennah, conmovida, se tendió al cuello de su héroe en un tierno arrebato, y mientras los presentes murmuraban travesuras de soslayo, Jareth giró sobre su eje advirtiendo a cierta distancia una muralla de piedra. De hecho, ésta parecía extenderse, al oriente y al occidente, cercándoles el camino, lapidando la pradera. A cada tramo de la pared, una puerta; y en cada puerta, un libro.

- Oigan, lenguaraces – musitó Jareth al equipo, que todavía celebraba las muestras de cariño – Miren eso.

- ¿Lengua qué…? – rió Sarah.

- ¿Te consigo un diccionario? – El mago devoróle con la mirada – ¡Nada; que miren aquello! ¿Están aquí de arrumacos o llevando a cabo un plan maestro?

- Suenas despechado – ironizó ella, mordiéndose los labios.

Jareth meneó la cabeza, en un gesto ofuscado, mas Sarah respondióle con una sonrisa socarrona en su boca, digna de quien conoce el punto débil del otro, y tras un par de miradas sugerentes echó andar junto al equipo, en dirección al murallón. El mago les siguió detrás, rumiando desdeñoso.

- A ellos no les interrumpen, claro.


	22. Sorteando peligros y amenazas sin nombre

Sorteando peligros, y amenazas sin nombre

Arribar ante el siguiente desafío no entrañó ninguna dificultad, mas disponerse qué puerta tocar les indujo a una discusión infructuosa que acabó por hastiarles del todo. Cada tomo esgrimía en su primera página un acertijo, y si la respuesta dada era la adecuada, la prueba se podía considerar superada; mas la cantidad de volúmenes era desproporcionada, y la decisión del puñado de audaces, escasa. Sumado a esto, pendía sobre sus cabezas el riesgo, pues, como rezaba la cubierta, si la respuesta no expiaba las exigencias, serían presas del castigo: sus pasos se verían inversos.

- No acabo de comprender todo eso – murmuró Hoggle rascándose el morro - ¿A qué se refiere con pasos inversos? ¿Qué, volveremos al comienzo?

- Espero que no – suspiró Toby – Me duelen los pies… es necesario que acertemos.

- ¿Y qué pregunta elegiremos? – se angustió el elfo.

- Yo digo que leamos cada uno de los libros – aventuró Sarah – Y nos quedemos con la que creamos conveniente.

- ¡No vamos a leerlos todos, tardaríamos vida y media! – chilló Jareth.

- ¡No digo que todos, sólo algunos al azar! – se defendió ella, ofuscada.

- ¡Eso y ser arbitrario es lo mismo! – Respondió él, en el mismo tono - ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo, toma cualquiera y listo!

- ¿Qué tienen en contra de ser cauto? – berreó entonces ella; mas como el mago quedase callado supo que no se trataba de una sugerencia. Volvió pues, su rostro hacia la piedra, oteó temerosa hacia ambos lados, pero todos los libros expuestos lucían idénticos, infinitos hasta el cansancio. Por fin, acercó sus pasos al de su izquierda; y perdió su vista en su exquisito labrado; oro y púrpura en sus tapas; plata y oro en el lomo. Llevaba en sus hojas grabado un mensaje, que al leerlo no debía ser escuchado; quien lo leyera pensaría para sí la respuesta, y la susurraría a la añeja cubierta. Sarah desconocía estas restricciones, por lo que al leer la pregunta intentó repetirla al resto; mas al gesticular, lo hizo sin habla, y los demás palidecieron.

- ¡Mi hermana se quedó muda! – chilló Toby.

- ¡No me he quedado muda! – Se quejó Sarah, incómoda – Pero no puedo hacer salir mi voz cuando pienso en lo que he leído. Intento decirles cuál es la pregunta, pero…

- A ver, a ver – le detuvo Gennah, auxiliadora; la cacería de la esfera había alentado en ella la certeza de ser útil si se lo proponía, y aquél era un buen momento para demostrarlo – Déjame probar a mí… Bien. La pregunta es ésta:…

Todos contuvieron el aliento, mas el sonido nunca emergió de su boca.

- ¡Ah, maldita sea, quítense! – rugió Jareth exasperado, blandiendo su capa; se abrió paso entre los suyos, encaminándose hacia el vetusto libro; releyó lo que enunciaba, mas no ambicionó siquiera hacerlo público.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Sarah, sin resistir el suspenso.

- No voy a hacer el ridículo, Sarah, no te daré ese gusto – volvió el mago el rostro; era obvio que había ciertas reglas, e intentar quebrantarlas sería improductivo. Leyeron pues, uno a uno la consigna, y elaborando para sí una respuesta, intentaron de nuevo ponerse de acuerdo.

- Para mí, la respuesta es ésta:… - espetó Hoggle; mas enmudeció con sólo intentarlo.

- ¡Deja de hacerte el misterioso! – Se quejó Dash – Yo tengo una mejor, escucha:…

- ¡Lo único que escucho es lo que tienes en tu cerebro: nada!

- ¡Ya basta, ya basta! – Chilló Sarah – Uno de nosotros la dirá sobre el libro.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos quién tiene la respuesta correcta? – quiso saber Toby, con tino.

- Pues… - aventuró ella – Habrá que confiar en sus cualidades….

- Yo podría… - Gennah desempolvó su creatividad; mas fue repelida al unísono.

- ¡No, tú no!

- ¿Y entonces, quién? – se ofendió ella; Jareth adelantóseles sin perder un minuto:

- ¡Olvídenlo! – Dijo, ceñudo – Gnomo y duende, ni lo sueñen; en ustedes no confío, las piedras les aventajan en materia gris. Gennah, quedas descartada, preferiría confiar en un basilisco; Toby, eres demasiado joven, lo siento; y Sarah… tu talante irreflexivo me corroe los huesos, dirías cualquier disparate, juro que lo presiento.

- ¿Y quién va a murmurar la respuesta, tú? – Se indignó ella - ¡No es justo!

- Ya es hora de que renueves tu queja – señaló él, con espontaneidad irritante – Y sí: lo haré yo. No existe opción mejor.

- ¿Y qué hay si fallas? – chilló ella.

- No fallaré – respondió él, jactancioso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo digo yo.

- ¡No puedes ser tan despótico!

- Impídemelo…

La pequeña escaramuza promovió que la comitiva revoloteara los ojos de fastidio; esas riñas mínimas comenzaban a tornarse aburridas… al menos para el público. Sarah frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, agriada; Jareth trazó un vaivén con su mirada, mirándole desde arriba hasta abajo, se acomodó la camisa, dio dos pasos respirando sus propios aires de grandeza, y reclinándose en secreto sobre el libro, susurró algo sobre la cubierta.

Disimuladamente, con la suavidad de una brisa fortuita, Gennah deslizó sus pies, huyendo junto a Hoggle, y tomóle de la mano porque aquello le alentaba; la tensión se respiraba, manando del silencio mismo que flotaba entre ellos y la entrada. Si el mago fallaba, quién sabe qué castigo poseerían; y aunque éste se mantuviera calmo, una reacción automática y mecánica les indujo a apiñarse recelosos junto a su compañero más próximo. Dash encaramóse sobre Toby, tiritando, y aferróse a su cuello con toda la seguridad que podían proveerle sus garras; Gennah y Hoggle hicieron lo propio, y, una vez cumplida la ceremonia, Jareth retrocedió un tramo, hasta que se halló codo a codo con Sarah. Ella encaramó la mirada, expectante, como buscando en su edecán algún indicio de cómo se veían las cosas, y por unos breves instantes, el mago abandonó el juego sarcástico para observarle manso. Intentaba transmitirle esperanza, y vaya que lo había logrado, porque ella diluyó su angustia en un pestañeo desvergonzado.

Un profundo crujido se oyó, como de ultratumba; y los corazones presentes ante el portón vibraron con atención. Los pesados goznes de la puerta se quejaron, en un intento claro por liberarse del entumecimiento de años; y arenilla fina, depositada en ellos como tras largos siglos, escurrió de entre sus hendijas, acrecentando el chirrido y la fricción incipientes. Ante la mirada atónita de los intrépidos, no sin un gran concierto de eufonías propias de la vejez, el enorme portal cobró movimiento, concediendo el paso a los favorecidos. El sendero ofrecido no se veía nada lóbrego, sólo era un cómodo desfiladero; y los compañeros de viaje ensortijaron miradas de asombro, circundando al autor de tales acontecimientos.

Jareth aliñóse el oscuro chaleco, ostentándose a sí mismo, y con un paso campechano y distinguido, respiró ufano el glorioso desenlace.

- ¿Ven? – explicó envanecido, mientras se dispuso a inmiscuirse orondo bajo el dintel – Esta es la diferencia que me hace a mí el rey, y a ustedes la plebe.

Sarah entreabrió los labios, ¿qué acababa de decirles? Jareth colocó sus pies en el desfiladero, esgrimiendo una media sonrisa, mas al intentar continuar sus pasos se halló adherido a la veredilla. Su mueca se colmó de pasmo, era imposible que avanzara, algo le paralizaba; los demás advirtieron que aquello era malo, ¡en verdad no había acertado! Y ahora el desastre les caería por completo a todos, la multa era ineludible. Sarah recordó los desdeñes de su compañero, presuntuoso y endiosado; ¿"Por eso yo soy el rey y ustedes la plebe"?

- Seguro, claro – espetó entonces, reflexionando en alta voz – Porque de ser ahora mismo los reyes, te ajusticiaríamos, ¿no?

El mago dedicóle entonces una mirada de irritación; pero ella se mantuvo sonriente, complacida de hacerle escarmentar de vez en cuando.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Se invertirán nuestros pasos, volveremos al principio! – arguyó Gennah con desdicha; pero Jareth arrojó su vista al frente, obstinado, e intentó liberarse y avanzar nuevamente. Inenarrable sorpresa la de Sarah; echó a andar sin su voluntad mediante.

- ¡Ey, ey! – Chilló - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo tengo! – Rió Toby, entusiasmado – ¡Sus pasos son los tuyos, y los tuyos serán del mago! ¡Eso es estar al revés! ¡Qué divertido!

Jareth y Sarah se contemplaron estupefactos; ¿Qué, pues…?

- ¿Divertido? ¿Divertido? – Se enfureció el enano – ¡Sabía que no debíamos traer niños!

- ¿Y eso nos ocurrirá también a nosotros…? – susurróle Gennah, avergonzada – Si yo pienso en caminar, ¿caminas tú?

- Y si yo pienso lo mismo, ocurrirá contigo – enunció Hoggle, como intentando explicárselo a sí mismo. Gennah se ruborizó por completo, dichosa.

- ¡Es velar uno por las pisadas del otro!

- ¡Patrañas! – Chilló Jareth, exaltado - ¡Es un contratiempo! ¡Como cualquiera de los que hemos hallado hasta el momento!

Toby se inmiscuyó entre sus mayores sin ningún problema; llevaba a Dash sobre sus hombros y ambos intercambiaron risas ingenuas.

- ¡Miren! – Comentó, entusiasta - ¡A mí que me dolían los pies! Ahora no siento nada, porque yo siento lo que sienten los de Dash, y él está en mi espalda.

- ¡A mi me sabe divertido! – Añadió el gnomo – Nunca había caminado paso a paso, siempre de a saltos…

- Son odiosos, ¿lo sabían? – masculló Jareth; mas el dúo homogéneo echó a andar feliz sobre la cornisa como dando un paseo. Esto alentó al siguiente equipo; Gennah y Hoggle se aprestaron; imitaron a los más pequeños y, aunque un tanto torpe el movimiento al comienzo, no tardaron en dar con el ritmo exacto para continuar el viaje. Sarah saboreó un dejo de inquietud, es que todos se estaban alejando; no quedaba más remedio que proponerse plagiarlos.

- Bueno… - suspiró – Aquí vamos. Sólo recuerda que mis suelas resbalan; cuidado por donde me llevas.

- Lo mismo va para ti – le respondió su compañero – Y si me piso… sabré que lo has pergeñado.

Un poco dubitativos, otro poco atolondrados, demoraron unos segundos en iniciar el desplazamiento, mas una vez hallado el cómo, el resto fue surgiendo solo.

El desfiladero era un tanto extenso, y el abismo que le rodeaba les recordó a los que ya habían visto; sin embargo el tramo se hallaba embebido de un extraño estatismo, ningún movimiento, ningún sonido. A la izquierda, haciendo reparo, la espalda de piedra de una montaña, dormitaba el sueño de los gigantes que prescinden de actividad porque se aburrieron de prorrogarse siempre en el mismo lugar. A la derecha, en cambio, muy despierto y acechando, el precipicio abría sus fauces, esperando. De cuando en cuando arremolinaba su aliento, como despedido de veras de una enorme boca, y circundaba a los caminantes, acariciándoles y tornando. El camino se veía llano, cómodo y raso; dicha para las piernas cansadas: romo y parejo. Allá adelante, en la desembocadura del despeñadero, era posible apreciar un monte agujereado como un queso; bañado en grutas, cuevas y accesos; un laberinto nuevo, un embrollo encubierto. Con sólo atisbarlo les sobrevenía el desgano, más ya habría tiempo de discutir acerca del túnel correcto, aún restaba arribar sanos y salvos.

A mitad del trayecto, considerándolo motor de tensiones, Sarah concluyó que no lograr andar a la par de su camarada debía modificarse. Ambos caminaban, sí, pero no lado a lado y debían esperarse; por lo que, oportunista y resuelta, asió de pronto la mano de su cofrade, propinándole una palpitación.

- Así será mejor, ¿no? – habíase vuelto realmente habilidosa para disimular su rubor detrás de una enorme sonrisa; pero todavía le fallaba un detalle: su mirada le delataba, denunciando a gritos su excitación. Gratamente sorprendido ante tal atrevimiento, y leyendo en ella la oscilación ansiosa de sus sentimientos, Jareth no pudo sino permanecer mudo, obnubilado en el resplandor de su rostro acaramelado. Cuando sus manos se hubieron estrechado, deslizándose uno sobre otro los dedos, pareció que todo se hubiese resuelto, y su andar fue más fluido, más cómodo y ligero. Muy poco pendían de la meta su mirada, se hallaban inmersos en su propia contemplación; y cuidarse mutuamente fue casi un acto natural, casi un reflejo, como si habitasen uno dentro del otro, yendo y tornando a su antojo.

Dentro del cristal sin embargo, presa del furor y rabiando, el cuervo se retorcía una y mil veces intentando evadirse de la trampa. Les había descubierto, les había observado; Sarah y Jareth se acercaban, íntimamente hablando, a una especie de fusión invisible, romántica y mística que les volvía una amenaza tangible para los planes de su amo. Y es que se hallaban presos, casi sin saberlo, de la más poderosa fuerza que regía el reino; y cuando se hubiesen embebido en ella serían dueños de la victoria. ¿Cómo no desesperarse? ¿Cómo no berrear chillando? Garras, pico y espolones – que por cierto y extrañamente, sí tenía – dieron una y otra vez contra la esfera, luchando feroz por destruirla. Sarah sonrió grácilmente a Jareth, y éste a su vez, embobado, correspondióle entonces con una gansa mueca; y al advertirlo el ave cayó, de locura invadida, en un estado neurótico y alterado, estrellándose atroz contra su jaula.

- ¡Ay! – un grito repentino sobresaltó a la comitiva; Toby, que encabezaba el desfile, agitaba la mano con presteza - ¡Me picó! ¡Ese asqueroso bicho me picó!

Un manojo renegrido, expelido como una flecha, abandonó pues a sus captores en violenta acometida; debía regresar al castillo, debía informarle todo a su amo; hacer provisión de un contraataque ofensivo, alistar combatientes idóneos; tocar son de guerra. Y en su desesperación furtiva, no malgastó tiempo en reprimendas, sino que echó a volar velozmente rumbo a su guarida. Y el equipo de aventureros, entorpecidos por la penalidad que debían pagarle a la puerta de acceso, se enmarañaron unos sobre otros, olvidándose del límite impuesto. Nadie atinó siquiera a ir tras sus huellas, imposibilitados de gobernar sus propios cuerpos, mas el mago vislumbró la veta estrecha por la que la pena podría ser estafada. Un destello áureo, claro y rutilante, le tornó de pronto en ave, ave de presa en esas circunstancias; y la pequeña lechuza blanca escapó rauda cabalgando el viento, a la caza de un ave mayor y de pico certero, que empero no le amedrentaba como para evitar darle encierro.

Por sobre las temibles ráfagas del barranco, calientes y frías, ambas aves se escurrieron hábiles, tomando unas, soslayando otras; y es que con un solo embiste malogrado, si no se empuñaban las alas con sabiduría, un embolse traicionero las arrastraría en picada hacia las quijadas abiertas del vacío. El cuervo no se vio pujado por mayores contratiempos, una mezcla de desesperación y plumas en punta le condujo pronto a aventajar a su devenida rapaz. El plumaje de la lechuza en cambio, era curvo, deliciosamente redondeado, no apto para velocista; pero sí reportaba otro beneficio, uno que el cuervo no suponía, y en cuanto éste arribó a las cuevas, y se detuvo estoico sobre un risco, volvió su cabeza burlesca en pos del lejano cazador. Mas éste había desaparecido, no se hallaba por ningún sitio, y por más que el cuervo torció y retorció el morro, no pudo dar cuenta de él. Suponiéndole muerto, víctima de los violentos vendavales, se dispuso pues a continuar su marcha; y en cuanto hubo pendido el cuerpo en el aire, a escasos centímetros de la roca, un topetazo blanco y sorpresivo le estampó contra la peña. No le había oído llegar, ni siquiera lo había advertido; el caprichoso redondel de sus alas le hacía amo absoluto del silencio, como el viento mismo. Viéndose arrinconado, centellantes los ojos, el cuervo se arrancó de encima el estupor del momento cerrando en compresa los dedos de las patas. Y así se halaron mutuamente, agitando fieramente las alas, aferrados garra con garra, girando en interminables círculos. Con el pico extenso y filoso, como una punta de lanza, el cuervo asestó una estocada diestra en el adversario, que cabía dos veces dentro de su envergadura; y echando mano a su portentoso tamaño, intentó plegarse sobre él, y asfixiarlo. De la cuchillada trapera sólo le arrancó a la lechuza un leve chillido, mas no había sido profunda, y ahora se hallaba iracunda; ella también sabía debatirse, con inquebrantables bríos, y así lo hizo, repeliendo espolones a picotazos y manteniéndole a distancia a filo de garfios. Con un pico como anzuelo, oculto entre su suave plumón níveo, la lechuza arponeó varias veces el rostro de su oponente hasta que éste dimitió de la contienda; y blandiéndose sobre las orlas del viento, en veloz y apremiante huida, el cuervo se alejó pensando que antes que pelear, mejor sería alistar el contra juego. La lechuza le persiguió, remontándose por sobre el cerro, mas lo que contempló a lo lejos le impregnó de asombro y de inquietud. Tras el laberinto de cuevas, después de un pequeño valle escondido, el castillo – su castillo – se erigía imponente, recortado contra el azul límpido del cielo. Hacia allá se dirigía el ave, hacia allá escapaba el cuervo. Jareth concluyó inútil lanzarse en persecución del animalejo, debía tornar y narrar lo visto a sus compañeros; ¡no habían fallado! ¡El destino no se hallaba lejos! Sí, había que volver y arengar al diminuto ejército de valientes; al ardiente crisol de la prueba todos serían expuestos.

- No es posible; exageras – bostezó Wallas hundiendo su nariz en la copa; el cuervo se exasperaba, revoloteando en derredor en un unánime bullicio de plumas desaliñadas. Le había incitado a seguirle hasta la torre, debían hablar; la situación parecía cobrar vida propia y evadirse de las manos del usurpador. Mas éste, en su seguridad narcisista, se hallaba más absorto por el rojear del vino que por el gorjear de su desesperado acólito.

- ¡Pagarás muy caro el no haberme escuchado! – Espetó con voz ronca, el ave – Cuando te pudras en el olvido, sabrás que deberías haber tomado en cuenta lo que te estoy diciendo.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que trinas, somorgujo! – Wallas lo capturó en el aire, asiéndole con fuerza el pecho; y el renegrido cuervo, con el buche a medio comprimir, abandonó el batir de sus alas, patitieso.

- ¡Escúchame, sólo escúchame! – Exhaló apenas – Debes creerme; te enfrentarán, y si no estás listo, cuando suceda, todo lo perderás.

- La edad te ha vuelto cobarde, mi amigo – musitó el guerrero, abandonando la copa vacía al vuelo – Yo sé muy bien lo que he hecho. Y la edad también te está haciendo desmemoriado, ¿olvidas la atadura? Te aseguro que no sentirá deseos de verme la cara sin sus trucos por respaldo.

- A ti la bebida te hace más obtuso – chilló el ave, furiosa – Te digo que su ser se está defendiendo. Tu hechizo pugna con su naturaleza, y ya veremos quien prevalece.

- Yo, por supuesto.

- No repitas la copa, no te favorece. Es evidente que no entiendes. ¿Vendría a ti tan desencajado, si sólo se tratase de una tontería? Alguna maldita cosa le ha sucedido, y estoy seguro que la culpable es ella, y te garantizo que si le permites al mago ennoblecer sus emociones será demasiado tarde para ti.

- ¿Y pretendes que movilice a mis soldados sólo por una pareja medrosa, extraviada en mi laberinto? – Wallas hizo una mueca de fastidio, y precipitó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el alféizar de la ventana, retenido en una de sus palmas abierta – Pues, si te hace feliz, lo haré. Aunque lo considero una pérdida de tiempo.

- No; tus soldados, no – se exaltó el cuervo – Debes ir tú mismo. Aniquílalos a ambos; si permanecen juntos más tiempo, será tu perdición.

- Si es ella la clave, entonces es la respuesta a mis problemas – rumió Wallas, babeante; se había encendido su mirada, en un destello salvaje - ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Para qué apelmazar tantas ingenuas aquí, que no sirven para nada? Si ella puede tornarle su Voluntad al máximo, tanto como para que tú pierdas la cabeza, entonces su influencia es poderosa. Algún secreto debe poseer. Tengo que tenerla.

- ¡Olvídate de la chica! – Aulló el cuervo, zafándose de su mano - ¡Escucha lo que te digo! No lograrás nada así, así no funciona. Mátalos a ambos, no les dispenses más tiempo.

- No me interesan tus silbos, miserable, no vas a decirme qué hacer. Ahora vete. Prepara un puñado de brutos y mi dragón; saldremos de caza.

La lechuza planeó por sobre el desfiladero; la tenue brisa que trepaba el muro de la montaña hacíale ondear el suave plumón de su pecho. Sus compañeros le percibieron intrigados, aunque también exhaustos; habían avanzado gran parte del trecho con Sarah a cuestas, imposibilitada de trasladarse al haber quedado sin su colega. Ella alzó la vista al cielo y contempló embelesada la silueta recortada a contra luz del sol de la rapaz nocturna, en toda la atractiva extensión de su envergadura; y su rostro, qué hermoso, le recordaba por qué no el antojadizo diseño de un corazón, o mejor aún: media manzana. Qué tentación tenerla entre sus manos sabiendo de quién se trataba. El ave les sobrevoló unos metros, lenta, suave, como un suspiro en el aire; obtuvo espacio cómodo para virar de lado y regresar en pos del sentido de la caminata. Faltando apenas un breve trayecto, en unos instantes dieron con el umbral de la primera cueva, y espetaron una tenue risa, sentían recuperar cada uno sus respectivas piernas. Unánimemente, se echaron al piso a tomarse un respiro; Toby se examinó su dedo magullado; y Sarah volvió el rostro ágilmente ante el inesperado chillido a sus espaldas. El ave volaba rasante, a muy escasa altitud por sobre la cornisa, y, como si hubiese adivinado sus deseos, no se posó, no se detuvo, no mudó de estado; se acercó fugaz sobre la joven, irguiendo la espina, y estiró sus garras hacia el frente aguardando asidero. Rápida de reflejos, Sarah presintió también sus intensiones, levantando su brazo izquierdo; sitio exacto donde el ave se asió férreamente con sus garfios. Ella aspiró de pronto, entreabriendo sus labios; qué soberbia sorpresa, ¿cómo lo habría interpretado? ¿O sería que se conocían bastante ya, como para anticipar las fantasías del otro a través de un vistazo? El ave observóle atenta, a través de sus enormes ojos redondos; acompañando su curioso otear con un tenue vaivén de cabeza, y Sarah se entregó al capricho de acariciar su plumaje, tan suave y dúctil como la seda. Con su dedo índice a media asta rascóle jocosamente el morro, cosa que el ave encontró muy incómoda; y blandiendo la cabeza para que dejase de hacerlo, provocó que Sarah riera bribona, hasta que con su nudillo rozó el plumón esponjoso del buche y dos o tres plumas cobertoras se desprendieron, de entre el tupido denso, teñidas de grana; resabio esperable de su encuentro con el pico ajeno. Sarah diluyó de inmediato el jolgorio, ¿qué significaba eso? Lucubró apenas un segundo y dio con la respuesta correcta; mas el ave había intuido también su descubrimiento, y anticipándose, escapó de su brazo volando por sobre el equipo hacia la entrada de la caverna.

Recuperando su estampa humana, envuelto en su mullida capa de plumones, Jareth se dispuso embarazoso a salir del paso, invitando a todos a ingresar a los túneles de roca, escala siguiente en el atípico viaje; mas la pereza impresa en la cara de los demás le respondió sin habla _"__aguarda __un __momento; __sólo __un __momento.__"_ Mala suerte para su anhelado escape; Sarah se le vino encima como un vendaval; iba a tener que contestarle algunas preguntas.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – acuchilló ella de inmediato.

- Pues, sólo mi yo – se burló el mago - ¿Por qué? ¿Se te perdió algo?

- Sí, tres plumas como éstas – anunció ella, incisiva.

- Imposible que estén perdidas, las tienes en tu mano – ironizó él de nuevo, y ciñéndose aún más la capa se dirigió a los fatigados – Tengo excelentes noticias.

- ¿Ah, sí? – interrumpió Sarah, retomando el duelo; si creía que iba a escurrírsele, estaba equivocado – Pues a mi juicio no son tan buenas; a menos que quieras ocultar algunas y contar sólo otras…

Sabía por experiencia previa que el mago callaría, así que valiéndose de su indignación y afán de celarle, echóle la mano encima ante el primer descuido. Jareth dio un respingo como si le hubiesen pellizcado, no se esperaba el arranque. Sarah intentó apartarle la capa; llevaba una herida en el pecho del lado derecho, estaba segura, y ante la sorpresa, el mago volvió grupas, esbozando una sonrisa atónita y mordaz.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¡Tranquila! Si quieres, si no te aguantas, podemos convenirlo; pero no aquí, Sarah; hay menores.

- ¡Basta de tonterías y déjame ver! – Chilló ella - ¡Estás herido y lo sé!

- ¡Quítate, tienes las manos heladas!

- Si tengo que obligarte, lo haré.

- Oh, ¿en serio?

Gennah, que hasta el momento había conservado la cordura como sus compañeros, dispuso que le era posible echarle una mano a su amiga; después de todo, Sarah también era su benefactora, defendiéndola cuando la tormenta se le venía encima. ¿Por qué no retribuirle un poco, al menos? Intuyéndola astuta, generó pues una distracción, y abriendo su boca en un inmenso bostezo preguntó:

- ¿Y cuáles eran las maravillosas noticias?

Jareth oyó el oportuno aullido, y calculándolo herramienta para escapar del mal momento, volvió su rostro presto para responder; mas Sarah se comunicaba muy bien con el elfo, y al oír la interrupción, interpretó acertadamente que era oportunidad de pillarle en desatención. En cuanto hubo bajado la guardia, casi en un pestañeo, Jareth fue descubierto por su sagaz compañera, que se apoderó de la capa, halándola con libertad y escudriñando dentro. El mago se supo burlado, hallándose tieso de nervios; y rumiando furioso el haber sido engañado, enmudeció y se mantuvo quieto.

Sarah se estremeció al contemplar la herida, podía advertirse llanamente, contrastando con su pálida piel. Jareth entornó los ojos con fastidio; bien, si deseaba saber acerca de su estado, podía darse por bien servida. Ella sintióse sobrecogida; el daño no era mucho, ni la estocada demasiado profunda, pero tenía un significado capital para sus afectos; aquél que describía a su amado como osado y temerario. Sintió remordimientos; había incomodado sobremanera al mago y se había salido con la suya, aunque todavía se sintiese dueña de una buena razón para llevar a cabo lo que había hecho. Observándole rehuir de su mirada, adivinóle disgustado; y enterneciéndose ante su gallardo caballero, se aventuró a acercársele de lado, hundir su naricilla en su mejilla y dejarle un beso.

- Te sanarás pronto… - murmuró, sonrojada.

El despliegue dejó al equipo pasmado; ella había actuado sin reparos, le había besado así, sin más, a la vista de todos; eso sí que era nuevo. Decir que los testigos tenían los ojos desorbitados era ser mezquino en detalles, era decir realmente poco; un estremecimiento general les espeluznó, como si hubiesen presenciado todo un suceso. Toby apretó los dedos, contento; ¡sí, sí, lo tenía, era parte de la familia! Hoggle no daba crédito; conociendo su historia desde el génesis mismo, aquello encarnaba sencillamente un hito; y Gennah se conmovió en espíritu, eran el uno para el otro, lo sabía.

Jareth no escapó tampoco de la atmósfera de asombro; aunque más que pasmo se le despertasen otros sentimientos. Ella sintió con aquello que le estaba agradeciendo por su valiente denuedo; y a pesar de habérsele avivado una necesidad imperiosa de no interrumpir el contacto, nuevamente entendió a su pesar que no se hallaban solos.

- ¿Puedes hablarnos de tus excelentes noticias? – inquirió ella suavemente; y tras unos segundos de éxtasis, el mago balbuceó:

- Tras la montaña… tras las cuevas… está un valle… y después el castillo.

- ¿Qué…? – el grupo entero se inquietó, entusiasmado; aquello era pasar de una increíble sorpresa a otra, aunque todavía les durase el impacto de la primera.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Ya llegamos? – Toby se hallaba exultante; aquella era una página de color digna de recordar - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos! – celebró Gennah aferrándose a Hoggle.

- Bueno, bueno, no del todo – indicó Sarah, prudente – Nos falta lo más difícil, lo que hemos venido a hacer, realmente.

- Me sorprendes – ironizó Hoggle - ¿Tú, siempre tan optimista, detienes el festejo? ¿No te das cuenta de dónde estamos?

- En la boca del lobo – le reprendió el mago; Sarah no pudo evitar sentir que le defendía - ¿O crees que Wallas te invitará un té al llegar a las puertas? Y ni siquiera hemos decidido las estrategias pertinentes.

- Yo digo que lo agarremos dormido – sugirió Toby – Cuando quiero algo de mi papá, espero a que sea muy temprano en la madrugada. Entonces le despierto y le digo; casi nunca entiende lo que pido, así que me da un sí. La modorra a mí me funciona. Esperemos a que se duerma y lo capturamos.

- ¿Así consigues las cosas en casa? – Se escandalizó Sarah – Ahora entiendo tu rotundo éxito.

- Tiene su potencial, Sarah; deberías escucharlo más – se mofó el mago – Gracias Toby, pero otra vez será. Les aseguro que no llegaremos ni a la entrada; en cuanto el cuervo entregue la información vendrá a cazarnos una legión.

- Me molesta eso que dice porque suele tener razón – masculló Hoggle a Gennah – No será tan fácil idear la manera de entrar… si llegamos vivos a la liza, claro.

- Yo no creo que debamos temer tanto – interrumpió Dash, confiado – Su Majestad ha adquirido nuevos dones, ¿lo olvidaron?

- No podemos fiarnos de eso – repelió Jareth - ¿Qué tal si fue una trampa?

- Qué, ¿Wallas puede hacer eso?

- Dash, ¿dónde has vivido los últimos meses?

- Entiendo.

- Lo dudo.

- ¿Y qué tal si somos más astutos? – Sugirió Gennah – Si él puede tendernos trampas, nosotros también podemos.

- ¿Y cuál es tu propuesta? – quiso saber Sarah.

- Ah, bueno, eso no lo sé.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo – apresuróse Hoggle, zalamero; tomó con delicadeza una mano de Gennah y la besó como un aristócrata – Es usted tan bella como ingeniosa.

Sarah alzó las cejas con una mueca risible, e invitó a todos a ponerse de pie para continuar; franqueó los ojos de Jareth y no pudo evitar oírle ironizar:

- Juro que aún no me explico su logro.

Con una sonrisa, Sarah volvióse sobre sus pasos, y ahogando sus prendados ojos en la exquisita mirada del mago, le susurró, elevando su dedo:

- La belleza no lo es todo, Alteza.


	23. Y todo lo hice por ti

Y todo lo hice por ti

En la pared de la montaña, se hallaban esculpidas un sinfín de puertas de piedra para escoger y perderse. El laberinto continuaba dentro de las entrañas mismas de la tierra, y allí la atmósfera glacial de las afueras parecía haberse recrudecido, por alguna extraña razón. Un millar de grutas enlazaban sus cámaras de manera exhaustiva y agobiante; y una vez discutido el punto acerca de cuál acceso tomar, el grupo entero se aventuró hacia donde el sol no.

Los techos abovedados, los apéndices de sedimento colgando… el paraje recordó a Toby y al mago el trance atravesado en la gruta de hielo. Empero un detalle destacaba del resto: aquí la piedra añosa, vetusta y arcaica de los muros se había engalanado con capas y capas de colores llamativos, como las vetas de un árbol; huella sobre huella, una pincelada tras otra. Reminiscencias quizá de algún río diluido en el olvido, serpenteaban y esgrimían diseños distinguidos, como obra de muy buen gusto, como palacio natural para los sencillos. Y aunque avanzaran cada vez más y más profundo en la garganta de la peña, un extraño resplandor flotaba en torno a los caminantes, manando de algún sitio desconocido. Habitantes de un submundo enrarecido, minúsculos animalillos escapaban de los intrusos pies de los viajeros, de las más deliberadas constituciones; de hechuras blandas y aspectos intimidantes. Aceitosos, resbaladizos, impelían de inmediato a alejar el cuerpo de los muros, y a pisar con cuidado. El trago amargo de lo pasado con esa clase de seres vivos les había dejado marcados; mejor ser precavidos.

- No me gustan las cuevas… - sollozó Gennah quebrando el dúctil cristal del silencio.

- Y tenía que decirlo… - rumió Jareth, marchando a la cabeza; Sarah volvió el rostro para constatar el estado moral de la tropa.

- Me falta el aire… – continuaba Gennah; su cara de espanto había despertado la piedad incluso en el más pequeño de los integrantes del clan. Circundándola, como una barrera protectora, Hoggle, Toby y Dash hacían las veces de aliciente y apoyo espiritual. Le llevaban de las manos, como quien guía a un ciego, con todo el cariño y conmiseración de que eran dueños, y ella, conmovida por ello, no cesaba de agradecérselos, blandiendo una mirada tierna a uno y otro lado. Sarah de pronto se preguntó si ésta no era la fusión de equipo que tanto había añorado, en aquel remoto momento de haber asumido el riesgo de atravesar esta aventura. Sumida en tales percepciones, con un halo especial de satisfacción, echó una ojeada panorámica, confrontando el estado anímico de sus compañeros con el que cargaban consigo no bien partir. Y entonces, con cierto regodeo, comprobó la resuelta voluntad del gnomo y el duende, la incipiente valentía de su pequeño hermano, y la capacidad de condolerse por un amigo desventurado; se colmó de dicha por la soledad que Gennah ahora había extraviado, y la contención maravillosa que se hallaba experimentando. Y si oteaba un poco más hacia el frente, allí le descubriría; sí, el otrora renegado. Había venido a preocuparse por sus congéneres tanto o más que por sí mismo, eso era sorprendente. Esforzado y atrevido, el mago le había impresionado ya muchas veces con reacciones que ella no sabía que escondía; había trocado su mutismo interminable por una sarta de palabrería, que aunque mordaz o incisiva, era comunicativa al fin; y se hallaba a gusto espetando lo que pensaba, sobre todo cuando discutía con ella. Oh, sí; esas escaramuzas sin fin… uno de sus juegos favoritos. No sólo se entendían mejor, sino que sin notarlo se había incorporado completamente al resto, y ahora todo el mundo funcionaba excelente, como un engranaje listo; quién iba a decir que sería testigo de aquella metamorfosis. Presa de aquellas convicciones, deslizó en sus labios una sonrisa de gozo, y al cruzar mirada con el mago, éste le guiñó un ojo; entonces su dicha fue completa.

Cada pasillo, cada cámara, era idéntica a la anterior; tal vez diferían un poco entre ellas si se tomaba en cuenta la distribución de unos extraños hilos de seda, fruto de un gusano translúcido, que, como artesano experto en joyería, elaboraba perlas gelatinosas que pendía cual cuentas, una tras otra, de un hilo fino, del grosor de un cabello. Su laboriosidad dejaba admirado; centenares de hilos, conformando una cortina, pendían de los sectores más húmedos y oscuros de la caverna. Una especie de telaraña, si se quiere, pero de un dueño sin patas. Su poder adherente era sorprendente, y las chicas se alejaron de ella tanto como les fue posible, asqueadas por los recuerdos que todavía galopaban en sus mentes. Al ingresar en una oquedad nueva, vislumbraron que el suelo se tornaba arcilloso; tal vez un torrente subterráneo se hallase pugnando por escapar del encierro. Un vaho candente se percibía por momentos; de no saber dónde se hallaban, perjurarían que se trataba del interior de un horno.

- Creo que llegamos al centro de la tierra – bromeó Dash, apantallándose con las manos.

- ¡Lo sabía, me desmoronaré aquí! – Chilló Gennah - ¡No puedo respirar!

- No pasa nada, es el calor – le animó Toby.

- Por favor... – musitó Jareth, molesto – No otro de sus espectáculos.

- Saldremos en un momento y te sentirás mejor – susurró Sarah, tendiéndole una mano- ¡Ánimo! No vamos a renunciar ahora, ¿verdad?

- Si buscásemos alguna corriente fría… - reflexionó el mago en voz baja – Tal vez nos hallemos en la pista del corredor que comunica con la salida.

Había cavilado con voz queda, casi para sí mismo, pero Sarah le había oído y compartía la iniciativa. Para aliviar tensiones, y distender a la comitiva, alzó las cejas y sonrió, espetándole a su colega:

- ¿Corriente fría? Te consumen tus instintos de lechuza.

- ¿Y los tuyos? – respondió él, rápidamente – Oportunista, sigilosa y escurridiza… ¿a qué se aplica todo eso?

- No lo sé… ¿Un ratón?

- Hummm… - masculló Jareth, oteándola a rabillo de ojo – Ten cuidado…

- ¡Menuda pinta de cazador tienes! – Ironizó entonces ella – Falta nomás que gruñas.

- Las lechuzas no gruñen, Sarah; te equivocaste de bicho – burlóse él, mas cuando hubo soltado el último aliento, un sonido ronco inundado en vapor llameante les envolvió por completo. Todos se detuvieron en seco.

- ¿Oyeron eso? – tartamudeó Dash.

Espontáneamente hicieron silencio, y no se oyó nada en derredor más allá de un constante goteo, tal vez proveniente de una fisura en la grieta, por donde intentase colarse un manantial entero.

- Tal vez es el sonido del agua, que corre en algún otro pasillo – sugirió Gennah, aterrada, y su explicación lastimera sonó más bien como una plegaria.

- Si, es probable – farfulló Sarah, aunque no del todo convencida. Empero no era astuto generar pánico gratuito, y compartiendo con Gennah el punto de vista, dilataría al menos un poco el arranque de histeria. Imposible determinar la naturaleza del sonido; sería más sabio esperar. Sin embargo, al acceder a la siguiente cámara, a medida que el sofocante calor se tornaba irrespirable, un rugido gutural y profundo les estremeció dejándoles inmóviles.

- No estamos solos aquí, ¿cierto? – gimoteó Gennah. No concluyó su parlamento; una nube de humo les acarició las piernas; y al alzar la mirada, hacia allá, en lo oscuro de la madriguera, el hocico pringoso de un dragón rojo trepidó, echando vapor por sus ollares calientes. Encandilados por la sorpresa, nadie atinó a moverse, hasta que el animal hizo un claro ademán para incorporarse y todos saltaron como resortes, echando a correr a través de las cuevas.

La alimaña les salió a la caza; decir que corrían no sería exacto, casi volaban a través de los corredores. Detenerse a volver la vista entrañaba una locura, además de innecesario: podían oírle friccionarse con demencia contra las paredes de la caverna, en su empeño por alcanzarles; estaba allí y se aproximaba, no cabían dudas. A galope tendido, sujetándose a zarpazos entre ellos para no perderse en cada cambio, en cada viraje, avanzaron sin reparos hacia el corazón mismo de la montaña, buscando denodadamente una vía de escape. Jareth intentó echar mano a sus modernos dones, pero el fracaso repentino le hizo espetar maldiciones.

- ¡Sabía que no era seguro! ¡Lo sabía!

¡Si tan sólo pudiese desentrañar el secreto de ese aguijón en la espina! Nada tenía sentido, ya ni la brisa; no comprendía qué pasaba, a qué se debía. Por momentos se hallaba preso, incapaz de cualquier objetivo, y al instante era poseedor de la fuerza para derribar los pilares de la tierra. Esto iba más allá de la pena impuesta por Wallas, o, mejor dicho, era evidente que algo más se debatía contra ella; casi como si su cuerpo intentase liberarse de un virus, un virus sobrenatural, en este caso. Y así, había ocasiones donde su sistema inmune cobraba bríos, y otros – como este caso – en el que el virus se reforzaba. ¿Qué era aquello que le excitaba los vigores a su poder natural? ¿Qué quimera era responsable de concederle potencias que ni él sabía que tenía, y cómo hacer para que perdurase?

Una inhalación seca, arrancada del gollete mismo de la fiera, le obligó a volverse y a avizorar lo que temía; una impresión mental, una certeza cual flechazo, le impelió a abrir los brazos y gritar:

- ¡Sepárense! ¡Sepárense!

La manada obedeció instintivamente; Gennah y Hoggle al pasadizo izquierdo, y Sarah junto a Toby y Dash, al derecho. El mago, vuelto lechuza, se escabulló por un tercero en el momento exacto en que el dragón expelía todo el fuego acumulado en su garganta. Las chicas aullaron aterradas, el calor era abrasador. La llamarada ardiente, cual ente vivo, onduló por los rincones iluminando de oro y carmesí encendido cada rincón de las piedras adyacentes.

Volando precipitadamente a través de las galerías, la lechuza era capaz de percibir hasta el menor cambio de temperatura, por lo que, detectando la corriente apropiada, volvió sobre sus pasos para empujar a sus compañeros hacia la ansiada salida. Zigzagueó desesperadamente de túnel en túnel, hasta que dio primero con Gennah y Hoggle, que huían enajenados; y con sólo verle, no lo dudaron: persiguieron a la blancuzca ave que a su vez rastreaba la brisa fría. Como la colosal montaña se hallaba cubierta de entradas y salidas, a un flanco y al otro, era semejante a un inmenso panal, y al poco rato de corretear, el suelo que pisaban se declinó súbitamente arrastrando al enano y al elfo hacia el exterior, como expelidos con ímpetu desde una resbaladilla, en dirección a lo que parecían ser las costas de un lago helado. La caída no había sido severa, la fortuna había previsto para ellos que cayesen por una abertura a ras de la tierra, y en cuanto les divisó a salvo, la lechuza viró nuevamente y lanzóse en busca de los rezagados.

La oscuridad repentina del interior del laberinto no fue obstáculo para la rapaz, y se desenvolvió por entre sus entrañas como si se tratase de su propia casa. El persistente y brutal retorcerse de la bestia, y los gritos exasperados de Sarah le condujeron en un instante hacia el lugar del desastre; y escurriéndose por las hendijas, echando mano a su diminuta talla, el ave se halló de pronto sobre las cabezas de sus camaradas. Les descubrió aullando, arrinconados contra el ángulo de una diminuta buhardilla; Toby y Dash luchaban frenéticos por permitirle a Sarah liberar uno de sus pies, asido por un surco en la piedra, y el tosco animal, intentaba darles muerte, sometiendo a su hocico a grandes presiones con tal de vencer la resistencia de la arcada y tomarles con los dientes.

Cuando un leve fulgor iluminó las inmediaciones, los amigos suspiraron viendo aparecer a Jareth, y éste, sin mediar palabra, completamente al tanto de las emergencias, se abocó al intento de independizar a Sarah, en medio de la vorágine de sus lamentos y los respingos de los demás. Intentó disolver la roca con un truco sencillo, mas la potencia de sus virtudes había menguado otra vez, así que no cabía opción diferente que enfrentarse al desafío como cualquiera de los mortales.

- ¡Llévate a Toby de aquí! – Sollozó Sarah – Hay huecos por los que cabe.

- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! – enfurecióse el mago.

Un rugido atronador concluyó brevemente la disputa; Dios, qué dolor en los oídos; la caverna entera vibró bajo las notas de aquél bramido.

- ¡Sácalo de aquí! – chilló ella de nuevo – Por favor, te lo ruego.

- ¡Tú no vas a darme órdenes a mí!

- ¡Deja de ser tan testarudo! – Se enajenó su compañera - ¡Ay, aguarda! ¡Me lastimas!

- ¡La tozudez tiene tu nombre y apellido! ¡De aquí salimos todos o no sale ninguno!

- ¡Eso no es inteligente!

- ¡Al demonio con la cordura!

El dragón inspiró profundamente hinchiendo su pecho de oxígeno viciado, y en el arrebato por evitar ser abrasados, Jareth haló el zapato con tal fuerza que evadieron las llamas rodando de inercia hacia uno de los lados.

- ¡Aaagh! – Dash brincó como conejo; el fuego expelido le había chamuscado la punta de la cola; los demás habían sufrido en menor grado debido a un automático reflejo que les llevó a empequeñecerse en los cobijos. El calor era sumamente intenso, respirar, todo un reto. Mediante algunos esfuerzos, Sarah incorporóse colgándose de su compañero, y aunque escrutaron con la mirada una y otra vez cada rincón de la cavidad de piedra, no hallaron modo de escapar, al menos para los jóvenes adultos, de mayor talla.

- ¡Dash, Toby, por ahí! – indicó el mago enarbolando su dedo índice; por sobre sus cabezas, encubierta entre la oscura piedra, una diminuta brecha, como un ojo de buey, les brindaría acceso al resto de las galerías, sólo era necesario encaramarse un poco. Toby, ya experimentado en las correrías huidizas, no se detuvo siquiera a replantearse la orden que había recibido, y escoltado por un Dash enardecido, tras la incineración de su cola, ascendió hasta la abertura y desapareció casi de inmediato.

- ¡Yo no quepo por ahí! – gimoteó Sarah; Jareth era consciente de sus apuros; con un tobillo lacerado, y privados de ciertos beneficios místicos, la situación era apremiante.

- Oh, vamos, no estás tan gorda – ironizó para distenderle y pensar. Las fauces del dragón ya casi estaban dentro.

- ¡Guíales hacia el exterior! – Musitó ella en un sollozo – ¡Solos no sabrán hacerlo!

- ¿Te quieres callar? ¡No me puedo concentrar! – le riñó él; mas su compañera temblaba débil, adolorida y amedrentada; y esto, al mago, le desmoronó el corazón. Un resoplo ardiente les sobresaltó; la bestia pugnaba por tener acceso, y bufaba iracunda, resoplando el polvillo desprendido del peñón; Sarah se aferró a su protector, y él refugióle entre sus brazos. Mientras ella hundía su rostro en el amparo de su pecho, Jareth deslizó su mentón por sobre sus sedosos cabellos.

- No tengas miedo… Yo no permitiré que te hagan daño.

Sarah cerró los ojos, embriagándose del amor que sentía por él; ¿Que haría cualquier cosa por salvarla? Jamás lo dudaría. Se retrajo, sintiéndose frágil, escondiéndose en él; y entonces advirtió de nuevo su herida fruto del pleito con el cuervo, la misma que le arrancase tres plumas teñidas de sangre, y cuánto más valiente le pareció desde entonces. Tan intenso fue aquel sentimiento que le asió con inusitada fuerza, tanta que admiró incluso al mismo mago; un abrazo desesperado, como si intentase incorporarlo dentro de su ser. En ese instante, de manera repentina, una vislumbre de genialidad invadió la conciencia de Jareth; y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como quien ha dado en el clavo, encumbró la mirada hacia el agujero por donde Toby y Dash habían huido primero.

- Tengo una idea – le musitó a su trémula consentida, y así sin más, se precipitó hacia la salida. Ella le observó escabullirse, otra vez como un ave, aguzando sus alas a través del pasaje; y mientras los minutos corrían, con el corazón galopante, se acorraló a esperar el desenlace.

Una vez del otro lado, de panza y sumida en un furibundo alabeo, la lechuza colocóse en posición de descenso. Unos cuchicheos alarmantes alcanzaron sus prodigiosos oídos; Toby y Dash se habían perdido, mas rondaban cerca, podía percibirlos. Una angustia exasperante le colmó el pecho; no le era posible conducirles al exterior a menos que abandonase temporalmente a Sarah, y no estaba dispuesto ni en sueños a sacrificarla. Loco de rabia, por el contratiempo que arriesgaba tanto a ellos como a su amada, Jareth batió las alas con suma presteza, y rasgando el aire en dos de la fiereza con que arremetía por las galerías subterráneas, dio con los dos extraviados casi echando espuma de la cólera. Se deshizo su plumaje en un Jareth humanizado, y Toby y Dash, horrorizados de descubrirle solo, no pudieron sino suponer lo peor.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana…? – sollozó el niño.

- ¡Ella está bien, voy a rescatarla! – Sopló el mago con urgencia - ¡Pero lárguense de aquí por la caverna de la izquierda!

- ¡Intentamos salir, y nos hemos perdido! – chilló Dash, al filo de un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Y para qué diablos tienes tremendo hocico…? – Rugió Jareth, fuera de sí - ¡Diste con nosotros antes! ¡Sé un poco más avispado, y rastrea a tus amigos!

A Dash se le iluminó el rostro por completo, ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

- ¡No voy a perder el tiempo aquí contigo! – Bramó el mago, sangrante por Sarah - ¡Ya oíste lo que hay que hacer, nos vemos afuera!

Tan veloz como saeta, una lechuza emprendió de nuevo el vuelo y desapareció rumbo a lo incierto; Toby se quitó a Dash del hombro y lo liberó en el suelo.

- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! – Aulló Dash al cabo de un momento - ¡Inconfundible: los calcetines de Hoggle; oh, sí, señor, lo tengo!

En cuanto hubo vuelto a la rencilla con el temible dragón, con un nudo en la garganta la lechuza advirtió que el animal había incrustado la cabeza entera en el hueco; y chillando de furia y mero reflejo, el ave se fue contra él hincándole las uñas. Empero su embiste no produjo más que un cosquilleo, y Jareth recuperó la cordura y regresó al plan primero. Remontó pues, el vuelo, en un giro completo, y se trepó a filo de garras sobre una saliente, recuperando luego su estampa humana: necesitaba ambas manos y ambos pies. Yéndose contra la roca cuyo relieve rompía el contorno liso de la peña, como un montículo, como una cresta, arremetió con furia inusitada; tenía que moverla, debía despeñarla. Su espesa capa de plumas se le anudó en la garganta con cada arremetida, y trastornado ante la molestia, se la arrancó de un zarpazo, perdiéndola de vista. En el interior de la cuenca, agazapada, Sarah exhalaba gritos de estupor; la fiera daba de tarascadas a escasa distancia de su cuerpo. Su aliento ardiente y pestilente, y su babeo constante le calaban de terror los huesos, y arrinconándose contra un pequeño hueco intentó casi fundirse con él para evadir su muerte. La alimaña no cejaba en sus esfuerzos, estaba convencida de que la atraparía, tan sólo bastaba un leve empujón; y con cada grito de la víctima tanto más caía el mago en desesperado apremio. Redoblando esfuerzos, arrancándole vigor a cada fibra de su ser, Jareth embistió una y otra vez el enorme guijarro, que ya comenzaba a ceder. Sin embargo, muy tenue resultó el fruto de sus esfuerzos; la piedra crujió y sangró polvillo, mas sólo se movió unos centímetros. Sarah exhaló un nuevo aullido, que como puntazo, le obligó a arrojar su vista al suelo y respingar de espanto; con un dejo de leve inteligencia maliciosa, el animal aprestó sus pulmones; si no le era posible engullirla, la quemaría viva, entonces. Jareth sabía muy bien que la distancia era demasiado corta, y que con tan sólo un suspiro la envolvería en llamas; regresó su vista hacia la roca. Enfurecido, enajenado; la iba a arrancar de allí a coz de mula si era necesario; y colocándose de espaldas a la pared de la gruta, puso sus pies sobre la piedra y la taconeó con toda su fuerza bruta. El enorme pedrusco titubeó, doblegándose a sus reclamos; y crepitando horrendamente giró suave sobre su eje y se derrumbó, lapidario, hacia el vacío. En la brusquedad del impulso, el mago se deslizó sobre la saliente, mas se incorporó casi de inmediato para contemplar las consecuencias. Desmoronándose como un bólido, la roca huérfana precipitóse sobre el monstruo, y con un quejido de greda se hizo añicos sobre su cerviz, aplastándole contra el suelo, conteniéndole por completo. En el arrastre brutal de caliza, y en la detonación de fragmentos, parte del pequeño refugio se vino abajo; y mientras la bestia yacía inmovilizada, Jareth lanzóse en picada sobre los escombros.

- ¿Preciosa? ¡Preciosa!

Escabulléndose por entre el derrumbe, veloz como perdiguero, halló a la joven con vida, circunscrita a una nube de tamo; estaba bien, estaba incólume, la covachuela le había bastado para resultar exenta de los sucesos. Tan sólo divisó la imagen de su compañero y se le echó al cuello; asustada, gimoteando, haberle visto llegar era como nacer de nuevo. Él le abrazó con vehemencia incalculable; por primera vez en su vida había gustado el sabor de una pesadilla, el intenso sudor frío que tan sólo provee un terror genuino.

- Shhh… - susurró para calmarla; estaba fría, estaba pálida; había mirado a los ojos a quien iba a devorarla; mas al tibio contacto cedió su inquietud, y se abandonó segura en los brazos de su defensor, soñando decirle cuánto le amaba.

Mientras Sarah se derrumbaba sobre su pecho, el oído de Jareth fue importunado por alguna señal, y regresando el rostro en pos del dragón, confirmó que éste había cobrado valor para sacudirse el manto pedregoso. No les dispensaría demasiado tiempo, debían ponerse en marcha, en ese instante, cuanto antes. Sarah era capaz de incorporarse, y si por indulgencia del destino, hubiese tenido un momento para esperar, el dolor en su tobillo también lograría mermarse; mas no contaban con esos minutos, por lo que Jareth la tomó en sus brazos y se dispuso a encaminarse.

Avanzaron por los pasillos, oyendo el eco de los pasos del mago; él ya conocía el sendero correcto, eran otras cuestiones la que le tenían más preocupado; y es que, al liberarse por completo el monstruo, ¿no iría acaso detrás de ellos? Sarah no se hallaba preparada para huir corriendo, y afuera no estaba seguro de que existiese resguardo; había que pensar en otra cosa, carne de carnada, por ejemplo. Sarah percibió que el sostén férreo del que era presa capitulaba ante un sendero recto; con suma delicadeza Jareth la dejó de pie, advirtiendo por el estrépito de piedras que se oía en lo profundo que debía exhortarla a continuar sola. Pero no le abandonaba en el peor segmento del tramo, sino en aquél donde la superficie declinaba y era posible deslizarse hacia la boca que comunicaba con el exterior. Espantada ante su propuesta, ella no comprendió, y se negó; ¿por qué iba a escaparse sola? No le era posible, por el momento, dilucidar que de huir los dos llevarían consigo a una bestia salida del infierno, directamente hacia sus amigos, en un terreno abierto.

- ¡No haré lo que me dices! – porfió ella, en un intento por persuadirle; pero el mago ya había tomado una decisión.

- No es una sugerencia, Sarah; es lo que vas a hacer.

El chirrido de unos garfios apuntalándose en el empedrado para propulsarse hacia el frente, detonó una reacción en ambos que se tradujo en estremecimiento; el dragón les había hallado, y se les abalanzaba totalmente resuelto. Sin dar pie a fluctuaciones, Jareth empujó a su camarada; y ésta, yéndose de trasero, resbalóse hacia la salida sin remedio. Inmediatamente después, el mago echó a correr entremetiéndose en un pórtico nuevo, y como le fuese encomendado a su captor, la prioridad de muerte le correspondía a él primero. Así que sin detenerse siquiera a levantar cualquier rastro, el animal fijó la vista y extendió el cuello, arrojándose en irrevocable y audaz persecución, tras el ilusionista derrocado.

El camino seleccionado de pronto lució peligrosamente empinado; era como cabalgar sin freno hacia las alturas de un risco, hacia los sinfines etéreos; la cantidad de cámaras y celdillas se vio también afectada, escaseando en progreso constante hasta que sólo le fue permitido huir a través de una brecha. Jareth supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas. Detrás de él, restregándose contra el túnel, su apresador bramaba colérico exhalando su sed de venganza en vapor; y el húmedo suelo, que ambos mancillaban en el ardor del repelón, comenzó a manar su savia en agua, que se infiltró y acrecentó entorpeciéndoles aún más la escalada. Ágil de movimientos, el mago atisbó una especie de descanso, un segmento recto que se abría desde un flanco, y arrojándose dentro, huyó veloz sin dejar rastros. Allí el camino era inestable, como en el anterior sector, y en cuanto hubo puesto los pies en él un hilo de agua cristalina y fría brotó casi sin querer; era evidente que la montaña contaba con saltos y cascadas, y la vitalidad indomable de algún torrente buscaba añadir otra a la colección. Divisando con esperanza la débil luz del día, Jareth avanzó velozmente hacia la boca de salida, mientras el líquido translúcido le escoltaba junto a sus pies; rozó con sus dedos el muro que ya casi tocaba a su fin, mas un golpe seco, devenido del elástico mismo de sus instintos, ancló de pronto sus pies al piso, pues todo el cielo se le vino encima en un segundo. La desembocadura, su única vía de escape, se hallaba a cientos de metros por encima del valle, y mientras el débil caudal que le acompañaba, culminaba su viaje en una burlona caída, él colocó sus manos a cada lado de la hendedura para sostenerse. El talismán que llevaba al cuello, mudo testigo de tantos entuertos, dio un giro en el aire a causa del freno, y volviéndose a él, por hallarse a un cordel sujeto, despertóle de la impresión de un topetazo certero. Y fue entonces cuando tomó en cuenta la magnitud real de los hechos.

Unas manos presurosas le asieron por todos lados; sus amigos le auxiliaban pues le habían visto irse de bruces contra el suelo. Sarah se irguió casi por reflejo, mas se plegó también de inmediato en un emotivo abrazo, pues había reconocido a Toby, Gennah, Dash y Hoggle. Se hallaban en las riveras de un rio, un rio inmenso y congelado, anticipado por Jareth como preludio al ansiado castillo. Un bosque de pinos cobijaba el espejo de agua, y entre ellos y la montaña, una deliciosa playa límpida contendía en pureza con el rutilar de la escarcha. De arenilla muy fina, casi blanca, la belleza suave de la costa sólo era interrumpida por la acumulación de algún que otro oscuro guijarro, como al azar, como quien siembra semillas; y el hipnótico susurrar del viento por entre las copas, obsequiaba un paisaje sedante, dispuesto para el descanso. Sin embargo, el corazón de Sarah no halló reposo cuando vislumbró que faltaba uno de entre los seis.

- ¿Jareth? – Inquirió alarmada - ¿Dónde está Jareth?

Aferrándose a la ilusión de que huiría de otro modo, pero al unísono con ella, esperaba hallarle en el exterior, triunfante, con su mendaz sonrisa típica. Más esto no ocurrió, y su sueño de abrazarle sano y salvo se hizo trizas.

- No lo hemos visto – indicó Toby, intranquilo - ¿No venía contigo?

El dragón se apelmazó contra el dintel y alcanzó a meterse en la misma galería; se sabía vencedor, lo tenía en la mira. Sus terribles zancadas hirieron aún más la arcilla, y el raudal se propagó rápidamente, a medida que ascendía. Jareth no volvió el rostro ante la fiera, y apeló a sus más básicas estratagemas; si no le era posible disponer del mismo poder que antes conmoviera los cimientos del reino, al menos podría echar mano a un modesto vuelo de pájaro; y así, ante las fauces babeantes de quien le consideraba ya un bocado, una lechuza blanca se arrojó en picada sobre el valle, evadiendo, escapando. Pero las lechuzas no son veloces, y eso el cazador lo sabía. Chillando furioso, impaciente por tragárselo, el dragón arrastróse hasta la puerta, pues navegar sobre los aires no le era una ciencia ajena, y toscamente, sin dejar de bufar, saltó tras ella, pues era depositario de una misión, y la cumpliría a como diese lugar.

- ¡Allá está, allá está! ¡Miren eso! – gritó Toby, frenético; podían hallarse cientos de lechuzas en el universo, mas él reconocería a su maestro de entre todas ellas; de veras que podía hacerlo. Todo el mundo giró sobre sí mismo siguiendo la ruta trazada por su dedo, y consternados ante la emergencia, sólo atinaron a palidecer los unos, y a trepidar los otros. El ave batía las alas tan feroz como su complexión soportara, añorando alcanzar el amparo del diminuto bosque, y allí detrás, casi respirándole, la vetusta bestia engalanaba colmillos listos para la cena.

El grupo entero se hallaba convulsionado, e intentaron atraer la atención del cazador, espetando voces, arrojando pedruscos, pero el enorme animal, vuelto casi un aquilón, hallábase focalizado con vehemencia en su plumífero blanco.

- ¡No, no, por favor…! – suplicó Sarah llevándose los dedos a la boca; y olvidándose del dolor que le aquejaba, prorrumpió en un salto que la puso en marcha. Los demás se le unieron, intentando como ella no perder de vista a su compañero; mas a la entrada misma del bosque, el crujir de la madera al fuego les repelió hacia atrás; un repentino incendio abarcaba media arboleda. Nacida de la garganta misma del animalejo, la llamarada asesina había rozado apenas los plumones de la lechuza, pues un alabeo perfecto habíale puesto en un ángulo donde la flama no había logrado alcanzar su objetivo. Y ahora cabeceaba, virando y volviendo, evitando con ello no ser rasgada en dos por una rama ardiendo.

Desde la óptica de los impotentes testigos, hallándose de pie sobre la arena de la orilla, todo el panorama era una exacerbación de llamas que matizaba el valle de un vivo rojizo; y llevándose las manos al pecho, como si contuviese el estacazo de sus latidos, Sarah oyó de nuevo el sonido del violento expeler de pira del asesino.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? – ladró a sus atónitos cofrades.

- ¡No lo sé…! – Chilló Hoggle - ¡No tenemos con qué!

- ¡No puede ser! – Enloquecióse ella - ¡Tenemos que pensar en algo!

Gennah volcóse a contenerla; Sarah llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza, y con los ojos desencajados negaba una y otra vez, como en desvarío:

- ¡No, él no me abandonó allí dentro! ¡Él no me abandonó!

- ¡Allá está! ¡Puedo verlo! – gritó Toby con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones; había extendido el brazo y señalaba un punto perdido entre los árboles que flanqueaban el río. La lechuza seguía instintivamente la disposición de las plantas para trazar su curso evasivo, aventurarse a espacio abierto era un acto suicida. Pero algo salió mal; y es que, a muy corta distancia, casi al filo de sus narices, le resultaba imposible a ese tipo de ave dar cuenta de lo que había; ante los objetos cercanos, la naturaleza les enceguecía; y esto también lo sabía el captor. Así que, encerrándole desde el lado por el cual tenía acceso a la zona de la rivera, violentó las maniobras de la rapaz, y en un fallido esfuerzo por evitar los dientes, la lechuza enmarañóse de pronto entre los cortantes brazos de un pino, que le enroscó sobre sí misma y la precipitó sobre el río a velocidades meteóricas. El ave desplomóse a tierra sobre la helada superficie deslizándose sobre sus plumas por el impulso del vuelo; una bruma de escarcha le cubrió por completo, y cuando ese halo se dispersó, el crispado grupo pudo contemplar a su rey de bruces sobre el hielo. El impacto había sido atroz; Jareth intentó incorporarse, pero un chasquido le detuvo; arrojó su mirada en derredor y comprobó que el hielo comenzaba a grietarse. Las heladas crudas y profundas aún no habían acaecido; ésta era la primera solidez del agua de la estación; muy tenue, muy frágil para hacerle frente a aquellos embates.

- ¿Qué hace? – Se inquietó Gennah - ¿Por qué no se levanta?

- ¡Dios mío…! – Sarah palideció; había caído en la cuenta de la delgadez de la superficie.

Rugiendo estrepitosamente, casi sin poder contenerse, el mítico animal entró en escena; Jareth volvió su rostro para verle, mas permaneció inmóvil; un movimiento en falso y sucumbía bajo las aguas heladas. Pero de tan sabio y tan lumbrera que había venido mostrándose antes, el dragón acabó llanamente por ser un ignorante; se abalanzó sobre su presa sin medir consecuencias, y en cuanto su osamenta le exigió al hielo que soportase su peso, éste se partió como el más fino cristal. Jareth cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía lo que le esperaba; y ante los aullidos de sus amigos, y las estridencias de la plataforma en desintegración, el mago y el dragón quedaron de pronto bajo la superficie.

- ¡No…! – Sarah saltó automáticamente hacia adelante; Gennah arrojóse sobre ella, asiéndola por el brazo; el primer instinto de su amiga había sido correr hacia el río.

Una vez en el agua, taladrados de lado a lado por las crueles temperaturas, hombre y bestia buscaron primero henchir sus pulmones de oxígeno; mas inmediatamente, entregado al fragor y a su inopia, el animal se lanzó a darle caza a su víctima a dentelladas limpias. Hundía su cuello en las profundidades y tornaba después, incansablemente, y eludirse de sus quijadas y de ser prensado por sus miembros tuvo un alto coste. Jareth exhalaba violentamente; el frío de las aguas laceraba como el filo de un millar de cuchillas a lo largo de todo su ser; un dolor intenso recorrióle la espina, y se le cerró el pecho, mientras contendía no sólo contra la carga del adversario, sino por capturar también el esquivo aire que necesitaba. Los brutos coletazos de la bestia se arrojaban a derecha e izquierda, ante los horrorizados ojos de los espectadores; el tormento del frío era insoportable, y aunque un poco más grueso de piel, el dragón también padeció las secuelas. A medio entumirse, despidiendo vapor, el mago intentó de nuevo reunir los trozos de su disgregado poder, y a medida que las gélidas aguas se cernían sobre él ambicionó un último truco, y esta vez, salió bien. Una frágil lechuza, embebida de la frialdad reinante, se aferró con su pico y con sus garras del hocico del dragón, que, extenuado de igual modo, echó mano también de sus últimos esfuerzos. Blandiendo con violencia la cabeza, la fiera asestó un impulso exagerado que le arrancó al ave de la cara y la arrojó sin más sobre la arena de la playa. Luego desplegó sus alas, escarchadas y casi tiesas, y huyó en retirada entorpecida, presa del frío más cruel.

Sarah desprendióse de quien le ceñía y salió disparada hacia un sector de la rivera; había contemplado cómo el ave se precipitaba a tierra y rebotaba en ella hecha un ovillo empapado. Galopó con torpeza sobre la tierna arenisca, mientras a sus espaldas el bosque entero ardía en llamas, y dio primero que nadie con su amado mago, quien yacía de panza sobre el suelo, completamente mojado. Sus inquietudes eran desbocadas, se le entrecortó el aliento de aflicción, y se echó de rodillas a su lado para obligarle a levantarse. Asióle con fuerza por la espalda, negándose porfiada a que aquello sucediera realmente; y con sólo rozar el margen de su ropa percibió aterrada que la situación era más real de lo que anhelaba; pues hirió a sus manos la frialdad que Jareth llevaba dentro. En un afán resuelto, él se sostuvo sobre sus propios antebrazos, apartó el pecho de la arena y comenzó a toser.

Con la potencia y tosquedad propias de un tropel, arribó el resto de los aventureros, mas hallaron desencajada a Sarah:

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Está congelado!

Inusitadamente, manó de su alma una convicción casi corpórea; revoloteó sus manos como una docta, rastreándole el pulso y palpándole el rostro por debajo de una melena que todavía escurría el agua:

- ¡Gennah, dame una manta, deprisa!

- ¡Mmno tengo, no tengo…! – Balbuceó ella nerviosa - No las tomamos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Fue cuando nos atacaron los escorpiones, dejamos todo para salir corriendo!

Hoggle disparó su vista hacia los troncos que, arrasados por las flamas, se derrumbaban a lo lejos.

- ¡No importa, llevémosle hacia el fuego!

- ¡No! – Les detuvo Sarah - ¡Le darán convulsiones! ¡Gennah, por Dios: métete en la cueva y busca con Dash; él debe haber extraviado su capa adentro, estoy casi segura!

- ¡Pues llevémosle a él también! – indicó, enérgico, el enano - ¡Necesita un reparo!

Actuando como un solo cuerpo, el pequeño grupo de valientes mancomunó esfuerzos para que el desastre acabase llegando a buen puerto; el hocico de Dash pronto dio con la capa extraviada, y con celeridad imperiosa trasladaron al convaleciente al interior cálido de las cavernas. El desmoronamiento en torno al escondite que antes le hubiese ocultado del dragón, había conformado una especie de barricada, un resguardo dentro de otro, un semicírculo acogedor que casi parecía un nido. Allí señaló Sarah que le condujesen, y nadie le contradijo. Previendo que al cabo de un rato sería menester exponerle al fuego, Hoggle sugirió abocarse a preparar un sitio en el exterior donde pudiesen calentarse y además, esperarlo; Sarah estuvo de acuerdo, y el enano partió llevando consigo a Toby y a Dash.

- Gennah, voy sentarme aquí, y colocaré su mentón en mi hombro – enunció Sarah, tiritando de nervios – Así no perderá el calor, porque yo estaré a su lado. Por favor, cúbrenos con la capa, yo no puedo.

- De acuerdo; tranquila, tranquila, me estás asustando – musitó su amiga enarbolando la mullida manta de plumas – Todo saldrá bien, no temas.

- ¡Debimos traer las cosas, así por lo menos tendríamos algo caliente para que bebiese! – Chilló Sarah en un sollozo - ¿Entiendes? ¡Está al filo de una hipotermia! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no lo hicimos?

Sarah reclinóse sobre un ángulo de la roca y, transformándose en cobijo, escondió al herido entre sus brazos. El primer contacto resultó riguroso, él había perdido su temperatura estable, y tan gélido cono el hielo en el que había caído, fustigó al cuerpo de Sarah a repelerle de un estremecimiento reflejo. Empero su organismo acató luego la inflexible orden de refugiarle y compartirle su calor, iniciando así una lucha doble, por entibiar y no congelarse, por contener sin debilitarse. Él no daba señales de estar involucrado en lo que discutían; asfixiado por las circunstancias su mente vagaba sin rumbo preciso, e incapaz de anclarse en un punto cabal, era juguete del padecimiento, empeñado en transportarle a recónditos parajes de dónde no cabía ya retorno. Sarah no requería que le explicasen nada, entendía perfectamente todo eso, incluso más que sus compañeros, por lo que le fue imposible hallar sosiego: sabía que de no causar efecto el humilde favor que le ofrecía, su luz se extinguiría para siempre.

- ¡Si algo llegara a pasarle, te juro que yo…! – su voz se quebró; y el elfo se le fue encima.

- ¡Sarah, escúchame! – Improvisó Gennah; no era poseedora de una arenga adecuada, se sentía muy torpe para ello, y en cambio le ofreció su sinceridad más plena, creyendo compensar con eso su falta de idoneidad – Eres más madura que yo; has pasado por todo con una entereza admirable. Él no se irá a ninguna parte, sé que van a salir adelante, pero tienes que calmarte.

- ¡No me interesa ser la más madura! – Chilló su amiga, con voz ahogada – ¡Pasé por todo porque él estaba conmigo!

- ¡Y haciendo esto lo abandonas! – Reprendióle Gennah - ¡Si no puedes pensar y sólo te tiendes a llorar, no lograrás nada!

Sarah cerró la boca; confundida, destrozada, ¿qué más pensar? era una barcaza en medio del mar sin brújula y sin estrellas. La situación se la devoraba sin piedad; su Norte, su razón vital para la existencia, se alejaba irremediablemente de su vida, consumido por el frío invierno de la agonía.

- Tranquila, amiga… no te rindas sin luchar – Gennah envolvióles férreamente tal y como se lo habían pedido; luego se reclinó y le tomó con fuerza de la mano – He visto suceder cosas maravillosas entre ustedes, ¿acaso no vale la pena? ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que él hizo sólo para permanecer a tu lado? Ha estrenado un espíritu de sacrificio que jamás imaginé que tendría, y la excusa eres tú, mi amiga. Así que, si dices ser tan tozuda como él, deberías presentar batalla, con uñas y dientes.

Sarah contemplóle, mas permaneció sin habla; le había calado hasta los huesos pero sus lágrimas ya no cesaban. Arropó a su amado como a un polluelo, guiándole a descansar sobre su hombro, y acercó el oído a su rostro, para poderle oír respirando. Presintiendo la gravedad de sus emociones, Gennah se retiró despacio, para dejarle un momento en paz y serle útil a sus compañeros.

Su piel estaba pálida y helada, era como abrazarse al mármol más pulido; su porte altivo y orgulloso cedía ahora ante el ataque incesante de temblores que escapaban al control de su voluntad, y su sedoso cabello largo se extendía rígido de escarcha sobre su frente y sobre su espalda. Sarah fue devorada por la angustia, tan sólo palpar su piel durante unos minutos le quemaba; casi pudo comprender el intenso dolor que él había soportado. Sus labios se veían morados, apenas abiertos, por donde dejaba escapar sus exhalaciones crueles y por donde sorbía todo el aire del que podía echar mano con cada espasmo; no dejaba de tiritar.

- ¿Jareth? – ella le llamaba; intentaba incitarle una respuesta, algo que le amarrase allí con ella, pero no obtuvo nada. Él ya no era más su propio gobernante; había perdido todo dominio sobre sí mismo; era vulnerable. Reclinó aturdido su cabeza en rendición, hasta abandonarse sobre el hombro de su amada mientras su ser pugnaba por permanecer activo.

- ¿Jareth…? – Sarah insistió; pero su llamado se revistió más bien de súplica. Por dentro, muy dentro, él enfrentaba su propia contienda. Lo intentó, luchó, se encarnizó en el pleito contra el hielo que le corroía por dentro dejándole exhausto, pero lentamente, como arenilla que se escapa de las manos, la llama de su vigor menguó, permitiéndole triunfar al invierno que avanzaba por sus venas. Al cabo de un rato su cuerpo ya no trepidaba, mas ésta no era una buena señal; su organismo demandaba que se redujera el malgaste de energía en algo que ya no tenía sentido, pues tiritando no iba a generar calor; era la antesala a la abdicación.

- ¡Jareth! – Sarah lo percibió, era muy intuitiva para ciertas cosas; él se disponía a partir. Jareth dio la impresión de acurrucarse; un halo tierno de delicada paz comenzó a circundar su mente y su cuerpo, envolviéndolo, llevándoselo muy lejos. De un momento a otro ya no había más dolor, ni necesidad imperiosa de saciar su apetito vital de oxígeno; no más lucha, no más tesón. Sus pestañas, casi cristalizadas, le cubrieron dubitativas sus hermosos ojos, y se dejó llevar, sin obstinación. Descanso, descanso buscaba; y aquel halo misterioso se lo ofertaba. Sarah percibió que de pronto su mentón comenzó a pesar más y más sobre su hombro; estaba perdiendo la conciencia; se acercaba al umbral de la puerta que separaba el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos. Y la desdicha y la aflicción la arrastraron al mismo infierno, ¿cómo detenerle? No tenía asidero. Un terror atroz le desangró el corazón, debía traerlo de regreso. Jadeante, en desesperación, buscó con sus manos sentir el pulso del mago, pero éste se había tornado tan ingrávido y etéreo como el aire alrededor, y no pudo percibir sus pulsaciones, estaba muriendo.

Una garra invisible de congoja le asfixió casi por completo, mientras las lágrimas huían fugaces de sus ojos.

- Dios mío, Jareth, no… tú, no – cerró con fuerza sus brazos; si le era posible guerrear contra lo invisible, aferrarle a ella le hizo sentir que le retendría – Eres fuerte, Majestad, eres poderoso. No hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí sin ti… oh, quisiera morir, morir junto a ti… porque ya nada tiene sentido para mi, ni mi propia vida. Porque eres tú el que le da sentido a las cosas; es por ti que mi vida cobró valor de nuevo, que me siento viva, que he vuelto a reír…que he aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo…y que he vuelto a ser feliz. Eres el motor de todas las cosas… aunque tú no lo veas, aunque quizá te indisponga; pero gracias a ti Hoggle tiene novia, y Toby un referente; y Dash… un poco de amor propio. Y por tu causa he aprendido a cerrar la boca, a que el primer juicio no siempre es el correcto, a que no todo tiene que estar perdido,… a que el amor es sufrido. Lo sé porque lo he visto, tú me lo enseñaste. Porque a pesar de haberte herido jamás me abandonaste, y pudiendo tronar los dedos y desvanecerme, preferiste padecer conmigo, en un viaje interminable, con gente que detestabas, sólo por cuidarme. Y a cambio,… nada. A cambio llevaste a una niña caprichosa a donde sus antojos deseasen, contentándote sólo… sólo con mirarle. Y no bastándote eso, decidiste también doblegarte, someter tus iras y rencores y comenzar de nuevo, y de nuevo arriesgarte, y abrirte conmigo, y tu corazón entregarme. A pesar de todo lo que te he hecho, a pesar de todos tus temores… y lograste tu cometido; en realidad reafirmaste lo ya existente. Porque me conquistaste dos veces; la primera por sorprendente, la segunda por transparente. Tu corazón es tan noble que no hay precio que pueda quedarle… tú me enseñaste lo más valioso del mundo: que el amor todo lo puede.

- Dime que no te vas, que no me dejas - Sarah prorrumpió un profundo suspiro; arrasada, deshecha – Te necesito para seguir con vida, mi amor. Me prometiste mis sueños; mi sueño eres tú.

Agitada, Conmovida, entre trémulos sollozos palpitantes, tuvo una vislumbre de razón. No le permitió al terror doblegar sus esfuerzos, ni a la desazón arrancarle su tenacidad; iba a traer a su mago de vuelta a como diera lugar. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la manta, torpemente pero con presteza, y con intensidad devenida de su urgencia rasgó la camisa que Jareth llevaba puesta; la hizo añicos, la apartó; era un estorbo en ese momento, impedía el contagio de calor. La misma suerte fue para la suya propia; entrometió sus dedos en su propio escote y de un jalón regó botones; luego se la quitó de encima como si ardiera. La brisa fría era lacerante, mas el plan era el correcto. Con su mirada enrojecida, Sarah estrechó en sus brazos, aún más, al moribundo Jareth; pero por primera vez en la vida sus pieles se relacionaban, latido contra latido. Él aún se hallaba helado, y el primer impulso de Sarah fue estremecerse hasta lo sumo por el dolor que le provocaba toda aquella frialdad reunida. Él no parecía reaccionar, pero ella era tenaz; el amor todo lo puede. Ciñó con fuerza la capa que les mantenía adheridos de una manera casi tan firme como su intensa adoración, y a medida que su cuerpo combatía reabastecer a ambos de vital calor, deslizó suavemente sus manos a través de su espalda, prodigándole dulces caricias de aliento. El amor todo lo puede.

Los minutos huían, burlones, y Sarah le acercó sus labios al cuello para expulsar su cálido aliento, como si con ello apresurase el proceso de sanación; se hallaba sólidamente decidida, como una fiera que guerrea por su vida, mas sus ojos expresaban con transparencia sus miedos, incapaces de detener el llanto. Era presa del temor, y negaba tozudamente en su interior que aquello en verdad estaba ocurriendo; Jareth agonizaba, allí, en sus brazos, y por culpa de nimiedades jamás se habían confesado sus sentimientos. Condenada estupidez humana que le hace alardear de eternidad… sin pensar que todo se puede terminar, de un momento a otro.

Se vio exigida a buscar apoyo para sus espaldas; inconsciente, el peso de Jareth era considerable. Empero su empecinada resistencia ante las circunstancias no le dejó sin recompensa; al acercarle las manos al cuello palpó con sus dedos que la escarcha de su pelo había renunciado a la batalla, ya no estaba; en su lugar, una melena leonada iniciaba su propia lucha por evaporar la humedad restante. El amor todo lo puede. Alentada, pero con un nudo en la garganta, lo estrechó con mayor intensidad, como estilaba hacerlo cuando se aferraba temerosa a su amado Lancelot; y apartando con cuidado la cabellera humedecida, desnudó su oído para que él pudiera oírla. No supo por qué, sólo obedeció al dictamen de su corazón, y de su garganta nació una suave y dulce voz que entonó los versos de una canción; una canción de amor que jamás había olvidado, una canción de amor que le hubieren susurrado bailando un íntimo vals, uno en los brazos del otro. Rozó pues sus cabellos de oropel con todo el amor que se puede derramar en una caricia, una y otra vez; una y otra vez, al compás de su grácil murmurar, y con la música de cada verso se acrecentaba más su esperanza. El amor todo lo puede. El tiempo no había disipado ninguna de aquellas palabras de su memoria; era la canción más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, y había brotado desde el alma y de los labios de su amado, aquella tarde en la fiesta.

En los recónditos pasajes de su volátil senda, su continuo caer fue de pronto detenido; una voz, una voz se oía lejana, y le llamaba. Una voz dúctil, aterciopelada, que había eludido las distancias sólo para hallarle; esa voz le llamaba; era inútil resistirse; poderosa, vibrante, era la voz de su amada. Y como un hálito resplandeciente le rescataba; no entendía cómo, pero le rescataba. Y se lo llevaba, se lo llevaba consigo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. El amor todo lo puede.

Las últimas palabras de la canción se deslizaban mansamente de sus labios, pero un tenue estremecimiento nacido del cuerpo de Jareth la enmudeció de repente; él reaccionaba; él respondía al llamado de su voz. Admirada y exultante, temblando de emoción, Sarah redobló certezas: _"__No __dejaré __que __te __escapes, __no __te __perderé.__"_

Una tibiez deliciosa comenzó a recorrer su ser, estaba de regreso. Aún le fue imposible abrir los ojos, extenuado, mas intentó porfiadamente cambiar de posición. Un aguijón en la espina le amonestó que se quedase quieto, y se subordinó; una jaqueca intensa le invadió sin miramientos…oh, sí, pertenecer al mundo de los vivos solía doler. Pero sentir la tersa piel que le recubría de calor y le traía de nuevo a la vida, era aliciente suficiente para no temerle a nada. Sarah se hallaba estremecida; podía oírle respirar furioso intentando recobrarse; le era posible percibir que la calidez que compartían ya no manaba exclusivamente de ella, sino que él mismo era capaz de retenerla y originarla, como si nada hubiese ocurrido en verdad.

Su mente le daba vueltas, aturdida; ¿dónde se encontraba? El pozo de silencio en el que había caído le había ausentado demasiado tiempo ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Había soñado todo? Alguien le tocaba; ¿Sarah? Sí, Sarah; le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, aliviando su afección. Qué delicia. Pero, aún no concebía cómo había concluido en ese estado, ¿alguien que le explicara? Un ladeo muy débil de su cuerpo le condujo a un roce involuntario sobre la piel de su amada, y su neurona reaccionó en un instante, comprendiendo que ambos yacían sin camisas. De la sorpresa resultante se le disparó una expresión que jamás logró escapar de su boca; en su lugar, debido al aire engullido de golpe para estos menesteres, un tosido estrepitoso y disonante le obligó a abrir los ojos de repente. Para Sarah fue glorioso, era la prueba tangible de que lo tenía consciente otra vez; mas para el mago era un desastre, recuperar su cognición y sus recuerdos de forma tan poco glamorosa.

- ¡Oh, Jareth! ¡Jareth! – exclamaba Sarah, radiante de dicha; lo había sujeto con extrema intensidad, y él no lo dudó: si no lo asfixiaba la tos, Sarah lo haría por ella. Tras la breve conmoción, el mago recuperó el aliento, la visión y la conciencia de los hechos; mas no así el habla; la recuperación era progresiva, y su voz se negaba aún a hacerse audible. Aunque, además,… ¿qué decirle? "¿Gracias por desvestirnos?" ni siquiera lograba hilar sus ideas para que tuviesen un sentido más o menos respetable.

La explosión de gozo de su compañera alcanzó una meseta; permaneció en silencio, sonriente, agradecida, degustando con calma el triunfo sobre la muerte. Si antes lloraba de angustia, ahora lo hacía de dicha; y se enjugaba las lágrimas con torpeza, no cabiendo en sí de la plenitud del alivio.

Jareth se hallaba en otro plano; blandía la mirada, desconcertado; ¿acaso sus conjeturas eran correctas? ¿No había prendas entre ellos? ¿De qué se había perdido? Oh, no, era demasiado. Y su espalda que le aullaba, y su voz que no tornaba; ¡no podía ser, no era justo! Sarah acaricióle profusamente al distinguir su inquietud, y como bálsamo instantáneo, él se rindió ante sus manos, inmovilizado. Qué dominio ejercía ella sobre las tempestades de su organismo, que tan sólo a su mando abdicaban todas, sin excepción. Ni en sus sueños había imaginado sentir así, era excesivamente más placentero de lo que había sido capaz de fantasear. Ella recorrió su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello; y a medida que avanzaba, él se iba derritiendo. Su cuerpo entero se distendió, olvidándose del dolor; y para cuando entrelazó sus cabellos con los dedos, Jareth era un hombre nuevo. Calor, calor, bendito calor. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta, casi como un ronroneo, y Sarah detuvo tímidamente el movimiento de sus manos. Ella también había comenzado a experimentar algún inusual cosquilleo, y aquella manifestación de gusto le había arrebatado en pudor. No pudo evitar remontarse hacia el pasado, donde debajo de un árbol, esclavo de sus mimos, él ronroneó de deleite y se durmió; y ella, amparada por su ausencia pasajera, le había hurtado diabla un beso de la comisura de su boca. Pero esta vez él no se hallaba dormido; ni le restaban ya rastros del abatimiento; se veía rejuvenecido. Toda aquella atención, toda su lucha y su denuedo, estaban rindiendo frutos; le había devuelto a Jareth la vida, la lozanía y el buen humor. Su voz había regresado, y su dolor se había evaporado; otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez lo había conseguido, ¿qué maravillosos y desconocidos dones escondían sus manos? ¿Cómo le era posible diluir el sufrimiento? Él hinchió el pecho en un suspiro y ella se estremeció.

Sarah aguardó, inmóvil; su corazón se expandía en un océano de amor eterno. Y le dio tiempo al tiempo, reclinando sobre él su rostro, bebiendo gota a gota el calor que manaba de ellos. Ahora le percibía todo: su palpitar, su respiración, la oscilación de su pecho. Era victoriosa, había triunfado, le había traído consigo, y jamás volvería a soltarlo.

Jareth se incorporó suavemente, desprendiéndose de ella, con lo que un frío intenso les envolvió, casi como el que había congelado sus almas en otro tiempo, cuando se habían sentido ajenos. Sus cuerpos clamaron que les dejasen juntos, pero primero era menester que hablasen los sentimientos. Apenas el mago ascendió al balcón de su mirada, Sarah se cubrió instantáneamente el pecho, con la misma capa de plumas que mediase cómplice, siempre en sus privacidades. Pero él, tranquilo, vagó con la vista por su figura, naufragando aunque se hallase velada. Intuía lo que había ocurrido, y le debía ahora la vida, pero también era un ave rapaz, y dos veces no se le escaparía. Con su mirada encendida, le cercó todas las salidas, y la dejó cautiva, presa en la expectación de sus movimientos. Había un sabor íntimo entre los dos, que casi era respirable; que diluyó todo mal recuerdo de lo acaecido, e hizo danzar sus corazones como dos cristales. Y él había dispuesto, tan firme como dictamen real, que nada entorpecería aquel momento, en el que se deseaban amar. Sarah lo percibió, encandilada; esta vez era diferente: transpiraba una certeza como si hubiese instruido a sus sentidos a ignorar cualquier elemento ajeno a ellos mismos. Que se desplomasen los cielos, o les invadieran toneles de dificultades a quienes se hallaban afuera; nada detendría ahora el derramamiento de su pasión, gota a gota.

- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos esta confianza? – susurróle, sonriendo lentamente con cierta complicidad; dejó caer su mirada y la volvió a elevar.

- Desde que tu vida corría peligro… - Sarah respondió casi mecánicamente; su poder de deducción no se hallaba allí precisamente, sino hipnotizado en su forma de mirarla. Dejó caer la barbilla, entreabriendo sus labios; se hallaba rendida, rendida de huir; anhelaba ferviente descubrir qué sentía al besarle, y el mago le retribuyó con otra sonrisa: lo había advertido. Su ansiedad iba en aumento; él también deseaba conocer la tersura de sus labios, y parecía que el momento había llegado, sus instintos parecían aliarse por fin.

- Pues… - Jareth acarició tiernamente la mano con que ella empuñaba la capa, y un calor intenso le recorrió por dentro, remontando su pulso hacia las cúspides del mundo – Estas alimentando mi impulsividad…

Las esmeraldas en los ojos de Sarah rutilaron con mayor poder que nunca, expandiéndose hasta lo sumo; a pesar de haber vivido una situación semejante, cada encuentro era distinto, y su modo de acecharla y transmitirle que estaba hambriento era tan pasional, que cada gesto, cada palabra, le sometía a un continuo tiritar, a un continuo suplicar por más. Era el hombre de sus sueños.

Él reclinóse levemente sobre ella, provocándole un oscilar violento de corazón. Sarah blandió su mirada trémula a uno y otro color de sus delirios, se hallaba tan tensa y a la vez tan deseosa... Jareth arrancó un plumón blanco de la capa, suave y redondeado, y lo acercó a los labios de su amada, deslizándolo por sobre ellos. La intensidad del momento obligó a Sarah a cerrar sus ojos y jadear, y la continua fluctuación de su aliento sometió a la pluma a un vaivén eterno. Él se deleitó en ello, esbozando una suspicaz sonrisa, y a medida que alejaba la pluma, acercaba aún más su rostro. Se aproximó despacio, para no perder pisada de lo que sentiría; y con un tímido roce, sus labios se conocieron. Se sintieron cálidos, sedosos, húmedos; y él los rozó tenuemente con su lengua rogándoles entrar. Sarah creyó que moriría; no era posible que aquello fuera verdad. Tal vez un maravilloso sueño, y de ser así, no deseaba despertar. Sus labios se abrieron, como el capullo de una flor, y le permitió tomar posesión dentro, y degustarla como a una exquisita fruta, con la dulzura y el ardor de quien está perdidamente enamorado. Fue tan profundo el sentimiento, tan vehemente, tan impulsivo, que creyeron fundirse en el mismo fuego. Jareth deslizó la yema de sus dedos por sobre sus brazos, pero de una forma tan grácil, casi tan imperceptible, como la caída del rocío, y estremeció su piel debilitándole la resistencia. Sarah los dejó caer, vencida, y con ellos la capa que le cubría. Entonces, sin abandonar sus labios, y como rapaz enceguecida, él la aprisionó en sus brazos, y la refugió en su pecho, latido contra latido. Extasiada, extraviada en el dulce laberinto del sabor de su beso, Sarah le cubrió la espalda con sus manos, y como llevase el dúctil manto de plumas aferrado, ambos se vieron envueltos, de un modo más inquebrantable que al principio. Ella le acercó sus manos al rostro, deseaba tanto en su desesperación sentir que lo tomaba, palpar que era verdad; Jareth exhalaba con profundidad y los suspiros de cada uno se batieron en duelo, encontrándose, o persiguiéndose. Qué placer indecible saborearse el uno al otro entre caricias; qué placer. No existía expresión en la que cupiera todo el amor que estaban sintiendo en ese momento; sólo les fue posible gemir con dificultad uno sobre el otro:

- Dios mío, te amo…

- Te amo, te amo…

Se fusionaron sus almas en aquél cálido encuentro, se confundieron, y se unieron hasta conformar una sola; por aquél momento, por aquél beso, todo lo padecido bien había valido la pena.

Una extraña incandescencia manó de repente de entre sus cuerpos; el talismán de Jareth rutiló espontáneamente, en un halo misterioso. Los amantes apreciaron con desconcierto que algo estaba sucediendo, y retrayéndose hacia atrás, advirtieron que un suave fulgor, como un hilo de seda, recorrió el diseño que conformaba el símbolo de la eternidad, diluyéndose luego.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Sarah le susurró al oído; no se habían alejado por completo, se mantuvieron cerca, entrelazando sus manos.

- No lo sé… - se sinceró Jareth, después de observar el objeto, y encumbró su mirada hasta acariciar la de Sarah – Pero seguro que algo muy bueno.

Ella le sonrió enternecida, él se hallaba obnubilado; sin querer – o queriendo - habían alterado sus vidas, para siempre. Un simple acto, un simple beso, les transportaba a partir de ahora a un universo nuevo, donde explorar y deleitarse, y donde nunca más se sentirían solos.

- Te mentí cuando te dije que había vuelto para ayudar a mis amigos – Sarah endulzó su voz, abriéndole a pleno el corazón – No es que no me importen, pero… yo regresé a buscarte a ti.

El mago frunció el entrecejo, con una mueca graciosa, y luego de procesar la revelación, añadió:

- Yo te mentí cuando te dije que quería que te marcharas, una vez concluido todo.

- Supongo que nuestro pacto ha sido deshecho… - susurró ella de nuevo, coqueteando con su mirada. Jareth profundizó su voz:

- Jamás existió.


	24. Diáfano

Diáfano

Uno a uno, los dragones, enjaezados con cabestros revestidos de jaspe y bridas de plata, se aprestaron en el patio de armas; el cuartel de la guardia era un hervidero, de donde brotaban, como hormigas a las que les han pateado el escondrijo, un sinfín de gnomos, duendes y otros engendros. Se apelotonaban, se entorpecían, con urgencia atroz e impericia, es que su amo les demandaba un escuadrón feroz, listo para la batalla, y en medio del bullicio de gañidos de bestias y ajustes de cinchas, entrechocaban sus lanzas y jabalinas, en un risible baile de presunta dignidad. El cuervo les atormentaba, yendo y tornando, yendo y tornando, a fuerza de pico, plumas y garras, aguijoneándoles a darse prisa, mortificándoles con sus graznidos detestables; y como si esto fuera poco, en un rincón de la arena, bajo la vista de la torre pivotante, un revuelco de tonelaje considerable, un manojo blanco de puros nervios, empobrecía aún más la fingida estampa, arrasando la poca sobriedad que quedaba. Era Púlsar – quién otro, sino – que encabritado y desnudando colmillos, presentaba el talante del que era dueño, ante todos los palafreneros. Y el hastío generalizado, que él mismo se había granjeado, se le vino encima cuando una invisible mano lo asió por el gollete y lo aplastó contra el suelo, dando término a sus algazaras y presunciones de poderío. Los testigos del escarmiento, aterrados y empequeñecidos, corrieron sin mediar palabra hacia sus puestos, Wallas había llegado; y así como con alzar los dedos había sometido al dragón blanco, le era posible, si lo deseaba, borrarlos de un suspiro. El regio usurpador blandió las riendas, tomando posición y dominio sobre el lomo de su bestia, y espoleándole las ancas para que obedeciera, el majestuoso animal se expandió, en toda su portentosa envergadura, y se lanzó a la conquista de los aires, escoltado de todo el resto de criaturas.

Valiéndose del caos originado por la alimaña, habían robado fuego al fuego y ahora se entibiaban los pies y las manos en una hoguera, a la puerta de las cuevas, en vela perpetua. No habían abierto la boca desde que, derrumbados junto a una roca, abandonasen a Sarah y a Jareth a la espera de un milagro. Toby se quejaba de un dolor de estómago, era su manera de exponer sus nervios; aun era pequeño, pero muy consciente de que era factible que perdiera a su maestro. En aquél breve tiempo, había llegado a quererle bastante, a pesar de que el huidizo mago se mostrase renuente de cuando en cuando. Ejercía sobre su mente una impresión fascinante, que hacía que se le grabara cada palabra que le enviase; mas no sólo su sobrenatural poder le atraía hacia su persona, había un resguardo, una entereza, un halo indescriptible de alguna cosa, que le transmitía seguridad. Tal vez fuera su porte o su estatura, o esa distancia severa que le revestía de autoridad; lo cierto era que al tenerle cerca se sentía protegido, cosa que había experimentado pocas veces antes.

Dash se acariciaba el rabo, una y otra vez, compungido; ya no le importaba que se le hubiese chamuscado, sólo esperaba volver a ver a su rey vivo; al igual que Hoggle, al igual que Gennah. Aunque ambos bandos se hubiesen detestado en el pasado, la brecha entre ellos había disminuido, habiendo llegado incluso a una amnistía; y a pesar de que se viesen forzados a tolerarse ciertos rasgos, a favor de la paz, comenzaba a aflorar una pequeña empatía que contentaba a ambas partes por igual.

- ¿Crees que debería ir a ver cómo está todo? – Deslizó Gennah hacia Hoggle – La verdad que me preocupan…

- No lo sé – suspiró el enano – Vamos a dejarlos en paz… no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar las cosas. Además, Sarah está destruida, necesita pensar, necesita estar a solas.

- Si… - masculló el elfo por lo bajo – Creo que tienes razón…

El silencio que prosiguió fue tan intenso, que el murmullo del viento entre los pocos árboles ilesos les pareció un ruido molesto; una interferencia en sus pensamientos, que se obstinaban a mantener en las retinas las imágenes de un mejor tiempo, como si con eso detuvieran lo que creían que estaba ocurriendo. El crujir de la leña al fuego había reemplazado a cualquier conversación en su medio, y mientras las flamas danzaban nerviosas, compartieron algunas miradas sombrías y continuaron esperando.

Adentro, en la cueva, atraídos por el irresistible afecto genuino, Sarah y el mago compartían sus caricias, compartían sus mimos. Entre el murmullo de sus besos, que jugueteaban breves en medio de sus labios, se escondieron al unísono, en un abrazo tierno.

- Tenemos que irnos… - suspiró ella suavemente; una apacible somnolencia le recorría por dentro, un descanso, un sosiego; manaba de ellos, y le circundaba colmándola de paz.

- Sí, pero no quiero – ironizó él con naturalidad. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa extensa se delineara en su rostro, era presa de la más profunda felicidad, que le colmaba el pecho como a un colegial.

- Yo tampoco… - Rió ella, estrechándole con fuerza – Pero así son las cosas.

- Sep… qué pena.

Sarah acercóle su rostro y con una sonrisa infantil le dio besos de nariz, como bromean los pequeños; Jareth fue incapaz de contener la risa, asaltado por el arranque ingenuo y tierno de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces…?

Ella sólo echó a reír y repitió el atrevimiento; él ruborizóse de pronto pero cedió al juego.

- ¡A ver yo, a ver yo…!

Por la magia de la atracción quizá, o porque somos simplemente nulos ante el afecto; lo cierto es que las neuronas se toman las vacaciones cuando el amor arriba al puerto. La escena fue ridícula, pero muy graciosa para ambos amantes, que compartieron la gracia entre risas para después besarse de nuevo.

Sarah acaricióle el cabello, como había tomado por costumbre, y él, mientras lo disfrutaba, descansó la frente sobre su hombro y deslizóle uno de sus dedos, mansamente, a lo largo de la espalda. A medida que descendía por su columna, una camisa nueva se manifestaba; y al alcanzar el cinturón del pantalón, se hallaba totalmente cubierta. Mudar prendas para con él mismo fue más sencillo: sólo tronó los dedos y ya estaba todo listo.

- ¿Sabes? Yo ni siquiera pensaba que llegaríamos a este punto – se sinceró Hoggle a Gennah al cabo de un rato – Yo creí que nos abandonaría a merced del otro desquiciado que está ahora en el trono.

- ¡Yo también! – Interrumpió Dash – Pasé gran parte del viaje temiendo eso. Yo pensaba, _"__ahora, __en __la __siguiente __curva, __desaparece__"_, ja, ja.

- Pues yo imaginé que nos haría añicos de un momento a otro – bromeó Gennah, para aliviar sus tensiones – Le hemos fastidiado mucho.

- Suerte que contamos con Sarah – Hoggle asistió a la búsqueda de buen humor - Ella sí que nos salva.

- ¿Recuerdan el puente, cuando nos caímos? – siseó Dash.

- ¡Dios, ni lo menciones! – Se avergonzó Gennah – Fue todo culpa mía, qué horror.

- Pues para mí fue divertido.

- Ahora. En ese momento, no – indicó el enano, malicioso – Yo recuerdo la primera noche, no me podía dormir. Pensaba _"__ahora __se __levanta __y __¡bum! __dejamos __de __ser__"__._

Entre los tres fluyeron risas suaves, anhelosas de mantener las esperanzas mediante buenos recuerdos; Toby escuchaba conmovido, deseoso de contribuir.

- Yo recuerdo la primera vez que le hablé – comentó desde su rincón – Le pregunté quién le había dado su talismán; me dijo que su padre.

Sus amigos le cobijaron con miradas enternecidas, como ansiando contenerle; Toby revoloteó la mirada y finalmente suspiró:

- Y recuerdo todas las veces que me salvó… aunque no sé cual de todas fue la peor; las arañas casi lo aplastan y se dio contra el muro por atraparme en el aire. Y hace un rato, en las cuevas… estuvo conmigo, y estuvo en todas partes. Nos salvó a nosotros, luego fue por mi hermana; regresó por nosotros y regresó con ella. Si no le hemos vuelto loco, es por poco…

Sus compañeros asintieron con sus rostros.

- Eso es lo que hacían los reyes antes, ¿lo sabían? – Continuó el pequeño – Lo aprendí gracias a papá, a él le gusta la historia y comentar sobre ella. Me dijo que antes, los reyes no mandaban a su ejército solo, sino que iban también ellos. Y no atrás, o a un lado. Generalmente llevaban la peor parte, porque iban al frente, y eso infundía valor a sus soldados. Después de que me explicó eso, entendí por qué sus valientes estaban dispuestos a morir por el rey; porque él jamás les había abandonado, y les había demostrado que era capaz de cuidarlos.

- Toby, qué hermoso… – musitó Gennah, conmovida.

- No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradécelo a mi papá – sonrió el niño; y así, casi sin proponérselo, descubrió maravillado el vínculo, la unión de la que podía echar mano para alimentar la relación con su progenitor... lo que le había propuesto el mago.

- ¿Saben? Si así es como van las cosas, yo quiero que Jareth siga siendo mi rey –espetó Dash con convicción; a Hoggle y a Gennah se les encendió la mirada.

- ¡Cierto! – Hoggle dejó escapar sus creencias – Será una rata, pero una rata que me salvó el pellejo.

- ¡Hay que sacar a patadas al usurpador! – afirmó el elfo con energía.

- ¡See! – chilló el grupo completo, con la sangre encabritada. Toby, sumamente motivado, alzó su puño en alto y trasladó su acto al resto que le observaba.

- ¡Por el rey Jareth!

- ¡Por el rey Jareth! – le respondieron. Prorrumpieron en carcajadas satisfechas, parecían respirar nuevos alientos de lucha, y por primera vez, sí, por vez primera, se sintieron una sola cosa, una fuerza homogénea.

Gennah elevó la mirada, buscando un punto en el paisaje donde concentrar sus pensamientos, y al hacerlo tropezó con la de Toby, que sentado frente a ella se había inmovilizado, perplejo, como si hubiera visto a un muerto. En cierta forma, quizá, lo hubiese hecho, porque su pasmo y sus ojos inmensos se debían a haber visto emerger sin tapujos al rey de los gnomos del interior de la cueva, aparentemente ileso. Se acercaban los dos, recuperados aunque un poco tensos; Sarah llegaba primero; a sus espaldas, vestido de gris y blanco, escoltándole como edecán, su mago. Ella no cesaba de voltearse a verlo, sonrojada, nerviosa, daba la impresión de desear pregonar la novedad de su noviazgo a toda la tropa. Él lo presintió, intuitivo, aunque no era menester mucha sapiencia para arribar a esas sospechas. Se mantuvo cabizbajo, huidizo; ardía de dicha pero no deseaba admitirlo… al menos no ante toda la chusma. Gennah volvióse inmediatamente para averiguar el motivo de la estupefacción del pequeño, y con ella, giraron todos los demás rostros. Relucientes de asombro, al contemplar a los flamantes novios, todas las miradas rutilaron y sonrieron.

Jareth se acercaba tieso, anticipándose al escandaloso recibimiento; ya se los imaginaba: las lágrimas de Gennah, los chillidos del gnomo, Toby colgándose de su abrigo y algunas ironías de Hoggle. Y la sola proyección le embargaba de tensión; no se hallaba acostumbrado a tan acaloradas demostraciones; era como… como descubrir que en realidad y por primera vez profesábanle una conexión genuina, algo que no se emparentaba con el miedo o la obligación, o el protocolo. Algo franco, algo sincero. A medida que se acortaba la distancia, íbase preparando para el griterío; más éste nunca se produjo, sino que, sumidos en un profundo agradecimiento, y aunque hubiesen cedido a la algazara de muy buena gana, sus acólitos le ofrecieron sus respetos colocando una rodilla en el suelo. Sorprendido, estupefacto, el mago blandió la mirada, a uno y otro flanco, contemplando su reacción con un dejo de extrañeza, ¿se estaban humillando ante él, le estaban reconociendo? Sin concebir muy bien lo que ocurría, con el ceño fruncido de confusión, arrojó su mirada sobre Sarah; y ella, al igual que el resto, comprendiendo el mensaje que intentaban transmitirle, se empequeñeció imitándoles, en memoria y retribución por haberles salvado una y mil veces. Sin embargo, su rodilla no alcanzó siquiera a rozar la arenilla de la rivera; Jareth la detuvo de inmediato tomándole de la mano. _"__No, __tú, __no. __Tú, __conmigo.__" _

Ella observóle detenidamente, mientras él la sostenía con delicadeza; sintióse un poco especial, ¿por qué no le permitía ofrendarle aquél gesto? Y entonces, en un fugaz momento, fue cautiva de la impresión de leerle como a un libro abierto. Él pareció consumirla al mirarle, como intentado gritarle un secreto; mas no se trataba sólo de amarla con delirio, sino que ansiaba, como el más inapreciable de sus anhelos, convertirla en su esposa. Y la esposa de un rey no era consierva de la plebe; por esta razón, y por ser presa fácil de sus impulsos, se le había disparado esa reacción y la había interrumpido. Ella captó instantáneamente la idea, y aquello le estremeció con más fuerza, ¡claro! ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta? ¿No se había puesto a pensar en todas las consecuencias de amar al rey? En un segundo de mutismo mental, un aluvión de sospechas derramóse sobre su cabeza; es que acababa de comprender, o comenzaba a hacerlo. Un panorama inmenso habíale abierto las puertas, y allí mismo se hallaba contemplando un sinfín de posibilidades, un sinfín de dudas e interpelaciones. ¿Le pediría él que se casasen? Y si lo hiciera, ¿comprendía ella con certeza lo que significaba convertirse en reina? Su vida pertenecería a otro mundo, jamás volvería a su casa; y Toby… ¿debería retornar solo? Por otro lado, sería comenzar de nuevo, cosas maravillosas y desconocidas que exploraría en una tierra distinta, prodigios únicos que sólo conociese en ficciones; ¿qué verían sus ojos? ¿Qué escucharían sus oídos? Y amanecer cada día junto al dueño de sus sueños, que los planos o las realidades ya no tuviesen poder para distanciarles, y compartirle su amor sin freno ni temor alguno,… y ser realmente feliz, feliz para siempre. Dios mío, era demasiado abrumador todo aquello reunido, de un solo golpe y sin tamiz. Debía enfocarse, necesitaba concentrarse.

Jareth percibió que ella naufragaba en reflexiones íntimas, ¿en qué estaría pensando? Desfiló su mirada por sobre sus súbditos voluntarios y, regresando hacia ella, elevó el dorso de su mano, que traía cautiva en el calor de la suya, para besarle como acostumbran los nobles y señores. Si ella se había extraviado, en algún lejano pasillo de sus ensoñaciones diurnas, esperaba despertarla con aquella actitud. No obstante, no bien declinar un galanteo sobre la pálida piel de Sarah, Jareth recibió con frenético asalto, la punción de una ráfaga blanca de imágenes y pensamientos; amuchada, atronadora, demasiadas cosas en muy breve tiempo, que se entorpecían en el interior de su mente, y se lanzaban de una escena a otra, entre un murmullo confuso de sonidos inciertos. El trance fue casi instantáneo, y su ser fue repelido hacia atrás como por un respingo indeliberado, en respuesta al eco de tales cuestiones.

- ¿Jareth? ¿Qué tienes? – Sarah había desvanecido sus propias cavilaciones, atraída por la sorpresa de la que el mago era presa; el golpe seco de aquél intangible impacto habíale pendido una expresión confusa. Sus amigos se incorporaron, temiendo que fuesen secuelas del incidente en el lago.

Jareth ancló su mirada en un punto invisible a ras del suelo, y blandiendo su melena al compás de su desconcierto, negó con la cabeza tener respuesta a lo sucedido.

- Nada, nada… - masculló con recelo; muchas cosas insólitas le estaban aconteciendo, tal vez era hora de sincerarse y examinar bien los hechos – Vi… cosas.

- ¿Cosas? – Se impacientó Sarah - ¿Cómo que viste cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

- ¡Cosas…! - su tensión iba en aumento, detestaba no ser amo del control todo el tiempo – Imágenes, no sé. Tal vez sea la caída, tal vez… me he dado un buen golpe.

- ¿Qué viste? ¿Puedes recordarlo? – Sarah tomó determinadamente las riendas de la conversación; si él no lograba hilar los hechos, entonces ella, desde una perspectiva ajena, se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Jareth sondeó sus recuerdos unos momentos, retrotrayendo su mente al instante preciso en que eran violentadas las puertas de su ser consciente. Un esplendoroso y níveo albor, un resplandor fulgurante dio origen y gestó el difuso episodio de sonidos y colores. Sólo fue capaz de retener algunas cosas, y una escena por sobre todas, mas, su naturaleza le inquietó de forma desmedida. Despejó expresivamente sus ojos, en un titubeo casi eterno… ¿debería decírselo? Regresó su mirada a las pupilas de Sarah; ella le escudriñó, terriblemente ansiosa, ¿de qué habría sido testigo? Su expresión le resultaba inquietante, y le conocía ya tanto, que casi, casi, era capaz de anticipársele. ¿Tendría algo que ver con ella, la información que había recibido?

- Te vi a ti… - indicó él, con cautela, como quien duda de sí mismo. Sarah aproximóse aún más; lo sabía. El mago se apresuró a remover la maraña de recuerdos – Estabas ante mí, ataviada, y… sonriente. Llevabas algo que te distinguía, algo que yo te coloqué; algo brillante, algo, no sé…

- ¿Algo…?

- Una tiara…o algo así.

El silencio que prosiguió hallóse cargado de incertidumbres, tanto, que se tornaba difícil respirarlo. Jareth dejó caer la vista, fastidiado; sí, había sonado pergeñado. Tal vez ahora mismo su amada creyera que lo había inventado, como una vil emboscada para inducirle a hablar del tema. Pero Sarah, por su parte, lejos de preconceptos, había escuchado aquello con intriga fascinante; por supuesto que le había creído, no cabían motivos para dudar de su palabra, mas ahora restaba hallarle algún sentido, y entender cómo les afectaba en la situación en la que se encontraban inmersos.

- Olvídalo, Sarah, debe haber sido el golpe – rumió el mago, frustrado – Últimamente ya no entiendo nada: o ausencia de poder, o poco, o excesivo; llega y se va en oleadas, de un minuto a otro. Al principio era una atadura, y creímos que la clave era el viento; ahora exista o no exista brisa, es indistinto. O puedo hacer algo, o no puedo hacer nada, o tal vez ambas a la vez y puedo hacer alguna estupidez. Y ahora esto. Estoy hastiado de esta situación… por Dios, Sarah, ¿qué pasa conmigo?

- No creo que hayas hecho alguna estupidez… excepto al susurrar la respuesta al acertijo de los libros – Sarah enternecióse y endulzó su voz; él devolvióle una mueca – Si te refieres a que mayormente, de lechuza no has pasado, déjame decirte que ese bendito bicho nos ha siempre salvado. Y con respecto a los altibajos, pues, sí, no deja de sorprenderme, y no le hallo explicación. Excepto…

- ¿Excepto, qué?

- Excepto que estés siendo víctima de un cambio.

- ¿Un cambio? – Espetó Jareth, incrédulo - ¿A qué te refieres con un cambio…? ¿Acaso entraré en estado de pupa, o algo?

- ¡Hablo en serio!

- ¡Pues yo también!

- ¡Escucha! me pediste mi opinión y te la doy: algo está cambiando en ti, por eso la atadura no ha prevalecido – Sarah elevó el tono de su voz, con autoridad suficiente como para hacerle repensar – Y por eso no lo controlas, porque es nuevo, no se ha afianzado y no se ha completado el proceso.

- Demonios, que resultaste ser creativa – masculló él, disgustado - ¿Y en qué te basas? ¿De dónde obtienes esas conjeturas?

- ¿Recuerdas el extraño brillo en tu amuleto? – inquirió ella de pronto; Jareth frenó en seco su palabrería. Sí, era cierto; entonces, ¿ese supuesto cambio se hallaba gestándose en su interior? ¿De dónde había manado?

- ¿Y por qué, Sarah? – Se inquietó aún más - ¿Por qué a mí, si no he conjurado nada?

- No lo sé, Jareth – Sarah oscureció su voz – Desconozco las leyes que rigen tu mundo.

- ¿Las leyes que rigen…? – una pequeña intromisión dio por concluido el diálogo entre ellos dos. Gennah arrojó su mirada sobre Hoggle, estupefacta - ¿Hoggle…? ¿Te suena familiar?

- Si… - musitó el enano – Pero no puedo recordar de dónde…

- ¡Pues vaya ayuda! – chilló Jareth.

- ¡El castillo en ruinas! – Relinchó Gennah, y todos prorrumpieron en un sobresalto - ¡Era una frase, en un cuadro! No, no,… un tapiz… ¿Recuerdas, Hoggle? Una especie de escudo familiar… no, no; un escudo real. O un escudo de armas…

- ¡Lo que sea! – Jareth hallábase al borde de la alteración - ¿Qué decía?

- Pues, déjenme pensar…

- Allí se nos fue la vida…

- Decía algo así: _Amor __y __Voluntad, __las __más __poderosas __fuerzas __que __rigen __la __tierra_.

- Muy bonito, pero no me dice nada – el mago se hallaba realmente ofuscado, e incapaz de hallarle algún sentido, encaramó su mirada nuevamente hacia Sarah. A diferencia suya, ella sí lo había tomado en cuenta, y ahora encontrábase reflexionando en voz baja, repitiéndose la sentencia una y mil veces. Jareth meneó la cabeza:

- Sarah, no pierdas tiempo con un poema que dos alcornoques dicen haber visto en la penumbra en un castillo medio derruido.

- Las más poderosas fuerzas… las más poderosas fuerzas… - balbuceó ella.

- Dios, Sarah, me recuerdas cuando memorizabas líneas de la novela – Jareth hizo una mueca.

- Jareth… ¿qué hiciste durante el tiempo después de que me fui? – Sarah le cercó con una mirada encendida, llameante.

- ¿Para qué le preguntas? Ya te lo hemos dicho – se quejó Gennah, trivialmente.

- Silencio, Gennah – Sarah reprendióle entre dientes, y esto hizo cavilar al mago.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Masculló, con recelo - ¿Se están amotinando?

- Necesito que me respondas – insistió Sarah – Hace cinco años, cuando me fui, ¿cómo fue tu vida, qué hiciste?

- ¿A dónde apuntas con esto? – se fastidió él, del todo; mas como Sarah afilase la mirada, accedió de mala gana - ¡Nada! ¡No hice nada! ¿Satisfecha?

- ¡Sé más específico! – regañóle ella; Jareth se enfureció:

- ¡Me la pasé tirado en el trono viendo crecer el pasto! ¿Contenta? ¡No pretendas que me ponga sentimental, porque no lo vas a lograr…!

- Te deprimiste…

- Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Creo que me dará una apoplejía de la morrocotuda sorpresa!

- Y perdiste tu Voluntad – Sarah le apuntó con el dedo, sonriente; comenzaba a comprender.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Perdiste tu Voluntad! – Sarah agitó los brazos, como si recibiese una revelación maravillosa - ¿Qué colecciona Wallas?

- Mujeres…

- ¡Voluntades! – Sarah se hallaba exaltada, no cabía en sí del asombro que le prodigaba aquél razonamiento - ¿Acaso no les quita el poder de elección? Al retenerlas por la fuerza, al deprimirlas, ¿no les roba su Voluntad propia?

- ¿Estás diciéndome que todas esas locas que están ahora en mi casa, fueron llevadas nada más que para extirparles su fuerza de Voluntad? – el mago frunció el ceño, consternado.

- ¡Exacto! – Sarah tradujo su emoción en un par de brincos - Él debe saber que ser poseedor de una Voluntad firme te favorece de alguna forma, aquí. Y por eso no pudiste hacerle frente, habías perdido voluntad de todo, estabas desprovisto.

Sarah se detuvo unos instantes; su propio parlamento le asfixió de remordimientos; después de todo, él se había abandonado gracias a su rechazo, ¿verdad? Hoggle entrometió sus narices en el tema:

- Entonces… - reflexionó de forma queda - ¿Lo que intenta hacer es fortalecer su propia voluntad, y hacerse invencible, robando las voluntades de otros? Está más loco de lo que creí; aunque ahora entiendo por qué las hipnotiza.

- No tiene lógica – señaló Jareth, volviéndose a Sarah, de repente – Tú rompiste el hechizo, me venciste. Y sin embargo nuestras voluntades eran idénticas, ¿qué fue lo que hizo la diferencia?

Un débil pensamiento en ella, como una ola mansa que humedece la arena, traspasó la barrera de su estado atónito, con algunos recuerdos en su orla: _"__El __amor __todo __lo __puede__"_. Por un instante, sólo por un instante, todas las piezas parecieron encajar en su sitio correcto; sí, claro, el amor todo lo puede, esa frase que galopaba feroz en su mente cuando Jareth agonizaba entre sus brazos; ¿ese poder sería tangible, y gracias a la manifestación de amor real que hubiese derramado sobre su amado, cuando éste fenecía, él se habría salvado?

- El amor todo lo puede… - repitió ella para sí, y finalmente le sostuvo la mirada – Te vencí por el amor; rompí el hechizo por el amor a Toby. Esa fue la diferencia.

- Claro, es lo que les digo yo – chilló Gennah, con ingenuidad, llamándoles la atención – "La Voluntad y el Amor…", se los dije hace un minuto, ¿Ya me ignoraron?

- Puede ser; mi mente está en Automático para contigo – ironizó Jareth; luego entornó la mirada y ladeó la cabeza; lo que Sarah argüía parecía tener sentido; aunque aún hallase algunos cabos sueltos.

- ¿Y qué tiene todo esto que ver con lo que me está pasando? – inquirió, confundido; Sarah intentó organizar las nociones con las que contaban hasta el momento.

- Pues… - dispuso, con voz calma – Al haber perdido tu Voluntad, perdiste el reino. Bien, ahora la has recuperado, tomaste partido, tienes un objetivo, y te sientes fortalecido,… o al menos así lo vimos con los escorpiones.

- Ahá…

- Y bueno, pues, ser poseedor de ambas virtudes es importante para el liderazgo, eso ha quedado claro. Tú estás adquiriendo de nuevo estas fuerzas, y lo que te rodea te afecta, estimulando o disminuyendo esas convicciones en ti. De la voluntad, ya eres dueño, de otra forma no nos hubieses logrado traer hasta aquí. Y la otra, bueno, yo creo…

- Mno, no… hay algo que no… - Jareth meneó la cabeza de nuevo; aquello no armonizaba del todo, pero para lograr explicarse a fondo, le fue menester develárselo en privado. Apartándola unos pasos, echó un vistazo, como si con eso advirtiese claramente al resto que no intentase siquiera escucharlo, si no deseaban sufrir las consecuencias; reclinóse sobre Sarah, acercándosele al oído, y susurró: - Eso no cuadra. Sarah, yo… yo ya sentía esto por ti antes, y no me sucedían estas cosas.

Un tenue rubor en ella le tomó por sorpresa el rostro, y se mordió los labios; no dejaba de ser sorprendente que se hallasen hablando de ellos, de sus comprometidos sentimientos, como jamás, ni en sueños, hubiese concebido. Se encandiló sosegada en su contemplación, confirmándose a cada minuto con mayor intensidad cuánto le amaba, y aunque un intenso temblor le amenazase por dentro, reunió valor y musitó:

- Y… ¿ése sentimiento… es idéntico al de hoy?

Él se permitió unos instantes, durante los cuales naufragó su mirada sin rumbo definido; luego se plegó sobre ella, nuevamente hacia su oído.

- No. – Confesó; y una tenue sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro – Hoy es más fuerte.

- Entonces… entendemos por qué te ocurre lo que te ocurre – suspiró ella, deslumbrada y cautiva por la evidencia del amor puro que le profesaban, aquél del que le proclamaban dueña definitiva. Las certezas se manifestaban tan potentes…, aunque no fuesen recientes, porque habitaban en sus corazones desde que se habían conocido; mas prorrumpirlas a la luz, traducirlas en el tono dulce de sus voces, las tornaba aún más subyugantes, aún más poderosas. Y un incipiente tiritar, fruto de esas caricias espirituales, se apoderó de los dos, mientras se expresaban a media voz. Imitándole, para retener la intimidad de su diálogo, se acercó ella también al oído del destinatario de sus comentarios: – Supongo que lo que experimentamos en el pasado, si bien intenso, era muy joven. He disfrutado tanto conocerte…, hoy sé mejor quién eres; y que tú me conoces. Es diferente; para mí también es más fuerte; cada paso que hemos dado, todo lo que hemos vivido, me ha permitido descubrirte todo el tiempo, y amarte… amarte fue inevitable.

El mago le escuchaba, impresionado y seducido; nunca hubiera imaginado oír de sus labios semejante declaración; y ante su ansiosa sorpresa, Sarah no pudo detenerse, exhalando vehemente cada pizca de su pasión.

- Jamás había sentido esto antes, Jareth, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que me has hecho? Y estuviste a punto de morir; estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí, ¿existe acaso un amor más grande que éste? Creo que has demostrado lo que vales, y por eso ese poder te acecha, anhelando que lo reclames.

No era poseedor de respuestas para todo aquello; su alegato no sólo tenía lógica, sino que le había dejado embelesado. Tal vez no hubiese planificado alcanzar esos extremos riesgosos como afán por conquistarle, pero sí, respondiendo a los abismos de su amor, había desafiado al peligro. Y es que, en el momento más agudo, aquél donde el destino de su amada se hallase en juego, se había nublado su entendimiento, cegado su raciocinio; y había actuado impelido por el poder de sus instintos, incapaces de percibir el filo de su propia muerte, en favor de rescatar con vida a la mujer que le había obsesionado.

Los minutos se deslizaron, múltiples, insostenibles; mas entre ellos reinó un gran silencio, él no supo qué decirle. Tampoco se apartaron el uno del otro, indivisos, imbuidos en una atmósfera propia, placiéndose en el acento de sus respiraciones. Y mientras los testigos les observaban curiosamente, intuyendo quizá la importancia de sus secretos, Sarah les ignoró por completo, y le capturó al mago un mechón de sus cabellos, ondulándolo con sus dedos, como cada vez que intentaba serenarle. Gennah codeó con frenesí al enano, que por poco se va de lado ante su manifestación de sorpresa; y Toby y Dash intercambiaron vistazos, atentos a cualquier cosa que sucediera.

- No te preocupes por lo que has visto – le confidenció Sarah al oído – Te aseguro que es como lo del amuleto: algo muy bueno.

El mago ladeó la cabeza hasta que rozaron tímidamente sus frentes; oh, si no se hallasen en público… aunque a estas alturas cualquier disimulo era llanamente inútil, intrascendente, todo el mundo era consciente del lazo invisible que los encadenaba. Y así como él retuviese ciertas cosas por su naturaleza cavilosa, que le sometía a ciertas inseguridades, ella, en el polo opuesto en ocasiones, no medía magnitudes, rehén de sus impulsos. Así fue como, intercambiando los papeles de predador y presa, se abalanzó sobre él dándole un beso, mientras le dejaba torpemente tieso. Y las miradas indiscretas, padeciendo entre sonrisas el bochorno ajeno, se diluyeron en sitios diversos del paisaje, tranquilizando sus conciencias, perjurándose que con ello colaboraban con la imperiosa necesidad de intimidad que requería el doblegado Jareth. Gennah, que no cabía en sí de la dicha, se aferró casi delirante a Hoggle:

- ¡Tenemos reina! ¡Tenemos reina!

Con un sonido aterciopelado, Sarah liberó sus labios; y el gesto tierno se diluyó despacio, dócilmente y calmo. Jareth le contemplaba, se hallaba obnubilado; empero mandó al diablo el protocolo aristocrático, y propinóle a su amada besos de nariz por racimos. Ella echó a reír, ruborizada; bien, ahora ya todos lo sabían. Mas en el momento exacto en que él sonreía, una impresión importuna llegó a hincarle el aguijón. Una certeza imperiosa, una alarma inaplazable; un instinto primitivo que le aullaba ciertas verdades.

- Alguien viene – musitó, entonces; no se hallaba seguro de saber cómo, mas sí convencido de la autenticidad de la advertencia – ¡Tenemos que movernos, vienen por nosotros!

La admonición, aunque sorpresiva, habíase manifestado tal cual la visión previa; si Jareth se hallaba en ejercicio de nuevas facultades, era menester tenerle muy en cuenta. Sarah comprendió aquello de inmediato y se dispuso a despabilar el clima de confraternización reinante; asió por la mano al pequeño Toby y sugirió utilizar el intrincado pasaje de grutas para hallar resguardo. No obstante, su tiempo estaba presto, y al acometer sobre las arcadas de las cuevas, éstas se cerraron a la voz y a la orden de quien ya les caía encima. Una nube oscura cubrió los destellos del sol; una nube corpórea, tangible, fragmentada y movediza; los fornidos torsos de una docena de dragones se meneaban, entrelazándose y virando, buscando el mejor punto de descenso. Y entre los árboles moribundos, reminiscencias del fragor de su valiente lucha, el grupo de rebeldes se halló de pronto rodeado, conformando un blanco perfecto para abordar. La intensidad de la ventisca, nacida del batir sempiterno de las alas membranosas, hacía que alzar la vista al cielo resultase arduo, mas el timbre de la voz del comandante era conocido, y al oírle Gennah gritó:

- ¡Ha venido, ha venido! ¡No lo mires, Sarah!


	25. Sin tiempo para pensar

Sin tiempo para pensar

Aferrándose a Sarah por su brazo izquierdo, resuelta como adalid pero tosca en su desacierto, Gennah derrumbóse con ella al suelo, en un atolondrado intento por evitarle un cruce con el fatal miramiento de Wallas; y detrás de ellas, el niño, el mago, Dash y Hoggle, que sugestionados por la terrible nombradía del invasor, creyeron favorecer el obstáculo si se le ceñían por sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Quítense, soy inmune a su poder! – chilló Sarah, avasallada.

- ¡Lo mismo dijiste de mi! – ladró Jareth.

- ¡Esto es diferente!

- ¡No, no lo es!

Un gañido y un resoplo manaron del hocico abierto del dragón rojo, que encabezaba el batallón con Wallas sobre el lomo, escudriñando a rabillo de ojo a sus congéneres; y por un breve momento, aquél encuentro especulado, de ambos líderes en pugna, se estaba llevando a cabo de una vez por todas. Era un muy mal trago, pero necesario al fin; todo pareció detenerse desde su perspectiva, y Jareth y Wallas se observaron. En medio de la sorpresiva confrontación, los soberanos de ambos bandos no cedieron terreno; y se plantaron cara, y se antepusieron a sus vasallos. Aunque inmóviles, cotejaron potencias, entretejiendo miradas, como filosas espadas que se encuentran, colisionan, que se enfrentan y se chocan midiendo fuerza bruta. Volvían a verse luego de aquél tiempo, donde las condiciones eran desiguales, mas a pesar de no haber cambiado naturalezas, hoy el cruce era diferente; un vigor extraño palpitaba en el interior del vencido, y se volvía amenazadoramente a reclamar lo suyo. Como fieras que se miden antes de una batalla, que se circundan para exhibir bravezas y calcular los potenciales ajenos, se examinaron hinchiendo sus tallas, irguiendo la cerviz; el invasor con su porte coloso, y el legítimo, firme desde las plantas de sus pies, con su cabellera ondeante y un relámpago desafiante de cada color en sus ojos. Wallas percibió la equidad de disposiciones, Jareth había recuperado su espíritu; y aunque las circunstancias le fuesen adversas allí estaba, de pie, ante sus narices, tan osado y engreído como él mismo; orgulloso y altivo, como si saberse en inferioridad le importase un bledo. No iba a dejar caer su mirada, no iba siquiera a erizarse la piel; aunque pudiesen desleírlo con un maleficio certero, opondría una peligrosa resistencia y hasta la muerte se mantendría así.

El Hechicero padeció un leve hormigueo, ¿tendría su esbirro, el cuervo, dos dedos más de frente? ¿Su preocupación insistente tendría firmes fundamentos? Empuñó misteriosamente un báculo, dubitativo, tal vez debiese acatar su consejo y eliminarlos a todos. En un relampagueo mental, Jareth auguró los resultados, y lanzando los esquivos dados de su suerte, desplegó su capa como se cubre un vampiro, y todos se desvanecieron, transportados a un sitio incierto, a salvo. Aquello era inesperado; Wallas trabó contienda consigo mismo, su engreimiento de hechicero magnánimo se encarnizó contra la realidad manifiesta: Jareth se le había escapado; aunque de inferior rango, aunque pendiese sobre su cabeza un sortilegio perjuro, se le había escurrido ante sus narices y ante las de todo el mundo.

- ¡Te lo dije! – Graznó el cuervo haciendo sonar su pico a las puertas de su oído - ¡Ahora presta atención a mi consejo: ve por él y elimínalo!

Aquella maniobra les había dispensado al menos unos segundos, y el pequeño ejército de intrépidos huía precipitado a través de las cámaras del laberinto de cavernas, donde hacía tan poco habían logrado escapar con vida. Allí los había llevado el mago, allí los había escondido; tomando partido de los accesos sellados por Wallas, se habían enclaustrado, agazapándose en las profundidades, para especular durante un minúsculo período, cómo saldrían del aprieto. Adelantársele al enemigo no era una opción viable, allá afuera, en el valle, eran tan notorios y palpables como bajo el lente de una lupa, así que parapetarse dentro de las piedras, como estratagema inmediata, era una decisión por demás acertada.

- ¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos…? – Dash exhalaba paranoico; el comité de bienvenida había sabido a pánico en sus mentes, esperaban que todo se desenvolviese en forma diferente.

- ¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado al castillo, ni siquiera a la ciudad! – Chilló Hoggle – ¡No es justo!

- ¡Jamás imaginé que vendría a buscarnos el desquiciado en persona! – Se horrorizó Gennah - ¡Esto es malo, malo, muy malo!

- ¡Yo quería tomar por asalto el castillo! – indignóse Toby.

- ¿Se quieren callar…? – Rugióles Jareth - ¡Necesito escuchar!

Un estampido tronó por dentro, haciendo vibrar la montaña hasta sus cimientos; habían dado con el escondite, demolerlo o emparedarlos dentro sería una deliciosa decisión que Wallas resolvería en breve.

- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Eso? – Espetó Hoggle, temblando de terror - ¿Qué más te da? ¡Todos seremos historia!

Un segundo estrépito arrasó el entorno, e innumerables guijarros, como una lluvia de pedruscos, se desprendieron desde la bóveda revestidos de un halo de polvillo. Todos detuvieron su marcha, casi por instinto, y las muchachas se apiñaron, tiritando de incertidumbre; es que el encuentro había sido tan repentino, que nadie daba crédito a que se hallasen ante el máximo enemigo aquí, a mitad de camino; aún no lograban digerirlo; y si no adquirían escapar de su estupor, toda la montaña les sepultaría vivos. Las bocas calizas se abrieron de nuevo, casi como por un bostezo, y el cuerpo completo del gigante dormido vibró al compás del poderoso encantamiento; el cerro se meneaba, contorsionándose al antojo de su señor, y para la ofensiva turba no hubiese sido más fácil: acorralados los rebeldes dentro, era cuestión de avanzar tomando prisioneros. El ruidoso anuncio gritóle en la mente al mago que tras los primeros destellos de luz irrumpirían también los soldados, y con el fuego ardiente de saberse responsable de su pequeña horda temeraria, adelantóse a ésta con audaces zancadas, y plantándole cara al peligro impuso las manos en pos de la entrada:

- Pues morderá más de lo que puede masticar.

Desde fuera, a las puertas, faroleándose sobre su animal, el comandante en jefe de la cuadrilla ordenó a sus espantajos perpetrar el secuestro; y así fue como uno a uno, blandiendo espada, lanza y jabalina, los obtusos soldados acometieron dentro, llevando consigo a los dragones, siempre como armamento; y así fue como también, en un meandro violento e instantáneo, todos fueron expelidos fuera con la potencia de una detonación. En un frenesí descontrolado, prorrumpiendo voces y rugidos, llovieron dragones y llovió mesnada, a uno y otro flanco del anonadado monarca; granizaron combatientes, desperdigando sus armas, perdiendo cascos, perdiendo corazas; estrellando al cuervo en su nefasto vuelo, y del pobre, casi no quedó nada. Tornó a duras penas sobre su amo, oscilando, casi despenachado, y acercando el pico sobre su oído musitó:

- ¡Te dije!

Wallas estalló en cólera, aquello era un desafío: su oponente se regodeaba en hacer gala de sus poderes, intentando quizá hacerle quedar en ridículo. Se inyectaron en sangre sus ojos, al considerar aquello una burla, y al advertirle entrado en iras, el pajarraco se apresuró a provocar aún más su pavura:

- ¡Desaparécelo, hazlo trizas! No te vienen bien los nervios, estropea tu presencia. ¡Si quieres mantener incólume tu porte, y que no se burlen de tu traza, hazle saber ahora quien manda! Ya sabemos cómo te pones cuando te sobrecargas.

El rabioso guerrero asió al ave del cuello, de no haber estado tan ocupado, la hubiese asesinado primero; y es que no sólo le atosigaba, también le mortificaba con recuerdos, porque el pajarraco hablaba verdades, y hasta el momento era un escalofriante secreto: Wallas perdía el control por completo cuando cedía al arrebato, y en su atropello de nervios, embrutecidas las palabras por escapar de su boca, por utilizarlas como dardos para acribillar a quien quisiera, concluía siempre sus frases con un ataque de hipo. Una vergüenza, un desatino, una crueldad de la naturaleza, que tan grandioso ser y tan ennoblecido, tenga como remate de sus amenazas un sonido dudoso, algo como un _"__¡yup!__"__,_ y aborrecía más que otra cosa que eso se supiera, por lo que mantenía las cosas bajo control por amor a su apariencia.

- ¡Jareth! – Gritó Sarah, estupefacta - ¿Pero qué has hecho?

- ¿Y a ti qué impresión te dio? – Se escandalizó él, sin comprender - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué les diese una mano con lo que venían a hacer?

- ¡Era el dragoncito blanco, y lo boleaste fuera como a una maleta!

- ¿El qué? – chilló Jareth, y por un instante le creyó lunática.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Apresuróse a exponer ella - ¡El que estaba herido y tú salvaste, la noche de las Doncellas!

- Yo no salvé a nadie, sólo te cumplí un capricho – rumió él, desdeñoso – Y te dije que no deberíamos haberlo hecho, ahí tienes tú los resultados.

- ¡Pero estaba herido, pobrecito!

- ¡Pues acabo de verlo muy sano!

- ¡No debiste ser tan rudo!

- ¿Hubieses preferido que te atrapen? ¿Preferirías ir con ellos? ¡Adelante, tienes mi permiso!

La montaña se estremeció por encima de sus cabezas, Wallas se hallaba irritado; no iba a permitir que nadie se burlase de sus procedimientos, y menos un mago, un escalafón por debajo.

- ¡Aaghh…! – Gennah y Dash aullaron; Sarah y el mago enmudecieron, dando por concluido el involuntario espectáculo.

- ¡Vamos, corran, por aquí! – Jadeó Hoggle, escurriéndose a través de un túnel lateral - ¡No se queden ahí parados!

- ¡No! – Le detuvo Jareth - ¡Yo ya estuve ahí, no hay salida! El camino se empina hasta una caída.

- ¿Y cómo saldremos? – Se angustió Toby; la caverna gimió con voz de granito, y unas grietas profundas, como heridas lacerantes, se delinearon veloces sobre los muros; todo el peñón se vendría abajo – ¡Nos harán papilla!

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! – chilló Gennah; Jareth abalanzóse dando trancazos hasta el pasillo por donde Hoggle se hubiese evaporado de no haberle él interrumpido. Arrojó su vista a la lejanía, pareciendo otear un indicio; luego prorrumpió en voces, exaltado:

- ¡Agua! ¡Claro!

- ¿Qué…? – sus compañeros se apelotonaron en torno a su amuleto viviente, con las palmas supinas en alto para cubrirse de la agresión de las piedras arrancadas de la bóveda con cada convulsión. El mago disparóles una mirada apremiante, como invitándoles a seguirle, mas al saltar hacia el frente, el dintel que abría paso al sendero en cuestión se desplomó ante sus narices sepultando para siempre esa opción. Repelidos salvajemente, retrocedieron en medio de una nube de polvo y escombros; Toby y Dash tosieron pujantemente y Jareth, impelido por un nervio irrefrenable, echó a correr en el sentido opuesto, hacia otra gruta. La banda no le perdió pisada, si se hallaba tan inspirado es porque algo planeaba; y efectivamente, sorteando derrumbes y deslizamientos, el ágil cabecilla inmiscuyóse en el interior de una cámara que descendía abruptamente. Nadie se replanteó nada, ni intentaron siquiera discutirlo; allí donde Jareth se escabullera, habrían de seguirlo. El camino se hallaba en franco declive; jamás habían dado con aquél pasaje con anterioridad; pero había algo en su líder, unos instintos innegables, que despertaban en su séquito una confianza galopante; y si aquél coladero les conducía al mismo infierno poco importaba, seguro que él sabría qué hacer.

Todo el monte se embraveció de repente; se quejaron los tabiques y se deslizaron los peñascos; algunas estalactitas se desprendieron, trozando el paisaje como los colmillos satisfechos que se adhieren a su presa, el mundo entero parecióse resquebrajar. La conmoción y el estampido hinchieron todo el espacio vital, devorando cada sitio, arrasando el otrora silencio, haciéndoles vibrar el pecho, aturdiendo sus oídos; mas no cejaban en huir, allí donde los sentidos y las intuiciones le dijeran al mago. Cabalgaron aún un tramo más, y de pronto el tropel se detuvo en seco, habían hallado una gran cámara; húmeda, oscura, inquietante. La atmósfera hallábase cargada de desidia y verdín; las displicentes paredes y el asfixiante techo habíanse revestido de un moho casi tan espeso como la perturbación reinante; era como hallarse inmerso en una copa opaca, sucia y enrarecida. Sin perder siquiera un segundo en cavilaciones, el mago se quitó el talismán del cuello asiéndolo férreamente entre sus dedos, y desplazando el cordel para que oscilase como un péndulo, reclinóse sobre el suelo y observó.

Entre sofocos desesperantes, devenidos de la tétrica escabullida, sus atónitos secuaces le escudriñaron sin más remedio; allí el aire era escaso, y la luz, esquiva; incapaces de soportar el acoso por mucho más tiempo, pero a sabiendas de lo que les convenía, los más pequeños de la tropa azuzaron a Sarah a romper el silencio.

- ¿Jareth? – Resopló ella, exaltada - ¿Qué haces, qué buscas?

- Aquí hay agua – indicó él, severamente enfocado – ¡Hay un río subterráneo que corre aquí debajo, podemos huir por él!

- ¿Qué? – Sarah no alcanzaba a comprender.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? – Chilló él – Te darán un fuerte abrazo, te lo aseguro.

- ¡Pero, no tenemos tiempo para llegar al cauce! – Sollozó Gennah - ¡Entrarán por nosotros, o nos aplastarán vivos! O lo que es peor, nos atraparán al salir afuera.

- ¿Existe alguna forma de apagarla? – Masculló Jareth, molesto – ¡No verán a nadie porque ya he pensado en eso! Y con respecto a hallar el cauce, podrían acercarse y ayudar un poco.

Un estrépito y luego otro les obligaron a enmudecer; esta vez el ensordecedor bullicio se había desencadenado en las bases mismas, muy cerca del suelo que se hallaban pisando. Un estremecimiento en el vientre de la montaña les hizo rodar por tierra, y un trozo de colina se desmoronó con gran escándalo a sus pies; el peñasco se dio de lleno en brutal caída contra el apisonado de la cámara, abriendo en él una inmensa grieta que parecía más bien un cráter.

- ¡Pronto sabremos lo que es ser masacrados...! – tiritó Dash, abrazándose por todos lados; mas escurriéndose hasta el agujero, sin pudor alguno, justificados por la gravedad del momento, Jareth y Toby hundieron sus narices en el vacío para cotejar lo que había en el subsuelo.

- ¡Está ahí! ¡Lo sabía! – rugió el mago, triunfante; ahora todo era cuestión de allegarse a él. Un tercer temblor desestabilizó al clan completo; Wallas les violentaría a salir o los prensaría dentro. Una hendidura laceró la contención de la estructura, abriéndose paso por el suelo como una serpiente viva; y un repentino abismo ensanchó sus puertas para recibirles. Arañando la roca, entre aullidos escalofriantes, el equipo desplomóse con todo y greda hacia el cauce del río, que corría rabioso, enseñoreándose de sus dominios. Pero el desprendimiento no había sido limpio, y truncando la vorágine de su caída, los intrépidos aventureros hallaron cabida entre salientes y relieves donde asirse para no sucumbir bajo el torrente de agua; y allí permanecieron, unos breves instantes, engullendo todo el aire que reclamaban sus cuerpos para eludir el enajenamiento. Unos espetando sorpresa, otros maldiciones, echaron una afanosa ojeada que diese con el modo de descender y escaparse; mas al colaborar desde su pequeño recodo, Toby perdió su precario equilibrio y se precipitó instantáneamente. Jareth se hallaba unos metros por debajo, y al caer irreprimible, el niño, rápido de reflejos, le asió con ferocidad del manto. El mago contuvo el repentino arrastre con un bravío apuntalamiento a las rocas, no se esperaba que lo halasen por la espalda, más de un instante a otro oyó el quejido de sus ropas, y la capa se desprendió.

Volátil, incapaz de detenerlo, Toby contempló de pronto cómo se alejaba de todos ellos, esfumándose en el aire, vencido por las portentosas garras de la gravedad; y en medio de gritos que espetaban su nombre, observó al mago volver el rostro y extender su mano con los dedos en hoz. No era para asirle, no había modo de hacerlo, mas una ligera electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, y la capa que se apelmazara en torno a su complexión, por el impulso de la caída, tornóse barca pequeña que le cobijó dentro. Ante la atónita mirada de sus congéneres, y resoplando con avidez por el sobresalto, el niño hallóse improvistamente en el interior de una pequeña barcaza suspendida en el aire; Jareth se dejó caer en el interior, haciéndole compañía, y uno a uno el resto de sus acólitos le imitaron con peculiar prisa. Dash calculó mal las distancias, sobrepasando en ímpetu el impulso necesario, y debió ser asido por el rabo ante sus continuas quejas por hallarse chamuscado.

- ¡Vamos Hoggle, no querrás perdértelo! – vociferó Toby al duende, que se negaba tozudamente a despegarse del muro; había observado la pifia de Dash y temía correr la misma suerte, aunque con menor ventaja pues no contaba con rabo por donde sujetarle.

- ¡Me he perdido de muchas cosas en la vida! – Gruñó, cobardemente – ¡Puedo prescindir de otra!

- ¡Pues no nos vengas luego con tus lloros! – Enfurecióse el mago - ¡Nosotros nos vamos, ahí te quedas!

Jareth giró sobre sí mismo para olvidarse del asunto, mas tropezó con una súplica anhelosa, suspendida en la mirada de Sarah, y comprendiendo de inmediato la naturaleza de su deseo, bufó disgustado al sentirse impelido a concedérselo. Sin mediar palabras entre ellos, el mago regresó en pos del enano, y al alcanzar el límite de la barcaza, descargó un taconeo irreverente sobre la muralla que debilitó las salientes y éstas abandonaron a Hoggle en brazos de una ostentosa caída, hacia el interior de la embarcación.

- Así es más rápido – ironizó Jareth ante su enamorada; y al hallarse ella presta a regañarlo, la balsa zarandeóse por completo lanzándose a las aguas.

El torrente era violento y aceleraba fragoso, desdibujándose, como en corcovos, en sus irracionales torbellinos e impetuosas tempestades. Y sumidos en el caos del chapoteo, respingando sobre la superficie como sobre el lomo de un caballo, la pequeña embarcación huyó expedita y fulminante con sus tripulantes aferrados con garras y con dientes. Y a cada vuelta, y a cada rodeo, exaltábanse los ánimos, procurando compensar el peso para no dar un giro de campana; y meneábanse, y se aseguraban, y tornaban luego a sus sitios, entre quejas, exclamaciones y algún que otro resquicio demencial. Alterados hasta lo sumo, sobregirados por la instigación del momento, hubo quien estalló en risas y quien le reprendió a los gritos; y encaramado a la proa, examinando el frenesí de la carrera, Toby se echó de panza afianzado a la madera, exhalando su excitación en hurras.

- ¿Te diviertes, camarada? – ladró Jareth al pequeño.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! – gritó el niño con desenfreno; mas al atisbar allá a lo lejos, una pendiente que se abría, el mago se parapetó imitándole, hincando los dedos en cualquier hendija.

- ¡Pues aquí viene lo bueno…!

Un destello agudo les cegó instantáneamente, el cielo abierto pareció engullirlos; era la cresta de la marejada, el fin del camino. Era una pendiente algo pronunciada, madre de una cascada, y aunque el salto mereciese un aullido, lograron pues, salir indemnes. Mientras la balsa naufragaba, rebotando aún estridente, el mago no olvidó lo planeado y sopló suavemente sobre la superficie de las ondas; un débil halo conquistó las aguas, un espíritu blanquecino, que se arrojó luego a las riveras y escaló cubriendo cada sitio. Un manto de niebla espesa, astuto escamoteo, había germinado en la mente de Jareth y ahora cobraba vida; y procurándose con ello una huida escondida, animó a sus compañeros a seguirle, a desembarcar e inmiscuirse en el placer del contragolpe.

Hoggle y Dash saltaron a la orilla, hundiéndose entre las matas de junco y totoras; detrás brincaron los demás, procurando recordar dónde les habían visto caer, para no pisarlos. Antes de continuar, Jareth extendió su mano hacia la barca y, recuperándola como la capa originaria, la agitó con fuerza para dejarla seca; empero una puntura le caló el pecho, igual a la que padeciera en un comienzo de la aventura; oh, no, otra vez, no…

Algunos trozos de ladera cedieron ante el peso del zarandeo y de los años, profiriéndoles en su escándalo una excusa más para avanzar rápido.

- Creo que está muy enojado… - musitó Toby, temblando, mas no de miedo, sino de emoción.

- Eso no es enojo, es preocupación – apuntó el mago, delineando una pérfida sonrisa – Desde ahora se los digo: nos espera lo más arduo, pero no teman. Si está aterrado es porque sabe de lo que seremos capaces.

- Si llegamos hasta aquí… - añadió Hoggle, reanimado – No veo qué tan difícil pueda ser.

- ¡Muy bien, vamos! – Sarah palpitó la misma resolución, la manada entera se hallaba fortalecida, y como si una marcha se tocase en sus adentros, se aventuraron con regodeo a perturbar la paz del invasor.

- ¡Derriba esa montaña de una vez, qué esperas! – chilló el cuervo, enajenado; de haberle sido posible hubiese colaborado con el derrumbe a topetazos.

- ¡Si lo hago aplastaré a la chica también, borrico! – le rugió el amo, y el ave erizó las plumas, hastiada.

- ¡Qué importa! – Insistió - ¡Tienes que aplastar al ilusionista ése! ¡Mira, mira! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Niebla? ¿Qué crees que intenta? ¡Hazme caso de una vez y no tendrás más problemas!

- ¿Quieres que le detenga? – Wallas lanzó un suspiro, hallando otra vez sus cabales; se sometió a su propio gobierno infligiéndose templanza, no debía descuidar su imagen - Creo que te preocupas demasiado, botarate, y espero que con esto cierres el pico; es por tu causa que la palabra _molestia _tiene sentido.

Alzando el báculo regiamente, el usurpador deslizó una sonrisa; sus ojos negros resplandecieron, como implacable ébano, mientras su cabalgadura gañía, anticipándose a la tempestad que sobrevendría.

- Nos vamos a casa – musitó Wallas, y desatándose la furia de los elementos, arreció sobre el valle una espantosa tormenta, que castigó salvaje las inmediaciones. Se ennegrecieron los cielos; llovieron rayos, como las gotas de un despiadado aguacero, y con monstruoso acerbo soplaron vientos, barriendo con todo lo que se interponía ante ellos. El ensoberbecimiento de Wallas era despreocupado; si con las garras de la ventisca expelía dragones y soldados de su bando, carecía de valor; se divertía martirizando tanto a rivales como a aliados. Así fue como la colosal borrasca esparció por los aires los resabios que aún quedasen de los pinos incendiados, y agitó las aguas del río en un fragor sádico; y los dragones incautos, esparcidos por el valle luego del encuentro con el poder del mago, fueron arrollados aún más por la cólera que se estaba manifestando. El pequeño grupo de insurrectos halló refugio en sus instintos primarios, y lanzándose de panza al suelo, resistieron el embate despiadado. Empero Dash, diminuto y liviano, fue arrancado de su trinchera por una orla imprevista, y al alzarse en pos del rescate, Hoggle fue arrebatado también. Sarah intentó hallarles, alejándose imprudente de su protector, mas unas manos le asieron de repente y su vista se nubló. Desvaneciéndose, como un espejismo ocasional, los obtusos duendes que aún se hallaban cerca de su amo, fueron removidos del paisaje rumbo al alcázar, y en medio de la magnitud de la tromba, la niebla contendiente fue diluida abandonando a los rebeldes a su suerte.

Un silbido distante, como una brisa que aúlla o quizá llora, engulló de repente el atronador fenómeno, llevándose consigo al creador del desconcierto; Wallas se evaporaba, volviéndose a su madriguera, con una seguridad alarmante aferrada al rostro, como quien sabe muy bien lo que hace. Al alzar la vista por sobre la hierba, Jareth le observó marcharse, legando un tendal de caos como monumento, y algo no le supo a remanso ni a confianza; es que el rival se había retirado sin siquiera sitiarle, sin enfrentarle ni buscar un duelo. Y no es que se hallase en desventaja, ambos sabían que en materia de poderío y potestad, Jareth llevaba las de perder; así que su partida sin el más leve desafío, sin siquiera un juramento, le aguijoneó con presentimientos peligrosos, ¿qué se traería entre manos? La desolación descendió sobre la planicie como un relente frío, absoluto; la cesación repentina, luego del azote intempestivo acrecentó aún más el silencio que manó después, tal como el que surge al quedar vacío un cementerio.

Unas manitos álgidas le tomaron por el cuello, alzándose por sobre la espesura; Toby se había aproximado, serpenteando hacia él, debatiéndose con el gélido cansancio, y con un resoplo interminable, fruto de la urgencia y la conciencia del trance, extinguió sus últimas fuerzas en llamarle la atención, zamarreándolo.

- ¡Jareth! ¡Sarah no está! ¡Se la han llevado!

Incorporándose de inmediato, impulsado casi por un salto, un universo de desazones se le derramó encima cuando confirmó las palabras del niño. Incrementóse su palidez conforme dispersaba su mirada alrededor obstinado, escrutando a vuelo de pájaro sus proximidades y la lejanía; mas de su amada no había ya rastros, la habían tomado, la habían raptado, la habían arrancado de su lado, sin que hubiese logrado atisbarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea! – espetó furioso, y mudóse su semblante en una ira aguerrida; se encendieron sus ojos en la desesperación de haberle perdido, y arrojó su mirada a los cielos en un gesto resuelto de sed de contienda. Comprendió rápidamente, al acuchillar el horizonte con la vista, que su amada era llevaba al palacio, donde quién sabe lo que le aguardaba, y se dispuso a remontar el vuelo, a fin de salvar distancias con mayor celeridad.

- ¡Hoggle! – Chilló Gennah, alarmada, estirando cada letra como en un cántico - ¡Hoggle!

- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!

De un sobresalto a otro, Gennah, Toby y Jareth volvieron sus rostros consternados en pos del desgarrador lamento, y en medio de la fronda, que tornábase cada vez más limpia, un adefesio blanco de enormes proporciones se aproximaba raudamente con algo verdoso adherido.

- ¡Aaaggh! ¡Me va a comer! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!

Gennah y Toby se echaron atrás, repelidos por el espanto repentino, y de veloces movimientos, Jareth abrió una depresión en el suelo con el tronar de sus dedos, que detuvo al ingobernable bólido y a sus víctimas accidentales. El niño y el elfo contemplaron entonces, con todo el asombro que ameritaba el esperpento, a sus entrañables amigos escapando de las proximidades de un dragón desorientado por los efectos de la ira de dos encantamientos rivales. Ante la inseguridad propia, nada mejor que exhibirse fiero, así que, por si acaso, alzó el morro y despuntó colmillos, aunque al destinatario menos indicado.

- ¡Tú, engendro del averno…! – rugió Jareth ante la amenaza; Púlsar encrespó la mirada, había reconocido el tono de su voz. Sí, el mismo matiz, el mismo énfasis para prorrumpir advertencias, el mismo dejo de malhumor de quien alguna vez le salvara. Y aunque se le hinchiera el pecho de una extraña gratitud y empatía, su contraparte no se hallaba dispuesta; regresándose a su inquietud primaria, al corroborar que Púlsar no les significaba inminencia, Jareth giró sobre sí rememorando a Sarah. Por un momento olvidóse del resto, que le observaba tieso a la espera de directrices; mas tan sólo era capaz de enfocarse en su amada, y les ignoró por completo. Toby percibió el débil oscilar de sus pupilas, como rastreando un pensamiento; y es que el mago maquinaba a galope tendido, la manera de rescatarla. En cuanto hubo saltado hacia el frente, decidido, el niño supo que su maestro emprendería el viaje sin ellos, y asiéndole por la ropa le retuvo ágilmente.

- ¡Jareth! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

El mago les arrojó una mirada impaciente, cada segundo, cada minuto contaba, y ellos se los dilapidaban con cada indicación que aguardaban. Tiempo… tiempo era lo que le faltaba; y su flamantes facultades danzaban en un vaivén esquivo y burlón, como esperando con ello extenuarle. Si tan sólo fuese un rayo para surcar el cielo hasta el castillo… pero como lechuza era frustrante siquiera pensarlo; con un diseño grácil y majestuoso, había trocado misterio por velocidad. Entonces, echando mano a todo cuanto le rodeaba, su mente le sorprendió con una propuesta, y sus ojos resplandecieron de avidez al considerarla realizable.

- Tú… - musitó, artero y admirado por la brillantez de la conjetura; se acercó al pálido animal que le observase desconfiado y retuvo la brida de un zarpazo – Tú nos llevarás a todos…

- ¿Qué? – Sus compañeros le escudriñaron atónitos – ¡No hablas en serio…!

Al dragón tampoco pareció agradarle la proposición, y se lo hizo saber de una sola dentellada; mas enceguecido por la urgencia del peligro que pendía sobre Sarah, Jareth se sulfuró del todo. Empuñó la brida, como quien está dispuesto a trenzarse en disputa, y al advertir el fuego en su sangre, Púlsar se sometió panza arriba. Había abierto sus quijadas, desnudando todos sus colmillos, y una hedionda lengua pastosa se desenrolló sobre un flanco de su hocico, como si de un perro se tratase. Sus amigos se hallaban fascinados; Púlsar, conciliador astuto, había pincelado en el interior de sus pupilas un dejo de devoción con el fin de inspirar un océano de compasión en su nuevo domador, mas a éste se le retorcieron las tripas, y sólo deseó apresurar la cuestión.

- Por alguna condenada razón, yo te caigo bien pero tú a mí, no. Así que no intentes nada raro si quieres vivir para contarlo.


	26. ¿No me conoces?

¿No me conoces?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo la mantendrás inconsciente? – una voz ronca se arrancó de un sector oscuro de la habitación; sobre el remate de la chimenea, pavoneándose en torno al calor del fuego, el cuervo meneaba el morro sin perder detalle de lo que hallábase haciendo su amo.

- Lo suficiente – le respondió Wallas, secamente.

- Sinceramente, no espero que funcione.

- A nadie le importa tu opinión.

Sumida en una impávida palidez, tendida sobre un lecho suntuoso de acabados repujados y ornamentales, Sarah fluctuaba entre ensoñaciones imprecisas, a merced de las garras de su captor. La Habitación Real, débilmente iluminada por el fragor de las llamas, se hallaba escasamente decorada; junto al hogar, dormitaba una silla antigua de madera labrada, sitio escogido por Wallas para dar inicio a su plan; delante de ésta, una cama encumbrada, lúgubre y sombría, que ostentaba en sus realces, mantas y respaldares una inextinguible uniformidad de tonos azabache, que al dispersarse por encima y por debajo del dosel impregnaba el alma de melancolía y abatimiento. A uno y a otro lado de la misma, pendiendo del frígido muro, cuatro cabezas cortadas de ojos flamígeros observaban inmutables la escena; de un dragón distinto cada una; y al abrigo de la penumbra, acariciadas por la danza de las llamas, tornábanse monstruosas, como a la inminente espera de recuperar la vida.

- Será mejor que te marches. No quiero que sospeche – Wallas se reclinó sobre la silla y se ladeó levemente, descansando la cabeza sobre un puño cerrado.

- Me es inverosímil que ella te ceda su voluntad a ti – masculló el ave, aprestándose a partir – Creo que pierdes el tiempo.

- Claro que lo hará – sonrió el hechicero – Y lo hará sin darse cuenta, ya verás.

- Si, eso puedo verlo – ironizó el cuervo, desfilando su mirada desde arriba hacia abajo a través del nuevo atuendo de su amo – Luces encantador.

- ¡Cierra el pico, canalla! – Espetó Wallas, y de haber poseído labios, el ave hubiese dibujado una mueca socarrona – Sabes muy bien que es necesario. Ella no se dará por enterada, y gobernaré su voluntad, que es de hierro. Fundida a mí, no volveré a hallar oponente que se mida conmigo, jamás.

- ¿Piensas conservarla en ese estado toda la eternidad? – se burló el ave.

- Ya pensaré en algo – sonrió el hechicero, aliñándose el cuello de la camisa – Para cuando sea dueño de su voluntad, conducirla a donde yo quiera no será problema.

El cuervo agitó su renegrido plumaje en un gesto de escepticismo, irguiéndolo irreverentemente, luego expandió las alas y se marchó, abandonando a la joven junto al impostor. Una atmósfera cargada de desazón invadió cada rincón, y Sarah fue despertada a la orden de un tenue movimiento en las manos de Wallas. Recuperar la consciencia le significó embeberse de toda aquella angustia casi repentinamente; y a medida que sus ojos verdes abrían sus puertas suavemente, su mente se debatía entre la confusión y la acuciante impresión de peligro.

Su mirada se enfocó entonces en las siluetas que se recortaban sobre los muros; hocicos abiertos y ojos vivaces le recibieron, en un fulgor casi demoníaco. Repelida, impresionada, dio un respingo inesperado ante la desagradable sorpresa, mas una voz profunda y familiar le ofreció descanso y consuelo.

- Tranquila, tranquila… – susurró una sombra reclinada en la silla. – Por fin despiertas.

Sarah aguzó la vista; creyó reconocer a quien hablaba, mas… necesitaba otra pista. Alarmada, ante la desorientación que le transmitía un entorno tan hostil y la inquietante escolta que le aguardaba, un leve temblor se apoderó de sus extremidades. Dos ojos fúlgidos, almendrados, le observaban fijos de entre las tinieblas; y al acercarse astutamente como al descuido, para atizar el fuego, el farsante le permitió observarle con mayor detenimiento.

- ¿Jareth…? – Sarah se paralizó ante el descubrimiento – Jareth, ¿Qué ocurrió, dónde estamos?

Aquel embaucador ataviado, elegantemente dispuesto, volvió su mirada hacia ella placiéndose en el dibujo de una sonrisa pérfida.

- Tranquila… - repitió; el matiz de su voz era inconfundible – Te lo has perdido todo, pero puedo ponerte al tanto si lo deseas.

- ¿Me he perdido… de qué? – su ansiedad aumentaba conforme cruzaban palabras, le era imposible recordar nada, mucho menos comprender.

- ¡De todo! – rió su acompañante – Pero lo bueno es que se acabó, Sarah, estás a salvo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lástima que no pudiste verme – Jareth pareció acomodarse los guantes, mientras expandía más su jactanciosa sonrisa – Estuve para el aplauso. Pero bueno, otra vez será. He recuperado el reino, he destruido al invasor, ¿qué más puedo contarte? No hay sitio para tu temor, aquí conmigo.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Sarah parpadeó, como quien intenta deshacer un espejismo - Y yo… ¿Y qué ocurrió conmigo? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

- Supongo que recordarás que fuiste secuestrada – sentenció Jareth de mala gana, la muchacha demandaba más información de la que él deseaba otorgarle – Bien, te retuvieron inconsciente, no sabíamos cuánto tiempo tardarías en despertar. Pero, ya ves… ¡voilà!

Sarah sobrevoló con su mirada los cuatro ángulos de la sala, todo lucía tan lóbrego, como si una desesperanza lloviera a cántaros; por alguna extraña circunstancia, su ser entero se colmó de aprensión, y le fue imposible palpar aquél sabor a triunfo que el mago intentaba demostrarle real. Había algo allí, una esencia, una entidad, una inmanencia pestilente que le llevó a considerar la posibilidad de hallarse próxima a su propia muerte. Pero ¿por qué se sentía así, tan horrible? ¿Cómo era posible que así se dieran las cosas? Naturalmente, - porque su alma ya lo tenía aprendido - arrojó su mirada sobre su amado buscando un refugio, y buscando, por qué no, el amparo de sus brazos, que tan eficaces se habían demostrado para mitigar su temor. Más al hacerlo, un ápice desconocido de inquietud le laceró de lado a lado, y ello incrementó su aflicción. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hallar descanso en la mirada del mago? ¿Dónde lo había escondido, y se lo negaba, mezquino? Sus ojos se hallaban tan vacíos como la negritud de la noche, estériles, fríos, aunque se hallasen revestidos de azul y de ocre. Algo no marchaba bien, algo era distinto. Pero no supo concebir por qué; sus luminosos bríos se hallaban detenidos por la brutalidad de la sorpresa, y en un estado pendular, dubitativo, se retrotrajo a aguardar, a aguardar lograr discernirlo.

Wallas percibió el estado propicio; la anarquía que reinaba entre sus ideas le resultaría poderosa herramienta; y, avasallando su capacidad de comprensión, para no cederle tiempo a reconsiderar sus dudas, se incorporó de su sitio y se aproximó, blandiendo jovialmente la capa. Los ojos de Sarah habían vuelto a danzar sobre la cama, desesperada, intentando explicarse qué pasaba; y cuando la manta desdibujó sus formas en pos de una hendidura, prorrumpió su mirada al frente, sobresaltada: Jareth se había sentado a los pies y le acechaba, como esperando recibir algo a cambio.

Ante su atónita expresión, Wallas hallóse impaciente, había considerado que ella no demoraría tanto en abandonar sus preocupaciones; pero había venido a resultar un poco más concienzuda, y esa no era una cualidad deseable para él.

- ¡Sarah…! – Sonrió, con duplicidad - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Me miras como si me desconocieras! Soy, yo, preciosa, soy yo. Mira…

Jareth ofreció sus manos a la joven por sobre donde danzaba un cristal.

- Esto siempre te ha gustado – se ufanó, él; Sarah observaba, aturdida; sí, aquello era cierto, pero…

- ¡Nunca pensé que debería demostrártelo! – Bromeó el mago, con hilaridad aparente - ¿Qué pretendes comprobar, que yo soy yo? ¿Y tú eres tú? Tal vez debiera echar un ojo… ¿qué opinas?

Sarah tiritaba; era tan… tan real… Sus gestos, su habla, su denuedo natural… entonces, ¿Por qué se manifestaba en ella esa certeza de hallarse ante un farsante? ¿Un mecanismo secreto quizá? ¿Un mecanismo íntimo? No lograba precisar los motivos que lo impelían, pero un instinto prístino le aullaba _cuidado_. Wallas lo discernió, y le irritó sobremanera, ¿por qué no lograba convencerla? Tal vez estaba hablando demasiado y actuando muy poco; o todo lo contrario; o quizá fuese menester apabullarle de ambos modos. Si la joven se hallaba llamando a gritos al raciocinio, era necesario truncarle las salidas.

- Sarah, cásate conmigo.


	27. A las puertas

A las puertas

El azote de las ráfagas era por demás violento, y con sus melenas furiosamente ondeantes – los que gozaban de cabellera – los devenidos en jinetes místicos se apelmazaron sobre la espina de Púlsar para minimizar la resistencia al viento.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Me vuelo! – chillaba Dash, atenazándose a las ropas de Toby.

- ¡No te conviene hacerlo! – Ladró Hoggle casi en un resoplo - ¡Al menos no desde esta altura!

- ¡Creo que me desvanezco! – Aulló Gennah - ¿Pueden detener esto?

El imponente embolse de la corriente por debajo de las alas del dragón blanco expandió sus membranas casi rozando sus propios límites, enarbolándose, majestuosas, bajo el férreo mando de sus omnipotentes tendones, labradas por una eternal red de cursos sanguíneos, tan delgados y tupidos como las nervaduras de una hoja. Con cada engullir de aquellas ondas, un sonido seco y enérgico, fruto del blandir de sus alas, escoltaba cada resoplo del hocico, de ollares inmensos y extendidos, como una chimenea humeante; y su pecho pendular, de vigoroso cauce, era un acordeón de carbón vivo, encendido, que expulsaba con potencia el ardor de la pira que llevaba dentro. Su continuo exhalar era toda una melodía; profunda, portentosa; y fluctuaba sobre el entorno, como una remembranza continua de que se hallaban sobre el lomo de una criatura fantástica. Secundando la recia armadura de su piel, un ralo pelaje entrecano, casi imperceptible a la vista pero muy tangible al tacto, se hallaba disperso por todo su cuerpo, conteniendo el valioso calor dentro; y deslizándose por sobre su pescuezo, por sobre la cornisa de sus formidables vértebras, un manojo tupido se enseñoreaba también, albino, como las crines erectas de un caballo. Coronando la base del cuello, a modo de decorado, uno o dos mechones largos, a cada lado de las clavículas. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un animal formidable, - y de no ser por su peculiar talante - muy útil también para el ejército; mas Púlsar era como un diamante para la guarnición de gnomos: rígido, empedernido, durísimo; solo un carácter parecido era capaz de retraerle de sus tozudas ideologías, a menos que él mismo, por voluntad engendrada, dispusiese sus instintos a los pies de quien deseara.

Hebras agrestes le entrelazaron los dedos; Toby acariciaba el pelaje para convencerse de que aquello era cierto. De haber adquirido potestad del insulso análisis maduro lo hubiese puesto en duda, en absoluto, mas su alma inmaculada de pueriles preconceptos aceptaba lo que observaba como el más valioso suceso a atesorar. Aferrado a las espaldas de su maestro, despuntó su naricilla en un leve ladeo y oteó los horizontes; sobre el lomo del salvaje, todo se veía tan distante, tan pequeño... y el viento arreciaba fiero, amenazante, como la criatura que osaba rasgarlo al medio. Algún día conmemoraría todo aquello… con un sabor alarmante y quimérico. Un inquietante vértigo electrificó su estómago, y prefirió enmascararlo articulando palabras, antes que le sobreviniera un vahído.

- Me muero… - fue todo lo que logró exhalar.

- ¡Ya, ya! – Bufó Jareth, molesto – ¿Tendré que irlos juntando de a uno, todos tiesos?

- ¿Habías volado antes en uno de éstos? – inquirió el pequeño; el mago se volvió apenas para verle.

- No.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- Porque no le temo a nada.

- Oh, ¿en serio? – Toby emuló la respuesta típica de su modelo, pero apuntando con su dedo a algún espacio abierto allá adelante - ¿Ni siquiera a eso?

- ¡Ay, maldita sea!

- ¡Aaagggh! – todo el mundo comprimió sus pulmones desprendiendo un bramido, y se compactaron sobre Púlsar en el momento preciso; otro dragón se les vino encima, verdoso, como enmohecido; era uno del áscar, y traía un congénere más consigo. Cerráronse en fila ante los intrusos, precipitáronse sobre ellos; Púlsar y sus acompañantes fueron espoleados a un violento cabeceo para eludir el impacto.

Habían alcanzado las afueras de Palacio, y les habían divisado; era la guardia Real que les recibía a mordiscos y coletazos, pues fuego tenían impedido expeler. No habían sospechado nada al descubrir a Púlsar que se aproximaba, después de todo, era miembro; mas al acortarse las distancias, su llamativo cargamento disparó las alarmas del castillo entero. Jareth se impacientó sobremanera, era una demora más, una que le alejaba con burlona premeditación de los brazos de su amada. Quién sabe qué sucesos horrendos eran factibles de ocurrirle, le era inadmisible tolerar más pérdida de tiempo; sin embargo la carga enemiga parecía muy bien plantada, toda una amenaza para su inexperto batallón.

Aquella bienvenida crispó los nervios del dragón níveo; querían pelear, ¿eh? E hinchió su pecho, y expelió un rugido; se encolerizaron sus ojos y babeó el hocico.

- ¡Quieto, bobalicón! – Le gritó el mago, enfurecido - ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¡Te desollarán vivo! ¡Abajo, abajo!

Púlsar volvió el semblante, iracundo; nadie le diría qué hacer. Jareth advirtió su intento de amenaza cuando le rozó con sus colmillos la bota, y en un arranque exacerbado, con la mirada al rojo vivo, sujetó el cabestro, enardecido, y señaló el bosque contiguo:

- ¡Que te muevas, te digo!

Púlsar expandió sus pupilas en un instante estupefacto, y al siguiente halar de brida, obedeció de inmediato. ¿Qué clase de domador le cabalgaba, que con ningún ademán le intimidaba? Taconeándole las ancas, el mago le demostró la urgencia, y con un leve alabeo, virando de lado, el huraño dragón blanco se sumergió entre la arboleda. El dosel entero zumbó ante la arremetida, y desdibujáronse los contornos de cada árbol; reclináronse como en reverencia las plantas, y crepitaron los tallos. Maniobrar entre los troncos no fue tarea sencilla, mas Jareth sabía que para los perseguidores tampoco; y al alcanzar el frondoso centro, con enmarañados brazos de follaje intenso, ordenó detenerse a Púlsar y lo camufló dentro. A estas alturas era de dominio público, y no le era menester al mago explicarles nada: sus poderes fluctuaban, no podía confiar en ellos. Echar mano a los humildes encantamientos, era lo único seguro en ese momento. Así fue como, evocando un infantil juego, mimetizó sus cuerpos con el verdor del entorno, pareciendo desaparecer por completo.

- Que nadie vaya a estornudar ahora – amenazó Hoggle, mientras el grupo aguardaba expectante.

- En cuanto nos pierdan, nos vamos – suplicó Gennah.

- ¿Se pueden quedar callados? – rugió el mago, a media voz, y volvió su vista al frente, atrincherada bajo el flequillo.

Los dos guardias descendieron, cada uno en su cabalgadura, y arengaron a sus bestias a olfatear alguna pista. Jareth empuñó las riendas, preparado para un asalto; procurado en el instante adecuado, el elemento sorpresa jugaría de su lado. Mas el desconcierto fue para él y para el resto de sus amigos, ya que incapaz de evadir sus instintos, Púlsar se arrojó en ataque fortuito, dejándolos caer al piso. Advirtiendo al vuelo el desatino, convenciéndose de su condición de insensato, los sorprendidos compañeros estallaron en gritos, mientras su dragón blanco se retorcía en lucha con los que le habían desafiado hace un rato:

- ¡No, no! ¡Quieto, quieto!

- ¡Lo matarán, está loco!

- Creo que dimos con un animal rabioso; Jareth: fulmínalo.

Su capa dibujó una curva en la orla de la brisa: Jareth saltaba de su sitio en defensa de su devenida bestia de guerra. Encendido a causa del hecho, y habiéndole visto hacer maravillas, Toby salió despedido tras él para participar del bullicio. Ya basta de niño pequeño, ya basta de ser desvalido, tomó cuanto guijarro halló en el piso y propinóselo a los soldados. El mago atrapó una vara entre sus manos, evadiendo el fragor de las quijadas, y partiéndola en dos la hundió en la tierra, a cada flanco de su cuerpo. Una energía centellante se propagó por sobre el terreno, y dos árboles se sometieron, como en solemne reverencia, clavando sus ramas en la tierra, capturando a los dragones dentro. Púlsar rodó por la inercia de la trifulca, y al contemplar al mago en las proximidades, supo que le había salvado de nuevo. Su incivil mentecilla se columpió de lado a lado, admirado por la benevolencia de aquél sujeto de ojos extraños, y un incierto impulso nuevo, tan infrecuente como cándido, afloró en su agreste interior, colmando su corazón de lo que los seres refinados tildaban de gratitud y dicha. Confuso, dislocado, observó avanzar a Jareth, mas éste no se le abalanzaba para consolar sus ánimos, sino para prorrumpir en reprimendas:

- ¡Demonio de bruto que me has resultado! ¿No podrías ser más astuto…?

El tosco animalejo, amedrentado por su amo involuntario y circunstancial, aplastóse sobre la hierba y comenzó a gimotear; el mago recuperó la brida, y junto a ella recrudecióse su mal humor.

- ¡No me interesa de qué bando seas! – Le amenazó a viva voz - ¡Tú estás conmigo ahora, y no vas a pestañear sin que yo lo sepa! ¿Oíste...?

- ¡Miren, miren! – Gritó Toby - ¡No los dejen escapar!

- ¡Por ellos, Dash! – chilló Hoggle, y acometieron sobre los gnomos del ejército Real. Aunque la fuga intentó perpetrarse, los redujeron entre todos, actuando casi como por reflejo, como una manada de bárbaros. Hoggle y Dash se apoderaron de sus adversarios; los sujetaron por los brazos mientras Gennah enarbolaba un palo; Toby estalló en carcajadas y la pequeña batahola se sumió en un descomunal festejo, a causa de la victoriosa arremetida.

- ¡Somos unos salvajes! – aulló el elfo, feliz y sobresaltado.

- ¡Silencio! – Rugió Jareth, hastiado de semejante escándalo - ¡Son uno peor que el otro! ¿Han involucionado, acaso?

Durante unos segundos, no voló ni un insecto, el bramido del líder habíase expandido en la superficie arrasando el entorno por completo; y llevándose los dedos a la sien, como cada vez que perdía el juicio, Jareth cerró los ojos, resoplando.

- ¡Dios! ¿Dónde está Sarah cuando la necesito? – y en aquél preciso instante, asaltado por el recuerdo, abrió nuevamente los ojos, exaltado – Sarah… ¡Dios mío!

Halando ferozmente la brida, el mago exigió a Púlsar incorporarse; y respondiendo el majestuoso dragón, se colocó a su disposición. El animal se hallaba impresionado, muy a gusto con su notoria impronta; y aunque había servido para las tropas de Wallas, aquél hechicero no se asemejaba en nada a este pintoresco mago. Había algo en él que le tornaba extraordinario; y a pesar de que sus sesos no le permitiesen entender el por qué, Púlsar comenzaba a sentir que le caía muy bien.

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. – Jareth se acercó a su comitiva y ésta lo rodeó formando un círculo – Vamos a dividirnos. Será más difícil dar con nosotros y cortarnos el paso.

- Tú – señaló el mago, asiendo a uno de los soldados del chaleco - Había un segundo acceso al castillo, a través de un canal oculto, ¿sigue allí, o ese pelmazo lo deshizo también?

- E-ese canal ya no existe – tartamudeó el hombrecillo – Wallas lo ha secado. Hay un ejército descomunal allí abajo, un ejército de esclavos. Trabajan en una mina, han descubierto que hay cobalto.

- ¿Qué? – Gennah y Toby cruzaron miradas de desconcierto.

- ¿Para qué lo quiere? – continuó el mago, amenazador.

- N-no lo sé, lo usa para su comercio personal.

- ¿Para comerciar? – ironizó Hoggle - ¡Si esa porquería no tiene valor!

- Imita muy bien a la plata – indicó Jareth, suspicaz – Y es muy venenoso… ¿Adula reinos lejanos con regalos inapropiados?

- ¿Y los envenena con eso? – se inquietó Toby; transcurrieron unos segundos, en un mutismo casi palpable.

- Como sea… - retomó Jareth, determinado. Giró sobre sus talones y distribuyó cometidos – Hoggle: tú y la loca al ducto secreto que se ha vuelto mina, ¿sabes dónde está el acceso? Bajo la torre esquinera. Te darás cuenta; llevaste mucho tiempo ensañándote con los espinos que crecen ahí.

- ¡Oh, sí, esos condenados espinos! Nunca los pude arrancar del muro.

- Ahora entiendes por qué.

Jareth se dirigió esta vez a Toby, pero antes de articular palabra, su percepción fue arrollada por la tierna edad del niño. Era tan joven, tan pequeñito, ¿se atrevería a asignarle misión, o preferiría dejarle oculto? Empero cada pieza resultaba imprescindible, y aquél muchachito, de enormes ojos vivaces, era poseedor de más claridad mental que muchos de sus secuaces.

- Toby – le llamó severamente. Al niño se le hinchió el pecho de orgullo, como un valiente guerrero; habían pronunciado su nombre, incluyéndolo en los designios, y lo había hecho nada menos que su maestro – Tú y Dash… Tú y Dash atacarán por fuera. Lleven al dragón con ustedes, quiero que intenten alcanzar las barbacanas, al menos. Necesitaré distracción, necesitaré tiempo. Yo iré a la torre de homenaje, de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Sarah está ahí? – quiso saber el niño.

- Porque sé lo que hace un tirano – Jareth dejó escapar sus palabras con un resabio amargo, tal como si se considerase de la misma condición en el pasado. Le resultó sumamente extraño, pero acababa de caer en la cuenta de que algo dentro de sí había cambiado; ya no pertenecía a esa categoría, se hallaba más encumbrado. Disipando el desconcierto, relegando sus reflexiones para otro momento, se colocó de cuclillas ante el pequeño, que le observaba como a un soberano - Yo te traeré a tu hermana; tú no me falles en esto.

- ¡No lo haré, señor!

Su respuesta pendió del oxígeno circundante como bálsamo rejuvenecedor, como aliciente enérgico; Jareth esgrimió una mueca de campante satisfacción y apuntó a todo el resto:

- Bien, ¿qué quiero? Que armen todo el escándalo que puedan. Desaten los animales de la guarnición, liberen rehenes, generen incendios, ¡echen abajo el castillo si así les place, pero necesito la anarquía!

- ¡Sí, señor!


	28. Dame el Reino

Dame el reino

Un zumbido estrepitoso silbó en sus oídos abrazando el torbellino que ahora mismo arrasaba con ellos, haciéndoles rodar por el suelo. La primera línea de gnomos de lo alto de la muralla era expelida por tierra ante el sorpresivo embiste de las ráfagas desprendidas de las alas de un feroz dragón blanco. Habíanse acercado solapadamente, y, remontándose de modo abrupto, Toby, Dash y Púlsar perpetraban un vuelo rasante sobre la cornisa del murallón del castillo. Todo estalló en un general bullicio; un animalejo y un chiquillo circundaban las barbacanas en burlón asedio. Se aprestaron los arqueros; la mayoría cedía al pánico: acuciado por su genio, Púlsar se iba contra el puente levadizo, cargando contra él a modo de ariete. No requirió que le azuzaran: ahí dónde veía problemas, él solito se apuntaba. Y bajo una lluvia de flechas y pedruscos, el tozudo dragón y su pequeño amo se las ingeniaron para causar una conmoción.

Cinco minutos, Hoggle había pedido sólo cinco minutos. Avanzando a zancadas a través de los jardines de Palacio, duende y elfo se abalanzaban sobre la torre esquinera. Había demasiado escándalo allá adelante como para que les vieran, así que se fueron contra la pared de piedra, tanteando con las manos. Los espinos se irguieron, malintencionados, mas la vibración desprendida de un topetazo de Púlsar recorrió la estructura abriendo una hendidura. Salieron a relucir, pues, antiguas escaleras, y sin perder siquiera un minuto cabalgaron sobre ellas.

La lechuza echó mano del desconcierto generalizado, y mientras el inútil batallón intentaba asestarle un golpe al inquieto trío que se meneaba atropellando a sus hombres, sobrevoló el patio de armas y se fue de pico sobre la Torre de Homenaje.

- ¿Qué? – Sarah había sido traspasada por las palabras de Wallas, imposibilitada de desmenuzarlas.

- Creo que han embotado tus sentidos – sonrió él con arrogancia – No me has oído bien. O tal vez sí, y no cabes en ti de gusto. Quiero que seas la reina, Sarah, y gobiernes a mi diestra. Nunca más quien te hiera, nunca más el temor. Conmigo estarás a salvo, déjame ser tu señor.

Su desazón y su desconcierto concibieron nuevas turbaciones; se mantuvo inmóvil, paralizada, ¿era realmente Jareth quien le hablaba o no? Su compañero vislumbró una ventaja, y deslizándose, como una serpiente, acortó peligrosamente la distancia. La manta del lecho susurró el roce del acercamiento, y un aguijón en la mente puso a Sarah de manifiesto que tal vez estaba equivocándose al creerlo una imitación del verdadero. Si lucía tan idéntico, ¿por qué desconfiar de él entonces? ¿No era dueño acaso del mismo porte, la misma voz, los mismos dones? ¿Qué era aquello que le impedía relajarse? Su inoportuna paranoia, seguramente, aquella que le sugería terrores infundados y le demandaba un esfuerzo extra para controlarse. Sus manos se entrelazaron y temblaron; no, no, había algo más en ese hombre. Pero era un sentimiento tan vago, una percepción tan borrosa…

- Glorias infinitas te aguardan, si conmigo te casas – insistió él, reclinándose sugestivamente sobre ella – Bésame, Sarah.

- Comúnmente, se le dispensa a la dama un tiempo para pensar… - espetó una voz marcial desde las sombras. La misma voz que Sarah creyese reconocer en el impostor, la verdadera voz – Aunque en el caso particular de esta muchacha, dudo que me rechace.

- ¿¡Jareth…! – Sarah abandonó el lecho de un salto, y se parapetó junto a la chimenea, observando a ambos magos en la habitación.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios entraste tú aquí! – rugió Wallas.

- ¡Shhhh! – Jareth alzó el dedo índice, irónico – Baja la voz, yo no gritoneo así.

- ¡Es un encantamiento de Wallas! – se apresuró a idear el impostor, y sin abandonar un ápice de su disfraz, volvió grupas hasta Sarah - ¡Ven, preciosa, huyamos!

- ¡De aquí no se va nadie! – exclamó Jareth, intimidante – Y menos tú, Wally.

- ¡Pues a mí no me lleva ninguno! – Chilló Sarah; se había apoderado del atizador de la lumbre y lo blandía como a una espada - ¿Me oyeron? ¡Al primero que se me acerque lo desnuco con esto!

- ¡Ya entendimos, tranquila, tranquila! – espetaron los magos a dúo, y esto encolerizó más a la muchacha.

- ¡No se pasen de listos!

- Sarah, ven conmigo – suplicó Wallas tendiendo su mano – Sabes quién soy, me conoces. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que me cobijaste? Lo disfruté mucho.

Jareth dio un respingo:

- ¡Ey! ¿Quién te contó eso?

- ¡Silencio, hablador!

Sarah agitó el atizador, masticando aquellas palabras; sí, hacían referencia a la última escala, la noche en que desfalleciente de dolor, él durmiera entre sus brazos. Entonces, ¿se trataría del verdadero? ¿Y qué con respecto al otro? Frunciendo los labios, desafiante, giró sobre su eje y apuñaló a Jareth con sólo mirarle; enarboló el trozo de hierro y con un simple gesto con la cabeza le exigió respuesta. El mago, el verdadero, tronchóse por dentro; aquello era como someterse al mejor postor, y no tendría opción más que subir la apuesta.

- Sarah… - Jareth titubeó. Arrojó su mirada a las profundidades esmeralda de la joven a quien amaba; ella percibió cierta suavidad, cierto calor; eso que no había podido hallar en el primero – Sarah, yo….

El silencio se expandió, lacerante; más casi al instante Jareth reaccionó.

- ¡Yo tengo la culpa de lo que soñaste! – Exclamó a viva voz; ella le observó consternada - ¿Lo recuerdas, cómo te enfadaste? El sueño que tuviste, con los árboles de plata… ¡Estabas en lo cierto, yo tuve la culpa, lo hice yo!

Sarah dejó caer la barbilla, asombrada; ¡Sí, su sueño! Perfectamente lo recordaba, había sido tan vívido, tan placentero. Imposible que alguien más lo supiera, sólo quienes se hallaron en él inmersos. Sus ojos resplandecieron, había dado con el verdadero.

- ¡Jareth…! – gritó enloquecida, y surcando la habitación a trancazos se arrojó a los brazos de su mago malcriado. Se encaramó a sus labios como si se hallase sedienta, mas no soltó ni por un momento el arma, y luego que le hubo besado en ardiente arrebato, prorrumpió su amenaza - ¡Sabía que habías sido tú, atrevido, desvergonzado!

- ¡Pues no lucías muy incómoda que digamos! – se defendió él, mendaz. Sarah agitó el atizador.

- ¡Recuérdame que te dé con esto cuando salgamos!

- Qué tiernos, me empalagan en rubor… - Wallas había mudado a su real apariencia, abandonando el disfraz convencido de su condición de innecesario.

Jareth percibió lo que estallaría y tronó los dedos para ocultar a Sarah, mas Wallas se lo impidió exactamente de la misma manera.

- Ha-ha… - sonrió el hechicero – Tú mismo lo has dicho: de aquí no sale nadie.

Todo el regimiento de dragones disparóse sobre los intrusos con rabia enceguecida, persiguiendo a Toby y a Púlsar por entre marejadas de viento y saetas. El niño empuñó la brida y enfiló el hocico del dragón blanco directamente sobre la torre de flanco. Empequeñeciéndose, estrechando las alas, Púlsar arremetió dentro, desmoronando la mitad de la entrada; nada parecía dolerle, era demasiado tosco para ello, y huyendo en retirada despavorida un sinnúmero de engendros brotaron en estampida, como un reguero de agua, arrojándose al vacío para no fenecer en semejante atolladero.

Descendiendo las escaleras en una rodada – porque habían tropezado no más iniciar el viaje – Hoggle y Gennah desembocaron en el pórtico de la mina de Cobalto, y aunque el trecho se mostrase oscuro, se inmiscuyeron en el interior a todo galope. Los guardias gnomo fustigaban a los trabajadores, haciendo las veces de capataces, mas Gennah traía consigo el bendito palo, el mismo que enarbolara como incivil y salvaje. Enorme fue la sorpresa de los esclavos al verles irrumpir a golpes; una cuantiosa hueste de rehenes se hallaba inmersa en las profundidades, a la espera de un milagro.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Qué es todo esto! – algunos reconocieron a Hoggle; y en un profundo jolgorio, recibieron a sus libertadores. Gennah había descubierto que, presa del pánico, si gritaba ella primero, desconcertaba a sus adversarios. Así que, a modo de adminículo excéntrico, chillaba antes de asestar un golpe, y uno a uno fue noqueando a los capataces.

Wallas se plantó en un ángulo de la habitación, mientras Sarah huía al extremo opuesto. La muchacha se empequeñeció contra los muros, trepidando de miedo; jamás había presenciado una rencilla entre seres sobrenaturales, podía tornarse todo muy arriesgado. Wallas sacó a relucir su báculo, centelleante, se hallaba armado hasta los dientes, sin duda. Jareth deslizó sus dedos en el aire, a un lado del cuerpo. Delineándose de la nada, tejiéndose en ardientes ondulaciones humeantes, emergió el suyo propio, con un cristal entre garras por diadema.

Durante unos breves momentos, trabaron miradas inquietantes; la de Wallas, fanfarrona; la de Jareth, desafiante. El pecho del usurpador se henchía como el de un oso con cada inhalación; se sabía superior, estaba seguro de ello, mas esa convicción no le bastaba para acallar sus nervios. ¿Qué sucede, por qué su enemigo no abdicaba? ¿No era, acaso, inferior en categoría? No tenía esperanzas de prevalecer, eso hasta un niño lo sabría. Entonces, ¿por qué se quedaba? ¿Por qué presentaba batalla? ¿Sería su insensatez, su vanagloria, o sólo deseaba impresionar a su chica? Se veía tan resuelto que daba pavura; no era posible que soñara siquiera con recuperar el reino, ¿verdad? No, no era posible, era una broma.

- Oye, Jary… - le azuzó de repente – Te ahorrarías más problemas si te retiras ahora… Sabes que no puedes hacer nada aquí, ¿no te preocupa dar lástima?

- Habla con propiedad – le respondió el otro – No se llama lástima, se llama honra.

- El honor ya no existe.

- No, en tu caso, no.

- Bueno, si me reconoces sin honor… - Wallas se balanceó en un par de pasos socarrones – Alimentaré más mi condición, ¿qué opinas? Después que te aplaste me quedaré con tu chica.

- No te pases de listo – advirtió el mago, y se mantuvo tieso, tieso como una fiera que calcula el tramo para arremeter de un salto.

- ¿No te gustan los excesos? – rió Wallas.

- Tal vez, un poco, aunque no eres digno de apodarte exceso. Absceso, quizá. ¿Existe mote para los excesos de mediocridad? Oh, sí, se les llama hechiceros.

- Hablas demasiado… - se ofuscó el usurpador, pero el mago ardía en ironía.

- Sí, lo siento. Suele sucederme antes de ceder al tedio.

Wallas revistió con colmillos su sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres diversión?

Jareth ladeó la cabeza, engreído.

- No creo que me la proveas.

- Es verdad, tienes razón – Wallas empuñó ferozmente el báculo y le apuntó – Para mí será una diversión. Para ti, una agonía.

Púlsar se despeñó sobre el patio de armas, y deslizóse sobre su panza en la arena fría; un estruendo espeluznante en la parte alta de la Torre de Homenaje le había aturdido las orejas. Algo se hallaba sucediendo, algo nefasto, por cierto. Se ennegrecieron los cielos, y remolinóse feroz ventisca, mas no dejó de llover flechas, y Toby se incorporó de un salto halando desesperadamente la brida.

- ¡Date prisa, vamos! ¡Métete en los establos!

Urgido por los dardos, Púlsar se precipitó a través de la galería, pero su despampanante huida le arrastró cual tromba a demoler los muros. En medio de la marea de gritos y gnomos en fuga, halláronse de pronto en las cocinas, y avanzando a fuerza de saltos y empellones contra los artefactos, el dragón se abrió paso, con Toby y Dash flameando en sus costillas.

- ¡Tenemos que liberarlos a todos! – aulló Gennah, al atisbar desde lejos que los esclavos pendían de cadenas.

- ¡Necesito más luz! – quejóse Hoggle, buscando fustigar dos piedras para generar chispas.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No hagas eso! – Le chillaron los reos - ¡El polvillo es explosivo, moriremos todos!

- ¿Explosivo…?

Un oleaje de bramidos exaltó a las mujeres; apiñadas en un amplio salón de baile, que otrora utilizara Wallas para deleite, las doncellas hechizadas arrojaron su vista al frente, horrorizadas por lo que parecía avecinarse a través del pasillo. Su número era inigualable, mas apelmazadas se movían como un cardumen, allí donde el pánico les llevase. El ajetreo general había disperso también a las que otrora suspirasen abatidas en el Pozo de la Depresión; el instinto natural de prevalecer con vida aguijoneóles a escapar y sumarse a las otras chicas; ahora todas reunidas tiritaban enardecidas, acuciadas por el estruendo y las voces de terror. Ignoraban de qué venía todo aquello, el por qué de los gritos y los derrumbes, y temieron algo siniestro… no muy lejos de lo acontecido, realmente. Y cuando sus trémulos ojos contemplaron la mole blanquecina que se despeñaba en pos de ellas como un alud embravecido, prorrumpieron en gritos y llantos, suplicando clemencia. La columna central del gigantesco salón tronchó la rodada de Púlsar, interponiéndose en su camino, lanzando a Toby y Dash de bruces sobre el piso de granito.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es eso! – aullaron las doncellas ante el gañido del dragón. Toby se apresuró a incorporarse, imitando el talante irritante de su maestro.

- ¿Qué, ésto? Es mi perrito.

La cima de la Torre de Homenaje se desplomó, y halláronse a cielo abierto; hechicero y mago contendían en atroz batalla, con Sarah atrincherada en algún extremo.

- Hasta aquí llegaste, Ilusionista… - babeó el usurpador, presa de los nervios; mas un respingo escapó de su garganta: - ¡Yup!

- ¡Mi Dios…! – Jareth hallóse, con ironía, boquiabierto ante el esperpento – No creerás que tomaré esa amenaza en serio, ¿verdad?

Abochornado por el accidente, consumido por su sed de venganza, el hechicero cargó de nuevo, mas esta vez con toda la rabia. Wallas encarnaba un poder portentoso, reprimirlo era todo un reto, y provocando el caos inmediato del entorno, acuchillando la materia con su energía, Jareth le ofreció contienda, sofocando hasta lo sumo sus fuerzas. Mas el hechicero no era hechicero por mera ventura, lo era porque le calzaba aquél puesto, y esgrimiendo su furia más bruta, sometió al mago contra el suelo. Sin siquiera acercarse, sin siquiera tocarlo; Wallas alzó sus dedos como garfios y el oxígeno huyó de Jareth. Reteniendo sus bríos hasta donde la vida le diese, el mago se aferró a la existencia, agonizando al filo del abismo; su adversario era formidable, imposible negar eso. Satisfecho, enardecido, el hechicero prorrumpió en risas exultantes; no sólo había aniquilado una rebelión, sino que abatiría a su mendaz rival hasta la nada. Y ante la inminente condena a la que se hallaba sojuzgado, entendiendo por demás cuál sería su sentencia, el mago le sostuvo sin embargo una mirada recia, evitándole el gusto de observarle constreñido. Esto precipitó los enfados de su enemigo, al considerarlo una burla, y en medio del fragor de los vientos que arreciaban sobre la torre, se coló una vocecilla tenue, como un suspiro, como un ruego.

- Jareth…

Sarah se hallaba arrinconada, al otro lado de la terraza, y le acariciaba con la mirada, una mirada dulce y a la vez acongojada: si no hubiera sido por ella, este desastre no estaría acaeciendo. El mago reflexionó sobre lo mismo, pero desde una óptica opuesta; sí, si no hubiera sido por ella, por su fe ciega en el optimismo, jamás hubiesen llegado siquiera. Y si no hubiese sido por su porfiado empuje, que casi, casi, lucía como capricho, él nunca hubiese accedido al viaje ni se hallaría debatiendo por lo que le habían arrancado, y de lo que era dueño legítimo. Nunca hubiese soportado a un grupo de truhanes, ni hubiese aprendido algo de paciencia, ni le hubiese confesado que le amaba, ni le hubiese jamás besado. Oh, sí, no podía fallarle a ella, la amaba demasiado. Y así como hubiese arriesgado todo en su lucha por conquistarla, lo haría de nuevo por defenderla.

El último hálito de oxígeno se escapó de su cuerpo… mas lo recuperó allí mismo, como quien arrebata lo que desea porque se cree muy digno. Wallas volvió grupas, padeciendo un estremecimiento, un extraño poderío fluctuaba sobre el mago, repeliendo su dominación hasta la ignominia. ¿Qué era aquello?

Hinchióse su pecho de aire, y colocóse sobre sus pies; Jareth tornaba a la vida y más precisamente a la lid. El hechicero entornó la mirada, arqueando el lomo, impresionado, y le acechó con avieso cuidado, no era capaz de discernir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Revestido de voluntad inquebrantable y del amor más genuino, la resistencia de Jareth tornóse un murallón de hierro, y a medida que erguía su cerviz ante su antagonista, un halo incomprensible y prístino le envolvió, a veces radiante, a veces difuso. Como una flama viva, una flama de niebla mística, que en su creciente poderío, le hizo ondear la capa por sobre las orlas níveas de sus centelleos.

Toby y Dash se adelantaron, corriendo veloces hacia el exterior del castillo; en el patio de armas, en medio del general griterío, acometían como una multitud aplanadora, pues eran seguidos de cerca por una cantidad inconmensurable de chicas. Es que se habían negado a abandonar la casa de su señor, aún se hallaban bajo el conjuro; así que aguzando el ingenio, para liberarlas de todos modos, les convencieron que Púlsar era un salvaje, y las devoraría pronto, si no huían de sus quijadas. Y el malicioso dragón, despuntando colmillos, se prestó voluntariamente al juego, aterrándolas con bramidos. A mitad del puente levadizo, topáronse con otra muchedumbre de su misma talla; es que Hoggle y Gennah liberaban esclavos, y éstos se expandían como un tropel de hormigas.

Wallas plantóse casi en el borde, aquello era extraño, aquello era nuevo. Un mago de inferior categoría, ¿cómo podía resistírsele? Y no sólo eso, ¿cómo era capaz de enderezarse después de que le hubiera propinado semejante tormento? Jareth se mantuvo en inquietante silencio, empero sus ojos despedían llamas de fuego; retuvo su aliento durante unos segundos…e hizo virar su báculo yéndosele encima. Wallas alzó los brazos, protegiéndose, alarmado; el embiste había sido veloz e inesperado… demasiado, a su juicio, proviniendo de alguien extenuado. La terraza cubrióse de una nube flamígera; los destellos consumían aquí y allá los espacios. No hubo tiempo para rodeos, la ira del mago estaba presta; y entre rugidos feroces, como los que emiten las fieras, ambos seres ensortijaron fuerzas, acribillándose mutuamente con ellas. Un paso, luego otro, y otro más; Wallas era repelido hacia atrás sin atinar detenerle; Jareth avanzaba y avanzaba sobre él como dueño absoluto del juego. Algo andaba mal, algo era diferente; el hechicero temió a lo desconocido y recapituló que era mejor escaparse. Y antes que aquella supremacía poderosa lo derribase, destrozándole al medio de seguro, Wallas se arrojó al vacío llevándose consigo a la joven.

Una detonación hizo vibrar la fortaleza hasta los mismos cimientos; Hoggle y Gennah habían iniciado fuego, estallando el polvillo de cobalto, en las profundidades de la mina. Y como el túnel se hallase apuntalado con vigas de madera, para evitar el desplazamiento de la greda, al arder éstas y ceder sin resistencia, se derrumbó el sostén de las murallas, precipitándolas a tierra. Todo el deslumbrante murallón se vino abajo, en un estruendo inenarrable, y los aullidos de los que huían se tornaban por momentos descomunales.

Estrellándose de lleno sobre el ventanal principal del salón del reino, Púlsar emergió azoradamente, espantando a cada tropa y arrollando al molesto cuervo. Es que, en un esfuerzo apremiante por evadirse del interior del recinto, llevaba un trecho resbalando sobre sus garras y le fue imposible aplicar los frenos. Desde la cúspide de la torre, azotado por los vientos que le enmarañaban la melena, Jareth arrojó su mirada al precipicio, y comprobó que Wallas huía en su dragón rojizo con su botín humano a cuestas. Púlsar advirtióle también, casi en el mismo segundo; y sediento de combate, y de ofrendarle una mano a su malhumorado bienhechor, desplegó sus alas en su envergadura completa, remontando los vientos para encontrarle. Hombre y bestia pensaron lo mismo, en el instante preciso en que cruzaron miradas, y el mago se dejó caer sobre el espinazo de Púlsar, asiendo la brida con firmeza.

Después de cruzar la última barbacana, galopando en medio de un frenesí absoluto, Toby divisó al cuervo maltrecho, por entre una nube de humo, fruto de la demolición y el incendio. Huía desesperado, abandonando a su amo a su suerte, mas el pequeño rememoró el picotazo perverso y tanteó su bolsillo. Toby llevaba consigo el cristal que le regalase su maestro, y aunque nunca hubiese logrado someterlo, instintivamente lo arrojó sobre el cuervo, como si intentase derribarlo con ello. La esfera se elevó a través del viento, por sobre encima de las cabezas, mas al tocar al ave en vuelo no le derribó, sino que le capturó dentro. Toby dejó caer la barbilla, impresionado por los resultados, y sin dispensarle siquiera un minuto echó a correr para recuperarlo.

Las muchedumbres se fusionaron en los jardines de Palacio, celebrando a gritos los gnomos; espetando terrores, las chicas; y mientras observaban absortos la destrucción del castillo, los autores de la revuelta rastrearon con sus ojos el sobrevuelo del dragón blanco en persecución acérrima sobre Wallas.

- ¡Hoggle! – llegó exclamando Gennah, conmocionada - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos!

- Aún no ha terminado – indicó el enano, apuntando el horizonte – ¡El hechicero aún está vivo, allá van, mira!

- ¡Mi hermana no aparece por ningún sitio! – Toby les dio alcance, sofocado - ¡Debe ir con ellos! ¡Tengo que ir también!

- ¡Sueñas! – chilló Dash, alzando su voz por sobre el bullicio - ¿Cómo vas a pillarles? ¿Y cómo sabes a dónde van?

Toby desenmarañó su mente en un breve instante, y blandiendo ferozmente el cristal con el cuervo dentro, espetó:

- ¡Él! ¡Este asqueroso bicho nos llevará hasta ellos!

Púlsar batió sus alas tensando al máximo sus membranas, y alineando el musculoso cuello con su interminable rabo, pareció volverse un dardo, una saeta viviente en pos de los villanos. El dragón pardo rojizo de Wallas era sumamente vigoroso, mas cargaba a dos en aquella huida, y a pesar del poderío de sus tendones, el dragón blanco dio cuenta de él enseguida. Gañendo y gruñendo amenazantes, ambos fornidos animales se hallaron de pronto lado a lado; y mientras el paisaje nocturno se deslizaba por debajo a velocidades espeluznantes, se debatieron a tarascadas intentando amedrentarse. El dragón rojo asestó una dentellada, y el cuero de Púlsar se ensució de sangre; mas al propiciar el ataque, le fue menester alabear un poco. Jareth vislumbró la oportunidad deseada, y halando la brida con fuerza le ordenó a Púlsar ladearse. En cuanto a genio robusto y enérgico, Púlsar era inigualable, y a pesar de las heridas acató fielmente el mandato; se derrumbó sobre el enemigo, atropellándole, y el mago sujetó a Sarah, recuperándole. Inmediatamente hizo chirriar el cabestro; alto, alto; debía detenerse, y permitir que Wallas los aventajase. De este modo, viraron de lado, alterando el recorrido, colocar a Sarah en un lugar seguro era lo importante.

Rugiendo más fuerte que su propio animalejo, Wallas empuñó las riendas y les salió al encuentro; liberó a su dragón del encantamiento y le devolvió el don de expeler fuego. Así fue como, en un imprevisto momento, una extensa llamarada acarició los entornos de los fugitivos; si no se daban prisa, no contarían el cuento. Jareth arrojó su vista en picada, buscando un sitio apropiado para ocultar a Sarah, y un dejo extraño le invadió los sentidos, como si reconociera el paisaje que sobrevolaban. Púlsar jadeaba enardecido, revolviendo sus ojos en sus propias cuencas; se hallaba preocupado de ser alcanzado por las brasas, no era una contienda justa. Su pelaje blanquecino se tonalizó con carmesíes, y Sarah se aferró a su cuello, conmovida por la entereza del valiente. Mas de pronto un pecheo bruto privó de equilibrio a su dragón invencible, demostrándole que no todo iba a resultar tan fácil; y mientras Wallas extendía su mano para recuperar su trofeo viviente, Jareth ensartó la cincha enemiga con la punta de la bota. Tan pronto como expelió un resoplo de sorpresa, la montura del hechicero se deshizo por completo, huyendo en todas direcciones las correas; y precipitándose desde los aires en despiadada abalanzada, cayó sobre un bosque cercano, cuyo hedor les resultó horripilante. Envolvióse en el crujir de ramas; despeñóse casi sin freno; mas se enredó su ropaje en las puntas de un madero, concluyendo allí su viaje. Púlsar descendió sin cavilaciones, posando asentaderas en tierra, y con una mueca atónita Sarah y Jareth se apearon de su lomo, contemplando a Wallas columpiarse por sobre las aguas del Pantano del Hedor Eterno.

Intentando zafarse de su suerte, el poderoso usurpador echó mano a sus facultades, aunque se halló estupefacto al no contar con ninguna. Confundido, exasperado, blandió su vista a uno y otro lado, y ante el primer quejido de la rama estalló en gritos. Es que conocía los efectos de sumergirse en tan apestoso líquido, por esa razón lo había atesorado; era una de las pocas trampas que conservaba del antiguo régimen, por considerarla escabrosamente práctica.

- Ha-ha – espetó una voz familiar, entonces; Wallas arrojó su vista sobre Jareth – De aquí no se va nadie, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Maldito seas, Jareth! – despotricó el hechicero; era obvio que él coartaba el uso de sus habilidades, aunque no lograba comprender cómo.

- ¡Gracias! – Se burló el mago desde la orilla - ¡Es un halago de tu parte!

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – se inquietó Sarah, girando sobre sus pies; se hallaba envuelta en la más pura conmoción, no lograba celebrar nada. Y se había acurrucado cerca de su oído, para susurrar y no ser descubierta.

- ¡No tengo idea! – rió Jareth, por lo bajo - ¡Apenas llego!

La rama clamó su dolor en un nuevo quejido.

- ¡Te daré lo que sea! – aulló entonces el hechicero; cualquier humillación antes que dilapidar su poder de seducción en manos de una condena eterna.

- "La belleza no lo es todo…" – masculló el mago rememorando antiguas conversaciones – Tú me dijiste eso de Gennah y Hoggle, ¿recuerdas? Bien, parece que para Wallas, sí lo es… ¡Eso es!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oye, Wally! – Le ladró entonces, colocando sus manos como bocina; el adversario entornó la mirada, detestaba que así le llamase - ¿Quieres que te libere del trance? ¿Qué ofreces?

- ¡Lo que pidas, condenado engendro! ¡Ya te lo dije!

- Ha-ha… más respeto. Ese no es el lenguaje de un soberano.

- ¡Habla de una vez, que me estoy cayendo, maldita sea!

- ¡Ubícate o te dejaré ahí!

- ¡Dios…!

Una parte del renegrido dosel se desprendió arrojándose a las turbias aguas del pantano, y Wallas encogió los pies eludiendo ser salpicado.

- ¡Pide lo que quieras! ¡Lo que sea! ¿Quieres tu trono, quieres tus cosas? ¡Todo te lo devuelvo! ¡Aaagh!

- ¡Dios mío, Jareth, haz algo! – se impacientó Sarah.

- ¡Aguarda, aguarda, lo estoy disfrutando!

- Jareth…

- Ah, demonios, está bien…

El mago volvió a colocar sus manos en bocina, mas esta vez exhaló una orden.

- ¡Oye, Wally! – Le repetía el mote sólo para divertirse - ¡Renuncia a todo tu poder ahora!

- ¿¡Qué!

- ¡Lo que oyes, babieca!

- ¡Pero, pero…! – Wallas balbuceó, consternado, mas el descender de la rama acuciada por su peso le hizo recapacitar - ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Renuncio! ¿Me oyes? ¡Me conjuro mortal y ordinario, como la raza de tu chica!

- Como la raza que detestas – masculló el mago, y al presenciar que un halo relampagueante escapaba de su cuerpo, como una bruma verdosa, como una aureola en fuga, supo que el sortilegio había causado efecto - ¡Trato hecho, Wally!

Sarah contempló ansiosa el semblante de su amado; había esbozado una sonrisa astuta, algo se hallaba tramando. Jareth alzó su mano derecha, tornando su palma hacia arriba, y sin pronunciar siquiera palabra, evaporó a Wallas de inmediato. La rama de la que pendía se lanzó a las odiosas aguas, contaminándose con ellas, mientras un burbujeo constante y repulsivo las tornaba aún más perversas.

- ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Dónde está? – inquirió ella, curiosa.

- Lo envié a un sitio pacífico donde aprenderá ciertas cosas…

El resoplo de un hocico enfermo propinóles un respingo; Púlsar meneaba el morro adolorido, manaba demasiada sangre. Un inoportuno vahído se apoderó de sus capacidades, obligándole a recostarse, y un babeo constante ofrecía muy malas señales.

- ¡Dios mío, se muere! – Se alarmó Sarah, conmovida en espíritu; y asiendo a Jareth por el brazo le arrastró consigo, enfrentándole a la herida abierta del animal - ¡Sánalo, pobrecito!

- ¿Pobrecito? No lo conoces… - masculló él con sorna, y deslizando su mano abierta sobre el pelaje, la herida cerró íntegramente.

Engreído por sus propias acciones, el mago hinchió su pecho de orgullo y ladeóse hacia ella, esperando recibir alguna recompensa; mas la joven espacióse en la apreciación de la criatura, como si de un bebé se tratara. Esto le colmó de insatisfacciones, y tal vez de un dejo de envidia; ¿qué tanto hacía el bicho ése que le hurtaba todas sus atenciones? Era tosco, atolondrado y grosero; malhumorado y torpe, pendenciero y avieso. Una mueca de profunda frustración se instaló en sus labios, mas fue deshecha de inmediato ante el sobresalto.

- Jareth, consérvalo.

- ¿Qué? – El mago meneó la cabeza, anonadado – Es una broma, ¿cierto?

- ¡Claro que no! – sonrió Sarah, entusiasmada.

- ¡Yo no voy a tener a ese torcido en mi casa!

- ¡Pero se lo merece, pobrecito! – Insistió ella - ¡Ha luchado contigo, ha sido leal, nos ha ayudado!

- Sarah, ¿por qué todo tiene que concluir en una discusión? – Espetó Jareth, en un dejo de hastío – He sido aguerrido, he peleado hasta el cansancio; no sólo te traje hasta aquí, he derrotado a Wallas, he recuperado el trono. He estado cerca de la muerte en varias oportunidades y he salvado a mis devenidos en aliados de otras tantas semejantes. ¡Llevo sobre la espalda noches sin dormir, pisadas de arañas, guijarrazos de hielo y la ira pestilente de un hechicero! ¡Creo que merezco una mísera retribución, al menos!

Su parlamento no había podido sonar más cargado de celos, y lo advirtió de inmediato, regañándose entre dientes por el desacierto; pero Sarah se hallaba deslumbrada ante tan maravilloso arranque, pues era conocedora de las profundidades de sus sentimientos. Acercóse pues, a su campeón, mientras éste fruncía el ceño y los ojos bajo dos dedos de la mano; y entrelazando dulcemente un mechón de sus cabellos, ofrendóle su más cálida mirada.

- No hables de recompensa mísera, no es eso lo que mereces. – Susurró, enamorada - Jamás podré pagarte lo que hiciste en mi vida. Tú mereces todo lo que desees… ¿Y qué tipo de recompensa anhela Su Majestad?

El mago entreabrió nuevamente los ojos, alejando con cautela su mano; cautivo estaba en aquél gesto tierno, y meditando en la pregunta que le habían hecho. Sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus íntimos sueños, no era necesario que lucubrase tanto, mas un repentino nudo en el estómago le impidió articular palabra, como si se hallase amedrentado. Sarah le escudriñó, atenta, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Jareth se sintió como perdido: poseía el temple para la guerra mas no así para confesar ciertas cosas; y esto le fastidió sobremanera, eran irreconciliables diferencias. Con un deseo ardiente de develar su secreto, y debatiéndose feroz contra un temor infundado, se agitó de pronto su aliento como si se hallase próximo al degolladero. Y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, y un palpitar terrorífico golpeó las puertas de su pecho. Es que un asunto debía declararle, necesitaba preguntarle algo. ¿Cómo era posible que temiera tanto a la palabra que pronunciarían sus labios? Era Sarah, después de todo, y confiaba en ella más que en sí mismo. Pero aún así su respuesta le tenía en vilo, aterrado por los fantasmas de los posibles resultados. Y es que él sabía que su pregunta entrañaba una decisión difícil, porque quieran o no, eran de mundos distintos. Y de aceptar ella, debería dejarlo todo en pos de seguirle, y aceptar que su existencia cambiaría para siempre. Las cosas que conocía serían un mero recuerdo, eclipsadas por todo un infinito nuevo. Y sería aprendiz y no instructora, hasta que lograse embeberse de un sinfín de conocimientos; hasta que retuviera en la memoria los peligros y los riesgos como así también las maravillas. Y descansaría su vida en las manos de un ser absolutamente incomprensible para la raza humana, de naturaleza mística e inexplicable, de vida y juventud eternas. Fundiría al suyo su destino propio, otorgándole ciertos derechos; y le engendraría descendencia, y gobernaría a su lado. Al final de la jornada se acurrucaría en su lecho, durmiendo a su lado, reposando en su pecho; y aceptaría que él fuese su dueño, como a su vez lo sería ella de su amado. Y no habría rincón para rescisiones, pues el pacto que se ofrecía era perpetuo. Ella le observó sumamente curiosa, percibiendo un brillo intenso en sus retinas; era como si hablarle no pudiera, e intentase decírselo con la vista. Sarah abrió apenas sus labios, consumida por la intriga, y resplandecieron sus ojos, hasta lo sumo conmovida. Un sentimiento intenso se dispersó en torno a ellos, transmitiéndoles lo que cada uno sentía; como si un halo misterioso hablase directamente a sus almas, como si fuesen capaces de dilucidarse por dentro.

Jareth tragó saliva, echando mano al poco coraje con el que contaba; y dejó caer la vista, en un derrumbe suave, casi eterno, tramo a tramo hacia sus rodillas. Por hallarse a la suya férreamente unida, la mirada de Sarah se despeñó haciéndole compañía, y observó interesada que él deslizaba sus dedos temblorosos, como escondiendo un pequeño tesoro. El mago alzó de nuevo la vista, en una súplica tibia revestida de dos colores, y deslizóse a tierra como todo un noble, postrando una rodilla ante ella. Sarah se estremeció, divisando la escena mientras tiritaba; ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le aguardaba? En sus fueros internos ella lo sospechaba, mas le era imposible creer que pasaba. Jareth extendióle la mano a modo de ofrenda, y desnudó su secreto moldeado como de oro; oro resplandeciente y rojo. Su especie escapaba a cualquier metal precioso que el mortal conociera; era por demás deslumbrante. Parecía llevar cautivo entre sus paredes al sol fulgente de los atardeceres, y en sus entrañas, debatiéndose, ambos colores ondulaban, como esfumándose, delineando la curva infinita de su ruta circular, fundiéndose uno al otro para luego volver a su individualidad.

- ¿Te… te…casarías conmigo?

Sarah se extravió en la contemplación de la joya; allí estaba, el símbolo de sus sueños. Rutilante, como las estrellas, parecía parpadear juguetonamente su brillo como emitiendo señales en destellos. Deslumbrante; más fino y más bello que cualquier otro anillo; de pureza incalculable y significado magnánimo. No supo qué responder, se halló de pronto entorpecida. Es que su lengua se había entumecido a causa de la sorpresa, y aunque llevase años fantaseando sobre lo mismo, llegado el momento se descubrió sin palabras.

Jareth dejó caer su mirada abatida. Su silencio era una daga que le rasgó en dos el alma; un monstruo escapado de sus pesadillas, que le dejó el corazón en carne viva. Lo sabía, vana era su esperanza, un abismo de naturalezas les separaba. Pero él, malcriado y empecinado, había apostado todo y lanzado los dados sin saber que era su esencia la que estaba en riesgo. Y aunque supiese risibles sus anhelos, era incapaz de sustraerse de ellos, creyendo que acontecerían sin duda, conforme ardieran sus desvelos por visualizarlos alcanzados. Y ahora pecaba de crédulo, y ahora pagaba lo ingenuo; ¿cuándo aprendería de una vez que su destino era estar solo? Ella era un ser perfecto, revestido de mortalidad; y no la podría capturar y privar de su libertad. Demasiado encumbrada, demasiado lejana; mejor sería que aceptara y se resignara a que aquél beso que le diera, era la cima de lo posible con ella, de allí en más, todas quimeras. Tal vez Wallas se hallaba en lo cierto, tal vez su alma era de ilusionista; viviendo de sueños y palabrería, de anhelos y de poesía. Maldita fuera la hora en que oyó la voz de su corazón. Ahora sólo restaba verle marcharse de regreso a su mundo, para nunca más desear hallarle; y es que su dolor le quebrantaría hasta los huesos: no, no… no soportaría verle en brazos de otro hombre. Mejor negarse a cruzar su camino, que escoltarle y atormentarse. Cerró sus ojos en un amargo suspiro, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haberla incomodado al rendirse de rodillas; qué imprudente, había hecho el ridículo. Ya no tenía sentido suplicar nada; mejor ocultar la alianza y echar mano al olvido.

Pero un movimiento tenue detuvo su instintivo melodrama; ¿qué era aquello? Una mano dúctil y pálida acortaba las distancias hasta rozar sus dedos. Temerosa, palpitante; se brindó dócilmente con su palma hacia abajo, y ofreció uno de sus dedos, tímidamente, invitándole a distinguirla como suya, a señalarla como prometida.

Todas sus deprimentes lucubraciones se derrumbaron, en un gesto atónito y contrariado; ahora era turno de Jareth de atravesar el entorpecimiento de la emoción. No pudo siquiera alzar la vista, sino que la ancló exaltada en aquella mano que le aguardaba; y la escudriñó de manera burra, incapaz de huir del asombro. Sarah lo encontró muy gracioso, ya que él no reaccionaba. Lo conocía bastante bien, e intuyó que un rechazo él esperaba. Sin embargo su sonrisa no le confirió más estabilidad que al mago, y ambos temblaron vulnerables, ante la intensidad de aquel acto. Con un movimiento suave, como para no disipar aquel ensueño, Jareth se quitó los guantes; necesitaba sentir para convencerse que era real. Cobijó la pequeña mano de Sarah en el calor de la suya y luego, saboreando cada centímetro como si vida le otorgase, deslizó con cuidado el anillo desde el extremo hasta la base. Ella lo percibió, era tan suave… y sus dorados y sus rojizos combinábanse y tornaban a su sitio, como si los colores tuviesen vida y danzasen, como si se comunicasen. Y resplandecía en un fuego bruñido, áureo, radiante, más resplandeciente que la luz del sol, más intenso que una llama ardiente. Estaba señalada. Era la escogida.

Empero sus manos no se detuvieron en aquel gesto, sino que se entrelazaron, entrelazando también sus dedos. Y se acariciaron, manifestándose entrega absoluta, y el mago la besó en su dorso, como acostumbran los ilustres. Sarah se aproximó en un par de pasos mientras él se incorporaba; no cabían en sí de dicha, porque conquistaban un sueño escurridizo, porque se amaban. Las pupilas de Jareth rutilaban; ¡ella le había dicho que sí, que aceptaba! Y brincaban de uno a otro de sus verdes ojos, como cabritos exaltados. Se había tornado tan transparente, tan cristalino, que Sarah experimentó absolutamente lo mismo, contagiada por la locura propia de los enamorados. Y el mago esbozó su mejor sonrisa: ella era ahora su futura esposa. Imposible contenerse; la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó en la boca, conquistado, exultante. De ahora en más toda suya, tesoro de valor inconmensurable. Y cuando se hallaron contemplándose, después de haber fundido sus labios, se abandonaron a su broma propia, dándose besos de nariz.

Un rumor risueño les acechó de pronto desde las cercanías, sus compañeros de aventura habían dado con ellos. Y se acercaban triunfantes, y celebraban a brincos; Toby reía desenfrenadamente trayendo algo consigo. Fueron recibidos con el mismo espíritu, y los hermanos se abrazaron, y los colegas se saludaron.

- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – inquirió Sarah, feliz. Toby meneó el cristal que comprimía al cuervo dentro.

- Este bicho sabe hacer algunos trucos. Le era conveniente tenernos contentos…

- Toby, ¿tú hiciste esto? – Jareth se apoderó del objeto, examinándolo ávidamente con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó el pequeño – Aunque no sé cómo.

- Creo que será mejor reunirlo con su dueño – el mago rodeó la esfera con sus manos y ésta se disolvió.

- ¿Puedes decirme a dónde van éstos? – Sarah no pudo controlar su genio.

- Ya te vas a enterar.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Sarah! – Gennah se le abalanzó a su amiga al contemplar la majestuosa joya que lucía - ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No me dijiste nada! ¡Mírate, por Dios! ¡No, no, espera, esta no es la forma de dirigirse a una reina! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

- ¡Gennah, calma! – Sarah era sacudida casi como una muñeca - ¡No te dije porque yo tampoco lo sabía! ¡Acaba de sucederme! ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¡Soy amiga de una reina! ¡Soy amiga de una reina! Puedo serte muy útil, ¿sabías? ¡Déjame cuidar a tus niños!

- ¡Gennah, por Dios!

- ¡Qué! ¡No puedo permitir que alguien se me adelante!

- ¡Y necesitarán jardinero! – Se apuntó Hoggle descaradamente - ¡Hay que comenzar todo de nuevo!

- ¡Y, con la explosión que te mandaste…! – Rió Dash - ¡Eso sí que estuvo bueno!

- Si así vas a exterminar las malezas, no te contratarán de ninguna manera. – espetó Toby.

- ¿Qué esperaban? – Hoggle hinchió el pecho - ¡Soy insuperable!

- Yo necesitaré ayuda para cuidar a los niños de la Reina Sarah – se apresuró Gennah - ¿Qué tal te ves conmigo?

- ¿Cuidar un niño? ¿Contigo? ¡Excelente idea! Aunque no le tendré mucha paciencia.

- ¡Serán adorables, ya verás! – Gennah se llevó las manos al rostro, embelesada, mas a Jareth y a Sarah no les cupo otra que mirarse, sorprendidos.

- ¿Serán? – Hoggle se rascó el morro - ¿Cuántos serán?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Siete, ocho! ¡Pequeñitos y revoltosos!

Jareth atosigó a Sarah con una mirada desesperada:

- ¿Desde cuándo perdimos el control de la conversación?

Ella se encogió de hombros:

- Quieren vernos felices, es todo.

- ¡Y les tendremos preparada la merienda, y los llevaremos a pasear! – Gennah reía, exultante - ¡Serán tantos que colmarán el reino de felicidad, ya verás!

- ¡Y yo tendré ropa nueva! – Añadió Hoggle – ¡Porque seré el Niñero Real! No, no, espera, espera, Niñero Real y Jardinero de Palacio ¡Dos títulos o nada!

- ¡Y yo tendré un hermoso vestido! ¡Y me echaré en el parque a pintar con los niños! ¡Y en el verano a nadar!

Sarah estalló en carcajadas, Jareth le miraba como si estuviese oyendo a poseídos.

- ¡Sí! – apuntó el elfo, como si tuviese autoridad para decidirlo – ¡Así será! ¿Qué opina usted, Majestad?

- ¡Oh! ¡Bueno…! – Jareth se cruzó de brazos, indignadísimo - ¿Puedo opinar? ¡Creí que ustedes me resolverían la vida!

- Si lo prefiere, podemos cambiar… - Gennah y Hoggle entrecruzaron miradas - Sí, que sean seis, no siete.

- ¡Y necesitarán algún juguete! – se entrometió Toby - ¡Quédense con el dragón!

- ¡Ja! ¿Ves? – Apuntó Sarah al mago - ¡Ése es mi hermano!

- ¡Sí, igual de caprichoso!

- ¡Oh, vamos, Jareth, es precioso!

- ¿El dragón o tu hermano?

- ¡Sabes de qué te hablo!

- ¡Lo sé y la respuesta es no!

- ¡Pero yo quiero conservarlo! – Sarah frunció el entrecejo; de verdad lucía como una niña a punto de hacer pucheros. Los demás se abocaron al acostumbrado divertimento de observarles reñir.

- ¡Sarah! ¿No puedes esperar a estar casada conmigo para empezar con tus demandas? ¡Ni siquiera he tenido noche de bodas y ya estoy extenuado!

- ¡Haz de cuenta que es nuestro aniversario, y es tu primer regalo!

- ¡No me gusta quemar etapas, entérate que lo detesto!

Las miradas ajenas eran un derrotero de sorna, rebotando de uno a otro para tomar nota.

- ¿Jareth…? – Sarah se cruzó de brazos, esgrimiendo su estrategia maestra – Prometiste ser mi esclavo…

- ¿En serio? – Chilló él, con los brazos en jarra – ¡Olvidé mencionarlo: tengo Amnesia Selectiva!

- ¡Pues así no llegaremos lejos!

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tienes a éstos dos que te dirán el camino!

- ¡Qué carácter! – Chilló Sarah - ¿Y esos genes tendrán mis hijos?

- La perfección no es posible, Sarah, sólo tendrán la mitad.

- ¡Oh, vamos…! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor…! – Sarah le suplicó como suelen hacer los chiquillos, y hasta Toby se lamentó por el ridículo; mas a Jareth le supo delicioso, aunque un tanto incómodo, por cierto. Le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente exhaló un gran suspiro.

- ¡Eso es un sí! ¡Eso es un sí! – estalló ella, dichosa de salirse con la suya; Gennah se acurrucó hacia Hoggle, respirando el romanticismo que pendía por los aires.

- Creo que no serán siete, creo que serán diez.


	29. Tus sueños valiosos

N/A:

De acuerdo, confieso: ¡me muero de ansiedad...! Ya no puedo ni conmigo, me muerdo las uñas, me enrosco el cabello, vivo prendida al bendito mate y me resta nada más caminar por las paredes (aunque no creo que pudiese, debería perder unos kilos antes...) ¡Dios...! Me adelanto porque ni yo me aguanto... quería decirles lo mucho que les agradezco aventurarse conmigo en los oscuros pasillos de mi desvarío, me es maravilloso contar con ustedes (Dios, gracias!) ¡Y que sigan lloviendo los saludos desde Chile, la falta de vocablos para GilNar (¡me matan tus expresiones, por Dios!) el entusiasmo de las hermanas que disfrutaron la peli desde pequeñas (¡vamos Mei y compañía! ¡Ah! Mei: gracias por decir que esperas hallar algo más de mí por aquí, he rejuvenecido diez años con eso... no tenés idea de lo que vale para mí... gracias... ) y un chocolate para el niño de Luni así le permite continuar la lectura! ¡Y también la fantástica compañía de Gaby de Brabant, Ross, Lidia, Bruna y Belén...! Y de vos, Amaterazuhime... tengo mucho que decir, ya lo haré más adelante... (Y todos los que andan por allí y van a esperar maliciosamente a quién sabe cuándo para escribirme, sólo para hacerme sufrir... n.n) Bien. Breve, breve... Dios mío, no puedo ser breve (supongo que lo habrán notado) Quería contarles que, aunque vayan sonando a despedida, estos últimos capítulos no extinguen la luz de la sala, de eso se encargará el epílogo (juro que lo hay, lo juro) así que, si he hallado gracia a vuestros ojos, os ruego me acompañéis un poquitín más, un poquitín más... Hoy dejo dos capítulos, me estoy consumiendo por dentro (¿Inmadura, yo? _Nah_...) Y tal vez, si la ventura me acompaña (y no me rapta Jareth antes... aaaaaaaaah...) mañana tendré para ustedes lo demás...

Sí, sí, ya, ya, ya cierro la boca... ¡un beso enorme...!

* * *

><p>Tus sueños valiosos<p>

De pronto todo lo que pudo oír era el constante trepidar del reloj, y fue entonces cuando tomó conciencia de que era el único sonido ambiente. Con cada avance de aguja, con cada retumbar de espada, parecía intensificarse con implacable constancia, hasta resultar intimidante. Es que el golpeteo de su pulso llenaba aún más de vacío el silencio, y se incrementaba, se agigantaba, asfixiando cualquier pensamiento. Pronto no pudo enfocarse en nada más que en el sonido del reloj. Pendía sobrio, austero, compartiendo su monótono compás desde lo alto del muro, y la tersura blanca de las paredes teñía su exquisito dorado de un tinte casi angelical. De labrados antiguos, mezcla de oro, plata y bronce, albergaba en su pecho una ruta circular por donde se diluía el tiempo, y a través de ese ojo, el ojo del tiempo, Sarah se extravió en sus adentros, confundiendo el pasado, el presente y lo porvenir. Sería ése tal vez el mejor método para sopesar remembranzas, quién sabe, auxiliarse con el arrullo del enorme reloj de la Antesala Real, que, como el tronar de los cascos de un poderoso caballo jamás detenía el paso, recordándole que era menester continuar y continuar.

La antesala se hallaba casi vacía, aunque muy iluminada, y una fragancia a fresias impregnaba los límites contiguos, desdibujados, algo borrosos para su percepción imbuida en el traquetear del reloj. La frescura de los muros era deliciosa, de un blanco muy puro, dando la impresión de hallarse esculpidas por manos antiguas, con capiteles de yeso sobre los cuatro ángulos del pequeño refugio. ¿Por dónde ingresaba la luz, que centellaba sobre el oro del cuerpo del amo del muro? Sus ojos vagaron lentamente, como temiendo perturbar el sueño de un ser inexistente; dos ventanas ajimezadas, y parcialmente veladas por cortinillas sedosas, permitían que su entorno cobrase la vida de ensueño que ahora se hallaba admirando. Sus respectivos parteluces semejaban las pupilas rasgadas de un gato, que le observaban adormecidas por el plácido roce del viento. Qué sosiego, cuánta paz derramaba el silencio que le circundaba, sólo disuelto por el tenaz movimiento del palpitar del reloj. En el remanso blanquecino del rincón contiguo al sedante oscilar del péndulo, un jarrón antiguo en tonos sepia y nogal descansaba en su seno un esplendoroso ramillete de flores exóticas, y en sus pudorosos rosas, y en sus carnosos carmesíes, Sarah esbozó en su mente los rasgos de su madre. Cómo hubiese deseado tenerle allí para verle, para exhibirle con orgullo el resultado de su vientre; una mujer resuelta, hermosa y radiante, con un futuro inmenso de promesas y una vida atípica, inigualable. Para recordarle nuevamente lo mucho que le amaba, y arrancarle por qué no, algún que otro consejo; para confesarle que estaba asustada y sentir sus manos envolverle las suyas en un calor muy tierno, colmado de esperanzas. Con un ahogo dulce contuvo una lágrima; qué feliz sería su madre de haberle visto así: ataviada como una reina, con piedras preciosas en su cabello y las perlas del océano entero en sus faldas; con bordados y encajes debatiéndose en obra primorosa que engalanaba su amplio vestido, su vestido de novia. Y encaramados a sus oídos, pendientes de plata, de la plata más pura, luminosa y fulgente como el alba misma; y acariciando su estremecido cuello, como delicioso ornamento de la más fina columna, una gargantilla plateada, cuajada en infinitas estrellas.

La insondable conmoción de sus recuerdos repercutió en su pecho, y se llevó las manos al corazón para invitarle al reposo, y al entrelazar sus dedos su mirada se fugó a través de ellos. Por un instante los observó, como quien contempla dormido a un niño, y se sintió pequeña, y se sintió insegura, anhelando un recodo donde observar desde lejos el esplendor del destino que ahora le abría sus puertas. Inevitable; imposible truncar que con sus yemas rozase uno de sus dedos, aquél donde reposara el anillo, el anillo de bodas, y en su rutilar cómplice preguntarse si quizá… si quizá él lo notara. La delatarían sus nervios, sus pasos cavilosos hacia el lecho, su mirada huidiza. O el intenso estremecer de su cuerpo ante la primer caricia, el tiritar de sus pupilas, indefensa; indefensa ante un hombre, por primera vez en la vida. Y él la descubriría, con deliciosa sorpresa al contemplarle intimidada, y no habría más sitio donde correr, ni más sonrisa que ocultara, que él era su primera experiencia, su primer y último dueño. Un rubor tenue le abrasó las mejillas, y le condujo a una sonrisa, empequeñeciéndose aún más, cobijándose a sí misma; imposible burlar su naturaleza intuitiva: sí, de seguro, él lo notaría.

La cadencia de aquél reloj cobró potestad de nuevo; su incesante marcha le devolvió progresivamente al presente, al inquietante sabor de un maravilloso sueño que se escapaba de la jaula de lo imposible y se cristalizaba, tan tangible y palpable como su anillo. Y al contemplar las manecillas, labradas en esplendor y donaire, dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, en un intento frágil por contener sus nervios. El sutil sonido de aquel roce acompañó la musiquilla de la precisa maquinaria, como si, impertinentes, fuesen intrusos quebrantando el mutismo de la sala; el hipnótico vaivén pendular acunó en sus manos la suavidad de aquel vestido, tan esculpido y engalanado como una joya misma; más suave que la seda misma, más resplandeciente que una luna nívea. Cerró sus ojos y exhaló, diluyendo tensiones en un suspiro, y el profundo eco de unos pasos calmos en el vestíbulo se aproximó hasta sus oídos, anteponiéndose al invariable progreso marcial del reloj. De repente descubrió aún más profundo el silencio, cualquier sonido huía de ella ahogándose en la inexistencia, eclipsándose por la arribada de aquellas misteriosas pisadas. Alguien se acercaba, con mansedumbre pero con temple, alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas. Saboreóse los labios, y desplomó la vista; giró suavemente sobre sus pies para descubrir a quien llegaba.

- Mi Señora… - una duende entrada en años, muy dulce y rolliza, traía en sus brazos un precioso ramo y se reclinó con reverencia – Por favor, disculpad la demora, es que tuvimos una pequeña intromisión, y…

El chirrido de unos zapatos en el pasillo resquebrajó la atmósfera áurea, Gennah arribaba a la antesala envuelta en tules y engalanada; mas hecha una tromba atolondrada.

- ¡Te dije que se lo quería dar yo! – Entró chillándole a la anciana - ¡Es mi amiga! ¿Qué, no entiendes?

- ¡Que alguien me libre de este ser insoportable!

- Yo lo haré – sonrió Sarah, y cobijó el frágil ramo entre sus brazos – Ve tranquila, yo la calmo.

- Ya verás en la cocina – murmuró la anciana al elfo - ¡Olvídate de mis galletas!

- ¿Esos pedruscos con azúcar? ¡Yo los hago mejores!

- ¡Gennah…! – le reprendió Sarah; mas no logró que sonase a regaño, se hallaba tan feliz que le resplandecía el semblante.

- ¡Oh, Sarah, te ves preciosa! – Rió su amiga - ¡Mira nada más! ¡Parece un sueño!

- No digas eso, temo que lo sea.

- ¡No lo es, tonta! Si quieres te pellizco…

- No, gracias.

Gennah acondicionó con delicadeza las tiernas flores del ramo, que vibraban trémulas entre las temblorosas manos de la futura reina.

- Yo quería dártelo – masculló disconforme – Este es tu mejor momento, y quería saludarte. Ya que en unos pocos minutos serás la reina, iba a despedirme del tono confianzudo con el que te trato. Quería decirte que no existe nadie mejor que tú para este puesto, y que nos harás felices a todos, no lo dudo.

Gennah le tomó de las manos, ahogando su voz conmovida:

- Gracias por darme una oportunidad. Gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga.

- Yo tengo que agradecer que pude contar con tu compañía – Sarah se mordió los labios, emocionada – He aprendido muchas cosas desde que te conocí, cosas que no entendía… que la pureza de corazón no es una causa perdida, por ejemplo… ¡Y olvídate de protocolos, mujer, que siempre seremos amigas!

Ambas rieron entorpecidas, y Gennah se enjugó una lágrima furtiva.

- ¡Bueno, bueno, ya basta! – Estalló de risas - ¡Echaremos a perder el maquillaje, y estás divina! ¡Y además debo darme prisa, esa bruja me quitará el mejor lugar, y yo quiero primera fila!

- ¡Pues date prisa!

- ¡Sí, sí! – Gennah se meneaba entorpecida. Demasiados trapos, zapatos muy altos; giró sobre su eje en órbita sobre la novia y enfiló hacia la salida - ¡Te veré allí adentro!

Un suspiro vaporoso le colmó el pecho y se diluyó en una sonrisa; con sus pupilas brillantes y la voz queda, Sarah le observó marcharse tan torpe como había aparecido. Declinó su mirada sobre el ramo que tiritaba en su regazo y vislumbró sus flores favoritas: fresias y jazmines. Capturaron, para su delicia, todos sus sentidos con la embriaguez de su delicioso aroma, y con la tersura de cada pétalo parecieron unirse al festín de su alma. ¡En unos momentos se encontraría con su rey, sería su esposa! Poco le importaba la corona, sólo deseaba hallarse atada al hombre que amaba, y sus flores cómplices era como si lo atisbaran, manando dulces notas de una fragancia romántica, que le arrebataba a fantasear.

Una escolta engalanada atravesó el umbral, colocándose a sus flancos; todo estaba listo, el momento era ahora. Ella temblaba sobre sus pies, como una niña pequeña; y al advertirlo, enternecida, una de sus damas de honor rompió filas y se le acercó. Era un elfo jovencito, una muchachita preciosa, que con delicadeza le ofreció sus respetos y luego le cubrió el rostro con su velo de tul.

- La novia debe entrar cubierta – susurró con naturalidad – No tema, mi reina, es usted tan bella.

- Quisiera tener aquí chocolates – bromeó Sarah; tendía a volverse locuaz ante los nervios.

- Yo también, pero no me dejan – confesó la muchachita – No nos permiten ensuciar los vestidos, nos regañarían a todas.

- ¿No les dejan comer chocolates?

- No por ahora…

- Bien, les doy mi palabra – Sarah arrojó su vista por detrás de la espalda, hacia toda su custodia – A la salida les invito una ronda a todas.

Las demás niñas rieron entre ellas, ocultándose tras las flores que llevaban; eran como ángeles de lo pálidas, de rasgos suaves y nacarada cabellera. Todas ellas de vestidos largos, color durazno, con guantes y tiaras blancos, y una sonrisa enorme que relucía aún más la brillantez de sus ojos almendrados.

Un son de trompetas se oyó al otro lado de las puertas, y Sarah contuvo el aliento deteniendo casi sus latidos; hasta el reloj pareció hallarse de pronto enmudecido, el aire a su alrededor se había paralizado. Las niñas callaron. Ya no se oía el manso susurrar de la brisa por debajo de las cortinillas. Tampoco pudo oír el son del trino de las aves, ni siquiera su propia respiración. De pronto todo lo que podía apreciar era que tiritaba, envuelta en el dulce halo de sus flores. Las puertas que velaban el acceso a la Sala del Trono se hallaban casi tan ataviadas como la novia; esculpidas, labradas, con dibujos, grabados y aparejos de piedras preciosas. Y pendiendo de ellas, optimistas y joviales, las aldabas del laberinto le sonrieron alegres. Un sonido profundo estremeció las puertas, doblegándolas ante la futura reina, y se apartaron sumisas, casi como en reverencia, para concederle el paso. A medida que éstas se alejaban, un albor espléndido pareció cubrirle; en el salón fluctuaba una luminosidad increíble, que relucía incluso la cumbre de la cúpula. A uno y otro lado del pasillo, por entre la muchedumbre ansiosa, portentosas columnas níveas eran circundadas por guirnaldas doradas; y los ventanales colosos, de capiteles acrisolados, parecían vibrar de orgullo ante el toque de trompetas. Los altos murallones mostrábanse embellecidos, en matices de gris y blanco, para que reluciesen los candelabros, todos de oro refinado a fuego. Y pendientes de enormes cadenas de plata, curiosas, arrojando su vista al suelo, arañas labradas pendían de los techos, con cientos y cientos de velas en ellas. Sus suaves pisadas se expandieron por sobre la alfombra, una alfombra bordada, cubierta por pétalos de rosas; y al avanzar apenas un tramo, fugóse su vista por entre las personas, descubriendo a sus amigos en exuberantes sonrisas. Todo el pueblo le esperaba afanoso, y se entorpecían entre ellos para atinar verle; era sabido el comentario: _"__Es __la __muchacha __más __bella __que __existe__"_. Y trepidando con la fragilidad de las alas de una mariposa, Sarah siguió avanzando, escoltada por niñas hermosas, que le llevaban las sedas y los tules de la cola, con dignidad absoluta.

Al alcanzar la mitad del recorrido, su vista huyó de sí, arrebatada, buscando pero a la vez temiendo sucumbir embelesada. Es que sabía bien quién le esperaba, y sabía también que le hallaría exquisito; con los atuendos de un rey, tan elegante y distinguido. Se encaramó su mirar a las escalinatas, que se erguían solemnes al final del camino, y un majestuoso caballero esbelto se hallaba de pie, aguardando, con su temple varonil característico. Y, Dios mío, fue tal como había sospechado; su corazón dio un brinco, desbocado, feroz por la atadura de su cuerpo que le impedía salir disparado. Él le esperaba perfectamente erguido, engalanado; con su traje de hombros pronunciados, azabache como una unánime noche y destellos tornasolados. Botas lustrosas, de un negro azulado, y sobre sus sienes, resplandeciente, una corona de oro labrado. Se veía tan atractivo, tan seguro de sí, tan altivo, que por un momento creyó enamorarse de nuevo y desfallecer de cariño.

Obnubilada, en un dulce rapto, avanzó en pos de él, anhelando con ansias arribar a su lado; y de no haberse hallado retenida por la mesura y el recato, hubiese echado a correr directamente a sus brazos. Menudo desastre hubiese acaecido, con reguero de niñas elfo incluido, y la ocurrencia se apoderó de sus labios, expandiéndolos en una sonrisa. Él le encontró deslumbrante, más rutilante que las estrellas mismas, y nuevamente se sintió cautivo, doblegado al poder de aquella ninfa. Jamás la había contemplado tan hermosa, tan llamativa y frágil como una orquídea; tan espléndida y sublime, que se apoderó de nuevo de sus pasiones, como lo hubiere hecho el primer día. Y al descubrirle encandilado, el sabio oficiante de la ceremonia se rió por lo bajo, recordándole al rey que las miradas curiosas se habían en él volcado. Gobernóse Jareth entonces, recuperando su respetabilidad; su título no dio lugar a dudas, y guardó cuanto pudo la compostura.

En un instante casi mágico, interrumpióse la melodía de las nupcias, la novia había alcanzado el estrado y sus doncellas se retiraban, no sin antes impartir una ofrenda de pétalos de rosa a sus pies. Sarah observó al rey con titilación en sus pupilas, él se acercaba a ella tan seguro y estable… con todo el aplomo de soberano con que su nobleza le investía. Y se le estremeció la piel, y se sintió de pronto seducida; las manos del mago asieron el velo y la descubrió para su delicia. Con un sabor a ensueño, manando de las entrañas mismas de su dicha, se detuvieron unos segundos áureos para sonreírse acaramelados. Y la congregación entera se dirigió miradas de júbilo y complacencia, pues la pareja real encarnaba maravillosos presagios.

El viejo Sabio, el mismo que le conociere antaño, vislumbró a la novia y le ofreció sus respetos, aprestándose entonces a iniciar la boda. El mago escoltó a la joven, que fascinada estaba en su faz, y lado a lado ascendieron un peldaño más, incapaces de distanciar sus miradas.

Mas súbitamente acaeció una llovizna, una llovizna de luces como cristales de nieve, y detuviéronse a mirar las cercanías, desconcertados y atónitos, los presentes. Danzando en el aire, como chispas de la lumbre, los cristales se fueron aliando, engarzándose, ensamblándose; y se fundieron en formas humanas que, vitales y portentosas, se dispusieron en ronda como una cohorte. Eran seres de blanco, con caperuzas que velaban sus rostros, y que con sutilidad casi angélica, depusieron sus armas para que emergiera de entre ellos el señor que custodiaban. Eran los edecanes del Excelso Emperador de los Magos, el más grande entre los grandes, que se manifestó ante las narices de los invitados, de pie y excelentísimo ante los enamorados. Jareth encumbró la vista, era un hidalgo sumamente alto, y ante el murmullo ensortijado de los sorprendidos espectadores, dejó caer la barbilla y suspiró:

- Creí que eran cuentos…

Sarah disparó su mirada; por vez primera vislumbraba a aquél hombre: un viejo ya entrado en años, con los cabellos blancos y mantos dorados. Se estremeció impresionada, la visión era todo un portento, pues rodeado de luz y de vida, lucía etéreo e irreal, como una ilusión repentina.

- ¿Quién es él? – susurró a su futuro esposo.

- Es… El Excelso.

- ¿Y qué quiere con nosotros?

- Ve y pregúntaselo.

Sarah le arrojó una mirada irónica y él le respondió en una queja:

- ¡Qué! ¿Qué esperabas que te diga? ¡No lo sé!

- ¿No lo conoces, acaso?

- ¡Nunca jamás lo he visto! – Chilló él, entre dientes – Toda mi vida creí que eran fábulas, que este sujeto en verdad no existía.

El Excelso descansó su báculo sobre la impoluta superficie del piso, y una conmoción extraña recorrió los cimientos del palacio de una a otra orilla.

- El rige la vida de magos, brujas y hechiceros – enunció Jareth, con voz queda – Hasta donde yo sé, hasta donde cuenta la leyenda, sólo interviene en situaciones significativas, que tienen que ver con el resguardo del mundo donde estamos viviendo.

- Pues sabes más que yo…

- No te pases de lista.

Tan sólo adelantar un paso, y el tumulto de gente se postró de inmediato; incluso el viejo Sabio, a duras penas debido a sus huesos, le ofreció una reverencia y apartóse cediéndole el puesto ante la pareja.

- Erguid vuestras cabezas – ordenó El Excelso, con una voz añeja curtida por los años – Hoy es vísperas de celebración.

La cadencia benévola de sus palabras regocijó las almas presentes, que obedecieron al mandato de su voz deseosos de ver y oír lo que ocurriría.

- He seguido de cerca vuestro progreso, Majestad – exhaló el anciano, iluminando el entorno al acercarse a Jareth - Y será un placer contaros entre los nuestros.

Sarah elevó tímidamente la mirada; Jareth se hallaba desorientado: ladeó la cabeza, frunció el ceño, empero mantuvo en él fijos sus ojos y no pronunció palabra, como maravillado. El anciano se explayó:

- Cuando las fuerzas que presiden nuestra realidad se estremecieron, supe que acontecería un evento inusitado. Así que tomé asiento en mi trono para observar la prosperidad de vuestra senda… No esperaba experimentar este asombro, aunque a mis años ya nada me sorprenda; pero debo deciros que habéis luchado y habéis vencido. Pero no al enemigo que se sentaba en vuestro trono…sino a vuestros propios demonios. – Sarah y Jareth se contemplaron; y por un instante coincidieron en un recuerdo: el talismán vibrante de resplandor y los continuos vaivenes de las facultades del mago. El Excelso esbozó una sonrisa estriada, y se les acercó casi como un patriarca - Y por esto me manifiesto a vuestra persona, como Autoridad Suprema de los que conciben sueños; me es menester recibiros a un estado ilustre ahora, y será un placer tutelar vuestra boda.

¿Un estado ilustre? ¿Sería mucho más poderoso ahora? El rey de los gnomos divagó en lucubraciones, y recordó lo que Sarah le espetara con sorna: _"__¿Qué, __hay __escalafones?__" _El recuerdo de aquella broma robóle segundos en una sonrisa, mas entonces se desdobló y levantó la vista; si El Excelso era real, y como guardián de su raza se le presentaba, era pues un honor haber hallado gracia a sus ojos. Y si existían poderosas fuerzas que regían su tierra y él, sin darse cuenta, las había cultivado, era lógico pensar que sus dones se tornarían más aplomados de ahora en más. Lo que le ofrecían era una distinción, y se lo había ganado; tanto que hasta el líder supremo se había revelado.

- Señor… - se inclinó Jareth, revestido de dignidad suprema; y le reverenció con su rostro mientras El Excelso le sonreía. Luego el anciano deslizó su mirada dulce pero cansina sobre la novia que en silencio aguardaba.

- Veo al rocío de las estrellas en la doncella que se presenta… ¿una especie distinta a la vuestra, Alteza? Supimos que os meteríais en líos desde que nacisteis.

El mago entornó la mirada ante la mueca de sorna de la novia, El Excelso se dirigía a él en una broma, una broma fraternal como de padre a hijo. Mas a Jareth le sonó un poco atrevido el indagar el por qué de su elección.

- Guardad ese ardor para alguna batalla – sonrió el anciano ante la saeta de su mirada – Seguís igual que de niño: os ofuscáis por nada.

Jareth abrió mucho los ojos, mas el anciano no le dispensó tiempo para decir palabra; era como si examinase sus reflexiones y se anticipara.

- Yo os presenté a vuestro padre el día que nacisteis, – dijo - e invocamos para vuestro nombre a las fuerzas de la luna. Espero ser citado de nuevo… el día de vuestro primogénito.

Sarah arrojó una mirada de fascinación sobre su amado, las cosas se tornaban cada vez más misteriosas. Y Jareth no fue capaz de eludir la sorpresa, ¿presentado? ¿Fuerzas de la luna?... y ¿en verdad conocía a su padre? El Excelso asintió con la cabeza y sus sospechas fueron por ende esclarecidas: el anciano no sólo no mentía, sino que era idóneo para escudriñar sus pensamientos. Sarah hizo pendular su vista; si era dueño de aquellas habilidades, mejor tener cuidado.

- Será una reina prudente – indicó el anciano, y vertió su mirada sobre Jareth en un matiz sarcástico – Buen apuntalamiento para una mente aviesa como la vuestra.

Ella ahogó en sus flores la risa, Jareth dibujó una mueca. El Excelso hizo ondular su mano y, desdibujando con sus dedos una clara bruma, ofreció en su palma los anillos. ¡Al fin! Los novios entrelazaron miradas ansiosas, al igual que el resto de la comitiva.

- Las penurias que habéis recorrido os han vuelto un poco más sabio – pronunció el anciano; el palacio entero contuvo el aliento – Y habéis hallado baluarte en el corazón de esta doncella. Sea pues, vuestro renombre conocido, y circunde de un extremo a otro de los reinos de la tierra, pues habéis de ser llamado Jareth El Noble, Rey de los Gnomos.

Las alianzas fulguraron, y fueron ofrecidas a los novios, que con devoción absoluta, absorto uno en la mirada del otro, colocáronselas mutuamente.

- La buena voluntad y el amor genuino, sólo se engendran en corazones sanos, y sois dueño de ambas virtudes ahora; no temáis perder vuestro talismán, porque el poder no nace de él, sino que fluye de vuestra propia persona. Yo encumbro por tanto vuestra boda, y al retoño que florezca de vuestra unión. ¡Sean llamados marido y esposa, hasta los días de la infinitud!

La congregación entera prorrumpió en aplausos, aunque restase aún una sorpresa; y he aquí Jareth, ante las lágrimas conmovidas de su flamante esposa, giró su palma hacia arriba y le ofrendó corona. Ella contuvo la respiración al verla, de oro puro y engastes de piedras; deliciosamente esculpida y rebosante de diademas.

- Mira, Sarah – susurró Jareth, astuto – Mira lo que te ofrezco…tus sueños valiosos.

Ella se mordió los labios, desnudando luego su mejor sonrisa:

- Tú tienes todo el poder sobre mí…

Jareth hermoseó las sienes de Sarah colocándole la tiara. Ella era ahora, pues, reina, y mientras sus amigos hacían vibrar de júbilo el castillo, los esposos sellaron su pacto con el más cálido y tierno de los besos.

Esa misma noche, celebróse una gran fiesta, a la que todos estaban invitados; y una a una, las parejas, danzaban en un gran salón dispuesto con cúpula de cristales para que pudiesen verse la luna y las estrellas. Toby y Dash corretearon, hurtando bocados de las mesas, escurriéndose de Hoggle y Gennah por debajo de los cortinados; y desde el pórtico, extrañamente educado, Púlsar atisbaba todo, pues los chiquillos le arrojaban alguna sabrosa exquisitez de cuando en cuando. Y su éxito fue tan rotundo que, al cabo de un rato, Ambrosius se sentó a su lado, aprestando también su hocico. Hoggle reencontró a Dydimus, por entre el inmenso gentío, y espacióse largo tiempo en pavonearse acerca de Gennah, mientras Ludo luchaba por ensartar alguna aceituna con sus impresionantes y vigorosas manos. También se hallaban allí un sinfín de doncellas, rescatadas del hechizo de Wallas que, divertidas en medio de la jarana, habían adoptado como meta que Ambrosius y Púlsar llenasen bien sus panzas; y no faltó aventurero que desease impresionarlas invitándoles a bailar al son del vals que imperaba. Toby fue uno de los bailares más requeridos, aunque no superase el metro veinte de estatura, mas las doncellas lo hallaron muy tierno y le colmaron de abrazos y besos. Para cuando pudo zafarse, y hallarse a salvo de la turba femenina, vino a caer en la cuenta de que Dash, su colega, aburrido de esperarle, había tomado asiento junto a los hambrientos de la noche. Púlsar y Ambrosius le habían cedido un hueco estratégico debajo del dintel para que, bocado que escapase, bocado que atrapase el pequeño rapaz.

Un silencio repentino pendió de los labios de toda la concurrencia: sus Majestades Reales se acercaban a la pista, y es que, imposible resistirse a un dulce vals pendiente. Las parejas hiciéronse a un lado, para admirarles, para sonreírles, y permitirles el centro del salón. Como la fantasía más perfecta, como la evocación de sus anhelos primeros, el mago y su reina se estrecharon en sus brazos y, embriagados por la ilusión que resplandecía en sus pupilas, danzaron al compás de las cándidas notas que se evaporaban en el aire. Con las sonrisas a flor de piel, con el corazón radiante de placer, rememorando quizá algún otro baile de ensueño; mas éste vino a ser muy diferente, holgado de encanto, delicia y complacencia. Porque no era menester preocuparse ya por nada, el cristal de sus vidas relucía translúcido; y el delirio no duraría hasta que lo dictase el reloj, pues no existía ya tiempo ni espacio que prevaleciera entre los dos.


	30. No sólo nostalgias

No sólo nostalgias

Toby se aferró a su hermana con todo el poder de sus jóvenes brazos; su cabellera dócil y ambarina se enmarañó bajo las trémulas manos de Sarah. Ella le besó la mejilla, con el ímpetu de una madre que libera sus hijos a la vida, y cerró los ojos, conmovida.

- Voy a echarte mucho de menos… - le confesó el pequeño.

- Y yo a ti…

- ¿Crees que volvamos a vernos?

Sarah, en cuclillas ante el niño, deslizó una mirada tierna hacia su esposo, que observaba en silencio la despedida, y comprendiendo éste el urgir de sus sentimientos respondió por ella:

- Es un hecho.

- ¡Además, no te irás solo! – interrumpió una vocecita. Dash arremetía, a la carrera, y saltaba a sus brazos, impertinente pero adorable como una mascota – Pediré permiso, y me iré contigo. ¡Quiero conocer el mundo de dónde vienes! ¿Puedo, Majestad, puedo?

Sarah y Jareth se miraron.

- Claro – espetó el rey entonces. A Toby se le iluminó la mirada, se llevaría a su mejor amigo consigo, y Dash no cesaba de dar vueltas como loco, en derredor de la órbita de sus hombros.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

- ¡Espera a que los chicos de mi clase te vean! – rió el niño, y antes de que su hermana dispusiese tiempo de encomendarle un sinfín de precauciones, se arrojó a correr ante sus narices, echándosele encima a Jareth.

- ¡A ti también te extrañaré…!

El mago se colocó en cuclillas, imitando a su esposa, y Toby intentó retener aquello en la memoria, por lo que le miró a los ojos. Sintió temor de verse privado de aquellas nostalgias; de la locura del viaje, el malhumor de su maestro, la dulzura de Gennah y el atolondramiento de Hoggle. El viento helado al volar sobre Púlsar y el desbarajuste incitando la rebelión de todo el reino; las veces que se hallaron en terribles riesgos y el fuego en la mirada del mago al salvarles de todos ellos.

- Lo peor es que nadie va a creerme – se quejó el pequeño. Jareth esbozó una sonrisa nueva, "casi paternal" le diría después su esposa, y deslizó una de sus manos como deseando hallar algo por entre su camisa. Toby observó curioso, el mago había obtenido su talismán despojado del velo de sus ropas. Lo encerró en su puño y fulguró, y al abrir su palma de nuevo, he aquí que había dos.

- Ten – le dijo entonces, colgando el amuleto nuevo de su cuello – Impresionarás a las chicas de tu clase. Y cuando necesites ayuda, bueno,… lo sabremos.

- ¡Guau…! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Gracias! – Toby se hallaba deslumbrado, y encumbró la última mirada de gratitud hacia su maestro. Se le echó al cuello, se embebió cuanto pudo de remembranzas, y luego se dispuso estoico junto a su gnomo – Estamos listos.

Sarah buscó refugio en los brazos del mago, y reclinó su rostro sobre su pecho. Jareth impuso su mano sobre los viajeros y espetó: _"__sea __hecho__"_ y se desvanecieron.

* * *

><p>- ¡Shhh! ¡Estate quieto!<p>

- ¡No puedo evitarlo, quiero ir al baño!

- ¡Te llevaré en cuanto pueda, dame un minuto! – Toby cuchicheó aferrado a su mochila, ante las risitas y la mirada atónita de las niñas que marchaban por delante antes de ingresar al salón de clases; era como si el chico se hubiese enconado a hablar solo, o peor aún, a argumentar con algún oído invisible.

- ¡No puedo respirar! – la mochila se retorcía, se estiraba sin cesar, y al ingresar al aula, el resto de los niños sintió curiosidad por esa bolsa poseída por algún extraño demonio. El maestro de turno se hallaba vuelto de espaldas, aprestaba sus materiales sobre el escritorio y una pecera. Los animales era el tema del día y dentro del inmaculado recipiente flotaba un apático pez, algo así como un bagre, oscuro y de bigotes, bien feo.

- ¡Ya basta, Dash, te pedí un minuto!

Toby se deslizó a través del pasillo intentando no ser visto, mas el gnomo halló su cúspide de asfixia en la maraña reunida y emergió de un salto sorpresivo hinchiendo su pecho de oxígeno, desesperado. La convulsión en aquella sala infantil estalló en un unánime chillido; las niñas saltaron de sus asientos y los otros reaccionaron por reflejo. Una marea de niños espantada cruzó de lado a lado el salón y se arrojó en tropel sobre el maestro, que a poco estuvo del suelo del empellón. Al otro lado, bajo los implacables reflectores de la atención, un Toby paralizado sólo atinó a sujetar a su engendro por el cuello.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – rugió el maestro, temiendo otra broma de sus alumnos; Toby y Dash exhalaron profundo: estaban muertos. Mas cuando el ceñudo adulto giró sobre sus talones abrazado a su pez flemático, el niño y el gnomo le reconocieron de inmediato.

- ¡Dios mío, Wallas…! – musitó para sí mismo el pequeño, y el rostro del maestro y del pez se transfiguraron al momento. ¡Menuda sorpresa haber dado con el escarmiento! Rodeado de inclementes criaturillas, sometido enteramente al rol de guiarlos, el rey gnomo le hubo impuesto dos fronteras: paciencia y tolerancia. Toby supo todo esto en un relampagueo, y enderezándose, campechano, hinchió el pecho y rió:

- ¡Hola, profe…!

La noticia del maestro en crisis nerviosa recorrió el colegio entero, no sólo porque aducía haber visto en Toby a su pesadilla, sino porque su pez le imitó intentando huir de la pecera.


	31. Hasta donde la eternidad pueda llegar

N/A:

Es medianoche. La hora de las brujas, diría mi padre... Creo que no existe mejor horario para subir mis últimos párrafos, que gotean anhelosos en este capítulo... y también el Epílogo, que tanto he prometido. Al final del camino que conduce fuera de mi laberinto, hallarán algo para ustedes, un retazo de palabras, si se quiere, tengo algo que decirles.  
>Pero ahora no... Ahora quiero escuchar los sonidos de la noche. Dios, qué sola me siento aquí en la sala en penumbras... Es una hora quieta, una hora muda... Hora de encanto, hechizo y adivinación... No cierren sus ventanas esta noche, antes de dormir... puede que él las vea,... y les invite con él a huir...<p>

* * *

><p>Hasta donde la eternidad pueda llegar<p>

Un constante murmurar de grillos insomnes acompañaba el letárgico palpitar de la noche, colmando de cálidas notas la quietud circundante. La brisa era sutil y fresca, y su roce capaz de estremecer la piel incauta. La placidez y el silencio se expandían a lo largo del colosal parque; allí, entre las flores nocturnas, huidizas del sol, con la mirada perdida y meditabunda, Jareth yacía sentado en la vereda que atravesaba el jardín. Ésta aún se hallaba caliente, resabio del inclemente sol de la tarde, anteponiéndose en contraste con el repentino fresco que invadía los jardines. Algunas luciérnagas revolotearon, llevando sus luces a lugares lejanos, como los anhelos que se escapan al suspirarlos; y parecían hacerse guiños por entre los rosales y las Reinas de la Noche, para no perderse, para no extraviarse en su camino al cielo. El césped se estremeció súbito a tan sólo unos pasos,… era un sapo; imbuido en su cacería nocturna había ignorado la presencia del mago y, como una roca viva, disfrazóse de la cerrazón que le rodeaba y se marchó por el sendero.

La brisa embebida de aromas frugales se arremolinó a su lado, como un fantasma benévolo, y se allegó a sus narices deleitando sus sentidos. Cuánta paz, cuánto sosiego; la luna estaba llena y en su entornos, un collar de bruma. Jareth descansó el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas; reposaba en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, y sobre sus rodillas holgaban sus codos. Su mirada se elevaba y luego descendía, aleteando en la niebla profunda de los secretos de la noche, como las luces de las luciérnagas, como el rutilar de las estrellas. Y pareció impregnarse de toda aquella calma, de toda esa frescura, del palpitar de la vida que vibraba envuelta en humedad.

- ¡Mi amor! Aquí estabas… - Sarah emergió a sus espaldas por entre las flores y la penumbra, rodeada por las sedas de un precioso vestido. Habíase sin embargo provisto de un delicado chal que le cubriera el pecho, y la alejara del fresco, cada vez más intenso.

- Te esperaba… - Jareth volvió la mirada y sonrió, se veía tan bella. Ella acercó sus pasos hasta la acera y se sentó a su lado, como acostumbraban, como despreocupados. Lo primero que percibió fue el intenso calor de la piedra, y retiró sus manos en un estremecimiento, hasta que su cuerpo se adaptó al brusco cambio de temperatura y se sometió mansamente a la orden de tolerarlo. Una brisa fragante circuló entre ambos, haciéndoles cosquillas; se sonrieron mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos, y él le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Los anillos de halos rojos y dorados se encontraron, uno en cada dueño, y al rozarse murmuraron suavemente, con el curioso sonido propio del misterioso metal. Su repentina musiquilla trajo a la memoria los sucesos que viviesen tiempo atrás: el día de las nupcias, la deslumbrante fiesta, y la noche de bodas, que había sido estupenda.

Jareth se reclinó sobre ella, invadido por la felicidad perfecta que le galopaba dentro cuando se hallaban cerca; la besó en la boca, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, y no pudo evitar rememorar aquella hora, cuando todo lo anhelado se volvió cierto: en aquella noche, la noche de bodas, como novatos, fueron presa de un maravilloso arrebato mezcla de ansias y pudor. Como sucede en las almas que se funden y se transparentan, lo que asedia a una repercute en la otra, y sus inquietudes sortearon las fronteras de sus propios cuerpos para invadir también el ajeno. Aquél no era un encuentro cualquiera, ni con cualquier persona; de pronto fue como si se diluyera cualquier experiencia previa, y ambos llegasen al momento, faltos de toda entereza. Sarah llevaba consigo un secreto escondido, que relumbró en la intensa timidez de su trato, y tal era la trascendencia que marcaba en la vida del mago, que le contagió de sus nerviosismos y de sus impericias. Como jóvenes inexpertos, como aprendices desvalidos, encontrarse aquella noche resultóles sublime e inminente a la vez. Y es que, al acercarse uno demasiado al frágil cristal de nuestros sueños, es lógico pensar que lo quebraremos con un sutil roce de los dedos. ¿Cómo no estar asustado, cómo no tener miedo? Si tan sólo un paso nos separa de la fuente de nuestros anhelos.

Él había dispuesto todo: incienso, velas,…y chocolate, para calmar los nervios. Dentro de la habitación, allá en lo alto de la torre, cubrió los ventanales que otrora dejasen entrar la noche, y corrió de un lado al otro, preparándolo todo; Sarah se hallaba detrás de un bastidor de plata, intercambiando el vestido de novia por algo más cómodo. Se hallaban muy tensos, como ya hemos dicho, y ella suplicó mudarse en un mejor atuendo y dar tiempo al tiempo. Detallista, considerado, él había presentido sus temores de antemano, por eso engalanó la sala y esparció cojines, encendió las velas y también el incienso. Unas cuantas flores por aquí, una deliciosa alfombra por acá, y dos brillantes copas de vino esperando ser bebidas.

Cuando ella asomó sus narices, tímida, el ambiente lucía acogedor: la chimenea se hallaba encendida – aunque había ocultado el atizador – y la tenue luz de las velas matizaba con un intenso resplandor dorado las paredes y las cortinas. Un aroma agradable le colmó de dicha; vainilla, quizá, vainilla y canela. En medio de la habitación, con sus manos tras la espalda, un hermoso caballero le recibió con cortesía, inclinándose en reverencia. Sarah rió suavemente, como suelen hacerlo las doncellas vergonzosas, y él le invitó a subir a la alfombra de largo y espeso pelaje. El convite no pudo resultar más atractivo, y ella le imitó al quitarse los zapatos y avanzar en tan dócil superficie. Como caminar entre la hierba, pero hierba de algodón; el cosquilleo de la alfombra bajo los pies fue preludio de risas socarronas. Primero un paso, luego dos; Sarah alcanzó a su amado que le acogió tomando sus manos; y como si en un trance se hallare, él no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, aún vistiendo camisola era toda una belleza. Refinado hasta la delicia, no hubo tomado asiento hasta que ella lo hizo primero, y como ameritaba un descanso merecido, no se sentaron a la mesa, se derrumbaron en el suelo. Como dos despreocupados, se dispusieron a sus anchas, dejándose maravillar por la pereza que comunicaba la alfombra; y reclinándose entre cojines, cada uno con una copa, rieron de todo, rememorando su historia. Cualquier pincelada de lo vivido era excusa para una mueca, un comentario hilarante, o una franqueza; el chocolate era exquisito y las copas tronaron en un par de promesas. Bien entrada la noche, cuando la luna aún dormitaba, se diluyeron los nervios y se afianzó la mirada. Cuán segura se sentía ella en su presencia, cuán agradecida; era por demás considerado, evitándole tensiones; no sólo había dispuesto un refugio, sino que había dispuesto emociones. Hacerla reír, ahondar en confidencias,…le había quedado en claro que de quien se hallaba hambriento era de ella, de su esencia. Su pequeño escondite tornóse entonces más estrecho; los muros callaron en gentil discreción; y la penumbra, a media asta, como una amiga bandida, les incitó a acercarse, a sellar un pacto de por vida. Se aproximaron sus rostros, rozando apenas sus frentes, y ensortijando miradas vehementes coincidieron en un suspiro impregnado en deseo. Encandilada en la tibieza que manaba de sus ojos, que relucían en dos colores diferentes, Sarah encumbró tímidamente su mano buscando ansiosamente su melena y acariciarle. La mirada del rey se derrumbó de inmediato, subyugada por el amor que ella escondía en sus manos, hallando ella deleite en verle tan cautivado. Había venido a descubrir cuán afecto a las caricias había él resultado, mucho más de lo que imaginaba, pues era de ellas llanamente esclavo. Entre el leve crepitar de las llamas, que disipaban la luz para volver a darla, Jareth rozó también su mejilla, con aquella delicadeza que la deslumbraba; y tornándose sobre ella, haciendo valer su estatura, la envolvió en su propio cuerpo, devorando su boca con la suya.

La alfombra resultó ser muy cálida, pero no tanto como sus cuerpos, que unidos y en sujeción uno al otro, bañados en sudor como de un rocío tibio, encontraron la manera de comunicarse su amor. En jadeante desesperación, por la urgencia de sus besos, sus voces se ahogaron en gemidos, porque hablar no tenía sentido: se había perdido la razón. Hablaron, pues, un lenguaje nuevo, más intenso, más certero, de corazón a corazón. Tornóse Sarah en capullo tibio que Jareth conquistó, desde aquél día y para siempre; un solo ser se habían vuelto, ya nunca más serían dos. Y en el ardiente pináculo, trémulos de efusión y locura, un _te __amo_ al unísono les desangró el corazón.

La luna pareció bostezar en dulce solaz, mientras el mago abandonaba de a poco sus reminiscencias; y el suave murmullo de los grillos amparó en la noche el sonido de sus besos. Iluminados apenas por los astros, embriagados por el dulce aroma de las flores del parque, se vieron envueltos en una deliciosa brisa que les encrespó los cabellos, despeinándoles.

- Te amo… - susurró ella, dibujando con sus dedos los contornos de su rostro.

- Y yo también a ti… - suspiró él, y tras observarse tiernamente unos segundos, pareciéronse comunicar, y como era de esperar, jugueteando como críos se dieron besos de nariz para después romper a reír.

- ¿Y los niños? – inquirió él, entonces.

- Duermen… los cuatro.

El rey se abandonó en una sonrisa, una sonrisa diabla, propia de quien maquina, mas su vista fue atraída de inmediato hacia los cielos pues, al parecer llovería. Un relámpago implacable les iluminó indiscreto, y el leve fragor de un trueno lejano les erizó la piel y el espíritu. Se trataría, seguramente, de una tormenta de verano, que con lágrimas templadas, es una delicia, más que una amenaza.

- ¿Quieres caminar bajo la lluvia? – invitó Jareth, recuperando esa mueca astuta que hablaba más de lo que él decía. Ella se extravió en su mirada, estremecida; asióle por el lazo del talismán, y acercó a su rostro sus labios:

- Sabes que me encantaría…

La luna se confundió vaporosa, entre sábanas etéreas de una tormenta que aflora, dejando a los amantes a solas, disfrutando sin moderación su dicha. Su mundo era perfecto, como lo son todos los sueños; pero para ellos era tangible, tan vívido y palpable como la familia de la que eran dueños.

Jóvenes eternos, amor inmortal, aquello era para siempre… no mucho, en realidad.

FIN


	32. Epílogo

Epílogo

_Entrañable amigo:_

_Es un placer escribirte. Y como no se me ocurrió excusa mejor, te diré que te escribo para compartirte mi proyecto. A mi edad, son pocas las metas que puedo imponerme, mas me colma de dicha confesarte que he capitulado de mi terquedad, y he tomado en cuenta tus palabras, y tus sugerencias para mi nuevo libro._

_Qué va,…si ya conoces las nostalgias de este viejo. No hallarás mucha sorpresa, aunque te reservaré un ejemplar. Y como bien dijeres, en esas rondas de sorna, seguramente espetaré disparates, que ningún lector hallará respetable. Pero qué dichoso me siento de poder decir mis verdades, aunque para el mundo en donde me muevo sean meros desvaríos. Decir que mi alma ha sido dependiente de aquellos extraños atardeceres, tan exóticos e inquietantes como los seres que los frecuentan, y he intentado una y mil veces recapturar sonidos, encadenar imágenes. Mas al cabo de un tiempo se tornan recuerdos fugaces, y se me despierta el hambre de regresar de nuevo. Pero entonces he descubierto, que a la prisión de la pluma se hallan los siglos sujetos, y decidí escribirlo todo, confinar en mis hojas todo lo que he sabido. Decir que he disfrutado tardes respirando las correrías que mis sobrinos me relatasen, y que son mi delicia. Y que recopilé muchas en mi memoria, que no son mías, que no me pertenecen, y otras…otras que yo mismo he padecido. Mas acuné en mis pensamientos verterlas al papel entonces, pues, qué sentido tendría la aventura, sin alguien que la narrase._

_De más está decirte que te agradezco las experiencias vividas, siempre estás en mi recuerdo; besa por mí las frentes de mis sobrinos, siempre tan deslumbrantes, siempre tan despiertos. Dile a mi hermana que la amo, que su belleza es tan perdurable como su vida, y que intentaré algún otro reencuentro, antes del próximo invierno._

_Un fraternal abrazo,_

_Sir T. Williams_

* * *

><p>NA:

A las Valientes que me acompañaron en esta travesía:

Bueno, ¿qué decirles? La verdad es que he fantaseado tanto con este momento que, como le sucede al alumno aplicado que ha estudiado y se ha devanado los sesos, sometido al crisol de los hechos, se atraganta, enmudece y queda petrificado. ¡Y no es justo, demonios, porque yo tenía tantos sentimientos planeados! Tenía tantas cosas que decirles, tantos afectos enclaustrados entre las letras de mi teclado…

Y tantas gracias tengo que darles, tantos cariños embotellados (si hubiese mar que nos distanciase, echaría mis pergaminos en botellitas, pero ni eso…) Y estoy tan triste también, como buena inconformista; al principio, chillaba por no participar, ahora no sé cómo he de vivir de ahora en más. Quisiera contarles, si se me permite, que esta experiencia ha sido por demás maravillosa; inquietante, incluso tormentosa. Me mordí las uñas de nervios hasta dejarlas mochas, temiendo el desastre, previendo algún desacierto, y me rebelé contra mi opresora (alias "Amaterazuhime") que no cejaba en empuñar su látigo (o su tridente, o su garrote, o lo primero que tuviese a mano) y me decía "vas a publicar o te…" Para qué concluir la frase, sin con adivinarlo me espanto; y así proseguí en la escritura de esto que amé tanto. Esto que empezó como un juego, como un descargo; algo personal y privado (a falta de diario íntimo, buenos son los relatos…) y desahogué todo mi amor por Jareth y Sarah en algunos párrafos, sincerándome con mis propios sueños, pues esto era más o menos lo que me hubiese gustado ver como resultado de la inquebrantable atracción entre la chica y su mago.

Qué decirles, más que en tan poco tiempo he llegado a quererlas tanto, me han sido exquisita compañía y se los agradezco infinitamente. Qué maravilla saber que todavía existe gente deseosa de soñar un rato, con el alma joven y el espíritu indisciplinado. Y soy incapaz de expresar todo lo que tenía pensado; a la verdad, siento que esto que expongo es realmente ralo. Quería decirles que fueron partícipes de mi mejor aventura: la de compartir aterrada algo que he creado, estando convencida de que más que gustar, desataría que me moliesen a palos. Si no hubiese sido por tanta gente que se me echó encima para alentarme con esto (benditos sean, amigos) quién sabe dónde habría sepultado esta novela. Y, como nota de color (y confidencia, ya que tenemos confianza) he iniciado un nuevo clamor, un nuevo ruego, a todas las musas de los cielos, para que tengan a bien compadecerse de mí de nuevo a ver qué otro disparate me revelan en sueños. Si la ventura me acompaña, y sus corazones están dispuestos, quizá nos volvamos a leer, de aquí a algún tiempo.

Quería desearles, de paso, en este período que llega a su ocaso, unas Navidades dichosas y un nuevo año preñado de triunfos y regocijos sobrados; y otra cosa: no vayan a desear a Jareth para Nochebuena (no es justo, yo ya lo tenía pensado…) Así que se aguantan, mis amadas lectoras, porque le he enviado la carta hace mucho y espero su visita deshojando margaritas como una tonta. De acuerdo, no quiero sonar melodramática, y no me gustan las despedidas, prefiero los "hasta pronto", así que, quisiera decirles, dejarles grabado: no dejen nunca de soñar un rato (como bien expusiera mi amado Henson en otra de sus obras: "un hombre sin sueños es fácil de controlar") y escápense cada vez que puedan, a ese maravilloso cristal de Jareth que nos envuelve en su música, en su desenfado, en esas ganas de extraviarse en arrebato y naufragar durante años en el tono azul-ocre del mirar de ese mago malcriado. Y otra cosa quería pedirles, antes de concluir esta carta, sólo una, pequeñita: cuando lleguen allá… búsquenme.

Mil Gracias,

Kiara Jareth

PD: Tengo siempre el e-mail dispuesto... No quiero (y no voy) a olvidar a nadie. Ya saben dónde encontrarme, para conversar, para pasarnos fotos o videos,... o perder el tiempo (algo que sé hacer de maravilla) =)


End file.
